Through the Ancient Well
by LilacRose23
Summary: Complete When a woman from our time is pulled through the well, that isn't Inuyasha who greets her on the other side! Who could it be?
1. Woops!

AN: Okay, here it is, the first and probably only ever AU I'll ever write! I had this idea based off a strange dream I had. But I do wonder, what would I do if I ever fell down the well. So I wrote this story, as if it were me that all this was happening to. Does that sound weird? I hope you like it anyway, I suck at summaries!!  
  
For the evil lawyer youkai, I do not own Inuyasha and Co. in any way shape or form!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The hot summer sun beat down on my shoulders, making the backpack feel twenty times heavier. I stopped beneath a street sign and wiped my brow. Busy traffic flowed on the street before me, and the combination of heat and smoke made my mind spin.  
  
I pulled my bottle of water from my bag and drank, cringing as the ice water I had left my hotel with this morning was now stale and hot but some water was better than nothing. I would have to look for a small food stand soon to grab a bite for lunch and some more water. Tokyo was huge, but I was determined to walk as much of it as I could manage in the one day I had.  
  
Pushing my sunglasses back up on my nose and my water back in my bag, I pressed the crosswalk button and waited for the signal to change. A crowd began to gather around me, also waiting to cross, and unbidden their emotions brushed my skin like sandpaper. I'm an Empath, which means that I can feel the emotions of people. As a matter of courtesy, I try and block it out, because I respect the privacy of others, but I was so tired that my control was weakened. Stress, anger, annoyance, heartbreak, they all swirled around me in a dizzying cloud. I closed my eyes and took slow shallow breaths, pulling my control around my mind like a cloak, blocking out the emotional barrage.  
  
I opened my eyes just as the light changed and I crossed with the rest of the crowd, my empathy back under control and silent. I hated when I lost a grip on my control, I felt like I had looked through the window of someone's house, and I was embarrassed. I paused on the opposite side of the street, waiting for the crowd to pass me by, and looked around.  
  
You could call me foolish for traveling around Tokyo by myself with a limited Japanese vocabulary and no ability to read the language, but I was a foreigner who looked like a foreigner with long coppery brown hair that tickled my ribs when it brushed my back, despite being pulled back in a ponytail, and large soft brown eyes. My skin was moderately tan, thanks to my Italian heritage, but I was graced with my father's small Irish nose. I was also graced with his height, standing at 5'9, rather than my Italian mother's diminutive 5'2. I stuck out like a sore thumb, and while I politely tried to struggle with my "tourist" Japanese, everyone was very willing to help with their English and make my trials a lot easier.  
  
I glanced down the sidewalk, looking for my next destination and spied a red structure rising out of the green foliage of the hillside. The archway of a shrine.  
  
I smiled despite myself. As foolish as it seemed my limited Japanese came from several years of anime watching. My favorite was called Inuyasha, about a young girl from the present that finds a time slip in the well at her shrine home. She ends up 500 years in the past, and ends up on an adventure looking for the pieces of a magical jewel with a half demon, half- human man named Inuyasha. I know it sounds pathetic, but it was a great show, full of action and romance. I was sad when the story ended, happy for the outcome though. When I got a job teaching at the base in Yokohama, I was excited. Now I could actually see Japan for myself, rather than pseudo experiencing it through animation.  
  
I walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. It didn't look too bad. I began my assent, and half way up realized that looks are very deceiving. I finished scaling the stairs and rested against the archway.  
  
"And I actually thought I was in good shape, " I whispered to myself as I kneeled down, rubbing my calves till the ache died down. The wind blew gently through the treetops and I smiled, enjoying the otherworldly silence, away from the bustle of the city below.  
  
"Hello," I heard a soft voice behind me and I jumped spinning around. A young man stood there, smiling gently. He looked no older than 18, with long black hair that just brushed the tips of his ears. Not as long as some would sport, but not the popular short cut that most men wore. He was dressed in the garb of a shrine tender, or at least from what I had seen from pictures on the Internet. He had a kind look in his eyes, which wiped away the worry I had first had that I had committed some huge dishonor by leaning on the archway. "Can I help you?" he said in accented English.  
  
I smiled, "Just catching my breath, I didn't realize how many stairs there were."  
  
"Good for the spirit," he said good naturely.  
  
I laughed and adjusted the straps of my backpack and looked around. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I saw the shrine and just had to come see it."  
  
"You are American?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, I just moved to Yokohama as a teacher, and I'm doing some site seeing before classes start."  
  
He motioned towards the center part of the shrine, "Welcome to my home, I hope you are enjoying Tokyo."  
  
"Oh yes, everyone has been great. It's such a beautiful city, even with all the modernity. I don't think I've enjoyed being in the city as much," I glanced around the compound, "It's beautiful here, and so peaceful. Much more than any church back home." I could feel his pleasure at my opinion like a ray of sunlight against my skin and I glanced at him, blinking quickly to brush the sensation from my mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been rude, my name is Fanton Francesca," I said, using the Japanese style of placing the surname first before the common name.  
  
"Hirotomo Sato," he said.  
  
"Do you really live here?" I said, still in awe of the beauty of the shrine. The only sound around was the gentle chirping of the birds in the trees, and the faint rustle of the wind through the leaves above.  
  
"Yes, my family has owned this for several generations, and I only took over after my grandfather passed on last winter," he paused a moment, and I felt bad, bringing up a topic that would cause sorrow to pass in his thoughts. He quickly brightened.  
  
"Come let me show you the grounds," he announced and lead the way into the center of the shrine. We were in the middle of the large courtyard when something caught my eye.  
  
"Oh!" I whispered, staring at the massive tree rising up to the heavens, a chain of rope with small pieces of paper around its trunk, swaying lightly in the breeze.  
  
"Yes, that is..." he began and I couldn't help but whisper, "Goshinboku."  
  
He stopped and looked at me, startled and then began to laugh. "Oh, I see your interest in shrines now. I fear you will be sorely disappointed if you expect to see a white haired hanyou pop up anywhere."  
  
My face lit aflame and I looked away, "I am so sorry if I have offended you!"  
  
"Not at all," he said, his voice still light with laughter, "We received a good many people who thought the same things, though they have since forgotten about that story. Still, it is amusing to see someone who does remember. Is that really why you came?"  
  
I shook my head feverently, "No, I wasn't looking to see a shrine, at least not today. I just saw the stairs and wanted to see for myself." I blushed, "But it did interest me a great deal in Japan, and its culture. Once I stared reading about this beautiful country, I wanted to come here more and more, and now I have."  
  
He smiled, "Well, we are rich to have such a lovely sensei in our midst. Do you speak much Japanese?"  
  
I shook my head, "I understand a few phrases, and know a few words, but that's about it. I know it is foolish to be traveling alone with such a limited knowledge, but I like being a little daring."  
  
"Well, if the teacher wishes a teacher, I would be happy to help, perhaps this way I can improve my English?"  
  
"You speak very well, Hirotomo-san," I said, "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much good to you."  
  
"I think otherwise," he said and I suddenly felt embarrassed, "Come, it is time for meal, and my mother always makes extra. I am sure she would love to hear about America." I nodded, "Arigato," I said and began to follow him towards the house. Something caught my attention, a gentle pull on my mind, and paused, my eyes unfocusing at the sudden touch.  
  
"Miss?" I heard Sato ask, and I felt my body turn of its own accord, following the pull.  
  
"What was that," I whispered and he blinked. "I heard nothing," he replied. I blinked and felt my control return and looked straight towards where I was facing.  
  
"Something's in there," I said, looking at him insistently. He looked into my eyes a moment and something there must have told him that I wasn't just a nut job, and he walked over the small wooden structure that lay before us. A large chain and lock hung on the door, preventing anyone from entering. Judging by the rust beginning to form on the chain, it was pretty obvious that it had been there for a while, and submitted to the elements.  
  
"We had many who tried to jump down our well, so we must keep it locked all the time. At first we simply sealed the well with boards and seals, but vandals kept breaking off the wood as souvenirs and so we were left with no choice but this," he said, removing the chain with loud clangs. The door opened, and the stale hot air greeted us as we walked inside. I carefully walked down the stairs, my senses now open and looking. I could feel his confusion and apprehension as I approached the well.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't jump in," I said softly and felt him relax somewhat. The feeling that pulled at me was gone, leaving a void of sense around me. I could see the remnants of nails and board along the surface of the well. He had mentioned seals as well. Why would they need seals?  
  
"Are you alright, sensei," he said, his formality giving away his nervousness. "Hai, I'm fine, I just thought...oh nevermind," I said, turning to look up the stairs at him when something warm wrapped itself around my wrist. I yelped and looked back, but saw nothing, but the pressure increased and began to pull at me.  
  
"Hirotomo-san," I whispered and he ran down the stairs towards me. Too late, I felt something large wrap itself around my waist, and pull me into the well. My eyes locked on his as I fell, and then I was enveloped in a bright light. Oddly enough, I wasn't afraid, but more curious because while I couldn't see anything, my senses were alive with this new sensation.  
  
Sato froze, staring into the well in pure amazement. Of all the countless tourists who thought it would be funny to try jumping through the time slip into Feudal Japan, none of them had actually succeeded. He dashed out of the well house, and up to the family home crying, "Mama! It happened again!"  
  
I remember falling through the well, with something pulling on me and then the sudden jolt as I hit the ground, knocking the all the air from my lungs. I lay there; staring up at the blue sky, the light shining along the all, accenting thick green vines that snaked their way along the blocks of stone that like the well. Wait a minute.  
  
I slowly regained control of my body, taking deep painful breaths, feeling the angry response it was giving me at being pulled down a 15 ft well shaft. "Have I been out all this time?" I whispered and slowly rose to my feet, trying to ignore the aches and pains.  
  
"Wait a second, I was in the well house," I thought and squinted up into the sunlight. My sunglasses lay at my feet and I picked them up, amazed that they hadn't been broken in the fall. I felt warm breezes touch my cheeks and that familiar fragrance filled my nose.  
  
"Hello?" I called up,"Hirotomo-san?" I could only hear the chirping of the birds overhead. With a sigh, I pulled on my backpack, and began to carefully scale the wall using crevices in the stones for footholds and vines as ropes. They stung my hands with minuscule barbs, itching my skin, but I kept climbing. The sun above shined hot on my hair and shoulders, and I had just reared the surface when a shadow was cast over me.  
  
"Nani?!" I heard exclaimed and a strong grip wrapped around my wrist and yanked me from the well effortlessly. I was flung through the air and made a rough and tumble landing for the second time in less than 10 minutes. My body cried out at the hard surface of the ground, and I grunted, landing on my back beneath the nearest tree. I stared upwards, once again breathless as a figure appeared over me, angry golden eyes stared down at me, snarling.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I managed to whisper before shock pulled me to a safe place. 


	2. Revelations

AN: Okay, I'm taking great liberties with this chapter, especially with the language barrier, please don't flame *cringe*. I know in most languages, Italian for example, the grammatical structure isn't exactly the same, and from my very limited knowledge of Japanese, and listening to the subbed animes, it seems that like Italian, Japanese sentence structure would be considered backwards to most Americans, given literal translations. Also, all the Japanese Francesca uses is actually words I do know (without looking up). As I said in the AN of the first chapter, the idea of this story was what if I had fallen through the well, how would I react, so I'm being complete true to idea and not making things any easier ^_^.  
  
I figured, that Kagome would bring her books back with her, to teach her family, or at least.well I needed a solution for the language problem, and since I knew Kagome took English in school (I saw it in one of the episodes briefly), I made it so she took her school books with her :P  
  
Review comments: Wow, I was so expecting flames!! Thanks minna!! Here's Chapter 2.  
  
Lana: Hehehe-just wait and see! I hope you'll like this next chapter as well.  
  
del_kaidin(): I'm glad, I normally don't read AU's either, I'm very glad you did decide to read this!  
  
Umi : I hope all that was a good thing? ^_^  
  
Harmony(Psycho : Thanks !! I hope you'll continue to read  
  
Little Brat(): Thanks for the review!  
  
Before you all continue and review, know that I'm going away for the weekend and won't be updating till Sunday. See you later!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I awoke, and judging by the cool and moisture rich air, I figured it was nighttime and raining. As all my senses came into play one by one, I could hear the rain pattering on the roof above, my eyes slowly opened and caught sight of the night sky through a window. I would have smiled then, proud of my guess if at that moment it hadn't registered that this defiantly wasn't Kansas, or Tokyo, or any place I recognized. I turned my head, staring at the warm fire burning to my right.  
  
Outside the room, I could hear voices, hushed voices, and defiantly not in English. "Great, what have I gotten myself into now? " I thought and stared up at the ceiling. An itch tickled my nose and I reached up a hand to scratch it, when I noticed my hand was bandaged.  
  
Slowly my brain decided to join the party, and I remembered those eyes. I tried to sit up and my body vetoed that motion. That's when I noticed my clothing was missing, well most of it, and my torso was bandaged as well. With good reason, as my ribs decided to take the floor and voice their disapproval of management.  
  
I groaned under my breath and brushed a strand away from my face gently, resigning myself to laying down. From the corner of my eye I saw movement, and saw a pair of eyes watching me through the crack of the door., the same golden eyes staring at me a moment before vanishing behind the covering.  
  
I heard more voices, and one word, "Okaa-san," before the covering moved again and a young woman, my age it appeared, came through. She had long ebony hair, and deep brown eyes. Her face was soft and gentle and it was confusing to look at her for a moment, for she seemed older than her features let on. My senses were telling me that she was a woman that could be trusted. She wore a white cotton kimono, and a pair of red hakama pants, the wardrobe of a miko. She bore a faint scar across one cheek, and one more along her collarbone, both thin, and faded with time. Her socked feet made no sound as she crossed the room and knelt beside me.  
  
"Daijobu?" she asked and I nodded, understanding that word. She began to speak in a flurry of Japanese that left my head spinning. I must have looked as confused as I felt, because she paused then smiled gently. Her eyes studied mine for a moment, and then closed, a look of frustration and concentration crossed her face. She looked like she was desperately trying to remember something, something long tucked away in the back of her mind. She licked her lips, sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Suddenly she looked up, as something registered and she called over her shoulder. All I understood was Keitaro, and after a few moments, the covering shifted and something slid across the floor rapidly. The woman before me glanced at the doorway, a look of annoyance crossing her face, before picking up the book, and opening it.  
  
I felt my heart stop for half a second as I looked at the cover. Written in plain print was one word: English. I stared at the book and her, my eyes probably as big as saucers. She flipped to a page, her lips moving silently, before she closed the book, glanced back at me and said calmly, "What is your name?"  
  
I stared at her dumbly and she sighed, closing the book before looking helpless again. I blinked quickly and whispered, still not quite over the shock. "Francesca." She glanced at me, and then a warm smile came over her face. Gracefully, she lifted her hand and placed it on her collarbone, and said, "Kagome."  
  
I was going to be a candidate for some CPR if this kept up. My heart couldn't take any more sudden surprises. I stared at her, my jaw dropping open as I whispered, "Hirotomo Kagome?"  
  
Now it was her turn to be surprised, among a great many other things. It came off of her in waves of sadness and I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy and placed my hand against the ground to keep myself upright. I was more tired than I thought, her emotions cut through me like a razor. For the first time in my life, images accompanied the emotions. Images of a young boy, and a woman who I knew to be her mother. The feeling of loss over leaving her family, and the excitement over the new life she had decided to begin with love.  
  
She recovered from her sudden bout of sadness, and opened the book again, flipping through the pages, forming another sentence in her mind before speaking, "My name, how know you?"  
  
Given the fact that she kept turning to this book to speak to me, I didn't think a lengthy explanation would help her any, so I gave her the shortest and simplest answer I could. I reached into my bag, and pulled out the newest issue of the Inuyasha manga that I had with me to read, and handed it to her. One look at the cover was all it took and she exclaimed loudly.  
  
The cover to the door few open and two figures rushed in. both adult men, one with snow white hair to his waist, tan skin with deep golden eyes and snow white dog ears pressed back against his head. The white of his hair contrasted with the bright read of his outfit, and he regarded me with an infuriated look in his eyes.  
  
The other man was slightly smaller in stature, wearing a red outfit that looked the same material but a different cut from the other. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail fastened at the back of his neck. His skin was sun weathered and tan, only slightly lighter than his counterpart. He too sported a pair of white dog ears atop his head, only his were tipped black. His hair was ebony with small streaks of silver that laced through it. In anyone else it would have looked funny, but it suit him perfectly, and he was watching me with an intensity in his face that frightened me, and thrilled me somehow at the same time.  
  
Kagome passed the book back to the man with the silver hair, who for some reason look familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. When you're scared, my brain runs away from danger till the coast is clear, and mine didn't even leave me a clue to hang on to. Anyway, he stared down at the book, and his eyes got large, and surprised, while Kagome began to laugh, a light laugh that quickly faded into a soft weeping.  
  
"Jii-san," she said between the tears and buried her face in her hands. I could tell her tears were mixed with both sorrow and joy. The younger version glared venomous eyes at me and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, whispering, "Okaa-san? Daijobu?" She nodded and when her hands moved, I could see the sweet smile on her face.  
  
'He called her mother, but he doesn't look like Shippou, he looks more like Inuyasha, which means-' I stared up at the other man, who was staring into the book with a puzzled look on his face. Oh shit! But that didn't make any sense, if you think about the time frame, only about 6 years had passed since the story started, and that guy had to be at least my age, if not older.  
  
Kagome took one of my hands into hers and whispered, "Thank you." She reached for the English book and flipped through the back for a moment before motioning for the men to sit beside her. The one who had called her mother growled faintly under his breath, and if I had fur, I'm sure it would have stood up at attention. She sighed and pointed to the still very puzzled one, who was engrossed in my manga.  
  
"Husband, I-" she began and I stared at him, the name leaving my lips softly, "Inuyasha."  
  
He glanced up at me from the manga, and I felt those amazing eyes stare right through me. A shiver ran through my back. Of all the strange dreams I had had once, actually meeting him in the flesh, was something completely unexplainable. I was the one who looked away first, feeling a little unnerved.  
  
Kagome motioned to the young man who still kneeled behind her and stared down at me, as if I was something insignificant in his eyes. He was the one who pulled me from the well, as it were. I narrowed my eyes and sat up a little straighter. I had seen colder looks in my life, and I certainly wasn't going to let him intimidate me any more than he already had. He blinked in surprise and grumbled under his breath.  
  
Inuyasha responded in kind and Kagome shot them both a look that made their ears fall against their heads, and the young man looked a little ashamed for a moment. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Son Keitaro".  
  
"Keitaro," I repeated softly, feeling the name slide off my lips. It wasn't the strangest name I had ever heard, and it seemed to have a very special meaning. Maybe if I learned more, I would ask. He glared at me, and rose to his feet, turning and leaving the room without another word. Inuyasha gently placed his hand on Kagome's head for a moment, before following him, and Kagome sighed softly.  
  
I watched all this, amazed still by this revelation. The stories were real, very truly real. Kagome really did fall through a well, and meet a hanyou, and they married at the end, and they had a grown child. How was that possible anyway? I closed my eyes, as my head began aching. I couldn't think of all that right then.  
  
Kagome lifted my hands, causing me to open my eyes and watch her as she inspected the bandages, before unwrapping them. I stared at them, red and blistered, surprised I hadn't noticed the pain before. With practiced gentleness she applied a cool salve to them and placed fresh bandages.  
  
"Arigato," I replied, and she looked confused. I sighed softly, and fell really stupid, but communication was communication. I pointed towards myself, then made a small space between my index and thumb, and said the word "Nihongo". She smiled, understanding what I was trying to get across. I knew a little Japanese. She repeated the gestures, and followed with the word, "English." We both began laughing, and I felt a little more relaxed. It would be difficult, but we had a few verbal stepping stones.  
  
Keitaro returned with a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks and handed it at me, looking away with an annoyed look on his face. I took it carefully and said, "Arigato." He blinked and turned his head to look at me, and Kagome chuckled softly. She looked in the book on her lap, and whispered under her breath.  
  
Keitaro glared at his mother, and shook his head, but she motioned her hand towards me. He tried to stare her down, and what she was telling him, I wasn't sure, but he didn't like it. She whispered again, and he sighed, looking away as he muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. "Well-come." That being said, he turned and disappeared from the room as swiftly as he could.  
  
Kagome had set a kettle on the fire, and motioned me to eat the rice with hand gestures, and I picked up the chopsticks clumsily. I knew how to use them, but the bandages made closing my hands up difficult. I managed somehow and only finished half the bowl when I knew I could eat no more. Just as I finished, she poured some water from the kettle into a small cup, added some dried herbs, and handed the cup to me.  
  
She motioned for me to drink and I nodded, lifting it to my lips and blew gently. The smell rising up with the steam reminded me of some of the teas my grandmother used to drink when I was a child, and after sampling a sip, I realized they were just as bitter. Kagome looked a little bemused at the face I made, and I closed my eyes, tilted my head back and swallowed it before my tastebuds realized what I was doing.  
  
I bit my lip and resisted the full body 'icky' shiver that teased my nerves, handing the cup back with a brave smile. She laughed softly, and placed the cup to the side, and leaned forward, gently pushing me down onto my back. I tried to resist, I wanted to try and talk with her more, but as my head touched the futon, I felt a wave of deep drowsiness come over me, and yawned despite of myself. Kagome nodded and motioned with her hands to sleep, which I couldn't prevent doing, even if I wanted to. I whispered a thank you, or perhaps I meant to but my body was feeling so heavy I'm not sure if I actually managed to get the words from my lips as I drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Keitaro to the rescue

AN: Okay, a little bit of an explanation. Murphy's Law says "If anything can go wrong, it will" (I'm paraphrasing, don't sue!). Schwarz's Law (which was given to me by a friend as part of a joke) is:"If anything can go wrong, it will, and it will probably happen to me!"  
  
Disclaimer time. I'm a college student on my last year, do you think I own anything besides mountains of books I can't sell back, debts that'll take me 20 years to pay off, and my computer? Nope, don't own anything else but that, well I do own myself, technically, but that's about it.  
  
And for those of you who are thinking of asking, and I can hear it buzzing around in your heads, yes there are other characters besides I/K/M/S/Sh/Kir from the original series in here. The "vecchio brontalone" *as I so eloquently called him today and cause my friend to snort her soda* is in here. I wonder if any of you out there can translate that :P For those who can't, I'm referring to Sesshomaru. Kimi():Thanks, and you don't need to beg, so long as the reviews keep coming, I'll keep writing, and rewriting if needs be ^_^  
  
LadyGrey: Thank you, I hope you keep reading  
  
Dia(): I cried after reading your review, I did!! I have witnesses to prove it too. Never have I had such an insightful and wonderful review!! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Keitaro, I'm trying desperately to make him his own person, and not just a mirror of his father. As for plot *winks* I think there might be some romance in there, at some point, but with whom I can't say just yet *grin* and believe me, it's not quite as predictable as you all might think. I'm glad I can't get rid of you as a fan, I like my fans, they're always a great source of self esteem when a chapter is very hard to push out!!  
  
del_kaidin(): I think it's hilarious the way you started that last review! "Three chapters of a story I wasn't going to read-" It's very touching that I'm keeping your interest! Sorry that it's taking me so long in between updates, I started working and I leave early in the morning, come home at night, but I've been working on this chapter and the next one on my lunch breaks, don't worry, I'll try and update ASAP.  
  
Lana: Better late than never!! I'm glad you're enjoying this. I haven't decided yet whether I should eventually collar Keitaro. Probably something that has been over done by others so we'll see what happens  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Every hear of Murphy's law? Well I fall under Schwarz's law, because he thought Murphy was an optimist. Well Schwarz didn't let me down this time, and I hit the ground rather ungracefully, my feet touching first and losing their stance, sending me tumbling to the dirt. I looked up to see the same sky staring down at me, mocking me! I sighed and rose to my feet and grudgingly climbed back up the wall of the well, avoiding the vines this time, and making my climb a lot harder.  
  
"Why people do rock climbing for fun is so beyond me," I muttered breathlessly as I grabbed a hold of the wooden ledge and lifted myself out. I sat on the edge and rubbed my arms. They ached angrily at me and I closed my eyes, gathering my thoughts.  
  
Okay, so I couldn't go through the well. This could pose a problem. I felt laughter ripple in the air and felt the amusement brush my skin. Frowning I turned my head towards him, my eyes still closed. I felt his amusement die down quickly, and was replaced by worry. He knew I had caught him, and how I had done that was puzzling him. Good, let him worry. I slowly opened my eyes and glared in his direction, then rose from my seat and started back down that path from where I came. I wrapped all of my emotions deep inside me, and placed a steely mask over my face.  
  
If he wanted to laugh at me, he could laugh, but I wouldn't give him any satisfaction of seeing any reaction from me. His eyes followed me, and worry was replaced by curiosity, as he rose up behind me and walked just out of my sight.  
  
I continued walking feeling his presence just behind me, and away from my line of sight. It was so damned frustrating being so dumb in this world, unable to get my thoughts across. I didn't even realize how late it was till I came out of the tree line and could see the purpling sky around me. Small lights were beginning in the village and I paused waiting for my escort to approach. He didn't. I sighed and turned around, looking straight where I could Feel him hiding.  
  
"Keitaro," I said and motioned to him. Surprise and caution rippled on the wind. I motioned again and arrogence and dislike followed.  
  
Okay, for some reason he hated me. I could deal with that. I just wish I could tell him to quit following me. I made my way down the hill, and settled into the grass that grew there. He could make his way home then, without having to actually get near me. I laid back and stared up at the sky till the stars appeared above me, and I couldn't quite remember when it had happened. Never had I seen so many stars at one time, and they reminded me of how small I really was, and just as alone.  
  
I closed my eyes, and enjoyed my little hideaway in the grasses, away from the sight. Thankfully it was a cool dry night and I had found the perfect place to sleep. I hoped that Kagome wouldn't come looking for me, I needed time away from all of them, a place to gather my thoughts.  
  
Contentment, weariness and joy drifted up from the village with the warm smells of cooking. I smiled and let those pleasing feelings drift through me, warming my heart. These were good people, I decided. Perhaps being stuck in this time wouldn't be all that bad.  
  
Those thoughts were interrupted by a large, foul smelling hand over my mouth and another grabbing my wrist, pulling me to my feet. I had been so distracted that I hadn't even felt them approach.  
  
'Stupid!' I mentally yelled at myself. I stared defiantly at the two I could see standing in front of me, both despicably smelly, dirty, and leering at me. I couldn't break the hold on my wrist without hurting myself and no one could hear my scream, even if I tried. I let my eyes roll back and willed my body to go limp, using gravity to pull me down to the ground, becoming a heavy lump. Let them think I had fainted. I opened my mind as fast as I could, praying that it would work. In truth, I had never used my Empathy to my advantage, and certainly never to such a large extent, but I didn't have another choice, I was about to be dragged off by these thugs and- well it was better not to think of that.  
  
The fear and terror I felt inside ignited into a wildfire, fuelled by my Empathy and I stretched it out swiftly, blanketing the village. Guilt underlined it all, but I would not go down without some sort of a fight. I felt the anxiety rise, felt the wake of caution run over me in response. It was working, thank goodness. Above the wave of alert, two very strong and highly protective presences rose above the rest.  
  
'Boy, are you going to get it,' I thought gleefully, and managed to keep the smirk off my lips. My would be captors hadn't tried moving me yet, or anything else for that matter, and overheard them talking, but couldn't understand what they were saying. Noises from the village drifted around us, and I could feel the rest of the village coming out of their homes. I felt footsteps beside me, and rough arms pull me to my feet, slapping me hard. I yelped and opened my eyes, staring at the third man, who stared at me suspiciously.  
  
His partners yelled something and took off running and I knew what they saw. Already I could feel the anger warming the air like a bonfire. Two very angry hanyous were not what they had planned on this exertion, and they took off running for the forest. The third man snarled and quickly spun me around, bringing a very large and very sharp knife to my neck. I inhaled sharply, bringing me out of my slight daze that the over use of my gifts had given me, and stood a little straighter. He wasn't just an ordinary thug, he knew his weapons. This blade was razor sharp, the slightest mistake and I was dead.  
  
I tried to slow the frantic beating of my heart, each pulse pressed against the cold blade. Inuyasha growled and the blade pressed a little harder on my skin. I could feel the sting as it nicked me and a slow trickle itched down my skin. I took a sharp breath, and didn't even try to move. I could feel the stalemate in the air, and I knew I had to try and do something. I felt anger boil up, overcoming the fear that froze my features. I refused to go down like this; I refused to give in to this wrong turn of fate.  
  
Only one thing came to mind, and I knew it was a great risk. I didn't even know if it would work, and if it didn't, I wouldn't have any more strength to try and fight back. I had never used my Empathy against anyone before, but I had to try. I stared right into Keitaro's eyes and tried to convey one message to him, 'Get Ready!'. I closed my eyes, and took a slow deep breath, gathering all my energy into concentrating. The blade disappeared from my throat; the ground vanished from beneath me. I stood in the middle of nothing but my will and I slowly began work.  
  
I turned my mind to one thing, the man behind me. I focused on everything my senses told me about him. The stench of his breath, the greasiness of his skin, the heat reflecting off him, the pounding of his heart against my back, the rapid breathing that filled my ears. Everything focused on him, and I lashed out, grabbing a hold of his mind as swiftly as I could. It was like reaching into a vat of muck and mud, slimy, thick and disgusting, and felt dirty on levels that water and soap could never clean. I reached deep inside, past his base thoughts and feelings, and grabbed onto his subconscious mind, pulling out his deepest fear, the things of his dreaming mind that used to terrify him as a child, and still made him wake with a cold sweat on dark nights. I brought them to the surface, to where his conscious mind waited and forced them before his eyes. His world became his worst nightmare. Everything he saw became an unholy terror, and I made sure that it would stay that way.  
  
I heard his scream in my ear and opened my eyes, feeling disoriented as my mind returned to my own self. He shuddered and pulled me back against him. It hadn't worked, I expected him release me and go running, instead he held onto me as if I were a lifeline from the madness that was trying to consume him. I tried to pull away, and he pulled his arm against me. I was suddenly aware of warmth, a strange warmth that carried a familiar smell, sliding down my collarbone. I was flung to the ground, and my world became a daze of colors. Only then, as I reached up to my neck and felt the pulsing liquid there, did the severity of my actions reach my mind. I stared down at the ground, still surprised that it was happening.  
  
I felt tired, but I knew that would probably happen, and I was vaguely aware of the blur of silver and red that flew over me, in the direction my captor had taken. What did register was just after that, I realized that a warm body was pressed against me, and warm air was drifting over my neck. A soothing sensation flooded me, and I felt my body fall backwards, so that I stared at the sky. I blinked slowly and my eyes cleared just enough to be aware of ebony and silver, just below my nose. Something was pressed against my neck, and it tickled, but in a soothing way. I closed my eyes, and resigned myself to my fate, feeling light and strangely calm.  
  
A hand grabbed a hold of me, and pulled me back, making me feel the weight of my body again, and I blinked in surprise, and gasped in a sharp breath. Keitaro lifted his head and stared down at me, and I looked up into his eyes. Worry was there, and fear. Fear for me? Mostly compassion, strength and safety. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I knew he had saved my life. Instinct overtook sense and I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in his shoulder. He froze in my arms, and hesitantly repeated the gesture. I sighed softly, and pulled back. His cheeks were flushed, and I realized that I had embarrassed him. I looked up into his eyes, and opened my lips to speak, when something gripped me, and I fell into darkness. 


	4. New Faces and Old Ones Too

AN: By popular request (who am I kidding, I've only got two reviewing readers.but that's good enough for me *grin*), here's Chapter 3!! And yep, I"ve got review comments as well!! Arigato everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!! Oh yeah, disclaimer *coughs and clears throat* I don't own any part of Inuyasha, nor do I own any part of any other original character. I do take credit for the plot of the story, Francesca, and all the kids that will be named here on out, but not for their parents.  
  
Review Comments:  
  
Lana: Hey, you can't possibly know where this is going, cause even I'm not sure. I have an idea, positively wicked and mischevious ideas *grin*, but an idea non the less!! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this. I don't concider this quite a self insert, because Francesca isn't my name, and I could only WISH I looked like her, but her personality is mine ^_^  
  
Dia(): Keitaro is his father's child, but he's also his mother's child. I'm trying to keep this in mind when I write him out. You'll probably have more questions than answers as this story plays out, but all in good time, you'll understand him. He's a very complicated person. Anyway, enjoy this chapter too!! *I hope*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I awoke to a very soft whispered speech, a few hushed giggles, and the wonderful sensation of something warm and soft curled up against me and purring. I had rolled on my side during the night, and was lying with one arm bent beneath my head. The warm purring feeling was nestled against my stomach and I could feel tiny hands clutching at the bandages around my ribs. I blinked my eyes, clearing the blur of sleep from them. A big pair of aqua green eyes was a few inches from my face, blinking curiously at me. I had to very slowly lean my head back to focus better, or so I thought, because one pair of eyes became two, attached to two identical bodies. Fluffy red hair and small pert noses sniffed curiously at me.  
  
They watched me, watching them and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Shippou, two Shippous staring back at me, wearing soft green jackets and matching pants. Now the logical thing to do was to be surprised, even cry out, especially after they both grinned at me mischievously and flashed small pointed fangs. Maybe I was still a little too asleep or perhaps I was just too used to the anime world of Inuyasha to be afraid.  
  
I felt a movement and glanced down to the small white ball that was curled up against me. Soft pale skin shone through the fringe of thick white hair. I took a slow breath, trying not to disturb the creature, when it moved again and yawned, stretching beside me. She, as I realized it was a little girl, slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, the sleep still evident in her large golden eyes. It was amazing; she was a miniature version of her father, right down to the soft down covered dog ears on her head. She wore a pink kimono, instead of red, that made her look more like a doll rather than a living, breathing girl. She slowly seemed to wake up, staring up at me with a mixture of fear, alarm and curiosity in her eyes, and I froze as her small rose mouth shifted into a small "O" and she suddenly let out a high pitched wail.  
  
Both Shippous covered their ears, pained expressions on their faces and the little girl leapt away from me screaming, "Nii-chan!" The Shippous glanced at her, then me, and quickly ducked behind my bag as a very angry looking Keitaro flew into the room, claws bared. The little girl flew into his arms, weeping and he turned murderous eyes towards me, screaming at me in Japanese.  
  
I was tired, still very sore and now scared out of my wits. My nerves were shot and I leapt to my feet and did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Osuwari!" I yelled.  
  
All the audience froze and even the young man looked frightened, as if that word might actually work on him. Judging by the sudden tension in the air, I realized that my first instinct probably wasn't my best one.  
  
((AN: Okay, since my friends didn't understand why that word would work, let me give my explanation. Imagine growing up your whole life, and every time Mom and Dad had a fight, and Mom yelled SIT, Dad would eat floor, you'd be scared of that word as well. Now add onto the fact that a complete stranger, from another time has just yelled that SAME word at you, well.I hope you get the picture.))  
  
A young woman ran into the room, and quickly pressed her hands against his chest, glancing back at me for a moment and then up at Keitaro. I couldn't hear what she said, and I'm sure that I wouldn't have understood even if I did, so I stood there, every nerve still on end. I just kept staring at his claws. The little girl whimpered softly and whispered in a bell toned voice, and the young woman nodded, gently running her hand through the child's hair. She motioned for Keitaro and the little girl to leave, which he did, after giving me another look of death.  
  
The young woman turned and glanced at my bag, and said two words, "Kin, Kioshi". I assumed those were the names of the twins because two pairs of ears peeked out from behind my pack. They shook their heads in unison and the woman placed her hands on her hips, speaking in that tone that mother's often use that leaves little room for argument. It didn't work on these two; they shook their heads harder and clutched the bag straps fiercely.  
  
A soft growl sounded behind the woman and a very small black and white striped cat appeared at her heels.  
  
'Kirara?' I thought and heard the twins squeal in terror. She was still in her cat form, rather than her larger fire cat form, but it sounded obvious from the twins that she meant business and they knew it. I stepped to the side, to stand before them, my hands palm up before me.  
  
"It's okay, um, I know you don't understand, but it's okay," I said softly, and the twins leapt up on my shoulders, understanding perfectly that I was protecting them, and taking to a higher ground, just in case. Kirara seemed to get the idea and trotted out. The young woman just sighed and gave them a look, before stepping forward and bowing slightly.  
  
"Maeko," she said and pointed to herself. I smiled and bowed my head slightly, "Francesca." She was a lovely young girl, probably in her early teens, and dressed in a miko's outfit. Her ebony hair hung just past her shoulder blades, and was pulled back with a piece of ribbon. I figured her to be Sango's child, since Kirara was with her, but when she moved closer I could see the gold flicks of color in her soft brown eyes. I smiled and ventured a guess, "Kagome okaasan?"  
  
She smiled softly and nodded, and didn't seem too put off by my very limited lack of language, as she knelt beside the fire, to heat up some water. I shook my head, I didn't need to sleep anymore, and I wasn't even sure how long I had been asleep. What I needed was a bath, my skin was crawling from at least a days worth of dirt. I rubbed my hands along my arms, making a motion of washing and she nodded, holding up a finger to tell me to wait.  
  
After a moment, she returned with a small pile of clothes in her hand, and motioned for me to follow. I paused at the doorway, and carefully pulled a twin from each shoulder. "Matte," I said and they pouted, and were almost too adorable to refuse, but I didn't want them to come with me. I knew that they were mischievous and who knew what they'd do to me while I bathed.  
  
I followed Maeko through the house, a rather large one, with a center eating room, and three rooms branching off from it, which I assumed were bedrooms. I did the math in my head as we walked, if only to keep my mind from the stares I was getting from the men and women of the village. Kagome and Inuyasha would share one room, so that left two for the children. I already knew that Maeko and Keitaro were siblings, but what of the little one. She called for Nii-chan, which was brother, and Keitaro came in, so that meant that there were three children. The girls would probably share a room, which left Keitaro with his own, and I was staying in one of the rooms. Oh great, no wonder he hated me, I took his room!  
  
I blinked away from my thoughts and saw that we had arrived in the woods. I could smell the water in the air before I could see the springs. The water was going to feel so wonderful. Maeko helped me carefully undo the bandages and placed my clothing on the bank, before quietly slipping into the forest again before I could say thank you. I eased into the water, sighing softly as the water hit my skin. It was warmer than I expected, but almost instantly all my aches and pains washed away. I sunk down till the water covered my shoulders, and closed my eyes, letting my senses slip out of the tight grip I was holding on them, and expand around me. The forest was quiet and peaceful, and only for a split second did I worry about anything coming after me. I realized they wouldn't have left me here alone if there was any danger, so I relaxed and pulled my senses back close to me, not at tight as normal, but just enough to warn me of danger if it should approach.  
  
I reached for the sandy bottom and scooped some in my hand, using it as a natural loofa, scrubbing my skin gently to get away all the dirt. Taking a deep breath, submerged myself, scrubbing my scalp with my hands, making as much of an effort as I could to get clean, without soap. I surfaced, taking deep breaths, and feeling much more human then when I entered the water. How strange that phrase seemed to me now, now that I was in a land where being human wasn't always a good thing.  
  
Being sufficiently clean and relaxed, I pulled myself from the water, and wrung out my hair carefully and reached for the clothing when I heard a noise in the bushes. Fearing an attack, I reached for my nearest weapon, a rock, and threw it. It seemed like a good idea at the time, though as it flew through the air I realized that if my opponent was what I thought it was, a rock wasn't going to help me in the least.  
  
I heard a curse, and an angry face rose above the bushes. It was Keitaro. "Doshite, baka!" He growled at me and I managed to keep a dignified look on my face, despite my lack of wardrobe.  
  
"Baka no baka," I countered with the only big insult I knew and crossed my arms over my chest. He glared at me, and then suddenly realized my situation because a flush rose to his cheeks and he spun around quickly, turning his back to me. I had won. The fact that I had won through embarrassment didn't occur to me at that point. I pulled on the kimono and pants that were left for me, amusingly enough, matching miko's outfit to Kagome's. I coughed politely to let him know the coast was clear, or covered as it were, and he grunted without even looking at me, walking away. I watched him till he turned and motioned me to follow, very annoyed.  
  
"Gomen nasai," I whispered softly, taking pace just behind him. I saw his ears twitch slightly but he crossed his arms with a 'Feh' and didn't even bother turning around to look at me. I sighed to myself, 'Okay, this lack of communication is getting to be very annoying," I decided and tried to think of ways to try and improve my vocabulary.  
  
I heard a rustle in the bushes and froze. My companion didn't seem to notice or care. I cautiously crept towards the noise, glancing into the bushes curiously. Mirth and mischief radiated from behind the leaves and I smiled. If those fox twins wanted to play, I had the perfect game for them. I feigned ignorance at their existence, feeling their anxiety build and release as they predictably leapt from the bushes to pounce me. I cried out in surprise and let them tackle me to the ground, letting them complete their game, before I began to laugh. They were gracious enough to help me to my feet. My guide had stopped and was watching us with a bored look on his face.  
  
"Shippou ottasan?" I asked them and their eyes widened as their heads bobbed up and down. Suddenly, they bombarded me with a slew of questions, none of which I understood.  
  
Keitaro snorted and yelled at them. I understood the word 'baka' and 'betsunei'. The twins pouted and I glared at him, for making them feel bad. Perhaps I could make it up to them.  
  
I knelt down before them, feeling utterly foolish at the words I was about to say. "Kitsune sensei", I said and as expected, they looked at me like I had lost my mind. I picked a flower and held it out before me. "Nani?" Nothing.  
  
I sighed and tried again. Pointing to myself, I said "Francesca," then I pointed to the flower repeating, "Nani?" One of twins' ears perked up, "Hana" he replied.  
  
Success! Or was that another question? I tried again. "Oona" I pointed to myself, "Kitsune" to them, and then the flower again, "Nani?"  
  
They both grinned and exclaimed in one voice, "Hana!"  
  
"Hana," I replied and they grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the path, pointing out everything they could see and named it. I repeated as fast as I could keep up, and by the time we reached the village, I knew the basic names for most of the flora around the village. Keitaro walked behind us, his arms folded over his chest, hands tucked inside the sleeves of his haori. He kept his eyes at a distance but he couldn't hide the faint tingle of amusement from his mind. I smiled faintly and crossed my own arms. It was a small victory in my eyes.  
  
The kitsune pulled at my pant legs and pointed excitedly at a figure approaching. "Ottosan" they yelled and ran down towards him. I paused on the hill and watched the happy exchange between father and sons. In my mind, I still had the chibi image of a cartoon Shippou, but the figure before me shattered that image.  
  
He was tall and slender, and even his slightest movements were filled with grace and elegance and the underlining strength of a good soul. His face was a warm tan color, and his hair was that coppery gold color that women I knew wished they could buy in a bottle. It was pulled up in his signature ponytail, but that ponytail hung full and shining to his other tail, the same fluffy puff from his youth. His clothing was still a simple green vest, and pants, only now the vest was worn over a chest that was lined with a soft layer of fur, the same color as the hair on his head.  
  
They spoke to their father in such a flurry of speech that I wasn't surprised to see Shippou look a little flustered by them. I simply smiled and watched them, reveling in the wonderful warmth between them. I was so happy to see Shippou laughing and playing, being a father where once he had lost his.  
  
Family. A twinge of guilt hit my heart. Mine must be worried about me by now. I'm sure my absence had been noticed by someone. I blinked quickly, mentally yelling at the tears that stung my eyes to go away. I wouldn't think of them now, there wasn't anything I could do at this point to change things, or could I? I hadn't even thought of trying the well again, stupid me! I carefully stepped backwards, into the shadows of the forest, grateful that Keitaro had decided to disappear. I turned once inside the tree line and ran down the path that we had just come. I didn't look back, for fear it would slow me down. I wasn't sure if I was running in the right direction, I couldn't see the Goshinboku towering over the other trees, with their foliage so thick. I simply relied on my own intuition and luck to find my way.  
  
Both seemed to be in a good mood today as I rushed out into the clearing that held the well. I slowed to a walk and stopped at the lip, looking into its depths. I could see its dirt bottom, where I had arrived only a few days before. Part of me didn't want to leave, I had been given a golden opportunity, but the logical part of me said I had responsibilities and a life back on the other side of the well, and I had to get back.  
  
I stood up on the edge of the well, feeling the wood beneath my feet creak and groan, and closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and jumped. 


	5. New Discoveries

AN: Cause you all were so patient with me, I decided to get out Chapter 5 tonight as well (plus I'm still at my friend's house and abusing her computer!!) I can't type up my stuff at home, so I come here after work and type what I write.anyways.enjoy (I hope)!!  
  
As always, I most defiantly own nothing, especially IY and company. If I did, I would be spending my time working on the next mangas instead of working my silly summer job, and still spending my night writing fan fictions, just so you all wouldn't know who I was *giggle* Anyways, on with the show.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*dream sequence*  
  
"Mama, why are you crying?"  
  
"Because, I miss my family"  
  
"But we're your family, and we're right here, papa and me."  
  
"I know that darling, but I have other family too. You have an uncle, and a grandmother and a great-grandmother, somewhere through this well."  
  
"A well, they live in a well?"  
  
"No, the well is- was a doorway to their home, but I can't go through the doorway anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I made a choice, before you were born, that I wasn't going to use that door anymore, that I would stay here and take care of the people in the village."  
  
"So you're sad cause you miss your family, cause you can't see them anymore. Do you want to go back there?"  
  
"Oh Keitaro, do not worry, I can't ever go there again, and I would never leave you behind. I just wish you could meet them, especially your Uncle Sato, you remind me of him sometimes. Maybe someday, I'll find a way back."  
  
-I hope not Mama, I hope you never go through that well again. I don't want you to go away and never come back.-  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw Shippou's sons sleeping next to me. I tried to move and sit up, but the room spun and I laid back down with a sigh of defeat.  
  
I heard the soft pat of a bare foot and turned my head as I heard the covering of the doorway move. Caution made me jumpy and I watched silently as Keitaro shuffled around me. The kits woke up and jumped to their feet.  
  
"Go away!' they yelled and I stared at them in shock. It was in Japanese, I knew it wasn't in English, and I understood them.  
  
"Shut up runts," he snarled as he obviously found what he was looking for and walked towards me. I watched him, silently, waiting to see what he would say, or do.  
  
'Don't make us fight you," said one of the twins as he growled and tried to look menacing. Keitaro rolled his eyes and knelt beside me, and I watched him passively as he began to carefully lift the bandage on my neck.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked the other twin, who I just began to notice was a little different than his brother. His colorings were more red than golden red, and he seemed quieter.  
  
"Hai, the wound's healed well. She was very lucky that we were there to stop the bleeding." He gently ran a finger along my skin and I felt my heart leap beneath his finger. Embarrassed I looked away, but he didn't seem to notice, studying my neck for a few more moments, before changing the bandage. I was amazed at how gentle he was behinaving towards me.  
  
"You two try not to overwork her, she still has a lot of rest to get," he said and glanced at me again before adding, "And tell me if you notice antying strange. I don't know how she managed to scare off those men, but I'm going to find out."  
  
Great, just what I needed. Now he had even more reason to be following me around. And what was worse, when he did figure out what had happened, what would happen to me? How was I going to explain my sudden language hurdle? I had a feeling I knew what had happened, but how can you explain invading his mind and learning that way?  
  
I slowly sat up and placed my hadn to my neck, very conscious of the three pairs of eyes watching me. I smiled politely and whispered, "Arigato Keitaro." He blinked and a slight flush rose to his cheeks before he said "Feh" and stood.  
  
"Why are you so mean to the pretty lady," said the quiet twin.  
  
"Yeah, no wonder you don't have a mate, you're too mean!" added his brother.  
  
Keitaro lunged at him but I had a feeling he would and moved quickly to place myself between them, shielding the cubs. Keitaro stopped just short of bowling me over and glared angrily at me. I stood my ground, meeting his iron will with one of my own.  
  
"Stupid woman, you're lucky my mother is so concerned with your well-being or I would easily throw you down that cursed well, and be done with you!"  
  
I stared at him, the hatred and contempt in his voice conflicting with the hazy memories of his rescue, and how concerned and gentle he was then. I felt my cheeks flush furiously and I looked away.  
  
"Stupid woman from the future, can't understand a word I'm saying, you shouldn't be here. You're doing nothing but confusing the pups, and making my mother remember that place. I should drop you in the middle of the forest and let the next hungry youkai or man for that matter take you off my hands and get you out of my hair.  
  
I clasp my hands together tightly, till my knuckles turned white. His hatred was choaking me, and I was too weak to try and block him out. I rose to my feet and took off running, I had to get out of that room, away from all that heat. I flew from the door and the heat hit me like a brick wall. Gasping I leaned back against the side of the house, forcing air however warm it was, into my lungs. Slowly my knees crumpled beneath me, and I folded myself as tightly as I could, and cried. Pride be damned, I couldn't help it. The shock over the past few days finally caught up with me, and I broke down.  
  
AN: I'm sorry this is so short, but I did want to get all done tonight, but I have to be up really early tomorrow morning, and it's already midnight and I still have to get home. So I hope this quenches your appetites for a while. I apologize for the sorta-cliffie, and I'll get 6 done as soon as possible!!! 


	6. Meeting the family

AN: Okay minna, this chapter is most defiantly dedicated to Dia who has sent me the most tear jerking, heart warming, and inspirational reviews that I think I have ever gotten from anyone!! Thanks hun, you've been great, and I'm glad you did decide to read my story! If you want a beta reader for your story, I'd be more than happy to!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I opened my eyes at the feel of a gentle tugging at my sleeve. I lifted my head, and looked into a pair of golden eyes, filled with worry and sadness. It was the little girl from the other morning, Keitaro's little sister. I stared at her for a moment, curious as to what she was doing here, when she carefully pulled my hands away from my knees, opened my arms, slipped into my lap, and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. I felt a sob escape my throat as I held her close in a gentle embrace. Her hair was silky soft snow beneath my fingertips and she nuzzled her little face against my collarbone affectionately.  
  
"Don't cry pretty lady," she whispered and hugged me again. I smiled and wiped my cheeks, ashamed that I had broken down in front of her, worse that she felt she had to come and comfort me. She watched me, and smiled when she saw that I was smiling, but didn't release her hold on me.  
  
I could hear yelling form inside the house but everything was too muffled for me to make out. I heard a slight shuffle of feet and glanced over to see the fox twins standing there as well, looking shy and a little guilty. I motioned them over, and they approached, taking up the remaining room on my lap. The little girl giggled and said," Silly, I was here first!"  
  
"There's room for us too," said the soft spoken twin, and snuggled against me. His brother mimicked him, and I blushed, once feeling more alone than I ever thought possible, now I had three small children in my lap, who were fighting for my affections. I gently scratched the little girl's ears and she smiled.  
  
"Ooh, Mamma does that too," she chirped, and the other two made faces at her. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics, my previous fear and sadness having completely vanished.  
  
"Why do you think Kei-niichan hates her so much?" the girl whispered.  
  
"I dunno, he was being really nice to her, and then he got really mean, I don't understand him," said one of the twins, the one with more golden coloring. I watched them, trying to make it seem as if I didn't understand what they were saying.  
  
The little girl tugged at my sleeve again, "Onee-san," she said softly, "Do you know why he was mad at you?"  
  
I blinked and looked confused. "Kohana," piped the softer spoken twin, "She doesn't speak our language, she's a foreigner remember?"  
  
Kohana, which I gathered was her name pouted, "That's not fair, how are we supposed to talk to her then?"  
  
"Well, your Mamma seems to be reading in that funny scroll of hers and trying to remember how to speak to her, but that could take forever. She asked us to teach here stuff," both twins puffed up proudly at this, and I laughed, just because they looked so silly. Kohana laughed as well.  
  
"You said she didn't speak like us, how did she ask you that?" she said, looking important.  
  
"She can say a few things, like thank you and what, and sensei," said the golden twin a matter-of-factly, "So we figured out from there. And she knew Papa's name too! How did she know Papa?"  
  
Kohana shrugged, "I dunno, but I like her," she said and hugged me again suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't like her before. You screamed at her, just as loud as your brother did."  
  
Kohana pouted, "But that's cause I was scared! I walked in my sleep again, and thought I was sleeping with Mamma and when I saw her, I got scared! You can't yell at me for that!"  
  
"Yeah huh"  
  
"Uh uh"  
  
"Yeah huh," echoed the twins together and Kohana made a face at them, "Meanies!"  
  
I watched with mirth plainly written on my face, enjoying their antics. It was refreshing, and defiantly better than what awaited me when I returned into the house. Speaking of which, I had the feeling that we were about to be interrupted. I was correct, as I saw Kagome walk around the side of the house, and pause, smiling at the sight before her.  
  
"Kohana, Kin, Kyoshi, let her up now, there's something we have to speak to her about."  
  
"Oh, okay Mamma," Kohana said, and the twins got off my lap, but Kohana hung tightly to my neck. Not wanting to lose the feeling of a tiny being hugging me, I carefully scooped her in my arms and stood, balancing her on my hip. She grinned joyfully at her mother, who just sighed and motioned for us to follow.  
  
It was hard, especially after the little ones had put so much trust in me, not to tell them that I understood what they were saying, but I had to wait until the right moment. So we four walked into the house, and what awaited me was something I most surely didn't expect. Inuyasha was standing there, his hand holding Keitaro by the hair so he couldn't run away. But that wasn't what made my heart stop in my chest, it was what was around his neck. It was a rosary, the same rosary that his father once sported.  
  
He glared at me, and growled, but his father wouldn't let him move.  
  
"Don't even think about it pup, this is your punishment for insulting our guest. Maybe this will teach you to keep a muzzle on that mouth of yours," Inuyasha hissed at his eldest. I gently placed Kohana on the ground and stepped closer to Keitaro.  
  
"Mamma, does she know what to do?" Kohana whispered behind me.  
  
"I think so," Kagome whispered back, and I paused only a foot away from him. Gently I reached up and fingered the beads in my hand. He growled and grabbed my wrist, but I simply met his eyes gently, and he blinked in surprise, and let go. I was probably going to get a bruise, just judging by how hard he grabbed me, but I wasn't worried about that.  
  
I licked my lips nervously, and looked down at the rosary, then back at him. His eyes glowed with anger, but beneath that anger, was underlining cold fear. He feared the necklace, feared what would become of him, that he would be some sort of slave to the one person he hated the most. I bit my lip and sighed. I didn't want that. It may have worked for Kagome once, because Inuyasha did try to kill her, but Keitaro didn't want me dead, not truly, he was just afraid I would destroy his world. I had to prove to him that I wasn't some horrible enemy, and I didn't want to break up his family.  
  
I took the rosary in my hands again, and grabbed a hold tightly.  
  
"Kagome, what is she doing?" Inuyasha asked worriedly, and I could feel Kagome's pleasure as she realized what I was about to do. "Don't worry Inuyasha, it's her choice."  
  
I smiled slightly, and pulled at the rosary with all my might. The thread, which would never come off his neck by his own hand, snapped easily in mine, beads shattering all over the floor. Kohana gasped softly, and I could feel the twins awe at what I had just done. I carefully placed the few beads that were in my hand, into Keitaro's, turned on my heel, and walked back outside.  
  
Behind me I could hear the children murmuring, and Inuyasha whisper, "You are so lucky!"  
  
I crossed my arms and leaned up against the side of the house, by the doorframe, crossing one leg over the other. A warm breeze blew the hair off my neck and it wasn't till then that I realized how hot I was. I quickly twisted my hair up into a bun and tied it into a knot, bringing it off the nape of my neck.  
  
I heard the shifting of clothing beside me, and didn't even bother to look at him, it was his job to make that first move. I could feel his nervousness, and confusion. He had been horribly rude, and insulted me, and yet I had shown him kindness and he didn't quite understand it. He coughed and I glanced at him. He couldn't meet my gaze, and simply stared at his feet. I lifted my eyebrow, and shifted my body so that my body language reflected all the arrogance, impatience and irritability that he had shown me since my arrival. His ears twitched a top his head, and he slowly looked up at me, before looking away.  
  
"Gomen nasai," he whispered and I sighed deeply.  
  
"I wish I could believe that," I said plainly in English, and he looked at me curiously, his ears twitching again. "You're just saying sorry because you feel you have to, not because you want to, and I can't accept that apology." He tilted his head to the side, and looked rather like a little puppy, that I had to force my face to remain serious, while I really wanted to laugh.  
  
Kohana and the twins had peeked their heads outside the door and I stomped my foot, causing them all to yelp and duck back inside. This I couldn't help but laugh at, and even Keitaro seemed to find it slightly amusing, for he smirked.  
  
I sighed and extended my hand. He stared at it a moment, not understanding, so I reached forward and grasped his, shaking it firmly and letting it drop. He turned to glance at his mother.  
  
"It's a western thing, shaking hands means agreement on something, I think its her way of responding to your apology," Kagome said from within the shadows of the house.  
  
"Ah," he said softly.  
  
We stood there, awkwardly silent.  
  
"Keitaro, you are too much like your father, if you wish to kiss the woman, then do so now while the time is nigh, don't wait too foolishly long," came a soft male voice behind us, and I spun around, too fast to notice the deep blush that came to Keitaro's face. An older gentleman was walking towards us, his hand entwined with a woman that looked the same age, probably in their early 40's.  
  
I stared at them a moment. Maybe the heat scrambled my brain, or I was still reeling from all the days events, but it took me several seconds before I realized who they were. The man had midnight black hair, pulled back in a ponytail with a small gold earring in his left ear. His robes were dark blue and purple in color, and around his right hand was a small beaded chain. The woman wore her hair in a high ponytail, and it brushed the back of her legs lazily as she walked. Besides that she was dressed as other women in the village, in a plain kimono and sandals. It was how she moved that caught my attention. She could have been a cat, for she moved with elegance and grace, and her strength was reflected in her walk.  
  
I couldn't believe it, it was really them. Okay, you'd think after meeting Inuyasha and Kagome, that would have been enough to have me expect the rest of the group, but it was still a grand joy and surprise to see them. Miroku and Sango, much older but still recognizably them.  
  
Miroku stepped up to the door and smiled. Instinctively I took a step away, careful of his ever famous hand. He looked surprised, and then laughed warmly, to which Sango joined in.  
  
"Kagome, I have not done so in many years, yet you have already given me a bad image in this woman's eyes!" Miroku shouted into the house. Kaogme replied, "No houshi-sama, this is all her own knowledge. She only knows you as you once were, when we used to collect shards together."  
  
"Ah yes, perhaps someone should update our tale, for I found a lovely young woman to tame my wicked ways, and teach me some new ones," he said, grinning at his wife, who smacked his arm. I laughed softly at their antics, and quickly covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to be understanding what they were saying, and laughing as I did, wasn't supported merely by their behavior.  
  
"Come inside, dinner is soon to be ready," Kagome called, "Where is your flock," she asked.  
  
"Coming behind us," Sango spoke as she walked by me into the house. Miroku gave Keitaro a knowing grin, which was instantly met with a look of disinterest. Miroku laughed and followed his wife inside, and I moved to join them when a hand snaked around my waist, and I was suddenly pulled into strange arms, a mans arms. I blinked up in surprise as deep blue violet eyes shined down on me seductively.  
  
"Hello my illustrious beauty from another time," he purred at me, and I blinked in surprise at him. He had dark black hair, pulled up in a high ponytail. I felt anger, annoyance, and something else- possessiveness coming from Keitaro who growled softly. I gently pushed him away, and crossed my arms across my chest, hoping he'd get the idea. He didn't.  
  
"Gentle blossom, I would never hurt you, your beauty a delicate flower to be admired, and caressed," he purred and gently took one of my hands in his. I pulled it back and he leaned forward, backing me against the house. Normally I would have done serious damage to some of his more sensitive parts by this point, but I didn't know who he was, and since no one seemed too alarmed, I didn't consider him a threat, just annoying.  
  
He leaned forward, his face growing alarmingly close to mine, "Ah, let me taste the sweet nectar of your rose lip- ah ah ah," he yelped in pain as he was pulled back by his ear. A younger man, with the same eyes, and shorter black hair was pulling him back towards the house.  
  
"Okay Kaemon, its too hot to be bothering the lady on the first visit." He said, sounding annoyed, as he pulled the older man into the house. I stared at them, feeling flushed, and still in a slight daze.  
  
"Do not mind my brother, he has all my father's charm, and none of my mother's ability to control himself," came a soft voice behind me. A man, probably my age, stepped up to the house, and smiled warmly. I made myself look confused, and he nodded.  
  
"Ah, that's right. Kagome-sama did say that you did not speak our language, then I suppose that Kaemon's lavish affections went unnoticed, such a pity. Someone should tell him. Perhaps Naoko will enjoy that privilege," he grinned to himself, and followed the other two in the house. I stood there, my head spinning slightly when one more person approached. A young girl, splitting image of her mother, with her hair pulled up in the high ponytail to match. She stared at me curiously, and nodded her head in greeting, then motioned behind her. "Come Kirara," she called, and a small black and white kitten mewed softly and followed at her heels.  
  
I watched her enter the house and looked to Keitaro, the awe probably glowing off my face. He looked amused, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, they're a lot to handle sometimes, but they're family, so we forgive them." He whispered in English.  
  
I gasped and stared at him, causing him to grin even further, "When did you think I wouldn't figure out what happened? What were you waiting for, enough time to pass by to make us think you picked up the language? I don't know how you did it, but I woke up this morning with a whole new bunch of words in my head, and none of them I knew before. After watching you, I know you probably woke up with the same. So after dinner, when everyone has gone to bed, we're going to discuss this spell you've cast. Don't worry, I won't tell my parents, yet." He smiled smugly, and walked back into the house, leaving me stunned. I remained there, silent and afraid, till Kohana came and tugged on my sleeve, pulling me inside for dinner.  
  
AN: Okay all, there's the lot of them. I decided to introduce all the family and throw in my new little twist too. Here's the break up of kids and names and ages, for you all. And all their meanings too.hehehe. Thank you 20000-names. com  
  
IY/Kag: Keitaro-25 *blessed* (m)/ Maeko-16 *honest child* (f)/ Kohana-4 *little flower* (f)  
  
Mir/Sango: Kohaku-25 *dunno* (m)/ Kaemon-20 *joyful; samurai name*(m)/ Naoko- 18 *honest* (m)/ Aiko-7 *little love, beloved* (f)  
  
Shippou/(need a name for his mate): Kin-5 *golden* (m)/ Kyoshi-5 *quiet* (m)  
  
Sorry to leave you all hanging like this, I haven't quite decided to if I'm going to write out the whole dinner scene that I could come up with, or leave it as is and just continue. What do you all think? I'll be writing the next chapters later. Enjoy!! 


	7. Dinner time tales

AN: What can I say? You are all the greatest readers a girl could ask for!! Dia and del_kaidin, you two rock! Thank you so much for all your support!!!  
  
I took a seat, at her insistence, between Kohana and Keitaro. I didn't really want to be that near to him, especially after that shock of a revelation that I had just received. He settled beside me, glowing with glee and smugness over his victory over me. I was seething inside, but I put on a friendly smile, forced my feelings down for the meantime. Let him wait till later and then I'll let him have it. Especially now that I knew his secret as well. Kohana happily handed me a bowl of rice as her mother served everyone and proceeded to show me carefully how to use the chopsticks, which I found absolutely adorable.  
  
"Kohana, what are you doing?" asked Sango softly.  
  
"Kin and Kyoshi said she was a foreigner, and didn't speak our language, so I bet she doesn't know how to use the chopsticks, so I'm teaching her!" she said a matter-of-factly. Kagome opened her mouth to explain otherwise but I caught her eye and winked, and pretended to be enthralled with my lesson, purposely fumbling with my sticks a few times, just to give the little girl the satisfaction of teaching a grown up something. Once I 'mastered' it, she giggled and returned to her own seat, and began eating, every once in a while glancing over to make sure I was eating correctly. Everyone seemed to catch on to my ruse, for they smiled softly as they watched us.  
  
Kaemon was watching me a little too closely, and it was starting to make me uncomfortable. Granted he had already shown which genes were prominent in his blood, though even Miroku never seemed to act this way to Sango. Maybe he did, how well did I really know everyone. I could only rely on stories that could have been edited. I made sure I didn't look at him once, perhaps it was better to avoid making him think some of the interest was returned. He was very handsome, this I couldn't ignore. He mirrored his father's charismatic smile, his painfully beautiful face, and those incredibly deep eyes. Perhaps he was too pushy, that could have been it. I never trusted overly flattering men, they were usually after something that they wouldn't get from me, and under all his attentions, was the underlining emotion of just that. I sighed softly and stared intently at my dinner, and listened in on the variety of conversations that surrounded me.  
  
"Poor child, you said she couldn't get back through the well?" Miroku said, glancing at me for a second before turning back to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"According to Keitaro, that's what he saw. She jumped into the well, and he heard her hit the ground. But we still don't know how she got here in the first place. I thought the well was sealed before Keitaro was born," Inuyasha said, looking concerned.  
  
"I don't understand it either, I've been back myself, the time slip still won't work for me. She definitely doesn't carry the Shikon no Tama; no reincarnations to worry about this time, so I don't even know how she made it through. The other thing is how did she get to the well in the first place, she's from the west, and while Jii-san might have been foolish enough to sell our story to a manga company, I don't think he would have set up the shrine as a tourist stop, " Kagome said softly with a sigh.  
  
"What is going to happen to her now?" Kohaku added softly, giving me a sympathetic glance.  
  
"She'll stay with us of course, and until I can remember enough of my schooling to speak to her and find out what happened, or till she learns enough of our language to speak, we're going to have to play this by ear." Kagome said softly.  
  
You can only stare at an empty bowl of rice for so long, before looking suspicious. Once that thought crossed my mind, I placed the bowl to the side, and began to look for something else to occupy my time. The ties on my pants, yes that looked interesting! Geez, was I being pathetic, maybe I should just up and tell them I understood what they were saying.  
  
Kohana finished her dinner with a flourish and decided I made a more comfortable seat than the wooden floor, so she slid into my lap again. Ah, a welcome distraction. I smiled and gently began to scratch the bottom of her ears. She purred softly and Keitaro rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're just jealous because she's scratching my ears and not yours," Kohana said and stuck her tongue out at him, "Cause I know you like to have your ears scratched a lot, Mamma told me!" He blinked and looked surprised and glanced at me. I smiled smugly. Oh, he did, did he? He glanced away and snorted indignantly. I just slowly switched from scratching Kohana's ears to running my fingers in her hair, smoothing it out between my fingers. I gather a small section of her ivory hair, just around her ears, and began braiding it into one long slender braid. She blinked curiously and reached up, and I moved her hand along it. She squealed with delight.  
  
"Mamma, she's weaving my hair!" she exclaimed and the other adults looked over, smiling. I blushed and pretended not to notice.  
  
"Well, Kohana has certainly taken to her," Kaemon commented, "I noticed the twins did has well. She certainly has a way with children. She'll make a good mother some day." He grinned, and his brothers simply rolled their eyes. Keitaro on the other hand, looked less than pleased. I murmured softly in English, "Not that you'll have any part in what children I might have."  
  
Keitaro snorted loudly, coughing on the water that he was just drinking, and everyone turned to look at him. My will power not to laugh right then and there was stretched pretty thin. I knew he understood every word I was saying, and he avoided looking at me, as he cleared his throat. Kohana glanced at her brother, then at me, and grinned, before settling back down.  
  
"Kaemon, how goes your training," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Wonderful, the lord thinks I have great promise as a samurai, and my sensei says I'm the best student he has!" Kaemon crowed proudly. Inuyasha nodded, "Hai, that is wonderful news. I'm sure you have shown proper gratitude to your mother for all the training she gave you as a pup. I'm sure the skills of a taijia have come in handy in showing off to your peers."  
  
Kaemon blinked and blushed faintly, looking down at his feet. Kagome laughed and smacked her husband on the arm, "Inuyasha, don't deflate the boy's ego that easily. I remember a young man who thought he was the greatest just because he carried a sword around, and he didn't even know how to use it properly." Inuyasha looked flustered a second and yelled, "Well that young man saved your hide with that sword, so be quiet woman!" He blinked and shut his mouth with an audible click. Kagome just smiled softly, and remained calm. Some part of me wished to see the infamous Osuwari in action, but I didn't think that was fair to Inuyasha.  
  
"And you Naoko?"  
  
"Oh, I have decided to leave the monastery," he said softly, much to the amazement of his parents. It seemed to be news to them.  
  
"Naoko, whatever for, I thought you enjoyed your studies!" Sango exclaimed, and he nodded. "Hai Mother, I did, but I had a dream that the Buddha came and spoke to me. He told me that I would reach the nirvana I seek in the village here, so I spoke to the other monks and they encouraged me to follow this dream. I have decided to set up a school for the children, and teach them to read and write." He smiled proudly, and Maeko spoke up for the first time.  
  
"That's wonderful news, I know the children will be excited, and perhaps then I can get some work done, instead of them chasing after me all the day," she laughed softly. Kagome smiled, "Yes Naoko, indeed this will be wonderful news."  
  
"I also wanted to speak to you about another idea I had. I want to teach all the children in the village, even the ones that don't live in the village." Miroku looked confused for a moment, but before he could speak, Naoko exclaimed, "I want to invite the youkai cubs from friendly packs around to come and learn with the human children as well."  
  
Everyone froze and stared at him, and his face flushed. Kagome glanced at her husband, who looked just as surprised as everyone else. "Naoko, that indeed is a noble idea but, " Naoko cut her off.  
  
"No Kagome-sama," he said, bowing towards her, "No buts, all children deserve to enjoy learning together, no matter whether they are human, youkai or hanyou." The three hanyous in the room sparked with surprise. "All my life, I grew up with stories about what great things Inuyasha did on your travels. But I also heard the sad things that happened to him, because he belonged to two worlds that didn't want him. Even Shiori has told me of how difficult it was for her and her mother, because of her heritage. The children of this village have grown up with all of us, Keitaro and Shippou, and the younger ones now with Kohana and the twins. We've seen that it can happen. I want to spread that to others, and if I can start here, perhaps others will continue the work elsewhere, until there is no longer a fear between any of us."  
  
I froze in my braiding, in a state of shock. Sango spoke up, "Naoko," she began but Miroku stopped her.  
  
"And if others wished to come to this school, to accept those ideas, and they are not part of this village, how will you accommodate them?" Naoku looked a little surprised and thought a moment.  
  
"Fighters are fostered into the homes of lords to learn their crafts, perhaps I could set up a place for those who wish to learn to come and live, so they would not have to travel so often. The older ones could help keep things in order, and keep an eye on the younger ones." Naoko replied slowly, as his father nodded, "And would you allow only boys, or could girls attend as well?"  
  
"Any child that wishes may come, no matter if they are male or female, Mother and Kagome have proven enough that women are just as learned as men, no matter what others may think."  
  
"Heavens boy, perhaps you would like the push the sun across the sky while you're at it, you might have an easier time, " Inuyasha joked and Kagome gave him a threatening look.  
  
"Naoko, I think it's a wonderful idea, and I'm sure the villagers will agree with me. I will present this idea to them at the next village gathering, and once everything is set up, I'm sure word will spread quickly to other villages." Kagome encouraged him, and he smiled brightly. "I was hoping you would all like to add your expertise as well. Father could aid in the reading and writing, and Kagome, if you have the time to spare, I'm sure herbal knowledge for some of the girls would be something very valuable for them to return home with."  
  
I zoned out slightly as they continued discussing other matters of the school. Kohana had fallen asleep in my lap and now my legs were joining her in her slumber. Her little hands were clinging to my shirt as she nuzzled against me.  
  
I carefully wrapped my arms around her, without waking her and rose to my feet. Everyone glanced up at me, and saw the sleeping child, understanding. Kagome started to rise to her feet, but I shook my head, motioning with my hand to stay as I carefully made my way to the small bedroom I saw off the main room. There were three futons spread out, light blankets spread over each of them, and the smallest lay in the middle, a small white yukata spread out neatly over it. I carefully knelt and began to take off Kohana's kimono, careful not to wake her. She mumbled in her sleep, nothing intelligent as I dressed her again in the yukata, and pulled back the sheet. She mumbled again and began to open her eyes. I shushed her softly, "Go back to sleep Kohana," I said in Japanese. She yawned and whispered, "Sing to me onee-san, sing me a song in your world."  
  
She didn't seemed to surprised that I could speak to her, so I settled on my side beside her, propping my head up on my elbow and sang softly the first thing that came to mind. Ironically it was one of the songs from the Inuyasha series, but one that I loved because it was soft and melodic. I didn't know the Japanese words, so I sang the words to "Every heart" in English. She smiled, and curled up beside me and slipped back into sleep. I felt several presences in the doorway, and knew I was being watched, but the moment was so blissfully peaceful I didn't care. Eventually they began to disappear until only one remained the one I wished would go away the most. Keitaro.  
  
As I finished, I very slowly and carefully pried myself away from her tiny fingers, and rose, holding my breath to prevent her from even hearing that as I moved. I tiptoed away from the sleeping child. He opened his mouth to speak and I quickly covered his lips with my hand, glaring at him to be quiet as I continued walking out the doorway of the bedroom and back into the main room.  
  
Thankfully a cool breeze from the coming evening was blowing in, and I stood in the doorway, looking out. Everyone had disappeared, leaving me to face Keitaro by myself. I sighed and turned around to face him, might as well get this over with.  
  
AN: Don't hate me, I had to stop here, cause I only get so much time to get on the computer and type and my times about up, but I'll write more/type more tomorrow, I promise!! 


	8. A mysterious threat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept the clothes on my back, the money in my wallet, and my imagination. Everything else belongs to someone else (  
  
On a personal note, its been hotter than the ninth level of hell over here. 96 degrees today, and that's before the humidity!! Be very greatful that I have AC at my summer job, or else I'd be a very WILTED LilacRose -wink  
  
I have to give big thank yous to all the reviewers who stuck through FF's little bout of flu -grin- and emailed me asking for more. Wizardess Gal, Shekahla, amethyst-cat, chibi playing with fire  
  
Noted thanks to del_kaidin, who reminded me that Kohaku means Amber (like I said, it's been hot here, and my brain couldn't remember ^_^)  
  
To InuLovesKagome (who made me laugh with "I don't care what you do just write the next chapi rnNOW! )  
  
And last but certainly not least Dia (which is close enough to the Italian word Dea for Goddess for her to truly be mine for all her wonderful insight, suggestions and to being my newest beta-reader. )  
  
Last time.  
  
Thankfully a cool breeze from the coming evening was blowing in, and I stood in the doorway, looking out. Everyone had disappeared, leaving me to face Keitaro by myself. I sighed and turned around to face him, might as well get this over with.  
  
***********************************************  
  
He stood on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall lazily. His head was bowed over so slightly so I couldn't see his eyes beneath the fringe of his bangs.  
  
I paused, feeling a little uncertain of speaking first. My stomach fluttered nervously as I watched him. His nose flared slightly and he lifted his head to stare at me with deep golden eyes. The look he gave me sent a shiver from my head to my toes and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.  
  
"Why are you afraid," he whispered softly.  
  
"I'm not afraid," I said scathingly and he smirked. "You may have been able to fool me on some things, but do not forget who and what I am. I can smell fear a day away."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "If I'm afraid of anything, it's your blasted temper. You have me at a bit of an advantage, with those claws of yours. So yeah, I'd be stupid not to be afraid of facing you alone."  
  
He tilted his head to the side, and seemed to be studying me, "And that's the only reason you're afraid? Shouldn't you be worried what would happen to you if I tell the others that you have been lying to us. My little sister may not be a forgiving as some, she is far too trusting sometimes."  
  
I shook my head, "I have nothing else to be afraid of."  
  
He took a step closer to me, "What of the spell you cast?"  
  
"I didn't cast any spell on you, I wouldn't want to even if I did. Think about it, if all I wanted was to understand your language, and be as sneaky as you suspect me of being, why would I be as stupid to let the one person who hates me have my language as well. You'd be able to understand things I said, and that wouldn't work well for me."  
  
"Maybe you're clumsy," he said smugly and I sighed.  
  
"Well, I certainly see you take after your father, always assuming that you are far more clever than any human could be," I rolled my eyes. He growled and launched at me, catching me off guard and pinning me to the wall with his hands clenching my arms.  
  
"Never speak of my family as if you know us," he snarled, his teeth flashing threatingly through his lips. "You know nothing about us, nothing at all. You think you can just come from that strange world of yours, and fit into ours, well you're wrong!" I felt fear for the first time, fear that perhaps he would do me bodily harm. Perhaps I had overstepped my boundaries. I was aware of how hot his hands were on my arms, and how I could feel the beat of his heart through his hands, so strong was his grip there. "You don't belong here, and you can't ever be a part of us," he hissed, his voice full of malace as he drove his point home. Damn him, he knew exactly where to hit me. I wondered if he picked that up along with the English. My temper rose and over came my fear, and I fought back, verbally since I couldn't move. He wasn't the only one who picked up something extra!  
  
"I know enough, I know that your mother misses her brother and mother and I know that your uncle Sato misses her as well," I could feel the resentment flow through him, at the mention of the family he dreaded through the well.  
  
" I know your father worries just like you do, that someday she'll go back through the well. I know you've been scared ever since you were a child, that she would leave you behind, and you'd be abandoned, " his ears pressed back against his head, and I could feel the sturring of that childhood fear, deep in his breast. He snarled and tried to stare me down, but I continued, " I know Kohana is the dearest person in the world to you, and you think of her more as your own daughter, than your little sister. I know you were jealous of the way Kaemon was staring at me all night, and I know that right now, you're still seething inside over his advances towards me." I took a deep breath, my heart pounding in my chest, as I met his shocked gaze with all my anger.  
  
"I know that I didn't want to come here, I didn't come seeking anyone out, and I certainly don't want to take your mother away. I came to Japan to teach, and now I'll probably never get home myself. You say I know nothing about you? I know plenty, I know more about you than you could ever care to learn about me in a lifetime. I do know your family, I know all the adventures your parents had, and Miroku and Sango. I was there with them, every step of their way, through all the dangers, and heartbreaks, and arguments, and joys. Your family was my family for many years of my life." I didn't realize I was screaming at him, till my throat began to ache and I had to stop.  
  
Keitaro had taken a few steps back, as he stared at me. I rubbed my arms, where he had held them.  
  
"Hate me if you want to Keitaro, and think what you will of me, but I haven't come to hurt anyone. I just want what you want, for me to go back to my time, and get on with my life. I don't know why I came here, it makes less sense to me than it does to your family. As soon as I can, I will leave, and then you can be happy once again."  
  
I turned on my heel, and stormed into the separate room, wishing I had a door to slam. Instead I curled up on the futon that had been given to me, and opened my bag. Inside my wallet, was an old family portrait that my family had taken many years before. I held the picture close against me, and squeezed my eyes shut, until I could force sleep to come to me, and give me peace.  
  
Morning came all too early, as the first rays of sun shone through the window and onto my face. I groaned and rolled over and heard a squeel of alarm. Kohana had crawled into my bed again, and I almost rolled over the poor thing.  
  
"Nee-chan," she giggled, "You're heavy!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair playfully. Then the thoughts from last night came to my mind, "Kohana, how did you know that I understood you?"  
  
Kohana grinned, "Cause you said something funny and made Kei-niichan laugh," she said simply and I sighed.  
  
"You have to promise me Kohana, promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even Kin and Kyoshi. It has to be a secret for right now." The little girl looked at me solemly and nodded.  
  
"Have you had your morning meal," I asked her and she shook her head, "No, I told Mamma I would wait to eat with you. Mamma and Maeko went to take care of a sick man, and Papa and Keitaro went into the woods. Keitaro didn't look too happy this morning, he was very sleepy-eyed, and quiet."  
  
I wondered why she told me this, as we sat in the main room and ate the rise and fish dish that was left for us. Kohana ate quickly, and sat there, shifting nervously on her knees as she waited for me to finish. Her excitement and anxiety was overwhelming, but I ate even more slowly, watching her wiggle.  
  
"Kohana, are you alright?" I asked offhandedly and she stopped shifting.  
  
"Hai," she said slowly and I set down my bowl of rice, "Then why are you shifting as if you sat on a nest of ants?"  
  
Kohana giggled, "Cause I want to show you something, before Keitaro and Papa come back!"  
  
I sighed and finished quickly, much to the little girl's satisfaction and followed her out of the hut. She led me to the other side of the village, and up a long set of stairs. Under the heat of the sun, it was an achingly long hike, but we took shelter under the shade of a tree when we reached the top. After she let me catch my breath, she dragged me out of the shade and into the center of the clearing. Before us was a beautiful shrine, with the reminants of incense still smoking. Kohana knelt in front of it and motioned for me to do the same. I felt a little odd, but respect should always be given for those who have passed on.  
  
Kohana lifted her forehead from the ground before speaking, "Grandma Kaede is here," she whispered, "Sometimes I like to come up here and talk to her, cause I was only a little baby when she died, so I didn't get to talk to her much before." Her round golden eyes held much wisdom then, that her age seemed much more than 4.  
  
"Why do you have to come up here when your Papa and Keitaro aren't around?" I asked her.  
  
"Cause Papa always gets sad when he comes here, so I don't want to make him sad by letting him know I was here. Papa doesn't tell me why he's sad, but I think its cause he misses Grandma Kaede." I stared at the shrine, and my mind drifted back to something I remembered, from a few years before. I stared at the shrine, and saw two inscriptions on the stone, one I recognized as Kaede, and the other.  
  
Suddenly I realized why Inuyasha would feel sad coming up here. I also knew who the incense was burning for. I smiled gently at the small girl before me.  
  
"I think that maybe sometime you should come up here with your Papa. He could tell you stories about Kaede-sama, and then you'll have more to talk about with her. She was a really nice lady, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her."  
  
Kohana glanced at me curiously, "How come you know about Grandma Kaede? You just got here. I know Keitaro didn't tell you about her, he doesn't talk about her anymore."  
  
I glanced at the shrine, "I don't know how to tell you Kohana. Perhaps it's not right for me to tell you either. But I promise, soon I will. And you might not like me anymore after I tell you. You might even hate me as much as your brother does."  
  
Kohana shook her head, "No, nee-chan, I would never hate you. And I know that Nii-chan doesn't hate you either. He's just grumpy sometimes. Mamma says that he sometimes talks before he thinks. How can you do that?"  
  
I laughed, "It's rather easy actually, but I hope you won't ever learn that particular lesson. Come on, it's getting too hot down here, let's go and get water and find a shade."  
  
Kohana nodded, and took off running down the stairs. I tried to keep up, but she was a swift little thing, and was already on the ground by the time I was only half way down the stairs.  
  
"Kohana, slow down," I called out loudly, forgetting myself for a moment. All of a sudden, all the hairs on my arms and neck stood up and I froze on the stairs. My stomach knotted up and I felt ill. I looked around, but with the exception of Kohana, there was no one else around. Kohana. The thought of the child brought something else to my attention. Hunger. Something was hungry, very hungry. I stared down at the young hanyou girl, skipping merrily on the ground, and I ran down the stairs. The hunger was focused on her.  
  
"Kohana!" I screamed, "Get down!" She turned around and stared at me, looking around.  
  
"Nee-chan, what's wrong?" she said, as I looked around as well. Still, I could see nothing, but I could feel the hunger, feel the cold breath of something all over my skin. As the hunger reached up to snap, I threw myself down and over the little girl. She yelped as I pressed her down on the ground. The cold feeling brushed over my back, and something hot slashed down my back. I held myself over her, Kohana whimpering loudly, as the feeling faded slight.  
  
"Kohana," I gasped over the flashes of pain, "Run, run as fast as you can, and find your father. Hurry!"  
  
"Nee-chan," she whispered, and saw the drop of blood that had dripped along my side, and down against her hand, "Nee-chan, you're hurt!"  
  
"I'll be okay Kohana, but you have to run, don't look back. Please, go find your brother and father, tell them the village is under attack!" Kohana nodded her head, her face pale, and I kissed her brow.  
  
I couldn't feel the creature, whatever it was, around us, and I quickly rose up from over her, and shoved her in the direction of the woods. "Go now!" She took off in a run, that would have made any runner I knew jealous. I could feel her fear and confusion beating down on me as I stood on my feet, shakingly.  
  
Hunger again, this time louder, more thirsty. I reached down for a branch at my feet and held it between my hands. "Come on out, you son uvaa." I whispered as the hunger roared around me, and I felt it swoop down towards me. I swing wildly at it, missing. It missed me as well, and I turned to face the direction that the hunger had turned.  
  
It vanished. The air around me was heavy and hot, and nothing more. No hunger, none of that cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. I dropped the branch, and closed my eyes, extending myself as far as I could. The heat drained my energies, but I had to find it. I could feel Kohana, sweet and light emotions filled with relief. I knew she had found her father and brother and was safe.  
  
A few of the villagers came running to where I was, and stared at me. I must have been a frightening sight. I stood there, dumb again, as they began to gather around me, whispering. All the confusion was blocking my senses, acting as more of a barrier than the heat.  
  
"Damnit, calm down," I muttered under my breath in English, and turned around, trying to find the damned thing. Nothing.  
  
I could feel the heat of Inuyasha and Keitaro's anger, and a hint of Kohana's worry for me coming quickly. How could I explain all this?  
  
Kagome and Maeko came running, having heard my screams and noticed the gathering of the crowds. Kagome saw my back and gasped, "What has happened here?!"  
  
"We do not know Lady Kagome, we heard a woman cry out, and we came running, we found your strange guess like this, staring up at the sky like a madwoman."  
  
I sighed softly, 'Great, they're gonna think I'm a looney.' A cold hand gripped my stomach, and a low growl rose up around me. My eyes widened and I looked around again. It seemed to be underneath us. I gasped, and fell to my knees, my hand on the ground.  
  
"Where are you," I muttered under my breath. Something that could vanish, and travel under the earth. I felt the hunger flare up again, there! To the right of me, poising to strike. I stumbled to my feet, just as I felt the hunger spike and it rose up from the ground, right behind a young man. He jerked, and rose up in the air.  
  
The crowd cried out in fear, and the roar of hunger grew louder. Fear! The man's face was white as snow, and he was screaming horribly. I ran forward, and tried to pull the man free from his invisible captor, but its grip was too strong. The man stared down at me, his eyes begging me for release. I felt the crowd press back further.  
  
"Lady Kagome, do something!" cried one woman, and Kagome had an arrow poised. Anger poised on her face. Instead of feeling worried, the creature before me actually glowed with pleasure, and I felt a pull around me. Realization sprung up and I turned my head.  
  
"Kagome no! It feeds off anger and fear. Think of anything good!! Love, the children, don't fire with anything but love!" She blinked at me in surprise, and hesitated with the arrow. The man fell to the ground, with a sickening thud, his screams just as dead as his body, and the creature was once again gone.  
  
She looked around wildly, and I fell on my knees. "It's gone." She stared at me, and slowly pulled back the arrow. I heard my name, a man's voice, and a sweeter voice echoing it. Small arms threw themselves around my neck and I wearily hugged back.  
  
"I did it Nee-chan, I found them," she whispered and I smiled. "Good girl. Kohana, tell your brother to tell my secret now," I murmered as the heat and pain in my back overcame me, and I collapsed.  
  
AN: Okay, I know she seems to pass out at the end of every chapter, but I promise, she'll get better ^_^ 


	9. Jury of not quite peers

AN: Okay everyone, I'm taking a chance with this chapter, because the very end doesn't feel like it flows right, but I can't figure out what to change. Please don't hate me if I disappoint you with it, I'll most gladly make new changes to what you guys think. Thanks for all your patience.  
  
del_kaidin(): *bows* Thank you. Don't worry, the rosary does have another part in my story *wink* but you'll have to keep reading to find out. To answer your question, there are only two people from the original series (besides Naraku cause he's a definite MUST die character) that aren't alive now are Kaede and Kikyou. That's who the incense was burning for ^_^ and before I get shot, I am a proud member of the anti-Kikyou club, but I do respect the dead (once they get it through their thick head that they're supposed to be dead). Hehehehehe  
  
Eileen: Hmmm pestering me till the end of my days *le sigh* I think that may be every writer's dream, to have that much popularity!! I'm glad you're enjoying Well and I hope to hear more of your reviews soon  
  
Miko Youkai: I'm glad you're enjoying it, and yeah, the secret is out, so we'll see what happens next *wink  
  
Dia : *grin* I'm so glad you're enjoying my work, keep up the great work on your end, and I can't wait to read your stuff!!  
  
"Ow," I hissed under my breath as skilled hands touched my back, and I felt the sting of the needle as it pricked my skin. I sighed and gritted my teeth, closing my eyes and trying to focus my attentions elsewhere. Everyone had assembled in the main room and I could hear them murmuring beyond the wall. Kohana had been forbidden from coming to see me, and I could feel her sorrow, even if I couldn't hear her tears.  
  
Maeko finished closing the wounds on my back and carefully wrapped a linen bandage around me, to keep the stitching dry. Then without another word to me, she rose up and walked out of the room. I tried to get off my stomach, but my back was tight and uncooperative, so I pulled myself across the floor, and crept near the door, trying to listen. I closed my eyes, focusing all my attentions on my ears, as I pressed against the floor.  
  
"She can't stay here any longer, don't you see, those creatures are probably from her world, brought here with her when she came through the well," cried an older males' voice, that I didn't recognize.  
  
"That's impossible, such things don't exist there," Kagome said softly.  
  
"It has been 25 years Kagome-sama, how can you even know what does, or doesn't exist there now." He retorted.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama," spoke up another man, "Have you in your travels ever seen such a creature before?"  
  
"No, I have not," I heard him reply, and it was strange to my ears to hear him sounding so stern and proper. "But I do not think this is a youkai, there is no smell to it, and it left no trail when it ran. I have sent messages to some of the youkai lords that are friends to my family, to ask for their advice and council. I do not know what this creature is, but it is a formidable enemy, and should not be taken lightly."  
  
"I have sent out messages as well, to many contacts I have retained in the taijia ranks, to send the best exterminators they can spare. Together we will put an end to this threat," Sango said softly.  
  
"About the woman," I heard a soft voice speak up, and I realized that it was Kaemon, "His lordship has offered to have her secured within the palace walls. If she does know something about this, or even perhaps is their master, she shouldn't be allowed the chance to escape."  
  
"I disagree," came another voice, and I thought my heart would stop. It was Keitaro. "I believe that she doesn't have anything to do with this."  
  
"Keitaro, we are glad you have finally decided to show a favorable eye to the fairer sex, but your timing is less than appropriate," jokingly spoke another man and I could feel his anger spike.  
  
"Before you forget which senses should be in command of your body," Keitaro continued, and I grinned as the embarrassment quickly rose, "It has to be noted that she did save my sister, and did try to fight to save Ichiro's life, though failing. I fail to see how she could do such things, and still have a part in their destruction."  
  
"Perhaps she is a witch, and merely trying to trick us with her good will, pretending to take an interest in things while only luring us all in as food for her pets."  
  
"Yes, Sano-san is right. You told us yourself Kagome-sama, that she barely spoke any of our language when she arrived and after only a few number of days, she has mastered it. Either she lied at the beginning, or she can read our thoughts."  
  
I bowed my head, thinking perhaps that Keitaro's defense would hold, but it seemed hopeless. All I could think to do was to sit and wait, and see what would happen.  
  
"I say, we get rid of her. If she is their master, than once she is dead, they will leave as well, perhaps even return home," spoke a deep raspy voice, and I felt the blood in my veins grow cold.  
  
"Kill the girl?!" rose Kagome's shocked voice. "How can you even suggest such a thing?"  
  
"I am merely looking out for the good of the village, miko-sama. Too many strangers never bode well, she doesn't belong here, and she's not one of us."  
  
I felt a cold chill drift over the room, and heard the ruffle of material as Kagome stood, "May I kindly remind you that I am not of this village, in fact I come from the same land as that girl? I am sorry for the loss of your son, and would I could, I would change what has happened, but I cannot. Would you add the weight of this girl's death to the weight of your own grief?"  
  
"But something has to be done about these creatures, and about her!" he shouted in return, and I heard two soft growls rise up in defense of Kagome, and the man quieted down.  
  
I was so preoccupied with listening in, that I didn't notice the soft sound approach me, and felt a prick against my neck. I quickly slapped at the mosquito, and heard a soft "oof" near my ear. I glanced down at my hand to see a very tiny creature that looked like a man, with four arms?  
  
"Myouga-jiji," I whispered. He shook his head and looked up at me curiously, "How do you know my name?"  
  
I sighed, "I would have thought you'd have been filled in on me already."  
  
"Master Inuyasha simply asked me to keep an eye on you, but you looked so tasty," he grinned and rubbed all his hands together, "You have the same taste as Lady Kagome, but sweeter. Mmmm, I shall have to report this," he said and quickly hopped off my hand and away.  
  
"Wait!" I hissed but lost sight of him, and sighed, sitting back against the wall. The matting moved away, and a man I didn't recognize looked around quickly, grabbed my arm, and dragged me to my feet. I tried to regain my stance as he pulled me quickly out of the room and dropped me near the center of the gathered group. With the exception of Inuyasha, Miroku and their families, I didn't know the other villagers. Kagome and Sango were the only women present I also noticed.  
  
I met everyone's eyes awkwardly, sitting up as best I could with the restrictive nature of the bandages, and was grateful that they kept me decently covered. They all glanced away from my gaze; as if afraid I was trying to bewitch them. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the waves of fear and avarice that surrounded me, making me ill.  
  
Inuyasha's head was tilted slightly to the side and I knew he was listening to what Myouga was telling him. He nodded once and looked up at me.  
  
"She is, what she has always claimed to be," he replied. "She is a woman, from my wife's land. She is not a youkai, nor is she a witch of any sort."  
  
I sighed softly, and heard the raspy man, a much older man with thinning greasy grey hair pulled back in a topknot speak up, "How are you so sure?"  
  
"Myouga has been my advisor for many years, and besides such, being a flea- demon, he can taste any magic in the blood. She has none," he replied. A little of the fear lessoned, at least the fear towards me.  
  
"So what of these creatures? What does she know of them? Does she control them?" spoke up several people and I felt my patience snap. One of the things I have always hated was being spoken about in my presence, as if I wasn't there, or as if I wasn't intelligent enough to understand.  
  
"Ask her yourself," Keitaro said, motioning to me, "She understands perfectly what you're saying, and is quite intelligent enough to respond on her own."  
  
I clenched my fists, "First they threaten my life, and now they want answers, and they simply expect me to tremble at their feet. Boy, I really have landed in the dark ages," I said in English sarcastically. Keitaro's ears went back, and I know he was resisting answering me. So, he hadn't told them of his side of the secret, I realized and smiled slightly. He caught the smile and looked nervous. Let him sweat a while.  
  
The others stared at me, and I felt the worry rise around me. With a deep breath, I replied, "No, I don't know any more about them than you do, and I most certainly don't control them." I motioned the bandages around my torso, "I think I have the scars to prove that."  
  
The raspy man glared at me, but said nothing. I looked to Inuyasha and Kagome, tilting my head slightly in a way that my body language made it perfectly clear who of the assembled I respected, and recognized as the authority.  
  
"I think it is time I told my side, perhaps it will clear up some confusion," I said softly. Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs, looking serious. It was comforting, to see that recognized position of thought, it eased me a little as I spoke.  
  
"I am not originally from this land, or that of Lady Kagome, but one across the ocean, a land not yet known to you. I arrived in Japan to teach, and was traveling around the land, learning and admiring its beauty. During my travels, I came across a beautiful shrine, and met the young man who ran it." I purposely looked at Kagome, whose eyes widened slightly. I smiled, and continued, telling them of Sato, feeling pangs of longing and sorrow coming off of Kagome. I wrapped a wall around myself, blocking out all the emotions around me as I reached the part of the well, and the strange sensations I felt before being pulled inside.  
  
Surprisingly no one tried to interrupt me as I spoke. I stopped after my initial meeting with Keitaro, and then one of the men present ventured a question.  
  
"How did you come to know the language then?"  
  
I looked down at my hands; this was the part I was trying to avoid. How to explain my Empathy without fueling their fears of bewitchment.  
  
"Sometimes, there are people that are gifted to do things that most cannot. Like Lady Kagome's ability as a miko, this is a very rare thing in our land. Very few can move objects without the aid of their hands to move them, some can even read minds. And some can feel the emotions of others. That is my gift. I don't see it as a form of magic, but it something I have had since birth."  
  
"See, I told you, she is a witch!" shouted Raspy man and I glared at him. "I am not a witch! I never use my gift against anyone, and frankly there are times that I wish I didn't have it. You have no idea what is like. To be in a room full of people and feel their hate and fear and distastes weighing on your body like a load of stones." I took a breath, "The night that the thugs came, was the first time I ever tried to use my gift against anyone. I had never done something like it before, but I was frightened for my life. When Lord Inuyasha and Lord Keitaro," I gave him an honorific title which shocked him, I could see it in his eyes, "came to my rescue, I lost control. Lord Keitaro was the first one at my side, and from what I can figure out, I involuntarily touched his mind, and that is how I came to learn the language." I looked at everyone, but particularly with Keitaro, "I did not mean to, and did not even realize it, for I was unconscious. When I awoke, I knew what everyone was saying."  
  
"Why did you not tell us before?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"I was afraid, that you would think what you do now, that I am some sort of spy, or someone who wishes to bring harm to the village. I swear on all that I hold holy, I did not bring those creatures, nor do I hold any control over them, but I will fight to destroy them."  
  
Everyone looked surprised and the men laughed, "You are but a woman, you should remain behind in the safety of the huts."  
  
Only the village men seemed to find humor in this. The men of both families looked uncomfortable, and Kagome and Sango looked furious. I turned to Kagome, "How you manage with this pig-headed, ignorant style of thinking for all these years, surprises me," I said and the men stopped laughing. I glared at them.  
  
"You think I am just a woman, and useless, but you cannot possibly win against these creatures without me!"  
  
They looked surprised, and it was Kaemon who finally spoke up, "Why is that? We will have the best warriors around fighting, what makes you think you will make the difference?" His voice was curious, not condescending. I turned to Inuyasha, "You said that the creature had no scent, and left no trail to follow?"  
  
He nodded, and I paused a moment before speaking, "I knew the attack was coming, that's how I got Kohana out of danger. I can feel the bastards."  
  
Everyone started speaking at once, and Kagome rose to her feet, "Quiet!" They stopped talking, and Kagome looked at me, "Explain what you feel then, and perhaps it will give us good idea of what to look for."  
  
I started to speak, when I felt something drape over my shoulders. Kaemon had removed his haori and placed it there. I smiled faintly and pulled it around me, nodding my thanks to him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Miroku and Inuyasha exchange a look and glance at Keitaro, who simply stared straight ahead.  
  
"I felt this overwhelming hunger surround me, insatiable fierce hunger. And I realized that it was after Kohana. After it tried to attack her, and I sent her for help, it disappeared. When you were all gathered around me, I felt it again, even hungrier, and it struck before I could warn that young man," I glanced at the raspy man, who looked away angry. "I am sorry for your loss, and if I could have known in time, I would have tried to protect him, like I did for Kohana. It wasn't until Kagome was set to attack it that I felt a change to the hunger. Most creatures, no matter how powerful, will always feel fear when confronted with a weapon. But this thing never once feared, in fact, it was almost happy, as if the arrow would help it more than hurt it." I felt tired, and it must have seemed obvious, because Inuyasha stood and quickly broke up the meeting. The men left, without saying another word to me, and I sat there, staring at the fire pit in the middle of the room, as cold as the ashes were.  
  
Kaemon rose and I handed him his shirt, "Thank you," I said and he smiled, leaning down and gently brushing his lips against my forehead. I blinked in surprise but he graced me with that charming smile that was his inheritance from his father and walked out, following behind his parents.  
  
I heard my name vaguely and turned my head to see Kohana and the twins come running through the door, and pounce on me. I fell back, but never hit the ground, as hands caught my descent. Maeko glared at the children, "Careful, she still has to heal," she scolded, and left the hut. They all looked ashamed and pouted but I hugged them close. Kohana whimpered, "I was so scared that they were going to send you away Nee-san," she said and the twins nodded, "Papa wouldn't let us leave, he said that we couldn't see you. We even tried to trick him, but he's too clever. He saw through all our fox illusions." I smiled, "Well, it's alright, I'm not going to go away, I promise."  
  
They beamed, and all three gathered me in their collective arms and hugged me. I saw a form in the doorway, just a silhouette, but I recognized the form and nodded my head. The twins looked disappointed, "Papa, we just got here, can't we please stay and play with her?"  
  
Shippou should his head, "You heard Maeko, she still needs to rest and heal." They sighed and gave me one more hug, both winking at me in a way that I knew I would probably have visitors in the middle of the night, then hurried out the door after their father. I wondered why he didn't join in the meeting as well, and made a point to remember to ask later. Kohana was scooped up by Maeko, protesting of course, and I vaguely heard the words, "bath" and "dirty" as they vanished from ear sight.  
  
I rose to my feet, and walked into the room that had been mine for several days, gathered up my bag, and my clothes and headed back into the main room. Kagome and Inuyasha were speaking softly with Keitaro and all three turned to look at me.  
  
"I thank you all for your kindness, but it isn't right that I have put Keitaro from his room for so long. The nights are warm, I can sleep outside." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and I cringed slightly. I knew that pose, it was the pose all mothers had when their children said something stubbornly stupid.  
  
"Do not be ridiculous, you are our guest, and I most certainly won't let you sleep outside on the dirt. If this about not telling us your secret, do not feel that we want to throw you out. Now put your things down in the corner. In the least, if you truly feel bad about putting Keitaro out, then you can still sleep under our roof. I'll bring out your futon and place it here in the main room."  
  
I nodded dumbly, "Thank you, but don't trouble yourself. I'll move it myself." I turned to head outside.  
  
"Dinner will be prepared shortly," she said softly and I looked over my shoulder, "I need some time to myself, but thank you for your hospitality." I walked out the door, and decided I needed to get away from everyone. Careful to make sure no one saw me, I headed into the woods and traveled around the village. When I had reached the other side of the village, I emerged from the wood line, looked around, and quickly headed up the stairs.  
  
I felt dizzy by the time I reached the top, and sat down in the shade of the same tree from that morning. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and leaned back against the trunk. After a moment of silence, I opened them again, looking at the shrine.  
  
"Boy, could I use your help right about now Kaede," I whispered softly. "Maybe even some of your wisdom, because I'm so completely lost right now. Now they all hate me, or fear me and I'm not sure what is worse. And I'm scared. I don't know what these things are, and I don't want to die in this strange land, all alone. I feel like I'm missing something, something very important, something that could defeat them, but I'm not sure what."  
  
I pulled my knees up to my chest, ignoring the protest from my back, and rested my chin on my knees. Everything was so blessedly still, and I relaxed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them?" came a voice above me.  
  
"It wasn't my place, "I whispered softly, and heard the rustle of leaves, and the creaking of a branch. I knew he moved to the branch that was just above my head.  
  
"But then you wouldn't have looked so guilty," he said, "If you told them I learned your language as well, and then it would have seemed more a mistake."  
  
I shook my head, "I don't expect you to understand," I began and he snorted. "Oh? Am I too stupid?"  
  
I sighed, "Shut up and let me finish," I snapped, and he did so. "I was saying, I don't expect you to understand me, and the way I think. I don't tell personal things to other people, its nosy gossip and I refuse to have any part of it. For the same reason I didn't tell Kohana who that incense is really burning for over there. It's none of her business till your father or mother tells her. You want to tell them you speak English now, go right ahead, but other than that, it is something that remains between the two of us."  
  
I felt air brush my head and looked up. Keitaro was dangling from his knees from the branch, and his face was level with mine as he stared at my face. I watched him, still as I could possibly be. His eyes fell on my forehead, and I felt a little ashamed, remembering the kiss that was place there.  
  
He sniffed slightly and frowned, "Kaemon has too much of my uncle in him, he's not the sort of person you should become attached to," he said softly.  
  
I felt my lips twitch, wanting to smile, "And how would you know what sort of person I should become attached to? That would involve you actually getting to know what kind of person I am, and I'm sure you don't want to bother."  
  
He frowned and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "I know you didn't just get the language from me, I know you probably picked up my memories as well." I blinked and opened my mouth, "I know because I've picked up yours as well." My eyes widened, "Which ones?" I stuttered, and he grinned.  
  
"Ah, that is my other secret," he grinned mischievously and I pursed my lips, looking away. His hand came up and grasped my chin in it, turning my face back to his.  
  
"You shouldn't look so angry and cold all the time," he said and I let the sarcasm drip from my voice, "Why not?"  
  
"Because you're much more beautiful when you're smiling, especially when you're with the pups," he said softly and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "Do you have any?"  
  
I blinked in surprise and pulled my chin away from his hands, as he grabbed a hold of the branch, unlocked his knees and landed on the ground before me, crouched.  
  
"I..I don't think that's your business," I stammered, and he grinned, leaning close. "You don't smell like you have a mate," he whispered, leaning so close I could feel his breath on my cheek as he spoke.  
  
"Ke..Keitaro, what are you," I whispered and he leaned back on his haunches, grinning mischievously.  
  
"A bit warm, are we?" he said, and I blinked.  
  
"Oh! You!" I screamed and tried to tackle him but he moved out of the way. "Francesca, you had better learn to keep up your defenses a little better, or my cousin is going to sweep you away so fast, you won't know what hit you till you fall," he said, rising to his feet.  
  
"I have no intentions falling for your cousin, or anyone else for that matter," I said stubbornly, and he paused, looking at me a moment, before nodding.  
  
"No, I don't suppose you would," he replied looking almost sad for a moment, and before I could ask him why, he dashed away.  
  
"Damn him and his sneaky tricks," I muttered and rose to my feet, gathering my belongings again and made the trek back to the hut. 


	10. The Youkai Meeting

I just want to tell all my readers I really appreciate your patience with me as I try and get out these chapters. Thankfully I type fast, in the time I do have on the keyboard ^_^ Enjoy 10!! And for all you hopless romantics (like me) who are just waiting for some chemistry -wink- I promise you won't be disappointed.  
  
Pruningshears: Thank you for all your wonderful feedback. You've actually touched on a few things that I'll be mentioning if not in this chapter (which at the point of this review I hadn't finished), then the next chapter. As for modern accessories, well we'll see what I can come up with. Francesca's not your average person, woman or not, and can take a great deal in stride, more than some it seems. I hope you'll continue reading/reviewing.  
  
del_kaidin(): It's taken me a while, but this chapter really beat at me. There was so much plot to get covered, and so many details that I needed to work through, I hope it's worth your wait.  
  
Wizardess Gal : Thanks ;) I hope you're pleased with this chapter.  
  
Miko Youkai: Keitaro, dreamy? *hears a loud and indignant FEH from behind her* Oh Kei, you are so obstinant, most men would love to have women tripping over them. *FEH* Ah well, I'm sure I'll convince him to loosen up :P  
  
Kay: I hope you enjoyed the other 8 chapters, and here's 10 ^_^  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I was right on a few accounts. The twins snuck into my futon in the middle of the night and Kohana followed not long after. It was too hot to have all those warm bodies around, and it becomes almost stifling. I couldn't sleep between the heat and my nervousness, so I pried myself away fro everyone and walked outside.  
  
The night air was a little bit cooler, but not much, so after looking around, I slid out of the youkata that Kagome had loaned me and made my way carefully down the side of the small stream that rand through the village. The water was cool, and as I splashed some on me, I felt much cooler and more at ease.  
  
"Nee-san," I heard mumbled behind me, and I looked up to see a sleepy eyed Kohana staring down at me, "It's too early for a bath."  
  
"I know, " I whispered, "but I was too hot and couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh," she said and sat down. I finished my mini-bath and reached for the yukata. Making my way back up the riverbank proved more daunting than going down, and I sat next to the drowsy child.  
  
"Kohana, go back inside, " I said gently and she shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "No Nee-san, I wanna stay up with you." I smiled, "I'll be going back to bed soon, I just need to think,"  
  
"About what," she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. I sighed, and realized she wasn't going to stop. So I settled a little more comfortably in the grass.  
  
"I'm nervous about meeting all the other youkai tomorrow, the human men don't seem to like me very much, so I'm sure the youkai won't think very kindly of me."  
  
"That's not true Nee-san," she said, rubbing her eyes again and looking determinatly at me, "They like Mamma just fine, they listen when she talks, so I'm sure they'd listen to you too."  
  
"They listen to your mother because they know her, and she is a miko. I'm just a strange woman from a strange place, " I said.  
  
"Well, make yourself not such a strange woman from a strange place, "she said simply,as if it could easily solve my problem with such a simple statement. I opened my mouth to reply and couldn't. It really was that simple, wasn't it?  
  
"Thank you Kohana," I said and hugged her, "You're right. Now come on, I can't make them like me if I look all tired and ugly when I meet them, now can I?"  
  
Kohana giggled, "You're very pretty Nee-san," she said and hugged me back, yawning. We walked hand in hand back to the house, and settled back down to chase sleep once again.  
  
Despite my talk with Kohana that morning, when the sun rose, it brought with it a lump of dread in my stomach. I blinked and looked at the ray of sun that broke thorugh one of the windows, then rolled voer, covering my face with my arm. I heard the rustling of clothing and very soft footsteps. I continued aying there silent and as sill as I could but the footsteps stopped beside me.  
  
"Get up," said Keitaro's rough voice, "We have to leave now to make the meeting on time, " he grumbled and I sat up.  
  
"I'm ready, "I said, reaching for my clothes. He tossed a bundle at me.  
  
"Wear this," he ordered and I opened up a worn but still very lovely kimono. There was also a small hair clip nestled in the material. I glanced up at h im to thank him and he actually smiled, " You'll look lovely in this, hurry and get dressed."  
  
Far be it for me to be ungrateful for a gift, but something tugged at my mind and I gently reached out. Kei was nervous, and anxious, as was I, but there was something else.  
  
Anger made my hands shake as I rose to my feet and threw the kimono at him. His face flashed surprise on his face before his anger kicked in.  
  
"How dare you," he snarled and I got right into his face.  
  
"How dare I?" I said, "Don't think I don't know what game you're playing at. You want me to get dressed like that so the others will see me as nothing more than a delicate woman, a hinderance rather than a help, and will keep me from going with them. Well I won't go along with it, I'll dress in my own clothes!"  
  
He glared at me and I reached for the ties of the yukata and saw he was still standing there, arms crossed, "Do you mind?"  
  
He stood firm, "Why should I care? Nothing exciting to see, " he mumbled. Fine, two could play this game. The greatest benefit of being rasied in an Itlaian culture is there are certain things that you are taught from a young age. One is a great sense of pride in yourself, which I had in abundance, so without a second thought I loosened the yukata and let it drop from my shoulders. I reached for my jeans and slipped them on, careful not to catch the fastenings in the bandages around my chest. When I looked up, Keitaro had his back turned.  
  
"Have you no modesty woman," he snarled, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I thought you didn't care," I taunted as I slipped on my shirt, "Besides, you didn't see anything, I had my underclothes on."  
  
"It doesn't matter," his voice pitched to almost a whine, and I snickered again. "Are you decent yet woman?"  
  
I sighed, "Yes, let's get going," he glanced hesitantly over his shoulder at my obviously strange attire.  
  
"At least wear the clothing my mother gave you," he snapped.  
  
"Why? I'm not a miko, and I won't go under those pretenses. I'm going just as me." He grunted and headed out the door. I followed him, having to double my pace to keep up with his swift walk. Just past the village he stopped and knelt.  
  
"Get on," he said with a sigh. I glanced at him and stepped behind him a little baffled. I hadn't ridden piggyback in more than a decade, almost two and being a grown woman, how to do so was a little awkward. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and he snorted, "Damnit woman, we're late as it is!"  
  
"I'm sorry your highness, I'm not exactly sure how to do this," I snapped back and pondered how to brace a knee on his side when his arms looped around and scooped my legs against him. I yelped and fell forward against his back, and just as quick, he stood and took off. I gripped my arms tight around his neck until I could get a better grip on his waist with my knees, and then I moved my arms so I wasn't strangling him, but held onto his shoulders. I bowed my head down against the back of his neck to keep the wind from pulling at me and slowing us down. It was an exhilarating feeling, flying through the forest at such speed. I had taken horseback lessons as a teen, and it wasn't half as exciting as this was.  
  
I closed my eyes, and took the time to build up my mental walls. I had never been around youkai before (with the exception of the kitsune) and I didn't know how their emotions were going to effect me. Keitaro seemed to notice my stillness and paused in his run.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, concern very open.  
  
"Fine. Hurry, we need to get there," I muttered and felt the wind puck up again. I weaved the wall as strong as I could and ventured loosening my concentration to see if I could pick up on Keitaro. Touch always made things ten times stronger but my mind remained blessedly calm and free. That was a good sign.  
  
We cleared some brush and appeared on a small clearing where a few farmiliar faces and a great many non farmiliar faces sat. I sat near Kagome who smiled warmly in welcome for a brief moment before turning to the assembled. There were some wolves, a few bears, a large spider like creature and one face I recognized towering above the rest, Jinenji seated quietly to the side. Keitaro took a seat beside me, much in the same pose as his father, arms and legs crossed and a neutral look on his face.  
  
"Where are the children," I whispered to Kagome.  
  
"In a nearby den with Shippou's mate,' she whispered in return. I nodded and waited for someone to speak. Everyone was staring at me, and I looked down at my hands to resist staring back.  
  
"So this is the woman," I heard a man's voice and glanced up. He was tall and slender, with a weathered look to his face, the he still looked very young, my age in fact. His long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore armor over fur clothing. "What is it with you and your stray, strange womene, Inu-koro?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Kouga!" I noted he looked slightly guilty at her obvious reproach and shut his mouth. I simply lifted my head and pretended to ignore his comment.  
  
"We all know why we're here," spoke up Inuyasha, "There is a new threat to our lands, and it needs to be stopped."  
  
"It has only killed a human so far, perhaps that is its only prey," came a voice among the wolves.  
  
"It also tried to kill my daughter Kohana. If not for this stray, strange woman, she would be no more," he said. "I've called you all together to come up with a way to rid ourselves of this danger before it becomes worse. It may have a taste for humans now, but what if it decides on tastier food, perhaps a more challenging prey? How will you all protect your mates and pups from an enemy with no scent and no form?"  
  
"No scent, no form, that's impossible," came an outcry.  
  
"Not impossible, very true," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Inu-koro, your nose has probably gotten too weak from all your years in the human village," joked Kouga, and the assembled laughed with the exception of Inuyasha's family and myself. Kouga was getting on my last nerve, first with his insult to me, and this constant 'dogface' comment. Keitaro looked furious and about to stick his foot firmly in his mouth and say something insulting, when I decided to speak up before he could do so.  
  
"It's true," I shouted and jumped to my feet. Kagome stared at me, and Keitaro simply rolled his eyes, as if I was the one doing something stupid. Kouga stared me down with a look that made me extremely nervous. It was the hungry look of a predetor that brought ice to my veins.  
  
"And how would you know, humans are blind in their senses compared to us," he snarled and I took a slow step forward.  
  
"I have proof, it attacked me. Even over a day's bandages and ointment, surely the mighty prince Kouga could pick up that scent," I whispered just loud enough to sound meek and mocking at the same time. There was a hushed whisper throughout the assembled and Kouga looked at me nervously and then squared out his shoulders, "Alright then," he answered to my challenge.  
  
For the second time that day, I shamelessly shed my shirt, of course still decent with the bandages that were wrapped around my torso, and turned my back to him I held my breath as I felt his presence against the still painful wounds on my back and after a moment he stepped back.  
  
"It's true," he declared after a moment and the assembled threw up their voices in argument. I took a step back, but didn't sit.  
  
"What are we supposed to do," came Jinenji's soft voice, impressive over the roar of the others.  
  
Keitaro spoke up now, "That's why she's here," he said pointing to me. I turned my head to give him a withering look when the cold sensation of a strong fist hit my stomach. Down I went, my hand flying to my lips to keep back the bile that threatened at the back of my throat. My skin went cold and despite the heat, I felt frozen. I knew then what guys must go through when kneed.  
  
Then at the back of my mind, a light angging feeling, tugging at me to pay attention. The sweet scent of jasmine flooded my nose, bringing me back to my physical senses, in torment as they were. I looked around, feeling disembodied as I looked into the worried eyes of Keitaro who had knelt in front of me. Feeling rather faint, I moved away before he could touch me. As strange as I felt, I didn't doubt that I would either pick up on his emotions or even worse transfer my feelings to him, and I didn't want to risk it.  
  
"Something-"I whispered as it hit me again, bending me down to the ground. I pressed my forehead to the thursty earth and dropped my mental walls. A cold fist grabbed onto my heart and squeezed and I gasped for breath. It was worse than the first attack, the hunger came in many voices, each one hungrier than the first. I felt my body lurch as each call of hunger sounded inside me and I stumbled to my feet.  
  
"Francesca," I vaguely heard as I stared blankly out into the forest.  
  
"Is she mad?" I heard behind me, but their emotions were bearly a whisper to my mind.  
  
"They're here," I heard myself mumble and Keitaro grabbed my shoulder, the heat from his hand shocking me back, but that was the only sensation I felt from him, his emotions were strangely hidden from me.  
  
"Where?" he hissed and squeezed my arm. I stretched out my senses trying to find the source. The hunger intensified and I reached up my hand to grip his wrist tightly, keeping a sense of my physical self at the surface of my mind. Very faintly, I heard laughter, children's laughter. I opened my eyes and pushed him away, turning blindly and stumbling away.  
  
"No!" I cried and felt an arm pull me close and I found myself swept into Keitaro's arms.  
  
"Francesca," he whispered in my hair, and I gained my voice enough to whisper, "The children, oh God, they're after the children." His eyes widened and he shouted, "The children!" He took off running so fast that the wind that brushed against us took my breath away. I took deep breaths until the pounding in my ears subsided. Kei's presence was like a wall of protection and I used that to my advantage, strengthening my will.  
  
I could hear the swift pounding of feet as everyone ran with us, and I felt terror brush my skin, ours and theirs. We broke thorugh the forest line and heard screams from within the cave. At the front lay a mound of golden fur.  
  
"Akame," Keitaro whispered and let me down. I was about to ask him who it was when a cry rose up and I saw Shippou run forward and cradle the body to him, his face folded in silent sobs. I knew then who she was. I bowed my head and felt the cold grip my stomach. I pressed my hand to the ground, and closed my eyes.  
  
"Quick, get the children out of here," I cried and saw looks of resistance. The wailing echoed from within the cave walls, and I felt a bout of nausea flood over me in reaction to the emmense sadness.  
  
"They're going to call them back, and it'll be safer for them if they're taken from here," I said, hoping that would convince the parents. It seemed to work for the most part. A hand full of people I didn't know stayed behind, as wel as Keitaro, Kouga and Inuyasha. Kagome left with much resistance, wanting to stay with me, but Inuyasha convinced her to stay with the children, to used her abilities to protect them. She handed me an arrow before she took off running, and I held that arrow like a lifeline, gripped tightly in my fist.  
  
I felt the pull of hunger rise up again, and stared across the empty clearing, waiting for some sign. The wind had picked up and all the foliage was rustling, leaving physical signs of movement moot. I tried to calm down, to focus myself, but all I could hear was the pounding of my heart. I closed my eyes and let all my mental defenses collapse around me and gave up all control to the power of my Empathy, something I had never done before. It washed through me and spread out like a giant hand. My vision blurred for a moment and I looked around. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Everytyhing seemed to be covered in a faint glow. Inuyasha and Keitaro glowed red, and Kouga was a dark blue. I looked inot the forest and felt them approaching now, slowly but steadily and saw the shapless shadows forming in the distance. I smiled and stared down at my hands, glowing almost opal, a rainbow of colors glittering from within the light.  
  
"I can see-" I paused and spun around, as I felt them approaching faster. My concentration slipped and the colors vanished, my basic defenses slipping back into place. I froze and tried to gain it back, but I was tired, and couldn't force them down again.  
  
I heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and waited. Silence and then as if there were a sound, the pounding roar of hunger filled my ears. It paused at the edge of the clearing.  
  
'What are they waiting for?' I thought, and stood as ready as I could, waiting for the battle to begin.  
  
YES!! I KNOW I'm the queen of Cliffies, all bow before my wickedness :P I'm sorry guys for doing this, but I'm tired, and I just typed 8 pages in 1 hour, which I'm sure is a record, and my fingers hurt. ^_^ I hope you all like the build up and I'll bring you a great fight scene in Chapter 11, I promise. 


	11. Another attack and a plan for action

A/N: Okay, clarification time, thanks to Pruningshears. A few things, I hope you all understood, but knowing my way of writing, *I* know what I mean, and sometimes I assume everyone else does.  
  
All of these ideas given by Pruningshears are going to be in this chapter, but some of the things discussed was:  
  
What exactly is Francesca carrying in her backpack?  
  
How long has Francesca been there total?  
  
Why does it seem that she can heal from injuries in a day- This one I'll answer here. She hasn't actually healed completely from most of her injuries. The bumps and bruises from her arrival (and flight thanks to Kei) are still a little sore. The attack by the thugs that resulted in her throat being cut has healed. This in part was thanks to Kei (again, which will be explained again in this chapter.) As for the attack against Kohana, she's still got those bandages around her torso and back. I hope this clarifies some stuff.  
  
I glanced around at my companions quickly, who all stared at me expectantly. I was suddenly the center of attention and I didn't want to be. All my previous courage began to run through me like a waterfall, and I felt my knees shake. I couldn't do this, I wasn't a warrior like them, I didn't know the first thing about fighting. Most of the time I couldn't fight, hell even argue with someone, because of my empathy. I would break down from the overload of emotional flow. How I had managed so far here was an amazement of epic proportions. I stared at the creature, or rather where the creature stood, and tried to gather up my strength. I was just standing there, or however it reposed, and all I could feel was its hunger, masked by something else.  
  
"You sunova, what are you doing," I muttered again, this time in English so I couldn't be understood by my present company. Everyone shifted, just as nervous as I was. Suddenly something gripped my attention from behind, another hungry echo through my body and I spun around.  
  
'Stupid!' I thought as I felt the hunger shake me. "There's another one," I warned and was met with a shimmer of fear through the air. The hunger pitched louder in my head, glowing with an air of excitement. I froze as two more roars of hunger filled my mind, from opposite sides of me. One for every direction.  
  
"Get out of here," I whispered to the rest of them, who all stood ready to fight, "We're surrounded."  
  
With the exception of the ones I knew, the rest of my party's fear grew more powerful. And this seemed to please the creatures a great deal.  
  
I looked all around, senses searching despretely for an exit, but all I could feel was the fear and the hunger. As the hunger grew, so did the fear. Wait a minute! I glanced at the ones who reflected the most fear, traced its path and felt the blood rush from my face as I realized the cause.  
  
'My God, they're feeding off the fear!' I realized. That was why they always struck once and then returned a short time later. It made perfect sense. The fear of one would only squelch their hunger for a short time, but once more people gathered, once the fear was magnified by many, then it would be a grand feast ready for the taking. And that was what we were, a feast that they were just waiting to be ready to cook. I had to give them something greater to hunger for, and lead them away from the group.  
  
"Whatever you do," I whispered in English feeling Keitaro shift closer to me, "Do not follow me, and do not run!" I moved away from his reach and tapped deep within myself, calling up my worst fears, my greatest horrors, the creatures of many a cold sweated nightmare and let the cold chill run along my skin, bringing every hair to full attention. One by one, I felt their attentions drift away from my companions and begin to focus on me, first with confusion laced within the hunger, and then the ever growing sensation of evil joy. I abandoned myself to my fear and took off in a mad sprint into the woods, leaping over a fallen tree to pass between two of our invisible foe. My heart beat rapidly in my breast as I dashed through the underbrush. I could feel the hunger reaching out for me, pulling at the depths of my gut, searching for more. So lost was I in the sensation that I was summoning to my concious mind, that I failed to see a change in the terrain beneath my feet, and tripped, falling down a small slope. By the time I had finished my tumble, I was quite beaten and torn. All my aches and pains from the weeks past had once again flared up with renewed anger. I groaned and tried to stand, but my legs refused to cooperate, and I fell backwards into the carpet of decaying leaves and new growth. Around me the air shimmered with hunger and I knew I was surrounded, this time with no where to run, and no means to run either.  
  
"At least I got the children to safety," I whispered to myself and closed my eyes, ready to resign myself to what I was sure was the end. I felt the air shift around me, and I was lifted to my feet, gripped by the back of my shirt. I opened my eyes, hoping to at least carry with me, a glimpse of my advesary, but that would not be. The hunger died down to one of puzzlement, as if suddenly they knew not what to do with me. I reached up behind me, to try and touch my captor, and where I could see nothing, my hand sunk into what only could be described as a thick mist. I pulled my hand back, dry as the rest of me, but I knew I had felt something. I reached back again, this time with my hand as well as my senses and found something solid.  
  
Fire flashed through me, and a million images came crashing into my already tired mind. I cried out, and felt the creature shake with pain, and release me. My already brused behind hit the dirt with an audible crash, and I winced at the pain that radiated up my back. I couldn't breathe, again. I must have literally looked like a fish out of water. I felt my eyes expand, and my mouth moveing to try and grasp some air into my lungs but to no avail.  
  
Silver and red flashed over my head, and I tried to warn him, but my voice would not obey me. Keitaro stood before me, sword drawn, looking around at what appeared to him to be an empty forest.  
  
"Something's different," he whispered, "I can smell them!" I lifted my hand, the one I had touched the creature with, and he nodded, glancing around. I could feel confusion, and hunger though the latter was very faint, and uncertain. I couldn't understand what was going on, till I stopped looking with my 5 senses and listened completely to my 6th. Keitaro was a sea of perfect calm, and while most would be angry, or fearful at the endevor before them, he only reflected calm and protection. All the other victims were fearful, and terrorized, and I had not been. Now my rescuer was neither fearful or angry, and this change of events was too much for the creatures to handle. One by one, they slipped out of my senses, and as I expanded myself to my furthest limits, I knew that they had gone far away. Far enough away that we didn't have to worry about their return.  
  
My breath came back slowly and I sucked in the sweet air, thick with the smell of earth and moisture, but the sweetest fragrence to my oxygen deprived lungs. Keitaro knelt beside me, and gently supported me as I sat up, feeling my back ache as the edges of the wounds on my back pulled against the stitches. I took slow breaths until I could speak, and looked at him.  
  
"I told you not to follow me," I said reproachfully, and he glared at me.  
  
"I just saved your life, again, and that's all you have to say to me?" he hissed. I smiled, "You're right, thank you Keitaro." He nodded and helped me to my feet. I stood shaking, still looking around expecting another attack, but nothing but the sounds of the forest returning filled my ears. I sighed and started hobbling back in the direction that we came. He caught up to me in a few steps.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"What does it look like, I'm walking back to the others," I said, "I have to make sure the children are alright." He sighed and knelt before me. "Get on, at the rate your walking, Kohana will be grown and mated before we reach the den." I gave in, knowing that he wouldn't accept a no and frankly I couldn't disagree. I probably wouldn't even make it up the hill I fell down, given the condition I felt. So I carefully placed myself on his back, and he took off running.  
  
I didn't even realize we had returned, until I heard my name being called in several voices. Keitaro stopped his run, and I felt my arms go slack, and my body fall backwards. Strong arms caught me, and held me, and I looked up into Kaemon's face. I sighed and felt Kohana grab a hold of my arm.  
  
"Nee-chan, you're bleeding," she whimpered, and I looked down at my arms, which were streaked with dirt and blood. I must have scratched myself on my fall and not have realized it. Maeko appeared at my side as well, and began wiping away all the grime with a wet cloth. I clenched my teeth as it stung, but didn't move until she was done. Then Kaemon lifted me up in his arms, and began walking away, Maeko following behind.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Keitaro's gruff voice echoed behind us.  
  
"Someplace where your sister can check all her injuries, before you feed her to the wolves again," Kaemon snapped and I could feel his arms tighten beneath me. The tension in the air was stiffening and it brushed my skin.  
  
"Keitaro, I'll be fine," I said, and Kaemon kept walking. I could feel Keitaro's anxiety follow us into the den. Kaemon gently set me back down on the ground, and Maeko had me lay down on my stomach.  
  
"You can leave now," she said softly. Kaemon wasn't pleased with being dismissed so easily, and shuffled his feet as he walked out of the cave. After a few moments, I heard Maeko sigh," He may be my cousin, but he tries on my patience like no other," she said, "I think he honestly thought I'd let me stay while I undid your bandages."  
  
"And I think he honestly thinks I'd have let him stay," I replied, much to her mirth. I felt the cool blade of metal against my skin as she carefully cut away the dirty and torn bandages from my back. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the ground, trying to shake off the shudders at the memory of a knife on my skin. I heard her hiss as she pulled the bandages from my skin, and stood, leaving me laying there alone. I heard her reapproach, and saw the folds of her red pants from the corner of my eye. I laid my head back down in my arms, and braced myself for what I might feel next. But nothing could have prepared me. I felt hot breath along my skin, and far from being painful, it was soothing. Something warm and wet slowly traced itself along the cuts of my back.  
  
"Maeko?" I whispered shakingly, and heard a different voice reply, "No, it's me."  
  
"Keitaro! What are you doing?" I said, trying to shift away, but he held me firm, "You don't want to do that, you'll hurt yourself further, just stay still and relax."  
  
"But what are you doing?" I said and felt the warm sensation along my skin again. It brought back memories of the night I was attacked, the same soothing warm sensation on my neck.  
  
"I'm licking your wounds, stupid girl, even you should realize that," he replied, his voice rippling along my back, before he started again. I gasped softly, not from pain, but from the pure sensuality of it. His licks grew harder, but I never felt any pain. Only after a moment did he stop, and it seemed that he was out of breath.  
  
"Our saliva can heal, how do you think I stopped the bleeding on your neck," he murmered, as he rose away from my skin, and began to place clean bandages there. I was still a little shocked at the realization, and was only vaguely aware when he carefully wrapped a long bandage around my torso, careful to avoid touching me. I carefully lifted myself up on my elbows, and felt him tie off the bandage, moving away. My back didn't hurt, well it did a little, but not as much as before. More like the dull ache of an injury long healed, rather then a fresh wound. I looked up at him, and he extended his hand, helping me to my feet.  
  
"Why?" I asked, as I could look him in the eyes again, and he smiled.  
  
"Because Maeko asked me to, and because Kohana would never speak to me again if I didn't do everything I could to help you," he said, and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Why did I feel like that? After all, I shouldn't have expected anything greater to come from him, should I? I looked away.  
  
"Oh," I said, "Well, I will have to thank both of them," I said, gathering up my shirt and slipping it carefully over my head. Without another word, I walked out of the den, leaving Keitaro speechless behind me. I blocked out every emotion, including my own, as I stepped out into the dying sunlight. Kaemon sat atop a magnificent chestnut horse, with Kohana seated before him, hoping up and down excitedly at the thought of a ride. She saw me and waved.  
  
"Nee-chan, Kaemon said he'll give us a ride back to the village. We get to ride on a real horse!" she called excitedly. I stepped forward and gently put my hand on the horse's neck, rubbing it slowly.  
  
"That's very kind of him," I replied, "But I don't know if there's room for three, so why don't you two head back and I'll catch up," I offered. Kohana didn't understand and grinned happily, but I saw the look of dissapointment in Kaemon's eyes.  
  
"How will you get back, you're injuried, and I wouldn't dare think of letting you walk back all that way," he said. Kohana glanced between the two of us curiously.  
  
"I'll take her," spoke up Keitaro behind me, and I stiffened, taking a step away as I felt him right at my back.  
  
"Don't be silly cousin," spoke up Kaemon good naturedly, "She doesn't need to be jolted around the woods like a sack of grain on your back, it wouldn't be good for her wounds."  
  
"I don't think its her well being you're so worried about," countered Keitaro, and the tension around us spiked. Kohana looked worried, and kept looking between Kaemon and Keitaro, not quite understanding the tension, but knowing it wasn' t good. I lifted my arms to her, and she slid from the saddle into them, hugging me close, and I carefully placed her on my hip.  
  
"You two can fight over whatever you are holding against each other, but I won't allow you to put Kohana in the middle of it, we're going back to the village and leave you two to handle things," I said, and turned on my heel and headed towards the path to the village. A quick thunder of hoovebeats sounded behind me, and I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and lift me up. Kaemon laughed and took off in a gallop, holding onto me. This was getting a little tiredsome, and I certainly had had enough excitement in the past days to last me a while.  
  
"My cousin, doesn't seem to understand how to handle a woman as delicate as you," he crowed and I sighed, "And I suppose you do?"  
  
"Certainly," he said proudly, and I grinned.  
  
"Kaemon, trust me, I'm not like any other woman you know, and I am most certainly not delicate," I said, jabbing my elbow upward to connect with his chin. His eyes rolled back and his grip loosened on us. I pushed him backward, and watched him fall to the ground. Our horse, free from the control of his reins, took off in a wild run. Kohana screamed and grabbed onto me.  
  
"Kohana, I need you to trust me, okay?" She nodded her head, "Alright, grab onto the horse's mane, it won't hurt him I promise, but I need to use both my hands." Kohana grabbed a hold of the mane and I grabbed a hold of the saddle, and twisted myself around to straddle the horse, rather than the English style that I was holding before. My fingers gripped the leather tightly, and I prayed that I wouldn't fall as I attempted this. I locked my legs around the horse's side and reached forward, grabbing a hold of the mane and pulled back. The horse whinnied loudly and bucked his head back, but I didn't let go, and he quickly slid to a stop. Kohana had her eyes tightly closed and I carefully peeled her off. She looked up at me, and grinned.  
  
"I was very good Nee-chan," she piped up and I nodded, "Yes, you were," I said, as I slid from the saddle, and carefully walked along the horse, running a gentle hand along his neck to calm him. He snorted loudly and I whispered soothingly to him, until he bowed his head and nudged me with it. I smiled and ran a hand along his crest.  
  
"Poor thing, you were probably more scared than we were," I murmered and gently took the reins in my hand, looping them back over his head, and pulled myself up in the saddle again with a little more difficulty. Kohana sat there, still as a rock and I placed her before me.  
  
"Come on, let's get back on the main road, " I said and gently turned the horse in a gentle trot back along the path we had taken. We arrived back to the main road, to find Kaemon and Keitaro running towards us. I reined in the horse and waited patiently as they caught up.  
  
"Are you mad woman?" Kaemon yelled at me, out of breath, "Knocking me from the horse, when you could have been hurt or worse!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I don't appreciate being kidnapped against my will, and as you can see, I managed alright," I said calmly. Keitaro grinned slightly, obviously still amused over the battering his cousin took.  
  
"You were fortunate that the horse grew tired and slowed," Kaemon spoke up. I narrowed my eyes and pulled an arm around Kohana's waist as I pulled back on the reins, rearing the horse up. He called out loudly and fell forward on all fours again, pawing at the ground. Kohana giggled and I stared Kaemon down.  
  
"Fortune had nothing to do with it, I took years of horseback riding, and I knew exactly what I was doing. Before you assume you are my better in all things, you had better learn at least to try to rise up to be my equal," I said arrogently and took off down the road. Kohana glanced back at the two men as we rode away.  
  
"Well, now you've certainly done it," Keitaro said, walking up to his cousin and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I doubt you have any chance of winning her heart now." He sounded almost cheerful about it.  
  
"Do not assume anything yet cousin," Kaemon said angrily, pushing the hand from his shoulder, and stormed after the horse.  
  
"I don't have to assume anything," Keitaro muttered to himself as he took off running into the forest as swiftly as he could, "I know what she is seeking in a mate, and you are doing more and more to push her away," he laughed to himself as he raced to beat us back to the village.  
  
We sped up to a gallop just before reaching the village, because Kohana wanted to try taking the reins, and she laughed happily as the horse sped up beneath us. I gently helped her pull him back into a trot and then stop right before her home. Kagome rushed out, and Kohana jumped into her mother's arms.  
  
"I rode a horse!" she announced happily, and pointed back at me as I slid off the horse. Hands grabbed me around my waist and I yelped as a winded, but grinning Keitaro helped me down. I stared at him amazed, as he placed me on my feet.  
  
"Th-thank you," I stuttered and walked over to where Kagome stood waiting.  
  
"We were worried for you," Kaogme said, balancing her youngest in her arms, "We heard you were attacked." I nodded and smiled, "All is well, they're gone now, but I don't know how long. I need to speak to you, both of you, as well as all the elders as soon as possible." Inuyasha stepped out of the house, Tetsuseiga in his hand. I glanced up at him, "If you are going to summon the youkai from this afternoon, then I only ask that you summon Kouga, and not the others."  
  
He looked surprised, "The others won't like that, " he said sagely, and I nodded, "I understand that, but if you must give them a reason, give them this. Kouga was the only one among them who was not afraid. They can try to argue that, but it was true. All else I will explain later." Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a look, but both nodded. Kagome placed Kohana down and headed out into the village, and Inuyasha took off into the woods. I sighed and glanced at Keitaro, who was tying up the horse.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked, walking up to us. I smiled, and reached down to take Kohana's hand before looking back at him.  
  
"I'm going to do something they don't expect," I replied and turned to walk into the house. Keitaro stood there, jaw slack and open before muttering, "As if you haven't done that already," he shouted then, "What are you getting me into, woman?!"  
  
The mixed council met a few hours later, long after the sun had set. I had tucked a sleepy Kohana into her bed, much to her dissatisfaction, and waited till she had drifted off to sleep before walking out into the center of the village. A large bonfire had been lit and everyone was assembled around it. I took a seat next to Kagome, and glanced around, seeing the golden gleem of Keitaro and Inuyasha's eyes on the other side of the fire. After a moment, I realized everyone had been waiting for me, so I stood up, and tried to make myself look as dignified as I could.  
  
"I need volenteers to come with me, to fight these things," I said calmly, and saw the looks of shock that surrounded me, quickly followed by the looks of humor.  
  
"Really, and how do you propose we do this? You faced these things today with a group of youkai and they weren't up for the challenge," came a voice from the group, causing Kouga to growl. I held up my hand for silence.  
  
"Things have changed, we have more information on these creatures now, and the power to fight them," I said.  
  
"What information?" sounded another man.  
  
"They are vulnerable, they have their weakness. These creatures have a form, I've touched them, Keitaro smelled them on my skin," I said, holding out the same hand, a hand I tried desprately to avoid touching anything else. Kouga rose and sniffed my wrist, "Lavendar, jasmine and mist," he said after a moment.  
  
"Jasmine, there's only a few places where jasmine grows, but they're all much north, in the moutains," commented one of the older men. I nodded, "That's where I believe they come from, the mountains. When I touched one, I saw a lot of things, felt a lot of things. One of the things I saw was snow, lots of cold snow. I also saw battle," I shuddered slightly at the memory, "Many bloody brutal battles," I said before a twing of nausea gripped my stomach, causing me to pause and take a deep breath.  
  
"These creatures feed on fear, and anger, and probably all forms of strong negitive emotion. They seem to attack a lone figure, and set the bait readily available for others to find. Then they feed off the fear of the groups that come and view the sight of what is left over," I paused and glanced around.  
  
"This will probably be the most dangerous thing you will have to face, and I wouldn't blame any of you for not speaking up," I said softly, "Honestly, I don't want to go either. I'm afraid, this is not the sort I would have ever thought to face in my lifetime, but I know I have to go, because inside I feel that it is my responsibility. I have a gift that can save lives, and I wouldn't dream of backing away from this chance, perhaps to discover why it is I came here." There, I said it, I admitted my fear, showed my weakness, and I waited for the backlash.  
  
A lone figure stood, "I will go with you," I heard and through the fire I saw the flash of red-gold hair. Sadly, I shook my head. "No Shippou, though I understand your reasons, you cannot go. You grieve the loss of your mate, and that sadness, and the anger you feel towards these creatures will only weaken you before them, and probably cost you your life."  
  
"You said yourself, they feed on fear, and yet you go," he yelled. I nodded, "I am afraid, but not afraid of what could happen to me, but afraid of what will happen to those I care about, if I don't go." He glanced away, "Shippou, your mate is dead, and I cannot change that, though if I had the power I would, but you have two kits to worry about now. What will happen to them, if you go off for your revenge and not come back? You, of almost all of us here, understand what they would suffer." I didn't want to bring it up, but if it would bring to his eyes how much more he was needed here, then I knew that it was only for the best. He looked in the direction of Inuyasha's hut, where the twins were sleeping, and sighed, bowing his head.  
  
"Francesca-sama," he whispered, "You are truely a wise sensei, and though it pains me to realize it, I know what it was like when I lost my mother, and how much worse it was when I lost my father. I do not want my kits to feel the same thing, even though I know they would be taken care of. I respect your decision," he bowed respectfully and sat down again. I glanced around at the rest of the group.  
  
"Where are all the youkai? How are we to face this, when they won't," called another voice from the crowd, and I heard Kouga's growl.  
  
"I only asked Lord Kouga to this meeting, because I learned today that yes they were afraid, but Lord Kouga showed no fear, and for that I invited him, perhaps hoping he would agree to accompany me," I glanced at him. He watched me carefully, "I cannot, not for fear, but I have a duty to my pack, and I cannot leave them behind to travel on a quest." He bowed his head, and I respectfully bowed as well as I could at the waist, trying to keep the sadness from my eyes.  
  
"I will go," I heard behind me and bowed my head. I didn't want him to volenteer, and I felt my stomach tighten at the thought.  
  
"I will go as well," came another male voice, which sturred whispers from the group. I turned my head to stare at Keitaro and Kaemon, when a figure stepped from the shadows.  
  
"I will go as well," came a soft female voice. "Maeko," I whispered, and started to disagree with her, but she stepped forward and took my hands in hers, "With all the injuries you aquire, you will need someone to bandage you, and I'm sure you don't wish to be the only woman on your travels, especially with those two." I smiled and squeezed her hands, "Thank you Maeko."  
  
"Well, I certainly cannot leave either of you alone with them," spoke up another man, and Naoko stood up. I smiled with tears in my eyes as I turned back to the assembled.  
  
"The smaller the group, perhaps the better," I said, "but is there anyone else who will come with us?" No one else spoke up, and bowed to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. "I will do my best to keep them from any harm," I vowed solumnly, and felt four hands touch my shoulders, "And we will do our best to protect you," they said.  
  
"Well, it is settled, you five will set out tomorrow, and all our hopes go with you, " said an elder.  
  
AN: I was going to start a new chapter here, but I think I'll keep going, after all, you all put up with this long wait, the least I could do was give you something worth waiting for!!  
  
I knelt by the futon Kagome had given me, and opened up my backpack and began pulling out everything I had placed in there before all this had begun. My wallet, my hotel key, my bottle of water, the Inuyasha manga I had brought with me, my Discman with my CD case, and my spare batteries, my small camera and some extra film. I stared at all the contents and placed my wallet to the side, pulling out the plastic photo holder I carried inside. This went inside one of the smaller pockets of my bag. My bottle of water I placed in a side pocket, zipped up beneath the mesh. After a few moments, I placed everything else in there, since they were all small and could fit in one of the front pockets, without taking up too much room. I didn't wish to leave them behind. I placed my wallet and key on my futon, and zipped up my bag. I smiled slightly, comparing the pack that I would now carry with me, with the pack that Kagome once took with her. Red and black to her bright yellow. Somehow it seemed fitting that my pack was much darker, as I carried a heavy heart with me, where she once was young and innocent of all that was to occur.  
  
Kagome appeared in the doorway, "All set?" she asked, and I nodded, grabbing the blanket she had given me, and carefully rolling it and securing it with some string. She smiled, "You're a little luckier than I was, you'll be travelling by horseback," she announced and I looked up at her. "Kaemon got them from his lord," she explained and I nodded. "Can I speak with you, about things back there?" she asked softly and I nodded, motioning for her to sit.  
  
"How, how have things changed in all these long years?" she began and I looked down at my hands. "Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this and I'm not sure myself why, but 25 years has not passed in our...my world, but only 6."  
  
"Six!" she exclaimed and I nodded, "I know, and I don't understand it myself, I think that it has something to do with what happened to the well, after you defeated Naraku. I only know what was said in the anime, why don't you tell me your story?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her own hands a minute, taking a deep breath and nodded, "Alright. I have tried hard not to think of that night, and that fight. For many years it would bring me nightmares at just the thought of that horrible creature, and everything he almost cost us. He had the majority of the shards, and we had followed him around Japan and even between worlds (AN: I'm going by the manga at this point, or at least up in the manga where I have read). I never thought we would see an end to it, but we finally caught up with him. The battle was long, and tedious, and it came down to just Inuyasha, Naraku and I. Miroku and Sango were knocked unconcious, but Inuyasha refused to give up, refused to die. There was so much blood, and I can't say even now where it all came from. Kikyo had already died, or perhaps returned to being dead by Naraku's hand, for the last bit of the shard. Inuyasha was in such a frenzy that surely his youkai would have appeared, if he had given a second thought to throwing away his sword. I don't even know how it happened, but I found myself in Naraku's grasp, much like you were a few nights ago with those thugs. It was perhaps the worst mistake he could have made. He gave me this," she lifted her chin, to show the thin line of scar that ran along the smooth skin of her neck.  
  
"He didn't count on the danger I could inflict on him, just for being so close. He stole the last piece of the shard from me, and swallowed it. Inuyasha froze, and I closed my eyes, thinking with all my might, that if I could purify it, as I had done with the evil miko, without touching it, that I could defeat Naraku in a way we hadn't tried, from the inside out. That was when Naraku began screaming and released me. I fell to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding on my neck. Inuyasha fell beside me, and healed the wound on my neck, and we watched as Naraku tried battling the purifying power of the Shikon no Tama. 'Mirodoko, if you can hear me, I give my life to stop him,' I thought as I rose to my feet, and stumbled forward and placed my hand to Naraku's chest, willing all my miko abilities into the jewel. Naraku screamed one last time, and crumbled into dust, leaving the jewel, lifeless on the ground. "  
  
"It was over, it was finally over and we had won. But now came the hardest part, having to say goodbye to my friends, and most of all, goodbye to Inuyasha, my heart and soul. I didn't want to face him, and he begged me to stay, begged me with all his being. I couldn't, I knew my life was waiting for me on the other side of the well. That was when Midoriko decided to cash in on my promise and appear. She told me, that I would have to keep my deal, and give up my life. Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it, but I knew I had made my sacrifice, and I wasn't afraid. That was when Midoriko told me that perhaps I was given a chance that most others would not have. She said I had two lives, and that I could chose which one I wished to give up. I could remain in the Sendoku Jidai, with Inuyasha and live out my days with him and our children, or I could return to the future, and live out the life I had dreamed of as a child, grow up, go to university, and continue on a normal life. But there was no more normal life for me, I had lived so far in the extraordinary that I couldn't imagine knowing anything else anymore. So I went home, one last time and said my goodbyes. Sato cried, and begged me not to go, and my mother cried as well, but I had made my decision. Jii san was the one who surprised us all, by giving us his blessing, hugging me tightly, and telling me that in his heart, he knew that I was making the right choice. He gave me to Inuyasha and made him swear that he would always protect me. Then, before my first family, he joined me to my new one. I think the only thing that made the seperation bearable was the fact that they had given me to my husband willingly."  
  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "I had no idea Kagome," I said and she smiled. "Of course not, but do not let that worry you now. I believe you came here for a reason, a reason to help us, and I know you will succeed. You have a strength within you, I can see it, and I know you will be able to make it through every obsticle." I smiled gently and she nodded.  
  
"I think that because you gave up your life in the future, and in a sense died there, that the well would no longer let you pass. As well, if the jewel was lifeless, then it wouldn't have given you the power to travel like it used to. Where is the jewel now?"  
  
Kagome glanced up the hill, to the small gravesite Kohana had taken me, "We respected Kikyou's last living wishes, that the jewel be buried with her. We placed the dust and bones that remained from her second form with the jewel up there. It is a relief to know that we don't have to worry any more about someone trying to attack us for it."  
  
"How is my famly?" she asked next, and I smiled faintly, "Your brother is a handsome young man, and he runs the shrine. You should see the joy he takes in it. I didn't get to meet your mother, but I am sure she is well. Your brother told me something, before I left. Your grandfather, passed on last winter," I whispered, not able to meet her gaze. But she didn't look as sad as I thought.  
  
"Death comes for all of us, at some point or another, and Jii-san left knowing his shrine would be in capable hands, so I know he rests in piece," she replied. I pulled out the manga from my bag and handed it to her.  
  
"I only ask you one favor Kagome, please tell Kohana what I couldn't. Tell her where I come from, and how I know about her Grandma Kaede, She was asking me, but I didn't know how to tell her." She nodded her head, "I will. And there is something I ask of you," she replied in return, "Take care of my children, please. I know now what my mother felt watching me go through that well so many times, knowing that one day I might not come back. I only want them to return safe."  
  
I nodded, "I promise you Kagome, I will do my best, any more than that I cannot promise." She nodded and stood, giving me a hand to help me up, and helped me secure my backpack on my back. "One more thing Francesca, do not judge Keitaro by how he appears on the outside. He is his father's son, and sometimes more so than he should be. Remember how Inuyasha was towards me in our travels, and keep that in mind on yours." I glanced at her curiously, but she simply smiled and escorted me to the door, carrying my rolled up blanket.  
  
Kaemon stood outside, securing the saddles on the horses, and smiled brightly, "Good morning, Francesca," he said cheerfully, and I nodded my head. Maeko was sitting on her horse, looking a little nervous, and Naoko was still saying goodbye to his parents. Keitaro stood against the wall of the house, looking bored and annoyed by all this. Kagome looked around, and I heard a soft noise escape her lips. Inuyasha stepped up beside her, and draped an arm around her shoulder gently. She motioned to us and said, "It's just like us Inuyasha. The girl from the future, the hanyou, the monk, the warrior and-" she smiled at her daughter, "well, mostly like us. All we need now is a youkai child and the set is complete."  
  
"There's someone else you forgot," came a soft voice and Aiko stepped forward, holding Kirara in her arms. The kit mewed softly and jumped from the gir's arms, and into mine, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, as if she was studying me.  
  
"Kirara wants to come with you," she said softly. I looked down at the firecat, who mewed again.  
  
"Thank you Kirara," I said, bowing my head slightly. Sango stepped up to me, "I'm entrusting you with three of my family," she said softly, scratching Kirara's ears. "This will be the first time we've been far apart since I was a child, " she said sadly before stepping back. Inuyasha stepped forward and embraced his son, arm to arm, and reached along his side.  
  
"Take Tetsuseiga with you," he said and I almost protested but Keitaro beat me to it. "Father I can't!" he said, but Inuyasha pressed the sword and scabbard into his hand.  
  
"Take it, and always remember to use it to defend lives," he said solemnly. Keitaro sighed and tied it to his belt, bowing to his father one more time before stepping back. I watched the families exchange their goodbyes and felt a little sad until I felt a tiny tugging on my hand. There stood three sleepy eyed pups, looking sad.  
  
"You were going away without saying goodbye?" pouted Kohana. I felt my lower lip tremble slightly as I knelt and took them into my arms. I had only been in this land for less than a week, and yet I felt like it was forever, and that I were truly leaving the littlest members of my family behind.  
  
"Oh sweetie," I whispered into Kohana's hair, "I didn't want to make you sad by making you watch me go," I said gently. She smiled through her tears, "You'll come back, right Nee-san?"  
  
"I promise," I said and reached behind my neck and unclipped my favorite necklace, a gold chain with a gold four leaf clover. I slipped it around Kohana's neck and fastened it. She stared down at the charm in amazement as I spoke, "This is my favorite necklace, and something that has always brought me luck. You hold onto it, until I come back, alright?" She nodded slowly and I ran my hand through the kits' hair.  
  
"You two take good care of Kohana and each other, alright. Practice your kitsune tricks and one day you'll be the best in the world," I said and they nodded their heads in unison. I hugged them again, reinforcing my mental walls to keep out their sadness. Then I released them with tears in my own eyes and stood, walking up to my horse and pulled myself up stride saddle. Keitaro steped up with us and Kaemon looked at me as if he swallowed a frog. I glared at him, "If you say anything about how I am riding, I swear I'll make sure I'll dump you in the first river we cross."  
  
He swallowed nervously and nodded, much to the great amusement of his family. "Just what he needs, " I heard Miroku whisper to Sango who laughed. I gave them both a knowing wink and looked at Keitaro who was standing beside me.  
  
"Where's your horse?" I asked and he snorted. "I don't need a horse," he said, much to the annoyance of his family.  
  
"Keitaro doesn't like horses," Kagome explained and he turned his head to give his mother an angry look. I glanced down at him, "Don't think I'll let you walk the whole way, " I said and he crossed his arms.  
  
"Kei," said Maeko impatiently, "Just get on your horse, we'll tether it to one of ours, so it won't run off with you again," she sighed. Keitaro gave his sister a look that could have froze ice and I realized what had happened. He was afraid of horses, because he got caught on a runaway. I glanced at the 5th horse, chewing patiently on some grass, and trotted over to it, grabbing its reins and tying them off on the back of my saddle. The horse compliantly followed me as I returned to the group.  
  
"You can ride with me Keitaro, till you feel more comfortable," I offered and he started to give me a disgusted look when I knelt down over the saddle and whispered for his ears only, "Listen, you can ride behind me, and save your feet for when we'll need it, or you can walk all across this country, and tire yourself needlessly. Besides, if you're riding with me, it might keep your cousin's hands to himself." He glanced up at me, and sighed, nodding in agreement.  
  
I offered my hand, and he grabbed my forearm instead, holding on tight. I moved my foot from the stirrup, so he had something to step into and helped him swing into the saddle behind me. His arms closed around my stomach tightly, and through the tension in his arms, I could tell he was nervous, and frightened. I smiled and gently patted his hands.  
  
"Easy, I won't let you fall," I murmered under my breath, and felt his grip relax a little. I glanced at the others, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, let's go everyone," I said and nudged my ride into a gentle trot, and headed down the main road of the village, and into the greatest adventure of my life.  
  
AN: Okay, seems like a good place to stop. Wow!! 15 pages!!! That's a new personal record for me! Thanks to everyone who stood behind me and waited patiently for me to finish this chapter, I hope its worth the wait!! I understand there's probably spelling/grammatical errors, but I was typing as fast as I could to get this up and out today, please forgive those errors.  
  
Welcome also to a new reader, Nina, who took the time to read my other stories on my website, and enjoyed them!! 


	12. The night of the full moon

AN: Okay, this is my little notes, unfortunately at the time of writing this, I haven't yet received any reviews *sob* but I hope that will change. If you've sent me a review, I apologize for not saying anything and I will mention you in Chapter 13. Also, as a personal disclaimer, this deals with materials of a mature nature, though nothing inappropriate. I do not suggest this chapter for anyone under the age of 13, and I really hope discussing some of these things will not get me into trouble. Things that are taboo in the states are not as taboo in Europe ^_^. Also, I do not know what methods were used in Feudal Japan, so forgive me if I get them messed up. I am aware of methods used in Medieval Europe but I don't want to submit Francesca to that, so I'm making my own stuff up :) To all those who are even bigger sticklers for detail than I am, *bow* Gomen nasai.  
  
I'm formulating a chapter in the point of view of each of the travelers, and yes those of you who love Keitaro (and there are quite a few of you), he will be the first one I write, especially so that all of you know can know exactly what he picked up from Francesca.  
  
Disclaimer: I noticed I have not been putting up my evil youkai lawyer scrolls *slaps a new one on*. There, *clears throat* I do not own or have any financial benefits from Inuyasha and Co. However all their kids are of my own imagination, but I don't really think I own them too. I wonder if copyright extends to offspring of characters yet to be discussed. Hmmm, anyway, I don't make any money off of writing this, I do it for the shear pleasure of writing and escaping reality for spurts of time.  
  
We traveled for almost an entire week, stopping and making camp only during the midday, when the sun was too hot to travel under, something even Keitaro was smart enough to acknowledge. Of course, we stopped as well after the setting of the sun, for an evening meal and to sleep. Maeko and I shared out blankets on one side of the fire, if we weren't taking watch, and Naoko and Kaemon slept on the other side. Keitaro, when he slept at all, took his father's habit of taking to a high thick branch.  
  
He had taken a few days of coaxing, and finally after our midday break on the seventh day, he tried mounting his own horse. We had moved deeper into the forest, where the others wouldn't see us. I held the reins and motioned for him to saddle up. He swung up on the horses' back easily enough, but he clutched at the saddle like his life depended on it.  
  
"Calm down," I said softly and gently ran a hand along the horse's neck. "He's not going to run anywhere, so you can just relax that death grip you have on the horn, and sit up." He growled at me and the horse started, snorting nervously. Keitaro shook his head, and jumped off.  
  
"This was a stupid idea, he hates me, he knows I'm a predator and is too afraid of me," he snarled.  
  
"Well, give him a reason not to fear you," I said and grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. I gently pressed his hand, palm down along the horse's neck, and slowly moved it down, like one would teach a young child how to pet an animal. The horse shuddered under our touch, and I could feel the heat from its sweat brush along my skin.  
  
"Easy, easy, " I whispered soothingly, running my other hand up along his velvety nose, "He won't hurt you, he's a friend." Keitaro stopped his hand, and followed my movements, moving his free hand in front of the horse's nose. The horse bowed his head and wuffled into it, sniffing it, and slowly began to calm down, his shivering muscles slowing down to normal. I smiled and carefully removed my hands, and took a step back, as I watched the horse press his nose gently into Keitaro's chest. Horse and man became accustomed to one another for a few minutes, before Keitaro stepped back.  
  
"He's still scared of me, so I think the riding lesson is over, until we both get used to each other," he said softly, then turned to me and grinned.  
  
"Guess you'll have to carry me a few more days, " he said cockily, and I sighed, much to his enjoyment, "What? I thought you liked my company?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You wish," I snorted and turned on my heel, reaching for the reins of both horses, and walking back towards the campsite. Keitaro sped up and caught up with us in no time, walking backward before me, his hands behind his back and grinning like an idiot. After a few moments, I stopped and glared at him.  
  
"Are you going to quit that look," I said exasperated.  
  
"What look?" he feigned in innocence.  
  
"The look of the cat that caught the mouse, or perhaps the dog that got a bone," I said making a more appropriate analogy. One he didn't like.  
  
"With an attitude like that, its no wonder you're a spinster," he retorted.  
  
Fury flared up inside me, and I crossed my arms, "Well I don't see the women flocking around you, " I snapped and instantly regretted it as I saw and felt the look that crossed his eyes before he turned to walk away swiftly.  
  
"Keitaro, wait!" I said dropping the reins of our rides and running after him. I grabbed a hold of his sleeve and held on with all my strength. He turned around and pulled me off, knocking me away.  
  
"Damnit woman, leave me alone," he snarled.  
  
"I'm sorry Kei, I didn't mean to say it," I whispered.  
  
"It's said, and you're right, are you happy?" he snapped, his voice bone chilling cold, "Pathetic, stupid Keitaro, who women and demonesses avoid because he's a hanyou," he began to raise his voice, "You don't know what its like, being denied so much for reasons that are beyond your control"  
  
I stared at him, and rose to my feet, "You've seen my memories Keitaro, tell me again that I don't understand." He stared at me a moment before looking away. I knew I was correct in assuming what he had seen on the night we shared our languages.  
  
"I wish I could have been disillusioned in love, like any other person, but to always know what goes on with another, and worse, to be unable to enjoy the comfort of a lover's touch, because their every feeling was open to me the instant we touched. I know what it is to be avoided, to hear the whispers when no one thought I could hear. So do not assume you are the only one to suffer. You live in a land where who and what you are is never a singular event. I know already of Jinenji and Shaori, you are not the only hanyou in this world and your parents proved that it is possible to find love dispute those differences. You will find love someday Keitaro, I am unable to have that luxury." There, the one thing I never wished him to know about me, I just spoke. I turned my head before he could see the tear that slid down my cheek.  
  
"Why?" he whispered softly and I felt a hand on my arm that pulled me into a strong embrace before I could protest. I pulled down my emotions as quickly as I could, and squeezed my eyes shut. I was already upset, and when my emotions were out of control, so was my Empathy, leaving me not only vulnerable to others, but leaving others as vulnerable to me.  
  
So I had learned at too young an age, when struck by the sweet innocent love of a young child, I had become attached to a little boy who lived near me. He was my playmate in the school yard, and as children often do before they truly know what love is, I let him become my world. One day in the playground, I happened upon him kissing another girl. I know it may sound foolish, especially at such a tender age, when a small kiss truly means nothing but childish curiosity, but I felt my world split in two, and I screamed. I felt as if my heart was truly breaking in my chest, and at the same time, he fell to the ground, clutching at his chest in pain. If not for the fact that a teacher came running, and scared me out of my hysterics, he would have died, of MY broken heart.  
  
As I grew, my Empathy grew, and so I forced myself into a world of isolation, refusing to allow myself to become close to another again. I had moments of weakness in my struggle, where during my adolescence I had discovered the thrills of attraction. These bloomed with a horrible result, as my first kiss gave me the knowledge that I was a creature who was pitied, a curious attraction, but not a real one. Other trials only told me that they were interested in ends that I was not willing to provide, so I suffered in silence, and retreated from that world.  
  
What I found in Keitaro's arms was the warmest embrace I had ever felt. I was suddenly enveloped in strong arms and the amazing smell of him. Everyone has their own scent, no matter what perfumes you may wear, but to me nothing ever smelled as intoxicating as Keitaro. He was everything his scent embodied. Wild, clean, fresh. Hints of the pine tree he napped beneath today still lingered on his skin and mixed in with that was the smell of clean sweat. I know most people would disagree with me, but clean sweat is the greatest smell in the world. Especially on a man, because it feels honest, wholesome and in a sense pure. Never in my life had I felt so safe, so protected, as I did in that moment.  
  
"I find it hard to believe," he continued, murmuring into my hair, "That someone like you are incapable of love." I lifted my head back, just enough to look into his face, amazed at the gentleness he was showing me.  
  
"Not incapable, unable. You wear your differences on the outside, and so all know before hand. My difference from everyone cannot be seen, and when it is discovered, it is often not accepted. So I have decided it is best to avoid the disappointments and pain," I said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable about this whole situation. Keitaro never seemed to mind and never loosened his grip.  
  
"So you choose to run from your battles, instead of facing the many possible outcomes," he said, his voice never changing from that tender tone, "You think to face these invisible creatures who feed from fear, before battling the ones within you. Perhaps you should return to the village, you are not ready to fight with us. Come back when you have the courage to fight, rather than the instinct to run. I know my chances of finding one who will accept me is a rare thing, but I wear my battle scars proudly."  
  
He pushed me away and turned on his heel, leaving me there in a state of shock. I couldn't believe what had just happened, and I still had the look on my face when Kaemon came running through to brush. He saw me sitting there, and rushed over, pulling me to my feet.  
  
"Francesca," he asked, "Are you all right, did you fall?" I stared up into his eyes and felt the familiar jolt pass through my skin, to him. His eyes grew wide and he pulled away, clutching his hand to his chest. I could see the goosebumps rise up along his forearms. I hurried over to my horse, and grabbed her reins, leaping up into the saddle.  
  
"Francesca, wait!" he called and I looked at him, "Don't touch me," I said, my throat swollen with confusion and sorrow as I leaned forward and shouted my horse into a gallop. He quickly followed on Keitaro's horse, pulling his horse along side mine as we broke through the tree line and where we had camped for midday. Naoko and Maeko scrambled out of the way just in time, and Kaemon leapt from his horse at me, grabbing me around my waist, and pulling me down to the ground.  
  
"Kae, what are you doing?!" shouted Naoko as they ran towards us. I couldn't move, due to the weight above me. Maeko shoved him off of me and knelt down to look into my face. "Kae, what did you do to her?!"  
  
"Me?!" he shouted back, just as Keitaro came bursting from the forest, in time for Kaemon's accusing finger, "I found her like this, ask your brother what he did to her!"  
  
Keitaro skidded to a stop, and stared at his cousin, then at me. I had, in the meanwhile, convinced my senses to cooperate with me, and sat up, "I'm fine, I'm fine," I said, slowly standing. Kaemon stepped forward to grab my arm, but I pulled away.  
  
"I'm fine," I said, brushing off my clothes, and walking to retrieve my horse, "We need to get going if we plan on covering any ground before nightfall." We loaded up our horses and took off down the road, on a fast trot. Maeko kept pace next to me, and the others took up the rear.  
  
"Francesca, you are not acting like yourself," she whispered towards me and I nodded, bowing my head, "My emotions are like a wild fire, and I'm having a hard time keeping control of them," I admitted, "This has never happened to me before, at least not this strongly. Normally it only happens," I let my voice drop off. My mind did some quick calculations and I groaned, "Oh no, I do not need this now," I muttered to myself.  
  
Maeko looked worried, and I leaned closer to her, "I'm going to-" I felt a little odd discussing this with her, but her eyes lit up and she nodded, "Ah, I understand," she glanced up at the sky, "Well, how interesting, at least you won't be alone tonight in your discomfort," she commented and stole a glance at her. She pointed to the already visible moon just near the horizon, "Tonight is the full moon, and Keitaro's human night." I turned my head to look over my shoulder at Keitaro, who had taken a seat behind Naoko. He looked at me and I looked quickly away.  
  
"I wonder," I said softly, closing my eyes a moment to relive that feeling of being held, and being safe, and let a smile cross my lips for only a moment before grabbing a hold of those emotions and forcing them down. 'Stupid girl, get a hold of yourself, you know now where you stand, so just move on, it's just another notch,' I thought to myself, as I sat straighter in the saddle.  
  
Nothing more was said during the rest of our trip, certainly not between myself or any of the men. We traveled straight along the road, leaving the path only to avoid any villages. Just as the sun was beginning to touch the tips of the surrounding hills, did we drift off into the woods, searching for a place for the night. The horizon threatened a large storm, so we took refuge in an empty cave. Keitaro entered first, making sure it was truly uninhabited, and exited with a disgusted look on his face. He grabbed his belongings from the back of some of the horses and began bringing them in. I looked around for refuge for our rides, but found none. It took a lot of convincing, but finally our mounts were settled comfortably in the rear of the cave, and a warm fire was beginning to burn near the entrance.  
  
Keitaro slipped out of the cave, and I followed behind, crawling down into the shadows to keep from being seen. Just outside the cave, under the fading light of the day, stood Keitaro, watching the setting sun.  
  
"Let's just get this night over with," he said, and as the last bit of sun dipped below the hill line, I watched his transformation with amazement. His ears began to shrink, as if his hair grew and swallowed them. I saw the black envelop his silver streaks, and watched as the sharpness of his features softened. After a moment, he turned to face me.  
  
"I might be human, but I'm not stupid, come out Francesca," he said angrily, and I slowly peeked my head up from my hiding place. He crossed his arms over his chest and I felt very foolish.  
  
"So now you're adding spying to your list of cowardice actions," he spat and I looked away. "Not spying, but curiosity," I said softly. "I often read about your father changing to a human on the nights of the new moon, and I...I wanted to see what happened." He sighed, "There, you've seen, now leave me alone," and growling turned away. I sighed and walked back into the cave where everyone sat around the fire, cooking their food. I sat down next to Maeko who handed me a cup of steaming tea with a peculiar scent to it.  
  
"This should help you," she whispered in my ear, and I glanced at her curiously. She smiled and motioned to her stomach and I nodded, quickly downing the whole thing. The others seemed oblivious to our exchange, for which I was very grateful, Naoko with his writing and Kaemon in his drink. She moved a little closer and whispered, "Do you need anything?"  
  
I glanced at her, and nodded. I hadn't actually expected to be away for so much time, and as such I hadn't brought anything with me to prepare myself for this. Now, I was familiar with methods used in the time of the middle ages for those horrible cycles that every woman experiences, and frankly I was a little worried about I would be submitted to. Maeko reached into her pack and pulled out some packets of dried herbs, and placed them before us. One was ground into a fine powder, one was still dried leaves, and another simply crushed leaves. I glanced at them as she named them. The powder was what I had just drank, it eased the pains that the cycles often bring, and the discomforts as well. The plain dried leaves where to be added to food, and would prevent the blood from flowing. This, she warned me, could only be taken before the cycle began, and for no more than two cycles, or else you could become gravely ill. The third packet, she simply placed away, blushing slightly.  
  
"My mother must have placed that in my bag," she whispered. I looked at her curiously, and she sighed, leaning close to whisper very softly in my ear, "It prevents a child from growing within." I glanced at her, and slowly nodded. What was Kagome thinking, giving that to us? Surely she didn't expect her daughter, so then perhaps she believed that I-. I shook my head.  
  
"What are you two gossiping about?" asked Kaemon, who appeared suddenly behind us. I yelped and tucked the packets beneath my leg, "None of your business," I said, and he grinned. "Oh, really?" he asked and wrapped his arms around my waist, wiggling his fingers against my side. I yelped and fell backwards, squirming and trying to get away from him. He laughed and held on tighter, and I screamed, trying to get away.  
  
Maeko watched with amusement, and Naoko simply looked up a moment from his writings, before returning to his work. I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my cheeks, and my stomach ached painfully from the tickling. "Kaemon, please!" I managed to gasp, "Please, no more!"  
  
He leaned over me, "And what will I get for giving up my entertainment?" I was barely listening, so overcome with laughter that I screamed, "Anything! Just stop!" He grinned and moved his arms from my waist, one behind my neck and one around my waist, and pulled me up into a kiss. Just not any kiss, as much as I didn't want to admit it, but one of those kisses that sends jolts straight down your body, till your feet curl up with the power of it. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, but the kiss continued. His weight pressed down upon me, and my stomach swirled with emotions, his and mine. His of passion and desire and mine of pure confusion, mixed with my own natural response. Empathy be damned, I was enjoying this, enjoying the feeling of being wanted and accepted.  
  
And just as suddenly as it began, it ended, as Kaemon was pulled forcefully from me, and flung against the far wall of the cave. Keitaro stood over me, snarling and looking very fearsome, despite his human form. I stared blankly at him, as all the strange emotions and hormonal influences clouded my head. He looked down at me, and for a moment I could see in his eyes what he saw in me then. Flushed cheeks, full lips, my hair tousled and my eyes glazed over. He growled and launched himself at Kaemon, who was pressed back against the cave wall, his own eyes distant. Keitaro clutched his strong hand around his cousin's neck and pressed him upward.  
  
"You bastard. You and your love of the drink have gone too far this time, what do you think you are doing to Francesca?!" he hissed.  
  
"Kissing her, cousin. You should try it sometimes, it is quite better than any drink," he said, laughing and Keitaro's hand closed tighter around his neck.  
  
"I should wring your neck for being so dishonorable, especially towards a woman and a guest," he whispered, his voice cold enough to chill the fire before us.  
  
"Come now Keitaro," laughed Kaemon, obviously not realizing the danger he was in, "she didn't seem to mind in the least. I think she was enjoying it more than I," he glanced my way, winking. I was still in a bit of a daze, and I just looked away, saying nothing. Keitaro threw Kaemon from him, and strided to me, grabbing me by my upper arm and pulling me out of the cave with him. I could feel everyone else's eyes on me, as I was pulled out into the darkness. The sounds of the nighttime woods filled my ears, as I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. 'It was just one kiss, how can I be so overcome by just one kiss,' I thought. I didn't feel anything extraordinary, though the kiss was very enjoyable. 'My stupid hormones,' I cursed to myself and stumbled as Keitaro tossed me forward. My foot caught on a root and I fell over a small embankment, into a cold stream. The sudden change in temperature brought my senses back in check, and I rose up on my arms, glaring at him.  
  
"Wha...what did you do that for, " I stuttered, shocked by the sudden chill that the water gave me. He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. "You looked too heated, I thought perhaps a cold bath would help you," he sneered at me. I stumbled to my feet, my clothing heavy with the water.  
  
"You jealous bastard," I shuddered again, "How dare you?" He glared at me, "How dare I? You speak of control and isolation, and yet you throw yourself into the arms of my cousin."  
  
"I-I didn't," I stammered again, wrapping my arms around myself to try and stay warm. I climbed out of the river and fell on the embankment with a sigh, "I didn't, he was the one who kissed me."  
  
"But you did nothing to prevent him, nor did you seem to upset over the matter," he replied.  
  
"You want me to be honest, I enjoyed it. For heaven's sake Keitaro, I'm only human, and a lonely one at that. Yes, I know what I told you before, and its true, and I swear that I did not ask your cousin to kiss me. I know the truth and I can't help but long for that kind of touch, so forgive me for allowing myself to enjoy it." I stormed past him, still very chilled to the bone. Keitaro grabbed my arm and I turned back to stare at him. The look in his eyes made my stomach flutter, and my skin rise up. I tried to pull away, but he held me tightly. My arm began to ache with his grip, and I pulled at him.  
  
"Let me go," I said softly.  
  
"Why? So you can run back to him?" he said, just as softly.  
  
"So I can get away from you, you're hurting me," I mumbled.  
  
"I warned you about Kaemon, I warned you that he would do this, give you his charming smile, maybe sweet talk you a little, and as soon as the next pretty thing crosses his path, you're all but forgotten," he whispered, and his voice seemed almost sad. I couldn't tell if he was truly sad for my sake or not, because I forced every strand of Empathy deep within my soul, so far deep that I couldn't even tell my own feelings on anything. His hand burned my skin, and I could feel him shaking, though his face was the essence of calm. I stared into those beautiful golden eyes of his and stopped pulling away from him.  
  
"Why do you care so much about what your cousin does to me," I asked, my voice catching for a moment in my throat, "You hate me, you should be happy to see me broken."  
  
He closed his eyes a moment, "No, I don't hate you Francesca. I couldn't hate you, not after you proved to me time and again, that you are not the monster of my childhood, " his eyes opened and he stepped closer to me, wrapping his free arm around my waist. I stared at him, feeling something stir within me.  
  
"Keitaro, don't," I whispered faintly, seeing the same passion flare in his eyes, "Don't do this to yourself," I pleaded.  
  
"Is it me that you're really worried about, or are you more afraid for yourself," he whispered, his lips dropping dangerously close to mine. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Not of you," I whispered, unable to pull away. I still couldn't feel anything coming from him, but everything inside me was aware of his closeness, my skin felt the heat from his body, my face could feel his breaths, and his heart beat through my chest. I grabbed a hold of the sleeves of his haori, "Afraid for you."  
  
"I think I can handle myself," he murmured and I felt his lips brush mine very very faintly. The faintest of touches, but one that lit a fire in my lips, and in my chest. My knees vanished beneath me, and I felt him gather me up in his arms, holding me to him as he chuckled, and came down again for another kiss, this one firm and determined, and full of heat. I was putty in his hands, never in my life had I ever felt something so powerful. It pulled at the iron grip I held on my own emotions, as if he were trying to pull a response from me, to break the hold I put on myself. I took a deep breath as he broke from me, but barely loosened his grip on me.  
  
"My cousin will have to try harder, if he thinks to win you from me," he whispered hoarsely and I blinked quickly, my eyes widening. I lifted a hand, and touched his cheek, which he mistook for an affectionate touch, and pressed his cheek against my hand. Instead I let my Empathy out, along my hand, and I hoped he didn't notice the shock from its power as I touched his skin. My eyes clouded over a moment as I felt his emotions play out before me. What I found there made my skin run cold, and I pulled back my hand, then swung hard, slapping him with all my might. He looked surprised and let go of me, which I took advantage of.  
  
"You asshole," I snapped, "You're no better than him, at least he does desire me, you only desire to compete with him. How dare you kiss me, only to try and use me. You you snake!" I yelled and turned on my heel, running back to the cavern. Something stumbled out of the bushes at me, and I near fell over it.  
  
"Watch where you're going, stupid human, "I heard an annoyingly raspy voice hiss, and I looked down to see an overgrown frog man, looking up at me. In his hand, was a long staff with something at the top. Angered as I was, and now even more pissed off for being called stupid, I grabbed the staff and swung it like a golf club, catching the creature in the chest and knocking it back against a tree.  
  
"Stupid youkai," I yelled at it, and stomped into cave, staff still in hand. Maeko looked up at me, in my state of distress and opened her mouth to ask, when she saw what was in my hand and froze.  
  
"Francesca, where did you get that staff?" she asked me. I stared at the object in my hand for the first time, and noticed that it appeared to be a normal walking staff, if you ignored the two heads that were tied to the top. I dropped it on the ground, as I realized what it was and where I had seen it before. That meant, the little frog man that I teed off on was-  
  
"Look who I found," I heard announced from the front of the cave, as Keitaro came in, dragging a very battered looking Jaken in by his collar. He dropped the frogman near the entrance of the cave, and walked over to the fire, never looking at me.  
  
"Jaken, what are you doing here?" Maeko asked, and Kaemon and Naoko watched him suspiciously. Jaken stood up, brushing himself off, and stomped over to me grabbing the staff from my feet. I heard him mutter an insult under his breath, and I glared at him.  
  
"Watch it, overgrown toad, where I come from, frog legs are quite a delicious dish," I threatened and saw his eyes bulge out as he squawked nervously. He scrambled away from me, and walked over to where Keitaro was seated. He looked rather disgusted at the thought, but fell on both knees and bowed to him.  
  
"Keitaro-sama, your uncle Sesshomaru-sama has heard of your quest and has offered you and your party his hospitality," he muttered and Keitaro rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're not even headed in that direction," he said, and the frogman nodded, "We know this, but Sesshomaru-sama believes he might have some information that will help you on your quest. Besides, he has heard of this new intru- guest and wishes to meet her."  
  
I blinked, Sesshomaru wanted to meet me. 'Oh, I am so glad there's no way he could possibly know everything I have said about him,' I thought to myself with relief. But now the anger that once boiled in my veins had changed to confusion. I didn't know on what standings Sesshomaru was with his family, but given that he was acknowledged as Kei's uncle lead me to believe that things were all right. I glanced at the rest of the party, who seemed all right with the idea, but something about Maeko's tense form sent off alarms. I waited till Jaken had left, once Keitaro finally gave in and told Jaken that we would head there by first light, and moved over to Maeko, who had pulled out our blankets and settled down for the night. The warm night air and fire had already dried my clothes, and I knelt beside her.  
  
"What's wrong," I asked her softly, and she glanced at me, "Nothing." But her eyes looked too tense, and too upset for that to be true.  
  
"Maeko," I whispered and she sighed, moving closer to me, and whispering, "I don't like going to Sesshomaru's castle, that's all."  
  
I knew Sesshomaru's stance on humans, and hanyous especially, and I thought perhaps being the only human in the family, besides her mother, might make her uncomfortable. "Don't worry, this time you're in the majority, it'll only be your brother and uncle against the 4 of us." I said reassuredly but she shook her head, "That's not it. Sesshomaru doesn't have anything against humans anymore, not since my parents stopped searching for shards, and Rin grew up. No, it's not even Sesshomaru that bothers me, he can actually be enjoyable company. His mate on the other hand," she shuddered.  
  
I blinked in surprise, Sesshomaru had taken a mate?! I still had the image of the cold, unbendable steel inuyoukai Sesshomaru embedded in my mind, I couldn't see him married. Who could have gotten through that facade?  
  
"My aunt Megaha makes my uncle look like a...well like a puppy. She hates humans with a passion, especially humans that she has to be associated with, like myself, my mother and Rin. Once, while playing with Rin, I overheard her talking to a visiting youkai that if she could, she would have Rin destroyed. The looks she always gave me would make my skin crawl, and I always worry that she'll do harm to me one day. Rin has never told Sesshomaru this, but the reason she rarely visits isn't because of all the work she tends to back in her own home, but because the castle no longer is welcome to her, and now with her own little ones, she's afraid that Magaha might harm them."  
  
I pulled my knees to my chest, "I don't think she'll be happy to have us visiting then. Doesn't your uncle realize this? Or is he blinded by love?"  
  
Maeko laughed softly, "Oh, my uncle doesn't love her in the least, I think he might hate her as much as she hates us, but he has an impeccable sense of honor, and only married her to keep a marriage promise that his father made for him to another youkai lord a long time ago. He managed to keep out of it while he was traveling, under the pretense of trying to kill my father, but once they reconciled he had no other choice but to marry her. In fact, because rumors spread that he helped defeat the monster Naraku, he became backed even more into the deal, because the other lord didn't want to lose him as a son in law. I feel badly for him, I don't think he's ever truly loved anyone, besides Rin. She was the only person he ever let behind that icy wall of his. He treats us kindly, but sometimes seems at a distance."  
  
"Does he have any children?" I asked. Maeko shook her head, "No, and my aunt is furious over this as well. I heard the servants whisper that he sought out a powerful miko to have a spell put on her, so that she could never have children. He didn't want any of her offspring to try and kill him and take over the lands."  
  
I nodded, "Sounds like a good idea," I said, as I slipped under the coverings, noticing that Naoko had first watch that night. I made a mental note to wake up in a few hours and take over. Then I drifted off to sleep.  
  
True to my word, I awoke some time later, when the night was still dark, and quietly slipped from my covers. Naoko sat quietly, arms and legs crossed as he stared straight ahead at the wall. I tiptoed around the others sleeping and moved to sit beside him. He made no hint that he knew I was there, and I sat there just as quietly, thinking to myself. After a few moments, he stirred and smiled at me.  
  
"Get some sleep, Naoko-sama," I said softly, "I'll keep an eye on things till morning."  
  
"Are you sure, " he asked, stifling a small yawn. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I could probably catch up at the midday stop, you go ahead and get some rest." He nodded and walked to the front of the cave, placing something along the wall before making his way into his own bedroll and closing his eyes. I settled down where he was seated, and placed an extra piece of wood into the fire, keeping it lit to keep the others comfortable. The night was extremely quiet, except for the random sound from either the horses or my sleeping companions, and I reached over for my bag, pulling out my discman. I clipped one earcuff on my left ear, leaving my right ear open to hear anything approaching, and turned it on.  
  
It was comforting to hear familiar music once again, and for a moment I could imagine that I was simply on a camping trip, up in the mountains around the town in Italy where I grew up. I wondered if Keitaro had picked the Italian from my mind as well. Keitaro. Just thinking about him sent a shiver down my back, and I was afraid to find out if it was a shiver of disgust, or something else. What a jerk! Playing my feelings like that, only for his own stupid actions. I crossed my arms over my chest, and narrowed my eyes. He had some nerve messing with my emotions like that, especially the way I was feeling right now. I rubbed a hand absentmindedly over my stomach, feeling the sensations starting within me, but none of the discomforts. That tea truly worked wonders.  
  
The CD changed songs and I settled back against the wall, letting myself enjoy the song. It fit my mood at that moment, angry, annoyed and loud. I lip-synched mutely, tapping my feet to the music. I felt the control on my Empathy begin to slip, as I let my anger over his actions grow. Quickly I hit the stop button on my player, taking slow breaths till I felt the calm return.  
  
'That was close,' I thought. With my control the way it was, I could probably have subjected my travel mates to my anger, and that wasn't fair to any of them. I switched to the next song which was a little more upbeat, happy, and much better for my emotional stability. It was from a movie that I saw a few years ago, but everytime I heard it, it made me smile. It was about achieving your dreams. As the song ended, I looked at my companions. None of them had heard anything, and were still happily asleep. I turned off the music, feeling much better, and turned my focus back to watching the cave entrance.  
  
The hours passed quickly and my watch was almost over as I saw the sky lightening outside. I yawned softly and stood, stretching slowly as I took a step to the cave mouth, watching the sun slowly rising. After a few moments, I heard movement behind me. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red, and knew it was Keitaro.  
  
"Francesca," he said and I turned to him, pursing my lips into a thin line. If he thought he could apologize for last night, and all would be forgiven, he was sadly mistaken. I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight to one foot, displaying all my annoyance outwardly.  
  
"I, I truly am sorry," he said softly, glancing back at everyone else. I followed his gaze, and knew he didn't want anyone else to understand him. I replied in English, my voice a soft hiss, "Oh, you'll apologize now and then go back to being as we were before, two people with the possibility of being friends?" I shifted to my other foot.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you really hurt me Keitaro. Probably more than I've let anyone hurt me In a long time. You were angry that your cousin kissed me, but that kiss meant nothing to me," I narrowed my eyes. "You don't even realize that you just did the same thing to me that you believe him capable of, do you?"  
  
He glanced at me, and looked like someone had hit him in the back of the head with a block of wood. I watched him, and as the first light of the morning sun came over the treeline, it painted the silver streaks back into his hair, and brought his ears up over the crown of his head. I watched this transformation as well, watched as his face shifted into that lean, and predatorily slender one I was familiar with. Just by the looks on his face, I knew all his heightened senses had returned, for his nose twitched slightly as he opened his eyes and looked back into mine. That look sent shivers down my back, and I kept myself from reacting.  
  
"Keitaro, you broke my trust, and you will have to work to gain it back, if that is what you truly want," I said softly, allowing the sadness to show in my eyes before walking past him, and taking the seal from the entrance of the cave. I walked out of the cave to stretch my legs before we rode again. I heard a mew and Kirara followed at my heels, for which I was grateful. At least I knew I wouldn't be completely defenseless.  
  
AN: Hey everyone, I hope this ending is all right, unfortunately the file became corrupted and I lost the ending, so I had to rewrite it from memory. Enjoy!! I received everyone's comments, and I will address them all in my next posting. I'll probably have one more chapter from F.'s POV and then do Kei's and everyone else once in a while. Next chapter I will do more with Kirara, for those who mentioned my addition of her.  
  
PS Not to be completely cruel, but I have written the last chapter of this story, -laugh- cause I had another dream, and I think you guys will be pleased -wink- but you'll have to wait a great many more chapters for that :^_^ 


	13. A fight to the death

AN: -smiles big enough to light a night- You all are the best reviewers I could ever ask for! Each one of you noticed something in the story that you liked, and was a unique observation to all of you. But I think you were a little hard on Keitaro, he's hiding under my bed now, afraid you guys are going to come after him.  
  
Keitaro: -muffled- I'm not hiding, I'm hunting.  
  
Lilac: Oh yeah, because the dust bunnies under my brother's bed are so dangerous! I'm staying with my mom for a week or two while my brother is out of town, so I get to sleep on his tiny little bed. The bad news is not enough room for Kei so he has to sleep on the floor! The good news is, I get to use his computer all I want while he's not here to kick me off -grin- .  
  
Keitaro: Yeah, and write crap about me. You're going to get me killed!! Especially when you don't explain what I meant!  
  
Lilac: Calm down handsome, your chance to speak is coming up, and you'll get full rights to say exactly what you want. I'm gonna throw a little stall tactic in this chapter and then you get all the attention.  
  
Keitaro : -Feh- You'd better! Now answer those reviews before they write more stuff about me!  
  
Lilac : Le sigh-  
  
Okay, reply time.  
  
del_kaidin(): Aww, don't be too mad at them, they're just men -ducks-, and sometimes they tend to shove their feet very deeply into their mouths. Of course, we women do to, so Francesca will probably demonstrate a million times before this thing is over. Wait till she meets Sesshomaru!  
  
pruningshears: Drop kick Jaken, oooh, I should try that too -grin-. Yeah, I hate the slimy bastahd, and I've been dying to beat the crap out of him in one of my stories. As for Fluffy (where that nickname came from I'll never understand, because after watching ep. 7-10 over and over again I've discovered that the fluffy white thing isn't his tail, unless it's detachable -wince-. Anyway, enough ranting. You'll have to see how time has changed Sesshomaru. Now I will say this, in case it wasn't understood. I am a traditional pairing person, I/K, M/S, Ko/Ay. I've read too many Sess/Rin fics and while they were well done, they just struck me the wrong way. Sesshomaru is more a fatherly figure for Rin, and I don't think he could ever see her otherwise. But that's just me, anyway. Don't worry, we'll get to see a new side to Keitaro soon enough, I promise!!  
  
Dia(): Don't worry about it, I understand sometimes life throws you a curveball that's hard to duck. I'm just glad you're back with your ultra incredible reviews. I swear, I should offer up a reward to you guys for all these reviews. Maybe an Inuyasha keychain that I bought from a comic store over here. (I got a Miroku one too and I'm thinking about getting the Kouga, just so I can buy the store out -grin-) Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the scenes, and I think you were the only person that doesn't want to hurt Kei after his behavior, for which he is very greatful, I'm sure!. You always notice my most subtle bits of information that I throw in to add a bit of flavor to a scene, and I'm very happy for that!! I'm going to try and get some sketches that I did of everyone scanned and up on my website if anyone wants to see them!! Keep reading Dia and good luck in your new place!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I noticed I have not been putting up my evil youkai lawyer scrolls *slaps a new one on*. There, *clears throat* I do not own or have any financial benefits from Inuyasha and Co. However all their kids are of my own imagination, but I don't really think I own them too. I wonder if copyright extends to offspring of characters yet to be discussed. Hmmm, anyway, I don't make any money off of writing this, I do it for the shear pleasure of writing and escaping reality for spurts of time.  
  
When we last left them  
  
"Keitaro, you broke my trust, and you will have to work to gain it back, if that is what you truly want," I said softly, allowing the sadness to show in my eyes before walking past him, and taking the seal from the entrance of the cave. I walked out of the cave to stretch my legs before we rode again. I heard a mew and Kirara followed at my heels, for which I was grateful. At least I knew I wouldn't be completely defenseless.  
  
I walked until I decided that I had gone far enough away to vent in peace. Kirara trotted beside me silently.  
  
"I cannot believe him," I fumed, sitting between the roots of a large tree, Kirara curled up beside me, "How dare he play me like a fool and think that a simple sorry will make everything better." Kirara glanced up at me curiously and swatted lazily at a bug.  
  
"And that other one, kissing me like that. Not even drunk can I excuse him," I grabbed a handful of grass, ripped it from the ground, tossing it over my head and watched it fall to the ground. Kirara jumped at the falling blades and made me laugh.  
  
"You are so much different than I imagined Kirara, " I said reaching out to scratch her ears gently. "I like having you around." She mewed and crawled into my lap, purring softly. I sighed and continued scratching her ears, staring out blankly into the woods. "I'm not even sure what I am more upset about, the fact that he played me like a sap, or that I-" I shook my head. No, I wouldn't admit to it, not in a million years, and not to myself. It was a meaningless kiss, just like Kaemon's, just lips meeting for a few moments and breaking apart. There was no butterflies in my stomach (Quit lying), my skin didn't tingle at his touch (and what are those goosebumps for), and my heart certainly didn't start beating in time with his (Pfffft, you're lousy at this girl.) I grumbled at my internal monologue that was arguing with my logical train of thought.  
  
"What do you think Kirara?" I whispered to the cat who began to doze off on my lap, and I just sighed. "You're lucky, you don't have to deal with this nonsense, do you?" I ran my fingers along her silky fur and smiled.  
  
"It was nice, " I whispered softly, even though she was the only thing around to hear me, "I haven't ever had a kiss that nice." I absentmindedly brought my free hand to my lips. They seemed softer, warmer than before, and fuller. I wondered if that was just my thought, or a by-product. A half giddy laugh escaped my lips as I ran the same hand through my hair, trying to untangle it with my fingers. I would look for an elastic when I went back to the cave, I almost always carried an extra one in the little pockets of my backpack. The morning was blessedly cool, and the air was tinged with the smell of moisture, which clued me into the fact that it would probably rain that night.  
  
Suddenly Kirara's ears perked up, and she hopped off my lap, growling into the woods. In the distance, I could hear the sound of a crash, then another, and a howl. My eyes widened. I knew that it wasn't our invisible menace, but something solid, big and very angry. I reached down to scoop up Kirara, completely forgetting what she was, and took off running towards the cave. Kirara was a ball of muscle in my arms, tense and angry, and I knew she wanted to fight, but if I could prevent it, I wouldn't let her get hurt.  
  
A loud crash sounded behind me, and despite my sense of warning, I turned to see what it was. Standing at least 9 feet tall, covered in a sheen of sweat, stood what I could only describe as a boar-man. His face was swollen and pick, with a long hairy snout that dripped something I didn't want to think about, and two yellowing tusks protruded from his mouth. He looked down at me, and howled and took off after me. I yelped and took to running again.  
  
Suddenly I was jerked backwards by my hair, causing me to drop Kirara. The pain was so intense that tears flew from my eyes, and my scalp screamed as I was pulled backward. 'If I live through this, I will shave my head,' I swore, grabbing my hair to keep it from pulling so much. A large clammy smelly hand grabbed me around the neck and lifted me in the air. It didn't strangle me so much as scare me, and I tried to pull free.  
  
"Where is the half-breed whelp," it snorted and its breath reeked of things long since dead and decayed. I gagged and would have become ill if I had anything in my stomach to release.  
  
"What half-breed," I gasped, trying desperately not too breath in the stench too much.  
  
"The spawn of that murderer Inuyasha and that priestess bitch," it snorted again. I gagged again, as another wave of hot rotting breath hit me in the face, making my eyes sting. "Do not lie to me, human bitch, I know you know where he is, his stench is all over you. Where is your mate?!"  
  
I would have made a comment or two about stenches at that moment, but even my sense of humor knew better and I glared at him with all the anger I could muster through the cloud of fear that I was succumbing to.  
  
"He's not my mate!" I cried, and heard echoed behind me, "She's not my mate!" I groaned inwardly, Kirara must have run to them.  
  
"Get the hell out of here," I called back, and heard a laugh. "Stupid human, do you think you can talk your way out of his grasp, if so, I would love to see it," Keitaro remarked coldly, and I heard a loud smack. I could only assume one of the others hit him in the back of the head, because he didn't continue.  
  
"Drop her," I heard Maeko command, her voice taking on an air much older than her ears, and very faintly I heard creaking. The creature laughed, a soft whoosh filled the air, and a light exploded before me. The creature screamed and I fell to the ground, with the hand still clenched around my throat, though both of us were now detached from its owner, who was screaming and clenching at the bleeding stump of his elbow.  
  
Naoko ran forward and helped free me from the disgusting hand, his own face convulsing with the smell and we supported each other as we ran away. Sweet fresh air filled my lungs and I fell into the grass, dry heaving until my body could rid itself from the filth. Weakly I looked up and saw Keitaro and Kaemon standing before the creature, who had overcome his horror over his arm, and was pawing at the ground with one foot, ready to charge. Keitaro pulled Tetsuseiga from its sheath and it flared to life in his hand, gleaming snow white in the light. Kaemon pulled his own katana and both charged the youkai swiftly. Kaemon fell to his knees and moved to hack at the creature's legs, as Keitaro leapt upwards, bringing the sword down on the creatures' head.  
  
The boarman's remaining arm came up, and batted Keitaro away like a bug, and his leg kicked forward, knocking Kaemon back into the tree near me, unconscious. His katana fell in the grass at my feet, and I reached down to pick it up, as the creature howled and ran towards Maeko. She stood ready, another arrow notched and glowing, waiting to be released, which she did, right into the youkai's other shoulder, leaving such a large hole that it seemed amazing that the other arm remained attached.  
  
"I will eat your heart on a pike for that, you priestess whelp," it screamed and came for a second attack. I ran in front of Maeko, katana in hand, my entire body shaking with fear, but I couldn't sit back and do nothing. The boarman laughed evilly and still came towards us.  
  
"You disgusting piece of pork," cried Keitaro from the air behind him, "I'm your opponent, unless you're the kind of coward who only fights women." I almost took offense to that, until I realized his diversion tactic. I turned to Maeko, "Get your cousin out of the way," I told her and ran toward the boarman, who had his back to me, distracted with Keitaro and his really big sword. Judging by the fact that Keitaro was using Tetsuseiga like a normal sword told me that he had never learned the Kaze no Kizo, or any other of the sword's attacks. I drove the sword into the boar's back, with all the strength in my possession, and heard the cracking sound as the sword splintered the bones of its ribs.  
  
A scream echoed through the woods as it spun around, swinging wildly as it tried to pull the sword from its back, and I stood there numbly, still feeling the spray of blood on my face. Keitaro tackled me to the ground, knocking some sense back into me, as an arm came narrowly over me, threatening to knock my head off. He rolled off of me, and jumped in the air, to bring down Tetsuseiga in another blow. I scrambled to my feet, and grabbed the hilt of Kaemon's katana, pulling it free which brought another scream from the youkai. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily, from exhaustion and a growing lack of blood, and I ran forward, bringing the sword through his jawbone and out his opposite temple. Something inside me took over, and I was merely an observer of my own body, swinging this sword, and I felt the blood flood over my jaw and neck, but I was physically oblivious to it. My mind screamed as I realized what had just happened, and as the youkai fell with a thump to the ground, my control returned. I stared at my bloodied hands, which were shaking, or perhaps my entire body was shaking and I only noticed my hands.  
  
Maeko ran over to me, and vaguely heard her call my name. All I could hear was the hot rush of blood in my ear, seeing the scene over and over before my eyes. Maeko knelt before me, looking into my eyes, and I heard Kaemon's voice, felt his hands grab me, and his face stare into mine. I could only stare blankly at him, hear his muffled words as the roaring grew louder, and my breath became slower and slower, as another hand wrapped itself around my neck and slowly choked off my air supply. Maeko pulled me from her cousin's arms, just as I felt my eyes widen, and I felt another pair of arms grab me and lift me from the ground. I saw the black and purple of Naoko's robes, and simply lay there, hearing the deafening rush of blood in my ears, heard the death scream of the youkai in my mind, overpowering every other thought.  
  
AN: Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I really wanna give this Kei chapter a shot -and the fact he'll bug me till I get it done (laugh)-. I hope you all enjoy this, and as my own explanation, if anyone has ever gone into shock, or even had a panic attack (both of which I used here) you might recognize some of this. I have had the unpleasure of both in my life, so I used them here, and no I didn't kill anyone! (laugh). I rushed into an undertow to pull my cousin out from the ocean (and got sucked under myself, and slammed into some barnacle-covered rocks) and then I had a really bad panic attack on Halloween. Anyway, when I went into shock I remember perfectly clearly everything that happened when I finally got out of the undertow, but I couldn't hear anything. I remember I could see my mother's lips moving, but all I could hear was this roar in my head. I was in such a state of shock, I didn't even noticed that I had two big gashes in my legs from the rocks. Sorry for the gory details. As for the panic attack, you feel detached from yourself and you can't move, and it feels like your breath is slowly being pulled from your lungs. Not a nice thing to go through, I don't recommend it.  
  
I can't wait for reviews!! 


	14. Keitaro's POV

AN: Sorry I took so long to get this out, I didn't get much time on the computer. But I made up for it by writing something everyday in my notebook, and I finally had the time today to type it up ^_^. A special thank you to demon fighter() , and Scarl72091 for their support and interest in my stories, I will try to live up to your requests ^_^. Now on to- (gets pushed off the chair and shoved into the closet).  
  
Keitaro: Haha, stupid wench, this weird future thing is mine now!! I'm gonna set the story straight, and quit making me look like some weak pup.  
  
Lilac: Hey, you can't do this!  
  
Keitaro: Watch me!!  
  
Lilac: (mumble): When I get out of here, I'm going to make you into the sappiest, most romantic person ever seen in the Sendoku Jidai, you know that, dog breath!  
  
Keitaro: You have to get out first! And I don't have dog breath!  
  
Lilac: No, but you snore like a dog, and when you sleep, you whimper and move your arms and legs like a dog does! And you steal the covers!!!  
  
Keitaro: Shut up woman, and let me tell my story. Now, as for what you guys had to say, this is what I think.  
  
del_kaidin() : No one touches my ears, understand me? Stupid Lilac won't stop and if Francesca starts I'm going to have to get mean!   
  
pruningshears : Yeah, so Francesca got lucky and got a good shot in while I was the one that did all the fighting. Didn't you see that?! That was all me, all skill. Even my stupid cousin couldn't stay on his feet long enough to make a dent. As for why, who knows and who cares, I kicked that ugly pig's butt, and that's the most important part.  
  
Dia(): You laugh stupid human, but wait till some of those things come after you. They're quick, and they hide in such a small damn space!! And I'm not kawaii, you make me sound like some stuffed animal that you curl up with at night. I'm not kawaii in the least!! (dignified look) I am hot, I won't deny that, but I'm not kawaii, save that for my sister or those annoying pups of my Nii-chan.   
  
Would this woman never cease to amaze me? Everytime I thought I had her figured out, she would do something completely spontaneous and shock me. 'What strange women the future holds,' I thought to myself as I saw her pick up Kaemon's fallen sword and run at the oni. Granted both my mother and my aunt were great warriors, mother often told me tales of the future, where women had no demons to battle and youkai were creatures of myth. Yet she came, with more fire and determination than I had ever seen in a woman. The way she held the katana, I knew she had not training, and against even a novice swordsman, she was no match, but that didn't seem to bother her at all, she still rushed forward to aid me.  
  
  
  
'Not that I needed the help,' I thought arrogantly as I dashed forward for another swing. Francesca moved at the same time, and I saw her run the sword deep into the boar's back. It screamed and made my ears ring for a moment, as it twisted wildly around, trying to pull the source of its pain free. Francesca stood there, her eyes blank, just watching it thrash around, and I ran forward, wrapping my arms around her waist and using the force of my body to push her down to the ground. Her beautiful (I didn't say beautiful) face was splattered with stinking blood, and she stared up at me as we hit the ground together. I was suddenly very aware of how close she was, how warm she was, and how soft. Never in my life had someone filled every sense I had like that. I quickly pulled away, trying to clear my head from her intoxicating scent, and ran at the creature, now completely distracted by its own pain, driving Tetsuseiga down into the shoulder above his stump. It screamed and fell to its knees, clearly defeated and loosing strength. I raised Tetsuseiga down for a killing blow but was stopped me, the sight of Francesca, katana back in her hands, running it through his head. The boar creature fell silent instantly and fell over with a thunderous crash.  
  
I looked at Francesca, amazed at what she had just accomplished. The creature was not much larger than us, but his nature made what she just did a difficult task for any normal human. Boar-youkai had a skull as thick as most rocks, and getting a sword through that skull required more strength than she had. How had she done it?!  
  
A blank stare met my gaze, which quickly lowered down to her hands dripping with blood and gore. Her eyes widened slightly, and I saw her body begin to shake, palling quickly in color. I hurried to her side, and grabbed her by the arms, yelling at her, but she simply looked up at me, as if she didn't know who I was, who she was, or even why she had blood on her hands. I knew that look, I had seen it on the faces of those who had returned from fighting off invaders, especially young men who had never seen battle. It was the look of horror that struck deep inside. I felt it myself the first time I killed with my own hands, but not like what I saw reflected in her face.  
  
Maeko grabbed her and Naoko grabbed her in his arms and whisked her away before I could even try and shake her from it. I watched them for a few moments then went about the task of cleanup. I pulled Kaemon's katana from the corpse with a wet pop, and tried to ignore all the smells that surrounded me. Grabbing a hold of his leg, I dragged him far out into the forest downwind from our path of travel and left him there for the others. The thought of eating another youkai turned my stomach, and I was more than willing to allow others that means of disposal.  
  
Kirara was waiting for me, curled up beside Kaemon, a calm look on her face. I nudged my cousin with my foot and after several attempts, he finally groaned and opened his eyes. They focused after a moment and he sat up, the blood rushing quickly from his head caused him to lay back down again.  
  
"Calm down, the battle's over, we won," I said and tossed him his blade. He stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Where is she," he said and I smirked, knowing exactly where to get him.  
  
"Oh, so you finally remembered your oh so precious," I sneered, and he bit, frowning at me. I motioned my head in the direction of the stream, "She's that way." Predictably Kaemon leapt to his feet but I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him backwards pushing him earthwards again.  
  
"Down boy," I said, "Maeko and Naoko are with her, and no she's not injured, just very shaken. She killed him, and she's suffering from the shock of her first battle."  
  
Kaemon, who was blessed with good looks, but poor judgment, tried to rise to his feet again. Once again, I put him in his place.  
  
"Damnit Keitaro, she needs me!" he bellowed and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.  
  
"OH she does?" I questioned, "are you saying that a miko and a monk are not capable to take care of one ordinary woman?"  
  
"She's beyond ordinary," he muttered before raising his voice again, turning accusing eyes towards me. "How could you let her get involved like that!"  
  
"She's got her own head, it was her choice," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest, "Besides, you weren't much help," I added.  
  
He didn't seem to be paying much attention, instead he looked away into the distance and after a moment asked, "Does she have a man?"  
  
I blinked, this was the last thing I expected from him at this moment, and I shouldn't have been surprised, "How the hell should I know?" I replied angrily.  
  
"Because I know your sensitive nose could smell a man on her, how does she?"  
  
"No," I replied. What sort of question was that? "Why?"  
  
"Because once we return to the village, I will ask her to be my wife."  
  
I coughed, completely caught off my guard. I clung desperately to my right senses and tried not to give into my first impulse to pound him into the ground till he reached the other side of the world. "Are you mad?! You want to marry here? She's not-I mean-She's," my mind knew it had a good reason to oppose it, but I couldn't get it off the tip of my tongue.  
  
"She's beautiful, she's intelligent, she's unique, and now I know she's strong, she is the only woman for me." He said a matter of factly.  
  
I laughed, again to deny my instincts their demands, "Oh really cousin, you truly believe she'll marry you?"  
  
Kaemon sat up, his ever present cocky grin alight on his lips, "Of course, I have yet to meet a woman who could resist my charms."  
  
I sighed, " She's not like any other woman I've met," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
Kaemon watched me seriously and I blinked curiously at him, my ears pressed backwards, "What?!"  
  
"I will say this once, she will be mine and no man will stop that," he swore. I still didn't understand what did any of this have to do with me?!  
  
"I hope you understand me clearly cousin," he said, his voice pitched soft. I knew him well, he was angry with something and judging by the look he was giving me, I was the target.  
  
"Actually no, " I said, leaning back against a tree.  
  
Kaemon stared at me, then smiled slyly, "Well, from now on, I think it best you ride your own mount."  
  
Now this I didn't like, and I quite enjoyed riding behind Francesca, she was pleasant company, sometimes humming or sometimes talking with me in some of the funny languages she knew, which in effect I knew was well. And as much as I would never admit it, it was very calming being around her at times, like a warm summer's eve peaceful and comfortable.  
  
"Now why should I do that," I growled.  
  
"Because I don't like the idea of my wife riding with someone other than me," he said .  
  
"Your wife!" I stammered, "You haven't even asked her, and already you're calling her wife. I think you should be very careful, she doesn't seem to me like the kind of woman who would approve of being claimed without her consent. Really Kaemon, you've been living at the castle too long, you're starting to act like some highborn lord who thinks all women bow at his passing." I leaned against a nearby tree and looked at him.  
  
Deep inside, I felt a growl that wanted to break free. I was furious, he dared make demands on her, when he had no claim to her. He would never have a claim to her, I wouldn't let him. Wait a second, where did that come from? I didn't want her, I hated her, didn't I?  
  
Kaemon watched me, but I kept my face the perfect image of calm. "Still, no more riding with her," he said softly and I strode towards him, and smiled. That sinister smile that made most men cower.  
  
"Cousin, I will do whatever I want, and you can't stop me. If she wants me to ride with her, than I will, most joyously. Don't forget, she is a free woman until she accepts a mate, I wonder, will it really be you?". He stared at me, and narrowed his eyes, but before he could come at me, I swung out and knocked him out again.  
  
Mumbling angrily I returned to the cave. How did he manage to do that?! Everything inside me was on fire, and I wanted nothing more than to beat him to a pulp for assuming he could take her away from me.  
  
"I don't want her!" I shouted, trying to break the thoughts from my mind, but the more I protested, the more she came to my thoughts. Her smile, her laugh, her scent, the way she moved in the saddle in front of me, the feel of her smooth stomach beneath my hands. Goosebumps ran up and down my skin, and my blood heated. Embarrassed I hurried about, collecting soft grasses and mosses from the forest floor, and preparing a place for her to rest in the cave.  
  
"She's not my mate," I kept muttering, and Kirara who stood by the entrance to the cave simply mewed and watched me. Her eyes were bright and I knew she was laughing at me.  
  
"Stupid cat!" I yelled and she tilted her head to the side, "You think this is funny right?! Wait till you find some handsome firecat, and then I'll have my revenge, I'll watch you squirm."  
  
Kirara lifted her hind leg, and scratched her ear, looking bored. She mewed again, and I didn't need Aiko to translate for me. She was calling me a fool, because if she did find another firecat, she wouldn't worry like I was.  
  
She was right. Why should I deny my own instincts? I was trying to be a human, when my inuyoukai blood was only following what was natural. She was attractive, healthy, strong and intriguing to my eyes. No one had any claims on her, why shouldn't I try and win her. Kaemon always attracted the eyes of beautiful women, he could have any one that he wanted. I only wanted her. I was such an idiot the night before. When I had said what I did, after that kiss, I hadn't meant it to sound so hard. Yes, I was envious of Kaemon and his luck with women, with his handsome face and charming smile. Yes, I was beyond jealous when I found him kissing her, and I wanted to prove both to her and myself, that I was something more desirable than my cousin for once. I wanted to be the one she turned to, not him.  
  
I laid the last bit of grass down with a determined grunt. I wouldn't give up this time, damn Kaemon and his stupid ideas, this was something I wouldn't let go without a fight.  
  
My sister returned an hour later, Naoko still holding Francesca in his arms, though now she was clean of all blood, and undressed down to her undergarments. Her wet hair was a matted dark brown, and it made her already pale skin look almost transparent. I growled softly, every protective instinct inside rising up to attention, screaming at me to take her away from all this, and help her heal. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I watched Naoko gently place her down on the bedding of clean grasses that I had prepared. Her eyes were wide open and completely vacant, as if everything she was had left her body an empty shell. I felt myself growl again and move towards her slowly. Each step took an eternity and the closer I got, the more a knot formed inside. I felt scared, alone, and wanted to scream. With a shiver I jumped back, my eyes surprised.   
  
"You feel it too?" Maeko whispered and I nodded. She glanced at our companion, "I don't know much about her gifts," she continued, "They're not like miko powers which are of the body, but it seems more of her mind." She paused.  
  
"I think that she might not even realize how powerful she is. Or perhaps she might because she keeps all of this under control somehow. The point is that she's gone into a deep state of shock, and has lost that control, which is why you began to feel what she is feeling. It took all of Naoko-sama's concentration to keep it from himself," she motioned to her cousin, who collapsed gray faced and exhausted against the side of the cave.  
  
"What can we do?" I whispered, my ears pressing back against my head in worry.  
  
"We have to let her rest, and come out of this on her own. None of us can reach her right now, we have to let her find our own way, " Maeko replied, and began to lay out the strange clothing that Francesca had been wearing, to dry. They were clean now, but stained, stains that would never come out. I wondered if perhaps those stains ran deeper than anyone could see, and if she could ever recover from this.  
  
Maeko broke me from my thoughts, gently placing her hand on my shoulder, "Take heart brother dear, I'll do my best to help her back. Now, keep an eye on her for me, I'm going to see if that beating knocked any sense into Kae," she smiled weakly and walked out of the cave.  
  
I growled again and took a few steps backwards, feeling calmer again. I grabbed our water bucked and ladled out some water, bringing it over to Naoko. He looked up and gave me a soft smile, accepting it. He glanced over at Francesca and then back at me.  
  
"It must be difficult for you," he said and my ears perked up curiously, "difficult to see her like this and not be able to even help her."   
  
I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. I felt angry and a little exposed, how had he seen through me like that. "Feh," I replied, shrugging my shoulders non-chalauntly, "We need her to find those creatures, and obviously she's not much good to us like this." Naoko looked up from his drink and smiled.  
  
"She's just a shard detector," he said with a hint of humor in his voice. I scowled at him, I knew that phrase well. Mother always told us that she once believed that Father only thought of her as a tool, a shard detector, and did not care for her.  
  
"This is completely different," I retorted, "She is not my mother and I most certainly am not my father in their youth. This is completely different."  
  
Naoko just lifted his eyebrows and I repeated, "You're wrong." Before going back to my place by the fire. 'I'm not going to let him get pleasure from this, I won't admit he's right,' I kept repeating in my head.  
  
The day dragged on, and Francesca showed no sign of change. Kaemon made no mention of what passed between us, but I saw in his eyes that he was not going to give up without a fight. Fine, but this was no fight he had any control over.  
  
Maeko had gone to look for some herbs for a medicine to bring Francesca back, and Naoko was resting. Kaemon had gone in search of fresh food for our midday meal, and I was left still on guard with Francesca. I glanced around, my ears twitching as I tried listening for the approach of anyone, but with nothing but the sounds of the world outside, I stood and began a very slow walk to where she lay. Everything seemed normal as I approached, but suddenly as I reached an arms length from her body, the air around me became thick and a sharp pressure filled my chest. I gritted my teeth and used gravity to aid me, bending my knees to pulling me down to her. As soon as my hands came in contact with her arms, I felt my blood turn to ice, and my heart drop down to my feet.  
  
"Get out of here," I heard shouted at me, and I looked around. The world was black, and yet I could see things clearly. It was very strange. Francesca stood before me, covered in blood, her hands still dripping, just as they had after the attack.  
  
"Francesca," I said, stepping forward. She stared at me, and down at her hands, "No, get away from me!! I'll kill you too!"  
  
"No you won't," I said softly, letting a soft whimper escape my lips. I realized then, that somehow, she had pulled me into her mind, into where all her fears and emotions were running out of control, and they were influencing my inuyoukai instincts, bringing them up so strongly that even talking seemed difficult. My whimper sounded again, a soothing pitying sound that I would have never made awake.  
  
"Please, don't look at me," she called out and turned around, and the blood dripping over her skin seemed never-ending.  
  
"Francesca," I said again, my voice thick as I purred her name, stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please," she whispered and I gently turned her to face me. She stared down at her hands, wringing them.  
  
"I- I'm a horrible monster," she said after a moment, never looking up. I reached for her hands, now my voice was completely blocked as I lost control of my instincts. I pulled her hands up, much to her own attempt to pull them away, and slowly began licking her hands clean. There was no taste, and it seemed almost natural, even to me. I had the strongest feeling inside to clean her pain, to make her feel all right again. She whimpered and I smelled salt as tears washed away the red stains on her cheeks. Her hands now clean of blood, and tilted her head up, and lowered my mouth to her cheeks, slowly running my tongue over those as well, marveling how sweet her skin tasted, how soft it was. A growl vibrated through my body, and I began cleaning faster, the need to have her whole and safe now my only concern.   
  
In my arms, she shivered, and I could see her eyes close slowly, and her breath become deeper, more peaceful. I lifted my mouth from her jawbone, and saw that her face was now pristine, relaxed into the peaceful look of sleep.  
  
"Keitaro!"I heard shouted and I started, blinking my eyes to find myself back in the cave. Maeko and Kaemon stood in the entrance of the cave. My sister stared at me, amazed while Kaemon stood tense and obviously angry. Nestled tightly in my arms, her face pressed against my chest, and her hands curled up in mine, Francesca sighed in her sleep and held me close. I blinked, not quite sure what to say, but Maeko came over, and gently pressed her hand to Francesca's forehead, glancing into her face.  
  
"She's sleeping deeply now, which means the worse is over," she said with a relieved sigh. Kaemon knelt beside us, and I heard a fierce growl escape my lips. He ignored me and moved to take Francesca from my arms, when she whimpered and grabbed onto me more tightly. Kaemon turned a paler shade of white (AN: That song's on the radio, so I thought I'd use it -grin-) and backed away quickly.   
  
"What was that?!" he said, and Maeko glanced at me, then back at Kaemon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That feeling, like my stomach was twisted into a knot," he said, sweat breaking out on his forehead. I shrugged, and Maeko slowly nodded her head.  
  
"It seems that Francesca has found a place where she feels safe, and it would not be wise at this time to try and take her from it," she said softly, and turned to prepare our belongings.  
  
"We should get on the move now, or else we won't make much distance before this storm hits," she said softly. In the air, I could smell the approach of the storm she spoke of, and off in the distance, I could hear the faint rumble of thunder. I carefully stood, scooping Francesca in my arms, much to Kaemon's annoyance, and walked to where Naoko was just waking.  
  
"I need your help cousin," I said and he nodded, carefully taking Francesca from me. She whimpered again, and I removed my haori, covering her with it, as I whispered in her ear, "I'm right here," I said softly and she calmed, pulling the haori close to her face. Kaemon turned away and began preparing his bags, and within a few minutes, we were all ready to go. Now came the hard part.  
  
I walked out to where our horses were tied up to our mount. He snorted nervously and I carefully placed my hand on his neck, like Francesca had showed me, but he whined nervously and began breaking out in a strong sweat. My patience wore thin, and I grabbed the reins, pulling his head down so his eyes were even with mine.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal, I won't eat you if you let me ride on your back, and promise not to do anything stupid and run out on me, alright?! She's hurt and I have to support her," I said. The horse glanced away from me, and saw Francesca in Naoko's arms. He glanced back at me, and the fear in his eyes turned into something else. Determination. He snorted and tossed his head in agreement, and stood stone still as I pulled myself up on his back. Naoko gently lifted Francesca up into my arms, and I sat her sidesaddle in front of me, one arm supporting her around her waist and the other holding onto the reins. Everyone else had finished gathering up all the packs and were also in saddle.  
  
I glanced out over the horizon and saw the black line of clouds that were approaching. Already the wind was beginning to blow cold, and I sneezed as it tickled.  
  
"Alright, let's see how far ahead we can get before this storm gets us," I said and nudged my heels into my ride's side, as I had seen Francesca do before. He snorted and took off in a fast gallop and we began our race.  
  
********************************  
  
Francesca: Kei!! (door flies open)  
  
Keitaro: (yelp) Fr...Francesca!  
  
Francesca: What do you think you're doing? (opens the closet door and lets Lilac out)  
  
Keitaro: Hey! I'm just making sure she tells the story right, that's all.  
  
Francesca: Come on Keitaro, we have to get going, we have better things to be doing, right? Or would you rather I go and get Kaemon, I'm sure he'd be more than eager to go somewhere with me.  
  
Keitaro: What! That lecherous excuse of a fighter, don't you dare even think about getting near him. I've warned you about- (purr) Damnit woman, you know I don't like my ears (purr louder) Ooh, a little to the left, much better.  
  
Lilac: (rolls her eyes) Okay, you two love birds get out of my room, and let me start on the next chapter! As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed Kei's little narrative, next time -glare to the happy hanyou curled up getting his ears scratched- he should ask me before locking me in the closet. Now, the ever popular beg 'n' plea R/R, please please Review!! And remember, I am not responsible for anything Kei said!! 


	15. Kaemon's POV

I want to thank all my reviewers for their positive feedback. You guys are great. I'm sorry I'm not responding individually to each of you, but I will name you. Nina, Tiranth (who filled my inbox with reviews!), LadyLanna, del-kaidin, and pruningshears (I will answer your question about Francesca when she wakes up ^_^)   
  
Kaemon: -door slam- I have a complaint!  
  
Lilac: -yawns and opens her eyes, mumbling- Wha?  
  
Kaemon: How come Keitaro got to write his own story, and I didn't even get asked?! You're making me out to be a jerk, and not telling my side even close to right.  
  
Lilac: -yawns again and looks at the clock- Come on Kae, I gotta go to work tomorrow morning, can't this wait?  
  
Kaemon: No, it can't, unless you just want to prove that you're playing favorites. We already know you like Francesca better than anyone else, I mean, you even made her look like you.  
  
Lilac: Actually, that's not completely true, my lovely copper locks are compliments of Lady Clairol, but that's beside the point. And I'm not playing favorites, I haven't done anything to make you look like a jerk.  
  
Kaemon: Oh really? I'm the one who gets drunk and kisses Francesca, I'm the one who's acting like a male chauvenist and behaving like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, I'm the one who is an incompitant in battle and gets knocked out a few minutes in. You're really being fair to me!  
  
Lilac: -sighs and crawls sleepily out of bed- I could do worse, I could make you exactly like Kouga, then the readers will really hate you, you know that? As for the male chauvenism, men of that time were like that, especially men of highborn status. Granted I only know that's true in Western European 15C society, and I don't know if that was the case in Japanese 15C society, so sue me for using creative licensing. And I didn't even write the last chapter, Kei did, so take it up with him!  
  
Kaemon: Fine then, make it up to me. Turn on this strange box, and let me tell my side.  
  
Lilac: -turns on the computer, signs in, opens Word- There, push these buttons, letters form on the screen, knock yourself out. I'm going to bed, 6 am comes really early! -collapses in bed-  
  
*************************  
  
He had a lot of nerve, I couldn't believe he was doing this to me, especially after I made my intentions perfectly clear. This one thing, why couldn't he just leave this one thing alone and to me. I should be the one she was clinging to, I should be the one holding her close, murmering softly to her when I think no one else is listening, or watching. She shouldn't even be in this state, Keitaro should have kept her far away from this battle, but no he couldn't even be counted on for that.  
  
"Troubled brother," I heard Naoko say softly, as his horse sided along mine. We were still running from the storm, which was not moving fast, and it looked like we would clear this plain and reach suitable shelter before it came down on us.  
  
"Only thinking of where to camp for the night," I said through gritted teach, fixing my gaze on the horizon. A group of moderately high mountains lay before us, and on the other side of that, lay the Western Lands. I shivered despite my best intentions. I didn't like Sesshomaru, he was the monster of my dreams and the fact I had to behave sociably with a-a youkai lord was beyond my comprehension. Mother and Father told me how many times he tried to kill them during their travels, all the troubles he caused. Nevermind the times he aided them, and pretended that he only did it to serve his interests. He was a youkai, and they were not to be trusted.  
  
"We should reach the village at the start of the path through the mountains," Naoko continued and I wasn't sure if he bought my excuse or was just being conciderate. Sometimes with my brother you could never be sure. He was the only man I had ever met that I would not want to end up on wrong terms with. You were never quite sure what he was thinking.  
  
"Let's hope they're willing to let our rag tag group in," I said, glaring at Keitaro who rode ahead. I saw his ears twitch slightly but he never turned around. Perhaps he didn't hear me after all. Our horses were exhausted form the day's run and I could see their growing weariness.  
  
"Wheter they like us or not, we have to stop or our horses will drop dead," I decided and Naoko sped up to relay the news to Keitaro and Maeko. The latter nodded her head while the former seemed to make no response but hold his charge closer.  
  
We let our hourses slow to a walk as we approached the village. The sky seemed to sweep up black upon us as we passed the first hut. One building stood out above the rest, since it had more than one floor. It was large and well lit from inside, the warm smells of cooking food filled our noses.  
  
"Wait here,"I said, and swung off the back of my horse, greatful for the chance to stretch my stiff legs. Warm laughter and bright light from a large firepit in the middle of the hut greeted my eyes as I slid open the door panelling. All of which seed to freeze as I entered.  
  
"We're looking for a place to rest for the night," I announced and everyone seemed overly nervous, staring at my katana and back at me.  
  
"And who is we," spoke up a man in the corner, dressed in a threadbare kimono.  
  
"My travelling companions and I."  
  
"You're a young man, sleep outside," he retorted.  
  
"We have 2 young women with us, one of which was injured in an attack totady, and cannot stand to be out in the coming storm," I drew myself tall, to make myself perhaps look more serious.  
  
"Oh for the sake of heaven," chided an older woman coming in from another room, "Can't you see they're travel weary? Come in young sir, and your companions as well. We have a small room, not much comfort but its warm and dry," she offered.  
  
I bowed to her, "I am much in your debt mother," I said bowing respectfully before hurring outside to tell the others. Kei sat stone still on his horse, Francesca still sleeping in his arms, and I turend my head to keep that image from burning in my mind.   
  
"They have a room for us," I said and began unloading the horses. Tangy rain-laced wind whipped around us, and I knew we had just beaten the storm in. The man who had spoken up inside came out but paused when he saw Keitaro.  
  
"Oh no, we don't want none of his type in here," he said, spitting at the ground beneath his horse, "The rest of you can stay, but the dirty halfbreed sleeps outside like the dog he is."  
  
I blinked and felt my jaw drop visibly. I had heard of prejustice towards hanyous, my uncle often talked about the mistreatment that he suffered as a child, and while I harbored only a dislike for the youkai who harmed humans, I had never judged anyone for their birth.  
  
Keitaro simply closed his eyes and leapt off his horse. He walked over to my brother and handed his delicate package to him.  
  
"Take care of her, I'll be back after the storm passes," he said and bent to kiss Francesca's forehead gently, a tender look on his face that I had only seen him take with Kohana.  
  
"Kei, I'm going with you, I won't stay in any place that won't let my brother stay," Maeko spoke up but he shook his head. "Mother would have my hide if she knew I let you out on a night like this. Stay with the others. Besides, someone has to stay with Francesca and defend her honor against our cousin," he gave me a wink, from eyes that were desperetely trying to look truly humored. Then he dissapeared into the darkening village. The old man spit in his direction and grabbed the reins of our horses, leading them into the small stable beside the in.  
  
A rumble of thunder brought me back to my senses, and I grabbed the packs we had removed and hurried everyone into the inn. Kirara purred and shook off the few rain drops from her coat and followed Naoko and Maeko up the stairs motioned us by the woman.  
  
There was only futon, which she offered to bring in more but we declined, she was already hospitable enough.   
  
"Alright then, if that's what you want, I'll bring you some more blankets in the least for this young lady, she looks pale as death, and the warmth could help her, " she offered. "We have plenty of food downstairs, and you're more than welcome to have some."   
  
Once she left, Maeko turned on me with a ferocity that was worthy of her father. "I can't believe you stood there and said nothing while they treated my brother like that!" she yelled.   
  
I flinched, "Well what else was I supposed to do, the storms about to hit and we had no other choice."  
  
"Still brother," spoke up Naoko, "I should hope your actions only reflect your concern fro Francesca's wellbeing, rather than your own feelings of competition for Keitaro."  
  
Damn him, my baby brother was getting too perceptive. I gave him an innocent smile," Dear brother, causing a conflict with the owner would only have resulted with all of us being soaked. Besides Keitaro is resourceful enough. I'm sure he's well and dry," Maeko gave me another angry look and I felt guilty. I really hadn't give that a thought, but the more everyone mentioned it, the more I realized that in some way they were right. Francesca would wake and see me there and if this storm held out long enough, she would be accepting my proposal before we reached Sesshomaru.  
  
Wait! What was I thinking? I looked shamefully down at my hands. My cousin was out in this storm, which had now decended upon us with a ferocity that made the walls of this warm place shiver. I couldn't gloat, not now. Kirara curled up on the futon beside Francesca's head, and drifted off to sleep, and I saw Maeko kneel beside our sleeping friend, before glancing back at us, her face white with the strain of being so close to the girl.  
  
"You two leave please, go fetch something to eat and bring me something as well if you could. I'm going to check her bandages, and see if I can't wake her enough to eat."  
  
I nodded and rose to my feet, following Naoko out the door, and going downstairs. Once again, all talking stopped as we entered the room, everyone watching us. We took a few empty bowls and began scooping some rice into them.  
  
"It's not right, two young women travelling alone with three men," spoke up the old man, under the shocked glares of the other people in the room, but he didn't seem to care. "Oh, two men and an animal."  
  
Naoko, who was always a solid stone in the face of adversity, calmly handed me his bowl and turned to face the old man.  
  
"Sir, I would like that you do not speak of my cousin in that manner," he whispered very softly, but the stillness in the room made his voice travel very audibly.  
  
"Your cousin? What a discrace to your family then, to be able to count that thing amongst your blood," replied the man, with a sincere look of regret on his face.  
  
Naoko blinked once, and in a movement whose speed I had only seen my mother perform, he reached the man and grabbed him around the neck.  
  
"You test the limits of a man's patience, and a monk's peace sir. Now, your own opinions are just that, and I prey Buddha grant you the wisdom to know that you do not speak ill of another man's family in front of his face," he whispered, his voice colder than the wind outside. "You have done enough that you have kept my cousin out in this horrible weather with your hatred, and left his sister in a state of worry over his well being, please behave with honor and keep your mouth shut."   
  
I couldn't believe what was playing out before me, my pasifist, calm and loving brother had just attacked a man, in his own house. The man, whose eyes were the size of our rice bowls only gargled something that sounded like an apology and Naoko dropped him, and walked back over to me, gathering up his bowl and continued serving the food.  
  
"Brother, you never cease to amaze me," I whispered to him, and he bowed his head.   
  
"I may serve Buddha, but I am still a man, and perhaps too much of Mother's fire resides in me, I cannot stand slander so open, especially slander of my family," he replied.  
  
"May I never have that fire directed towards me," I whispered again, a light hint of humor to my voice, and he turned his eyes towards me, and what I saw there stopped the smile on my face.  
  
"You may just yet before this journey is over Kaemon, because like our dear cousin, you don't know when to quit," he said. I nodded, "Perhaps your right, but the prize is well worth the battle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaemon: There, I think I said my peace enough. Now- Lilac, how do you place this up so the others can read it?  
  
Lilac (mumbles something in her sleep)  
  
Kaemon: What was that my dear?  
  
Lilac :Ugh, just hit the third little picture and leave it alone. I'll do it in the morning, when I'm awake like most decent people-(snore)  
  
Kaemon: Oh, I see. (tiptoes out of the room) 


	16. Alone with Kei in a cave

AN: I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, especially when you had all waited even longer still before my disk died on me. There's a good many of you that I should be naming personally for your reviews but at this point I no longer have those reviews, but I do give thanks to del_kaidin, Tiranth, Wizardess Gal (to whom I owe an apology for offending her for my Kouga comment. I'm not a huge fan of him, but I don't hold any malice.), Dia, Nina, and everyone else who I might have not mentioned but still enjoyed Through the Ancient Well.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
I was surrounded by darkness, a blackness so thick and consuming that I felt all hope slip from me. In the darkness, my senses slowly came into awakening and I realized to my horror, that I wasn't alone. There before me stood the boar-man, his eyes white, and his face pale. In my hand, Kaemon's katana, buried deep within his head. The warm spray of blood and other things fanned my face, and it wasn't until the coppery taste of it trickled over my lips did I know what happened. I screamed.  
  
Suddenly it all happened again, I felt the sword press deep inside its head, the sound of cracking bones filled my ears, and that horrible spray across my face. Over and over, the scene replayed itself, and over and over I was the helpless victim, unable to stop myself from slaughter. My ears echoed again and again with those horrible sounds, and then filled with my own screams.  
  
Without warning, the monster disappeared, and I was alone, covered in the gore of my murder. I heard a noise and turned, and there was Keitaro, standing there, looking about as surprised as I was. He took a step towards me, concern and caring in his beautiful golden eyes. I quickly turned away.  
  
"Don't look at me," I screamed and felt a hand gently place itself on my shoulder. I stared down at my hands, refusing to look up at him, refusing to see the look on his face as he saw the creature I had become, when he turned me and took my hands in his. Then, the most amazing thing happened. Keitaro lifted my hands to his face, and began cleaning them. With his tongue! It was perhaps the most intense moment of my life, and the most natural. I couldn't stop myself and felt hot tears slide down my cheeks. He too took notice, and when my hands were cleansed from any blood, he lifted a hand to my cheek, bowed his head again, and began cleaning the blood from my face, my chin, my neck. I closed my eyes and felt the ministrations reach deep down into my soul, cleaning away even my own shame, guilt, and fear. A voice whispered in my head, "You protected me, you protected yourself. There is no shame in what you have done. You are no monster, look at me."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Keitaro staring deep into my eyes, the power that lay there lit a fire inside my soul, and gave me strength. Then he was gone, but something inside me clung to his touch, his warm breath on my cheek, and I knew that I still had something left to hope for in this world. This sense of peace surrounded me, and I wrapped myself around it, or it around me, and held tight even when it seemed that it was being pulled away from me. The fire that Keitaro had lit within me fought back, and in the end, I won. I was returned to the safety of that embrace where I finally reached a quiet rest.  
  
Slowly I realized that someone was calling me, or something, and I struggled against the fog of my mind, pulling myself up until I felt the touch of someone close by, and recognized it as Maeko. Carefully I opened my eyes and watched her as she looked at me and jumped.  
  
"Oh, I woke you," she said and I closed my eyes feeling too worn to shake my head.  
  
"No, I needed to wake," I looked around and realized I had no idea where I was.  
  
"We're staying the night in an inn," she said, and her sadness and worry rushed over me with such an intensity that it made me dizzy. Never had I felt anyone's emotions so strongly, not even when my empathy began to awake as a small child. That was a whisper against my heart, this was a cacophony of noise. Maeko's sadness was too personal, too deep and my eyes widened.  
  
"Where's Kei," I said, my mind now fully awake to the reality of his absence. The warmth of his presence, the smell of his skin, even to my normal human nose, was distinctly absent. His haori lay beside my head, I could see the red material from the corner of my eye. Maeko looked out the window at the rain that beat down and sighed.  
  
"He's out in that?" I exclaimed and sat up, ignoring the ache that filled my body," Why?"  
  
"Our host expressed an extreme dislike for my brother, or rather, for my brother's nature. Keitaro chose not to argue and left us, so that we could have the room." I stared at her, and clenched my fist, an act that didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Francesca, calm down. I'm sure he's fine," she said, but her lack of conviction in her words shown through. "Besides, you need to relax, I need to redress your bandages."  
  
"My back's fine," I said angrily and ripped the bandages off my torso to prove it. I felt cool air hit my skin, skin that had not been bare for over a week, and took a deep breath, stretching the skin on my back and feeling the pull against my scars, but no pain.  
  
"See, " I said, reaching for my underclothes and shirt, dressing just in time, as Kaemon and Naoko entered the room, balancing several bowls of rice in their hands. I stood, ignoring the shake in my knees and grabbed Keitaro's haori, before marching towards the door.  
  
"Francesca, you're awake- Where are you going?!" Kaemon exclaimed loudly, placing the bowls down and grabbing my arm as I tried to brush past him. I gave him the hardest look I could muster.  
  
"How could you let Keitaro be treated like that," I said, and felt his shame rise to the surface, before being replaced by anger.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? You were injured, the storm was coming and you couldn't have done well exposed to the elements. I did what was best for the group, we needed shelter. Besides, Keitaro is strong, this isn't the first storm he's weathered and I doubt it will be his last." Kaemon crossed his arms, trying to look dignified.  
  
"He's away from his family, the people he needs the most right now. Can you imagine, in the least, what he must be going through? He needs someone to be there for him right now, and since you don't seem to have the balls to stand up for your family, then I guess I will." and with that I stormed down out the door. I flew down the stairs, and surprised the few stragglers left in the main room. I threw open the chains on my empathy and let it fill the room, till every person there was an open book to me, and I to them. I made no attempt to hide my anger, and stood as straight as I could.  
  
One in the corner, an older man turned pale, and I stormed up to him. "How dare you have the courage to call yourself a man. You are nothing but a rat, a vermin, a piece of dung that is too rotten to be placed in the fields. You have courage enough to turn a man out into a storm, just because of the nature of his birth, but when confronted by his woman, you turn white and nearly shite in your pants." He stared at me in horror, and the room behind me grew terribly still. I pointed a finger at him, "Let this be my warning to you, treat any other, like you have treated my husband, and you will never live to regret it." The words were out before I could stop them, and my heart skipped a beat. Husband? Where had that wild fancy come out from.  
  
I felt something brush against my hand and saw Kirara standing behind me, fully transformed. The crowd stood in awe as I nodded and grabbed a hold of the scruff on her neck, pulling myself up on her massive back. Had I been Lady Godiva, and riding through the center of town naked as a jaybird, I don't think I would have attracted as much attention as I was right now.  
  
~*~ (Third Person)  
  
Kaemon stood staring at the door for a moment before turning on the nearest person he could vent his anger at, his cousin.  
  
"You're a miko and a healer, how could you let her go out there like that?" he snarled, but she turned to him with a calm look on her face.  
  
"None of us could have truly stopped her, you saw that in her face," she said, before walking over and sitting next to Naoko, taking up a bowl of rice.  
  
"We could have locked the door, bound her, something," Kaemon continued. Naoko glanced at him, then Maeko who gave him a look.  
  
"Brother," he said, shaking his head," for all the time you have spent with our eldest cousin Shippou, you should have understood something about youkai males," he said just as calmly.  
  
"What does Shippou have to do with this?" Kaemon hissed.  
  
"Remember when Akame was trapped in their den alone during that typhoon that came up out of no where? Shippou nearly went mad when he couldn't go to her, Inuyasha had to knock him unconscious to keep him from running out into the storm and getting himself killed. Mates have strong ties to each other, to protect each other and in times of pain, comfort each other."  
  
Kaemon's eyes bugged out, "M-mates?"  
  
Maeko glanced up from her food. "Surely you've noticed Kei's behavior this past day and now Francesca's mad rush despite knowing her own limitations. Perhaps they have not completed all the rites of mating, but they are mates. I think something happened between them, first when Francesca was attacked and she read Kei's mind, and then this morning after the attack, when we found Keitaro holding her. Remember that none of us could stand being close to her, but Kei could. They are bonded now, deeper than anyone can see."  
  
Kaemon frowned, and crossed his arms, and the cousins glanced at each other with a sigh," He won't give up," Naoko whispered and Maeko nodded, "I think you're right," she said, and unseen by the angry samurai, she slipped her hand in Naoko's, squeezing gently.  
  
~*~ (Keitaro)  
  
(AN: Written while listening to Linkin Park: Run Away. Very inspirational for this scene. In fact, happy or sad, I write my best listening to Linkin Park- odd huh?)  
  
I'm not even sure when the rain really started, all I knew was I was soaked when I came to my senses. The last I could remember was the ice cold feeling that flooded my skin as I turned away from everyone and walked out of the village, the hatred of the bitter old man burning on the back of my skull. Once I cleared the line of huts, I began running, running to try and outrun my anger, burn it off, something to prevent me from running back and beating that man to a pulp. How I wanted to, how my instincts screamed at me for vengeance and how I hated myself for it. OH yes, ironic wasn't it? My father spent most of this life hating who he was because he despised his human weakness and I treasured it, and wished that my human night would never end. I hated my youkai blood, hated what it did to me, and how it made me feel. Most of all, I hated being so different from so many around me.  
  
Of course, I could never confess this to anyone, especially my father. The mighty Inuyasha who had a sense of pride I had never met in anyone else. No, I would never tell my father this.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Be proud of who you are, the grandson of the great Inu youkai of the Western Lands," he would tell me, as he trained me, taught me to use my youkai abilities. "You are part of an important heritage and you should never forget that."  
  
"I'm also part of a powerful miko, who defeated the worse youkai ever to walk the earth," I had replied proudly, and beamed at my mother, who laughed softly from her seat in front of our hut. She was still so young, barely a woman of 20.  
  
"Be fair Keitaro, your father helped," she grinned and Father turned and gave her a pained look. "Helped?! Who was it that pulled your fat from the fire on more than one occasion," he countered and she laughed harder. I laughed too, because I knew mother enjoyed getting Father annoyed. This time though, he just smiled and turned back to me, ruffling the hair on my head gently. "My son," he said proudly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I screamed into the storm and slammed my fist into the nearby tree, hearing the wood splinter even over the roar of the wind. He had lied to me, tales of how times were different, that I could be accepted as I was, all lies. This only proved it, I was just as hated as my father had been, simply because of my birth.  
  
I slammed my anger and hatred into that poor tree, who with each thrust, looked more and more likely to collapse into the mud. I fell to my knees, my hands digging into the wet earth, feeling the rain wash over my face. The water seemed to help, as exhaustion took over the space where my anger was being washed away, and I panted deeply. At least Francesca was safe, and warm. I knew I could endure a storm, to know she was safe.  
  
How odd it was, this sudden realization. All my life, I could never get close to anyone, or rather, they wouldn't want to get close to me. Suddenly she appears, the one person I should hate the most and somehow she has managed to get past my fears, and give me something noble to life for. Something to make me wish to make myself better for her. Such an odd woman, much like my mother.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Keitaro, come for a walk with me, we must discuss something important," my father had said one ordinary spring day. We strode quietly into the forest up to the Goshinboku tree, and I knew this was an important speech. Father always seemed to have something very important to say when he came to this tree. I could see the small scar in the bark, where the arrow had held him captive for all those years.  
  
"Keitaro, you are now 21 years old, and by all means a man. Why haven't you thought to finding a mate? Starting a family?"  
  
I blinked. This was the last thing I was expecting from him. Father was never quite good with the odd and intimate conversations, he normally left those to Mother, like the time I had asked as most curious young pups do, why Aunt Sango's stomach was getting so big. Father's face had blended in with his fire rat fur and had only managed to stammer something about asking Mother before he ran away.  
  
I snickered slightly at the memory and was given a stern look. I sobered up quickly.  
  
"Honestly Father, because the women of the village are afraid of me." He sighed and nodded, "Your mother thought as much, and I had hoped she was wrong. I had hoped it was your own choice. She is the one who had the idea to talk to you about this, you know her, happiest when she's trying to play matchmaker with someone." He glanced skyward for a moment before continuing.  
  
"They say that dogs are one of the most unfaithful of all the creatures, simply seeking the next bitch in heat, and those who say that have never met an Inu-youkai before. Granted it is not uncommon for those unpaired to," he coughed politely here, "sow their wild oats, but once mated, truly mated with another, that ends. We are much more different than our canine relations. Inu-youkai, and those of us of the blood, are completely faithful to those they chose as their mates, bound to them in ways that time nor distance can ever break," he coughed again.  
  
"I tell you this because, I know it must be difficult for you, especially with so few options. I was blessed, in more ways than one, to have found your mother. Despite our differences, of age and otherwise, we were able to form that bond, but most importantly we are the best of friends. One day you will find a woman, as precious to you as your mother is to me and because you're my son," he paused and chuckled softly, "you probably won't even realize it at first. But always listen to your heart, even if is your youkai half, because that will not lead you astray. It will know, if you found a good mate."  
  
~~*~~  
  
I bowed my head down into the mud, and closed my eyes. The memory melted away as I took deep breaths, the scent of the mud filled my conscious mind. Earth, the decay of plants, even some small creatures laced throughout my senses, but as the tangy, coppery smell of blood touched my lips, I knew I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes and caught sight of a pair of angry yellow eyes, glaring at me from within the broken trunk of the tree. Feline and hurt, was all I could tell as I reached in and received a bite on my hand for my efforts. With a yelp, I grabbed fur and pulled the offending fluff ball. He, most defiantly he, snarled and tried swiping at me with a good claw. I saw then the red raw gashes in his side, almost invisible in his night black fur. I held him up to eyelevel as his hissed at me angrily.  
  
"Alright, we both need to get out of this storm, and you need to get these wounds treated. A truce till we're out of this?"  
  
The cat looked annoyed but mewed softly and I was glad. I didn't enjoy fighting injured animals, especially those much smaller than I was. I grabbed my white shirt, and pulled forcefully, tearing it in half, and wrapped the piece around his chest and leg as best I could. He had stopped hissing but still eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"There, that should stop the bleeding," I said and wrapped him in the curve of my arm. "Now a place to get out of this storm," I said looking around.  
  
"Keitaro," I heard over the wind and turned around to see Kirara flying through the storm and by the light of the flames on her feet. I saw the banner of Francesca's red hair, blowing wildly behind her. She was white lipped and shivering, clinging tightly to Kirara's scruff and looking tired enough to drop. I leapt up and grabbed her hand. I could feel the waning strength in her grip, and her refreshing scent covered me like a comfortable blanket. Quickly I placed the cat in my possession on Kirara's back, and pulled myself up behind her. She was tense and silent. I leaned forward and shouted," Kirara, find some sort of cave, this storm is only going to get worse before the night is over." Her ears perked up and she growled loud enough so I knew she heard me.  
  
Francesca said nothing else during the trip, but I could feel the violent shakes her body was under and I instinctively wrapped my arm around her and pressed my chest to her back. She stopped shivering, but I had noticed her scent abruptly changed. I was sharper, like a brisk cold wind in winter, stinging my nose. She was afraid, deeply afraid. I bit my lip and pulled away but the scent never changed. What was she so afraid of?  
  
Kirara growled against the wind again and turned swiftly, landing in the entrance of a deep cave. I took a deep breath, and my nose filled with the scent of the once inhabitants, their mark now faded enough for me to be sure they were not coming back. Kirara walked slowly inside and I slid off her back, reaching up to help Francesca. Tight lipped and pale, she moved away from me, and slid off the other side. I sighed and grabbed the cat from Kirara's back to find he had already found a comfortable new place, Francesca's arms. I growled, despite myself and saw Francesca's eyes widen slightly in response, the smell of fear now gone.  
  
~*~ (Francesca)  
  
He was jealous! I couldn't believe it! I wanted to laugh but perhaps the shock was too great. He was actually jealous of the injured cat in my arms who glanced at Kei and began purring, nuzzling up to me. I stared down at it and felt something brush my skin like sandpaper, and hot as fire. I lifted my gaze and saw Keitaro staring at the cat like he wanted to eat it, or even worse. His eyes took on a reddish tint. I took a step, and felt ice water run down my back as I reached the wall of the cave. Kirara placed herself in front of me and growled menacingly. I took a deep breath and placed the cat down and carefully ran my hand along her back, smoothing her fir. My eyes never left Kei's.  
  
"Kirara, take our guest away from Keitaro," I whispered and she growled again, obviously not pleased with the idea.  
  
"Go," I said again and this time she obeyed, bowing her head and scooping up the cat's scruff in her mouth and carried him out of the middle. Kei's eyes followed his as I paused for a moment, trying to figure out how I could bring him down from this state. I didn't have a subduing word, and well-there was another option, but that didn't seem like a good idea. So I did the next best thing to a good sitting. I walked over and slapped him as hard as I could. Once again, my judgment wasn't quite on the mark. He growled loudly and slammed me up against the wall of the cave, his hands clenched tightly around my arms. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared into his blood red eyes, and knew what I had to do.  
  
His mouth was pressed against my throat, where I knew my heart was beating like wildfire, and I closed my eyes. As I felt his teeth brush my skin, I took a deep breath, and brought my knee up with all the strength and courage left in me. Keitaro's body tightened up and I took advantage of the fact to pull free and move away. He stayed there for a moment, before slowly sinking to the ground with a whine, and curling up in a tight, fetal position.  
  
I took several slow breaths, relief draining me, and I fell to my knees, as pain and grief overwhelmed me. It took me a moment to push away his feelings, and regain my own. I sat on the ground, gasping for my breath, and slowly rose to my feet. Keitaro was still curled up, not a few feet from me, and still not moving. I glanced around the cave, with the light of Kirara's feet aiding me, and saw a pile of dried grasses, probably used as some sort of nest at one point, and several branches near the entrance of the cave, probably blown in from various storms before. I piled the grasses, and the branches together, and with Kirara's help, started a sort of fire, nothing spectacular, but enough to keep us warm for the night. Kirara curled up with our new guest and began carefully licking his wounds, and judging by the purr that radiated from his little body, I would say he was enjoying it. I curled up by the fire, and pulled my knees to my chest, staring into the flames intensely. Every once in a while, I would think to see Keitaro moving, but it was only a trick of the shadows.  
  
Finally, he truly did move, rolling over to stare at me, the fire setting his eyes ablaze with emotions that I dared not even read. He watched me for what seemed like forever, and then whispered, "I don't blame you."  
  
I blinked curiously and stared at him as he continued, "You had every right to do that, you're beautiful, you do not want the hands of some filthy half- breed to touch you." his voice was so full of pitying sorrow, that oddly enough, instead of filling me with pity, it filled me with anger.  
  
"I do not care what you are Keitaro, you should have realized this by now. You of all people should know I am not like that." I lifted my hands and looked upwards for a moment, before looking down at him, "Jesus Christ Keitaro, how could you ever think that of me?"  
  
"Jesus Christ?" he muttered, looking curious and I sighed, "It's an expression, and a long story. Answer my question!"  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to think?" he shouted back at me.  
  
"I don't know, perhaps the fact that you were completely enraged, and in a state I have never seen you in. Yes I was frightened, and that's why I kicked you, but only because of your state, and not your person. Hell, if I cared that you were a hanyou, why would I go and nearly get myself killed in this storm, to make sure that you were alright!"  
  
He glanced at me, and in his eyes, I saw a sort of childlike shyness, looking up at me from beneath long lashes, "You were worried about me?" he whispered again, and I smiled gently. "Yes Keitaro, I was, and am." He smiled then, and moved so suddenly that I didn't have a chance to move. He was seated behind me before I knew what he was doing, one leg on either side of me, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I froze, and felt his breath on my ear.  
  
"Trust me Francesca, please. I will do you no harm or dishonor, it is a cold night and I wish to keep the chill from you. Besides, I can tell you are still weary, and need someone to lean on, as much as you wish me to lean on you."  
  
I closed my eyes, I couldn't block out his loneliness, seeping through his skin to mine. At the same time, I was very aware of his warmth, the strength in his arms, and his cheek against mine as he rested his chin on my shoulder, bringing our faces parallel.  
  
"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, Francesca," he whispered after a few moments of silence, with nothing but the sound of the fire crackling and rain falling to keep us company. I turned my head slightly to glance at him from the corner of my eye as he continued.  
  
"I've treated you horribly, damn near pushed you into that well myself, and yet you've risked your health, maybe even your life to come out here in this to make sure I was alright, especially when you had my sister to tend to you, and my cousins to protect you."  
  
"Well, your sister didn't make any moves to stop me, and only Kaemon thought I was crazy for coming out here," I said softly. I paused a moment, "But even if all three of them had tried, I don't think they could have kept me in that room. I just had to come out here, I had to look for you. It was almost as if I didn't even have a choice, something inside me made me wake up, just because you weren't there." I blushed, because I didn't realize how true those words were till I spoke them.  
  
"Kei," I said softly and I felt his lips curl up in a smile. This surprised me and I moved my head back to focus in on his smiling face. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Because that's the first time you've called me Kei," he said softly, "I like it, it seems more friendly than my full given name." I smiled brightly, "Well, if you prefer it, I will call you Kei from now on."  
  
"Do you have a short name?" he asked softly, and I thought about it. "Well, not really. Everyone calls me Francesca, you can't really get a short name from that without sounding silly. Though-" I remembered something my little nieces called me, because Francesca was too hard a name for them to learn. I grinned.  
  
"There is something," I said and his ears perked up, causing me to laugh softly. I had to resist the urge to reach up and touch them, not wanting to seem rude.  
  
"Well," he said, his voice pitched a little excitedly, and I blushed. "My best friend has twin girls, and when they were learning to speak, they couldn't say Francesca, so I taught them to call me Auntie Rose, which is my middle name. Of course to them it came out Wose for a while, but -"  
  
"Rose fits you perfectly," he murmured, his voice velvety deep. I blinked at the shivers that ran along my skin as he reached up and ran his hand through my hair, letting it fall through his fingertips like water, his eyes deep amber and half closed. "Rose of the red hair," he whispered again, and I blushed, shifting nervously which caused the arm around my waist to hold me tighter.  
  
"Something wrong," he said, his mouth brushing the fold of my ear, and goose bumps rose up with a fury along my back. I took a deep breath and shook my head, "Just a little chill that's all, perhaps I should move closer to the fire."  
  
He lifted me around the waist as if I weighed nothing, and moved closer to the fire, with his back against the wall so that he was comfortable and I had not other excuse for trying to move. I bit my lip. This was a precarious situation.  
  
"Get some sleep," he said and I could hear the weariness in his voice, the drop of the pitch as he began to take his own advise. I listened quietly as his breathing slowed and evened out behind me. I was still a bit shocked to actually sleep, so I listened to the sound of the rain, the soft purrs of our feline friends, and the crackling of the fire. I watched as it slowly burned away, and once all that was left was smoldering embers I decided to get some sleep. It was odd, sleeping beside someone like this. I mean, I had slept in the same bed with someone else but never this close and never this male. I tried to pull away slowly, but his grip tightened and he murmured in my ear, "Sneaking off?"  
  
I blushed and shook my head, "Um no, but I can't sleep sitting up like this, I was just- Wait Kei-hold on, what are you doing?!" I whispered nervously as he slowly began to tilt to the side, and because of his grip, I was falling as well. With a control I don't think I've ever seen, and one that made me appreciate his strength on a whole new level, we arrived on the ground without a sound, his arm still around me. I took a deep shaky breath, as it seemed now more of him was touching me, and I shook that thought from my head as quickly as it entered. I didn't need to be thinking of that at this moment.  
  
"I'm lying down, what do you think I'm doing," he chuckled against the back of my neck and I pouted slightly. "Now get some sleep," he purred, removing one arm from around my waist, thankfully the one I had been laying on, and began stroking my hair. I tried to protest, but all that came out was a large yawn. I resisted the urge to stretch and purr, but that's what everything inside felt like doing. My logical mind began losing out as my conscious mind slipped into a deep comfortable sleep. 


	17. Sesshomaru's castle and the dreaded Aunt

AN: All hail my dad, who graciously lent me his laptop AND an entire day in his house completely alone to write for as much as I wanted. And I got 16 redone AND did 17 here for all of you who have been ANXIOUSLY awaiting Sesshomaru's appearance. Well, he doesn't quite make it in 17, but he does in 18, which I'm debating if I should put up half way or not. We'll see. Enjoy everyone!! BTW, I changed the name of Sesshomaru's mate to Megahna, I think it rolls off the tongue better. Okay, enough babbling, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The next thing I knew, it was a beautifully cool morning, the sound of birds woke me. I was warm, curled up against something equally warm and soft. For a moment, I would have thought I was back in my room at my parent's house, curled up with the oversized teddy bear I bought myself one Valentine's Day, when the teddy bear moved. I blinked and opened my eyes. During the night, I had managed to roll over, pin Keitaro on his back, and use his chest for a pillow. My arm was draped across his waist, and my head was resting in the curve of his shoulder. I froze.  
  
"Morning," I heard whispered above my head, and I didn't have the courage to look him in the face. I flushed to the tips of my hair and mumbled, "Morning," as I bolted off of him, sitting up a good foot away, the rat's next of my morning hair and my red face probably making a very scary sight. He watched me, and a sad look crossed his eyes. I sighed and rose to my feet, walking over to the entrance of the cave. I heard his approached and braced myself as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I know he could tell how nervous I was, my body was as tight as a stretched rubber band, but I couldn't help it. How embarrassing!  
  
~*~(Keitaro)  
  
I didn't sleep much that night, how could I? I had the most beautiful creature in all existence sleeping in my arms, I didn't want to miss a minute of this incredible feeling of rightness that I had. She belonged here with me, just like this, for as long as we could manage. I couldn't say forever, because I knew that someday we would part, but for just this night, if I could pretend she belong only with and to me, then I would have enough happiness to last me till death finally took me. She sighed softly, and rolled over, grabbing a hold of my haori and clinging to me, and I gently rolled onto my back. She stirred a moment, but then settled closer against me, her arm wrapping now around me. A small smile graced her lips, and her scent was peaceful and clean, as if she had no cares in the world, and for the first time I realized that I was seeing the real Francesca. Gentle, kind, soft, and pure. Not the hard, pained, and closed woman that she was when awake, but someone loving and trusting.  
  
'How hard it must be for you to hide behind such a mask,' I thought and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face to get a better look. Her skin had gotten a little darker in the past days of travel, not the dark of villagers in the fields all day, but a lighter tone, which went perfectly with her hair. I resisted the urge to bend my head down and kiss her forehead, I didn't want to wake her. The sun began to rise and a streak of light began to crawl through the entrance of our cave. The world outside smelled contently wet and healthy, rich with life giving water, and I couldn't wait to go out and enjoy all the wonderful smells. I wanted to share it with her, but she needed her rest, there would me more mornings like this, I could wait.  
  
I heard her yawn and felt her stir as she opened her eyes. Suddenly her scent spiked, spicy and sharp, and her body tensed up.   
  
"Morning," I said softly, and she responded as such, but I could tell, it was not a good one. Without a word, she rose to her feet, and walked away from me, the soft façade gone as she placed up the wall she carried, the wall to the world. I refused to let go of the moment, and moved beside her, wrapping my arms around her, and felt her go even more tense.  
  
"Please don't" I whispered in her ear and she bowed her head. I nuzzled her neck gently, and heard a soft sigh escape her lips. Her heart leapt against my lips and I gently kissed her pulse before lifting my head to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Please don't be scared, and don't be ashamed. I don't think I have ever woken up to a more welcome sight," I said softly. Something inside me growled at me, told me that I spoke too freely, but I ignored it. Something else inside me spoke louder, told me comfort her, reassure her, put her at ease. And it wasn't my mind, it was my instincts.  
  
"I shouldn't have-" she said briskly and I moved my arms from around her waist to place my hands on her shoulders, running my hands along her shoulders and arms. I had seen my father do it when my mother was upset and it seemed to work on her. Luckily Francesca had the same response and I felt her began to relax.  
  
"I cannot lie to you Francesca, you are someone very special to me. If it is alright with you, I would like-" I took a deep breath and continued, "I'd like permission to court you."  
  
She froze again, and I bit my lip, worried that I had said the wrong thing and watched with cautious eyes as she slowly turned to face me. Her face was no longer hard and distant, but completely open with surprise. Her eyes held mine.   
  
"Why?" she said, and from the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes, I knew she was being sincere. She couldn't understand why I would want to court her. I opened my mouth to speak and her hand came up, and placed itself on my cheek, and I saw the same disoriented look come over her face as it did when I kissed her the first time. Inside it felt like something was reaching in, rather than in one place, it was like she was trying to step inside me, and read me. I placed my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Because I care about you. And if you ask me why, I'm not even sure why myself. Something inside me knows that if I try to do without you, I can't. Being around you, I want nothing more than to protect you, keep you safe and happy with everything I have. If you want answer more than that, I can't tell you."  
  
She dropped her hand from my cheek and her eyes focused, dark and unreadable. "Even though I've told you that I can't love? That it's impossible for me? You would put your heart out on the line, knowing you will get nothing in return?"  
  
I sighed, "I don't believe that it's impossible for you to love. I believe that you have had things hard, and because of that you think that love is something that you will only feel second hand. I can show you otherwise."  
  
She turned her back again, and crossed her arms. I wouldn't let her pull away, I couldn't let her pull away. I grabbed her shoulder, and turned her, and before she could refuse, I pulled her close with one arm, and ran my other hand through her hair. She stared up at me, and I gave in to my instincts. I bowed my head and captured her soft sweet lips with mine, kissing her with all the passion that flared up in my veins. I felt her melt in my arms and it gave me courage to wrap both arms around her, and hold her close, till I could feel her heart beating against my chest. I pulled back long enough for her to draw in a deep breath, and bowed my lips to hers again, this time softer, gentler. I teased her lips, barely brushing them with mine, before dropping a kiss near her cheek, and her chin, and then back to her lips again, my tongue running along her lip for an entrance. At this she pulled her head back, and stared at me, breathing rapidly.   
  
~*~  
  
My body betrayed me, as he pulled me close. I felt my lips ache, remembering his last kiss, and they were quickly rewarded. That soul searing kiss, that made my knees tremble and every muscle in my body turn to jelly. I had to cling to his arms to keep myself from falling to the ground. Something inside told me to go for it, to go with these feelings, but my logical mind saved me, reminding me that it was not a bright idea. He pulled back, but I could still feel his breath on my face, and I didn't even dare open my eyes. He kissed my cheek, my chin, brushing his lips in a line everywhere but my lips. I felt a whimper rise up in my throat and resisted letting it escape my lips. Then his lips again. God, no words in any language are sufficient to describe the feelings that rocked me as his lips touched mine. They were everything he was, strong, warm, soft, sensual, powerful and meek. I couldn't resist him, but I had to resist him. I had to, for his sake and for mine. But how could I resist this? I felt something brush my lips and I knew that if I didn't put a hold on it, I would lose myself in his arms, and that thought scared me more than anything I had ever seen in my life.  
  
He was waiting for an answer, I could see it in his eyes, and I didn't have the power in my voice. It was all still blown away by his kiss. And from when I knew of his memories, I was the first he had ever kissed. If it was so incredible now, how much more powerful could he get. No, I couldn't think about that. An answer. Yes, he was waiting for an answer. I stared into those eyes, and felt my resolve get weak. I should tell him to go jump in a river, give up on me, find someone else (and share those lips, are you kidding?). I took a deep breath and slowly nodded my head once. His eyes (those eyes could move mountains) lit up with joy and before I knew it, he had me in his arms and was spinning me around.  
  
"Kei. Kei! Put me down, for pity's sake, I said you could court me, I didn't say I would marry you!" I said exasperatedly. He stopped his spinning and the mischievous grin in his eyes told me I had picked the wrong example.  
  
"Give me time," he said, and I blinked in surprise as he laughed again, and began to lower his face to mine. I was trapped in his arms, no way to get free (like I really wanted to), and no where to hide.  
  
Kirara (bless her!) saved me, by jumping up onto my lap, and thrusting her two tails in Keitaro's face. He sputtered and jerked his head back, and looked like he would have thrown Kirara out of the cave at that moment. She glared back at him, and mewed and he growled, but sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"We should get back to the others, we can make it through the pass before nightfall, and make it to my uncles' by the afternoon of the next day," he said, lowering me to the ground. I nodded, and turned gather up our new friend, when another surprise awaited me. Standing over Kirara, like a large black shadow of herself, was the other cat, or rather fire-cat. I glanced at Keitaro to see if he noticed and looked in my direction and nodded, as if he could hear what I was thinking and laughed.  
  
"What, you didn't notice the extra tail before, or how close Kirara was keeping an eye on him," he chuckled to Kirara's growl. I shook my head and stared at the large black cat, who growled in turn at Keitaro's comment, and then shuddered, reducing back to his smaller form. I sighed and picked him up, gently checking his wounds.  
  
"Poor guy, you must still be weak," I said and cradled him close as I climbed onto the now larger Kirara. Keitaro narrowed his eyes at the ball of fur in my arms and I narrowed my own at him.  
  
"Don't you dare start that again Kei," I said firmly and watched his ears fall back against his head as he mumbled and climbed up behind me. Kirara took off to the sky swiftly and I watched the land pass beneath us, something I didn't have the chance to take advantage of last time. Kei's arm held me around the waist again, and I was beginning to enjoy the closeness that simple touch allowed. The wind whipped my hair around and I heard him mutter as it struck him in the face.   
  
"Sorry," I said and carefully reached around to pull it over my shoulder.  
  
"Much better," he whispered, and I felt something brush the back of my neck.  
  
"Kei!" I yelped and he snickered, nipping me gently. A wave of warmth flew down my back, and I felt light-headed. My head drooped forward, it felt as heavy as a cannonball and I couldn't keep it up. More warmth touched my neck, and I sighed, loosening my grip on Kirara.  
  
'What am I doing' I heard Kei's voice soft in my head, and that brought me back, causing me to snap my head up. Consequently knocking him in the forehead.  
  
"Ow!" he yelped and I shook my head, mumbling slightly, "Are you alright?" I asked and heard his grunted reply, which I didn't try and clarify. My head still felt strangely heavy, and I couldn't focus my eyes.  
  
'What was that?' I thought and Keitaro mumbled in my ear, "Sorry, I lost control," he said shamefully. I blinked, and glanced over my shoulder at him.  
  
"I didn't say anything," I said and he stared at me, "Yes you did, you just said 'What was that?' I heard you-" he froze and his eyes got wide.  
  
"Oh no!! You're hearing my thoughts now!" I yelled, and watched his ears fall back.  
  
"Don't yell at me, I didn't start this! It's probably your fault, you're the one who got in my head in the first place," he said and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise up.  
  
"Don't you blame this on me!! First of all, that was an accident, and not my fault. How do you know that whatever you just did didn't start this?!"   
  
Kirara yowled loudly, and we both turned our head forward and yelled, "What?!" I felt humor vibrate from her, she thought we were amusing. Ahead of us lay the village, and something was going on, something important.  
  
Naoko, Maeko and Kaemon spotted us first and ran towards us as Kirara landed.  
  
"What's going on," Kei and I said at the same time as Maeko saw the fire cat in my arms and asked, "Who is this?" We paused and laughed and Maeko motioned to the large carriage-like object in the middle of the village square. Everyone was standing around it, gawking.   
  
It was chestnut brown in color, with bolts of silver threaded silk hanging in the entrance and windows. The paneling of the walls were engraved on the outside with what looked like vines and dogs. There were no wheels, but at the head of the carriage, harnessed up like horses were two Siamese dragon like creatures. That was the only way to describe them. And they looked familiar. My eyes widened as I realized where I had seen something like that before. I reminded me of the same carriage that Inuyasha had seen carrying the pseudo copy of his mother, when Sesshomaru was trying to find out the location of their father's grave. Which meant-  
  
"Uncle sent it, it seems he has important people visiting, and wishes to make a good impression by having us arrive in style, rather than bedraggled and dirty from our travels. There's even new clothes inside, we can wash here and prepare ourselves. His only request is that we arrive before nightfall."  
  
I glanced at Keitaro, then to the others, who all nodded in turn. The idea of hiking through the mountains for two days didn't really appeal to any of us.  
  
"I am in favor of your Uncle's invitation. This storm probably cause much damage to the pathway through the pass, and would have cost us time traveling," Naoko spoke up clapping his hands together in finality.  
  
"Shall we, our host for last night has extended an invitation to use his hot springs free of charge, and provide us with a morning meal." he said cheerfully. I stared at Naoko who held up his hands innocently.  
  
"I said nothing to him, he approached me this morning rather humbly. It seems he was quite put in his place last night by a creature of strange and beautiful fury, who helped him see the error of his ways. And that was for the invitation for the meal. Once the carriage arrived, and he learned who our lovely cousins are related to by birth, well-" he laughed, "It seems staying on the good graces of your uncle is very beneficial to their well-being."  
  
Keitaro smiled emptily, and I heard whispered faintly, 'So for fear they rejected me, and for fear they now accept me.'  
  
I grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes. Everyone else stared at us, two senses of surprise, and one of anger, as I tried to quell that sadness inside, bringing up thoughts of comfort. He blinked in surprise and smiled gently, 'Thank you, my Rose' he thought before turning to his cousins.  
  
"Lead the way, I smell like a wet dog," he said cheerfully to them as well as the group assembled. A wave of nervous laughter filled the air, as the men lead them away. The women flocked around Maeko and I, who looked as uncomfortable as I did, as we were swept off to a spring, and unceremoniously dumped in. The water smelled tangy with minerals, and I sighed, leaning back against a rock, rubbing my skin, and soaking. I pulled my hair up on my head, wrapping it in a bun to keep them dry. Maeko watched me silently for a few minutes before asking, "What happened?"  
  
I glanced at her, and her eyes flashed at me a mix of serious concern of a sibling, with the giddy curiosity of another young woman. I blushed and looked down at the water.  
  
"Well, nothing. We found a cave, lit a fire, slept and came back, "I said. I didn't have the guilt of lying. We had done each of those things, and the easiest way to lie is to tell the truth, just leave out the parts that matter (AN: I love that line, got it from an episode of sea Quest -grin-). She watched me, for any sign that it wasn't the truth, but my face was unreadable, and in the end she just smiled.  
  
"Alright," she said softly, rising from the water. "Come, we don't want to wrinkle up, besides the men will probably be waiting." I followed her, taking the towel to dry from one of the women who were attending us, and walked into a room of the inn to dress. Other women were there, waiting to do our hair. Maeko looked a little embarrassed at all this attention, and I was sure that she had never had anyone besides her mother help her dress before. I had only once, at a friend's wedding and I had a broken finger and couldn't get the lacings of my dress alone.  
  
I was wrapped in a silk kimono, a rich forest green in color, with gold trimmings that were sown in. A pale green obi was tied around my waist, and then they proceeded on my hair, murmuring about how long it was, and how rare a color. They twirled two large pieces into tight curls, and wrapped them like a large bun around the back of my head, and the rest of my hair they braided in one long braid down my back, tying it back with a piece of twine. The bun they held in place with two slender sticks. I made a face. I felt too out of place, but I didn't want to offend them, so I said nothing, vowing silently to remove them and French braid my hair once inside the carriage.  
  
'I wouldn't do that, my aunt probably sent specific instructions as to our appearance. If we disappoint her, I'm afraid of what she'll do to these women,' I heard softly in my ear. I didn't think he could hear me at this distance, but I was wrong. With a sigh, I relented but I put my foot down on the makeup, determined that I was not going to look like Maeko, who became a porcelain doll before my eyes, white faced, small red lips and eyes that seemed too large. I took a little coloring for my eyes, and a light application of lip color and I would not allow them to doll me up any more. I felt bad if my actions caused them any trouble, but I would not allow some woman I had never met to dictate my life.  
  
Maeko and I were led outside, where the others were waiting. They all looked extraordinarily handsome in their outfits, probably silk like our kimono's. Keitaro's was bright red, like his fire rat outfit normally was, Kaemon's was black, with silver stitching, and Naoko's was a deep sapphire blue. Maeko's face glowed beside me, and I didn't even have to look at her to feel it. It was like a light that warmed my skin and I didn't have to wait very long to figure out why. Naoko glowed with the same warmth, and I smiled.   
  
'Right under my nose, and I didn't see it before. That's a first,' I thought and instinctively covered my mouth with my hand, as if it could stop the thought. Keitaro glanced at me and raised an eyebrow and I shook my head slightly, looking away. No, I couldn't tell him, that was up to them.  
  
Kaemon bowed gracefully and swept his arm towards the carriage, and helped both Maeko and I step in, his hand lingering on mine for a second longer than was probably necessary. I felt a spark shoot from my hand and he pulled free, looking surprised. I was astonished, that wasn't static electricy. Over his shoulder, I saw Keitaro glaring at his cousin's back. I cast him my own look and saw his ears droop slightly, as he bit his lip and climbed into the carriage. He took a seat between his sister and myself, much to Kaemon's very evident displeasure. Naoko took a seat beside his brother, looking a bit uncomfortable in such elegant clothes and Maeko gave him a warm smile.  
  
"My aunt believes that she must show her wealth as often as possible, though I'm sure it must have made her fur stand up at the thought that 'mere humans'," she said this in a tone of arrogence and superiority," would have such extravegence wasted on them. I say enjoy it while it lasts, because once your back is turned, she'll try striking." If this were a movie, that's the part where the lightening would strike, or the thunder crash, but in our case ironically, it was the part where the carriage lighted in the air, causing everyone to jump slightly with the jolt.  
  
I glanced at Maeko again and felt a little nervous. I had already enough perils to face on this journey, dealing with Kei's aunt, and not being able to lash out at her attacks put a knot in my stomach. From the corner of my eye I saw Kei place his hand on his stomach, and confusion radiated from him before he glanced at me.  
  
'Calm down, I promise you'll be safe,' he said soothingly, and it felt like his hand was running itself through my hair again, that safe, wonderful feeling of security, but both his hands were visibly on his lap. Kaemon watched us with eagle eyes, and I took this opportunity to close my eyes and take a rest, leaning my head back against the seat.  
  
But rest was far from what I received. Behind my eyelid played out bits and pieces of scenes, rather like watching random clips of a movie that were spliced together and played in a chaotic sequence. I stared at this mess until something began to clear through. I was seeing the world through someone else's eyes, a small someone's eyes, judging by the distance to the ground, and the amazing way everything looked so large and important.  
  
"Keitaro," I heard spoken sweetly, and I turned instinctively, looking up at a large, slender woman, with flowing black hair and golden eyes. Upon her brow was red star, and red slashes of color on her cheeks. Her skin was a pale white, so white that it was almost translucent and I could see the streaks of red and blue beneath it. I knew this woman, this was my new aunt Megahna, my uncle Sesshomaru's wife. She knelt before me, and her nose crinkled up as if she smelled something horrible.  
  
"Ah, another worthless halfbreed pup, really Sesshomaru, if your brother breeds anymore, this family will have nothing but disgraces in its history," she said hautily.  
  
"That is quite enough about my nephew," a deep voice said behind me, and I was lifted in the air, placed on a high seat. I looked down and saw the white armour of my uncle's outfit and grinned.   
  
"Filthy excuse of a pup, someone should have drowned it proper rather than letting it grow to this age," she continued and my uncle's scent grew hard and cold. I covered my nose, it was so strong. His hand glowed and I knew what that meant. Papa had told me that Uncle Sesshomaru could use poison, and when he was mad, it was very bad to touch him. But I knew my Uncle would never hurt me, and so I stayed silent.  
  
"I have said enough Megahna. Your dislike of my brother is your own buisiness, but if you continue to insult my nephew I will have to punish you as I see fit," he growled. She sniffed with contempt.  
  
"You cannot touch me, your honor and your duty in your marriage pledge to me forbids you. Besides, being around humans too long has made you soft, husband. First that whelp of a she-pup, who stinks to high heaven every time she goes into heat, and drives all the men in the castle crazy, and now your brother's son, a disgrace to the blood in their veins."  
  
"Your dislike of Rin wouldn't perhaps be better described as your jealousy that she does attract the attentions of men, while you only attract distain. Or would it be perhaps that she carries the scent of a fertile possible mate, while you are an old river, dried up and useless. She may be human, but she will certainly have more children to her name then you."  
  
I didn't quite understand what was going on, but I knew the change of scent in the air. My aunt's eyes began to glow deep red, and I felt my uncle's skin shimmer. He placed me in the grass, "Hurry off to your father Keitaro, I have something to discuss alone." I didn't wait a second long but took off as fast as my small feet could carry me.  
  
'A memory?' I thought to myself, as the images blurred out of my mind. It was so real, the smells still lingered on my nose. 'So that's Kei's aunt. She's everything Maeko warned me about and more. I'm going to have to be on my guard around her.' I sighed.  
  
"Francesca," I heard calling me, and I wearily opened my eyes. Sleep fogged my vision for a moment, and I blinked again, lifting my hand to rub my eyes before I remembered where I was, and the makeup I had on.  
  
"Oh, are we here?" I yawned.  
  
"Just about, we should be there shortly," Maeko said, and I sat up, brushing off the wrinkles from my skirt, and looking at the rest of the party. I didn't need my Empathy to tell they were just as nervous as I was, perhaps even more, for they knew a great deal more than I did about where we were going and who we would be meeting. Keitaro sat, arms crossed, and looking serious, and I didn't want to be rude and read him. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts and I decided to leave him alone to find his way back.  
  
The pressure changed slightly, and I felt that recognizable sensation of weighlessness filled my head, and I knew we were landing, though landing with this manner of aircraft was perhaps a little more painful than in an airplane, with things like cabin pressure and such to moderately protect your ears. The carriage reached the ground with a jolt and after a moment, the curtain was pulled aside and Jaken, only recognizable by this horrible staff, stood there.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, son of the great Inu-youkai sends his greetings. Please, follow me and I will show you to your rooms," his voice was pleasant enough but he radiated distaste and objection. I glanced at my companions who shrugged and followed the small toad youkai into the castle. Not a castle like one might envision of Medieval Europe, but something grander and more elegent. Honey wood paneled the floors everywhere, and everything reeked power, wealth and good taste. Jaken lead us to a wing, with doors facing a beautiful inner garden, shaded with large leafy trees, whose branches were filled with the sounds of songbirds.  
  
"Your belongings have already been placed inside your rooms. You will be summoned when their lordships are ready to receive you," he said and scurried away. I glanced at the others, and carefully slid open the papered paneling that served as a door. Inside I spied my backpack, standing out over the plain coloring of Maeko's linen bag.  
  
"This must be our room," I said cheerfully and turned to the others, "Yours should be next door," I summed up and hurried out to investigate, much to the amusement of my companions. As we exited our room, I heard a giggle and something flew into Keitaro's arms, a blur of blue and silver. Keitaro looked surprised for a second and then grinned, twirling the stranger in circle before carefully setting them down, their back to me.  
  
"Rin! I didn't know you were going to be here! You should be more careful, what if I hadn't caught you, you have to think about the baby!" he said warmly, a gentle look took over his face. I had only seen him look like that when speaking to Kohana, and I felt a little jealous.  
  
Rin tapped him playfully on the nose, "I knew you'd smell it before I even had a chance to tell anyone. Both you and Father, I can't keep anything a surprise from those noses!" she giggled again and turned to face us. The child Rin I was farmiliar with, had grown into a beautiful woman. She looked no older than 30 and in her eyes still burned that powerful spirit that made her such a loveable person. Her long black hair was pulled up in a tight bun, with similar pins holding it up as I had, and as I noted before, her kimono was a rich blue, almost purple color, with silver embroidery laced through it. As she turned to face us, I glanced at her stomach, but if she was pregnant, she hadn't begun to show yet. Maeko stepped up and hugged her cousin warmly.  
  
"Pregnant again Rin? How many is this now?"  
  
"This little one makes 6," she said proudly, her hand reaching down to rub her stomach.  
  
I stared at her, and Maeko placed a hand to her forehead, "6 already! Heaven help us, are you trying to raise your own village?"  
  
Rin laughed, "Not if I can help it, but I am not complaining. I have always wanted a large family and my husband is most willing in his assistance," she laughed again, as Maeko blushed furiously, and even my own modesty caused my cheeks to flush. "Besides, Father enjoys being grandfather, even if he tries not to admit it to anyone but me. You should see him with Tioji, lets him sit on his shoulders as he takes his walks around the palace, and little Yukia, he treats her like a princess. " She glanced at me, as if noticing me for the first time and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh, you must be the woman from the future!" she said and I began to bow to her when she clucked her tongue and gave me a warm hug.  
  
"Do not be so strange around me, for you are a part of my family now," she glanced at Keitaro who looked away and then back at me, hugging me again.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," she whispered briefly in my ear, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Kei's ear twitch. He had heard, and his cheeks flushed a little. But I remained confused. What did she mean, I was a part of the family?  
  
She gave hugs to Naoko and Kaemon, who looked surprised but non the less pleased, as she energetically grabbed Keitaro's hand and dragged him down the corridor.  
  
"How is Kagome? Inuyasha? How is Jineji, have you seen him of late? I heard his mother passed on, but only recently, how is he fareing?" she asked excitedly, and it seemed almost that she was once again a curious child. I followed silently, and listened in as they chatted about their families. I felt a twinge of sadness, but only briefly, and I quickly wrapped it deep within the many folds of my Empathy. I didn't want Kei to pick up upon it. But listening to them, brought up the echo of Kei's words, "You don't belong here." I knew that things had changed since he said that but, they still rang true. We walked along the corridor, till we had traveled all the way around the garden. The sun was just vanished along the roof of the castle and I knew that dinner would be soon. I gazed into the gardens, taking a seat at the edge of the corridor and admiring the atmosphere, as everyone stood behind me and talked. Kirara and the new one curled up beside me, and everything seemed peaceful.  
  
Suddenly, the air grew thick and tense, and the two firecats stood up and began growling. I felt fear rise off of Rin's skin, and I turned my head. Gliding, for it was far too graceful to be a walk, down the corridor was a tall imposing figure, dressed in black satin robes. Long black hair flowed down her back like liquid ink, and her eyes were a dark golden color, devoid of any warmth or kindness. Blood red were her markings, a star-like symbol on her brow and slender slash marks along her cheeks, she was beautiful and horrible at the same time. I quickly rose to my feet, and felt Keitaro and Kaemon step up behind me, their presence comforting and frightening at the same time, for it was their urgent need to protect me that worried me so.  
  
"Lady," Rin said stiffly and bowed, followed by Keitaro and Maeko's hollow acknowledgement of "Aunt". She narrowed her eyes, and stared at us, and I looked down at my hands, trying to avoid her attentions. A ice cold hand grabbed my chin tightly and lifted my head up, those same eyes scrutinizing me. I quickly wrapped my Empathy around myself like a protective cloak, forcing my fear and anxiety down and I met her gaze with equal distain. I didn't care if this was Kei's aunt, or our hostess, which in all actuality she wasn't, Sesshomaru invited us. She was being rude to me, and that was something I didn't tolerate.  
  
"So this is the creature that has everyone talking," she hissed in a voice that could have frozen fire. I clenched my teeth as she squeezed my jaw harder, to the point that my eyes treatened to water.  
  
"Aunt, this is Francesca," Keitaro said, trying to resist the urge to break her arm, I could hear it in his voice.  
  
"Francesca, an odd name even for a worthless human," she sneared, and I lifted my chin, "I was named after a very holy man," I said through my teeth, and she smiled maliciously, "Perhaps fitting, for you are very ugly even for a human girl, being named after a man may suit you." Her nose twitched slightly and she glanced at Keitaro.  
  
"You, like your father and grandfather before you, have a poor taste in women," she said hautily. I could feel the anger rise up around him like a bonfire, and reached over to place a hand on his, trying to quell his anger.  
  
'She's only doing it to get a rise out of you, ignore it.' I thought desperately as I felt the heat surrounding him begin to die down. Megahna released my face, and I stood stone still, resisting the urge to rub my sore jaw.  
  
"Let us hope you are everything it is said, I do not like liars," she spat and turned on her heel, "I have wasted enough of my time with you creatures." As soon as she disappeared into the house, everyone let off a collective sigh, and Keitaro gently touched my face, noting the dark mark that was beginning to form there.  
  
"Don't worry, if she ever touches you again, she'll lose that hand," he hissed and I shook my head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kei," I said trying to shake the fear off my skin as it rose up again, now that my control was dropped. Inside my blood still ran cold about ever meeting up again with that woman. She was now my greatest worry. 


	18. Showtime at the palace

AN: Here's the full Chapter 18,. Everyone cross your fingers, I fly out early Tuesday morning so wish my flight good luck!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to name each of you, but I promise as soon as I'm not flying to post stuff on the internet (which should be in a week), I'll start doing my review comments again!!  
  
Also, this is my challenge to the rest of you while you're waiting for more chapters. I need a name for the firecat that Keitaro found in the woods. My challenge is this, and it might be a little hard, but you can look at 20000-names. Com for ideas. No Japanese names -grin-. Francesca is going to give him a name, so it will probably be in either Italian or another latin language (French, Spanish, etc). I'd love to see what all of you come up with!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and I don't want to make any money off of my stories. I write for practice, and for the pure pleasure of reviews. And if you don't like it, try catching me at 30000 miles over the Atlantic :P  
  
Chapter 18  
  
A small servant, a tanuki from the looks of it and a young one, ran up to us and told us that dinner was about to be served. We followed her through the larger main building, to a set of large paperpanelled doors, which she knelt beside and carefully slid open. Laid out before us were several tables with cushions placed beside each, one large one at the head and two lines of smaller ones beside it, forming a similar U-shape to the house. I let everyone enter first, to observe them in what to do. A small toad like creature, similar to Jaken motioned us to sit near the head table but not right beside. It seemed that those were reserved for the other guests. Maeko and I sat at one table, Naoko and Kaemon another directly across from us. Keitaro however was lead to the head table, and it was obvious from the look on his face that he had no more clue as to why than we did.  
  
After a few moments, the paneling slid aside again and two men entered, dressed in armor and silken robes, one green and one yellow. They sniffed the air slightly and narrowed their eyes at us, but said nothing as they took their places at the two tables before us. I didn't like them, they kept glancing at me as if I were their prey, and it made me nervous. The main doors opened again, and in walked our hosts. My eyes glued on Sesshomaru's and pure habit made me reach out a small line of Empathy. He turned his gaze to me, and locked cold eyes on mine and I quickly blinked and looked away, very embarrassed. No one had every caught me before, and that made him much more intriguing. He was dressed, as I had always known him to be, long silvery white hair flowing free down his back, white robes with red and blue designs, and armor, protecting his torso, and looped over his shoulders was the object of every Inuyasha-watching/reading fan's curiosity, the furry boa like object that was drapped over his back and around his arm. I cast a quick glance as he walked past and grinned silently to myself. Ha, it wasn't a tail!! I knew it!  
  
On his other arm, Megahna who stared down her nose at me for a moment before casting a dazzling smile at our guests. They bowed their heads respectfully to the couple who took their place at the main table next to Keitaro, who also bowed his head, but I could tell simply by his body language, that being seated anywhere near his aunt was something he was less than fond of.  
  
"Welcome, my honored guests," Sesshomaru spoke up, his deep bass voice not done due justice in the anime. This was full of power and prestige. It reminded me of James Earl Jones in a way, that deep commanding tone. He glanced at me briefly, and I saw something light up in his eyes before motioning for the meal to be served. My stomach eagerly awaited the food, since I had not eaten since the previous day. I prayed that the low rumble had not been heard by anyone else, but I saw Kei's ears twitch slightly and his eyes flick in my direction full of humor and I groaned inside. He had heard, which meant everyone else had heard. I glanced down at my bowl, and tried to avoid looking at anyone, which proved to be impossible.  
  
"Nephew, has your quest borne any fruit," asked Sesshomaru and Keitaro shook his head.  
  
"None so far Uncle, it seems these creatures have disappeared, and not caused any more trouble," he said.  
  
"Perhaps then your quest is useless, perhaps your last attempt succeeded in driving them away for good." Something about the way he was speaking lead me to believe that he was not only asking, but guiding Keitaro as well.  
  
"Well I certainly hope not," spoke up his wife, taking a drink of wine from her glass, "From what I've heard, the only thing this creature hunts is humans. It certainly has my support," she said mockingly, glancing at the other guests who laughed. My party however, merely frowned and said nothing.  
  
"Really, what do the lot of you hope to accomplish against these creatures. Invisible, scentless, that strike without warning, a pitiful group of humans and an equally pitiful hanyou are fighting a useless cause."  
  
"Why Aunt, if I didn't know better, I would almost think that you were concerned for our wellbeing," spoke up Maeko coldly. Her aunt flashed her an angry look as she continued, "At least we're making an effort, I don't see almighty and worldly powerful youkai trying to stop these things, and believe me they are just as much a prey to these things as everyone else."  
  
"Youkai are far superior to any other creatures in this land," she said hautily, and was saluted by the guests as she smiled smugly. I had had enough, this woman needed to be put in her place, and my tolerance had reached its limit.  
  
"You have no idea what these things are, or what you're up against, and if confronted, you would not last a few minutes in their grip," I spat, rising to my feet. She snarled at me.  
  
"Impudent ugly human creature, you have no idea of what power I yield." she also rose to her feet, claws beared. Keitaro jumped to his feet to stop her, but Sesshomaru stopped him with his hand.  
  
"Easy nephew, this woman has made a strong claim, and I am most curious as to how she intends on proving this."  
  
I glanced at him, and nodded my head. That was all the permission I needed. I dropped my hands to my side and stared at Megahna. She still snarled at me, her canines flashing in the light and I took a deep breath. Dropping my wards around my Empathy now felt like dropping a dress from my shoulders. I felt the coolness of my bare mind as all the barriers slipped free and fell around me and I wrapped it around her before she could do anything to stop me. Her mouth fell open, as she realized something was going on, and keeping the bile from rising from my throat, I took another deep breath and began to pull. Deep down in side her, I called to her greatest fears, her deepest secrets. I felt the coldness of her mind, the frozen wastelands that was her emotions, and it shook me. I had never pushed myself so hard before and she tried to push me out, I could feel it. My ears heard her screetch, but I focused harder, my eyes completely unfocused in my work. I grabbed a hold of the oily black mess, and pulled.  
  
She stopped screetching and began screaming, that horrible scream that I heard Yoshi emit the day he was attacked. But still I pulled, and pulled, sucking into myself that fear, that terror, and the worst part was- I was beginning to enjoy it. It was like pouring gasoline on a small fire, and watching it burst into a wild flame. Everything inside me was on fire, and I smiled, I felt my mouth stretch into the grin of those who have gone mad. I loved this feeling, of pure power.  
  
'ROSE!' I heard echoed in my mind, strong and angry and I jumped, dropping my lines of empathy, and the screaming around me stopped. I swayed slightly on my feet, and saw Megahna, her eyes almost colorless with pain, falling to the ground in a faint, and Keitaro staring at me with amazement and something else in his eyes. The guests were on their feet, their ears pressed flat against their head, and the rest of my party stared at me as well, but their eyes were filled with something I never wanted to see in them, fear. They were afraid of me, so much that it was like a hard blow to my stomach.  
  
The guards that stood almost invisible by the doors rushed forward and grabbed me roughly, locking my arms around my back, as if that could stop me from attacking them. I didn't struggle, I kept my arms as loose as I could, to keep from being hurt.  
  
"Release her," barked Sesshomaru loudly, and the guards released me. Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards me, towering over me by almost a foot, and stared down at me. I stared up at him, and felt my knees begin to shake. His golden eyes stared at me intently, before looking at the guards.  
  
"Escort Lady Magahna to her rooms, she is unwell," he said and they hurried to their mistress' side, carrying her away. Then he turned to the guests, "I would like a moment alone, " he said and they nodded their heads, grinning at what I assumed was their thought that I was about to die for my actions. As the doors closed, I heard the quick patter of feet and saw a flash of black at my side.  
  
"Father please, you heard Magahna, she taunted Francesca and provoked her," Rin said pleadingly but he held up his hand for silence and she fell back meekly, and Sesshomaru turned back to me. A flash of light signaled movement, and I blinked only to find a minute later that the point of a katana was fixed on Sesshomaru's neck, and I heard Kaemon's hard breathing on my face as he took a step closer to me.  
  
"One wrong move against her, and you won't live long enough to realize what happened, " he said softly, his voice full of anger and hatred. Sesshomaru merely glanced down at the sword, then at Kaemon and did something I never thought I'd see. He began to laugh, a soft chuckle that filled out into a deep laugh. Kaemon looked confused and even Keitaro seemed surprised.  
  
"Kaemon, I admire your bravery, but I laugh at your foolishness, especially over a woman. You do not realize that I could have moved from the way of your sword and taken your head before YOU could have realized what happened," he said still laughing. Gently he pushed the sword away from his neck.  
  
"Watch out for this one nephew, you seem to have desperate competition for this woman's affections. And he doesn't recognize the signs I have acknowledged," Sesshomaru said, and everyone looked confused.  
  
Keitaro nodded, "Hai Uncle, I have realized this, and if he were not my cousin, I think I would have given him a lesson to scare off this rival," he responded.  
  
"What's going on," Naoko asked, and I glanced at him. He seemed as thoroughly confused as Kaemon and Maeko, who spoke up.  
  
"Oh, it's Inu youkai speech, I've heard Father and Keitaro speaking sometimes," she said shrugging her shoulders, "I never learned it, Father tried teaching me once, when he was teaching Kohana, but it's too hard on my throat," she sighed and shrugged again.  
  
"Inu youkai speech?" I said. How could I have understood perfectly what they had just- oh no. I clapped my hand over my mouth, and everyone turned to look at me. I shook my head and whispered, "Excuse me" pretending I had burped.  
  
It seemed to go by unnoticed by everyone, and I absentmindedly rubbed my wrist, still feeling the mark of the guards who grabbed me. Sesshomaru looked down at me, his face unreadable, and after being caught before, I didn't venture reading him again.  
  
"What sort of magic is it that you do," he said, and in a tone that told me to answer without arguing. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling very uncomfortable and unease, after all I had attacked his wife.  
  
"It's not a magic, its just something I do. Just as you can smell things I can't and hear things I can't, I can sense the emotions of others, and make them feel things as well," I swallowed nervously. "Ah, but my sense of smell and hearing are part of my nature, an ability that even my brother and his son share from the blood. Human nature does not allow for such abilities, so I ask you again, what magic is this?" There was nothing threatening or angry in his voice, something behind it was forcing me to reason, even with myself, about my abilities. It was then that I realized, that I never questioned my Empathy, not even when it came upon me as a small child of 4, I just accepted that I was different, and never thought to ask why.  
  
"I don't know why," I said after a moment of reflection, "I know it is not in the nature of humans, but I only know that I am unique in this and that if I can use this ability to help those in need, then I do so. I always have, and I always will."  
  
He studied me with those eyes and then after a moment his lips curled into a slight smile, as if he heard something in my answer that he was looking for. With a nod, he lowered his head, whispering in a way so that only I could hear.  
  
"We shall talk more later, when there are not so many ears around, there are things I think you should know, and things you should tell me that I feel you have not told anyone else." I blinked at him surprised as he motioned his hand, "Come, let us enjoy your feast Keitaro, for this is in your honor tonight, as well as the celebration I am planning in a forenight."  
  
"My feast Uncle?" he asked questioningly as we moved back to the tables.  
  
"Yes, your feast. As you are aware, I have no heir and it looks as if that will not change. I have decided after much reflection that I will name you, Keitaro, heir to the Western Lands, and my fostered son. I have sent word to your parents, they are to arrive for the festivities."  
  
I felt my jaw hit the ground, and Keitaro looked like he had just been hit in the back of the head with a big piece of wood. He simply stared up at his uncle in disbelief and was unable to speak. Sesshomaru frowned.  
  
"Close your mouth nephew, it is an unattractive and very unbefitting one who will rule," he lectured and Keitaro quickly closed his mouth.  
  
"Wait a second, don't I have any say in this?" he stammered.  
  
"Of course! Do not think that I would force such a responsibility on you unwillingly. You have until the grand feast of the festivities to make your decision, and if you do not wish to take up this position, I will not be offended. It is a large responsibility for you to accept. There are many who will oppose you if you do accept, and perhaps you will have a harder time than I have had in these many years."  
  
Keitaro nodded his head, and said nothing further, but simply began eating, as we all did in silence. The rest of the meal was small talk, and I felt more and more at unease. The idea of Kei's decision weighted heavily on me. If he decided to take the position, then he might not continue the journey with us. My stomach knotted up with the thought and I only picked at my food, not really hungry anymore. What was wrong with me? Why did this bother me so much? Granted I would miss his company, he was comfortable to be around. The thought of leaving him behind, not being able to see him everyday, gave me this nervous feeling.  
  
What was wrong with me? No one had ever effected me like this, not even- no, not even him. And I swore that I would never let anyone else effect me like that again. But- I swallowed and tried taking deep breaths to calm my nerves, but it didn't work, the knot in my stomach only grew worse.  
  
"If I might be excused," I asked softly and tried ignoring the surprised looks from everyone. Sesshomaru nodded and I rose to my feet, hurring quickly outside to the external corridor, my arms finding comfort around one of the posts, which I clung to like a rescue tube, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. The deep knot in my stomach had spread through my entire body and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hit something or scream to rid myself of all this extra energy. Where was all this coming from?  
  
I had a feeling this wasn't all mine, this was part of my attack earlier, some of that negative feelings, negative energy was still coursing through my veins. I breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't Kei that was causing these feeings, it was this leftover effect. That made me think, these creatures could absorb all this negativity and it seemed to strengthen them, and it was weakening me. Perhaps the opposite could be true for them. If negativity-hate, fear, sadness and anger-could strengthen them, perhaps more postitive emotions-love, hope, compassion, and affection- could harm them, maybe even kill them.  
  
I felt a hand touch my head and I sighed softly. "Leave me be, enjoy your dinner," I whispered and heard a soft laugh.  
  
"That's what I told him, he didn't want to listen to me, but I figured it might be something you only wish to speak with another woman about," Maeko said chuckling some more as she gently smoothed my hair, like a mother would do with a distraught child. I sighed and pressed my forehead against the wood.  
  
"I don't know if there is anyone I can speak with Maeko," I said after a moment. "There is no one who can understand what I'm going through. As much as I'm grateful for your aid, I think what I really need is to be alone, to try and sort out everything."  
  
She moved and sat along the edge of the walkway, looking out to the gardens, "It's hard being one of a kind, in a world where everyone else is the same. When I was little, I told my mother that if everyone who was different would stick together, then we wouldn't be different anymore. She thought it was childish fancy, but I still believe that's true."  
  
I pulled my head away from the post and looked down at her, "We?"  
  
She looked up at me, swinging her legs absentmindedly over the edge of the landing, looking years younger as she smiled brightly, "Well, if your mother was a powerful miko and your father one of the most famous hanyou to ever walk Japan, do you think they could possibly come up with one normal child?"  
  
I must have looked even more confused because she laughed, "Oh, I look normal enough don't I? That's what most humans see when they look at me, just another woman. But ask my brother some time, or any of the other youkai how normal I am, and they could tell you something different. I may not be a hanyou, but I do carry my father's blood within me, and so I "smell funny" as Kohana likes to tease sometimes. I have excellent hearing, and I can lift far more than I look capable. And just rarely, if I get mad enough, well it's not a nice sight. I don't turn green or anything-wait, what's so funny?" she asked as I burst into laughter. I shook my head, unable to speak as I doubled over, I couldn't control myself. How could I explain what those words mean to me, how do you explain comic books or movies to someone from this time.  
  
"Nevermind," I snickered as I motioned for her to continue. She glanced at me worriedly before shrugging, "Well, it's not something many people know, but I know what it's like to be different, and unlike my brother and sister, I don't know anyone I can relate to. Just like you, I know how hard it is to be different, and not have anyone to speak to about it, no one else who can completely understand."  
  
I smiled and sat beside her, "Thank you Maeko, for trusting me with that," I said softly and she turned to face me, "So, what's wrong?"  
  
I sighed and placed my hands in my lap, "I don't know, I feel like I've swallowed a boulder in my stomach, and I feel like I either have to run or scream or do something or I might burst from all this-this- I'm not even sure what to call it, but it's inside me, and driving me crazy."  
  
She nodded, "What do you think it could be? I'm sure you have some idea," she asked.  
  
"I think it might be all the effects of what I did to your aunt, like the evil I touched inside her is eating at me from the inside, but I don't know how to stop it," I glanced down at my hands, "and I think it's something else as well."  
  
She stared at me a moment, "What?!" her face so serious.  
  
"It has to do with your brother," I muttered under my breath and she squealed. I couldn't resist jumping as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it!!" she said excitedly, and I glanced at her curiously, "Knew what?"  
  
"Well, that you two- I mean- you're real mates now. I mean I wasn't sure at first, but you were so comfortable around each other, and I recognized the first stages, but I didn't think this would come so quickly," she replied quickly, her cheeks flushed with embarressment. It took a minute or two to register in my head before I understood what she meant and felt my mouth drop open.  
  
"What do you mean real mates? Wait, don't say anything, I don't think I want to know, or actually I think I do know and I really don't think I can handle hearing you say it. But what first stages? What are you talking about?" Maeko's eyes grew to the size of plates and she scooted away from me, her face pale.  
  
"You mean-you didn't? I mean-" she stammered and tried to get up but I grabbed her wrist and held her firmly.  
  
"Tell me!" I exclaimed loudly. 


	19. Painful Memories

AN: I'm back in the states *throws confetti* I'll be writing back full time writing within the next week!! Also, I want to thank everyone and their ideas for names, some of which fit my idea perfectly of what I want the little fire cat to represent. In the end I had to pick one, and I've decided on Mistero, which means mystery, since this guy is a big mystery at this point. And for pronunciation, its not mister-o, it's mist-air-o.  
  
I've also got review comments at the bottom of this story, there's a lot, so I put them down there!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and I don't want to make any money off of my stories. I write for practice, and for the pure pleasure of reviews. And if you don't like it, try catching me at 30000 miles over the Atlantic :P  
  
Chapter 19  
  
~~*~~ (Third Person)  
  
Sesshomaru, Naoko, Kaemon and Keitaro sat discussing things that men often do. Perhaps if they were in modern times, they would be discussing the latest football game, maybe even politics. As it was, they were discussing various forms of weaponry and their effectiveness. Naoko was the odd man in the group, simply sitting there quietly and listening to their conversation, not really interested in which blade could cleave a man smoother or quicker.  
  
A cold sensation filled the room, and every man stopped speaking a moment. Naoko felt the strange sense of something wrong, very wrong. Not evil, or malign, but something was about to occur that he didn't want to see. Kaemon looked uncomfortable, Keitaro looked very worried and of course Sesshomaru was calm and poised, at least on the outside.  
  
The door that the women had disappeared through slid open and Maeko came running in, moving to Kaemon and Naoko and grabbed an arm each, pulled them to their feet. Seeing this feat, Keitaro rose to his feet as well, for it was only in dire situations that he ever saw his sister make use of her strength.  
  
"We need to go, good evening," she said quickly, and began dragging the men out the door, to the cries of "What's going on?" and "Where's Francesca?" You can guess who said what. Maeko simply gave a tired look and said, "Um, she's coming, she wants to talk to Keitaro, and we don't want to be here, good night." The door closed behind her as she exited and left Keitaro very confused, looking to his uncle for advise.  
  
~~*~~ (Naoko)  
  
"Maeko, what's going on?" I asked, struggling to break her grip. She was strong, I had never seen this side of her before.  
  
It was only after we had reached our rooms did she close the door, and respond, her face flushed with exertion or perhaps something else.  
  
"I was talking with Francesca, and I told her about-" she muttered under her breath, but I understood.  
  
"You did WHAT!" I yelled, completely unintentionally, and was greeted with the pained look on her face, "Maeko, how could you?!"  
  
"I didn't know, I thought they had, so I asked and well-" she looked away, and I took a deep breath pacing the floor. "This is perfect, you do realize that not only is Francesca upset, but once Keitaro finds out what we're thinking, we'll never live it down!" Maeko looked up at me with those deep brown eyes of hers, so full of remorse that I couldn't keep her gaze, looking away. After a moment I sighed, "So be it, may all the Gods in heaven help us then. We weren't wrong in our assumptions, and perhaps it would be better for them to know now, before things become even worse."  
  
"Wait a second," Kaemon shouted, "You're both acting like you're right." I sighed and gave my elder brother a scathing look.  
  
"You're being blind and dense Kaemon, anyone can see that there are ties between those two that defy anyone's touch. I suggest you keep with your habit of finding the next pretty face, and leave them to their paths. If you try to interfere with them, you will only find yourself hurt, in more ways than one."  
  
He crossed his arms, and looked away. "You act like I'm some common piece of skirt chasing trash. As my brother, you understand me very little."  
  
He was too stubborn for his own good sometimes, but I had to admit. I had never seen him so determined about a woman before. Normally if there seemed to be another in her life, he simply went looking for another. Why was he fighting so hard against our cousin? Was it because Francesca was like no other woman we've ever met before, or was it something else? Something even I couldn't see.  
  
~~*~~ (Keitaro) Back in the dining hall-  
  
"I suggest nephew, that you prepare for a firestorm, I think your sister may have told your mate more than she was prepared to hear," he said calmly and sat back down, drinking his tea. I stared at him, still very confused. The heaviness in the air and in my chest grew deeper, and it felt as if ice water now flowed through my veins. It was a horrible sensation, that grew worse and worse. And as it continued, I had the strangest feeling that it concerned me, and wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Wait a second-mate?" I said, feeling my skin rise up in goose bumps. Francesca was coming, I could feel that in the back of my mind, like a cold wind blowing down the corridor coming at me. My uncle watched me, nodding his head.  
  
"You can feel it can't you?" he said quietly, in that distant cold tone he often used, "Something inside you is always aware of her presence," he added before looking towards the doors. "Speaking of her presence, here she comes."  
  
~~*~~ (Francesca)  
  
Everything inside me felt like it was freezing, Maeko's words echoing in my head, the small marks that I now knew were on the back of my neck burned ice cold, and all I could think was how could he have done this to me. It was worse than anything anyone had ever done to me, never in my life had I ever felt so betrayed. I stormed to the door of the dining hall, and sent the small servant tanuki who was still sitting there running, squeaking nervously. I pulled open the door. There, as if they were expecting me, were Sesshomaru and Keitaro, watching the door, and watching me. I slammed the door shut behind me.  
  
"You, how dare you!" I yelled at him, "After everything, how could you!"  
  
Keitaro snarled, "Me?! What did I do? You're the one who got inside my head first, this is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault? And I suppose I marked the back of my own damn neck," I said, grabbing my hair and pulling it up off my neck. He stepped forward and glanced at the small marks that Maeko told me were there, small dots of color, like freckles. His eyes grew wide, as he stepped back.  
  
"I did that?! I didn't mean, I mean, I didn't-" he was silenced as Sesshomaru also glanced at my neck and nodded.  
  
"Love bites," he said with a finality to his voice.  
  
"No kidding," I said rolling my eyes. He gave me an ice cold look that froze my sarcasm in its tracks. Then he explained.  
  
"When a youkai, any youkai, chooses a mate, they often exchange these called love bites. This marks them as theirs. It is much like a human habit of engagement. Those marks are solid proof of intentional mates, and they will only fade after the final mark is given. But there is something else behind these marks as well, something not so common."  
  
I stared at him, what else could it mean. It seemed pretty obvious by what he just said. Keitaro had marked me as his, something that infuriated me. I swore long ago that no one would every have that kind of hold over me, that kind of power. Even if it only mattered in the youkai world, because humans could not sense nor understand their meaning, those marks felt like a collar around my neck, binding me to a fate that I didn't choose.  
  
'Liar' a voice whispered in my heart, startling me. 'Liar, you can't run from the truth, because of anyone, I know how you feel inside.'  
  
'You're wrong' I screamed back, and felt the ache inside, bringing up those memories long since buried deep inside. I wouldn't, I couldn't face the chance of that kind of pain again, I just couldn't.  
  
"These marks are very uncommon amongst most youkai, because they normally only appear under special circumstances," Sesshomaru's voice broke through my internal monologue and I looked up at him.  
  
"The intendeds have to share something that runs deeper than affection, a bond that-" I couldn't hear anymore of this. I spun on my heels and ran from the room, feeling the firm polished floors beneath my feet. I dashed along the corridor, and with a running leap, jumped from the floor into the gardens.  
  
'You can't run forever,' that annoying little voice in my heart nagged, and I screamed out loud in my frustration.  
  
'Shut up, shut up, I promised myself never again and I will never allow myself to believe in,' I couldn't run anymore and fell to my knees beneath a large tree, my throat tight as the tears began to flow. All the pain and memories that I had locked deep inside began to rise to the surface, and I couldn't stop them. I knew that Kei didn't see them when we shared languages and memories, because they were shoved so far back in my mind, he couldn't have seen them. This was a small comfort, because I couldn't bear the thought that he knew of this.  
  
~~*~~ (Keitaro)  
  
I watched her run, and turned back to my uncle, "A bond-what kind of bond?" I asked hurriedly, feeling deep inside the need to run after her, to comfort her in this pain I could feel welling up within her.  
  
"A bond of the spirit, a bond that lasts beyond lifetimes," he said softly, and something crossed his features then, something I never thought I would ever see in his eyes. Envy. The great lord envied us because we shared something that he didn't. I pitied him then, trapped in a loveless marriage, or rather simply trapped in any sort of marriage with that horrible creature I called my aunt.  
  
I turned quickly and left him there, the overwhelming need to follow Francesca was the only thing driving me now. I had to find her, I had to talk to her, explain, apologize for hurting her, even though the knowledge that burned inside gave me the greatest joy because I knew that even she couldn't ignore what my uncle had just told us. Her scent was spicy and strong, even with the wind that had picked up I could smell it. As I grew closer, I felt a hand of ice wrap around my heart, pulling me to my knees in pain. I thought I was dying, when the pain grew stronger, but I realized that it wasn't my pain, but hers.  
  
'Oh Rose,' I thought as another wave of pain hit me. Images flashed in my head, images that I knew were her memories. How could I have missed this? How hard did she hide these feelings, from the world around her, from me? Pain crippled my knees driving me into the dirt and I closed my eyes.  
  
~~*~~(Francesca)  
  
(Memory)  
  
I was just 15 when I met him, and it was like an eye in the storm that was my life. It was already hard enough on me, still in the throws of puberty, and my empathy was completely out of control. I couldn't keep anything out, and even worse, I couldn't keep anything in. I had isolated myself from the world around me, desperate for a moment of peace, a quiet moment when my mind would not be filled with the feelings of others, where a child's cry wouldn't pierce me like a hot knife. I forced myself, day after day, to confront the endless array of emotions that filled the air of my school, and would come home to the anger and depression that awaited me there. My parents were never on the best accords, but the fighting was a daily occurrence, and I was used to the nightly bouts of pain, so maddening that the only way I kept my sanity was to run away into the night, to a stream that flowed through a nearby field, hidden in shadow from the world around me.  
  
I'll never forget the day I met him, the instant I saw him. I was walking to class, my arm full of books, and soon to be late. That morning I had a rough bout, having come across a hard breakup between a couple, and the pain had forced me into the bathroom, where my body tried to rid itself of the wrongness the only way it could. It was something that was common place for me, so much so that I'm sure if anyone cared enough about me, they would have thought I was bulimic.  
  
I turned a corner, and ran into him, in one of those comical run ins you sometimes see in movies. I hit him, he hit me, I flew backwards and landed on my rear hard. I remember that slow motion of vision, looking up. He was dressed very well, white button down shirt beneath a soft blue sweater, and brown slacks. His golden hair showed no sign of darkness, as some blonds often have. He had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen, like two cold pools of fresh water.  
  
I flinched instinctively, ready for annoyance, surprise, anything to hit me like a hammer, but nothing. I remember staring at him in complete surprise. I didn't feel anything from him. He smiled and offered me his hand, helping me to my feet, and even with the warm firm grip he offered, my mind remained completely void of any emotion. In fact, his presence helped dull the roar around me. I couldn't believe it, someone I couldn't read. It was like being at sea and finally being rescued.  
  
After that I couldn't get enough of him, nor him of me it seemed. We became instant friends and within a few months, we were the closest couple in school. I went from being completely ignored to being well known and liked by my peers. Even the constant looks and curious whispers stopped. My life had finally taken a turn for the better. He was the greatest love of my life and he showed me all the wonderful things that love could bring.  
  
We were together for 2 years, two years of peace for me. Eventually I regained a firm control on my empathy, and nothing seemed to stop me. James graduated a year ahead of me, and he looked so handsome in his cap and gown, I was so proud of him. He got a basketball scholarship to a school in Florida where I was going to join him the next year at the same school. We had even talked about after college, getting married, starting a family.  
  
For my 18th birthday, my parents surprised me with a plane ticket to Florida to see him, after I found out he wouldn't be coming home for the winter break. I was so excited to see him again, that I flew in and decided to surprise him on Christmas Day.  
  
I returned home the next day with a shattered heart and spirit. All I could see repeating in my mind over and over was the woman who answered his apartment door, a young blond who kindly introduced herself as James' fiancée, and asked if there was anything she could help me with. I couldn't tell her the truth, I couldn't bear to speak, I only shook my head and hurried away, painfully struck dumb.  
  
My life became meaningless after that. I barely ate, barely slept. How I finished the last year of school I'll never understand, but I didn't care. I couldn't tell anyone what happened, but that would have involved explaining a great many things, and I didn't want to talk. I woke up every morning and cried because I went to bed the night before wishing I wouldn't wake up. I forced myself to bury the pain deep inside, to completely forget about him, forget love, and close off my heart.  
  
(Present)  
  
I felt arms around me, and they pulled me from my pain. I opened my eyes blearily to see Keitaro's face close, his forehead pressed to mine, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh my Rose," he whispered hoarsely, his breath soft against my cheek, and filled with so much pain. I realized then, he had just shared everything with me, and was still sharing it. I quickly pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me," I gasped, "Touch only makes it worse." I scampered backwards, ignoring the dirt and plant stains that were ruining my lovely dress. He watched me, his eyes dark amber with the pain he was feeling and I couldn't stand it, I couldn't watch him filled with so much pain that wasn't his to endure. I closed my eyes, and tried to pull back all those memories, tuck them back in the dark corner of my heart where they were buried for all these years. Suddenly he was on me again, pushing me down onto my back, his arms around me again.  
  
"No, let it out, you can't keep hiding from it, because you'll never heal," he said, and I stared up at him in amazement. He was kneeling over me, his hands on either side of my arms, his hair falling over his face like a curtain, long enough to brush my cheeks. It gave us the illusion that we were the only two people in the world, sheltered in the barrier of his hair. I closed my eyes as through the haze of pain, I felt something else. Warmth, comfort, protection, it seeped through the coldness around my heart and began to warm me. It took me a minute to realize that these weren't my feelings, they were his. I opened my eyes and stared at him, and I saw the pain in his face had diminished, instead replaced with a warm loving smile, as he watched me.  
  
"I don't care what it takes, but I want you to heal, I want you to get this pain out of your heart, I want you to let it out," he whispered softly. I didn't know what to say, what to do. I had lived with this bottled up inside me for so long, I didn't know how to let it out.  
  
Kei gathered me up in his arms, pulling me to sit up, my head against his chest, his strong heartbeat in my ear, as he gently ran his hand over my hair, "Just talk," he whispered. I felt so safe, and calm, and he smelled so good, so clean. James had smelled like that once. James.  
  
I felt the tears well up and the sharp sting of pain in my heart as I began to remember all the times we spent together, the things we shared, and with every good memory, something else came up. The whispers I had ignored, whispers of James with another girl every time he came back from a sports trip. His kiss, his touch, the image of the woman that answered the door. I whimpered softly, as his face came to my mind whispering eternal love, and all the anger and pain I kept inside exploded.  
  
I screamed, screamed till my throat was raw, my voice muffled inside Kei's haori, as he gently continued to stroke my hair. I began to flail, I needed to get revenge, I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. I began pounding against the first thing I found, which was Kei. I screamed hysterically as I beat my fists on his chest, screaming insults in every language I knew, screaming to heaven for vengeance, for the hope that he was suffering as much as I had suffered.  
  
~~*~~ (Keitaro)  
  
I couldn't do anything more for her, I knew this. It was a fight she had to face alone, I just gave her the open door to do it. I held her as she screamed, her voice echoing in my chest, and I closed my eyes as her pain became mine, but I endured it, I knew she needed a place to feel safe. Suddenly she pulled back and began hitting me. I knew it wasn't me though, she was inflicting the damage back on the one who had hurt her. I simply let her scream and beat her hands against me, pained because she had to relive all those sensations to heal, pained because I couldn't simply take the pain from her, and in my own selfish way, pained because I wasn't able to simply erase the pain with my presence, but something inside, a soft voice deep in my heart told me I was taking the right path. It seemed an eternity before she finally fell silent against me, her breathing labored, but much calmer.  
  
~~*~~ (Francesca)  
  
My body was fatigued, my heart was sore, and my throat felt swollen as I swung my last and collapsed against him, my arms circling around him as what was once my punching bag became my life preserver. I clung to him as I felt the void deep inside me swallow me up. I had lived so long with that pain deep inside, that once I had finally released it, I didn't know with what to fill the space it left behind.  
  
His arms wrapped around me, and I curled up into him. I let him pull me into his lap, cradling me like one would a small child, as he murmured softly in my hair, words that I probably understood but didn't hear. That same warmth began to seep into my skin, and slowly began to fill that void.  
  
'This is his love,' the voice in my heart spoke up happily, 'He really loves you Francesca, you can't ignore this. And you love him.'  
  
'No, I can't,' I said, as that warmth began to overflow the void, as if it was trying to fill me completely.  
  
'Stupid girl, yes you can,' it said as it laughed at me.  
  
Kei's voice seeped into my ears, "I know you're still hurting, and I'm sorry about what my sister told you. I truly didn't know, and I wouldn't have done anything like that if I had known what I was doing, you have to believe me."  
  
I lifted my head, and nodded, "I know Kei, and it's alright, I'm not mad about that," I said softly, feeling tired from my temper tantrum. He brushed some hair from my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.  
  
"What do you think about what your uncle said?" I asked softly, nervous about his answer.  
  
He took a deep breath, thinking for a moment before answering, "I don't want you to feel that I think I own you now. I don't want anything to change between us, but to be honest, I'm very happy."  
  
"Happy?" I asked, and he smiled brightly.  
  
"Happy because I'm here with you, and we can share something this amazing," he whispered softly as his face bowed to mine. I watched his eyes as he approached. I thought he was going to kiss me, and deep inside I felt the hunger for the touch of his lips, but instead those lips simply touched my forehead gently, sending another wave of love through me, as he stood, carrying me bridal style and began walking back to the castle. I stared at him, a feeling of disappointment washing over me, and as we walked, I had the funniest feeling that he found my feelings amusing.  
  
AN: There you guys are, boy did I have a hard time writing out this chapter, cause I really wanted to try and explain a lot about Francesca's reservation. I hope I did it justice! See you guys next chapter!  
  
Shekahla: I'm so very glad you enjoyed my stories, and I really hope you'll continue to read them! As for Francesca's name, I didn't pick it on 20000-names.com, Francesca is my real middle name, and Fanton is my mother's maiden name. And I am honored that you've put me on your Fav. Story list!!  
  
Del_kaidin: Thanks for the idea, as you can see I used it, but just so you know, segreto means secret, not mystery. Mistero is mystery. So I used Mistero. My father got a big kick out of your thank you, he just found out recently about my writing and was asking me a whole bunch of questions about it, but how do you explain Through the Well to someone who doesn't know Inuyasha. Yes, sad but true, my father does not know the wonders of the Sendoku Jidai, he is thoroughly engrossed in the world of motocross though. Hehehehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a hard time with it, hence why it took me a while to get out, because I'm really trying to stick with Francesca in character, while the hopeless romantic I am is screaming for her to just throw caution to the wind and fall into his arms. LOL, sorry everyone, but she's a stubborn brat sometimes. I have to stick with the character's personality, but I'm trying to get her to come around.  
  
Nina-Moon-Princess: Thanks again for all your ideas hun  
  
Kittykatt: Awww you flatter me too much  
  
Wizardess Gal: Poor Kouga- I wonder how I can make it up to you!!  
  
Tiranth: Hehehe! I love when people cheer me on, and I'm so glad that you feel that way, I hope I can keep up the good work  
  
pruningshears : I know, I can't believe I got three chapters done in a week, especially with limited access to a computer. Lucky for me I type so fast and my father is so nice!! As for Naoko, I think I might write a chapter or two about the two of them soon, can't give Francesca and Kei ALL the attention *grin*. But we'll see, I haven't quite figured out how to completely bring out that whole relationship. This story is getting to be SOO much longer and more involved then I originally intended but that's not always a bad thing, is it? Hehehehe, anyway. Thanks for being the one to remind me that I haven't named Kirara's new friend!!  
  
Kay: Thank you ( 


	20. Over the river and through the woods

Chapter 20  
  
The next morning I rose before I heard the first sounds of morning. I carefully tiptoed from the room I shared with Maeko and was met with the first rays of light coming over the ridge of the surrounding mountains. The faint sounds of the servants about their morning duties touched my ears as I walked down the outside corridor. After a moment I found one of them, polishing the floor.  
  
"Excuse me," I asked politely, and the youkai looked surprised, and quickly fell to the floor, bowing. I shook my head, "Please don't do that, I just wanted to ask you where I could find a pair of pants, and a simple shirt."  
  
The servant said nothing, just looked at me curiously and the look on their face explained it . What did a woman want with pants?  
  
"Please," I added, making my eyes wide and begging and he quickly nodded, and scurried away. Only a few minutes later returned with some folded clothing. It was a plain white outfit, and I realized it was a larger form of servant's clothing. I smiled and bowed, "Thank you, this is perfect." He blushed faintly and scurried away again. I returned to my room, and quickly changed, reaching into my bag for my sneakers, grateful that the day I went to Tokyo, I had the sense to wear them instead of my sandals. It was hard enough to run in the dirt with shoes, trying in my sandals would have been hellish.  
  
I tiptoed out of the room and as soon as I shut the door behind me, headed straight for the thick of the forest. The soft sounds of morning creatures reached my ears, as I hurried down the worn path in the forage. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who enjoyed taking runs in this direction, the darkened blades of grass and other plant life that lay pressed to the ground confirmed that someone ran this way often, perhaps even this morning before I even rose.  
  
I hadn't been on a serious run in a long time, even before I moved to Japan, and my legs ached with the lack of practice, but I ignored it and focused on the sound of my breathing, the feeling of the ground passing beneath me. I enjoyed running, as much as I enjoyed swimming, both gave me a feeling of being carefree and unburdened, and given all the stress I had been under, I was determined that I needed to have those feelings again. My heart still ached from yesterday, and I could feel the blush rise to my face when I remembered how I had behaved. I would have to apologize for that later, somehow.  
  
I easily leapt over a fallen tree, clearing the thick rough skin of the bark without even coming close to touching, and landed neatly on the other side with a soft pat. I smiled then, and took off running even faster, now that my legs had warmed up, I let my mind go free from every thought and just ran.  
  
I imagine this is what flying must feel like, the wind against your face, the power of your body moving you forward, nothing holding you back or holding you down. It was the most liberating feeling I knew, and I couldn't help but laugh as I pumped more power into my legs and jumped, grabbing a hold of a branch above me with both hands and used the momentum of my body to swing over a large obstruction in the path. I closed my eyes for that moment of being airborne, and felt the wind swirl around me just before I landed. Of course, being foolish, I landed wrong and fell forward into the dirt.  
  
I froze, face firmly planted in the foliage, and opened my eyes. Nothing hurt, except my pride, and that I quickly laughed off as I rose, brushing the dirt from my clothing, and took off running again. The world around me disappeared, I wasn't in Feudal Japan, I wasn't chasing invisible monsters, I wasn't anywhere, except on this path, running full of joy for the moment.  
  
I don't know how long I ran, time seemed to stand still for me as I continued deep into the foliage, without a second thought as to any threats that could possibly be awaiting me there. Up ahead, my ears caught the sound of falling water, the soft roar of a waterfall, and I began to slow my pace, till I reached the edge of a beautiful lake in a jog. I paused at the water's edge and looked in, noting how clean and clear it looked, the fish gliding peacefully below the surface, obvious to the world above. I grinned and took a few steps back, and dashed forward, jumping feet first as far as I could into the water.  
  
The cold chill shocked me for a second, and as my feet touched the bottom, I pushed upwards, exploding to the surface in much the manner that a mermaid might surface from the ocean. I floated there for a moment, the surface of the water rising up to my top lip, as I simply adjusted to the temperature of the water, and then lazily swam back to the shore.  
  
The sun was already over the tops of the trees and I smiled, quickly pulling off my sneakers and clothes, and carefully placed them spread out on a rock to dry. The air was already warming up and I knew they would dry in no time. Free of the weight of all that cloth, I dove into the water again, swimming with all those fish, seeing all that I could in the pristine water, till my lungs demanded refilling, then I would submerge again. The stones along the bottom were silky smooth, and I ran my hand against them as I swam, amazed. This lake was already several centuries old, even in this time. I wondered if this place still existed in my time.  
  
"Probably exploited by some company or another for something," I thought bitterly. I loved being outdoors, loved being out amongst nature, away from the noise and sickening air that progress brought. Perhaps being stuck in this time wasn't the curse I thought it was, perhaps it was a blessing. A chance to see the pure earth, before industry and technology destroyed it.  
  
Finally, my skin had had enough water, and I was sure that the dirt and sweat had been washed clean from my body. I floated a little while on the surface of the water, before resigning myself to the idea that I would eventually have to make my way back to the castle. I wasn't even sure how far away I was now, and by this point I'm sure the others were awake, probably looking for me.  
  
I pulled myself reluctantly from the water, and lay out in the grass, beneath a break in the canopy and directly in the path of a ray of light. The sun felt wonderful on my chilled bare skin, and I spread my hair out behind me like a cape to dry faster.  
  
"Perfect," I whispered to myself and crossed my arms behind my head, using my hands as a pillow before closing my eyes. I couldn't help yawning, as my body demanded to recharge and I wasn't going to complain as I drifted off into a light nap.  
  
The sound of birds squawking in alarm caught my attention and brought me out of the light drifting sleep I had been in. I slowly opened my eyes, bringing one arm over my eyes to block them from direct sunlight as I glanced around at what I could see lying down. With a sigh, and a thought that perhaps my time to myself was too good to be true, I slowly sat up, and looked around.  
  
The woods around me were unnaturally quiet, and even the wind stopped. The silence was heavy on my shoulders, and suddenly my breathing and heartbeat seemed thunderously loud. I felt a chill run down my back, what if it wasn't one of my friends, what if it was another youkai. I shuddered and slowly dropped my natural barriers over my empathy, carefully reaching out, feeling it spread out like a blanket over the ground, into the brush and shadows of the forest where my eyes couldn't see. I felt a familiar touch, and through the wave of empathy I felt guilt, shame, embarrassment, and a hint of excitement. I coughed loudly at that last one, and pulled back my senses, placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"Keitaro, come out here!" I yelled loudly and heard a sound in the bushes.  
  
"No," came a half whispered reply.  
  
"Quit slinking around in the bushes like some sort of hentai," I called back.  
  
"I can't," he returned, and I sighed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look at how you're dressed!" he spat back nervously and I looked down. I was wearing my underclothes, which covered as much, if not more than most bikinis. Wait a second, bikinis. Ohhhh, right! I laughed softly, realizing that for being alone in the middle of no where, I was fine, or even at the beach back home, but here in this time, it was completely wrong. Wait a minute, he's the one who came out here, I was here first. I grinned.  
  
"If it bothers you so much, go back. I'm perfectly fine out here getting some sun, and I refuse to give up my first relaxing moment since I got here just cause you're too skittish to see a little skin. Besides, its not like you can see anything," I called back, and sat back down in the sun, laying back as I was before.  
  
"That's not the point!" he argued and I just sighed, closing my eyes and my ears to his protests. He couldn't win this one, and frankly I didn't care, all that mattered right now was that wonderfully warm sunlight, soaking into my skin, and keeping my half decent tan.  
  
"You don't have any decency do you?" I heard beside me, and I didn't need to open my eyes to know he was standing right next to me. I sighed. "You wouldn't understand," I said softly, turning my head away from him, and hoping he would get the point to leave me alone.  
  
"Oh what? That in your world it's perfectly acceptable for women to go around half naked for all the world to stare at them?" he snorted and I sighed.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly it, and I'm only doing it now because I WAS alone out here," I added with a hint of emphasis on the was. He ignored that.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could go, but then again, if Kaemon shows up, who knows what kind of reaction you'd get from him," he said, taking a seat beside me, his back to my side. I watched him a moment, and smiled, "I don't need you to protect me from Kaemon," I said softly and he laughed.  
  
"Who said I was protecting you? I just want to be here to see the look on his face."  
  
I blinked and stared at his back, for a moment before he started to laugh. He glanced over his shoulder at me, careful to keep his gaze away from my torso, and winked. I just laughed and tilted my head skyward, looking up at a few clouds that floated by. I heard Keitaro's clothing shift and suddenly something heavy rested itself on my stomach. I gasped and the weight disappeared.  
  
"Oh, was I wrong?" he asked. I stared at him. He had shifted down and had rested his head on my stomach. I smiled and shook my head, "No, just surprised, I don't mind." He grinned and laid back again, "I know."  
  
"How would you know that?" I asked.  
  
"Cause, its one of your memories. You let someone else lay like that before, and you didn't mind, so I thought you'd let me too. Who was it?"  
  
I smiled as the memory came up in my head, "He was- is a friend of mine, a very good friend. Probably one of the best friends I have." I felt the air around him grow tense and I chuckled, a difficult feat when someone is pushing on your diaphragm.  
  
"Don't worry Kei, you have nothing to worry about from him, other than the fact that he would find you very attractive," I laughed softly as the air became tenser.  
  
"You mean-" he asked hesitantly and I laughed again, "Yeah."  
  
Keitaro grew very quiet, and I saw his hands fold over his chest, "My father told me once of meeting someone like that, a man who thought weird things. He was constantly telling my father how cute he was," he paused as I began to laugh harder.  
  
"Oh boy, Jakotsu," I said.  
  
"You know about him too?!" he said surprised.  
  
"Of course, I wasn't lying when I told you that I followed your family's adventures."  
  
"This guy, he's not like that weird guy, is he?" Keitaro asked hesitantly and I smiled.  
  
"No, Sean's not like that. I mean, he does find men more appealing than women, but not in a homicidal psychotic kind of way. It's much more acceptable in my time, though a shame for most women. A lot of them are really good looking." I smiled as I felt him tense up again, and I knew the question before he even formed it in his mind.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
I laughed again, and reached down, gently scratching at the spot where his right ear met his hair, using the pads of my fingertips. He stiffened slightly, and after a moment sighed and relaxed, as if he was trying to fight it and lost.  
  
"That's not an answer," he said softly.  
  
"I know," I said and smiled. Let him stew over that one for a while.  
  
"I don't know if I could ever survive in your time, women there are too strange," he said softly and I smiled. "I think you'd have bigger problems to worry about."  
  
"Oh?" he asked, and his ears twitch slightly in my direction.  
  
"Well, if you were to show up in my time, you'd never be able to get the women off of you," I said softly, gently running a finger over his ear. He drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked, his voice a bare whisper.  
  
"Keitaro, have you looked at yourself lately? You are very good looking, any woman in their right mind would be chasing after you," I said warmly.  
  
"Even though I'm-" he began and I reached over and tapped the tip of his nose with my finger.  
  
"No more of this 'I'm a hanyou, no one loves me' speech Kei. I wouldn't lie to you on something like this, I value your friendship too much to lie to you. If you showed up in my world, you wouldn't have a single problem finding someone."  
  
He lifted his head and sat up, looking out into the forest, and the sadness that he felt surrounded him like a thick fog. I sighed and sat up as well, kneeled behind him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.  
  
"My friendship," he whispered, and I nodded, "Aye," I replied. He pulled away from my touch, and his voice sounded pained.  
  
"All the women in your world would want me, except the one I would want the most," he whispered and I sat back on my heels, confused.  
  
"You know, that night I kissed you," he said and the memory came back, warming my cheeks a brilliant red. I was glad his back was turned and couldn't see it.  
  
"You accused me of only pretending to want you, because I wanted to show off Kaemon. You were wrong. Yes, deep down a part of me wanted to be able for once, to achieve something that Kaemon couldn't. He was chosen to train with the shogun, he was the one always praised by the men in the village for his skills with a sword, he was the one that the girls in the village giggled and fawned over when he passed by, and he was the one who gave them attention when it suited his needs and then moved on to the next one. Just once, in something truly important to me, I wanted to surpass him. Just once. And then you showed up, and I knew deep down that I didn't want you to be someone else that he picked up and threw to the roadside when he was done. You were someone very special, and very important, and you didn't turn away from me like I was some sort of creature. You had the chance to collar me, and you didn't. You cared for my sister like she was your own, and you humbled yourself to the twins, all for the sake of trying to learn something new. I care about you a great deal Francesca, and if that means fighting my own cousin for you, then I will."  
  
I stared at his back, my voice frozen in my throat as the voice in my heart gleefully yelled 'See, I told you he loved you, see I knew I was right, you know I can't lie to you.'  
  
We stayed that way, frozen for what seemed like an eternity, neither one of us able to speak, and both of us afraid of what we'd say. Finally he sighed softly, "Please say something."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, when I heard a giggle coming from the woods, and growing closer.  
  
"Kohana," I whispered and scrambled to my feet, running for my clothes.  
  
"Kohana," he said, turning to face me, and found I wasn't there behind him anymore. He sputtered and opened his mouth to yell at me, when his ears twitched and I knew he heard her now as well.  
  
"And Father," he replied, jumping to his feet, and looking guilty. I pulled the shirt over my head and grabbed my socks and sneakers, pulling them on just as a ball of white flew from the brush and attacked me.  
  
"Nee-San!" she screamed and giggled as I caught her in midair. She turned her head, "I beat you Oto-san!" she yelled back, and I looked over to see Inuyasha's silhouette appear from the shadows of the underbrush, He stepped over the brush that Kohana had torn through, shaking his head at her path of destruction, before bowing his head in greeting. I rested Kohana on my hip and bowed in return.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to be arriving today," I said and he nodded. "Kagome was very anxious to see how you all were faring," he turned his head to glance at Keitaro who stood with his eyes lowered and his ears pressed back against his head. Inuyasha studied his son for a moment before replying, "Did we come at a bad time?"  
  
"No," I said softly, ignoring the feeling of embarrassment that radiated from Kei as I walked over to them.  
  
"Oto-san wanted to wait, but I couldn't wait and so I followed your scent here. I even beat Oto-san, and he's really fast," Kohana announced proudly and Inuyasha smiled faintly. "Yes, you're getting much faster than your old father," he said playfully. Kohana pouted, "You're not old Oto-san, I was just less tired than you today, you'll beat me tomorrow."  
  
I chuckled at her childish innocence. I stepped over to Keitaro's side and very discretely moved my hand to touch his wrist. The contact gave me entrance I needed.  
  
'Later,' I thought gently before stepping back. He glanced over his shoulder at me, and his eyes held mine for a moment before looking away with a nod. Kohana bounced on my hip.  
  
"Come on, I bet Nee-san and I can beat you two back to the castle," she said gleefully and Keitaro grinned at his sister.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you'll carry Francesca on your back," he said. Kohana puffed out her chest, "Yeah, you do it, I can too!"  
  
I smiled, "Well, I'm sure you're a little tired from the race here, why don't you let Keitaro carry me, and you can ride on your father's back, and we'll see who is faster that way."  
  
Kohana, whose only interest was the race, and not caring who carried who, nodded with agreement, and leapt from my arms to her father's. I glanced at Keitaro, who only turned his head and knelt so I could climb on his back. I sighed softly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I felt his hands scoop up my knees and hold them.  
  
"Let's go!" Kohana giggled and the two men took off in a run. Kohana laughing happily and urging her father onward, while I remained silent and pensive. Keitaro's words rang loudly in my head, and I felt that inside, I owed him some sort of response. I pressed my forehead into my arms, trying to reduce the wind pushing against me, and simply let my thoughts carry me away.  
  
How did I feel about him? Of course he was my friend, I knew that with certainty. I felt as comfortable around him like I did around Sean, and for a while I couldn't feel comfortable around any man. Kei was always there, and it was a little strange. I had warmed up to him faster than I normally let anyone. I began to wonder if there was any truth to what Sesshomaru had told us earlier. What if there was something else? That was silly, I didn't believe in such things, soul mates or destiny. I seriously think that my falling through the well had put a hole in any plans destiny could possibly have for me. No, there must be another reason.  
  
'You're changing the topic,' my heart whispered and I bit my lip. Right.  
  
'I'm not used to this,' I complained.  
  
'An Empath who can handle everyone else's emotions but can't figure out her own, how pathetic,' my heart snorted and I sighed. It was pathetic, but I had kept my own feelings locked away for so long that I wasn't used to facing them. I sighed faintly. Well, I had to start sometime, no time like the present.  
  
"Kei," I whispered faintly and saw his ears twitch slightly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak when I heard Kohana's triumphant laugh and knew that we had reached the castle. I sighed again.  
  
"Later," I replied and as he came to a stop, I quickly pushed myself off his back. Before he could ask me anything, and before I had to face another awkward moment, I hurried up into the room I shared with Maeko, and away from him, for now. Deep inside, I knew that I couldn't avoid him forever, but for a few hours to straighten my mind seemed like a good idea. 


	21. Words of Wisdom

AN: Okay, here's chapter 21, which I decided to write the same day as 20 cause I got a bunch of GREAT reviews. As such, I've decided to dedicate the next three chapters to Del, Dia, and Tiranth, because you guys just rock! I get excited when I see you've reviewed and I haven't even read the review yet!!  
  
Del- I could just see you standing there, hand on one hip, finger pointing at each of them and yelling. *laugh*I think you made Kaemon cry *glances under her bed* or are those allergies, who knows :P  
  
Dia- *dies laughing at the demented cheerleader in love comment*  
  
Tiranth- *removes a few pins and needles* Oh come on, admit it, suspense makes everything worth while. I hate when things come completely easy to a character, then the story bores me. Intrigue, excitement, suspense, and the problems of real life give flavor to a tale ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, another thing, I found the most adorable thing in a dollar store the other day. It's a little bear on a keychain ring, and get this, not only is it lilac colored (aka light purple) but it has a small rose on its collar!! Of course I bought it, and now it's hanging proudly from the zipper of my backpack!! Very much the fashion for students back home, to wear keychain animals on their backpacks, now if I could only find an IY plushie one!! *le sigh*  
  
Last but not least, I have caught up with all my IY episodes up to 122 *le sigh*, AND I finally got my copy of the second IY movie in the mail yesterday and watched it. OMG! I think that sums it up, anyone who has seen it knows what I'm talking about. Now I'm all excited about the third movie, because I've been hearing rumors on the Internet about a 3rd uber powerful sword, a SISTER for Inuyasha/Sess, AND clips of IY's mother and father! Real animation, not that art that we saw of his father in the early episodes. Oh, the trauma that I can't see any of it till next year, but I will be strong!! Anyone have comments? Information? Tickets that I can buy to Japan to see it? *laugh*  
  
Disclaimer: *yawns and mumbles* I don't own, lease, rent, yadda yadda yadda. I don't own anything pertaining to IY, accept the things I have rightfully purchased *holds up some knickknacks* Got it?  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Maeko was kneeling on her futon, sorting through her bag, obviously looking for something. She gave me a quick glance, before realizing something was wrong and turned her attentions to me, which was the last thing I wanted. I plopped down on my futon and laid back with a sigh.  
  
"Don't ask." I said softly and she moved closer, a smile on her face.  
  
"When you say it like that, you make it very difficult for me not to. Can I ask at least if you're alright?"  
  
Something about the way she spoke made every instinct inside scream out to confide in her, maybe she could help me sort through all this, after all she was first of all a woman, second his sister, and third probably in a similar boat. I sighed again, and stared up at the ceiling mutely. Normally I was the confidant, the one that everyone turned to with their problems, and I was always fine with that. Reversely I always felt a burden if I needed to talk to someone, that I was troubling them with matters that they didn't need to be troubled with.  
  
"If you wish to speak, it is not a bother," she said softly, as if she could hear my thoughts. I smiled and turned my head to look at her, as she grinned.  
  
"Your empathy is a power, but empathy is also something that seems to be a part of a miko's work, always ready to help those who look in need. Now what is troubling you? I can tell, your eyes give you away."  
  
I sighed again, and realized I was doing that a lot. "It's about your brother," I began and felt the flame of excitement rise up from around her. I almost shut up right then and there, but I kept in mind that she was 16, no matter what her training, boy talk is always boy talk, throughout the ages.  
  
"He. Well he confessed something to me today, and now it's got my whole body in some sort of whirlwind. I know he's expecting an answer from me, and I know it's only right that I give him one, but I don't know how. I'm not-I'm not very good with this," I said reluctantly and after a moment took a good look at her face, expecting to see the giddy look of a girl, but I was met with a very older, more serious and mature face. She had her eyes closed, very pensive, and remained silent for a moment.  
  
"What is your answer?"  
  
I sighed again, and turned my head back to face the ceiling once more, "I'm not even sure I know. It's like I'm at war with myself. My heart keeps saying these ridiculously exciting things, and my head just keeps reminding me that the last time I listened to my heart, I almost died." I saw her start from the corner of my eye.  
  
"I fell in love, when I wasn't much younger than you, to the only person I had ever met that I couldn't read with my empathy, and he betrayed me. I'm still not sure why I lived, because every breath I took, every heartbeat I had, I wished were my last. I guess my own stupid survival instinct saved me, but to do so, I buried all those painful memories of him deep inside. Last night your brother forced me to face them, face them after almost 8 years of holding them inside. It was like a giant weight had lifted from my shoulders, or a light turning on inside. Where I could ignore everything I couldn't see, now I see all too well, and I don't know what to do."  
  
Maeko nodded slowly, "But you didn't answer my question," she said softly. I turned my head again to look at her, confused.  
  
"Do you return my brother's feelings?"  
  
"Right now Maeko, I'm worried that what feelings I do have, are born from the wrong reasons. Gratitude, admiration, and even worse, this bond your uncle told us about. I don't want to love your brother because I have to, I want to love him because I want to." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Maeko smiled, and rose to her feet.  
  
"I think you've found your answer," she said, and she couldn't keep the joy from shining in her eyes, as she turned and headed for the door. She paused a moment, "I'll make sure you have some time to yourself, but enjoy it while you can, I doubt I can keep Kohana away for long." She laughed softly and left the room, softly closing the door behind her.  
  
I stared at her exit, my own words still ringing in my head, and the feeling they brought still shimmering in my heart. But what did it mean? Could I really risk it again? I was young before, I wasn't sure I would have the strength to face it again. After all, what good could come of this. Eventually I would have to go home, once we found out where those creatures were coming from, and I knew he wouldn't go back with me. Would I just be setting myself up for another heartbreak, if I admitted my feelings.  
  
Suddenly, realization dawned on me, causing me to smile, and a sense of familiarity came over me. Perhaps, there was one person I could speak to, someone who could help me through this, someone who had gone through it herself. I quickly scrambled to my feet and dashed out of the room, my bare feet thudding softly on the wooden floor as I ran down the corridor. As I rounded a corner, a figure rose up in front of my and I quickly began paddling my feet backwards. As fortune would have it, the one person I was looking for appeared before me.  
  
"Kagome-sama," I gasped, and quickly bowed, "Please, I need your help!"  
  
She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up, "What happened?!" her voice was that of any mother, at the possible news that their child was hurt. I blinked for a second and shook my head.  
  
"I'm sorry for startling you, but I need to speak to you," I said. She glanced over her shoulder, "I'm supposed to see Sesshomaru in a few minutes with Inuyasha, can we speak later?" I grabbed her hand, looking pleadingly into her eyes.  
  
"Please Kagome," I said softly. She took one look at my face, and quickly whisked me into a nearby empty room, that looked like it hadn't been used for many years. She closed the door, and placed a seal across the hinge.  
  
"There, that'll give us some privacy and keep Inuyasha from finding us for a little." She said before turning to face me.  
  
"What is wrong Francesca," she said softly. I paused a moment, loosing the sudden bit of courage that I had gained in my inspiration.  
  
'She's got better places to be,' nagged my conscious and I quickly spat out, "How did you know?"  
  
"How did I know?" she repeated, tilting her head to the side curiously.  
  
I took a deep breath, and in one long sentence said, "HowdidyouknowthatyoulovedInuyasha?"  
  
~~*~~ (3rd Person, nearby)  
  
"Now where did your mother disappear t-achoo!" Inuyasha said, sneezing loudly. Keitaro glanced at his father curiously, never in his whole life had he known him to be sick, and especially never sneezed.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I think someone's talking about m-achoo. No, now I-achoo. Blast it, it has to be your moth-achoo!"  
  
~~*~~ (Okay, back to me now!)  
  
She blinked at me in surprise, before crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I think you had better explain what you mean," she said softly and I sighed. I had hoped she'd just give me an answer, and solve my problems. Wishful thinking, that would have been TOO easy!  
  
I whispered, "How did you know that taking the chance to love him, even if you might lose him to Kikyou or even to time, was worth it?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "I didn't. I didn't even think of it. All I knew was that I loved him, and I wanted to be with him for as long as I could be. Back then, traveling over the country, fighting whatever Naraku threw in our way, I never thought much of the future beyond the next exam. I treasured every moment I had with him, because I didn't know what would happen next. As for being worth it, when you love someone, and truly love them, anything is worth it. Even if things don't turn out the way you want, being in love sometimes is worth all the bad."  
  
"Even the worst pain?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at me, before smiling gently.  
  
"Even that, though you feel like you can't go on anymore. That's what always amazed me about my feelings for Inuyasha, the odds were against me, there was Kikyou and my 'normal life' back in Tokyo, or the chance that either he or I would die the next day, and yet love still grew, on those dusty roads and blood soaked grounds. Through injuries and heartache, it still found a way to us. Love is hope, Francesca, the hope that lives within each of us, the hope for something better. Don't forget that, and never lose hope." She stepped forward and hugged me, and it was like being back in my own mother's arms, safe and comforted. I smiled and returned the hug.  
  
"Thank you Kagome," I whispered and she released me.  
  
"Oh, and one more little piece of advise Francesca, sometimes you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet," she said with a smile. I blinked and nodded, "I've heard that phrase before, but never really understood it."  
  
"It means that if you feel for my son, the way I know he feels for you, then perhaps you should get the point across to Kaemon. He can be a little thick-headed and stubborn sometimes," she said with a smile. I blinked in surprise, and she winked.  
  
"News travels very quickly," she replied to my unspoken comment, "and Rin greeted me this morning," she added for a final explanation. I nodded, "Thank you for your help Kagome-sama," I said softly, bowing as she turned, removed the seal and stepped out of the room, closing it behind her.  
  
~~*~~ (3rd person again)  
  
"Kagome," she heard called and saw Inuyasha walking towards her. "I've been looking all over for y-" he began as his mate stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oy Kagome?" he asked softly and quickly fell silent as she pressed her lips to his in a soft sweet kiss, which after the surprise wore away, he returned just as sweetly.  
  
"Whatever I did, remind me to do it again," he said with a sly grin on his face, "You haven't kissed me like that in a while, what's the occasion?"  
  
Kagome smiled secretly before whispering, "Hope." She kissed him again, just as sweet before stepping back, taking his hand and walking with him down the corridor to the main room.  
  
"Hope? What's that mean?" he asked curiously, just a touch of his old tone of voice seeping in, that annoyed slight whine that she loved so much.  
  
'Gambatene Francesca' she thought with a smile.  
  
((AN: I was gonna stop here, but I can give you guys another page or two before I fall asleep))  
  
~~*~~ (Camera pans back to Francesca)  
  
I glanced out into the corridor, looking both ways to make sure no one saw me, and hurried back to my room. I knew what I had to do, next problem, how to do it. I closed the door behind me and did what I always did back home when I was stressed and needed to seriously think, I put on music. I pulled out my Discman and clipped the ear cuffs to my ears, hitting the play button. A few slow soft love songs filled my ears and I quickly panned through them, I needed something upbeat, to dance to , and burn away the anxiety around me so I could think. Soft guitar filled my ears, that quickly picked up to a fast beat and I smiled. I loved this song.  
  
My eyes closed, I lifted my hands above my head and shook my hips to the beat, tossing my head to the bass, and let my feet do the rest. It was a popular song, that fit me perfectly, talking about giving into love, and devoting yourself to another person. ((AN: That's how I interpret the lyrics. Those of you who are confused, next chapter I'll reveal the song)). Most of all, it spoke of uncertainty, and hope, and that's what I loved the most about it. As I danced, I felt my spirits soar, my courage rise and I knew what I had to do. I spun around, my foot caught on the strap of my bag just as the song ended and sent me sprawling to the ground.  
  
I laughed at my own clumsiness and opened my eyes, when I saw a pair of bare feet before me. My eyes paned up as bare feet, became red pants, and a white undershirt, and black silver streaked hair.  
  
"Oh merda," I swore under my breath as I looked Keitaro in the eyes. Kohana sat on his shoulders, her own eyes wide.  
  
"Um, how much-" I began and his face turned as red as his pants.  
  
"All of it," he said honestly and Kohana piped up, "Nee-san, where did you learn to dance like that?!"  
  
I smiled nervously, "Um, lots of people dance like that where I come from, and its fun for me. Though I normally don't dance in front of others," I said as my voice trailed off. Kohana smiled.  
  
"I like it Nee-san, you should dance tomorrow at the dinner!" she chirped and I stared at her.  
  
"I don't think I should Kohana, the youkai might not like it, because that's now how people dance here." I said.  
  
"It can be your present to Onii-san" she said and Keitaro gave her a stern look, which she ignored, "Everyone is supposed to bring him a present tomorrow, cause the dinner is for him. Maybe you can dance!"  
  
I stared at the small girl and a smile lit up on my face. Without knowing it, she had solve my problem in that one innocent sentence. I glanced at Keitaro, "What do you think?"  
  
I looked at me a second, and then down at his feet, "I thought it was a very lovely dance, I would be honored if you dance for me tomorrow." Perfect. I spread my arms out, as if I were holding a skirt, and curtseyed, "As my lord wishes," I said playfully and watched the flush rise up his cheeks.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," he said, before turning those deep eyes to me, "There's something I have to resolve first." With that he turned and walked away, Kohana obliviously happy to be riding so high.  
  
I stared at them, still completely floored by what had just happened. This must be my lucky day, Kagome helped answer my biggest question and Kohana gave me the perfect solution. I was on cloud 9! Wait a second, how was I going to dance to a song that was only on a burnt CD from the 21st century, in 15th century Japan. That could be a problem.  
  
'Rin!' I thought, she probably knew this castle better than Sesshomaru, she could help me. I dropped my player on my futon and ran out the door, skidding to a quick stop as I saw a figure in black gliding down the outside corridor. Megahna! I quickly turned on my heel and began walking in the opposite direction. Rin had to be that way!  
  
AN: I know, too short, but I promise the REALLY big and juicy one comes out tomorrow! I love Labor Day, I love any holiday that gives me time to write!! Enjoy and of course, the traditional beg and plead *falls to her knees* PLEASE!! Read and Review!! 


	22. A plan unfolds

AN: I know I said these chapters are dedicated to Del, Dia and Tiranth, but I'm adding a new name, pruningshears because she has been a great and enthusiastic reviewer to me for so long, and because her last review gave me ideas for some of the material in this chapter. So for everyone who wanted to know more about Francesca's family-read on!  
  
Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, I was kidnapped for the afternoon by one of my housemates who thought I spent too much time in front of the computer *crosses arms* Feh!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own bumkiss, I'm a poor, broke, struggling to pay my rent college student who is desperately awaiting her financial aid check *prays to the postman*  
  
Chapter 22  
  
It took some effort, mostly because all the servants were extremely busy with preparations for tomorrow's dinner, and preparing rooms for the guests, but I finally found one who knew where Rin was. I felt rather foolish, running around like this, and probably scaring them as well, but if my idea was going to work, I needed to get ready and time was running out.  
  
I found Rin looking over some bolts of materials, and she smiled as I entered.  
  
"Perfect, I was just going to send for you, what do you think of this color for your kimono for tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually Rin, I need to speak to you, alone," I said softly and she nodded, motioning to a servant who bowed and quickly scurried out. She took a seat gracefully on the floor and suddenly I could see that she had indeed grown up in this life, she carried herself as I imagined a noblewoman would, without the arrogance and superiority that they might have.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned and I shook my head. "No, actually," I began to laugh, surprising myself," everything is wonderful, which is why I need to speak to you. I promised Keitaro I would dance for him tomorrow night, at the dinner. But, I have two problems, the music is from my time, and I have no way of playing it here."  
  
Rin looked pensive for a moment, before a thought crossed her mind, "I know, Father always brings in the most skilled musicians in his land for these big events. It's almost as much of a power and prestige show for him as the duels he takes on. I know they arrived this morning, perhaps you can speak to them and see if they can help you out."  
  
"But I have no written music-" I began and she shook her head, "Believe me, this is not a problem. Father is always hosting some foreign power or another, and they always wish to hear music from their home. These musicians are amazing in the way they can hear a tune, any tune, and know how to play it. Show them your music, perhaps they can do the same."  
  
"Rin, you are a genius," I exclaimed and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Why thank you. What was your other problem?"  
  
I laughed, because the words seemed so odd for me to say," I haven't a thing to wear." She smiled and clapped her hands quickly, summoning the servant who was just in the room.  
  
"We were just discussing that," she said, and I shook my head, "No, I can't dance something from my-land in clothing from here, it would look out of place. I need something that I would wear there. But we don't have much time."  
  
"Lady," spoke up the servant, a young woman probably no older than me, "That will not be a problem," she said before blushing and looking away.  
  
Rin nodded, "Megahna often makes impossible and irrational clothing requests of her seamstresses that need to be completed in a short time. They work fast and are excellent at what they do." I nodded and looked around, "Do you have some pape-parchment, and maybe something to write with?"  
  
Both were quickly summoned and I looked worriedly at the brush, I had never tried drawing with a brush before. I carefully dipped it in the ink, and drew out the clothing I would need. The servant looked at it, and her eyes widened.  
  
"But Lady, this-" she blushed and I also flushed with embarrassment, but Rin quickly spoke up, "You heard Francesca-sama, this is the customary clothing for dance in her land, and it would be improper for her to present this dance in anything but such."  
  
"Yes hime-sama," the servant whispered meekly, "What would the Lady like the color to be?"  
  
I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. I did want it to be in red, but it seemed almost too flashy, too much. I eyed the red fabric laid out on the table before me, and fingered it gently. It was the same color as Keitaro's robes, and felt just as soft and warm.  
  
"The Lady has good taste," the servant commented and Rin laughed softly. I blinked at her as she smiled, "It's fire rat fur." I stared down at it, gently rubbing it between my fingers. The servant watched me a moment, then turned and reached into a large chest, pulling out a neatly folded pile of red material. She laid it over the fire rat cloth and smiled.  
  
"I cannot make your clothing from the fire rat, however this material is the same color and texture, and I have enough to make both items you have requested, in fact if I may," she took up the brush and made a few quick lines.  
  
"I know perhaps this varies from your native dress, but if the Lady would permit me, I think this dress would make you the envy of all the court assembled, without causing too much uproar."  
  
I stared at the drawing, and a smile crept up on my lips, "This is perfect, thank you!" She smiled, and bowed, "Anything to help the Lady," she said, and gathered up the material and hurried out of the room.  
  
Rin lead me to the room where the musicians were, tuning up their instruments. We had passed by my room where I had picked up my Discman and they all gathered around, tilting their heads to the cuffs as I played the song. After a moment, they bowed their heads together, speaking softly. Their leader, perhaps the oldest of the gathering bowed before speaking.  
  
"Lady, such magic we have never seen before, but such music we can play." I sighed softly, a great weight taken off my shoulders.  
  
"Perhaps the Lady will permit us to hold onto her magical box for the rest of the day, so that we may further study this song, and prepare to our fullest."  
  
"Oh, of course," I said, and showed him how to turn it on, and how to reach the right song. He bowed again, "I shall return this to you before the sun rests tonight," he said solemnly. I bowed as well, and felt much better than I had in a long time. "Please, make sure you keep this hidden from Lord Keitaro until tomorrow, it is a surprise." He nodded, "Oh Lady, one more question if I may. There is a woman who sings in the magical box, but we have non who understand her speech."  
  
I nodded, "Aye, the speech is of my land, and I will be the one singing it." He nodded, "As the Lady wishes," he said bowing, and something behind his tone caught my attention.  
  
"Do not worry sir, I can sing well enough, and I promise I will not embarrass your great talents with horrible singing," I said softly and he looked shocked.  
  
"Lady, I would never speak-" he began and I smiled. "I am not offended, any musician true to his craft would think such things. I myself learned how to play an instrument, and sing with a group once. I understand what you were thinking and you were correct in doing so, that is how I know you will treat my request with the utmost care, because your profession is so precious to you."  
  
He bowed again, and I in return, and left them to their work. Rin walked beside me silently, "All this work, just to tell Keitaro something. Are you sure that perhaps just telling him isn't the better way?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, he specifically asked for my dance, and besides he will understand the meaning in the dance, and perhaps only he will understand it."  
  
She shook her head, "I don't understand it, of that I am certain, but to each their own. If you'll excuse me, I have to go finish some things." I nodded and started to bow, but she laughed warmly and quickly hugged me.  
  
"So much bowing, I told you that you don't have to be so formal with me," she said chuckling before releasing me. I nodded and she left. I made my own way back to my room, having become quite familiar with the surroundings, and I slid the door open, eager to get some quiet time to myself, for however long it would last. The sight that awaited me when I opened that door, was something I wasn't expecting. Maeko and Naoko, arms wrapped around each other, exchanging what looked like a very intense kiss. I coughed politely.  
  
Maeko flushed furiously and pulled away from Naoko's embrace like she was stung and he just stared at me.  
  
"We weren't-"Maeko quickly defended and I smiled, closing the door behind me.  
  
"Easy there, I'm not saying anything," I whispered, "Just be glad that I wasn't Keitaro, or your parents." She blushes deeper and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Francesca-sama," Naoko began and I lifted a hand to silence him. "Naoko, you don't have to say anything. You forget, I come from a different time and place, and so my views of right and wrong are much different than yours. And this isn't wrong, for two people who love each other." They both blinked at me, and I laughed.  
  
"I noticed it before, I was actually wondering how you managed to keep it from everyone."  
  
Maeko blushed, "We are always working together, so his scent on me was never questioned by my family." I nodded and took my seat on my futon, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Maeko looked relieved, and Naoko bowed, but I just laughed softly, "Just be a little more careful next time. You can't be that lucky all the time, just let me know how I can help."  
  
They both looked a little flustered and speechless for a moment before Naoko gently kissed Maeko tenderly, "I best return to my room, before Kaemon comes looking for me, I will see you this evening." Maeko nodded shyly and watched him leave, slowly sitting down on her futon as the door closed with a sigh.  
  
I just watched the younger woman, a smile on my face, and the warmth that ran over my skin like water. For all the hell that being an Empath had caused me over the years, my greatest reward for my trials was to be able to experience love through someone else. Being around those truly in love was like the feeling of a warm blanket on a cold night, comforting and serene. It was the only thing I treasured about my abilities, especially after I closed off my heart and forbid myself from even feeling that for myself.  
  
A soft knock sounded on our door, and Maeko responded before me. It slid open and I saw Keitaro standing there, looking-well, looking rather like a lost puppy for lack of a better analogy. I smiled softly and Maeko nodded motioning for him to enter.  
  
"I-I wish to speak to Francesca alone for a little, if that is alright with you Sister." Maeko nodded quickly, "I will keep watch of Kohana then, I'm sure she's driving someone crazy by now."  
  
Now it was I who watched the door close, before looking to Keitaro, who seemed unnaturally shy. I motioned for him to come and sit, which he did, on his sister's futon.  
  
"What's troubling you Kei," I asked softly and saw his ears twitch at my voice.  
  
"I-" he paused for a moment before speaking clearly, as if he had to truly gather courage to speak to me, "I wished to spend some time with you, before all this madness starts. I know that tonight and all of tomorrow it will be difficult to speak with you without everyone keeping eyes and ears on me. Is it alright with you?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, I could tell that he was just as nervous about all this as me. Watching him there, his hands resting on his knees, his body very stiff, I realized that he was completely new to this, to courting, to even having a woman around to speak with that wasn't of some sort of relationship to him, and I knew he didn't like feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I said softly, and he looked away for a moment.  
  
"I wanted to hear more about your life-over there," he replied so softly that I almost didn't understand him.  
  
"Kei, you have my memories, you don't have to ask me anything you don't already know," I said and he snapped at me, his eyes burning gold.  
  
"I know that, and I- I don't like it. I want to hear from you. It's not natural to have all this in my head, I should only know what you want me to know, so I want to hear you say it. I want to be able to court you, like a normal person." My eyes widened at this, I never thought he would feel that way, that perhaps he would treasure our special circumstances, as an advantage. But then again, isn't that what he wanted the most, to be normal.  
  
"Alright," I said, sitting comfortably, "What do you want to know?" His eyes still burned with anxiety, which could almost be mistaken for anger, as he mumbled.  
  
"I was thinking about what you told me this morning, about how you always followed my parent's adventures, but you have never spoken about your own family. I-I would like to know about them," he whispered.  
  
I felt shocked," My family?" He nodded slowly and looked off to the side, "I'm sure they must be worried about you by now, do you think of them?"  
  
I smiled softly, and nodded, "I think of them often, look." I leaned over to reach into my backpack and pull out the small plastic flipbook of pictures that I always carried with me. He moved closer to me, "Oh! Miniature portraits!" I smiled, "They're called photos, and they can be made into all sorts of sizes. These are called wallet sized, because they fit into wallets, what we call coin purses." I flipped it open, and pulled out the last family portrait we had taken, now starting to yellow with time on the edges.  
  
"This was taken when I was 11, the last time we took a picture together," I said and handed it to him. He stared at it intensely, not moving in the least as if he did, they would disappear. "You look so different," he finally said, looking from the picture to my face and back again. I smiled, "Yes, I suppose that growing up changes you some," but he shook his head," No, your eyes."  
  
I blinked confused, "Your eyes in this picture are young, and there's a life in them, joy. Your eyes now don't look like that anymore."  
  
I flinched, as if he had reached out and slapped me. He just watched my reaction before his own eyes narrowed, and they began to glow, "He did that to you, didn't he? He took your joy, and your happiness from you, didn't he?!" The air around him became so hot, that I began to find it hard to breath. I reached over and placed my hand on his, "No, he didn't. I mean, he was part of it, but there were a great many things else that did it." He watched me a moment, before looking down at the picture.  
  
"Your mother and father?" he asked, touching the two adult faces with the tip of his finger. I nodded, and he glanced at me curiously, "You have the same eyes as your mother, but you have your father's face." I smiled, "So I'm told." He looked at them again, "But your hair, isn't like theirs."  
  
I nodded, "My father's father had red hair, rather like Shippou's actually, but my father's mother had blond hair, like my father. I got the brown from my mother, and the red from my father, and-" I lifted some of my hair with the back of my hand, letting it fall over one shoulder. He looked confused, "But your father didn't have the red," he began, and I smiled, "Oh, but he did. You can't see in that picture, because he used to shave, but when he grew hair on his face, it was really red. He looked funny." I laughed softly. He glanced down at the photograph with a surprised look on his face, and touched the third face. "Your brother?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Yes, my younger brother, he'll be turning 22 soon. " I leaned forward, resting on my hands and knees as I looked at the picture. My cheek brushed the material of his sleeve, and a waft of his smell tickled my nose. I smiled softly, and that new warm feeling rushed over me. I blinked quickly and focused on the picture.  
  
"He looks so little in that picture, but in actually he's taller than I am, and really skinny. He probably stands just a little taller than you, " I turned my head to look at Keitaro, who seemed to be studying the picture very intently, as if he was trying to see something else.  
  
"What happened to them? Did they die?" he whispered and I blinked in surprise.  
  
"No, no they're all very alive."  
  
"Then why do you not have more portraits, newer ones," he asked, turning his head to look at me. I smiled faintly, "I do, but not of all of us together." The look in his eyes didn't seem to understand, so I leaned back on my knees, sitting up.  
  
"In my world, sometimes families break up, because the parents cannot stand to be in each other's presence without arguing. Sometimes they split apart, because all the fighting does is hurt the children," I whispered.  
  
"Mates who can leave each other?" he asked, and I nodded, "Yes, we don't have such a strong bond as youkai do I guess."  
  
"And your mother and father decided such a thing?"  
  
I nodded, "In the middle of the whole thing with - with him. I was 16 when they decided it. But I was luckier than some children, my father stayed in the same town, and I could see him whenever I wanted, so it was alright. And it didn't bother me so much, because I was tired of them fighting all the time, tired of all the anger. It was like coming home from a battle to find the enemy in your own home. I was always fighting with my empathy, and never able to find peace."  
  
Keitaro looked down at the picture, and before I knew what was happening, he moved towards me with lightening speed, and was swept up in his arms. He held me close and whispered in my ear, "Never, never would I leave you like that."  
  
I stared over his shoulder, completely in shock. He hugged me close to his chest, as if he were the one afraid that I'd leave him behind.  
  
"Kei," I whispered softly and he came to, releasing me, a bright flush on his face. I just stared at him, as he looked away.  
  
"Forgive me, that wasn't right," he stammered and I shook my head, "It's alright, I'm not mad." I reached over and grabbed the pictures, and this time decided to surprise him. I turned around and let myself fall backwards into his chest.  
  
"Francesca?"  
  
"Ah, much more comfortable, and this way, I can see the pictures as well to explain them," I said warmly. He felt tense behind me, before moving his legs so that they rested comfortably to either side of me. I turned the book to the next page, with a picture of two identical little girls.  
  
"These are my salvation," I said softly, and he looked down at them, confused. "Your salvation?" "They were born a few years after I started my university schooling, to one of my best friends. I think when they were born, some hope was born with me. I love them like they were my own," I smiled down at the picture, and felt a pain in my heart, at the distance that was now between us.  
  
Kei's free arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, "You will see them again, I promise you." I smiled and quickly wiped at my eyes as I turned to the next pictures, more recent snapshots that I took with my camera of my parents and my brother. Kei simply smiled and held me close as I talked about my life, growing up in so many different places, of my friends and my life until I came to Tokyo. He didn't say a word, just listened, and I could feel the warmth of his smile cover me. It was the first time, in a long time, that I felt completely at peace, like the world and all our troubles were behind us.  
  
Of course it was too good to be true, because we heard footsteps approaching, and Kei whispered, "I think that's for us." I sighed and painfully moved away from him, rising to my feet just as the door slid open. There was a servant there, kneeling beside the doorframe.  
  
"Lord Keitaro, Lady," she paused and I knew my name was strange on her tongue, "Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in the main room," Keitaro nodded and she shut the door, and hurried away. I glanced at him, "What could your uncle want?"  
  
He shrugged and rose to his feet, "I don't know, but we should go and find out." He started walking towards the door and I stepped forward quickly and slipped my hand into his. He paused and glanced back at me, his eyes traveling down to where our hands were joined, before he smiled and continued walking, his hand tightly clasped in mine.  
  
AN: Ignore the fact that I made a chapter break and keep reading ^_^ 


	23. The day of the feast

Chapter 23  
  
We walked like that, hand in hand down the corridor, and all around me everything seemed to stop and watch us, and just barely outside the realm of my hearing, I swore I could hear whispers, directed at us. I lifted my head a little higher, and walked proudly. This surge of pride surprised me, and thrilled me at the same time. We stopped in front of the large sliding doors that I recognized from dinner the night before. A servant knelt beside the door and slid it open. Kei walked in first and I followed just behind me. Sesshomaru sat before a pile of scrolls and for a second I had a double vision of him dressed in a suit, with a pair of glasses, going over business papers and it seemed just as natural. I blinked in surprise, and my vision cleared.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha knelt nearby on cushions and as we entered they looked at us, down at our hands, then each other with a shared look. I blushed, and expected Keitaro to move his hand, but instead he gripped it tighter. I felt a surge of warmth flood through me then, and something else, excitement. He had just acknowledged me in front of his parents. I squeezed his hand in return, and sat beside him, opposite his parents. I noticed that his hand never left mine, even as we waited for Sesshomaru to look up from his scrolls.  
  
"Um, excuse me," I whispered, "Are we waiting for the others?" Kagome nodded and as if on cue, the door slid open and Maeko, Naoko and Kaemon walked in. I smiled at them and while the first two returned my smile, Kaemon did not. His eyes locked on my hand, and he gave his cousin a glaring look, but said nothing, taking a place next to his brother. Maeko carried Mistero, the black fire cat we had found in the forest. I chose the name, and had taken to calling him that in my own head. In Italian it meant mystery, and for now, that's what he was to us, a mystery. He looked better, and I noticed that Maeko had removed his bandages. Kirara walked at Maeko's heels and when they sat, she instantly took a seat next to Mistero, who didn't seem to mind in the least.  
  
It was a few minutes before Sesshomaru spoke again, finally looking up.  
  
"I have recently received word that there may be someone who can help you in your search for the origins of these creatures," he said firmly, "There is a witch, who lives high in the mountains to the north, who is said to be the wisest being in the land, and that she may have the knowledge that you seek about these beings." "To the north," I whispered, and images of snow blew over me, a white curtain of cold that I felt in my skin. I looked up, and saw in the distance, slabs of cold grey stone, rising up from the drifts of snow, rising so high I could not see the pinnacle. I looked around, and all around me, all I saw was snow. I took a step back, and something brushed my foot, and I looked down. The withered, weather tanned skin of a human skull grinned up at me from his snowy grave, grinned maddeningly at me. There was a wild mess of hair that was tied atop his head, and just beside the scalp, I saw the glimmer of metal. The wind blew harder, and the snow flew away to reveal an arrow, embedded in his temple. I screamed.  
  
"Francesca!" I heard and blinked. Kei was kneeling beside me, his hands on my shoulders, "You're freezing!"  
  
Kagome hurried over, and looked me in the face, and in a strangely calm voice asked, "What did you see?"  
  
"See?" Kaemon spoke up, "But I thought she only felt things, now she can see things?!"  
  
"Shut up," Keitaro snapped at him, before looking back at me. I couldn't stop shivering, I could still feel the cold of the snow around me, the chill of that death. I felt something warm fall on my shoulders and saw Kei had removed his haori, and wrapped it around me.  
  
"I saw-" I shivered violently, "Snow, lots and lots of snow, and stone, and a dead man." I closed my eyes, and pulled the haori tighter around me.  
  
"When I touched one of those creatures, I saw flashes of something, I thought it was snow, but it passed by so quickly I wasn't sure, I think I just saw something more."  
  
Kagome looked at me, "Perhaps your experience with the creatures has touched you deeper than you may have realized. After all, they are creatures that feed on emotions, and you are a woman who can sense them." I shivered, the thought that they could have left their mark on me frightened me more than the vision.  
  
"Mother, enough. Can't you see she's upset," Keitaro said angrily, and I could sense his presence trying to wrap itself around me, protect me from everything.  
  
"No Kei, I can't ignore this, its something that will help us," I said, my voice shaking from the rattling in my jaw as I turned to Sesshomaru, who had not left his seat.  
  
"You said to the north, did they tell you where?"  
  
He nodded, "She lives near the peak of one of the highest mountains, a place where most men dare not go. It is said that she is mad from the things she knows, so much so that she can even see into the future. She has withdrawn herself from the world, because she cannot bear to see their fate."  
  
I nodded, "Then after the feast tomorrow we will leave," I said with a finality to my voice that told them, if they didn't agree, I would leave them behind. I couldn't wait any longer than that, no matter what they wanted. If I had to, I'd go alone, but something inside me was burning, burning to get out there and stop these things, before anyone else could get hurt.  
  
Everyone glanced at each other, and nodded, "Yes, we have been sitting here far too long," Kaemon agreed, and I smiled gratefully. Kagome looked nervously at Maeko who in turn glanced at Naoko. His head began to move when she answered, "Yes, at first sunrise we leave."  
  
Kagome sighed faintly, "If you are all decided to leave again, then I give you all my blessings for a second time for a successful and rewarding trip." She stood and left, Inuyasha following behind her. Maeko bit her lip and quickly followed her parents, leaving me with the men.  
  
"I wish to speak to Francesca alone," Sesshomaru said in that deep commanding voice. Only Keitaro hesitated moving until I gave him a reassured look, to which he frowned but nodded and left. I knew he wasn't far from the door.  
  
"What is your wish, after this journey has reached its end?" he asked me plainly and I glanced down at my hands, noticing the red material covering them.  
  
"That is a difficult decision to make. If it was asked of me perhaps a day earlier, I would have been easily able to give you an answer, but now things have changed, greatly."  
  
"So he has told you," he asked and I blushed. "Hai, he has."  
  
"And you have an answer for him?"  
  
I nodded, "Hai, but I plan on giving it to him tomorrow night. I don't want my answer to influence his decision of your answer any. It wouldn't be fair to him." He nodded, "A wise choice, I look forward to seeing his reaction." I blushed, "So do I, but I have to ask your permission for something."  
  
He nodded again and I whispered, "He has asked me to dance for him, as a gift. I agreed, but I thought I should inform you that the dance may be viewed as inappropriate by some of your guests."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, if it is a gift, they cannot argue too much, because it is not meant for them." I smiled and bowed, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama". He picked up one scroll and motioned with his other hand for me to leave, which I was glad to do. The door slid open before I could touch it, and I saw Keitaro leaning on a supporting pole across the corridor, his arms crossed before him.  
  
"Well, what did he want?"  
  
I smiled, "Just to ask me more questions about what I saw." He stepped forward to take my hand and I shook my head.  
  
"I have some things to take care of Kei, but I'll speak to you tomorrow, I promise." He looked surprised, "Tomorrow?" I nodded and quickly stepped forward on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, before hurrying off down the corridor, the feeling of his shock, and complete contentment at the kiss trailing behind me as I ran.  
  
Maeko had not returned to the room, and I carefully shut the door behind me. I had a lot of work to get done, and not much time to do it in.  
  
The rest of that night, and most of the next day, I simply ignored the world around me. Maeko returned later that night, telling me Kohana was disappointed I hadn't spent any time with her, so I told her that she could bring her by tomorrow, but other than that, tell no one to disturb me.  
  
True to her word, she brought the very excitable Kohana to the room, who immediately leapt into my arms.  
  
"Nee-san, I missed you!" she chirped and I smiled, "But you saw me yesterday."  
  
"Only for a minute, are you going to dance tonight?"  
  
"Hai Kohana, and I still need to practice, will you be good and watch me?"  
  
"Hai!" she said excitedly, and I smiled, "But no telling your brother, this is a big secret till tonight, alright?"  
  
"Alright Nee-san" she said and true to her word she sat there as quiet as a rock as I rehearsed the dance I was going to do. Her eyes grew as round as saucers as she grinned and clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh Nee-san, you sound so pretty," she said cheerfully and I blushed. "I'm not as good as the real singer, but I hope it will be good enough."  
  
"Oh, I know you will be, Keitaro is gonna be so happy!" she squealed and jumped up, "Sing something else, so I can dance too!" I laughed and thought, then began singing in Italian the theme song to a cartoon I loved when I was little, about a volleyball player ((AN: I don't think ANYONE knows what I'm talking about, but in Italy it's called "Mila e Shiro, due cuori nella pallavolo". I loved that cartoon!)) It was light and happy, and easy on my voice, which I had to save for tonight. Kohana spun around on her toes, trying to copy the way I had danced and I blushed.  
  
"No Kohana, you shouldn't dance like that," I said softly and she looked confused, "Why not?!"  
  
'Because your parents would have my head,' I thought and smiled, "Because it's a dance from my land, and only for grownups. Promise me you won't dance that anymore." She blushed and nodded, "Okay, but how do you dance to this song?"  
  
I grinned and quickly lifted her up in my arms, spinning her around and singing the theme again, swaying back and forth, improvising that with a waltz style step, and she laughed cheerfully.  
  
A knock on the door cut short our merriment, and Kohana jumped out of my arms to answer it. The servant I recognized from my visit with Rin the other day stood there, a small package in her hands. "Lady, it is finished," she said with a glow of pride and I stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Already?! You must have worked all night-" I began when I noticed the lines beneath her eyes. She had stayed up all night to finish it. She blushed, "It was nothing Lady, I took great joy in this work, because it is something special for you. You are a kind heart, and I am happy to make this for the one who will be our Lord's mate."  
  
I blushed deeply, "How do you know this?"  
  
She smiled, "All the servants love Lord Keitaro, some of us have grown up with him since he was a boy. He is a kind man, and we are happy to know that he has found the joy he deserves. So of course when we see he has brought a young woman with him, one that he looks upon with such eyes, we are excited for this event."  
  
I looked down at my hands, "I appreciate all this effort, but there is a chance that he may not become the new Lord, and there is a chance I may not become his mate. I am not from this land, and I may have to return to my home." The servant's face fell and I heard a gasp. 'Oh no,' I thought as I turned to see Kohana, tears streaking down her face.  
  
"You will leave me Nee-san," she whimpered, and before I could say anything, she took off running out the door.  
  
"Kohana!" I cried for her and ran after her as fast as I could. I knew I was no match for her speed, so I only hoped I had something on her endurance, after all, she was still a small child. She also left a clear path to follow through the foliage of the garden, and I finally caught up with her, beneath the limbs of a tall tree, curled up in the dirt and sobbing.  
  
"Oh Kohana," I whispered and she turned to look at me with angry eyes. "You lied to me nee-san, you said you wouldn't go away, but you're going to!"  
  
"Kohana, I might have to," I said gently. I couldn't lie to her, it wasn't fair and would only make the truth hurt more later.  
  
"But why? I thought you loved Kei-oniisan, I thought you loved me!" she cried and I fell to my knees beside her.  
  
"I do love you Kohana, and I do love your brother, but I love my own oniichan too, he's back where I come from, and I know he misses me too. And my ottosan and okaasan, they must miss me terribly. I don't know if I can go back at all, but I don't know if I can stay either."  
  
She sniffled and turned to curl up in my arms, "I don't want you to leave!" I sighed and kissed the top of her forehead, feeling the pain in my heart grow greater. "I know, and I don't want to leave either, but I may have to. I hope you won't hate me if I do." She looked up at me and shook her head, wiping her eyes, "I can't hate you nee-san," she said shyly and I smiled, picking her up in my arms and made my way back to the room, where the servant was still waiting. I carefully laid Kohana down on my futon, for she had fallen asleep crying in my arms, and sighed. It was difficult, I felt like I was being torn in two. The love of my family of blood, and the love of the family I had joined here pulled at me from opposite sides, and I wished I knew an easier way to deal with it.  
  
The servant pulled out the outfit and carefully held it up for me to inspect. I fingered the delicate stitching and smiled, "This is wonderful, thank you! I have just one more request, I need a plain cloak, something that will cover me completely." She smiled warmly and nodded, "I have just the thing, I will fetch it for you." I gathered the outfit in my arms as she whispered, "Good luck tonight Lady," before walking out the door. I carefully folded the outfit and hid it in my bag just as another knock caught my attention. There stood the man I recognized as the leader of the musicians. He smiled and held out my Discman, "We are ready, would you care to come and sample our talents?" I smiled and nodded, and followed him to the room where they were practicing. He sat down amongst his companions and were about to play when I stopped them, "What if someone hears you?"  
  
They smiled as one turned to me, "The walls have been sealed, no sound comes in or out, it was a special favor by the Lady Kagome." I nodded and closed my eyes as they began. The stringed instrument had been altered so that when he began plucking on the strings, they were brassy, almost exactly like the sounds from the CD. They had a percussion instrument, that began on the beat, and a rattle type instrument that another shook. Another man played a pipe, and cued in precisely. At my part, I grinned and began to sing. I could see the look on their faces that they were impressed, and I blushed, but kept my concentration on the song, keeping my tone as close to the original as I could. They were truly amazing, improvising sounds for instruments I knew they didn't know. A string instrument had been altered to produce a violin type style for those parts, and a snare drum style instrument as well. As the pipe faded away, they all looked up at me. I felt flustered, and excited. It would work, it would work perfectly  
  
I bowed to them, "Thank you, all of you. That was perfect! I cannot thank you enough!" They smiled and bowed in return, "You are very welcome," they replied, and I hurried back to the room. Everything was falling into place perfectly. I turned a corner just as something large and black appeared before me. I fell backwards to avoid running into them, and looked up into the ice cold eyes of Megahna.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she sniffled, "I should have expected such foolish behavior from a creature like you." I stared at the floor, refusing to rise up to her challenge, refusing to let her ruin my good mood.  
  
"It seems that Keitaro has taken a fancy to you, or so the servants speak in the halls. A pity though," she said clucking her tongue.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know how dogs are, enjoy the attention while it lasts. Besides, if he foolishly accepts the offer my husband is giving him, he will be become quite the alliance tool. Whether they like it or not, the youkai lords of the other lands will be parading their daughters under his nose for his choosing, and men are so fickle, youkai men in particular. They cannot resist a woman in heat, no matter how they feel about her," she laughed coldly, "Oh, perhaps you are fortunate that he is only a hanyou, perhaps that horrible human blood in his veins may save him yet."  
  
I rose to my feet, my hands clenched at my sides, "You say hanyou as if it were a bad thing, but he has twice the power then you could ever hope. You are nothing but an old, dried up, ice cold bitch, who is just jealous that Keitaro is worth more than you could ever be, and that it will be his line, a line of human blood, that will out live yours." I glared at her, and let a smile cross my lips, "You know you will never have children to carry out your hatred, and it drives you mad!" She hissed and reached back to strike me, and I stood there, waiting for the blow, knowing I had no chance to dodge it.  
  
"No!" I heard cried out and saw a small ball of silver fly between us, and grab a hold of Megahna's arm. Kohana's eyes were bright golden, and her hand glowed a sickening green color as she suck her claws into Megahna's arm, causing her aunt to scream and fling her off. I ran backwards and caught her, cradling her to me as we both fell to the floor.  
  
"Nee-san" I heard whispered softly and Kohana was staring down at her hand, which reeked of death and sickness and I quickly moved my hand away from hers. I had see that before, only once. It was the same way Sesshomaru's hand looked when he tried to poison Inuyasha as they fought in their father's tomb.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and it wasn't long before I heard the rapid beating of feet on wood. He appeared before me, hair flying everywhere, and for a moment I felt the giddiness I had often felt watching the show, the excitement as he fought, or the laughter I felt when he proverbially put his foot in his mouth. He knelt before us and I handed him Kohana.  
  
"Megahna was going to hit me, and she attacked her, and her hand started doing this," I whispered, looking into his eyes, "She has Sesshomaru's poison attack, doesn't she?"  
  
He looked up at me, with those deep golden eyes that I had once loved to see and nodded, "My father had it as well, and it skipped me it seems". He tore a piece of his undershirt and wrapped it around his daughter's hand, careful not to touch it himself.  
  
"Ottosan, I feel funny," she whispered and he shushed her softly, "I know darling, its just your youkai abilities coming out. We're going to talk to you Uncle about this right now, and make you feel better," he said soothingly, carrying her away. The servants came out of their rooms, whispering and Megahna stood there, as her body absorbed the poison, and weakened her. I rose to my feet, and glared down at her, "You deserve it, every ounce of pain, you deserve it." I was so tempted to kick her, but the damage had been done. Instead I went back to my room, to wait. I sat out in the corridor, dangling my feet over the edge when I heard the playful giggle I was waiting for and Kohana came running forward, showing her once again, normal looking hand.  
  
"Nee-san, I'm all better," she said gleefully, and I smiled, accepting her into my arms as she curled up on my lap. Inuyasha walked up to me and took a seat beside me, staring out at the sun that had begun its descent.  
  
"Is she really okay," I asked him and he nodded, "Hai, I knew this day would be coming soon, but I wasn't sure what to expect. Keitaro never showed any sign of the poison attack, he seems to have followed closely in my footsteps, and I had prayed she wouldn't succumb to it, but she has, and now she has to learn to accept it, and learn to use it."  
  
I looked down at Kohana, who seemed oblivious to the conversation, "It is my fault, I angered Megahna, but I couldn't help myself, she was speaking badly of Keitaro."  
  
He smiled warmly, "Nothing you could have said or done would have been out of line. Megahna is an evil woman that not even my brother deserves. She has never thought highly of me, and now she has turned her attentions to my children when she thinks my brother isn't listening. But he most certainly is, and one day she will take the wrong step. I only hope to be around to see the day he finally gives her what she truly deserves." I nodded.  
  
"Well, it's time to prepare for the dinner, and I'm sure the other guests will be arriving soon. I know Kagome and Maeko are probably in the baths right now, you should join them, so they can help you prepare for tonight, I'm sure you want to look your best." He smiled slyly and I blushed. It was very awkward, discussing such things with him, about his own son.  
  
"Alright," I handed him Kohana, and stood. "Thank you again," I said before taking off for the baths.  
  
~~*~~ (Third person)  
  
Inuyasha watched the young woman hurry away, and looked down at his daughter, who simply stared out at the surroundings.  
  
"No thank you," he whispered, "And good luck."  
  
Kohana glanced up at him curiously, "Ottosan, why did you say thank you?" He smiled and lifted her up on his shoulder, "Never you mind that, come on Kohana, you stink and need a good bath." She hit him on the head, "I do not stink!" she said indignantly and giggled as he lead her away.  
  
AN: I know, I promised the song by now, but I got sidetracked at everyone running through the plot!! I couldn't help it!! Anyway, two chapters of 10 pages each should make you guys happy. It's 1 AM I have an EARLY class tomorrow morning and I'm already up much later than I planned. I will try desperately to get the dance scene out tomorrow, I PROMISE!! 


	24. The Dance

AN: At long last, the chapter you've been begging and pleading for, okay not quite. But here it is, the infamous dance! I apologize ahead of time if I start laxing in chapter releases but since I just started school and have a TON of papers and reading to get done this year, I might only get to post on the weekends. That doesn't mean I won't be carrying around my trusty notebook and writing between classes *laugh*. Just letting everyone know!  
  
I know I haven't done specific review comments, and I promise it will be on my next chapter, but I've spent so much time plotting and planning this dance, that I haven't had time to answer the reviews!  
  
BTW, I did a little sketch on my Paint program of the costume. It's a horrid drawing, but what can you do on such a small program. Anyway, I hope it gives you guys a better idea if my description doesn't! Take out the spaces. ladyariana . 4mg . com/ fo.jpg  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Night fell and my excitement grew ten fold. All around the servants were bustling around, making all the last minute preparations. The air was thick with anxiety. I stared at my outfit, spread out neatly on my futon and beside it, the cloak I had requested.  
  
My hair was wrapped up in a bun, keeping the wet locks from my skin as I carefully slipped on my outfit. The seamstress was a miracle worker, from my crude drawing, she had created a dreamy masterpiece. I had drawn a belly dancer style outfit, a simple sleeveless belly shirt, that left my midriff free, and loose wide legged pants, that gave me the perfect mobility, while adding sensuality to the dance. I couldn't believe I was going to go through with it, I had never done something so outrageous in my life. The seamstress had added on sleeves of a lighter red, and amazingly the material was so delicate it was see-thru. I didn't even know they made such materials in this time, but there it was. The shirt and pants were tight enough in the places that made them interesting, and loose enough to allow me full mobility.  
  
I stretched and tested out the outfit, dancing a few of the more difficult moves before I was completely satisfied that it would last, then I took a moment to study the special details she had added in. Looped very delicately along the collar and rims of the shirt and pants she caught the faint glimmer of light that shimmered white. As if perfect timing, she heard a knock and the seamstress entered, carefully shutting the door behind her.  
  
"How is it Lady," she asked excitedly and I smiled, spinning on the padding of my feet for her elegantly, "I couldn't have asked for anything better, but I was meaning to ask you, what did you sew here?" I motioned to the seams and she smiled shyly.  
  
"There are going to be a lot of youkai lords here tonight, and if your dance is anything like I imagining, then you will need something to protect you. I had my sister, who also serves here, to fetch some hairs from his lord's futon when she cleaned." She blushed, "It was horribly wrong of me, and I hope I will not be punished, but I was only looking out for your wellbeing Lady." She bowed and I smiled.  
  
"I will not say anything to anyone who could harm you," I said soft and she blushed again. "Thank you Lady," she said backing towards the door, "I have to go about my duties, else I will be missed," she stammered and quickly left. I reached down and reached for the cloak, pulling it over my shoulders and around me. It was a man's cloak, I could tell, and covered me completely. I loosened my wet hair from the elastic, letting it fall over my shoulders as I pulled the hood over my head. It was large enough that it would keep my hair hidden from sight. I knew that the others were already assembled in the main room, I could feel their emotions from my room, especially Kei's, he was a mess of nerves and I felt myself reach out and sooth the tenseness around him. I felt the questioning in his mind, the wonderment of where I could be and I smiled, pulling back. Carefully I left my room and walked down the corridor, towards the main room where I knew everyone was assembled. The servants saw me coming and bowed at my approach and I smiled, holding a finger up to my lips. I paused outside the doors, as one of the servants slipped inside. I saw them through the crack hurry to Rin's side and whisper something to her. She smiled, and nodded, and the servant came back out. I whispered faintly, "Do you think you can dim a few of the lights in there?" She grinned and nodded and quickly chirped something I didn't understand and I saw the room darken slightly. No one seemed disturbed by this.  
  
"Assembled guests, honored lords and ladies, tonight we have a very special gift for Lord Keitaro. A young woman from a distant land is here to offer her gift of fostering to him, in the form of a dance from her land." She glanced at the door, and the servants slid it open. I stepped in carefully, my bare feet making no sound on the smooth wooden floors. I walked with my head bowed, so no one could see anything, and as I approached the middle of the room, in the center of the assembled tables, the band began to play.  
  
((AN: Okay, the song I chose was Shakira's "Wherever,whenever" so if you have it and want to sing along *laugh* feel free))  
  
I took slow steps forward towards the head table as the slow tunes began, and I opened my lips, singing softly the first cords. And as I heard the first beat, I quickly lifted my hands and dropped the cloak from my shoulders. I felt the instant wave of surprise, lust, and in one case, disgust and jealously hit me, but I was prepared for it, and it bounced harmlessly off my shielding as I began my dance. My hips swayed back and forth to the beat and my hands twisted in the air. I had instantly closed my eyes, but I could feel Keitaro's presence before me, like a compass points north, and I began to grin happily. This was my confession to him, in a language I knew that only he understood. I tilted my head up, and sang with all my heart.  
  
Lucky you were born that far away so  
  
We could both make fun of distance  
  
Luck that I love a foreign land for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body  
  
Never could imagine there were only  
  
Ten Million ways to love somebody  
  
I opened my eyes at these last lyrics, and stared straight into his, ignoring all others in the room. He stared at me, the shock on his face causing my heart to skip a beat. I kept my eyes on him only, as I continued.  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Can't you see  
  
I bowed low, my arms spread out-  
  
I'm at your feet  
  
I stood again and closed my eyes again, rotating my hips in small circles as my whole body began to turn around the room, before returning to face him.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
I opened my eyes to look at him again, getting chills that now his eyes no longer held shock but something deeper, and more intense.  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
I smiled and licked my lips, fully getting into the mood of this, as I began to dip with my knees, my hands coming up to play in my hair before letting the damp locks fall to my back. My hair began to curl, as I knew it would, and gave me a more exotic look.  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
  
I smiled and licked my lips again, and I swear that it was taking all his willpower to stay seated there.  
  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
  
His eyes widened slightly and I winked at this line, running one hand down my side for the next line.  
  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
  
To run for cover when I need it  
  
I grinned, and even he chuckled slightly. Everyone in the room was watching us, watching this private display, and private message. I could feel the heat from everyone's gaze, amazed at the display I was putting on and the look in Kei's eyes in response.  
  
And these two eyes that for no other  
  
The day you leave will cry a river  
  
I looked deep into his eyes with that, my own willing him to see the complete truth behind those words.  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
At your feet  
  
I stepped forward, falling to my knees before him, and throwing my head back, to bend backwards far enough that my hair pooled on the floor.  
  
I'm at your feet  
  
I quickly snapped back up, leaping to my feet in a move I had learned years before in a Tae Kwon Do class. I saw a couple of raised eyebrows at that, and the impression that it was an appreciated move by many. I couldn't help but grin.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
I motioned to him with my finger in a come hither motion and he stood, with one fluid motion and moved around the table to stand near me. I grinned.  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
I began to run my hand along his arm, spinning around before him, and taking his hand in mine, to end my spin with my back to his chest, and his arm around me.  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Think out loud  
  
Say it again  
  
I spun out again, and began swaying my hips, turning to face him, turning up to look into his face. My eyes were only for him, with all the openness and sincerity I could hold, I begged him with my eyes to tell me that he meant the words he told me, the things he shared, that I wasn't taking a gamble on empty hope. I think that surprised him, as he stared down at me.  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Tell me one more time  
  
That you'll live  
  
Lost in my eyes  
  
I moved away again, and began dancing, this time to everyone else and my back was to him. This was my presentation to the rest of the audience, and even though I knew they couldn't understand a word I was saying, I projected with all the energy I could muster. I loved him, and I wanted everyone to know that, let there be no doubt in anyone's mind.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You've got me head over heals  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You've got me head over heals  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
I turned on the last lyrics and caught his gaze again, and held it, pour the last bit of my Empathy into him with those words, as I ended my dance, reached up a hand and gently let it slide down his cheek as the pipe died off. We stood there, completely frozen in time, the room was deathly silent. Kohana was the first to speak, in that innocent voice of hers, "Sugoi!" she squealed, and got a laugh out of those assembled, except for Megahna and Kaemon who sat there, dark faced and very upset. 


	25. Kei's Decision

AN: Okay everyone, hold onto your butts! *LOL, I loved that line in Jurassic Park* Seriously, this was a HARD chapter, mostly because I knew what I wanted to do, but kept hitting detours on how to do it. Then I talked to George, who is my RL proofreader and begged his advise. He very simply came up with the perfect solution! Meghan gets credit too, first for giving me the idea for Megahna, and for her next little part that she has to play. She wanted the ultimate villainess and I only hope I've lived up to her expectations! Don't you just love friends like that?! I just hope you guys like the idea he came up with, and don't want to roast me on a spit after reading this *laugh*  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing, if you want to sue me, here you go *hands you about 3 dollars in quarters* Laundry money, its all I have, now bugger off!  
  
Review Comments:  
  
uscarchie(): How it ends?! LOL, it's no where near done, I don't think I'm even halfway done yet, there's still a LOT of plot to cover, AND I've been plotting out a sequel already for this *laugh*.  
  
camintmeir: Thanks! I love listening to music when I write, in fact its mostly songs that gives me inspiration, odd huh? I have more song fics on the shelf, eventually I'll get around to writing them down. If I knew how, I'd be doing AMV's, cause I have some great ideas up here *taps her head*  
  
Inu Girl(): *laughs* Attack Dogs huh? *motions to Keitaro who stands in front of her and growls* Um.go ahead, send'm right over, I got the best bodyguard in the world ^_^  
  
kittykatt : I'm glad you loved it so much, I hope you'll keep reading!  
  
pruningshears : LOL, I'm defiantly too modest to do that myself in public, but I choreographed the dance for the past few days in my room, with the shudders down *laugh* Sugoi by the way, is like "Cool! Awesome! Amazing!" Stuff like that.at least that's my understanding of it, if anyone can correct me, please feel free too!  
  
Nina-Moon-Princess: Um, I hope that wasn't completely true, not the loving part, but the other part. I'm glad you enjoyed it though!  
  
VioletRose4: Well, it was supposed to be something that was only understood between the two of them, while giving everyone else an interesting show, and I couldn't think of anything sensual enough in IY to work. A lot of IY songs are sweet, loving, but this was supposed to be a little more intense. However, I do have both OSTs playing while I write sometimes, so who knows ^_^  
  
Del_kaidin: I love the reviews that are ultra descriptive, but even neater are the "Um Wow!" reviews *laugh* Amazing how two little words can convey so much!  
  
Kay(): I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!!  
  
Tiranth: *laugh* well for a little while anyway I'll be able to write on the weekends, and maybe a few nights, but I have a HUGE thesis research paper due at the end of the semester, and Unit Plans to write up as well, so we'll see how often it comes down to at the end of the semester ^_^  
  
Dia: I actually don't know how to belly dance, though I have a friend who does on a lot of faire circuits, and I'm hoping to learn soon. I'm glad you liked my lyric incorporation, I know what you mean about some authors letting the lyrics run away with the feeling of the song, sometimes I have to play the song just to understand the feel of the story. I try to write my song fics like you would see in a movie with a theme song playing behind it *shameless plug, check out my songfic Angel of Mine or the first few chapters of Cry*. Music is such a wonderful language, and shows much more sometimes than words can even hope to. I was a little worried that I didn't show enough dance through the song, but I didn't want even the dance to take away from the meaning behind the song and the reason why she was dancing. As for 3rd movie rumors, I heard the same thing, about the all powerful sword idea, and *sob* I won't get to see it till next summer when it comes out on DVD. I've already got jitters now, how will I last a year? I saw the newer preview and it looks defiantly like we'll get more of a backstory on IY's parents. Now the thing that makes me wonder. In the preview, when the brothers are about to fight, it looks like Kagome is just standing there, watching, and not at all looking worried or scared. I think she's going to undergo some serious developmental changes in this next movie, especially concerning IY. I love character development! Okay, enough blab, more typing.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
I blushed and slowly pulled my hand away from his cheek, still feeling the power of his touch on my hand, like a warm fire. He was still staring at my face intensely. Applause erupted around the room, and I blushed, taking a step back from Keitaro, to look around. Everyone seemed genuinely impressed with my performance, even the musicians. I smiled, and bowed to everyone before walking over and taking a seat beside Maeko off to the side. Everyone kept staring at me the whole dinner, and sometimes back at Keitaro but I was glowing inside. I had done it, I had told him how I felt, and now I just had to wait, wait till he answered. I hoped I hadn't over done it, but Kohana kept constantly praising me, rubbing her fingers over the material on my costume, or looking at my now very wavy hair, touching it gently. I smiled and held her on my lap, listening to the various discussions going on. Finally Sesshomaru looked to Keitaro.  
  
"I have made you an offer Keitaro, son of my brother Inuyasha, and now I wish to hear your answer." Keitaro looked a little nervous, and rose, bowing to his uncle and then rather reluctantly to his aunt.  
  
"Honorable uncle, I have taken your request with great consideration," he took a breath and I reached out a gentle reassuring line to him, showing him my support in a way no one else would know. Whether he accepted or not, he had my support.  
  
"I have decided that I would be extremely honored, and very wise, to accept your proposal." Sesshomaru nodded and rose as well, "Honored guests, I then present to you my foster son, Keitaro, heir to the Western Lands, and all I hold. Should I never be graced with a natural heir, he will take my place, and I expect all who owe allegiance to me to respect this decision and vow your allegiance to him."  
  
I stared as each of the youkai lords presented themselves, standing and announcing their name and land holding, renewing their vow of allegiance. I beamed proudly, and Kohana bounced happily in my lap.  
  
"Now husband dear, that the succession has been discussed, perhaps you should move onto the next order of business. As your heir and to strengthen ties, I think you should set up a marriage arrangement for our new heir," she said, her voice like liquid venom from her lips. I stared at her and narrowed my eyes, everything inside me begging to just let go and teach her a lesson, but I held my ground and simply clenched my pant leg in my hand. She didn't even need to look at me, her whole body reflected how much she was enjoying making me suffer.  
  
Keitaro took a deep breath, and stood, "My Lords, I understand that it is only wise that I seal myself into a marriage alliance, to strengthen my future position as Lord of the Western Lands, and I am also very sure that you have lovely and eligible daughters that you would seal this alliance with. But I have already found a mate." He glanced at me, and his whole body radiated one feeling, being trapped. Only Sesshomaru didn't seem surprised, but asked automatically, "Who?"  
  
He turned to motion to me, and I gently handed Kohana to her mother and meekly stood, well as meekly as I could in that outfit, and bowed.  
  
Everyone turned to me, and stared and I gave them the quickest glance I could, to keep them quiet, and keep the secret. I watched as Sesshomaru studied me for a moment, before commenting, "I see."  
  
"It's a lie!" Megahna screamed and rose to her feet, "She is no Lord's daughter, she is nothing but a common ugly human whelp and he is using her to ignore his duties. My Lords, do not believe anything that comes from her foul mouth."  
  
"Megahna," Sesshomaru roared and Kohana whimpered, burying her face in her mother's lap to hide, "You go to far!"  
  
"It is true," I challenged, "And I can prove it!" I lifted my hair and turned so that everyone could see the back of my neck. A gasp flowed through the Lords, and they whispered softly, "Those marks, it cannot be-so rare-and between a human and a hanyou?"  
  
I tilted my head upwards, holding myself with all the grace and dignity I could summon, and ignored the hatred that glowed off of Megahna's skin.  
  
"It is true," I repeated again, letting my hair drop as I turned to face them all. They all glanced at me, then back to each other, and it seemed that they were debating in their own minds if they should protest this, and truly try and bring their own daughters into this, and challenge my position. I felt greatly embarrassed, I had lied to protect Keitaro from his uncle's fate, and I think Sesshomaru realized this as well. I knew Kagome did, the whole time she didn't look at me once, and I didn't dare venture letting down my guard enough to confirm my suspicions, and I was afraid to as well. What had I gotten myself into?  
  
Keitaro held up his hand, and I closed my mouth. The look on his face instantly molded into a copy of his uncle's, cool, calm and unrevealing. It seemed that he was a completely different person.  
  
"Please everyone. That is not the more pressing issue," he began," before there should be anymore talk of marriages, there is another matter I have to attend to. I have sworn my services first and foremost to this quest with Francesca, my sister and my cousins. I cannot wholeheartedly take on the responsibility of my position if these creatures are not destroyed."  
  
All the assembled nodded in unison and respect and pride rippled through the air. I could hear the faint murmuring around me as everyone had their comments to speak. Kohana's ears twitched back and forth, listening and whispering to her mother herself.  
  
The dinner continued simply enough, the men discussing matters of state, or recent news. Keitaro was positively radiant with all the attention, and he felt so warm, like everything inside him was alight with joy. In fact, everyone in the room seemed to be in good spirits. I scanned the room carefully, and hit a cold spot. My eyes glanced across the room, and I saw Kaemon sitting there, speaking to a youkai seated near him, and seemed content enough, but he radiated nothing but anger and hate. I shivered involuntarily. Kaemon glanced at me, and saw my gaze, and the hate turned to something else, something that frightened me. It was hunger, he stared at me like a starving man stares at scrap of food. I looked away quickly, and stared down at my plate.  
  
I began to notice that a great many pairs of eyes kept flickering in my direction. Suddenly I felt very self conscious about my outfit, and exactly ho much I was revealing. Some of the gazes were interested, curious, and some were a little warmer than I wanted. Never had I become the object of so much lust before and it made my stomach curl up.  
  
Kohana hand wandered sleepily from her mother's arms to mine, and I was grateful for the comfort her trusting arms brought me. I reached over and carefully placed the cloak over her small form, as she fell asleep. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the flickering of torches outside. Night had fallen completely and I missed the convenience of a watch.  
  
I didn't want to seem rude, and leave the discussions, so I waited, listening and speaking with some of the assembled.  
  
"So tell us Lady Francesca," spoke up one of the men, an older gentleman with white streaks in his sandy hair," Where is it you come from?"  
  
I blinked and looked up, surprised to hear that question. Everyone stopped their conversations to hear my response. I took a deep breath through my nose and smiled, "It is a land far away to the west, my lord. Far beyond the ocean and the land that lies beyond that."  
  
"And what brings a young woman alone, such a great distance?" I could hear the condescending tone in his voice, but I never let the smile drop from my lips.  
  
"I am an avid scholar lord, and I wished to see new lands, so I came here. You might say it was a calling."  
  
He laughed, and I braced myself for whatever he would say next. Needless to say I wasn't disappointed, "Well, it seems perhaps you have found it, after all, is it not the true calling of all women, to mate and raise a litter? You have readily taken to Lord Keitaro's sister as one of your own," he said glancing at the sleeping girl.  
  
I tilted my head up, and stared him straight in the face, my eyes holding no humor, "Sir, there I believe you are mistaken. It is no being's true calling to be turned into a brood mare, and nothing more. No, I am still seeking the reason I was called here, and after I have found that, then I will see. As for Kohana, I have taken to her as my own sister, not as my own child. She has a mother and father, and I do not wish to take their place in her heart."  
  
He coughed slightly and looked away, and I could tell what I said was met with some humor and some apprehension. I bit my lip. Woman's lib wasn't exactly a concept of the time, but I would be damned if I would play the blushing, dew eyed bride to be. I didn't even look at Keitaro, let alone Kagome and Inuyasha, instead I looked down at my plate for a moment.  
  
"Excuse me, I should put her to bed," I said softly, looking to Sesshomaru. He gave me a once over glance, then nodded. I carefully stood, cradling Kohana to me carefully and headed towards the door. I heard Keitaro say something softly, and felt his hand no my shoulder, leading me out the door. We walked quietly, a servant led us to Inuyasha and Kagome's room, so we dared not speak, but as soon as he closed the door behind us, he sighed.  
  
"Now what?" he asked softly. I didn't say anything, as I carefully juggled Kohana in my arms, trying to dress her in her nightclothes. He knelt by my side and helped, watching and waiting for my response.  
  
"I don't know," I whispered softly, avoiding looking at him, "Your parents know we lied, your uncle knows we lied, hell even your aunt knows we lied. If the others weren't so afraid of your uncle, I'm afraid of what would have happened."  
  
"I'm surprised they didn't noticed-" he began and I froze.  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"Well, true mates smell a lot like each other, even being around someone for a long period doesn't leave a change like that. I don't understand why they didn't notice that you don't smell like me," he said, gazing off in the distance. I felt at a loss as well, till I remembered something.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked and moved just a little closer to him. He froze, I could see the muscles in his neck tense up, "Of course I- wait a second," he said, and leaned closer to me, sniffing. I felt a shiver run down my back, but forced myself to hold perfectly still, as his nose dropped to my collarbone.  
  
"You do smell like me!" he said, leaning back with surprise. I nodded, and motioned to the stitching I had noticed earlier, "The seamstress sewed in some of your hairs into the costume. She said it was to keep me safe from the others, but I didn't quite understand what it meant."  
  
He nodded, "She probably saved us and didn't even know it. The question is, what do we do now?"  
  
I shook my head, "I don't know," I whispered.  
  
He looked away, a serious look crossed his face, "Did you mean it?"  
  
I blinked and it took me a minute to gather my thoughts, but my throat felt so dry. He didn't seem to wait for my answer, instead saying quickly, "I meant it."  
  
"Kei-" I croaked and he turned to look at me, his eyes serious, "I truly meant it Rose, I don't want you to leave me, ever again!"  
  
I was shocked, completely and utterly shocked, and at that most serious of moments, a strange thought crossed my mind, causing me to laugh. His face darkened, and I quickly covered my mouth, but my eyes couldn't hide my merriment.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you Kei," I whispered between laughs, "I just thought of something." He glanced at me curiously as I continued, "Just the fact that you are so much not like your father! It took your mother the whole shard hunting journey to get him to admit his feelings, and here you are, not wasting a minute."  
  
"Because I don't know how much time I have with you," he said softly, "I know that something might happen, to either one of us, and I don't want to risk never having the chance to say what I truly feel. My father always told me, how often he regretted not telling my mother his feelings sooner, only because they were faced with danger so often, no one knew what would happen next."  
  
I placed my hand on his, "I am truly honored you feel like that Kei," I whispered. He leaned forward, and pressed his forehead to mine, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Say it," he whispered, his eyes glowing with intensity and I blushed, but couldn't move away.  
  
"Kei, I-" I began, and thought about what he had said, we didn't know how much time we had with each other, either alive or between times. I had always lived my life, so worried about where I wanted to be in life, that I never gave much thought to the path I took.  
  
"Hai, I meant it," I whispered. He grinned mischievously, "I knew it, but I wanted you to say it. To hear yourself say it," he lifted his hand from mine and gently ran a finger over my cheek, "You are so used to keeping everything inside, I don't want you to feel like that with me." I smiled and nodded and he leaned forward to kiss me, and I pulled back.  
  
"Not in front of your sister," I whispered fiercely and he chuckled, looking down at Kohana, who had sprawled out on the floor, arms stretched above her head, and half her body off the futon.  
  
"She could sleep through one of Mother and Father's arguments," he said and leaned forward again and I blushed, whispering "Later." His eyes got wide, and he grinned, like he had just won the lottery.  
  
I just shook my head and stood, "We should be getting back, they'll start to talk."  
  
He just smiled and stood, "Not really, because they'll probably-" he froze and even in the darkness I could feel the heat from his flush, "We should get back," he said hurriedly. I laughed and reached out, finding the sleeve of his clothes, and let my fingers slide down to find his hand. I felt the calluses on his palms as I slid my fingertips down, felt the toned muscles in his hand that softened as my hand touched his. My fingertips slide down along his, noting the sharp claws at the end, claws that didn't frighten me but reassured me of his strength. I knew that I would need to count on that strength in the days to come. I slide my fingers between his, and grabbed a hold. He stood there, and I could feel his heartbeat speed up in my hand, but I smiled and walked towards the door, leading him.  
  
"There is something about your dance that amazed me," he said as we walked, "How was it you could do that, behave like that, and your scent never changed? I mean, I knew what you were feeling, because of the words, but everyone else felt something completely different. How did you do that without feeling it yourself?"  
  
I smiled softly, squeezing his hand, "I told you, I'm an Empath, I feel what others feel, but I can also project feelings to others. It comes in handy sometimes, and sometimes its-" I paused a moment, and felt his hand squeeze mine.  
  
"I understand," he whispered and I smiled shyly. No, he didn't understand, but I wouldn't try and explain. As we approached the dining hall, I noticed that it was quiet inside. We slid open the door to see that servants were about the room, cleaning.  
  
"Oh Lord and Lady," one piped up, "All the honored Lords and Ladies have retired for the night." We looked at each other, and I could tell he had the same thought as me, we weren't away for that long. I simply nodded my thanks and walked back out to the external corridor.  
  
"We should have seen your parents in passing," I said and felt his presence behind me. Sure enough, he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing his hands together over my stomach as he looked over my shoulder.  
  
"It is a clear night, they probably went for a walk in the moonlight, as they often like to do when it is a clear night," he said softly, and felt his nose touch the back of my neck. A flush rose like a wave up my skin, "Kei?"  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled, his nose still buried in my skin.  
  
"What are you doing?" I whispered, and he moved his head to speak clearly, "Smelling you, you smell wonderful." I buried my face in my hands in complete embarrassment.  
  
"I can't smell that good, I know I'm still all sweaty from dancing," I said.  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong, because what I'm smelling runs deeper than just what is on the surface," he said, burying his nose against my skin again. I shivered as he whispered against the soft skin of my shoulder, " But you still smell wonderful, all of you."  
  
I felt my heart jump in my throat as his nose moved up behind my ear, and I felt the softness of his lips run themselves along the back of my neck, where I knew the marks to be. Warm and cold shivers flew down my back to my knees, striking them useless, and I lost my stance. He seemed to be anticipating this, because his arms tightened around my waist, holding me up effortlessly.  
  
"Kei," I whispered breathlessly again, and I could feel the curve of his smile against my skin, the warmth of his breath. I glanced around, and he seemed to reading my mind again, because he whispered, "No one is near, and even if they were, they wouldn't disturb us." Something about his words had a double meaning, and I felt heat fill every inch of me as I understood.  
  
I closed my eyes, and felt my head fall forward, as his teeth grazed the back of my neck. A flurry of butterflies erupted in my stomach, so strongly it was almost painful, but the heat of his hands quickly calmed the pain. I couldn't move, and didn't want to move. Every instinct inside told me that I really didn't want to move, that I was exactly where I belonged, with him.  
  
After a moment, he lifted his head, and whispered, "It is late." I nodded and started to pull away, but he held me tighter, "No, they think we are mates now, so you should stay with me."  
  
I felt my muscles tense up nervously, but he simply laughed, "You have nothing to fear from me Rose, I swear on my honor." I blushed and nodded, "Alright, but let me gather my things from my room." He placed a gentle kiss on the junction of my neck and shoulder and released me. I quickly hurried down the corridor to my room.  
  
~~*~~ (Third person)  
  
A pair of shadows emerged from the darkness, having seen everything.  
  
"Is everything arranged?"  
  
"Hai, I will accomplish my end of the bargain before the moon reaches its full height,"  
  
"Perfect! Remember, wear this." 


	26. Strangers in the Dark

Review Comments:  
  
I got these after I had finished chapter 25, so they're here ^_^  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: They're upset because Megahna hates Keitaro..well everyone it seems, but especially those who are associated with the disgraceful human half, and Kaemon is upset because he wants Francesca.  
  
Stephy() :Yay, another fellow slav- I mean college student ^_^ I'm writing as fast as inspiration hits me, and as often as I have time between school and sleep!!  
  
Kehkeh131: Thank you ^_^  
  
Chapter 26  
  
I carefully slid the door open to the room, careful not to wake Maeko, but as I tiptoed past her, I saw the flickering of light in her open eyes.  
  
"There you are," she whispered and I nodded. She smiled, I could feel the kindness through the dark, "If you're here for your belongings, they aren't here anymore. It seems the servants were eavesdropping and took the liberty of moving your things to Kei's room."  
  
I blushed, "Oh," I whispered and I heard her laugh softly, "Well, what are you going to do now? You did put yourself in this position, though I think I understand why."  
  
I shook my head, "No, I didn't- I mean it was partially because of that, but I do truly love your brother!"  
  
She sat up, "Francesca-chan, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I know. I have seen the way you and my brother are around each other, and I am happy for you! You are a good woman, someone my brother needs beside him, especially now."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you Maeko-sama," I said, bowing my head, "It means a great deal to hear you say that." She smiled and motioned to the door, "Go ahead now, we have an early start tomorrow so you should try and get some rest." I laughed, and stood, "You're right." With all the excitement going on, I had completely forgot that we were leaving in the morning to continue on our quest. I whispered my good nights to her and after closing the door, walked down the corridor. I wasn't quite sure where his room was now, so I attempted a light scan, trying to politely ignore the others as I looked for him.  
  
My concentration was broken by a tap on my shoulder, and I spun around to find Kaemon standing there, smiling.  
  
"Looking for Keitaro?" he asked politely and I nodded, "I know they moved him into his own room, and it seems they have moved my belongings there as well."  
  
His eyes narrowed just a little, before taking on a calm, kind look, "Hai, I saw them come get his belongings earlier today, I can take you to his new quarters."  
  
I followed just a step behind him, a little confused, because I really couldn't read his emotions, at least not the ones on the surface. It took a strong mind to block me out but I wasn't so rude as to force my way in, so I walked in silence. After a moment, he stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"Why him?"  
  
I stared at the back of his head, a little surprised, but given his behaviors the past few days, I shouldn't have been. He turned around, and his eyes were no longer neutral, but truly pained. I took a step back, now truly surprised, and he leapt at me, grabbing my arms in his hands and pinning me back against the wall, his face only inches from mine.  
  
"Why him! Why not me?! I was going to ask you, I could make you happier, make your life easier! Do you know what hell you're putting yourself through, putting him through? It's going to be hard enough to hold his position as half a youkai, but to take a human mate, you're practically begging for trouble to hunt you both down."  
  
I stared at him, feeling a tear run down my cheek. I hadn't thought of it, I hadn't realized that Keitaro was going to put himself through so much, just to be with me. Then he said something that made my blood run cold and hot at the same time.  
  
"Why would you want him? I'm a man, a real human man, he's just some half- breed mutt! Why does he deserve you? What has he ever done to deserve you!"  
  
I froze, and felt every muscle in my body tense up. The sadness and worry that first pierced my heart became something more volatile, and it lashed out. I pulled free from his grasp, and did something I never expected, I growled. Kaemon blinked in surprise and stepped back, and I balled my hands into fists, my shoulders hunching up as I lifted my head to stare him in the eyes, my own tightly narrow.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."  
  
I could feel hate and anger well up within me, and everything inside me just wanted to beat him into a pulp. Never had I felt such a feeling of protectiveness run through me, for Keitaro, for all that I felt for him, and all that he had freed me from. And now this creature had the nerve to try and take it from me, for all his own selfish desires. "Why!"  
  
I couldn't believe that he didn't get the clear message to get away from me, so I figured I had to drill it into him. My voice was icy cold, and I didn't even recognize myself.  
  
"I love him, with every ounce of my being. We don't deserve each other, we are and always have been for each other. Understand that now Kaemon, I am not a battle to be won, or a prize to be fought over. I have made my choice, and for the sake of the little friendship I try to hold onto now, get far away from me, and never speak of this ever again!"  
  
I swept past him quickly, before he could do anything stupid, like grab me. I didn't think I could stand being around him a minute longer, everything inside me was on fire. I walked as fast as I could down the corridor, my mind seeking out the comforting feeling of Kei's mind as I walked. Most of the castle was asleep, I could tell by the soft lull of feeling that reflected off of them. This was good, the less people saw me, the easier this would be. My heart began racing again, not from anger, but instead another emotion replaced it. Nervousness. I knew what might happen, if I walked into that room, and it was a nervous excitement that made my stomach flutter.  
  
I found Keitaro, and judging by the feelings he was emitting, he was exactly as excited and nervous as I was, maybe even more. I blushed and sped up my walk, and paused just outside his door  
  
~~*~~ (Keitaro)  
  
I opened the door of my new room, smelling the clean linens and fresh futons instantly, and Francesca. I saw a shape in the shadows, and recognized her backpack. It seemed the servants were taking this with complete seriousness. I smiled softly, and slipped out of my formal robes and into the comfortable softness of my yukata. And then I waited.  
  
Everything inside me felt on fire, she was coming here, tonight and we were going to be alone, all alone. A strange tight feeling spread through my body and I shook my head. No, I promised myself I would behave, I wouldn't think like that, or act like that, unless she-  
  
I felt a sly smile cross my lips, would she? I hoped she would, my will power would be stretched to its limits, especially with her dance still fresh in my mind. Never in my life had I seen such beauty, such power in a simple act. It completely surprised me, I hadn't even expected an answer from her, not this quickly. Her hair curling along her face, the curve of her- Bad Keitaro! I mentally berated myself, and began pacing nervously. No, I didn't want to look like I was this nervous, maybe if I just went to sleep, or at least looked like I was asleep, then it wouldn't be so awkward. I sat down on my futon and laid back, staring up in the darkness at the ceiling. No, this wasn't helping at all. Laying in bed, only reminded me that she was going to be sleeping here, next to me, oh no.  
  
I sat up quickly, as I heard slow footsteps approaching my door and pausing just before it. I quickly laid back, feeling my heart speed up in my chest and waited. Very slowly the door opened and closed, and very light footsteps approached. It was her, I could smell her, that vibrant rich scent that drove my blood aflame, but I wasn't going to think about that now. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend that I was asleep, and heard the footsteps stop right beside me. I heard nothing, but the slow beating of her heart before she moved, and I felt her weight settle over my hips. I gasped and opened my eyes, looking up into her eyes. Her face was shadowed by her hair, but my nose couldn't fail me. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine and unwilling a groan escaped my lips.  
  
"Rose," I managed to gasp, "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, and leaned forward again, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her down. She was so warm in my arms, warm and fragrant, and I silently thanked every deity that could listen for this moment. Her hips shifted ever so slightly and my world blurred, as amazement filled my mind. This really was happening, was going to happen. I nuzzled the side of her neck, breathing in deeply, ready to immerse myself in that wonderful smell of her, when something caught my attention. I froze, and stared at her neck, my hand gently running along the smooth perfect skin, where there should have been some sign of my affectionate marks from earlier.  
  
I pulled back, pushing her up, "You're not Francesca!" I growled as the door of the room flew open.  
  
~~*~~ (Francesca)  
  
I took a deep breath, and stepped forward, grabbing a hold of the door and opened it, perhaps a little stronger than I intended, and it flew open with a thud. It took my eyes a moment to adjust and the sight before me cooled any of the heat in my blood. Keitaro was laying on his futon, I could see it was him by the shimmer of silver in the pool of black, and sitting above him, his hands on her shoulders, was a woman with long auburn hair, my hair. I blinked for a second, and she had changed, with short black cropped hair, and a lean face. My heart fell to my stomach as I saw Keitaro staring at me, the pure horror very evidently reflecting in my face, because he had the same look.  
  
Different flashes appeared in my eyes, flashes of someone else, of another time, another betrayal. I stepped forward into the room, feeling rather in a daze. The woman had risen to her feet, and Keitaro was walking towards me, the pleading look on his face. I stared at him, as the slow familiar wail began to sound inside, and my eyes turned to the woman. Wait a moment, she was wearing my clothes, my clothes from the future!  
  
"Rose, I can-" Keitaro whispered and I realized he was at my side. I turned my eyes to his, and he fell silent. Something in my gaze turned him sheet white. I looked back to the woman and walked over towards her. She placed her hands on her hips, a smug confident look on her face, and with all my rage and force, I reached up and slapped her as hard as I could. Her face blurred a moment, a double image of that woman from long ago, before I returned to this time.  
  
The shock was very evident, she truly didn't expect me to hit her, and I felt that familiar icy feeling come over me, "Who sent you?!"  
  
She started, and took a step back, but didn't answer, she just kept staring at me. I stepped closer and hissed beneath my breath, " I know you didn't do this on your own, I can feel the failure radiating through your mind. Someone told you to do this, didn't they?!" My voice was now echoing through the room, probably loud enough to be heard throughout the grounds. Sure enough, I heard the pounding of feet on wood in our direction.  
  
The first person to arrive was Kaemon, which didn't surprise me, since he was the last person I saw. He took one look at the three of us, and ran at Keitaro with his hands raised.  
  
"You bastard!" he yelled as he tried to strike Kei, who proved too quick for him. I ran to Kei's side, and used the force of my body to push Kaemon off balance.  
  
"Don't you touch him," I hissed, and I felt the surprise come from a previously silent Keitaro. He was acting like he was afraid to breath, thinking even that would set me off. I was just as surprised as he was, that I wasn't angry with him, but I couldn't be. Nothing in my mind told me that he had committed the same treason to my heart, and I knew what I saw. This creature had stolen my clothes, and pretended to be me, how could I be angry at him?  
  
"Look what he did?!" Kaemon yelled back angrily from the ground, and I ignored the now gathering crowd at the door as I kicked at him, held back at the last second by Keitaro's quick thinking.  
  
"He did nothing, but fall victim to someone's cruel idea," I looked up and saw Megahna standing there, a blank look in her eyes, but I wasn't fooled. There was only one person who had the means and the reason to try and destroy us. I turned back to the strange woman, "Take off my clothes, and get out of my sight," I hissed. She stared at me, and then trying to act like my anger didn't effect her, she stripped out of my clothes, leaving them in a pile and walked towards the door.  
  
Kaemon had crawled out of harm's way from me, and stood, "You're just going to let her go?"  
  
I turned my gaze back to Megahna, and narrowed my eyes, "She has far worse things to fear now, I don't think the woman who hired her will let her live much longer," I said, my eyes never leaving their target. Kagome followed my gaze with her eyes, and even she knew what I said was true, but the fact I had so blatantly stated my suspicions impressed even her.  
  
"Go away Kaemon," I whispered as the adrenaline of the night's adventures began to wear away, throwing me into the arms of exhaustion and sleep. He gave Keitaro an angry look, and walked out, through the crowd still at my door.  
  
Keitaro spoke, I'm not sure what he said and the sea of curious minds and fearful thoughts faded away. Kei carefully helped me over to the futon and helped me get settled, then curled up, facing me. I opened my eyes and saw his face there, watching me.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked me softly, and I could still see some of his old fear appear in his eyes.  
  
"Because, it's you. Because I know inside, that you couldn't betray me, not like him," I whispered, as my eyes grew heavier. He smiled and moved closer, till there was very little space between us. He wrapped his hand around my waist, and placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Thank you for trusting me," he whispered as I drifted off. 


	27. A mate for life

AN: Ah, spent the whole weekend with my two extremely beautiful nieces/Goddaughters, and their oh so very pregnant mom :P I'm going to be an Auntie for the third time in 2 weeks! The twins are so big now, and so very fun to play with! Okay, enough about my girls *laugh* and yes, they are the models for Francesca's nieces, though mine are still only 17 months ^_^.  
  
I loved the reviews everyone, I'm so glad that you guys are feeling the emotions that I want you to pick up on, and noticing some things that I hadn't planned ^_^ Enjoy, this is sorta a little filler chapter, with something that Meghan really really wanted Megahna to do, and so I must comply! Though that will come next chapter, hehehe!  
  
Oh, if you guys haven't seen it, you must rent BulletProof Monk. I saw it today, and it was excellent!  
  
Review comments:  
  
Dia() :*laugh at the look at Kaemon* You must be reading my mind :P As for my sudden changes in direction, that's the weird hyper way my mind works when I write, going going-ooh something shiny *hard left*  
  
Tiranth: Hehehe, Meghan will be so happy to hear that, she LOVES the idea of being the basis of a character that everyone hates and wants to hurt  
  
Del_kaidin(): *laugh* You know men, never listen to what we tell them to do! Don't worry, Kaemon might be redeemable, I'm workin on it *laugh* and I LOVE the rolled newspaper quirk!  
  
Nina-Moon-Princess: Thanks!! Good luck on your own writing  
  
fruitloopsandorangejuice : Ooh, a well balanced breakfast *laugh*. You wuvs me, awww, howah sweet!  
  
VioletRose4: Yeah, I've noticed I do it, but not when someone could notice and ship me off to the funny farm. I understand why animals do it though, it really is a great way to say "back the bleep off". I also purr, but that's a whole other story *laugh*. I try to write at least between my classes *which might be easier for me in college* and save my homework for after school, it's a good way to give my brain a break before the next class! And look! We have similar names!! Very kewl!  
  
kay(): Me? Write a comic? Oh I wish! But as my sketchbook shows, I can't draw a stick figure vertical so *laugh*. But I really appreciate the compliment, and yes, I can tell you love the story, which is one of the reasons I keep writing. The day no one reads my stories, is probably the day I'll cry, and write no more.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
I woke from the best sleep of my life, to the soft sounds of someone beside me. I slowly opened my eyes to his face, my heart jumping quickly as the memories of the night before fluttered through my head and I remembered where I was, and why I was there. I smiled warmly, as he made another soft sound and sighed deeply. I realized Keitaro was positively adorable when he was asleep, which didn't mean he wasn't awake, mind you. Oh no, he was breathtaking awake, but I enjoyed this moment to study him completely relaxed.  
  
His hair was slightly tousled and there was a crease pressed into his cheek, probably from sleeping on his arm at some point. I lifted my hand and carefully smoothed the flyways atop his head. Then I saw his ears, those ever tempting ears, which at that moment twitched. I glanced down at his face, but didn't see any change and with a deadly slow movement, I lifted his hand from my waist, and moved it very slowly to the futon, and then raised myself up on my elbow, reaching with my other arm over his head. I stretched out my side, careful to not even breath for fear of waking him too early, as my fingers almost-  
  
"What are you doing," I heard a velvet voice purr and I blushed, glancing down into his very now awake golden eyes.  
  
"I was just-um-well," I mumbled looking away sheepishly and was awarded with a deep hearty laugh. He reached over and wrapped his arm around my waist again, pulling me close to his chest.  
  
"What, you've never seen ears before," he said, wiggling his back and forth in a way that I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I just," I mumbled again, feeling the hot flush come to my cheeks and I looked away from his ears, and ended up focusing on something else, his face. He smiled softly, and I felt his arms loosen up around my waist, moving very slowly along my back until his large hands came to rest on my ribs, just below the end of my top. I took a slow deep breath, feeling my ribs press into his palms, as I stared at him. He grinned and shifted his weight, rolling us so that he came to rest above me, my back now on the futon.  
  
I couldn't breath, maybe it was the look in his eyes, or the realization of what could possibly happy, but my breath caught in my chest. He moved his legs to straddle my legs, holding me completely in his grasp. I watched his eyes glide down my form, and I blushed deeply.  
  
"Kei," I began, watching him as he bowed his head, his bangs forming a shadow over his eyes and kept their expression from me.  
  
"Rose, be my mate, right here, right now, before anything else can happen," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
I stared at him, and once again, my voice caught deep inside. I could only manage a soft whisper, "What-how?" I croaked nervously. This defiantly wasn't something covered in the Inuyasha story. Sure, many fan fiction writers had their many ideas, most of which very sexual in nature, about how youkai took partners, and my mind was whirling with way too many ideas.  
  
He tilted his head up, and his eyes were dark with fear, nervousness, and uncertainty as he licked his lips and whispered, "It is a very intimate thing, and I don't want you to be afraid."  
  
I blinked and stared at him, feeling my heart begin to race a million miles a second, and he seemed to have noticed, because he flushed as well, "No, not that. I mean, we could, if you want to-" he paused and took a deep breath, "This is something that is more than any sharing of bodies could be, its also a sharing of souls, at least, that's what ours is. Do you trust me?"  
  
I watched him, seeing the nervousness play out on his features, and I felt all my own melt away. I lifted my hand and gently cupped his cheek, "It trust you, and yes, I want to be your mate Keitaro," I said softly, and couldn't resist, "The thing is, do you think you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
His eyes will haunt me for the rest of my life, for in that moment, I knew what true passion felt like, true desire, and untamed love. I felt my breath be taken away at the sight of him, and watched as his hands trembled on my sides.  
  
He swallowed nervously, and I slid my hand up to the side of his face, before tracing the line of his jaw with my fingers, a gentle smile on my lips. He smiled in return, and I watched the nervousness melt away, only tenderness remained as his hands slowly moved up my sides, and over my ribs to where the material ended. I simply nodded my head, and lifted my arms above my head, as he carefully slipped the top off. My skin goose bumped at the cool morning air that touched it, but my eyes never left his. He kept staring at the top of my head for a moment, before slowly meeting my eyes, and then let his gaze slide lower. The flush appeared faintly on his cheeks, and disappeared he leaned back to sit on his heels, simultaneously scooping his arms under my back, and pulled me to sit before him. He buried his nose in my hair, and I knew it was all he could do to keep himself under control. I smiled, and slide my hands up his back slowly, then down over his shoulders and I moved away slightly to reach for the ties of his yukata. He froze in my arms, and I gently kissed the junction of his jaw and neck, as my hands slid the robe off his arms, leaving him as bare chested as I was.  
  
"Kirei," I whispered in his ear, and shifted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Our bare skin was pressed firmly to each other, and we sat there for a moment, just in each others arms, getting used to that strange yet comforting feeling. After a moment I heard him speak, "Are you ready?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Yes, and Keitaro, I trust you," I added, and felt a shiver run down his back. Gently I bowed my head and kissed his strong muscular shoulder, the soft cool skin tingling my lips. He mimicked my kisses, trailing gentle touches of his lips along my shoulders, as if he were tasting them, bit by tiny bit. I sighed softly and felt myself begin to relax. His mouth paused on the side of my neck, just below my jaw line, and I felt his warm breath run over my skin like water.  
  
I pulled him closer to me, if it could be any reassurance and I felt him take a deep breath. I felt Kei's teeth brush my skin, sending electric currents through my body, and I forced myself to open my eyes, and not let the tidal wave of energy sweep me away.  
  
His lips brushed along my neck, and I felt his mouth close on my neck, and before I even had a chance to think about fear, he bit down on the sensitive nerve of my neck. I gasped loudly, and heard him echo the same, as a roar started in my head. I grabbed onto him, as he pressed his teeth down harder into my neck. I made a soft squeaking sound, as a wave of heat flooded me, and a light filled my eyes. I grabbed onto him, as if all these new emotions would try and pull me away from him. Instead I felt like we were being pulled even closer together.  
  
The air around us suddenly changed, and it tingled my skin. My senses rose to a new height, suddenly everything was a million times sharper. I could hear the laughter of a servant down the corridor, the smell of breakfast being prepared, and Keitaro, suddenly he wasn't a rich, real smell, there was something else, something deeper and more incredibly intoxicating. I felt a sound rise up in my throat, and before I knew what I was doing, a purr escaped my lips.  
  
"What is this," I whispered and I knew, as if it were my own knowledge. I was obtaining some of Keitaro's senses, his strengths. I felt dizzy for a moment, as if my body were spinning around in a rapid circle that I couldn't see. I closed my eyes and let my head fall backwards, as the tornado enveloped my spirit. My head was spinning but in a wonderfully incredible way.  
  
Kei gasped, and his mouth fell off my neck, in fact he went completely limp. I yelped slightly surprised as his entire bodyweight pressed against me, pushing me back down onto the futon. I sighed, and whispered his name, but to no avail. I smiled softly, and noticed faintly that just beyond my own senses, I now could feel his own emotions, like seeing something from the corner of your eye. He radiated with content, and completeness, as I did. I smiled and shifted my body so that he wasn't so smothering, and rested his head against my collarbone, cradling his head gently, my fingers playing with the silver locks in his hair.  
  
Never in my life had I felt so completely alive, and at the same time, completely exhausted.  
  
~~*~~(Elsewhere)  
  
"Please Mistress, she appeared out of no where, I could not have anticipated her actions. If she hadn't appeared, I would have completed my- " *strangled noise* "Lady, please, another chance, I know of another way to separate them!"  
  
"Speak quickly,"  
  
"The samurai, he has strong feelings for her, I can smell them. I can intimidate him, and lure her away from the group. Without anyone around, I can easily find a million ways to make sure that not even the scavengers find her corpse."  
  
A cold and deadly silence filled the air, "Very well, take care of the samurai first, make sure he cannot meddle, and then take her to the northern ridge. A fall from its jagged heights should be suffice enough to kill this strange human from far away, and my 'dear' nephew will lose his mind! Certainly not a fit candidate for my husband's lands," came a cold thick laugh.  
  
"Go now, and hurry, before they notice the absences!" 


	28. The Mouth of Despair

AN: Just when I think I can steer things back to my MAIN ORIGINAL idea *laugh* my imaginative mind goes *ooh, let's try this too*. I hope you guys don't mind!!  
  
Review Comments:  
  
Del_kaidin(): *laughs* I wonder what Mrs. Manners would say about that. "For a mating gift, it is only right that you send a white toaster if the couple is from different times, a red toaster if they are from different species and a black toaster if it matches their kitchen." *laugh* I love the blue flyswatter of death!! I'm glad you have a little faith left in Kae, poor guy has been the victim enough, its about time we show a little known side. *evil grin*  
  
pruningshears : Well, as long as you wait till you die, and not die waiting, I think I would have to stop writing from sorrow if any of my readers died while waiting for my stuff *sob*  
  
Tiranth: I KNOW!! I want to touch the ears, but she won't let me *pouts and points to a very protective Francesca*. They look so soft, and warm, and- le sigh- oh to dream. I'm sure she'll get to touch the ears eventually. I'm glad you liked the scene, I was trying to convey a very intimate moment, without making it crude or just plain wrong, I hope I was successful!  
  
Nina-Moon-Princess: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope you won't hate me for what I'm about to do in this one!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
I kept true to my word, and awoke a short time later, Keitaro still using me as a pillow. Just a quick check told me that this time he was really deeply asleep, and wouldn't wake up for at least an hour or so. This newfound sense was amazing, it was like having someone else sharing my body, but not completely. His conscious mind was simply an attachment of my own. I gently moved from underneath him, careful not to disturb his sleep. I never knew that it would take so much out of him, I would have to ask-  
  
Ask who? I didn't quite know who to ask. I couldn't face his parents, that was just extremely too awkward. I mean, how do you ask your mate's parents about mating itself. I reached for my top as I blushed from head to toe. My mate, my husband. By all standards, I was now a married woman. I placed my hand on my cheek, hoping to cool my skin, but it only made it worse.  
  
I took a deep breath and rose to my feet, the wood remaining silent under my feet as I made my way to the door, sliding it open and closed again, without even registering on Keitaro's subconscious. Standing just outside the door, looking like he was waiting for me, arms crossed over his chest, and leaning against a column, was Kaemon.  
  
I sighed deeply, I was really feeling good this morning, and if he started on his tirade I would really have to hurt him.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked meekly, catching me completely by surprise.  
  
"Sure," I said, keeping my stance completely neutral. He looked around and motioned to the woods, "not here, let's walk, where there are less spies."  
  
I saw him looking at one of the servants with a suspicious eye and nodded, "Alright, lead the way."  
  
It was still very early, the sun was just coming over the tops of the surrounding hills and the ground was still misty wet with dew. Already I could feel the heat rising and knew it was going to be a hot day.  
  
After a moment, he spoke," I see you both lied yesterday."  
  
I reached up and touched my neck, noting for the first time how sore it was.  
  
"That is a very new mating mark. I would bet that you didn't know you have a huge bruise on your neck," he never turned to look at me, for which I was thankful, because I knew my face was bright red.  
  
"Would you have really wished Keitaro into a fate like his uncle's? Alone and unloved?"  
  
He didn't reply and I was grateful, I didn't want to start up again.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked softly, noticed his pace had begun to slow.  
  
"Megahna's up to something," he said softly, "I think she was behind that mess last night."  
  
I nodded, "I had the same feeling, but I don't know how to prove it, those are pretty strong charges, and I don't want to cause Keitaro any more troubles with her. It's pretty obvious she wants to get rid of him in any way she can."  
  
"You're smarter than you look," he said softly, and stopped at the tree line. I froze and stared at him, "Excuse me?!"  
  
He turned to face me, and his lips held a mischievous smile, "Or then again, perhaps not, since you willingly followed me out here."  
  
I narrowed my eyes angrily, "Kaemon, have you completely lost your mind?"  
  
He stepped forward and grabbed a hold of my wrist hard, and even though I pulled with all my strength, I couldn't free myself from his grip.  
  
"You're hurting me," I whispered, and watched as he grin, and mockingly repeated, "You're hurting me, oh boo hoo." I stared up at him in amazement, he might have been rude at times, or angry, but never cruel, not like this.  
  
"You're not Kaemon," I whispered as the wind whipped around us. He grinned and spun, using the momentum of his movement to pull me past him and out of the tree line. I skidded across stone, stopping just a foot from the edge. I found myself staring down into the blackness of a dark, deep canyon, so narrow that no light reached the bottom. I quickly scrambled to my feet.  
  
"It took you long enough, little hime," he sneered, and I watched as his face rounded out, his hair melting away into a short cut. It was the woman from the night before! How could I have been so stupid to forget that threat. I stood my ground, I didn't dare back up for fear of loosing my balance.  
  
"Why?" I asked softly, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Nothing personal, but I am paid to take care of problems, and you are most defiantly a problem, human," she said, her voice liquid ice. I crossed my arms over my chest, " So what are you going to do?" I groaned, ask a stupid question, expect a stupid answer!  
  
"Of course I'm going to kill you, like my orders say, but I'm throwing in my own sort of bonus," she grinned, and moved lightening quick to me, wrapping her hand around my throat. I grabbed a hold of her wrist, trying to pull her hand away, but the more I struggled, the tighter her grip became. I stopped moving, reserving my energies and trying to make the most of the minimal amount of air that I was getting to my lungs.  
  
"Your Keitaro is quite a handsome creatures, even for a hanyou. He is strong and loyal, and seems very- healthy," she purred licking her lips and I shuddered at the thought of her getting her hands on him. "I imagine he would be very upset to learn that his little mate was gone, and I shouldn't do that to him." She smiled softly, a look I wouldn't have expected from her, as she shifted in front of me, her hair growing out long, thick and red, her skin taking on a tanner tone, and the once robes of a samurai shifting into an identical twin of my clothing. I stared back at my own reflection in horror.  
  
"You would never get away with it, he'll know the difference! He knew last night," I yelled, and she tsked, "Yes, I forgot some minor details, but this time, I have a much better subject to study." Her neck grew dark along the side, and emerging from the top of the ring were two small marks, silver in color.  
  
"He could never question these marks," she purred, using her other hand to touch her own cheek.  
  
I grinned, "Oh, you think a few bodily changes will help you? There is a world of things that he knows about me, things that you cannot duplicate in a million years, like my mem-" I froze as she laughed.  
  
"Your memories? Oh, foolish creature, you don't think that is an easy thing to change?" she let her-my eyes get large and doe, "I remember fighting with some woman, and she fell off the cliff, and everything got so dark, but I can't remember anything else, oh hold me Keitaro!"  
  
I snarled at her, "You bitch!"  
  
"Thank you, but soon I'll be his bitch, don't you worry, I'll make very sure he's very happy," she purred, and took a step forward, driving me towards the cliff. I felt the ground disappear behind my heel, and glanced down.  
  
"Goodbye stupid woman, thank you for all your help," she said with a cruel laugh, and shoved her hand into my neck, pushing me backwards. I clawed at air, for she had pulled back, and felt gravity grab a hold of me. The world above me grew small as I felt the wind rushing around me, announcing the fact that I was falling into that darkness. I closed my eyes, and prepared myself for the inevitable, whispering, "Kei" as I was enveloped in a black ice.  
  
~~*~~ Third Person  
  
The assassin watched the young woman disappear into the shadows of the canyon and grinned. Now all that was left was to return to the castle. Once she had settled into the life of that woman, not even Megahna could touch her. Everyone would believe she was that strange human. She took a step forward when she heard a noise in the bushes.  
  
"Who's there," she whispered in that new voice, and saw a shadow appear in the tree line, golden eyes glowing in the dark.  
  
"You thought you could really trick me and get away with it," came a hard cold voice, and the assassin shivered.  
  
"Mistress!" she whispered and saw a flash of white and black cross in front of her eyes. Pain radiated through her body and she looked down to see the river of red pour from her chest. Shocked, she stared up at her mistress, "but-" she gasped, as she stumbled backwards, "Mistress please!"  
  
"You have been properly rewarded for your services," came that ice cold voice again, this time laced with cruel humor, "Now I send you to hell, where you belong!" The assassin stared down at the pools of blood, that were now collecting at her feet, and fell backwards, following her victim into the abyss.  
  
The woman in the shadows grinned and licked the blood from her fingertips, "A pity I didn't get to kill her myself, but killing one who looks like her is satisfaction enough, for now."  
  
~~*~~ Meanwhile *Kei POV*  
  
I stretched out lazily, and reached over to embrace my mate, when I noticed that the spot that should have been warm and fragrant with her body, wasn't there. In fact she had been missing for some time. Instinctively I jumped to my feet, pulling my yukata around my shoulders and ran out of the room.  
  
I grabbed the first servant I saw, "Where is Lady Francesca?!" I roared at the poor young thing, a human girl. I could see the terror rise in her eyes, as she whimpered.  
  
"I saw her this morning Lord, with the young man in your company, the samurai!" she whispered and I quickly let her go, running for Kaemon's room.  
  
"I will tear him to bits if he's tried anything against her," I growled loudly, and threw open his door.  
  
Inside the room was still very dark, and in the corner of the room, I saw a shape move.  
  
"Show yourself," I barked, and heard the muffled sounds of a voice.  
  
"Francesca!" I said worriedly, and grabbed the figure. But it wasn't Francesca. Tied up, and looking both angry and very ashamed at the same time, was Kaemon. I quickly loosened his bonds.  
  
"Where is Francesca?!" I yelled at him, and was rewarded with an angry look, "How should I know, I've been a bit indisposed as you can see."  
  
I stared at him, as he slipped on his robes, "It was that woman from the other night, she came in here, disguised as Francesca. I didn't know it wasn't her, till she- well it doesn't matter, where is Francesca?!"  
  
I glared at him, stupid ecchi cousin of mine, falling for that shape shifter's trick. Never mind that I almost fell for the same thing, wait a minute.  
  
"If you weren't with her," I whispered, and caught his eyes We shared the same thought, as we both ran for the door. Already I was yelling the alarm, startling guests from their rooms. My mother and father came running to meet me, Kohana on their heels.  
  
"Francesca's missing," I told them, and Kohana's eyes grew large.  
  
"That woman," my mother whispered and I nodded, "Get everyone searching now, I'm going to see if I can't find her scent."  
  
My father reached forward and grabbed my arm, "Did you complete the mating ceremony?"  
  
I stared at him, for being a very impersonal man, he was asking the wrong questions at the wrong time, "That doesn't matter right now Father!" He gripped my shoulder even harder, "Answer me boy, did you?!"  
  
I stared at him, "Yes Damnit, I did!" He nodded, "Follow the link, it's much stronger than a scent trail, and can't be erased!" I blinked quickly and nodded, "Arigato," I said and leapt into the gardens, my nose and senses reaching out for any sign of her. I found her scent trail quickly, it was the link I couldn't find. I ran through the brush, and I heard Kaemon just behind me. It didn't surprise me too much, he was a fast runner, for a human and I put on another boost of speed. A light flashed before me and I quickly slowed down as I came out of the clearing. I recognized this cliff, the mouth of despair, some called it. Many a distraught person, had ended their life from here.  
  
I quickly shook my head, to clear myself of those thoughts, when something caught my nose, a familiar and all too frightening smell. Blood.  
  
I stared down at my feet, at the still glistening liquid that was drying in the sun, and felt my body freeze.  
  
All too carefully I knelt down, reaching out to touch the liquid, my mind whispering doubts at me.  
  
"Keitaro, did you- oh no" came a voice behind me and I quickly looked back to see Kaemon standing there, his face pale white. The accomplished samurai was sickened by the sight of blood, it might have been amusing if not for the context that it meant.  
  
"Nii-san," I heard whispered, and saw Kohana appear from the forest, my father behind her.  
  
"Get her out of here!" I shouted and her eyes fell from my face to the ground at my feet. My father seemed to understand at that moment, and grabbed her, pulling her close, but she had already begun to wail.  
  
"Nee-san!!" she screamed and the sound of her pain echoed in my heart. No, Francesca couldn't be dead, I wouldn't let it be so. She wasn't dead, I kept hearing those words echo in my head, she's not dead, she's not dead, not now!  
  
The rest of the search party, lead by Kohana's screams arrived and stared at the sight before him. Kaemon had fallen to his knees, colorless, and I was digging my claws into my hands, hearing the blood trickle down to join the blood already spilt.  
  
"She's not dead," I whispered and heard a painful cry as Kaemon leapt to his feet, his hand drawing his sword.  
  
"This is all YOUR fault! You and your stupid family! She's dead because she was trying to help you, because you loved her. You killed her!" he screamed and charged at me. I quickly stepped out of the way.  
  
"Kaemon, don't do this, not now," I pleaded my heart already full of grief, as the true possibility played itself out in my head. Everyone watched us, my mother, and sisters in each other's arms, tears spilling down their cheeks, filling the air with a spicy salty smell. Kaemon ran at me again, and I dodged out of the way.  
  
Something black flew through the air and I quickly caught it. It was Tetsusaiga sheath. I stared at it, and then looked back at my father, who simply nodded silently. Even on his face, I could see grief lurking below the surface. I blocked Kaemon's next attack, holding off the power of his swing with the strength that the sheath had.  
  
"You killed her! Why her Keitaro, of all the women in the world, why her? Why did you have to take the most important being in the world away from me! You always have!"  
  
I stared at him, as tears streamed down his cheeks, tears of anger and grief. "What are you talking about Kaemon?!"  
  
"You always had the best, the strengths, the power, abilities that I could never achieve no matter how hard I trained, you were always better!"  
  
I stared at him, deftly blocking another blow, "What are you talking about? You were the one with everything. The people in the village accepted you, admired you, every girl in the village followed your path, you were accepted to be fostered by the Lord. You were everything I wanted to be, because you were what everyone else wanted. Francesca was the first person outside my family to simply want me, for everything I am and am not!"  
  
He froze in his attacks, and stared at me, and a sickening sad laugh escaped his lips, "How pathetic, that we both lose what we treasured the most, to realize how much we truly had," he said, falling to one knee into the blood. His hand was pressed against his mouth, as he began to sob loudly.  
  
Kohana had buried herself deep in the embrace of my mother, and I stared down at the blood once again, the blood that had flushed those cheeks, the blood- wait a second.  
  
I knelt down, and took a deep long breath, and my eyes widened.  
  
"It's not her!"  
  
Everyone fell silent, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Keitaro," my father whispered and I shook my head.  
  
"No, its not her!"  
  
"But her scent is everywhere," he said, and I pressed my hand into the blood, standing and presented it to him, "But the blood doesn't have her scent, the ground does, but not the blood. It's not her blood!"  
  
Kohana looked up from my mother's arms, and her puffy red face, showed the first glimmer of hope. She pulled free and ran to my side, her tiny body bowing over to press her nose into the dirt. She sniffed, and sneezed, and took a few steps forward.  
  
"Nii-san's scent is all over here," she whispered and looked out at the edge, "It goes that way."  
  
"Then she is dead," came a heartless voice, and I turned to see my aunt step forward in the crowd.  
  
"No, I refuse to believe it till I see her body myself, "I growled, my hands clenching at my sides.  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible, if she fell over that edge, she would have been sliced to shreds on the razor rocks of this canyon, and anything large enough to keep a scent would have been washed away by the river below, " she said calmly.  
  
"Then I will follow the river," I said, and turned to my uncle, "Where does it lead?" He glanced at me a moment, and I knew his impeccable memory was scanning the maps in his mind.  
  
"North, it flows north," he said passively. I looked to my companions, "Then north we go."  
  
"But Kei, if she didn't survive," Maeko whispered and I glared at her, "She's alive Maeko, I know it in here," I said, touching my chest, "She's my mate, and I can still feel her inside here, so I know she's alive."  
  
My uncle turned to a minor lord who stood near him, and grunted an order. He nodded and took off in a run for the castle, and I knew that by the time we returned, our belongings would be prepared and we would be provided with transportation out of the mountains.  
  
"Let's go find her," I said and everyone nodded grimly, following me back to the castle.  
  
AN: There, Megahna got to kill someone, happy Megan? I hope you all enjoyed this, I wasn't expecting to write so soon, but I couldn't sleep, this idea was beating into my conscious mind and wouldn't give me a break, so I had to get it out! 


	29. Now where did that woman get to?

AN: Special thanks to usarchie for the idea for the title of this chapter. I think he/she meant for it to go to the last chapter, but I thought it was too funny to work, so I put it for this one!  
  
Also, just want to say hi to Ketara, who I just found out is in my area!  
  
Finally, I'm loving to do dedications now, so this chapter is dedicated to Emania who gave me 7 reviews in less than 15 min *takes note for a new record* She is writing an AWSOME fic called Breaking the Habit, something very original and very in character as well, with just enough fluff to keep me distracted from my own writing, something she says I do to her. Isn't it great? ^_^  
  
I do apologize as my posts might get longer apart, I am now doing full time college, and three jobs. So forgive me ahead of time guys, and I'll try my best to keep up. I'm also working on three research papers for my classes so, gomen nasai *bows*  
  
Oh yeah, and late breaking news *telegraph sound*. I have a beta reader for Well!! The unfortunate soul is Dia!! Unfortunate because when I have any doubts about the sound of a chapter, or how well it flows, I tend to work my beta readers to death for their opinions and ideas. Oh but what a horrible way to go huh? *applause for the courageous Dia*  
  
Review comments:  
  
Del_kaidin(): Actually it would have been this morning, and well I'm not quite sure what their living arrangements are. It was customary (in Europe, not Japan that I know of) that the nobility rarely if ever shared rooms, even married. I guess it made it easier for the guy to have "nightly" visitors. *laugh* As for her scent, good point! I didn't really think of that, but concidering she didn't quite step far from the forest, and the only thing she touched was the assassin, it doesn't leave much of a trail. Of course her scent would be there at this point, she's there, so it kinda blows that idea out of the water.good job noticing those things though. Everyone has figured out who was behind it, but they don't have the proof, and they would need the proof to act on things. By the way, I got your review for Haunted. Don't worry, my song fics aren't distracting me from Well, they're just giving my mind a break and refreshing me. *grin*. It can be a little dizzying flipping between Kei and Rose. *laugh*  
  
uscarchie(): LOL, I'm already chained to my computer, just I should be writing for school, not for pleasure. Ah well, I'm a slave to my imagination! *laugh* I loved your title, I think I'll use it, thanks!  
  
Nina-Moon-Princess: LOL, I love throwing in a good twist!  
  
Niaka1: Yeah, she does like bloodshed, especially human bloodshed. Meghan, my muse behind Megahna basically described her as this, "A cold heartless murder hungry bitch who hates humans 10x more than Sesshomaru ever did." So I try to stick with that formula. However, she's not as simple as she might appear, she's got a secret that no one knows about, and I'm trying to figure out how to write *grin*  
  
Shekahla: I'm glad you enjoyed these chapters! As for Megahna, well she (edited for spoiler content), and that's what happens to her at the end. *grin* Enjoy!  
  
Tiranth: Poor Kae, he's just a guy, we shouldn't hate him too much. *laugh*  
  
Pruningshears: I was hoping someone would notice that she didn't use her empathy. I thought about it, but first of all, until the end, she thought it was Kaemon, and she would have assumed that using her empathy would have just subjected her to his emotional whirlwind, and secondly, she really doesn't like poking her nose into people's personal stuff, at least normally. And of course she's not dead *laugh*, it's against the code of writers, commandment #1 :Thou shalt not kill off the popular main character.  
  
Inu Girl(): Woah!! First of all, a friendly note. Netiquette says that typing in all caps is like yelling on the Internet, and it is a little nerve wrecking to get reviews that are literally screaming at me. I appreciate your enthusiasm though, just tone down the caps a little ^_^  
  
Msmidnight2(): Oooh.begging and pleading for my chapters *ego boost*. Yeah, I got slapped with the "Queen of cliffies" label by another reader for one of my other stories. But I can't STAND cliffies, so I try not to use them all too much, though they do keep people wanting more ^_^  
  
Emania: I'm sorry hun, I'll try and get more forward arrows for you to push. I promise. I have a few days free from work or school this weekend, and baring taking my nieces to the hospital to see their new sister, I should be able to write quite a bit, maybe even have a new chapter out by Monday *smile*.  
  
shinkan neko85: A new face amongst my readers, welcome!! I'll work on the Maeko/Naoko romance a little, its not going to be as big a focus as Rose/Kei, but since Francesca isn't around, and Kei's on edge, he's gonna be noticing a few things soon. *slaps her hand over her mouth* Oooh, I hope that wasn't too much of a spoiler.  
  
Keitaro: Hey! Are you saying I haven't noticed some things?  
  
Lilac: *looks innocent* Um, no, not at all hun.  
  
Keitaro: Hmmm, well get writing wench!  
  
Lilac: *sighs*  
  
BeyondWords: That's okay, I understand how life can suddenly fill up your day *laugh* Speaking of which, I have to hurry up with all these review comments and get to class!  
  
Kay14: Oh, don't cry!! *sniffles as well* I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can *hands you a tissue*  
  
Dia(): Yay, some sympathy for Kaemon!  
  
Kaemon: See, someone understands me. *charming smile* So, beautiful lady.  
  
Lilac: *rolls her eyes* Hey Dia, watch those hands. Remember whose son he is.  
  
Kaemon: *looks insulted* Why Lilac, you always assume the worst about me! *sneaks his hand behind his back*  
  
Kim: Thanks Kim, and welcome to my reader group!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: *laugh* really?!! I'm glad!! Nerve racking *goes off to plot more intensity just to keep FKG on edge.  
  
AN: Also guys, I need some advise. I've seen some stories lately, that well honestly *coughs politely* lack substance and dialogue, but they've got over 500 reviews. I don't understand it. Is it in my summary? What do you guys think? How can I get more reviews?  
  
Chapter 29  
  
~~*~~ (Keitaro)  
  
I heard a growl catch my ear, as I was making sure the last of our provisions was secured to the packs of the Siamese dragons my uncle was giving us to use. I glanced down to see the black firecat that I had rescued, Mistero as Rose had named him. He was staring at me with a look of determination on his face.  
  
"What do you want furball? We're kind of in a hurry," I hissed, and felt his claw dig into my foot. He yowled again and I looked down, just in time to see the flames erupt from his paws as he transformed into his much larger form. His head now reached my chest, and he stared up into my eyes, growling. He stepped forward and buried his nose in the packs, startling my ride.  
  
"Not now Mistero!" I yelled, and he turned and hissed, burying his nose in the packs again. I had the suspicion that he was trying to tell me something and so I moved some of the packs out of the way, and saw what he was getting at: Francesca's pack.  
  
"Leave that alone," I said, surprised at the emotion that caught in my throat. He hissed and pressed his nose firmly against it, taking a deep breath. His youkai grew more powerful, and I realized that he wasn't just smelling it, he was absorbing the scent.  
  
"You're going to go look for her?" I asked, and he stared up at me. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was giving me the "no kidding stupid, what else could I be doing" look. I nodded, "You can probably track her through the canyon better than we can. Are you going to be alright flying through there, the air currents are probably pretty rough, and Francesca would have my hide if I let you get hurt?" I reached down and scratched the scruff of fur on the back of his neck.  
  
"Find her Mistero. Find her and protect her until we can get to you. No matter what, keep her moving north. Don't bring her back here, it's not safe for her here without me. Keep moving north and I'll find you both," I whispered, watching his ears twitch. He turned his nose into my wrist, a light touch that showed his affirmation, and turned to walk away, taking to the skies as soon as he reached a clear spot. I heard a sad noise behind me, and saw Kirara approaching, her eyes on the now disappearing black figure in the sky. I knelt down and picked her up, and she mewed sadly in my arms.  
  
"Don't worry Kirara, our mates will be alright," I said soothingly. How had I known? Call it instinct, a common connection that I felt with the firecat. She mewed again, and I let her back down, to finish fixing the packs. These dragons would carry us as far as the end of the lands, out of sight of most, but once there, we were on our own. My uncle had given me some money to use to procure horses, so that we weren't walking. I saddened at the thought of riding alone, but quickly shook that thought from my mind. I was going to find her, I knew I was. We hadn't come through so much to lose each other now.  
  
The rest of my companions were gathered behind me, saying their various goodbyes. Kohana ran past everyone and jumped into my arms.  
  
"You be safe Nii-san" she whispered, hugging her small arms around my neck, and I hugged her back, noticing for the first time that even Kohana carried a lingering scent of Francesca on her.  
  
I lifted my head, and stared at her, "You smell like her."  
  
She blinked and reached inside her kimono, pulling out the long golden chain with the strange ornament on it, "She gave this to me, to keep safe. She said it brought her luck, do you think I took her luck away?" Her large golden eyes reflected infinite sadness as she looked for my reaction.  
  
I smiled and kissed her forehead, "No Kohana, you didn't take her luck away. She gave you that necklace because she treasures it, and you. You are her luck now, so don't be worried or sad, because I promise to bring her back."  
  
She nodded and hugged me again, before letting go, and running off to my parents. Everyone joined me alongside our mounts, and I nodded to my family, looking at my mother. I knew she was probably still studying that English book so I said very simply, "Find who did this," in English. Everyone froze and stared at me, but I simply ignored them and climbed up on my mount, motioning for everyone to take off.  
  
As the ground disappeared beneath us, I looked down at my littlest sister, seeing the hope and worry in her eyes. It broke my heart to think she might have to face the loss of anyone, and I vowed that I wouldn't let her.  
  
~~*~~ (Francesca)  
  
I could only remember the sensation of floating, weightless and senseless. Perhaps floating was the wrong word, I felt like I had fallen within myself, for I sank down into a nothingness. It was peaceful and completely quiet.  
  
Suddenly I wasn't alone. Someone else was there, a presence that I could only describe as warm and wholly sad. It seemed to ask me, without words, but only emotions, "Why are you here now? You have so much more to do out there" I tried to answer but couldn't form the words. The presence smiled and pushed me. I felt myself rising rapidly, so quickly that everything began to ache painfully, and with a sharp jab of pain in my chest I opened my eyes. My body jerked forcefully, the pain blinding me as horrible tasting muddy water shot from my mouth.  
  
Someone turned me on my side and I weakly emptied the contents of my stomach and lungs onto the ground before me. My whole body hurt. I saw one of my hands just out of the corner of my eye; it was scratched, white and bleeding. A gentle hand was patting my back, and as I coughed the last of the water out, I heard a soothing voice whispering, "Fortunate child, you'll be fine." I shivered as my body responded to the fact that I was soaked, weary and beginning to go into shock.  
  
As if expecting this, I felt something warm and heavy fall over me, blocking out the cold and making me feel safe and secure. My eyes began to droop close, as I felt the need to retreat into the blackness of sleep, away from the nightmare that teased at my mind. I wanted to see the nightmare, I wanted to try and focus on it, but when I reached towards it, it slipped just past my fingertips. I knew it was important, it had to be important, inside I felt a hunger to know, but I couldn't-I couldn't remember.  
  
I felt strong arms scoop me up, and a large figure of a man held me tightly against him. I felt my head fall to the side as I stared blankly at the scene before me. The landscape was drab and dark, black rocks covered in a dirty grey light and a thick wet fog covered everything like cotton. I blinked quickly, fighting against fatigue and my eyes focused on an older woman walking before me, hunched over with age, using a cane to hold herself steady.  
  
I sighed softly and closed my eyes, and was quickly shaken roughly.  
  
"No, tennyou-sama. Do not fall asleep, you need to stay awake till my mother can tend to your wounds."  
  
Tennyo, where had I heard that word before? Tennyo, those were the spirits from the sky, weren't they? Something about a woman, and a robe, oh what was wrong with me? I could remember halves, but not the whole of things. I sighed again, and stared ahead as a small shack, that looked like it had seen better days, appeared before us. The wood was black, and had obviously submitted to this mist for longer than it should. It looked like it would fall apart any minute.  
  
The man who was carrying me carefully placed me on a mat inside the doorway and disappeared behind the falling doormat.  
  
"Mother, are you sure?"  
  
"Hai, there is no mistake, the clothing, and that hair. She must be a tennyo, fallen from the sky."  
  
"But where is her robe? Tennyos have robes."  
  
"Perhaps she lost it in the river. The water is vicious, and the rocks could have torn it from her. You saw her clothing, they were left in rags. Now hurry back down to the water, and make sure you look for it. If you have the robe, you can keep the girl."  
  
"Yes mother," I heard, and the voices stopped. They must be talking about me, I concluded, trying to shift and get up, but every muscle in my body screamed at me, and I resigned myself to laying down. First get better, then get out of here. I knew I couldn't be a tennyo, I would remember at least that, wouldn't I?  
  
I heard the doormat move with a horrible scratching noise that made me flinch. The old woman's shuffling feet sounded like sandpaper to my ears and I bit my lip slightly to keep from making a noise. She knelt by my side and began to examine my arms, and down my sides, pressing her hand against a particularly painful spot in my side when I flinched. She dug her bony fingertips into my skin, and I felt my breath rush from my lungs.  
  
"Ow," I whispered and she looked up at me, her beady eyes studying me.  
  
"You are certainly an unusual girl," she croaked, and pulled a warm blanket over me. "But I don't really think you're a tennyo. They're supposed to be graceful and excellent swimmers and you were barely holding onto life. I'm amazed that you survived at all: the canyon this river flows from, no living thing has ever passed through. You are either very blessed, or you have a strong place in this world. What is your name?"  
  
I stared at her and opened my mouth, and everything inside went completely blank. I closed my mouth and took a deep breath, then tried again. Nothing.  
  
"I-I can't remember," I whispered as the realization hit me.  
  
She studied me a moment, "Well, then I shall name you. You shall be known as Bara. Now Bara, rest up, and regain your strength. My son cannot marry a weak woman."  
  
I blinked in surprise, "Marry?"  
  
"Of course, my son needs a healthy wife, and you have no home. It is a match made in heaven. Now sleep," she said, and I felt a great drowsiness come over me. Inside, my mind was screaming in alarm. Something wasn't right, I couldn't marry her son. Everything inside me told me it was horribly wrong, but I couldn't remember why. The world blurred to a fuzzy grey, then to a quiet black, as I struggled to find the answers locked inside.  
  
AN: And for all you wondering, Bara means "rose". *laugh*  
  
~~*~~ Keitaro  
  
The villagers greeted us with a fanfare that angered and embarrassed me, bowing or cheering at our approach.  
  
"Hypocrites," I muttered under my breath and swung my leg off the saddle of my mount. I saw my sister with an equally scornful look on her face and smiled. At least someone else noticed the change of attitude.  
  
"Won't you stay one night honored guests?" asked the innkeeper and I fixed him with a cold stare.  
  
"No, we're leaving as soon as you get us our horses," I snarled, and he flinched, looking pale.  
  
"Yes Keitaro-sama," he said and hurried away.  
  
"Weren't you being a little hard on him?" Kaemon grumbled.  
  
I snorted, "Hardly, he deserves to sweat a little," I growled, flexing my fingers. I had to agree with him though, my temper was extremely short, even for me. I was anxious, angered, and irritable, and I knew why. My instincts were angry at me for not going with Mistero to look for Francesca, but I knew that he could find her quicker, and get her to safety faster than the group of us could.  
  
~~*~~ Bara  
  
I awoke the next morning, or at least it seemed like morning. Something told me that this land neverr saw past the gloom and mist. It smelled horribly of wet earth, rotting vegetation, and the heavy staleness of the mist. I covered my nose with my hand, cringing as a violent shiver of disgust shook me, and noticed that my hands were wrapped up in a sort of crude bandage. My nose caught the nauseating whiff of something rotten and sour from within the bandages, and I pulled my hands away from my face, trying to pull off those disgusting bandages.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake," I heard and turned my head to see a lump of a shadow in the corner of the room. I shivered and tried to sit up, but my hands ached as I put weight on them, and I resigned myself to just laying there as the lump moved closer. It was the man who had carried me earlier. My mind began to register the events, well most of them. The further back I tried to remember, the more my head ached, and my mind grew heavy and dizzy.  
  
He was, what some would call a gentle giant, large, and not very attractive, but he had a kind face, and a genuine look of concern in his eyes as he approached me. In some ways, he reminded me of Jinenji, for he had a very calming effect about him, child like in a way. Wait a moment! I blinked and summoned up the name that had entered my head, and saw the large, kind man that I knew. He had a strange double image in my head, one living and one drawn. I blinked, but was ecstatic. No matter the memory, they were memories. I held onto them as long as I could, and didn't even notice the man had moved right next to me, and had taken my hands in his.  
  
"Mother said not to touch the bandages, but you don't seem to like them, so I think I can take them off," he said softly and seemed to try avoiding touching my hands as much as possible as he carefully unbound them. I felt the cool air touch my skin, and it felt like my hands took a deep breath of the cleaner air. I stared at the goop that covered my hands, and cringed.  
  
"Can you get this off, it smells horrible," I whispered and he nodded. Very quickly he used a nearby piece of cloth to gently wipe the slime from my hands. I stared at the red welts and cuts that tic-toed the palms of my hands, almost as if I weren't even aware they were my hands.  
  
"Mother said you must have tried to grab the rocks in the river, but they're very sharp. You're lucky they didn't cut you worse," he said, and gently slipped his hand beneath my head, propping me up. With his other hand, he lifted a steaming bowl to my lips. It too reeked of bitter herbs and foul water and I instinctively puckered my lips, but he pressed the bowl to my lips insistently.  
  
"This will help you feel better tennyo-sama," he said, and I complied. The sooner I was well, the sooner I could leave, and get away from his mother's wild idea. As the warm liquid slid down my throat, I began to feel my body growing uncomfortably heavy, and my limbs began to grow numb to my commands. My mind screamed that something wasn't right, I wasn't that tired a minute ago, and I realized it was the liquid.  
  
"Drugged," I managed to mumble, my lips barely functioning.  
  
"Of course, it is healing medicine, " he replied. Deep inside, I felt something stir, swallowing up over my senses, a fighting urge that sent my blood boiling, and the anger blinded me.  
  
"NO!" I shouted and the heaviness lifted. I swung wildly, knocking the bowl from my lips sending it flying upwards and splashing the medicine into his eyes. He screamed, and I took the opportunity to launch myself off the futon with all the strength that my adrenaline was giving me. I had to get away  
  
~~*~~ Keitaro  
  
I felt anger surge through me, as I began to secure the packs to our horses. It came through the air and hit me like fire.  
  
"Rose" I gasped and turned to the others. "We leave now!" I shouted and startled my horse. All heads turned to me in confusion and horror and I knew I must be a sight. I could feel my blood boiling, as it did when my youkai tried to take over my senses. Before I could barely keep it down, it screamed for Francesca. The roar inside was almost deafening both in need of her in the knowledge that she needed me.  
  
The horses snorted madly as I approached and I took a long deep breath as I grabbed the reigns of the one I knew to be Francesca's. I pulled his head level to mine.  
  
"Remember our agreement?" I snarled and his large eyes locked onto mine as he snorted his assent. I nodded, "Good, cause its still in effect, so let's cooperate." He bowed his head and as Rose had shown me, I swung my leg over his back and pulled myself up.  
  
"Take only what we really need," I told my companions, seeing them regretfully drop a pack from their horses.  
  
"But Keitaro-sama, the food," spoke up a woman. I gave her a grin and flexed my hand for her to see, flashing my claws. The children all made admiring noises, while the men laughed nervously and the women looked pale.  
  
"We'll be fine for food," I said arrogantly, and nudged my ride into a gallop, not caring to see if the others were with me. My sister was the first to reach my side, leaning low to her horse, her long black hair flying behind her. In that moment, she reminded me a great deal of my mother, riding like the wind to fight a youkai.  
  
"It's her, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and she needs me," I snapped, something that didn't seem to phase her in the least. She simply nodded and let her horse fall back behind mine as we raced north.  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
I don't know where the strength came from, but somehow I managed to crawl out of the shack, only to be grabbed by my hair and pulled to a sitting position. For an old woman, she was surprisingly strong.  
  
"Ungrateful bitch," she croaked, "I took you in, mended your wounds, and you repay me by hurting my son and trying to run away!"  
  
"I can't marry him," I screamed both in anger and pain. She pulled harder and I screeched.  
  
"Mother, look!" I heard the man speak and felt a bony hand grab me around the jaw and jerk my head to the side. Knobby fingers traced my neck a moment.  
  
"A mating mark," I heard and an image appeared in my head, golden eyes that glowed with power and the feel of arms around me.  
  
"Mother, if it's a mating mark, then her mate must be looking for her," he said and I heard the fear in his voice.  
  
The old woman released her grip on my hair, and I fell to the ground weakly, "Get out of here, now before I change my mind and cast you into the river again to die, youkai filth," she hissed.  
  
"Does this mean I'm not getting married?" moped the man.  
  
"Oh my son, we'll find you a good wife, not some trash who mates with monsters."  
  
I felt my cheeks flush, but I couldn't defend myself. I could only assume she was right about the mark. I didn't feel ashamed, only angry; angry that they were insulting him. But who was he? My head swam as I tried to figure it out.  
  
"Go!" screamed the old woman, white spittle formed on her lips as she raised her cane. I cringed and waited for it to descend, but nothing came but a frightened whimper. I felt wind and flame behind me and lifted my head. Towering over me was the largest cat I had ever seen, as tall as a horse, with glowing red eyes and flames erupting from his massive paws. As much as I should have been afraid, I felt there was something very familiar about him, something comforting.  
  
He yowled and the old woman and her son fell back as this mysterious savior walked in front of me and knelt between us. I weakly reached up and grabbed hold of his thick fur and pulled myself up on his back, lying more than sitting. The warmth and thickness of his fur blanketed me. He yowled again and I got the impression he was showing off before he leapt up into the air. I clung to him with all the strength I had in my hands, barely feeling the chill of the air rushing over me, because he was so warm. After a few minutes, I felt the roughness of his movements, the growling that rumbled through him die down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was safe.  
  
We traveled until the light began to die away and my companion descended into the forest below. I thought we were going to land in the forest, but just over the treetops I saw smoke rising up in the coming dusk, and we landed beside a small, but warm looking cottage. The cat yowled again loudly, and from the house came a young looking man, a woman of the same age, and two small children. The children quickly hid behind the skirt of their mother, as their father stepped forward, holding a stick in his hand.  
  
"Go away youkai, we have nothing for you," he yelled and the cat hissed softly, and knelt down. As soon as I knew we were low enough, I loosened my grip and tumbled from his back, hitting the hard dirt painfully. I heard the gasp from the young woman, and looked up at the mysterious cat, as he shimmered for a moment, and shrank. I watched until standing beside me, was a small normal kitten, black as midnight, who mewed and licked my cheek, before looking at the family.  
  
"Get some rags, quickly," the woman said, and the two children ran inside as she hurried to my side.  
  
"Sen, one of my old kimonos," she told the man, who was still standing there in shock.  
  
"But it's a." he began and she gave him a cold look.  
  
"It's a woman that needs our help, and that's all we should care about," she said softly, and he turned with a sigh. I watched her, as she gently knelt beside me, and smiled.  
  
"I am sorry for my husband, it has been difficult for us, the youkai of the forest are not kind to our fields, though they have not harmed my family, thank Buddha," she said. I didn't say anything, I was still worried after my encounter with the old woman. I turned my head away from her.  
  
"Can you speak?" she asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Ah good, I was afraid you were a foreigner, you have such lovely red hair. What is your name?"  
  
I took deep breath, "I don't know." The cat in front of me made a sharp mewing noise.  
  
She laughed softly, "That's silly, how can you not know your name?"  
  
I turned to look at her, and she stopped laughing as she saw the seriousness in my eyes, "I don't remember anything past last evening. I woke up, and there was an old woman who said I was in the river where nothing lives. She called me Bara, I guess it's a name for now." I felt warmth coming from this woman, where the old woman was cold and hard, and her son felt like nothingness. Wait, people feeling? Where was this coming from? How could I know what people felt like?  
  
"Bara, it seems fitting," she said and the cat made a laughing noise.  
  
I turned my head, "Well, if you know better, then you should tell me!" He gave me a look that silenced me, but seemed to be very pensive. The children ran out with water and rags, and she shooed them away.  
  
"Let me see what I can do for these cuts, and then we'll get you inside," she said softly, and I felt very comfortable with her. Perhaps because she was a mother and mothers have a natural way to make those around them feel safe and warm. I lay there, trying not to make a sound as she dipped the rags in hot water and carefully cleaned off my hands. The cat seemed to want to help, and I felt his little rough tongue lapping at my wrist. I closed my eyes as another familiar feeling swept through me. Pain, and a lightheaded feeling, then all consuming warmth, and the feeling of something brushing my neck, warm and wet. I felt strength flow through me with each touch.  
  
I felt something brush my neck and my eyes flew open, my hand grabbing the woman's quickly. She was looking down at my neck, the same way that the old woman had at first. I pulled my hand away and flinched, waiting for the inevitable horror and disgust, but instead she looked into my eyes and smiled sadly.  
  
"You must have had such a hard time, because of him, haven't you?" she said softly. I blinked and stared at her.  
  
"The old woman called me filth," I said, feeling something flow down the side of my face.  
  
"Some people think that a human who falls in love with a youkai, have betrayed their people. But you can't help who you fall in love with. Love surpasses all time and boundaries. There is a legend, of a beautiful priestess who fell in love with a hanyou, and together they defeated a horrible monster. They say she came from a land far away, and had to overcome many difficulties, but in the end, they were happy. I hope that you and your mate find the same happiness."  
  
I felt something stir inside me, warm and familiar. This story sounded so familiar to me, it struck a strong chord deep inside, and I whispered softly, "Inuyasha."  
  
She looked down at me, "You know the tale?"  
  
I blinked and shook my head, "I'm sorry, I just remembered that name."  
  
She watched me curiously, and touched the mark on my neck. "You are safe here with my family, come. Let's get you dressed into something decent and some warm food into you."  
  
I felt a hand scoop under my back and legs and saw the husband looking down at me. I blushed, "Thank you," I whispered and he nodded. He didn't seem as happy as his wife, but I knew that he wasn't going to harm me either.  
  
"Mistero," I said, calling down to the cat, who mewed in response and followed at our heels. Mistero. That was a strange name, I wondered where it came from.  
  
The man set me down on a clean futon, and I was instantly surrounded by the curious eyes of the two children, a boy and a girl, who stared at me in amazement. I smiled warmly and they giggled and ran to their father.  
  
True to her word, the woman dressed me in a warm, worn, but clean kimono, and helped me swallow some soup. I yawned wearily and she carefully pulled a blanket up over me. "Rest well," she said gently, and left me in peace. I felt movement on my side, and saw the cat had curled up next to me.  
  
"Mistero, is that your name?" I looked at him and he stared at me with unblinking red eyes, before mewing what sounded like an affirmative. I smiled, at least that made things easier.  
  
"Good night Mistero," I whispered, and drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
AN: I hope you all liked this, I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out! I'll try to get Chapter 30 done before the weekend, so that way you all have something to read while I'm gone. 


	30. The voices within

Chapter 30

Okay, review comments first cause you guys are just the best and KEEP getting ahead of me!!  But here's a challenge, I'm attempting on making my own plushie, but I can't seem to find any clothing patterns online.  Anyone have any suggestions?  Of course it's going to be a Kei plushie *grin* 

Very special thanks to Emenia for her wonderful gift of editing.  You all might never have to live through my horrible grammar again!

pruningshears :  LOL, quit beating me to my ideas *laugh*  I couldn't very well have them attack at Sesshomaru's, too many plots for my brain to handle at once!!  Don't worry, of course, they'll pop up soon and make everyone's life a little more interesting. 

Del_kaidin(): LOL Mistero is going to be earning a lot in the next few chapters, don't you worry!!  And what was that Gone about?

Tiranth: LOL, we'll see won't we?  What kind of suspense could I spin, if I told you everything right now? *wink

I just saw Inuyasha 124 and I cried.  I really cried!!  OMG, this is the pull out the box of tissue's kind of episode!!  Or the get really really mad at the writer's kind of episode, it really depends!!  All I have to say, is Kikyou fans beware!

Dia:  I'm glad you're enjoying this hun, and thank you a million times over for being my beta!!

pasta head(): Welcome to the group!! *grin* I just LOVE the nickname!  Being Italian ^_^  Now don't let my story distract you from your studies, then I'll feel guilty, but it's always nice to have something to use to get away from the thoughts of school and homework!  I'm glad you like Well, and I hope you'll keep reading.

Kei:  I'd be finding Francesca a lot sooner if SOMEONE would just let me go, but no, she wants to add substance and plot. Screw that!

Lilac: Kei, just remember.  The pen is mighter than the sword, now just behave, don't worry.  It'll be worth it! *hugs her arms around him*

Kei: *grumble grumble* 

kay():  Arigato! I'm glad you're enjoying this!!

Fire Kitsune Goddess: I'm so sorry FKG!!  I didn't mean it to hurt you, but nerve wrecking means that you'll keep reading, which makes me happy!!

Inu Girl(): Awww…flattery can't get me to write any faster, but I do appreciate it *grin*

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic : Thanks!!!

~~*~~ Keitaro

We set up camp after nightfall, much to my disapproval.  I didn't want to stop, I wanted to keep going and it took both Maeko and Naoko to force me to consider resting for the night.  They were already very saddle sore from the hard ride, and our horses were exhausted.  So I sat near the fire, a firm look of anger plastered on my face.

Maeko looked up from the rabbit that we had caught for dinner and sighed, shaking her head, "Nii-san, if you keep looking like that, your face will freeze like that."

"Feh," I snorted and looked away, my arms crossing over my chest.  She sighed again, and stood up from her end of the fire and walked over to my side, kneeling beside me.

"Hey," she whispered and touched my chin with her hand.  I grumbled and pulled away, but she took a firmer grip and turned my face to hers.  Her large brown eyes were dark with worry, and she looked more like my mother in that moment, then I had ever seen her.  It occurred to me, at that moment, that she was the same age my mother was, the year I was born.  I hadn't realized it but she had grown up in the blink of an eye.

"She'll be alright, I'm sure of it.  She's a survivor, and I know that the heavens wouldn't have brought you guys together to take you apart so suddenly."  She reached up and gently scratched the base of my ears, in a soothing way.  It reminded me of what Mother used to do, when I was still a very young pup, to quiet me whenever I was upset.

I growled, and tried to ignore the calming affects it was having on me, and crossed my arms tighter.  "I'm fine," I grumbled.  She stopped and looked at me, and the concern melted away to something stronger, tougher.  I blinked as my father came out in her features, as she once again grabbed my chin hard.

"Alright Kei, we have a long way to go, and a lot to deal with.  We're ALL worried about her, not in the same way as her mate is, but she has become a part of all our lives, so quit with this tough guy, screw the rest of the world cause you don't know anything attitude.  And quit pouting, you're acting like a pup!"

I blinked in surprise, and then grinned.  I couldn't resist, it was so rare that this dominate, hard attitude came from her.  I lifted my hand and messed with her upper lip before she could move.

"Ooh, my baby sister has grown fangs," I teased and she slapped the back of my head. 

"Baka," she hissed under her breath and returned to the fire.  From behind me, I could hear a soft laughter as Naoko returned, his arms full of firewood.  Maeko looked up at him with the firelight reflecting in her eyes.

"What is so funny?!"

He stopped laughing and looked a little pale for a moment before giving her his classic gentle smile.

"It is refreshing to see the two of you behaving as siblings, rather than adults, especially you Maeko."  She blushed deeply, and turned her attentions back to dinner.  He knelt beside where Kaemon had taken a post and fallen asleep, and carefully piled the wood away from where the fire could catch it. 

I sat there, looking into that fire, thinking of my missing mate.  How could I truly think of anything else?  I missed her, so much so that it was killing me inside to know that she was out there, somewhere, and I couldn't be the one protecting her, helping her.  I missed her scent;  that rich smell of water and spices, a combination of her gentleness and her fiery spirit.  The feel of her against me, the sound of her heartbeat in my ear as I slept this morning, was all a more painful reminder of how I failed as her mate.  I failed to protect her.

"Keitaro," I heard and saw Naoko kneel beside me.

I grumbled, "Not you too!"

He laughed softly, "You are my cousin, and like an older brother to me, how can I not be concerned to see you in such a state?"

I looked away, "What is it with you people?  I'm fine!"  I felt a sharp rap on the back of my head, and felt the pain of impact radiate down to my teeth.  I glared up at Naoko, who was still holding the telltale piece of wood.

"What!?"

"Lying is a horrible thing, Keitaro.  You should know better than to try to lie to your family, we know you better than anyone.  Now, quit pouting, for it does no good to neither you nor Francesca-sama.  As I understand it, mates have a connection between them, no matter the distance, can you sense it?"

I glared at him, as the pain in my head faded away.  He waited patiently as I sighed.  He wouldn't leave me alone till I did what he told, so I closed my eyes, pursing my lips into a tight line, and thought.  I felt the odd sensation of sinking into myself, rather like one would sink into a pool of water.  I balked, and opened my eyes.

"What?" he said concerned, and I frowned.

"Nothing, baka!  This is stupid!"  
  


He looked down at me, and I cringed.  I knew that look, it was the look I had seen my uncle give my father sometimes, even when I was close to adulthood, whenever my father said something rather immature or stupid.  It was the look that a man carries that gives him the appearance of many years beyond his time.

"You are the one being stupid, now you won't get any sleep and I'm sure that the rest of us won't either, if you don't at least check on her, for your own sanity."  I growled at him, but he seemed completely unphased.

"Fine," I said and closed my eyes again, letting my mind drift back into that pool.  Once I felt submerged, I began to notice that something caught my attention; it was like a hand reached out and took mine, and was pulling me deeper into the water.

_Rose_, I thought and followed the sensation, through the depths of this pool.  With a jerk, it felt like I had surfaced again, but with a strange distant feeling inside.  I opened my eyes.  I wasn't at the campfire.  The room was dark, and so empty it was frightening. 

_Who is there?_ came a voice in my ears, and I turned.  Wrapped in a worn kimono, was Rose.  And she looked like death warmed over.  I took a step forward, but she stepped back.

_Who are you_? She whispered again, this time less frightened and more curious.

_Rose, don't you remember me_? I asked, and saw her head cock to the side.

_Rose?  The old woman called me Bara, and now you call me Rose_, she whispered and I felt a shiver of cold brush against me, _Who are you_?

_I'm your mate_, I replied and saw her hand touch her neck.  There was an empty recognition to my words in her eyes, as her hand dropped back to her side.  She had bandages over her hands, and I could sense sharp pains in her sides and along her legs.  She must have taken a hard beating during her fall.

_You really don't remember_, I whispered and she bowed her head.

_I remember half things, I remembered Mistero's name, but I don't understand what it means.  I remember your eyes, but I don't remember your name._  She stepped forward and hesitantly pressed her forehead to my shoulder.  It felt like a whisper of wind on my skin, and I stood perfectly still, afraid that the slightest movement would break the spell.

_You're warm, I remember that too_, she whispered against my chest.

_I'm coming to find you Rose, stay with Mistero, he will keep you safe.  Keep traveling north, find the mountains of jasmine and snow.  That's where we have to go, do you remember?_

Her eyes looked dark, as she shook her head.  _No, I don't.  But when you say those words, I feel pain in my stomach.  Did something happen to m-  Her eyes grew wide and she looked over her shoulder._

_I have to leave, something's very wrong!_  She pulled away and faded into the darkness.

_Rose!_  I called after her.  I felt a cold hand reach for me, and I jumped back, running away, and back to the warmth of the fire behind me.  With a gasp, I opened my eyes, only to find my mouth and nose full of dust and dirt.  I coughed and sat up.  The fire was half dead, and just beyond the tree line I saw the pale pink glow of the coming morning.  I had been out all night.  Kaemon was no where to be seen, and as I glanced past the fire, I saw my sister and Naoko still asleep.  I carefully rose, brushing all the dust and dirt from my clothes, and went to look for some water to rinse out my mouth.

I could smell the stream nearby, and as I walked silently amidst the fallen branches and leaves, I was aware that I wasn't alone.  I crouched on the bank and quickly scooped some of the cool water in my hand, splashing it onto my face.  I opened my eyes to watch the diamond drops fall from my bangs, as I looked across the stream.  Kaemon sat there, staring towards the horizon, his face creased with weariness.  I was sure he hadn't slept much this night.

"Did you find her?" he asked and I bowed my head, scooping more water up to my mouth.  I spit it to the side, grateful that the gritty feeling of dirt was washed from my mouth before I spoke.

"Yeah, I found her," I said, and dunked my head into the stream completely, feeling the water soak my head.  I lifted my face, and wiped my eyes and mouth with the back of my hand, ignoring the dripping feeling that flowed down the sides of my head and down the back of my neck as I sat up completely.

"And?" he said, turning to look at me expectantly.  I growled and he frowned.

"I'm man enough to admit when I have lost, but that doesn't make her any less important to me Kei.  I'm just as worried as you are, as we all are.  So, what did you find?"

I growled again, my instincts still saw him as a threat to my mate, but I pushed back the youkai and ran one of my clawed hands through my hair.

"Mistero found her, and she's safe, that's all I know," I looked away.  I wasn't going to tell them the rest, that she didn't even remember me.  In some ways, that hurt more than her absence.

"How far?"

"I don't know!" I snarled, my hands digging down into the dirt, as I jerked my gaze to his.  "Damnit, what's with all the damned questions from all of you?  If I knew anything I would have said so by now!" 

He looked away, facing the sun, but didn't say anything else.  He knelt and I saw that a small pile of fish lay in the grass beside him.  Without another word, I heard his footsteps fade away, as I stared down into the water.  The snarl was still frozen on my face, the angry ferocious look still in my eyes.

"Damnit," I yelled and slapped my reflection, because I couldn't really take my anger out on my true target, and walked back to camp.

~~*~~ Francesca

I rubbed my eyes, and looked up into the darkness of the room.  I could still hear the soft sounds of the others sleeping, but Mistero was gone.  I carefully sat up, and then tentatively rose to my feet.  Surprisingly, my legs held me, in fact I felt a million times better than I had before I slept.

_That dream_, I thought, remembering the face that had appeared there.  A handsome young man, with those golden eyes that seemed to look right through me.  I could still feel the beat of his heart, where my head touched his shoulder, and I took a deep breath, the lingering smell of his clothing touching my senses.

_He said stay with Mistero, but where is he_? I thought silently as I carefully, step by step, walked out of the small one room shack into the damp cool morning air.  Mistero stood there, a large cat again, facing out into the distance, and growling loudly.

"Mistero?" I called and stepped forward, seeing the hairs on his back bristle wildly.  I stumbled over a dent in the ground, loosing my footing for a moment, but quickly regained it, and stopped at his side.  I brushed the top of the hairs lightly with my hand, feeling the power crackle on my skin.

"What is it?" I whispered and he only growled louder, facing north.  I turned my face in the same direction and closed my eyes.  Something inside me relaxed, and for a moment it felt like I had lost my clothing.  The air felt brisk and refreshing around me, and the wind blew over me strongly.  

My skin prickled and I jumped, opening my eyes quickly.  What was that?  What was I doing?

Mistero growled again, and I buried my face against his neck, "Something's very wrong, isn't it?"  He turned to look at me, his eyes blood red, as he shook against me.  I looked over his head, back to the north.  My stomach felt cold, like I was sick, but I knew it wasn't me.  What was this feeling?

"Bara-sama," I heard behind me, and saw the young woman standing there, looking concerned.  "You shouldn't be outside in this air, you're still weak."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, but something's wrong.  Mistero can sense it.  What's in that direction?"  
  


She looked past the field, "The village," she said softly before looking at me.  "Are you a miko?" she whispered, and I shook my head.

"No, I don't think I am, but I know that something isn't right, and I have to see what it is."  I swallowed nervously, and I saw the family emerging from the house.

"Stay here, please.  Don't follow me, and whatever you hear, don't be afraid," I whispered so that only she could hear me.  

Her eyes grew wide, "What is it?"

The pain in my stomach doubled and I flinched, feeling a cold sweat rise to my forehead, "I don't know, I don't remember, but I know that I have to stop it."

Mistero yowled loudly and I grabbed a hold of the scruff of fur on his neck, pulling myself up onto his back.  Her husband ran forward, carrying something long and slender in his hand, and she grabbed it from him.

"Take this," she whispered, and I felt the smooth sturdiness of a long wooden staff slip into my hand.  I nodded my acceptance as Mistero took to the sky.  I held tight to his fur with my freehand, as he swiftly glided over the trees.  Below, appearing just past the tree line, I saw the small clustering of buildings.  Nothing appeared different, or strange, until we grew closer, and I saw the bodies, faces frozen in horror, staring up at me from the dirt.  I cried out and buried my face against Mistero.  I felt the thud as he touched the ground, and I carefully looked up.  All around me, all I could smell was cold, dirt and death.  Yes, even death had a peculiar smell to it, a vacant pungent smell that was faint but there.  I shuddered and carefully swung my leg off of Mistero and stood there.

((AN: Personal note, this is a very true statement, and I apologize for seeming macabre here, but I should throw this in.  Death really has a strange smell to it.  Not that I recommend it, but if you have ever been around something that has died recently (and not been there long enough to decay), it has a cold smell to it, and slightly metallic if there's blood, but mostly it is vacant too.  I know that seems weird, but it's true.  I was present once when a lamb was killed, I'll never forget that smell as long as I live.))

"What happened here?" I whispered, looking around, walking between the fallen, careful not to step too close to the bodies, looking for some sign of anything.  The village seemed almost too peaceful, too calm.  There was no sign of fighting, or even an invasion.

A cold wind blew past me, sending a rain of goose bumps along my skin, and I spun with it, expecting to see something race by.  I felt like I was being watched by invisible eyes, cold eyes that were waiting for something, anything. 

Deep inside I felt a low rumbling, it reminded me of hunger pains, but this felt deeper, colder.  I froze.

_Close your eyes,_ whispered a voice inside me.  _Trust me, it said as if it heard my next question_, just close your eyes and let yourself feel_._

I closed my eyes hesitantly, my hands instinctively spreading flat, parallel to the ground.  My hands throbbed a moment, and a particular feeling spread up my arms, and along my shoulders.  As it dripped down over my heart, I knew what it was, fear and rage.  It made my skin crawl, and I took a deep breath.  It seemed the air was full of it, and the pain that was laced within choked at my lungs, making it hard for me to breath.  I knelt, one hand pressed to my chest.

_This is my gift_, the words echoed inside, and I felt the familiarity of my own voice.  I saw a room of faces, faces looking up at me, _Sometimes, there are people that are gifted to do things that most cannot. Like Lady Kagome's ability as a miko, this is a very rare thing in our land. Very few can move objects without the aid of their hands to move them, some can even read minds. And some can feel the emotions of others. That is my gift. I don't see it as a form of magic, but it something I have had since birth. _

_Kagome_, I thought.  Another name, and another blurred face in my mind.  I shook my head, feeling the sweat drip along my temples as I looked up.  My vision doubled a moment, as the pain in my stomach grew stronger, and just ahead of me, I saw a shimmer, a distortion in the distance.

_They feed from fear_, that voice whispered, _do not fear them.  They fear you.  They fear you because you have the power to fight back._

I gasped, as more pain struck my chest.  I looked up through the fall of my hair.

_How can I fight them? I can't see them, and I hurt so much_, I thought bitterly.

_Relax your mind, let your mind free, don't focus with your eyes, but with your feelings, and you can see them_.

I heard Mistero above me, and tried to fill my lungs again.  _Free my mind, easy for you to say_.  I pressed my head to the ground, trying to block out the ice that was forming in my blood.  I could feel these things getting closer, and felt my heart beat faster.  I closed my eyes, envisioning those eyes again, the eyes that seemed to give me strength and courage.  I slowly rose to my feet, my head still bowed, my hair falling in front of my face.

"Come and get me," I whispered, and opened my eyes.  Colors danced before my eyes, and between the colors were black voids.  I gripped the wooden staff in my hand fiercely as my body throbbed.  I didn't know exactly what this was, but it wasn't what they were expecting.  The shapes shifted in form, moved away, and so I stepped forward.  

I saw the shapes move further back, all but one.  One stood its ground.  I would have called it a creature, but it had no solid form, it was simply a void in this strange world of colors.  It paused a moment and rushed at me, and I let it.  I felt something grip me around the neck, the closest thing to a hand that these beings may have possessed, and tighten.  Mistero yowled but I raised my hand, and he backed down.  I stared down into that void, and smiled.  Confidence flooded me, and I grabbed onto the 'arm'.  The creature struggled beneath my grip, but I never let go.

"You messed with the wrong woman," I hissed with the little breath I had left and felt myself sink into my body.  My hand seemed to slip through this strange creature, dipping into the emptiness inside.  I felt my senses flow down my arms, and off my fingertips, and I heard in the deep dark corners of my mind, that terrific scream.  The creature, who felt once like a bottomless void, was now a living creature in my hands.  I reached down into the heart of it, and found the fear and terror that it had stolen from the people of the village.

_This is not yours to keep_, I thought and pulled it back, pulled it deep inside of me.  The creature screamed horribly, and I felt my blood turn to ice, but still I pulled and pulled, absorbing all that fear, feeling my veins run black with it.  The creature let off one more scream, shook violently and vanished.  I fell to the ground, gasping for air hoarsely, and staring at the other two shapes before me.  They seemed to freeze, and without another moments hesitation, vanished into the distance.  

Mistero growled menacingly as I used him to pull myself to my feet, standing weakly.  My body felt full of liquid fire, and as terrifying as it was, it also felt envigorating, and exciting.

_Get rid of it, you cannot keep all those bad emotions inside you, or you'll become one of them_, the voice screamed inside.  I turned away from Mistero, bowing over and with one hand on my stomach, emptied the contents into the dry earth.  The sun peeked over the rooftop of one of the houses as my body heaved and I cleansed myself of the horror I had consumed.  I opened my eyes weakly to see the pool of black liquid at my feet, which helped my stomach turn over once again.

Mistero hissed softly and moved to my side, his body tense and I glanced up blearily to see more shapes emerging from the surrounding buildings, some from the forest.  A small child's face peered at me from the doorway of a small shack and I grabbed a hold of Mistero's fur.

"They're not the enemy," I gasped as my body heaved dryly again.  The voices of the villagers began to fill my ears and I knelt in the dirt beside my companion.  My body was drained, and my spirit wailed in my ears.  I didn't want this, I couldn't deal with this again.

_You can, and you will, because it is who you are Francesca, you are an Empath, and you must fight these creatures.  You are the only one who can._

I closed my eyes, _Who__ are you?_

_I am someone you need to speak to, and soon.  There isn't much time left, you must hurry to my home.  Your companions know where I am.  Rejoin them, and come find me._

_Wait, you called me Francesca?  Is that my real name?_

_It is one of your many names.  Francesca of your land, Rose: the true mate to the hanyou Keitaro, and Bara the savior of this village.  Soon, you will have more names, but that is enough for now.  Rest, heal your wounds and leave this place before the sun sets._

I bowed my head as I felt everyone crowd around me, hands touching my hair, my clothes.  Mistero felt anxious beside me and I lifted my head.

"Bara-chan," I heard cried out and saw the young woman pushing her way through the crowd.  I sighed with relief as she closed her arms around me.

"I told you not to follow me," I whispered weakly to her and she smiled, "I know, I was always a disobedient woman.  Come now, let us help you, as you have helped us."

Mistero growled softly and shimmered a moment before transforming into the smaller version that he held and I let myself be picked up, and carried away from the sight of the hardest fight of my life.


	31. Following her tracks

Chapter 31

AN:  It has come to my attention that some of you have noticed that I refer to Keitaro as a hanyou, and have corrected me by saying he's only a quarter demon, while the term hanyou refers to a half-demon.  Well, here is my explanation.  True, that hereditarily he is a quarter, but genetically he is ½.  LOL, mix Japanese anime with modern scientific thought, you get someone with WAY too much time on her hands.  Anyway, his grandfather was full demon, his grandmother a human, so we get Inuyasha, hanyou. The X comes from mommy (human) and the Y from daddy.  Well, Inuyasha, carrying the demon trait on the Y, passed that over to Keitaro who also got the humanX from his mother and the demonY from his father, making him a hanyou as well.  The kicker is (and I haven't completely worked all this out), that Maeko received the X's from both parents and is human, but Kohana got one X from Kagome and the other from IY and is a hanyou.  Hmmm…genetic mutation, or creative license?  You be the judge.  Okay, that explained, on to Chapter 31

~~*~~ Francesca

My stomach finally settled down, but the smell of food sent it spinning again.

"Bara-sama," my hosts insisted, "you must eat something, you can not heal properly unless you have nourishment."

Did I say hosts?  Perhaps I should call them my captors.  The remaining women of the village had hijacked me, took me to a cabin and proceeded to play mother to me.  I was bathed, bandaged, clothed, tucked in, and now they were trying to get me to eat.  I wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep as long as I could, which I knew wouldn't be long.  Already I could feel a pulling inside, something that wanted me to follow it.  A makeshift spoon touched my lip and I pulled my head back, as the smell of fish and rice shot up my nose, causing my stomach to flip.  I cringed, wishing I could just get away from all the fawning and attention.  My head ached and I had a good feeling that it was because of the people around me.

"I really can't," I said, and felt my temper beginning to rise.  A strange heat rose in my neck and I covered the mark, as if I was afraid that they could see some sort of change there.

Mistero, bless him, hopped into my lap and growled at everyone.  They backed away nervously, and the added space gave me a chance to breath, and calm the anxiety that was spinning inside.

"I thank you for your concern," I said after a moment, but I think you should spend this time with your families.  After all, they are your first priority, not a stranger.  I just need rest, and I'll be alright."  
  


They looked away a moment before one woman spoke up.  "You are truly wise, Bara-sama," she whispered and motioned for the others to leave me alone.  They looked regretful, as if they actually enjoyed waiting on me hand and foot, and headed out of the shack.  I sighed as soon as they were all gone.  The air felt lighter, and my throbbing headache began to fade.  Mistero purred under my fingertips as I scratched at the thick fir around his neck.  I saw that his eyes never left the window, as if he seemed to be watching for something.

"You feel it too, don't you?" I whispered.  "We can't stay here, we have to start on our way."  He mewed his affirmation and I nodded, slowly rising to my feet, ignoring the aches in my arms and legs.  Mistero, still in my arms, mewed in concern, and I managed to give him a weak smile.

"I'm alright, just took a good beating, nothing that a good rest won't cure.," I reassured him.  He mewed softly and his ears perked up.  His head turned towards the door and he began to growl softly.

"Who's there?" I called out and heard a shuffle of feet before the matted covering of the door opened slowly and a frightened face carefully peered around the edge of the mat.  It was one of the women who had been fawning over me.  A young girl to be sure, she couldn't be any older than twenty, with satin black hair that was loose and flowing down her back.  Her clothing told me that she wasn't one of the more prosperous people in the village, and her soft face was streaked with tears and dirt, starting from her large brown eyes and trailing down the side of her cheek.

"Forgive me Bara-sama, I know you wished to be alone, but I need your help."

I sighed softly, the pure begging look in her eyes nagged at my conscious and the pang of desperation touched my heart like a sharp needle.  Motioning for her to come in, I settled back down on the futon.  She knelt by my side and clasped one of my hands in her own, which were also caked in dirt, as well as blood.

"Please, take me with you.  Forgive me, but I heard you speaking to your cat about leaving, and I'm begging you, please take me with you!"

It took my brain a minute to process her request, "You-What?!  No.  No!" I exclaimed, "I can't take you with me.  You have no idea what you're getting into, besides your family will-"

"My family is dead," she whispered sadly.  "I have no where to go, and once the village is once again calm, they will realize this and I will either be cast out, or forced to live as a servant."  Her eyes looked so lost, that I felt a moment's pity for her.

"Trust me, those are much better options that coming with me.  I'm following those monsters, so you would have to face them many times again, as well as whatever else we may encounter.  You could die tonight!"

"I could die just as easily here," she shot back, passion and fire erupting in her face.  She was no wilting flower, I knew that much.  She was begging me, but I was sure that she would find a way to come, whether I liked it or not.  "Besides, you fight these monsters, why can't I?"

"Because you can't fight them, you cant even see them.  I can!  In some way, I can see them, and I might be the only one, so I fight.  I don't have a choice, you do!  I might lose my life, but there is a chance I won't.  You wouldn't last a minute!"

She flinched a moment before speaking quickly, "Then let me travel with you.  I'll stay out of harm's way, if anything should happen, and you need company.  Traveling alone can drive anyone mad, with no one to speak to.  I also know these lands inside and out, I can get you to your destination better than anyone!"

I stared at her a moment, and looked down to Mistero, who stood beside me, watching the goings on.

"You seem to know more about me than I do right now my friend, what do you think?"

He looked up at me, his ears twitching a moment before he trod over to the girl, and curled up in her arms, purring contently.  I watched with a frozen look on my face before I sighed and lifted my hands skyward.

"I guess that settles it, he wants you to come as well.  Get your things, we're leaving very soon.  Don't pack heavy, because you're going to carry your own belongings."  She jumped to her feet, bowing quickly before running out of the shack.  I sighed and stared at Mistero, who had hopped out of her arms before she left.  

"I hope you know what you're doing, she could be killed!"

He gave me a wise look, and twitched his tails slowly back and forth.  I sighed and stood again, trying to stretch the ache from my arms and legs.  It was going to be a long walk till nightfall and I wanted to get as much ground covered as I could.  The covering of the shed flew open, and there was the young woman, quite out of breath, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a piece of material.  She tied this around her neck and nodded.

"I'm ready," she said quickly and I nodded, motioning to Mistero as I walked towards the door.

"We've got a long way to walk, so I hope you're prepared, um-" I paused a second, my hand on the rough covering as I turned to look at her, "What is your name?"

She smiled softly and bowed, "Aki, my name is Aki," she said softly as she rose to an upright position again.  I returned her smile and nodded my head, "Call me Francesca."

She looked confused for a moment, "Your name isn't Bara?"

I smiled secretly, remembering the voice in my head, "It is one of my names, but I was once known as Francesca."  She smiled, trying the name on her tongue for a moment.  "Francesca, shall we?"

I nodded and lifted the covering to the door, peering out.  The center of the village was empty, and as I tilted my ear to the side and tried to listen, but heard no sound.  Carefully I dashed out of the shack and headed for the nearby woods.  I was sure that if anyone spotted us, they would have tried to stop us, especially those blasted women, trying to keep me bedridden for who knows how long.  As soon as we reached the tree line Mistero transformed into his larger self and we climbed on.  I was exhausted, that small sprint took more out of me than I realized, and I clung to his fur fiercely as he took to the sky.

Aki had a death grip around my waist and I felt a little bad for her, she wouldn't stop shaking.  "Mistero, we'd better walk from here on out, I don't want you to get too tired."  He yowled and took a nosedive towards the ground, sending Aki into a squeal of panic.  It felt as if she were trying to squeeze my stomach into my throat, and I gasped for air.  Mistero leveled off and came to a neat landing, and I pried open Aki's hands to remove myself from her grip.  She slid off of Mistero's back, the look of amazement and a small touch of fear still frozen on her face.  I laughed softly and started my walk.  I could feel the air stir behind me as Mistero returned to his smaller form and then jumped onto my shoulder, mewing softly.

"Ba- I mean Francesca-sama, where exactly are we going?" Aki asked me, jogging up to my side.  I glanced ahead, "North, towards the mountains."  Aki nodded her head, I could see that from the corner of my eye.  "Are you sure that you can make it that far?  I'm sure it's a long trip."

Stubbornness rippled through the air, startling me.  I still wasn't used to these feelings so easily at my attention.

"I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle it," she said firmly, and started walking again.  I smiled, yes she was strong.  Perhaps having her around wasn't such a bad idea.  Mistero purred again, and settled on my shoulder comfortably.

~~*~~ Keitaro

As soon as we gathered our belongings, we headed out.  I had to restrain myself from taking off without the others, and believe me, that was very hard!  The horse even sensed my tension, and kept snorting nervously.

"Stupid beast, I'm not gonna eat you," I snarled at him at one point, but that didn't seem to help any.  He was shaky and sweaty beneath me and with a huff I jumped off his back.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," I shouted as my feet hit the ground.  My mount backpedaled away from me, breathing heavily and Maeko caught his reins before he could bolt.

"Kei-" she began and I silenced her with a look.  "Don't give me the "patient, understanding miko" routine Mae, I'm really not in the mood.  We are taking too damned long to find her.  It's already been two days too long, who knows how far ahead she's gotten at the pace we're going!"

"Well, getting upset and angry isn't going to get us there any faster," Naoko spoke, siding up next to Maeko.  I growled annoyed, "We need to running, not trotting through the forest like this was some sort of damned vacation."

"Oh, that's a great idea Keitaro, and we'll kill our horses in the process, slowing us down even more," Kaemon piped up, and I hissed at him.  Stupid family, none of them even understood what I was going through.

"Fine, you three take your sweet time, I'm going ahead to find her," I said and got ready to run when I felt something grab my hair and tug back hard.  Maeko glared down at me.

"Don't be so stupid brother, we shouldn't split up any more than we already have.  Besides, she can't be too far away, that vision you had last night was very vivid and clear, and for such a new mating link, she had to be near enough by for you to have seen her.  Now that river comes out of the canyon not too far south of here.  If she's anywhere, she's still in the area, it's only been 2 days."

"All the more reason to move faster, the sooner we find her, the sooner we can head straight for the mountains," I snarled again, getting more and more irritated that they weren't seeing things my way.  I was right, of course I was right.

I could smell the river, cold and dark running nearby, "Fine, you guys wait here, I'm going to see if I can't pick up a scent by the water!"  Before I had to hear any of their protests, I took off in a fast dash into to the foliage.  I was so intent in my search, that I didn't even realize how close I was to the water till I hit it, the ice cold of it sending slivers of pain up my legs.  I stopped in mid stream, ignoring the numb sensation that crawled through my skin and looked around.  The air was thick with mist and stale, but just faintly, like the lingering mark of life in this dead place, was Francesca.  I ran up the shallow part of the river, and caught sight of my prey, a shimmering piece of color in the grey.  It was a piece of her costume, the one she wore for my dinner.  It was soaked and covered in mud and muck, but that couldn't cover up the blood warming smell of my mate.

"Who are you?" I heard behind me, and I spun around, feeling ashamed for allowing myself to be surprised like that.  There was a tall man, largely built and very ugly standing there, a thick stick in his hand, the wood black with moisture.

"Who I am is none of your business," I snorted, "I'm looking for someone, and it doesn't concern you."  I cracked my knuckles for good measure, as I had seen my father do countless times, "Now go away if you know what's good for you."

He stared at me dumbly, and glanced down at the cloth in my hand, his eyes lighting up.  "Ah, you found some of the tennyo's robe!  I have some too!"  He pulled more pieces of fabric from his shirt, and showed them to me.

"Tennyo?" I asked, my nose twitching.  His stench covered the material now, no trace of Francesca on his pieces but the color was the same.  Maybe he knew something.

"The beautiful tennyo lady that I found in the river, she lost her robe so I'm looking for it so I can marry her, like in the legends.  She was here, but Mother sent her away.  She called her dirty, and said she had done bad things with a monster, but she didn't look dirty.  She was beautiful and clean and sweet."  He sighed wistfully, and I growled, my hands clenching around the piece of cloth till it was no longer visible in my claws.

_The old woman called me Bara, _her words rang in my head.  Could this creature's mother be the old woman that she spoke of?  Was that why she seemed so frightened when I called her my mate?  What had this woman said to her?

"Take me to your mother, I have to speak to her," I commanded and saw his head bob up and down.  "Alright," he said simply and led me back to a miserable hovel that was too wretched to be called a home.  Sitting on a rock out front, was indeed an old woman, hunched over and leaning on a cane.  She reeked of disease and death and I had a feeling that she had lived in this air too long.

As we approached, she lifted her head and saw me.  Her eyes narrowed, and she gave me a scornful look.  "You've come for your mate, have you?"

I growled again, feeling my ears press down against my head.  She grinned, toothless and drooling, and cackled.

"Your precious mate is probably sitting in someone's stomach by now.  I doubt she survived long enough to recover from the injuries from the river.  Probably that stupid cat youkai ate her, and she trusted it enough to leave.  Unfortunate though, I didn't get a chance to throw her back in the river to die as she should have."

I clenched my fists so tightly that I felt the hot trickle of blood run over my wrists.  Instinct was loosing to logic and right now my instincts wanted to maim this woman into pieces so small that even the birds would go hungry feasting on her.

"What did you tell her?" I hissed under my breath.

"The truth!  It seems the poor thing lost her memories in her travels, and so I simply told her the truth.  She was the mate of a monster, that she was dirty and tainted and wasn't fit to live anymore.  A disgrace to humanity, a woman who throws away her purity to a despicable creature, even worse a woman who threw it away for a half-breed, a creature as unholy as she is."

I slowly lifted my head to stare into her eyes, and smiled.  I smiled because I realized that all her hatred and bitter would serve her no good in the end, and that brought a small bit of joy to my heart.

"You are dying old woman, I can smell death all around you.  Your bitter black heart will be the end of you, and not even the creatures of the earth will feast on your body, as corrupted as you are.  You have condemned yourself to this fate, and your son as well.  You speak of monsters, but in the end you are the greatest monster of them all, and you birthed a hideous creature that will never know the love that I share for my mate, and she for me.  Die in your damp tomb, and may no wood be fit to burn your body in death."

I turned on my heel, and walked away, hearing her sputter angrily behind me, but I had won, there was nothing more for me to say.  I heard the horses approaching, and I smiled slyly at my sister as they approached.

"She was here, she came to land here, but they didn't say where she went to.  If Mistero is following my orders, they should be headed north, we'll find-

A draft of wind caught my nose and I covered my face with the sleeve of my haori, feeling the youkai awaken in my blood.  I knew that smell, death.  

"Kei," Maeko asked concerned.

"Death, in the north!" I said and took off in a sprint.  I heard the pounding hoof beats fading behind me as I sped off down the path, moving as fast as my feet would carry me.  The trees and bushes flew past me in a green blur, the smell growing stronger and stronger as I ran.  I burst through the foliage of the trees into what looked to be a small farming village.  A few faces stared at me as I landed in the dirt, sending a cloud of dust up around me.  Everything around me smelled of death, and decay.  There was one spot, the sight of it sent my stomach reeling, the smell was indescribable.  It looked like black water, but smelled like poison and blood.

A few men, warn and dirty ran forward with crude weapons, and I growled at them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Just, please just leave sir, we have nothing here for you," came a soft voice behind me, and a young woman stood there, her hands laying palm out before her.  I growled again and she took a step back, but didn't run.  I gave her credit, she was courageous.

"Stupid humans, I'm not interested in robbing you, I'm looking for someone," I hissed, and saw a few confused looks on their faces.

"You're looking for Bara-sama," she whispered and I spun around to stare at her.

"Bara?" I asked.  Bara meant Rose, could it be-

"No!  Saki, don't betray her!" a cry rang out and a few women ran forward to grab her arms and pull her back.  She struggled a moment, and pulled free.

"You're her mate, aren't you?" she asked again.  This woman's forwardness was surprising, especially for what seemed to be a simple peasant.  I nodded and mumbled gruffly, "Yes, I am."

"Mate?  Bara-sama doesn't have a mate, especially not a creature like-" the women were silenced by an angry look from me and an even angrier look from this Saki woman.

"Stupid twittering idiots," she yelled at them, "You must have seen the mark on her neck, you kept falling over yourselves around her, acting like she were Buddha himself."

"She can't be mated," they wailed, "She looked so pure and innocent, a spirit come to avenge our families from the demons with no form."

That caught my attention, and I grabbed Saki's wrist before I realized what I was doing, "Demons you couldn't see!  She fought them?!"

Saki blanched but nodded, "Yes, I don't know how.  We found her the other day, with a large youkai cat, beaten and dirty.  We took her in and this morning she left suddenly, saying there was danger here.  By the time I arrived, it was over.  Hanyou-sama," she whispered this title, and I could tell that she was scared of my reaction, "she became very ill afterwards, and couldn't eat.  Then without telling anyone, she left again."

I glanced up at the sky, the sun was already on its way back down to the horizon.  She couldn't have gotten that far, in her weakened state.  I frowned, I didn't like the feeling that rose up inside me, she shouldn't have been traveling so soon again, she needed more rest.

"Thank you," I said softly, releasing her wrist.  She smiled, "Bara, she was a very brave woman.  This village will always be in her debt."

I nodded, "Then do us this favor.  A small group of travelers should be coming through here shortly.  Tell them that I've continued north to find her, see that their horses get some water and food, and tell that under no circumstances, are they to follow me.  I will return here with her."  
  


She nodded, "I understand."  I nodded once again and took off running back into the woods.

AN: I wanted to write more, but it's late, and you guys have been patient all weekend.  Besides, if I kept writing, I'd end up with a 20 pg document and not enough sleep to face my LONG day tomorrow!!  So enjoy this chapter everyone!  Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors that might occur in this document, or if anything seems unclear.  I'm jumping ahead of my beta's, because I really want to get this out to everyone.

AgentScully:  I got 124, be prepared for a LOT of emotion!  Or if you're a member of the anti-Kikyou club like me, a lot of. (spoiler).  *laugh*  Thanks so much for your comments, and I'm glad you can relate my chapters to episodes in the series.  If I wouldn't get sued up the ying yang for doing it, and if I had enough talent to draw a stick figure straight, I would do my own manga on this story.  As it is, I do have some fan art of the characters, not too good, though my drawing of Kei is my favorite, and I'm trying to get better!  As soon as I have them up for viewing, I promise I'll let everyone know!

BeyondWords:  I'm sorry to hear about your dog!  My dog died the year I went off to college, it seems someone poisoned her.  She was only 10.  *hugs*  No matter how fitting it might seem, loosing a pet is always very hard, because they are your best friends!  But I believe they're never really gone, that some part of them stays with you, keeping watch over you.

Kay(): *laugh* Here's your next chapter…happy?!!  Sorry it took me so long, but I have a lot on my plate in the real world!

 Smiley-chan :  LOL I hope you like my comments up at the top of this chapter, just for you ^_^

Funky Nassau:  Yeah, angst and fluff, two of my favorite tools!  Someone asked me if I would write a lemon scene for this story, but I can't.  It's not in my nature and not in the nature of the characters, but I can be sweet and fluffy!    You're taking Calc. *shudders and backs away*.  Evil math!  I'm so loving being a History major, the only numbers I need to remember are dates! *laugh*  And being in HS doesn't make you lowly, it makes you lucky.  Believe me, I couldn't wait to get out of HS, because I thought that something better was out there, and now I really miss the freedom I had in HS.  College is the real world PLUS school, so enjoy it while it lasts!!  Glad you liked Shakira.  I'm thinking of doing another song chapter…I haven't decided what yet, but it's defiantly going to be a very sweet/romantic song, cause I need to *laugh*.  I'm a girl, I live for romance!

pasta-head(): Who is the mysterious voice? *laugh* Well if I tell you now, that ruins all the fun of surprise, doesn't it?!

Phoenix06: *laugh* I love single word reviews "Wow" is my all time favorite!  Cause that one word conveys everything!  Of course you went on to say more, but the Wow really covered it!  I'll check out your story gladly!

Bunny-Butler : I'm glad you like my characters!  I'm trying to be original but stick with the style of the original ^_^

MythrilDagger:  I know, I envy Francesca, and she's my own character!! LOL, some girls get all the luck!  Kei is, Kei isn't given enough justice in my stories I think.  If I could cook a camera up to my brain so you guys could see what I see in my head when I think/write of him, you'd agree.  But he is wicked awesome, struggling with his own sense of independence, as well as trying to find his own path in life.   As I told Funky, enjoy school as much as you can.  I know it seems a pain now, but once you get to college, if that's where you're heading, it's a whole new game!!  My own advise, I try and dedicated only 1 hour to my fun stuff a night, and the rest to my school work, that way if I get done with my school work early, I have bonus time to play on the computer.  That way you balance school and fun and not go nuts!!  Speaking of school, I'd better quit babbling and get back to my own work!  

Inu Girl(): Congrats on the puppies!!  Poor Gigets, make sure she gets extra pampering for the next few days!!  


	32. Finding each other again

Chapter 32

~~*~~ Francesca

I'm not sure how long we walked.  After a while, I became accustomed to the numbness in my feet that slowly crept its way up my legs.  I didn't tell them though, I didn't want to be weak, I didn't want to be the one to slow us down.  

After a moment I did stop briefly, only to look up through the canopy and see the sky turning a purplish blue.  Twilight, it gave me a good excuse to get the rest my body so desperately craved.

"We should set up camp before nightfall," I whispered, and surprisingly they heard me, despite being a few steps ahead of me.  Aki gave me a look that told me she wasn't fooled by my excuse, but simply nodded.  Mistero mewed on my shoulder, and leapt off.  Aki sat down on a nearby rock and watched me for a moment before placing her hands on her knees, her face set in decision.

"Alright, I'm going to see about some dinner, can you gather some wood for a fire and some long pieces for a spit?"

I nodded and she gave me a bright smile, "Good, I'll leave that to you.  Come on neko-youkai, let's go catch something fat and juicy for our stomachs."

Mistero mewed in response and ran over to her heels.  I watched as they vanished into the frowning darkness of the forest, then closed my eyes, giving in to my weariness and sat down against a nearby tree.  I didn't even remember feeling sleep come for me.  I hadn't intended on actually falling asleep, I just wanted to rest a little bit before attending to the task set before me.  Instead, I passed out.  My senses woke me after an eternity to the feeling of warmth around me and the delicious smell of roasting meat filling my nose.

"Uh," I groaned and opened my eyes.  My head felt like a pile of rocks had been stuffed inside, all at once.  Aki was kneeling beside a roaring fire, which had two browning shapes suspended over it.  I blinked again and rubbed my eyes to clear the fuzziness from my vision and looked again.

"You're awake," Aki said cheerfully, "I was afraid you wouldn't be up in time to eat," she said, turning the spit before moving over to sit near me.

"Wood?" I mumbled.  She had said something about wood to me. That was the last thing I remembered.   I felt a warm breeze caress my hair and saw Mistero's massive head from the corner of my eye and smiled gently.

"We knew you were tired, and didn't expect you to actually get any wood," she said laughing softly, "You needed the sleep so I don't mind the work Francesca-sama."

I rubbed my temples, "Just Francesca, Aki."

She nodded and hurried over to the fire once again, carefully removing the spit from the flames and placing it across two nearby rocks to cool.  I watched, still a little groggy and lost in the heat of Mistero's fur as she pulled a small dagger from her pouch and began placing cuts into the meat, releasing more hot vapors.

"What?" I mumbled, the thoughts forming in my head but barely escaping my lips.

"Rabbit," she said, "Mistero is a great hunter."  Mistero let off a soft yowl and if I didn't know any better I almost saw him tip his nose into the air with pride.  I snickered softly and scratched under his large chin gently, getting a massive purr to radiate from his large furry chest.  With a sigh, I leaned back against his side.  I was still very tired, I could feel it in my face, the way it burned and in my hands and eyes as the muscles twitched nervously.  

I wanted to curl back up against Mistero and drift back into the abyss of sleep, but the delicious smells of the cooked rabbits pulled me back.  I knew I had to try and eat something, if only to gather my strength.  Aki brought the cooling meat over to me and sat down.  In her hand, I saw a small plain knife, which she used to carve off a piece and hand to me.  Inside it was still steaming, but  the juicy flavor that poured down my throat was more than worth the fact I burnt my mouth.  I even offered Mistero a piece, but he turned up his nose at the cooked meat.  With another purr, he nudged my temple with his muzzle and stood, trotting out into the night.

"He takes great concern over you," Aki said, after finishing a bite. "Who is he?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure, I just remember his name and that I trust him."  She glanced at me curiously.

"I heard Saki-san speaking to some of the other ladies.  She said that you were fished from the Dead River, and you have no knowledge of who you are."  

I bowed my head, "A few things, shadows really, half glimpses into something.  Every once in a while I see something in my mind, a vision of something, but its gone so quickly I'm not sure what it is.  Or a name comes to my head.  Mistero's name came to me like that, and it can't be a guess, it's a very strange name.  He responds to it, so I can't be wrong.  Then there's something else that I don't understand: When I close my eyes, I keep seeing these golden eyes, it's like they're with me all the time, following me.  I don't feel afraid, like Mistero does, they make me feel safe."

"Maybe it's your mate," she said softly.

I lifted my head to look at her.  "The woman in the village said the same thing, but I don't understand what makes everyone think that."

Aki leaned over and touched my neck, and I felt it throb with a soft heat before returning to normal, "You have a mark on your neck, it's a mating mark.  Only youkai give them."

I shuddered, "Youkai, like those things that came to the village?!"  I shivered at the thought that I could have- with one of those things.

"No, youkai are like Mistero, they have a form.  Those things in the village, I don't know what they are," she said softly.  "I do know this Francesca, whoever he may be, I know your mate is a good person, because you are.  You wouldn't join yourself with someone who was evil.  Most people don't believe it, but there are good youkai out there, just like Mistero."

I stared at the food in my hand, feeling rather full even though I hadn't eaten much.  The little I did eat was making me feel better, but I didn't want to push it.  My brain seemed to be spinning too quickly for me to really think about food.  The creatures in the village, this mysterious mate that I saw in my dream, and finally my memories, or lack there off; all of these things flooded my conscious mind.  So many questions and so few answers.

The air around us grew suddenly very warm, and very busy.  That was the only way I knew to describe it, it was filled with action, like a swarm of angry bees attacking.  That's exactly what it reminded me back, an angry swarm.  Anger!  I stood quickly, ignoring the rush of blood to my head as I began looking around quickly, my senses spiking to an intense high.  The smell of the air, the blackness of the dark around us, the crackle of the fire and how it was the only sound I could hear.  All the hairs on my body stood tense as the anger only grew.

"Francesca?" whispered a frightened Aki, looking up at me, then around to see what had caught my attention.  I stared out into the forest, and tried to focus.  Then something extraordinary happened.  Everything seemed to slow down, and expand.  Aki's questioning voice vanished from my ears, as I felt my hearing shift.   It was like the volume was turned down for everything near my, and up for everything else.  I heard yowling in the distance, and then a loud hiss, and a crash.  

"Did you hear that?" I whispered, and my focus faded back, as if my body was pulled back to the fireside quickly.

Aki looked out into the forest, "Hear what?"

I turned my face to the breath of wind that came through the trees, and that same disorienting feeling shimmered over my face.  I could smell the sharp smell of the burning wood, the damp earth just beyond the trees rich with vegetation and beyond that the cold crisp smell of a stream.  I felt my eyes unfocus as I reached deeper, when something else caught my nose.  Sharp, tangy, coppery and familiar.  Then I heard another crash, and dove towards Aki, knocking her down to the ground. 

"Get down!" I shouted just as something flew over the two of us, falling into the fire, and scattering the hot coals all over the ground, extinguishing our light, save for the scant moonlight above the canopy.  The moon was only a few days short of being new again, and so the world was a dark grey, unlike the night of a full moon.  A face flashed in my mind then, at the thoughts of a full moon, but I quickly blinked it away as I pushed Aki towards the safety of the bushes, "Stay down," I hissed at her.  I squinted into the darkness, trying to see who or what had hit our fire, and why it or they weren't screaming in pain from being burnt.

I heard the fight before my eyes could focus on it, the loud growing and the hissing.  I felt something beside my foot and picked it up.  It was one of the spit sticks, still hot from the heat of the fire.  I ignored the temperature and ran forward, swinging with all my might.  I heard a loud hiss, and whatever I hit struck back, sending me flying to the ground.  I didn't think my body was meant to bounce, and I was proven right as pain soared up my backside as I landed on the hard ground.

I heard Mistero yowl, and saw him moving quickly through the air, lit only by the flames that had erupted on his feet.  I reached for my stick again, and ran towards him.  In the ever flickering light that he provided I saw his opponent.  It was the biggest snake I had ever seen, and I didn't need all my memories to tell me that.  It was twice Mistero's size, and three times as long.  How the fire cat had managed to put up a good fight was surprising to me.  I ignored the little warning inside that told me to go hide with Aki and shoved the sharper end of my stick into the moving form.  It hissed loudly and I saw Mistero go flying.  The light from his paws that had once aided me, was now extinguished and I was dropped into the near darkness of the night.

"Oh shit," I whispered, and realized that I had just said something that wasn't Japanese.  _'Worry about surfacing memory later, run from the big friggin teeth now!' the little voice inside screamed and I jumped out of the way of a sharp tooth that glimmered in a beam of moonlight.  It just narrowly missed me, I felt the material of my kimono tear as the fang caught it, consequently reducing the distance I wanted to cover significantly. _

I ignored the very obvious draft that ran up my legs as I scrambled out of the path of another attack, rolling quickly out of harms way.  My blood burned, and I crouched low to the ground, my fingertips digging into the dirt as a low rumbled filled my chest.  _A growl?__  Was I just growling?_

'_Again, priorities!' my instincts screamed as I leapt into the air, the power in my legs surprising me as I pushed myself into the high canopy above, avoiding a sweep of tail.  My hands wrapped around a branch, and I swung my legs hard, sending me flipping through the air to land on another branch.  Again, I crouched almost feral, fingertips clung into the wood as I growled at my opponent._

I could see Aki hiding in the bushes, when I realized that the lack of light was not bothering me in the least.  I was able to see perfectly, as if it was only early dusk, rather than full night.  Not only my sight, but my sense of hearing, for I knew the heavy breathing and pounding heartbeat weren't mine.  My sense of smell was greater for now I could smell the saltiness of Aki's skin as she crouched nervously in the shadows, staring up at me with a mixture of fear and amazement.

The snake turned, its tongue darting rapidly in the air as it tried to smell my position and instead found hers.  She whimpered and I heard it.  Before the creature could react any further, I leapt down from my branch before it, and let out a loud hiss.  If I had fur, it would have been on all ends, as I glared at my opponent.  Anger and power crackled over my skin, and I could only barely hear the whisper of fear within myself, knowing that this wasn't me, this couldn't be who I was.  This was something else, something I couldn't identify.  This newfound power thrilled me as well as frightened me, and it seemed all to comfortable, facing down this youkai.  In fact, it enjoyed this fight. 

I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw something lying in the dirt by my feet.  It was the small knife that Aki was using for the meat.  I rolled out of the way of another attack and came up, holding the knife tightly in my grip.  My opponent didn't notice, or didn't care, and lunged at me, and I gathered the power in my legs, springing into the air at the last minute and floated a moment above the snakes head before diving down at a vulnerable part of his body.  I drove the knife deep into its eye, grinning madly at the scream of fury that echoed in the woods around me, and ignored the warm liquid that flowed over my hand and down my arm.  The snake shook its head fiercely, flinging me off and back into the dirt.

I scrambled to my feet as I heard it shift towards me again to attack, but instead of the head coming at me, I saw the massive shadow of its body twist swiftly and a large tail wrap around me.  It felt like every part of my body was trying to come out of my eyes, and I squeezed them shut painfully.  My whole chest hurt and I couldn't draw a breath.

"Rose!" I heard called out into the night and I looked up at the sound.  My vision was already starting to blur, so I wasn't sure what I was seeing, but it looked like a person, a man to be specific.  I tried to call out for him, but the air from my lungs simply flowed from my mouth, and didn't make any sound so I quickly shut my lips again and stared as he seemed to float down from heaven.  I couldn't make out his features, but behind him trailed silver streaks of color in the moonlight and just below that, the glow of golden eyes.  

'Golden eyes' I thought as the last of the air was squeezed from my body and the night swallowed me.

~~*~~ Keitaro

I smelled the snake youkai upwind, and Mistero's blood.  'Attack' my instincts screamed and doubled my speed, taking to the trees to move faster.  I heard a shrill scream of pain fill the air, and then, deep inside, I felt and heard the  painful sound of joints popping.  I knew Francesca was in trouble and as I saw the massive head of the snake through the trees, I leapt.

"Rose!" I yelled and saw her frail form wrapped tightly in the snakes long and powerful tail.  She opened her mouth to warn me, but quickly fell victim to the snake's squeeze and collapsed.  Everything inside me screamed for blood, and I pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, feeling it roar to life in my hands, vibrating with power.  I howled and drove the blade down towards the tail, slicing through it with the fluidity of water.   It quickly unraveled from around Francesca body, which fell to the ground and stayed utterly still.

"You bastard!" I yelled, brandishing Tetsusaiga again high in my hand and brought it down across its head.  It screamed painfully before falling into two separate pieces, the cold blackness of its blood staining the ground.  Tetsusaiga shimmered a moment and changed back into its weaker, smaller form and I slipped it inside its sheath before hurrying to Francesca's side.

She was sheet white and she still wasn't moving.  I gathered her up in my arms, and watched as her head fell backwards.  No, I wouldn't lose her, I swore in my head as I tried to think of what to do.  'What would she do,' I thought and an image came to my mind.  Something odd, as if I were seeing it through my eyes, but it was nothing I had ever seen before.

'Pinch the nostrils closed, and tilt the head back to open the airway, make sure you cover the victim's mouth securely and blow one full breath' came an unfamiliar woman's voice in my head.  I blinked quickly and shook my head, bringing my mind to the present.  Carefully I laid her down on the ground, and pressed my hand to her forehead, watching as her chin jutted upwards.  I gently closed my fingertips over her nose and bowed my head.  Her soft lips were not the comforting warm touch that I was used to, they were almost cold.  I took a deep breath and slowly breathed into her mouth, keeping my own tight against hers to be sure that all the air was delivered.

Lifting my head a moment I could see that nothing had changed, so I repeated the procedure, placing my free hand on her chest, feeling the air fill her lungs once again.  Suddenly her body jolted and her eyes flew open.  With a loud wheeze she sat up, gasping for air, her hand pressed tightly over her throat.

"What-what-what" she repeated frantically before turning her head towards me.  I wasn't sure if she could even see me.  The forest was a musky black, as the remnants of the moon had hidden behind a cloud.  Mistero walked over, as if sensing his mistress' need for light and stood beside us.  She looked over at him before turning back towards me and staring into my eyes.  Her own were large and frightened, but it was her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, pulling her shaking body against me.  It was her, I had finally found her again, everything was finally right in the world, my mate was back in my arms.  Very slowly I loosened my grip and looked down into her beautiful face, which was flushed red and looking up at me.  Slowly, an eternity seemed to pass as she opened her lips.

"Who are you?" 

AN: *Lilac runs and hides from the barrage of flames due her way*  Yes, that is the end of the chapter *grin*, have fun!  

Review Comments:

AN:  Sorry it took forever to get this out everyone, but I'm wicked busy, and I had two big projects due on Friday, so school does have my first priority.  I do want to thank Dia, Funky Nassau, and Emania for their WONDERFUL editing and critiquing abilities!  You guys are the best beta's a girl could ask for.  They gave me the suggestion to extend the fight sequence a little more, which I think was a great idea because it gave me more room to express how much the mating mark is effecting Francesca…anyone notice? *hint hint*  Anyway, thanks minna!!  Onto reviews-

Msmidnight2():  I know, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Bunny-Butler:  Yay!  All 31 chapters!  I'm impressed!  I have to go and check out this song you've mentioned, perhaps I'll use it in a chapter!  Thanks again, and my muses thank you!  I'm glad you enjoy reading the review comments!  I think if someone puts the work into sending me a good review, I should give them the credit and time and respond!

Inu Girl(): I'm glad to see your so enthusiastic!

loverofInu&Kagome():  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you're enjoying this story!  
  
Bluefuzzyelf:  *grin*  Oooh..the ears *melt*  I think it's the hair too!  I've always been a sucker for long hair.

Kei:  Yeah, she's always messing with mine, I think she's jealous cause its longer than hers!

Lilac: *pout*  Not true, mine USED to be that long, and give me time it'll get that long again! It's just so soft and beautiful..*le happy sigh*

Funky Nassau:  I'm so glad you never flame me, I think I would cry!  Thanks SOO much for your help with this chapter hun!  I really appreciate your unique insight!

Smiley-chan:  I know you didn't mean all that, just joking around *grin*.  A whip and iron maiden huh *wince* a bit too extreme for my taste, besides I think teachers have to be a little nicer now! *laugh*  I prefer a gentler approach of learning, or encorperating it into something of interest, "If Inuyasha has 5 shards and Naraku has twenty, and Inuyasha kicks Naraku's butt and takes all his shards, how many will he have?!"  See, now that's math I like *grin*

Kay():  I'm glad you like the comments and thank you for another notch in my review belt, I love watching those numbers go up.  I can't believe I'm almost at 300 reviews for this chapter.  Call me an overachiever, but I want to try and get as close to 1000 as I can before the story ends.  I may get there, who knows?  Spread the word!!!


	33. Promises shared and secrets slipped

Chapter 33  
  
AN: Gomen everyone for making you wait so long, but here it is, 15 pages long!! I hope you enjoy!  
  
When we last left them:  
  
************************* It was her, I had finally found her again, everything was finally right in the world, and my mate was back in my arms. Very slowly, I loosened my grips and looked down into her beautiful face, which was flushed red and looking up at me. Slowly, an eternity seemed to pass as she opened her lips.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
*************************  
  
~~*~~ Keitaro  
  
My heart froze in my chest as I stared down into her completely curious and questioning eyes. She really didn't know who I was. I felt like my heart dropped to my knees as I pulled her into a tight embrace, my whole body shaking.  
  
"You can't remember me, you can't remember us?" I whispered questioningly, and realized how still she was. I quickly released my tight grip, and saw her watching me. She wasn't afraid, rather she seemed inquisitive. I held my breath as she slowly lifted her hand and touched the side of my face, her eyes staring into mine.  
  
"Your eyes," was all she said, before letting her hand drop, back down to her side. I remained still as she turned her head back to Mistero, and a gentle smile crossed her lips. Without another word to me, she moved from my arms and crawled over to him. He had curled up in the dirt and was licking his wounds and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you," she said after a moment, and at first I thought she was speaking to him, till she turned to look at me again, still holding that gentle look in her face. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
I felt my jaw drop open. She had no idea! All my dreams of finding her again, of getting our life back on track, and they were gone in an instant. There had to be something! An idea crossed my mind and I moved swiftly to her side, grabbing her hands in mine and pulling them up to my temples. I closed my eyes and squeezed them tightly, thinking with all my might.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" she asked and I hissed. "Read my emotions, my mind, like you did before. You can get your memories back from me!"  
  
Her hands were light on my skin, and I knew that if I released them, she would pull them away, "What are you talking about?" she asked, a light laugh in her voice, "How can I get my memories from you?"  
  
"Use your Empathy, I know you can," I said, opening my eyes again, begging her with everything inside me, but she just looked at me, with nothing but confusion on her face. It was hopeless, she didn't even know what her Empathy was. I stood up, and brushed off my robes, a dark depression coming over me.  
  
"Excuse me," I spoke sullenly and trotted out into the woods to be with my dashed hopes.  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
I gathered up the scattered smoldering logs with Mistero's help and started a new fire. Aki emerged shyly and helped me, but hadn't said a word. She carefully picked up our spilt meal with a sad sigh and spread the ruined meat out on a rock.  
  
"Such a waste," she lamented and I stepped up behind her.  
  
"Maybe I can wash some of the dirt away and put it back on the fire, we can salvage something, I'm sure our guest is hungry, " I said softly, glancing in the direction he had drug the carcass of the snake.  
  
Aki froze for a moment, "What happened?" She whispered and I felt a wave of fear brush my skin. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, "I-What do you mean?"  
  
"What you did before, when you were fighting? I've never seen any woman do so many strange things and you were acting like-" she looked away, "you weren't a normal person."  
  
A normal person. The words cut into me like a knife. I gathered up some of the meat in one of the torn folds of my kimono and turned away.  
  
"Francesca," she whispered and I could hear the guilt in her voice. I glanced over my shoulder and gave her a light smile.  
  
"Don't worry Aki, I'm not mad. You're right. I just wish I knew why." I quickly moved away before she could say anything else.  
  
~~*~~ Keitaro  
  
I walked slowly back to the campsite, not really wanting to face the reality that awaited me there. To see the kind but empty look in her eyes, the complete void of emotions when it came to me, it was worse than any wound I could ever receive. It infuriated me that we had done so much, come through so much, even crossed through time for each other, and Fate would reward us with this painful trial. As hard as it was for me, I could only imagine how difficult it was for her, to be lost in a world that she doesn't remember, believing herself to be one thing, and in reality to be something completely different.  
  
I dragged the carcass as far away from the campsite as I could, and went in search of water to bathe. I found a small pool that fed into a stream, stripped and jumped into the cool water. It helped with the anger that fevered my skin and the slime from my body, but it did nothing for the darkness in my heart. I lowered myself until the water covered my lips and closed my eyes.  
  
I had to help her, but I didn't know how. How could I give her those memories back? How could I help her understand, and most importantly, how was I supposed to behave until then? No, that wasn't a question, I knew exactly how I was supposed to act, now try telling that to my stupid instincts, which only knew Rose as my mate, and kept reminding me of that fact. I dunked my head into the water as another fever gripped my skin, this one fueled by something other than anger. Stupid instincts!  
  
I sat there in the water until I felt safe to come out again, till I could get my own emotions under control. I wouldn't be around her feeling like this. She had to still have her Empathy, otherwise she could have never fought the creatures in the village, so she probably had no control over it. Her instincts might be saving her from a full out emotional barrage, but being my mate, she had a closer connection to me than anyone else, and that could be trouble.  
  
I rose from the water, and let the night wind dry me, before slipping back into my robes, and setting back to the camp. I could smell the burning wood upwind, and took my time, carefully thinking about what I could say to her. I stepped through the tree line ready to speak.  
  
"Fra-" I froze and looked around curiously. The woman traveling with her sat tending the fire, and Mistero was curled up near her feet in his smaller form. They both looked at me in surprise. "Where is she?"  
  
The woman turned her head back to the fire, nudging the wood with a long stick, "She went to the stream, to try and salvage some of our dinner for you." I nodded and turned. "Wait," she called after me, "There's something I need to speak to you about."  
  
I turned on my heel again, growling slightly as my impatience to get to Rose slipped out. She seemed unphased and motioned me over. I stood beside her, arms crossed over my chest and hands tucked into the sleeves of my haori. It was a posture I had often seen my father do, when he was either thinking very seriously, or very annoyed. I was very annoyed.  
  
"Since your mating, have you felt any different?" she asked softly. I stammered and glared at her.  
  
"Since when is that any of your business woman?!" I yelled and she glared up at me, "Aki!" she snapped.  
  
I blinked and she narrowed her eyes, "Don't call me woman, I have a name! Aki!" I stared down at her, my lips pressed into a tight line, "Fine, Aki, I repeat, since when is that any of your business?"  
  
"Since I chose to follow Francesca-sama, and be her companion, it is my business," she snapped back, and I saw something in her eyes that made me smirk. She was no ordinary woman, this Aki. She had a strength and fire inside her that kept her apart from most of the women of villages I knew.  
  
"That was your choice, it hardly means that I have to- OW! Hey!" I yelled as she reached up and grabbed a hold of my hair, pulling me down to her level. She stared at me intently, "Listen here, hanyou-san, Francesca-sama saved my life, and for that I am eternally grateful. Now I'm telling you, as someone who values her life as much as you do, that you need to answer my question, have you noticed anything different?"  
  
I stared at her stern look, and glanced away, "No, nothing strange." I mumbled before glaring back at her, "Now why is that any of your business?"  
  
She glanced away, releasing my hair, "Did Francesca-sama show any signs that she was different before the mark?"  
  
"Well, she can sense those creatures, when no one else can," I began but she shook her head, "No, I mean can she do strange physical things. Like jump real high, hearing sounds that no one else can or, " she paused and whispered, "growl?" I stared at her, slowly shaking my head as she nodded, "And you haven't felt any change in your senses?"  
  
"No, where is this-" I began, as her words sank in. Jumping high, hearing sounds, growling; it sounded too much like my style of fighting. "Oh no."  
  
"I think the mark has given Francesca-sama some of your abilities, in addition to the normal ties that a mate has," she said softly, looking back at the fire.  
  
"Some of my abilities," I said slowly. It was still a strange idea, and a worrying one. How much did she get?  
  
"Before the snake attacked she was acting strangely. She kept staring out into the forest, and saying she heard something." Aki pointed to a branch, far too high for any human to reach, "She jumped to those branches, then she jumped from there to the ground without any effort and she started growling."  
  
I closed my eyes, this wasn't something anyone told me would happen. Even my mother, she never acted like my father even when fighting the worst youkai. Then again, Francesca was no ordinary woman, she had her own powers that no one here could explain, maybe they caused a different reaction.  
  
"I need to speak to her," I said and ran out of the clearing, following the trail of Rose.  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, becoming more and more second nature it seemed. I could even hear the soft trickling of the stream and I oriented myself towards it, seeing the fight's path of destruction through the forest. It lead straight to it. Mistero must have been coming for a drink when he found the snake.  
  
I crouched on the bank, setting the package next to me and leaned over the edge, scooping water up in my hands and splashing it up on my arms. My skin seemed to sigh as the cool water hit it, washing away the youkai's blood. I bent over again, scooping more water and splashing it up into my face. It brought the hyper nature of my senses to a slow halt. I continued my cleansing ritual till the water soaked through my hair and I felt it drip down my back. I took a deep breath and reached for my package, opening the material. I was about to dip it into the water and clean the dirt from it when as stream of moonlight came through the trees above and lit my reflection in the water. I stared at myself a moment, before putting the meat aside to take a closer look.  
  
My eyes were dark and listless, my skin pale giving me a strange look, like I wasn't quite real. I glanced down the sharp angle of my chin and saw my neck. I was curious, I hadn't seen this mark that seemed to cause so much talk, and it wasn't anything impressive. Just two small silver spots on my neck, like drops of water that didn't move. I lifted my hand to touch them, and a warm sensation shivered down my back. I smiled softly, it was a comforting sensation, as if the mark was reminding me of its presence and even its purpose.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly, trying to remember what I looked like before but all I saw was the darkness behind my eyelids. I opened them again and saw the disappointment in my face.  
  
As I stared into that foreign face, something began to drift to my mind. I closed my eyes and grasped at the murky vision desperately. When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in the forest, but I was in a room facing my reflection through another medium. The girl, or young woman who sat before me was younger, with the same ruddy brown hair that I had, only hers barely brushed the tips of her shoulders, instead of her waist as mind did. We shared the same pert small nose, and small lips. She stared back at me longer and I wanted to ask her who she was, when her hand lifted and brushed a free strand behind her ear, and I felt my hand move with her. Her eyes were so sad, as she looked back at herself, at us. They were so depressingly lonely that I couldn't help feel sad as well. A young woman like that should have had a world of hope in her future, yet all she could see before her was pain and emptiness.  
  
A soft tune filled my ears, and I realized she was listening to music, so I focused in on the song. I felt our lips curl up into a smirk, a sort of ironic smile and I wondered why. Suddenly she opened her lips and we began to sing.  
  
~~Look at me / You may think you see / Who I really am / But you'll never know me.  
  
Everyday /it's as if I play / A part  
  
Now I see / If I wear a mask / I can fool the world / but I cannot fool my heart.~~  
  
I stood, well, we stood from the seat but remained in view of the mirror. Our eyes drifted over our clothes and I noticed that she was what you could call a mouse, hiding behind a large shirt and large pants as if she wished the world to forget her existence behind the extra material.  
  
The words echoed in my heart, it seemed that we had the same problem, this girl of my past and I as we stared into a mirror and didn't recognize the reflection shown to us. You cannot understand how truly alone you are until you are a stranger even to yourself.  
  
As the next verse began it struck me suddenly that we were singing in a language that wasn't Japanese, and yet it was strangely familiar, very much so. I couldn't figure out why, I should remember languages right? After all, I could remember the Japanese I was speaking, why would I forget anything else I knew.  
  
~~Who is that girl I see? / Staring straight / Back at me / When will my reflection show / Who I am inside?~~  
  
I felt something pierce me inside, a stabbing pain that made my eyes water. It forced me to look away from the scene in front of me, and when I opened my eyes again, I was back in the forest, staring down at that bleary image reflected in the water before me. I bowed my head and covered my face in my hands as the hot tears flowed through my fingers. My lips opened as the rest of the song came to my mind. My voice shook with my tears but I sang anyway.  
  
~~I am now / In a world / Where I have to hide in my heart / and what I believe in / But somehow / I will show the world what's inside my heart / And be loved for who I am.~~  
  
Was this what the girl was crying for? What is it that I had to hide from everyone? Was I some sort of horrible person who had this deep dark secret that no one should ever know? Did this man know? The one who called himself my mate in my dream? Did I dare ask him if he didn't?  
  
~~Who is that girl I see / staring straight / back at me / Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else / for all time / When will my reflection show / who I am inside?~~  
  
Would my memories ever come back? Would I ever really know?  
  
~~There's a heart that must be free / to fly / That burns with a need to know / the reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal / What we think / How we feel? / Must there be / a secret me / I'm forced to hide /  
  
I won't pretend that I'm / someone else / for all time / When will my reflection show / who I am inside?~~  
  
I let the song continue, sobbing through the words as they struck a deeper and deeper chord. My voice soared with the tune in my head as I poured all my heart into it, feeling it almost liberating, because it was how I felt.  
  
I felt a blanket of warmth and protection wrap around me and I looked up. Through the blur of my tears, I looked across the stream and saw a tall figure in red standing there watching me silently.  
  
"I talked to Aki," he whispered, his head bowed so most of his face was shadowed by his bangs, "I'm sorry that I did this to you."  
  
I looked down at my knees, "You didn't do this to me, you can't blame yourself."  
  
"You don't understand, " he said and I heard the rustle of fabric and lifted my head to catch his landing on my side of the stream. He fell to his knees beside me, and I'll never forget the look on his face and in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"You don't remember, but you were attacked because of me, because of my feelings for you. That's why you can't remember-" his voice cracked a moment and he slammed his hand into the dirt forcefully. I could tell he was doing everything he could to keep from crying. I felt an incredible gentleness come over me and I did the only thing that came to mind.  
  
~~*~~ Keitaro  
  
I clenched my hand around the earth between my fingers, trying to suppress the guilt induced tears that stung my eyes. I had my eyes closed, I couldn't stand to look at her, to see the anger in her face as she knew who caused her so much anguish. What I wasn't prepared for was the very soft gentle touch of her lips against mine. I opened my eyes and stared at her, unable to believe my eyes as she tilted her chin, pressing harder against me. My instincts overrode my surprise and I returned the kiss. I could hear her heartbeat speed up and I saw the flush spread out on her cheeks. I loosened my grip on the earth and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close as I broke the kiss. I buried my nose in her hair.  
  
"Why?" I whispered as I felt her arms wrap around my neck.  
  
"The first thing I remembered was a pair of beautiful golden eyes, they seemed to be looking for me, and protecting me. Your eyes." She seemed to glow in my arms and I knew she was smiling.  
  
"I need your help. I want you to help me remember who I am and who we are" she whispered. I felt a chill run down my back and as I opened my lips she pressed her finger over them.  
  
"Nothing stupid over you causing this," she said, staring into my eyes sternly and I could see the rekindling of her spirit there. "I have your mark, and while I can't remember, I'm sure I was very willing to receive it, knowing everything it meant. I'm sure I'm smart enough."  
  
"Is that why you kissed me?" I whispered, almost afraid of her saying that she did so from a sense of obligation, of duty.  
  
She leaned her head forward and touched her forehead to mine, her eyes bright, "No. I kissed you because I wanted see what it felt like. I couldn't remember." She smiled mischievously and I couldn't help but return it.  
  
"How was it," I breathed and she flushed, "Well, I don't have any comparisons, so I'll have to let you know later."  
  
I grinned and ran a finger gently along her temple, "I don't want you to think that you-" I began but she silenced me with a simple look.  
  
"I told you, nothing stupid. I might not remember much, but I am a grown woman, and I can choose to kiss you or not." I smiled and cupped the side of her head in my hand, so my palm cradled her cheek. She smiled and pressed her head into my hand gently, as she closed her eyes.  
  
"I want to remember-" her eyes shot open with surprise, and after a second her lips parted and she whispered, "Keitaro."  
  
I blinked in confusion, and she sighed, "Oh, I thought for a minute-".  
  
I stared at her a moment and then grinned, "My name, did you just remember my name?"  
  
Her eyes opened wide, "I did!" She sighed, "Ah good, I thought it was just something rand-" she yelped as I grabbed her in my arms and jumped to my feet, swinging her around, much as I did the time I asked to court her.  
  
"Keitaro!" she yelled in my ear, causing me to cringe, but I didn't care. She could yell to wake the dead and I wouldn't care. She remembered my name, without any help. It was a wonderful sign, she was remembering, there was hope, and I vowed to myself that no matter what it took, I would help her remember.  
  
"What did you speak to Aki about?" she whispered after a moment, and I carefully set her down, looking serious.  
  
"About what happened with the snake, she told me what you did," I said and watched her squirm uncomfortably. "I just fought it, was there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Yes, when you're a human fighting like me, fighting like a youkai," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders, "How did you feel?"  
  
She looked away a moment, "Like everything inside me was alive, almost extra alive. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins, the power that flowed through me, and I knew I could do it; it was never a question in my mind. If it hadn't caught me off guard, I think I could have beaten it." I tightened my grip slightly, "You have to listen to me Francesca, those aren't abilities you're born with, I don't know how this will affect your body. Sometimes they can even be too much for me, and they're a part of who I am. We don't know how this could hurt you, so promise me if there's any more fighting of the normal sort, leave it to me, and don't follow those feelings."  
  
She looked away again, looking indecisive before nodding her head, "Alright," she whispered. She didn't look so convinced, and I gently tilted her head upwards to look at me.  
  
"Hey, I'm only doing this for your wellbeing," I said gently and saw her nod, "I know, but-" she began before sighing.  
  
"Tell me," I insisted and she looked up at me.  
  
"I don't want to be weak, I feel like what happened to me was partly my fault, that I wasn't able to prevent it, and it makes me feel weak. I don't want to feel that way anymore," she said with this hard look in her eye that filled me with both pride and fear. Pride that I had such a strong and determined mate, and yet fearful of the path that her vow would take her on, and if it could possibly take her away from me.  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
He insisted on carrying me back to the camp on his back, something he said should be familiar to both of us, seeing as how he had done it before. I had to admit, there was something about it that felt soothing, but that could have just been the close contact that we were in. His very presence made me feel like nothing could or would ever hurt me again, and I was enjoying it. At the same time, there was this overwhelming sensation of anger and annoyance that mingled with my joy; I wanted to know WHY I felt this way with him, why I felt his happiness and relief glowing off his skin like a soft light to my face.  
  
How could feel any emotions outside myself? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was happening at times I didn't notice. When I was with Mistero, or the cold feeling I got in the pit of my stomach around that old woman. It happened when that horrible feeling welled up inside me as those creatures appeared and I knew without a doubt that something was wrong. Most importantly, as that voice guided me when I fought those creatures, the Sorrow, as I had stared calling them in my head, for that was all they brought and took; sorrow.  
  
I heard voices coming from the direction of the clearing and as we came though the underbrush, I saw a group gathered around the fire. They all seemed vaguely familiar but my memory wouldn't cooperate with me this time. I continued drawing a blank as we approached and I felt Keitaro's arms loosen from my legs, releasing me. I carefully slid off his back and stood beside him, watching this group of strangers carefully.  
  
"I thought I gave instructions for you guys to wait for us in the village!" Keitaro said, an angry tone to his voice, and the young woman seated near Aki rose to her feet, and placed her hands on her hips. I looked at her, and back at Keitaro and felt very odd at that moment.  
  
"Oh be quiet Nii-san, you knew perfectly well that we couldn't just sit on our hands and wait for you to show up, she's just as important to us," she scolded him, then walked over to me, embracing me in a warm hug. I blinked in surprise, staring over her shoulder as she whispered, "Nee-san" near my ear. I mechanically stood there, my arms at my side, and closed my eyes as waves of worry, fear and relief shocked me inside. I wanted to push her away, get away from these waves of strong emotion, but I couldn't move.  
  
"Francesca, this is my sister Maeko," Keitaro introduced, and Maeko released me to look at him.  
  
"What are you doing? She knows who I am," she said, a light smile on her face before turning to look at me. I saw the smile slip from her lips as I met her eyes, my own sad and apologetic at the words I had to say.  
  
"Um, no I don't," I whispered shamefully as her eyes widened. Keitaro stepped in and placed an arm around my shoulders gently.  
  
"Francesca's ordeal caused her to lose her memories of us, and herself," he said softly and four pairs of eyes stared at me, causing me to feel trapped, something I did not enjoy. I felt my sprit pull away from the feelings of shock and pity, and something uncurled inside me, irritation but I held it down.  
  
"This is Naoko and Kaemon. They are brothers, the sons of our parent's good friends Sango and Miroku." An image flashed through my mind quickly, a tall woman with long hair in a high ponytail with a very determined look on the face. I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and forefinger wearily and Keitaro's grip on my shoulder tightened, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," I snapped, that irritation rising to the surface, and flinched as I saw the hurt reaction on his face. I moved away from his arm and made my way to the fire, leaning my back up against a nearby tree. All the warmth that I had felt earlier was gone and I was faced with the harsh reality of my situation. It felt like ice sandpaper on my skin as I stared at the flames, very much aware of the stares from everyone and the unasked questions that laced the air.  
  
The emotional noise was becoming almost painful for me, and I wanted to do nothing but curl up away from it all. Worst of all the waves coming from Keitaro and the young man he called Kaemon. Keitaro kept watching me and while his face was impassive his body radiated nothing but worry. The other looked at me hauntingly, his emotions laced heavily with guilt and sorrow and I had a feeling inside that I didn't want to know why.  
  
I didn't even notice the exchange between Aki and Maeko, all I saw was the two shadows that approached me swiftly and pulled me to my feet. Keitaro was on his feet as well but was given a quick look from his sister that froze his feet.  
  
"What?" I whispered quickly as they both smiled. "Girl time" they said in unison. I was dragged off much against my will. The large white and black cat that I had seen with Mistero followed carrying something in her mouth. They led me in a different direction from the stream and I smelled the sharp minerals of the bath before I saw it.  
  
"Come on Francesca," Aki said, "Let's get you cleaned up." They removed the remnants of the kimono that seemed miraculously decent intact and pulled me into the water. The large firecat - firecat? - dropped what I now recognized to be a cloth tied in a bundle, on the banks and curled up, vigilantly nearby. Aki pulled out a small bottle from the bundle and motioned for me to dip under the water and wet my head. I did so, and when I surfaced she poured some of the contents into my hair and began to massage my head. The sweet smell of flowers and fresh herbs filled my nose and I felt warm waves of relaxation began to radiate down my spine.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked softly as the sensations drained out all the tension and worry I had been keeping pent up.  
  
"Because you need it, and because you have been through so much you deserve to be pampered," she smiled and I could feel her kind thoughts radiate through my body. "Besides, don't you want to look your best for Keitaro?"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, casing a quick glance at Maeko, who laughed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me, you're his mate, and even if you weren't, my brother is grown enough to make his own decisions regarding women," she said. I blushed and so desperately wanted to duck under the water.  
  
"I- I do," I whispered, "I don't remember anything about us, but there's something about him," I admitted.  
  
"Well, he is very handsome," Aki said with a soft sigh to her voice, which made me spin around to face her. Maeko's glare cold over my shoulder. Aki looked at both of us, and blushed, "No no, " she said all flustered, "I didn't mean it like that! I was just making an observation!"  
  
I looked at her very panicked face and relaxed, giving her a small smile. She sighed with relief, and I turned my back to her again, letting her continue with her massage. Maeko had come off her high tension mode, and was sitting with her back against a large boulder, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Oh boy, you guys have no idea. Kei is handsome enough, but he's got a stubborn streak a league long, and getting him to budge on anything is a miraculous feat. I swear, I still wish Mother had taught me that rosary spell, it could come in useful at some point. Especially when he's in his cranky moods in the morning."  
  
"At least he doesn't snore, unlike your love," I retorted and watched the color rush to Maeko's face. It wasn't until I saw that that I realized I had remembered something else.  
  
"You're in love with Naoko," I squealed, and watched as her face grew even redder. That brought another image to my mind of the two of them in a close embrace and I slapped my hand over my mouth. "I saw you two kissing!"  
  
"Francesca! You said you'd keep quiet!" she yelled, and I blushed, "Gomen! I just remembered, and it was such a surprise," I said laughing at the look on her face when pressure was placed on my shoulders and I was quickly dunked under the water. I pushed to the surface to see the two of them laughing at me.  
  
"Oh, now you're going to get it," I said, a mischievous grin on my face, and I went after them.  
  
~~*~~ Keitaro  
  
I wasn't going to spy on them, I kept reminding myself that as I launched myself from branch to branch, getting closer and closer to the springs. Finally I settled down on a thick branch, and listened the soft hum of their voices and the light jingle of Francesca's laughter. I curled up against the trunk, crossed my arms over my chest and settled in as Francesca's voice rose above the sounds around her.  
  
"You're in love with Naoko!" That caught my attention and I leaned forward, my ears straining to hear more. The Aki woman was already very interested in my cousin it seemed.  
  
"I saw you two kissing!" came another cry. I blinked curiously, when had-  
  
"Francesca! You said you'd keep quiet!" came an all too familiar voice. I felt the hairs on my neck stand straight up. That wasn't Aki's voice, it was my sister's. My BABY sister's voice.  
  
I growled, and took off as fast as my legs could carry me, the blood pulsing in my veins. That ecchi monk, no good hentai. He was just as bad as his father! I was going to send him to meet his maker! He dared lay a hand on my sister!  
  
I burst through the foliage, and felt my blood burn, as I landed on the ground before him, a deep growl echoing from my chest.  
  
"Bouzu!!" I hissed and Naoko looked up at me, and went sheet white. He scrambled to his feet and had barely had the time to grip his weapon when my hands descended on him. He spun quickly out of my grip and began running. Kaemon was on his feet.  
  
"Naoko, what the hell did you do?!"  
  
"I- I don't know" he called back, and I added more speed to my step, growling loudly.  
  
"I'll be damned that you don't know, you hentai! I know all about what you did to my sister!"  
  
~~*~~ Naoko  
  
Never had I seen Keitaro in such a state as he was when he appeared from the treetops, and when he lifted his head and looked straight at me, my blood ran cold. I knew something was terribly wrong. He hissed a foul word and I felt the color drain from my face. I grabbed my staff and began running before I could think to ask him why he was trying to kill me.  
  
"Naoko, what the hell did you do?!" my brother called after me, and I felt like smacking him, he could at least try and stop Keitaro.  
  
"I- I don't know," I shouted back, my heart beating in my chest  
  
"I'll be damned that you don't know, you hentai! I know all about what you did to my sister!"  
  
Oh no, he knew! I fell to the ground as I felt his hands almost reach me, and watched him quickly fly over my head before I scrambled back to my feet and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"His sister?" Kaemon called, watching me. "What did you do to Maeko- sama?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing, I mean we kissed, but-" I called back breathlessly, as I felt those claws grab my robes and pull me down to the dirt. I stared up at my cousin, and watched the red bleed into the normally white of his eyes as he breathed down on me.  
  
"You dared to dishonor my sister, ecchi monk!" he growled and I swallowed my fear of his claws.  
  
"I have not dishonored her, I swear this on the holy name of Buddha Keitaro. We have only shared a kiss, and it was a kiss given with the purest intentions!"  
  
"Keitaro, it was only a kiss," Kaemon said coming to my defense as he stood over us, "I myself have-" he was silenced by Keitaro's dark growl, "- maybe that's not a good example. But honestly Keitaro, this is Naoko we're talking about! He hasn't ever done anything dishonorable or impure in his entire life, that's why he was the likely candidate to be a monk!"  
  
I gave my brother a dark look, and he lifted his hands, "I'm just trying to help here, I'm not the one with claws at my neck after all," he said before walking away.  
  
"Keitaro, I swear, we wanted to tell you! Maeko was so afraid that you would react like this, and she didn't know what your parents would say, but I swear I hold your sister with the highest respect! I love her Keitaro!"  
  
He growled again, and I tilted my chin, narrowing my eyes and looking into his, noticing the red beginning to fade away, "Do not make yourself the biggest hypocrite by being angry at me about who I love. You are faced with a great challenge for having taken a human as your mate."  
  
He released my neck and moved away from me, and I sat up, brushing the dirt from my robes as I watched him.  
  
"I'm asking your blessing to court your sister Keitaro. I promise to you that I will protect her with everything in my being. It is why I came on this journey to begin with, to protect her. I live for her now, I left the monastery for her. She is my true path, even my teachers told me this. Can I have your acceptance?"  
  
Keitaro growled again, and his eyes never left mine. After a moment, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they had returned to their natural golden color.  
  
"You do not need my blessing Naoko, Maeko chooses her own path," he muttered before moving over the fire. I sat there quietly, watching him when we heard the girl's voices approaching. They stepped into the clearing and I saw Francesca-sama's face grow pale for a moment, then flush red as she looked around at Keitaro and I.  
  
"Um, what happened?" she whispered worriedly, and I sighed. This would be a LONG night. 


	34. Approaching the North

Chapter 34  
  
-Two Weeks Later-  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, hearing the sounds of the world around me waking up. The first physical sensation I was aware of was how cold my nose was. I crinkled my face and turned my head, burrowing under the covering and closer to the warmth beneath. That was when I noticed the warmth moved. I blinked quickly as it took my brain that time to remember where I was. A few days ago, I had made the offhand comment about how the nights were getting colder and Keitaro took it upon himself to sleep with me instead of up in his tree. Not that I minded too much, he was a comforting sight to fall asleep to and a warm one to wake up with, but it was still a little surprising to see those eyes watching me when I woke.  
  
This morning I seemed to wake before him and I took the moment to watch him. He mumbled lightly under his breath and rolled on his side, draping his arm over my waist. He mumbled again and leaned closer, burying his nose into my neck. I felt a hot flush rush through my system as he sighed heavily, his lips making my skin tingle. I felt a pulse like throbbing rise from my mark as he moved closer. My heart fluttered rapidly in my chest as I tried whispering his name to wake him up. He growled against my skin and I felt sharp butterflies lace my stomach. He fell quiet for a moment and I carefully pressed my hand on his shoulder, trying to roll him off of me without waking him. His grip tightened and I heard his soft supple voice ripple over my skin, "And where do you think you're going?"  
  
I gasped softly as he shifted again, moving above me, his arms resting on either side of my head. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I stared up at his sly smile. I opened my mouth. I couldn't breathe.  
  
"Kei, I can't breathe," I whispered and he grinned, leaning down on me.  
  
"I know," he replied, his eyes glowing.  
  
"No, I really can't breathe!" I winced. He blinked and pushed himself up a little, alleviating some of his weight from my chest, and I took a deep breath. He stared down at me, and a slow flush drifted across his cheeks, causing me to laugh.  
  
"Gomen Keitaro, I didn't mean to embarrass you," I said warmly and he smiled, leaning back down to kiss me gently on the tip of my nose.  
  
"You didn't embarrass me," he replied and I smiled even brighter. He didn't move however, resting on his elbows above me, his chest resting lightly on mine, a warm comfortable weight.  
  
"If you two don't mind, some of the rest of us are still trying to sleep," came a grumble, Kei lifted our blanket with one hand, bringing a draft of cool air to our warm nest. Kaemon was lying across the dying fire pit from us, one eye open and barely focusing. I turned my head and made a face at him, before pulling the blanket down, giggling softly. Kei looked down at me in surprise as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down against me in a close but less pressing position.  
  
"Rose," he whispered softly and I could hear a strange tilt to his voice, "Y-you might not want to do that," he stammered softly and I loosened my grip.  
  
"Oh, sorry," I whispered, feeling a deep blush rise to my cheeks. I began to move away, when he stopped me with a deep kiss. My entire body tingled with enjoyment, and as he very slowly broke the kiss, I stared up at him with a look of pure contentment on my face.  
  
"Mmm, Good morning," I purred softly, closing my eyes, as his lips descended on me again, this time planting very soft kisses along my eyelids, along my check, and tracing a very slow progressive line down my neck. I tilted my head back, feeling the muscles in my neck stretch out before him, and felt the trail stop along the marks. He kissed them gently and I felt my blood boil with a wave of heat that surprised me.  
  
"Mate," I heard him mumble, and along the sensitive hairs of my arms and neck I felt his youkai surface over his human blood, not enough to scare me, but just enough for that wildness to send small currents of energy along my skin. The air around us became charged, both from his youkai and what I was beginning to recognize as my Empathy's response to its power.  
  
"Mate," I whispered back and felt his lips caress the marks sensually. I felt a purr rise up in my throat, as his teeth grazed my skin. I felt a sense of deja-vu rise up in my mind and quickly reached for it, as I had been doing the past few weeks whenever a memory, no matter how small, surfaced. A similar scene, similar sensations, and images flashed over my mind. I opened my eyes and quickly pushed him away from my neck, feeling his teeth just barely scratch my skin. He growled and looked down at me.  
  
"I remember that day. I remember how much it took out of you. You don't need to mark me again," I gently ran my hand along his cheek, feeling his power flow across his skin like water, and down along my hand. It recognized me, my position and I knew I was safe. Anyone else would probably have been harmed by now, but he would never hurt me.  
  
I watched as his eyes slowly focused on me, and his breathing began to slow. He looked at me a minute before moving away from me.  
  
"I should go look for some breakfast," he said quickly, tossing the blanket off of us, driving the cold morning air over me with his swift departure. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and watched his hasty retreat, feeling embarrassed. I knew how hard all of this was for him, I could feel his frustrations and angst over our situation, and I wanted to make it better for him. I just didn't know how.  
  
I tore myself away from the dying heat of the blanket with a sigh and rose, stretching out the muscles in my legs and arms carefully. I began building up a fire for the meal, making sure to use the smoldering remnants from last nights fire to start the new one, carefully blowing on the coals and the bits of dried foliage till it sparked.  
  
Aki and Maeko shared another blanket to my right, and Kaemon and his brother the last one to my left. I knew that Naoko would have preferred another companion, but even I couldn't convince Keitaro to go along with it. Kaemon had drifted back to sleep, and I carefully let my new senses reach out, and brush them lightly. They were all comfortably asleep. I grinned and carefully stepped away from them, stopping at a nearby tree.  
  
I glanced around again, making sure no one was going to see me, and crouched down to the ground closing my eyes. I felt the stir of that foreign power inside me, the tingling of wild power that flowed so freely through Keitaro. It was getting harder and harder to find it and I had a feeling that it had to do with the lack of closeness between Keitaro and I. I wasn't fulfilling all the requirements of a mate, and the mark only lasted for so long.  
  
I came to this conclusion when I began to notice Mistero and Kirara's behavior. Every other night or so, they would disappear by themselves, and when they returned the energy around them had changed. It wasn't only the obvious, but they were more connected.  
  
I returned to my original thoughts, concentrating on pooling together the power that my mark had transferred to me, gathered it all in my legs, and sprang into the air. I flew upwards and just as the momentum began to die, I grabbed a hold of a branch and pulled myself up. After gathering my breath, and feeling the power fade from my muscles, I glanced down. I was a LONG way off the ground. With a grin, I began to carefully scale the tree, going branch by branch with great attention.  
  
When I finally reached the tallest branch that could support my weight, I was at the top, holding on to the thin trunk with both hands. The morning sun had risen over the horizon, and the whole of the land before me was covered in a blanket of light. I smiled and absorbed the sight and smell of the new morning as deeply into my soul as I could. A breeze pushed my hair from my face, and I could feel the brisk sting of cold kiss my cheeks. I turned my head to the north, and my eyes widened.  
  
We had been traveling through woods for so long, that the land before us had been forgotten, but there before my eyes, and no more than a day's walk if we started soon, was the glistening snow-covered tops of the mountains. I took a deep breath and could almost taste the snow on my tongue. Giddiness soared through my blood as I quickly began my descent. We were almost there, we were almost there, was the mantra I kept repeating in my head as I slid from branch to branch. I glanced up to see if I could still see our destination through the foliage when my foot slipped on a branch. I felt the air rush up around me, and was vaguely aware of something hitting my leg as I fell, then all went black.  
  
~Memory~  
  
"Come on Francesca, come climbing with me!" I heard a young boy's voice say and I saw an eager pair of blue eyes and a head of scruffy blond hair before me, taking my hand and leading me to a pair of trees.  
  
"I'll beat you to the top," I heard a young girl challenge, and watched as I began climbing the nearest tree, a young tree, thin and scrawny. I reached the top, and stood out on the branch.  
  
"Watch me, I can touch the power lines," I heard the girl say cheerfully, and saw a small hand reach out before me, and very lightly touch the thick black vines that lay before the tree.  
  
"I let you beat me cause you're a girl," I heard and glanced down at the boy, who was still half way up his tree. Merriment surrounded me, as I turned to make my way back down the tree. I barely heard the crack, never felt the give of the branch beneath my feet, and never felt the pain as my body hit the branches on my way down. All I knew, was nothing.  
  
~Memory Ends~  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw several pairs of eyes staring down at me, all wide with worry, and one dark with anger. I opened my mouth to speak when I found that all the air was gone from my chest. I tried to breathe in, and even that didn't seem to work. Slowly the pain I felt through my body reached my head and I closed my eyes. The pressure in my chest began to let up and I took a very shallow breath, reaching up to press a hand to my collarbone.  
  
"What?" I gasped and Keitaro's face filled my vision.  
  
"I told you not to use those youkai abilities anymore Rose," he snapped and I felt like cringing inside. "What were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt, or worse!"  
  
"I just wanted to see," I began but his look cut me short. I lay there, staring up at him helpless against the waves of worry, fear and anger that flowed from him.  
  
"We're almost to the mountains," I finally said, and saw everyone else blink quickly.  
  
"A day's walk, if we hurry," I added, "I could taste the snow on the wind, we're almost there."  
  
The faces left my line of sight, all accept Keitaro's and I looked away, "I'm sorry Kei, but I'm losing the power, I wanted one last taste of it, before it was gone." I whispered. He sighed and gathered me up in his arms, "You gave me the worst scare, I came back just in time to see your body hit the ground. I thought you were dead."  
  
"I'm too stubborn to die it seems," I joked softly, as he pulled me close, my chin resting on his shoulder. "At least its good for something."  
  
He laughed faintly at my own sarcastic joke, and helped me to my feet. I winced, feeling the stinging pain in my legs from where the branches had wiped me in my descent.  
  
"I had another memory," I said softly as he helped me into the saddle.  
  
"Oh?" he replied, climbing up behind me, as we waited for everyone else to get their mounts ready.  
  
"Yes, it seems I have a habit of falling out of trees," I said with a soft laugh.  
  
He gently kissed my shoulder in response, and squeezed me around the waist. Everyone joined us on their mounts, and I saw that Mistero and Kirara were riding tucked into Maeko's bags, making room for Aki to ride with Maeko. I nudged my horse into a run and we took off towards the north.  
  
Just past mid-day we finally reached the end of what seemed to be an eternal forest, and there before us, loomed the large, grey, and cold rocks of the mountain, rising above us like giant overseers of the land. The air was significantly colder, and I shivered slightly as it cut through my clothing. Kei pulled me closer, and I felt the enormous heat from his body radiate through me. I was eternally thankful for Maeko's bright suggestion a few days ago that we stop and pick up warmer clothing for our trip through the mountains. The villagers seemed content enough to sell us some heavier kimonos, lined inside with fur to keep out the bite of the cold. I hadn't changed into mine just yet, but as soon as night fell, I was sure that it would be my first priority. The thin summer kimono that Maeko had picked up for me from the village where they found me was no longer warm enough.  
  
I saw smoke curling up from the base of the mountains, and pointed it out. "We should get supplies from there, before we head up," I advised to which everyone agreed. I could see their faces already growing white with the change in temperature. We slowed our horses down to a gentle trot, to keep the locals at ease, but the closer we grew, the worse I began to feel. I cringed inside, but tried to keep my face neutral, gently pressing a hand against my stomach. It wasn't so much as an ill feeling, but a cold ball that was beginning to swirl around in my gut.  
  
Finally I couldn't ignore it anymore and stopped my horse, bending over in the saddle. Nothing in my surfacing memory could compare this feeling, and I felt Kei's hand on my back.  
  
"Rose," He whispered and I flinched, as a cold sensation shot through my body. Oddly enough, he seemed to react to it, as his hand pulled swiftly away from my skin.  
  
"The Sorrow," I whispered, as something akin to deja-vu finally registered in my system. They were the only things that could possibly affect me like this, like a ball of lead in my stomach. "The Sorrow, they know I'm coming!"  
  
Kei immediately sat at attention, his body tense as he looked around, and I could feel him trying to pick up anything. I did the same, as the pain in my stomach grew deeper.  
  
"Where are they," Naoko asked softly, and I saw he had moved closer to us. I shook my head as another shiver of cold ripped through me and I felt something warm touch my forehead.  
  
"Focus Francesca-sama, take slow breaths and let your senses expand outwards, as if you were reaching out your hands," he guided me with his soft, gentle voice, and I closed my eyes, following his advise. Very slowly, I felt my senses reach beyond my physical form, stretching out past the pain inside. Something reached back and I opened my eyes quickly.  
  
I'm still not sure how I did this so quickly, but my right foot found the stirrup, and my left leg swung up and over the saddle, catching Kei around the waist and knocking him from the horse, just as I felt something cold and dark grab me around the neck and pull me up and off. I struggled against the grip, kicking my feet wildly in the air.  
  
"Rose!" I heard Kei scream and felt the air ripple as he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, transformed before him. I opened my eyes, ignoring the Sorrow that had me in its grips. Something about the situation seemed almost too easy. I had already proven I could defeat just one of these things, yet it was hesitating, waiting.  
  
I felt the air grow colder, and I knew exactly what it was doing.  
  
"Kei, don't!" I called back, "There's more than one, and I'm the bait! Remember Akame! They're going to try and use me as bait for all of you, don't let them?"  
  
I knew that it was pointless the minute I saw Kei's face go from red to white, when I mentioned Akame's name. Akame? The image of the dead kitsune filtered through my amnesia and I flinched. Not the best example to remember right now. Kei was probably adding the numbers and not liking the answer. I saw his eyes start to bleed red, and a deep growl flowed to my ears.  
  
"Naoko, control him," I shouted, as I felt the air begin to grow even heavier. I didn't want to think of these creatures getting a hold of him, especially when his youkai blood was beginning to take over.  
  
I looked around, and felt the hand around my throat begin to tighten. My vision blurred as I quickly tried to recall the feeling I had that day in the village. I felt lightheaded, and my vision blurred again, bringing up that world of colors that I remembered from before. There, slowly approaching my friends, was more of the Sorrow than I could ever remember sensing. My eyes widened, the concentration shaking as I realized that even if I could kill the one who held me, I was no match for all of them. Fear began to grow inside me and I felt the ripple of contentment from the one who held me.  
  
Suddenly, it felt like a hand went straight through my chest, and grabbed a hold of my heart. I felt my concentration slip completely as depthless pain took control of me, and my body reacted in the only way it could. I felt the soulful scream echo through my throat, as the hand around my heart squeezed tighter. Everything inside me burned hot and cold at the same time, and the pain was so great I thought my heart would explode in my chest."  
  
I felt the anguish around me, as Kei reacted to my pain, and deep within the well of pain, I felt a swell of sadness, because I knew that Kei's anger would give them the power they needed over him.  
  
Suddenly, the pain inside me was released, and I fell to the ground, never feeling the pain as my body was still too cold. I stared at my friends, who all watched me, the horror naked on their face. I saw Kei rush forward and pull me into his arms, but I never felt it, it was as if I was inside my own body, a part of it yet never truly with it. Something inside me kept me detached, as if I were afraid of what would happen. Kei held me close, and I wished I could wrap my arms around him, and let him know everything was alright. I felt a rapid swirling in my head, and as I tried to speak, I felt myself fall forward into the darkness.  
  
Review Comments:  
  
AN: I noticed my reviews were very few this time. Did I scare everyone away?!  
  
Emania: As always, you're the best beta I could ask for. Where you find the time to read MY stuff, and write your own excellent chapters is beyond me! You are a credit to FanFiction, and I'm so glad to get to talk to you every night on AIM.  
  
Bunny-Butler: I got the idea, from my own brother actually. He's younger than me, but he has the same protective streak in him. This summer we were at a party and one of the guys in his class (who was obviously tipsy) was hitting on me. My brother kinda gave him this "back off " look and said, "That's my sister, watch it!" Not as hostile as Kei, but it was kinda heartwarming. I think all brothers are protective of their sisters, younger or older. I'm glad you like the amnesia, the way I'm playing it out. I didn't want Francesca to be all weepy and pathetic, she really is a strong person, just going through something diffcult right now, but not for longer *eep* did I just suggest something?  
  
Tiranth: *laughs at the pompoms* I'm glad you like the Naoko scene. I kept laughing when I was playing it out in my head. It was kind of a mix of two scenes from the anime mixed together. I kept seeing Inuyasha and Miroku (when they first fought in the village) in my head, with Miroku/Sango's fight scene (when Sango was under the control of Myoga's girlfriend). Besides the fact, Naoko is 18 to Kei's 25, and it's scary when ANY guy older than you comes after you for any reason!  
  
SilentDark: I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Keep reading and reviewing, I really appreciate feedback  
  
Pruningshears: LOL, believe me, EVERYONE has already paired up Aki and Kaemon, something which Aki isn't quite sure how to react to this , and Kaemon keeps shaking his head at you guys. *laugh* Read my comment to Tiranth about where I got the inspiration for the fight scene, and you'll see *grin* you were right!  
  
del-kaidin: I'm glad you laughed, that was EXACTLY the reaction I was going for! As for Aki and Kae, let's not play matchmaker JUST yet, *laugh* I have plans for those two!  
  
Funky Nassau: LOL I love your opening line "Men are stupid". I'm sure they'd say the same thing about us, and I have to agree with them. *laugh* I tried to do the lyrics in Italics actually, but I couldn't get it to save right, and I found it was taking so much room with line breaks, but I really do appreciate your advise! Of course Kei wasn't evesdropping right? He was just 'making sure they were okay'. *wink* Just like he wasn't trying to spy too. *laughs and ducks an angry swipe by the hanyou*  
  
Inu Girl(): I'm so glad to hear the puppies are doing good, I'd buy one but A) I don't have the money and B) I can't have pets here *sob* Thanks for the review and keep reading!  
  
Grizabella: Well, when I was looking up names, Naoko came up as honest child, and it ended it -o so I took it for a guy's name like Akito. I think the list said it was either male or female, but I could be wrong, thanks for pointing that out. 


	35. A dream of worry

Chapter 35  
  
AN: I am SO sorry minna for taking so very long to get this chapter out. I promise though, I have really good reasons. First: Midterms, nuff said. Second, Halloween, which while not a real excuse for some, is for me cause I live in the Halloween capital of the Universe and 50,000 people came to town this year, and they all came to my work! I had bearly time to breathe, let alone write. And thirdly, not an excuse but rather, something I'm going to preen about.  
  
I am very very proud to announce that 'Through the Ancient Well' now has a co-author, one of the best writers I have ever met, Emania! *applauds* She is amazing and pointing out and adding suggestions that truly capture the essence of my characters! Not only that, but I have been honored and asked to co-author her newest venture "For all that we know". I can't wait till we finish the first chapter for all of you, I KNOW this will be an alltime favorite!  
  
As for review comments, I think it would be TOO time consuming to respond to all of them today, which I apologize, but I will acknowledge everyone who responded to me. Your reviews are incredible, and I'm so glad you are all loving where this story is going. I apologize again for the cliffhangers, but I will try to avoid them in the few chapters this story has left!  
  
**************  
  
"Francesca", I heard whispering to me, and felt a gentle hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked into deep brown familiar eyes.  
  
"We were worried about you", she whispered gently and I slowly sat up, looking at the sea of faces that were watching me.  
  
"Who are all these people," I whispered.  
  
"We are your past," they echoed in unison and I stared at them. None of them looked familiar. They stretched as far as I could see, most with faces very blurred and unrecognizable. There was the boy from my most recent memory, and when I caught his eye, he grinned and waved furiously at me. I blinked and waved back slowly. From the front of the group, a very handsome man, with sandy blond hair that just brushed his shoulder line. His hazel eyes shone green as he gave me a soft and secretive smile. I quickly looked away. There were newer faces before me; Keitaro, Maeko, Naoko, Kaemon, Mistero and Kirara. They were at the front of the sea, and all watched me with passive looks on their faces. They were not trying to get my attention, I remembered them. Seeing Keitaro there gave me a feeling of security, until his head turned and I saw the gaze he gave the handsome man. Something about the look that shifted on his face gave me cold shivers. It was something dark and angry.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, turning back to the woman at my side. In response she gave me a sad smile.  
  
"I cannot tell you, you will have to remember for yourself. We have been calling out to you, from deep inside, but you keep pushing us down. You are fearful of your memories, why?"  
  
I blinked and frowned, crossing my arms over my chest, "I am not fearful of my memories, I've been trying to remember as well! I just can't!"  
  
"Or perhaps you won't," came another voice, the handsome young man. I watched him surface from the crowd and step forward. Something about his beautifully painful face caused an ache to strike me in my chest and I stepped away from him. He simply nodded, and stepped back.  
  
"I am one of the reasons you run, you wish to forget me, but it was my memories that have shaped the person you became, the person that Keitaro found and freed."  
  
I looked around at everyone, and placed a hand to my head, "So many faces, how could I possibly try and learn all of you? I have to leave, "I looked over my shoulder nervously, "I have to get back to my friends, they need me. If the Sorrow strike again-"  
  
"If the Sorrow strike again, and you have all this pain still hidden inside your heart, they will be able to use you again against the others. They sensed your weakness, your suffering, even if you didn't. After all, that is what they do," came the woman beside me. I sat down on the ground, pulling my knees to my chest.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," I said, my voice shaking. The woman knelt and put her arm around my shoulder. I looked into her chestnut brown eyes, something about the emotion I saw there making me feel like I could finally give voice to the question deep in my heart. "Why me? Why am I the only one to stop them? Why am I all alone?"  
  
"You are not alone," the woman assured me. "You have us, you have Keitaro, you have your friends." Her soft fingers gently raised my chin to meet her eyes. "Heroes never ask to be heroes, but inside they know that they must do what is required of them. I cannot tell you why you were chosen, but I do know that you have the power inside, the strength inside to survive this ordeal."  
  
I smiled softly, "You sound like my-" I froze and stared at her, as I began to feel pulled back away from them.  
  
"Wait! Wait,' I tried to step towards her, but already she was drifting away. I reached out my hand, "Mamma, Mamma aspetta!" I cried out, "Mamma, wait!" I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I surfaced from the abyss and my eyes shot open.  
  
"Mamma!" I gasped. Everyone was staring at me, and I began to get the feeling a lot. I jumped to my feet, looking around wildly.  
  
"The Sorrow, where are they," I whispered as I felt Kei's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Gone, we think. What did you do?" he asked softly and I bowed my head.  
  
"Nothing, I couldn't do anything. I failed," I said dejectedly, as I walked to our horses. He ran back to my side and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean, you couldn't do anything?" he asked worriedly, and I bitterly pulled my arm from his grip.  
  
"Just what I said, I couldn't do anything. I failed all of you, if it wasn't for some fluke chance of luck that they left, you would all be dead, and it would all be my fault," I felt hot tears sting my eyes, but I looked away, and resisted the urge to wipe at them. "Maybe I'm not really what we need, lets just get up in those mountains and find the witch, and pray that she knows what to do."  
  
I moved away from Kei before his pain could touch me, and quickly pulled myself up on the horse. Everyone followed my example, except Keitaro who simply walked with us towards the base of the mountain, never even looking at me. I was hurt, but I didn't blame him. He probably realized now what a mistake he had made, choosing to remain with a coward like myself.  
  
I bowed my head, letting the horse follow its friends, as I simply rested. I was weary, both in head, heart and body, and I didn't want to fight anymore. I kept reflecting over what I saw in my dream. Was I really fighting my memories? What could be inside them that frightened me so? Was it through then? Was I really some horrible person?  
  
I lifted my head and saw that we were headed towards the village, and I pulled my mount to a stop, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"No," I said softly, and saw everyone turn to look at me. I slowly turned and pointed to the base of the mountain, "We can't afford to waste any more time, we need to get going."  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather rest, Francesca?" Aki asked, her eyes full of concern and pity, and deep inside I felt a surge of anger. They were treating me like a child, like a baby and I wouldn't have it.  
  
"You can rest, I'm going," I snapped and pulled my horse harshly to the side, taking off in a swift gallop towards the mountains. I felt my horse balk and an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me off the saddle. I pulled against Kei's grip, but he was made of stone, and wouldn't budge.  
  
"Rose, calm yourself," he hissed in my ear and it made me even angrier.  
  
"Calm, how can I be calm? Those things are targeting me now, they're after me! I'm not going anywhere near that village if I can help it, the less people injured because of me, the better it is for everyone. Especially all of you!"  
  
They all stared at me, and I stopped struggling, but Kei never let me go. I think he knew, as I did, that I would run again if he let me free.  
  
"We made the choice to join you Francesca, we knew the risks but we promised to stand by your side through this, reme-" Kaemon began and quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"No, I don't remember! I've tried and tried and tried to remember, but it's useless. Now I have strange images in my dreams telling me that I don't WANT to remember, that I'm afraid of my memories!"  
  
Kei's grip loosened enough that I caught him off guard and pulled free. Never in the few memories that I had experienced had I felt such anger and frustration and fury, and now that the floodgates were open I couldn't close them. A small part of me prayed that my friends would forgive me this as I screamed at them, but my hands clenched tightly into balled fists regardless.  
  
'What am I so afraid of? There's something that you've been keeping from me, I know it. There has got to be something that I'm afraid of remembering, something that I don't want to happen or I don't want to remember happening! Did I kill someone? Am I some sort of monster? What is it? What is so horrible about me that I don't want to remember it?"  
  
I stared at them, at the looks of disbelief and confusion in their eyes, and slowly above all that emotion, a slow trickle of guilt arose. From the one place I had feared it might and prayed it wouldn't. I spun on my heel to face Keitaro, who stared at me, his eyes holding a swell of emotion behind them.  
  
"You!" I hissed, and stepped forward, grabbing the collar of his haori, "You told me from the beginning that you had my memories, and you wanted to give them back, but there's something you didn't tell me, for all the talks we had, everything you tried to get me to remember, you left something out, didn't you?"  
  
I heard Maeko's sharp intake of breath, "Kei, please tell us that-" she whispered and I saw Keitaro bow his head.  
  
"I was afraid," he admitted slowly, "You were already so disheartened by everything that had happened, and that the memories I told to you weren't triggering anything, I was afraid that if I told you this, you would lose the hope you clung to."  
  
"What!" I demanded, releasing his haori and taking a step back, bracing myself.  
  
"You, you're not from here Francesca, you come from a place far, far away," he said softly, and I felt my heart drop from my throat to my chest again, relief swelling inside me.  
  
"That's it?" I asked, my voice shaking from laughter, "No dark secret, no hidden past, just that I'm not native? I knew that, the hair was a dead giveaway," I said laughing as I turned away from him.  
  
"You can't go home," he said, catching my ear, and the relief died away to a sharp pain. I turned slowly to look at him as he continued, "You tried to return, but you couldn't. No one knows how you came here in the first place, but the way you came has since closed, and no one has the power to open it."  
  
I stared at him, and felt a sad smile creep over my lips, "I guess then having no memories is a good thing, so I can just start new here," I said softly walking back over to my horse.  
  
"Night will be falling soon, we should get up as far as we can before making camp," I suggested and watched as they all simply stared at me. I blushed and gave them all a brave smile, "I'm fine minna, really! I'm sorry for my outburst, it must have been a little bit of the Sorrow that attacked me." I glanced at Keitaro, "You can ride with me if you want," I offered softly.  
  
"If you want," he replied and I felt the emotional bond between us begin to fade a little. I blinked in surprise and quickly stepped forward, grabbing his hand. The connection sparked again and I smiled gently as his eyes drifted from our joined hands back to me again. There was something in his eyes I couldn't understand, and I didn't have much time to dwell on it because he closed the gap between us, pulled me into his arms and kissed me.  
  
I felt my knees buckle with the power behind that kiss, the apology behind it, and the forgiveness he was asking of me. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling the kiss deeper in my own response. I couldn't stay angry with him, he was only trying to do what he thought was in my best interest. The longer I thought about it, or perhaps it was because of the attentions his lips were giving me, I began to feel the old anger fade away.  
  
We heard polite coughing behind us and very slowly, painfully, I felt his lips separate from mine. I didn't need to look at our friends to feel the embarrassment and giddiness that I was sure was radiating from their faces. Kei glanced up over my shoulder and he smiled mischievously, before quickly grabbing me around the waist, and lifted me up into the saddle, following behind with liquid swiftness. I felt one of his arms wrap securely around my waist, and I leaned back into his strong chest. It was calming for me, to have him so close and as we started up the trail, I realized how lucky I was that no matter what we faced and were to face, we would always face it together.  
  
We all rode in silence for a while, just enjoying the path before us, and the scenery. Most importantly I could tell that they were all thinking about the near future, what we would face. And there, in the back of their minds, the worry over what happened this morning to me. I looked down at my hands sadly, they were right. I knew that I had to resolve this memory issue and very soon. I couldn't afford to be a liability to everyone anymore.  
  
After a while, Aki seemed to notice the underlying tension and broke out into a silly cheerful little song. Everyone stared at her as she kept singing, and we all began to sing along.  
  
((AN: I came up with this idea from Fruits Basket, from a song Momiji sings. It's silly and repetitive and made up, but its so cute!!))  
  
Keitaro's soft tenor purred against my back, and Maeko and I carried a soft soprano touch. Kaemon had a surprisingly low voice, almost a bass that melded very appropriately to Aki's alto. Naoko had a higher pitch than his brother, but not quite the velvet smooth tenor of Kei, it was still very impressive.  
  
It worked, we were all laughing at the silliness of the words, and each of us made up our own strange lyrics, causing the rest of the group to burst into hysterics. Finally we ran out of things to say, and besides the fact we were all nearly doubled over painfully from laughing so hard.  
  
"Francesca, sing something for us," Maeko requested and I blushed.  
  
"I don't know," I whispered and she twisted around to look at me.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," she said, "You even sang a wonderful song for Keitaro," she commented.  
  
"Well, we think it was wonderful, " piped up Kaemon cheekily, "It was in that strange language you know, but judging by the look on Keitaro's face it was something very special." He laughed, joined by his brother. Kei straightened behind me.  
  
"I did?" I asked and felt his chin rest on my shoulder.  
  
"They don't know what it meant but it was very-"he purred in my ear," very special to me indeed."  
  
I opened my mouth and felt my voice catch in my throat. My whole body was vibrating with excitement at the tone of his voice, and I slowly closed my mouth. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible under the onslaught to my tactile nerves, but Maeko at least must have realized something because she grinned slyly at me.  
  
"Brother, you shouldn't do that to her," Maeko teased, "or poor Francesca will never speak again." Everyone stopped to grin at us. I was blushing furiously, and I felt Keitaro's grip around my waist tighten. Surprisingly, he wasn't upset, instead he was glowing with pride and pleasure and the warmth transferred to me as well.  
  
"I don't remember any songs," I admitted softly and everyone's faces slipped into regret, but Keitaro just kissed the side of my neck, squeezing me gently.  
  
"That's alright, we shall just have to teach you new ones," he replied and I smiled.  
  
Perhaps there was a good side to all this. Here I was presented with a clean slate, a white canvas onto which I could make my life anew, a second chance, a fresh start, a new beginning to my life.  
  
As soon as it was too dark to see our way, we pulled off the path and found an open section beneath some trees. Kei went hunting and Naoko and Kaemon went to find some dry wood.  
  
The girls and I cleared away any brush, making a neater place to start our fire and once the guys returned with the wood, I set about building a very warm and inviting fire.  
  
"Well Lady Francesca," said Kaemon rising to his feet. "It is time for your nightly lesson."  
  
I sighed, "Do we have to tonight?"  
  
He grinned, "You were the one who insisted on it, and I do not intend to give up on a student, no matter how her beauty may- ow ow ow!" he exclaimed as Naoko grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back to reality.  
  
"Now dear brother, you would not be attempting anything improper toward our cousin's mate, would you?"  
  
Kaemon feigned hurt, "Brother, you would assume such a thing of me?"  
  
Everyone grew quiet and seemed very uneasy and only my laughter echoed in the night. I quickly fell silent and glanced at them curiously. Kaemon quickly motioned with his hand, "Come, before Keitaro returns with dinner and steals your time from me."  
  
I smiled and rose, following him to the edge of the clearing where he handed me a staff. I nodded, glad he wasn't going to try and improve my archery. Maeko had tried for a few days, but I just couldn't master the arrow without injuring myself. Maeko had sighed wistfully remarking that it was a shame since I could have used the threat of pinning Kei to a tree if he argued with me. Kei immediately chased after his sister seeking revenge.  
  
Kaemon stood before me, and I mirrored his stance, knees parallel with my shoulders, arms straight ahead, clutching the staff with both hands firmly.  
  
"Attack," he spoke calmly and I nodded. Normally he had me on the defensive, so I tried to use some of the same attacks he had used on me. I twisted my arms, bringing the staff end downwards, and he easily blocked that move, so I brought the other end around and up, and he knocked it out of the way. Again and again, I came at him, trying in any way to get past his defenses, but with the simplest of ease he knocked my staff away.  
  
"You're not thinking," he said sternly.  
  
I frowned, "Of course I'm thinking," I said, seeing an opening and moving for it, but just as soon as it was there, it was gone.  
  
"No, you're not," he challenged. "If you were thinking, you'd be hitting me instead of my stick. Now think," he ordered and I bit my lip, coming at him faster. My temper began to flare against my will, nothing I was trying was working, and I had done so well blocking him the past few days.  
  
"Don't get angry," he chastised. "Watch your opponent, see what move they're going to make before they make it," he barked and I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? I'm no mind reader," I yelled back.  
  
Swiftly, as he blocked another attempt, he stepped at me, and hooked his staff beneath my knees knocking me onto my back. The tip of his staff came down and rested on my throat, and I stared up at him.  
  
"Then you're dead," he said simply. "In battle you need to watch everything about your opponent, every slight movement they make." In one precise move, the staff was away from my neck and resting unobtrusively at his side. "Everyone thinks about the move they're going to make a second before doing so, you need to see every sign they give you, and anticipate it."  
  
I stared up at him from the dirt and pulled myself to my feet, holding my staff in the ready position. He nodded and I came at him again, like I did before, but as I moved, I felt my senses extend, brushing against him as I tried one move then the other. It was difficult trying to concentrate on what my body was doing, while still trying to read his emotions. His eyes revealed nothing nor did his body give away any future movements. He was a trained solider, and he knew how to stop me from reading him, in all ways but one. I stepped forward again, without swinging my staff, and watched as his mind went from calm and collected to confused for half a second. It was that half a second I needed, as a suggestion brushed my senses, and as he stepped towards me to knock me down again, I stepped away from his attack and brought my staff down, hitting his hand, and knocking the staff from it.  
  
I heard applause from the fire, and smiled warmly, turning to bow towards the girls, when I felt something sly brush my senses. I jammed the staff into the ground, using the momentum to give me lift, as I smoothly avoided his next attempt at my knees. As I went up, I kicked my legs back, catching him in the chest and shoving him backwards, and as soon as my feet reached the ground again, I was facing him, staff ready for his next attack. He laughed at me from the ground.  
  
"No, no, I think that's enough for tonight," he grinned, and I extended a hand to him, helping him up to his feet, my own smile lighting up the night around me. I had done it; I had begun to master this strange ability I had. I couldn't wait to tell Kei-. I blinked and looked around quickly, and in a panic, stretched out my senses. I couldn't feel Kei.  
  
In the days that had past, I began to notice a second sense within me, something that was always aware of him, of his feelings and his moods, even if I couldn't see him. It was a part of me, and all I needed to do was think of him, and I would feel the connection. Now, there was nothing. It was rather like losing your voice, you open your mouth and do everything you should, but no sound comes out.  
  
"I've got dinner," I heard cheerfully behind me, and turned around to stare at him. He was right in front of me, holding a large wild bird by the feet with a smile on his face, and yet I still couldn't sense him.  
  
"Rose, are you alright?" I heard him ask me, and I quickly put on a fake smile.  
  
"Oh? Yes, I'm fine. Just still a bit shaky from tonight's beating, I must have hit the dirt harder than I thought," I said, and saw the dark look cross his face. "Don't worry! I'm fine," I insisted. "I wasn't paying attention was all."  
  
Kei reached out and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me over to the fire. I saw Aki watching me silently, but when I looked in her direction, she quickly looked away. Something in her gaze worried me, as if she could see into my heart, and knew my thoughts. I took a seat beside Kei, and looked down at my hands, all the while fumbling inside, trying to find that sense of him, but all I could feel were his emotions on the surface, warmth when he laughed, protectiveness when he looked at his sister and her love, and annoyance when Mistero made a play at some of the dinner. That was all though, nothing else struck me, affected me as that link had.  
  
After a while I began to feign weariness, and when I grabbed a blanket and curled up in the shadows of a tree, no one questioned me. I didn't sleep, however. Instead, I waited, listening to their conversations, the teasing, the jokes, until one by one they each made their ways to their own sleeping places and settled down. I heard a rustling above me, and was aware of the vigilant eye of Keitaro in the tree above me. Damnit, that would make what I had planned even more difficult.  
  
I couldn't stay here. I knew that I was only causing them more danger than they needed to be in somewhere between the attack and dinner, I had made up my mind to leave them, and travel up the mountain alone. I also knew the slightest movement on my part would have Kei awake and stopping me.  
  
I began slowing down my breathing even more than the rhythmic pattern I had adopted since I laid down, and concentrated. I reached out with my senses, as I was getting used to doing, and very faintly brushed his. As gently as I could, without giving him a sense of alarm, I began to project sleep, and exhaustion, weariness and a sense of comfort, anything that could come to my mind to make his eyes heavy and get him to fall asleep. He resisted at first, and I was afraid he would figure out my ploy, but as time wore on, my suggestions began to stick, and I felt his mind slip into sleep. I carefully checked everyone else and made sure their sleep was just as deep, especially Mistero and Kirara before I peeled away my blanket and carefully rose to my feet, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders for extra warmth.  
  
I stepped into the ink of the night, and carefully took small steps, waiting until my eyes adapted to the lack of light. The new moon was but one night away, and so I had naught but a hair's sliver in the sky to guide me. I knew the Empathy would be useless to help me see my way, so I carefully stepped through the vegetation covered grounds, trying to avoid any falling sticks or sharp rocks. By some miracle of luck, I found the path through the woods, and began to walk up the hill.  
  
The air around me grew colder, and a sharp wind swirled around me, heavy with the scent of snow and cold, and I shivered despite myself. I glanced down the path I had traveled, and was amazed at the distance I had covered. Up here, looking down past the line of vegetation and trees, to where I knew my friends were still sleeping, made me understand that no matter where exactly I had come from, I had indeed come a long way in more ways than one. Another burst of wind surrounded me, this one carrying flecks of snow that were reflected in the pale light of the stars, and tickled my nose as they landed on my face.  
  
I sighed, and realized that I needed to rest myself, I had put enough space between us to keep them safe for the rest of the night, and at first light, I would be able to cover more ground, so when I found a small enclave in the side of the mountain, I crawled inside. Although the entranceway was small, it opened up into a cavern of decent size. I curled up against the wall, wrapping the blanket around me tightly and fell into a deep, silent sleep.  
  
I was awoken some time later by a very violent jerk, and I opened my eyes wide as I found myself lifted in the air. Two very angry golden eyes were staring at me, and I could see the snort of air from his nose.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled at me, his voice echoing through the walls. I flinched and tried to pull away from his grip, but it was stone stiff. Instead, I clenched my teeth as he shook me again, before setting me down on the ground.  
  
"Don't you know the million things that wander the woods at night would fight just to get a piece of you? And those are only the youkai! Do you know what happens to women traveling alone in the dead of night?"  
  
I grimaced, I did know, but I lifted my chin, "Better that, then what else is following me, no matter the time of day nor the company I keep."  
  
He stared at me, "Will you listen to yourself?" I turned my head, and found it forcefully turned back, "What possessed you to run off again?! "  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt," I cried out angrily, and saw the surprise hit him, "You almost got killed this morning, the Sorrow could have gotten to you as well. I can't have that, I couldn't bear if you-" my voice caught in my throat, but I pushed back the lump of emotion. "I couldn't bear if you got hurt because of me! I love you too much!"  
  
He stared at me hard before releasing my shoulders and pulling me into a strong hug. I bit my lip to keep from crying as he slowly released me.  
  
"How can I be so angry with you when you say the words I've been aching to hear for weeks now?" he asked on a whisper bowing his head to kiss me gently. I sighed against his lips and returned the kiss. After a few moments, we parted, but only minimally, I couldn't bear to leave the warmth of his arms. His hands traced the curve of my spine, resting on the small of my back tenderly.  
  
His touch sent my emotions soaring, even more than his kiss had. My empathy had long since given up trying to distinguish between my emotions and his, but my heart still ached and the love my empathy touched and my eyes saw only made the hole in my heart gape all the wider. I missed feeling him share that inner part of me I hadn't known I could ever share with anyone, but even more than that, I yearned for it. My soul cried out in pain for the loss of its other half and I felt the tears sting my eyes. "Kei," I whispered, trying to keep the tears from my voice, the raw need, but I knew he could feel the emotion in it anyway.  
  
He looked into my eyes, and I saw the shock of understanding darken his eyes to the color of molten gold. "Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded my head, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down to mine for another kiss. This time, when our lips touched, it wasn't a mere kiss, it was so very much more. He didn't have to ask whether or not I wanted him to share the mark with me again, I made it plain in every movement of my body, every touch, every caress and every unspoken word of my emotions how very much I needed him. And as time progressed, and as our souls and bodies became one, I realized something:  
  
I had found my fear, just as sure as I found my memories in that precious time, and as the images and voices, and faces filtered back into my head, and I was reminded of all that I had forgotten, one truth stood out above the rest. For when this mission was over, when my duty to rid the world of the Sorrow was completed, I may have to face the painful truth that I would have to leave his side, that I might never see him again. The fear that had kept me in the dark for these past trials was the thought that I might lose the most precious thing to me, my soul mate. 


	36. A Twisted Genie

Well 36  
  
AN: Hey everyone!! I'm sorry everyone seemed so confused. A lot of people thought that was the end of Well. Nope, still got a few chapters to go!  
  
Review Comments:  
  
Pruningshears: Well, what happened between Kei and Rose was they were re- mated, and she regained her memories. I'm so glad you're excited about Em and I's project, I hope you'll like it!  
  
Reillu: Welcome to my group of readers, and I'm glad you're enjoying this!  
  
FluffysBijin05: Thank you!!  
  
Funky Nassau : I know, I melted when she sent me that songfic, I'm so thrilled someone liked my story enough to write a songfic about it!! And to answer your question, yes they did.consummate their relationship, but I am never sure about FF's censors, so I try to keep things as simple and non descript as possible.  
  
pasta-head(): Thanks!! I'm so psyched about the song fic too!!  
  
chibi playing with fire: She is another one of my readers that asked my permission to put up a songfic in her profile about Kei and Rose that she wrote, so I said okay, especially after I read it!!  
  
Smiley-chan : *laugh* Well, send it to me if you ever do and give me a sneak preview ahead of time!  
  
SilentDark: Yep, Francesca is back to her old self, as you all will see!!  
  
Lady Light: Aww, thank you  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess : *looks confused* Do what to them??  
  
Tiranth : Yep, they're back to square one again! And almost to the end of their journey *covers her mouth* woops.  
  
Niaka1: *grins* Yay! I'm so glad you liked my idea! I thought the same thing about the mating mark, and actually the idea of re-newing it wasn't quite mine, it was suggested to me. That since she lost a part of herself, that the mark wasn't quite bound to her as it should have been, hence why he remarked her.  
  
RavenShadow: I'm so glad!! Keep reading!!  
  
Well 36  
  
I woke up to this light feeling against my cheek and nose. Slowly my senses came to, and I felt the warm strong body behind me, holding me close, his soft breath warm against my neck. I smiled and felt the touch against my face again, and hear a soft purr. I managed to crack open one eye, and saw a pair of blue ones staring back at me. Lifting a free hand to wipe the sleep from my eyes, I refocused and saw Mistero standing before me, his small nose brushing against mine, and his whiskers tickling my cheeks. I smiled softly and reached up to scratch his ears, rewarding me with a louder purr.  
  
From behind me, I heard Kei groan softly and shift his body slightly, his arm still around my waist, but I could tell he was awake and looking over my shoulder.  
  
"This had better be good fur ball," he groaned sleepily and I smiled as Mistero took a step back and gave him a look, baring some teeth. Kei growled softly in inu-speech, "Hey, I don't bother you on your trysts, you shouldn't be bothering me!"  
  
"Now, now boys," I said cheerfully, "Play nice." I lifted myself up on one elbow and glanced down past my feet towards the entrance of the small cave we were sleeping in. My senses reached out delicately, a small tendril of empathy, and what I felt confirmed my previous thoughts.  
  
"Everyone is outside waiting for us," I said softly and sat up, running my hands through my hair quickly, trying to look a little more presentable. Mistero mewed in agreement, and walked down towards the entrance.  
  
"Thank you Mistero, we'll be out in a minute," I said and he nodded his head before walking through the small entrance. Kei was upright as well, and I felt his arm loop around my shoulders, and pull me back down to the cave floor. I laughed and looked up at him as he shifted to lean above me, his eyes shining.  
  
"Hmmm. Good morning Rose," he said softly and gave me a soft kiss. I purred softly, enticing a laugh from him.  
  
"Very good morning," I responded and saw something flare up in his eyes. I knew that look, it was the same look he had held in his eyes last night. I smiled and ran my fingers along his cheek.  
  
"As very tempting as that is," I whispered huskily, "we do have visitors, and I have a feeling that we should get outside soon, before they send someone else in after us." I pulled myself up into a seating position, ignoring the brisk cold that assaulted my skin. Kei sighed, almost reluctantly and gave me one of his extremely charming grins.  
  
"Mine," he purred and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back down against him. I laughed softly, and ran my fingers up through his hair, gently stroking the length of his ears and felt the shiver that rippled through him.  
  
"Tease," he murmured as he nuzzled my neck and I smiled.  
  
"I know, sorry love, but we should get ready. I think they sent Mistero out of consideration for us, and frankly I don't think you want Kaemon to see me like this," I said sheepishly. He nodded seriously, starting to pull away from me. I knew that he wanted to stay the whole day with me just like this, and the idea of going back out into that cold was just as unappealing to him as it was to me. I smiled and thought of something to make the day a little better for him. Quickly pulling him close for another kiss, I whispered against his lips, "Thank you love, everything is right again."  
  
His eyes blinked for a second as he stared at me, "Then you remember?" he began and I ended in a whisper, "Everything, and then some."  
  
He grinned and hugged me close, the relief and excitement flowing off of him like warm water, and I relished in the feeling. I had much better control over my empathy now, and it seemed now more than ever, that I felt it had grown, like I had grown. He reluctantly released me, and allowed me to get dressed, as he did, and together we made our way out to the path. The ground was frosted white and I shivered slightly as my breath fogged up my vision for a moment.  
  
"It got a lot colder," I said and felt Kei drape the blanket over my shoulders.  
  
"I don't think it's the normal weather," Naoko said, his gaze resting on the mountain tops ahead of us. "I think she knows we're coming."  
  
I followed his gaze, and felt a pull, like the strange sensation I felt before being pulled into the well. It touched my empathy, and made itself known to my senses. "She knows, and she's inviting us." I whispered softly. Everyone turned to look at me, and I blushed. I felt rather uncomfortable under their stare, and so I reacted in the only way I knew how, I snapped.  
  
"Stop staring at me Kaemon," I picked the closest victim, who looked like he was going to fall off his horse at my outburst. I tilted my head upwards, and I saw a few eyes fall on my neck before turning back to my face, but I had seen it. Kei stepped forward and gently wrapped an arm around my waist, and instantly his touch calmed my embarrassment and anger. He leapt onto our horse, who started at the sudden weight but held still as we settled into the saddle. Mistero and Kirara leapt into my arms, and I pulled them close against me.  
  
"Let's not keep her waiting," I said and everyone nodded, nudging their own steeds into a trot up the path. We passed the snowline, and our poor horses made their way through the thickening snow. I felt the sting of the cold wind brush my cheeks, as harsh and raw as leather whips. I bowed my head against the wind that seemed to come right from the rocks, pushing at us roughly.  
  
"Not a very friendly invitation," Kaemon called back from his mount. I glanced ahead of us, recognition lighting in my eyes. I knew this place.  
  
"We have to go on foot," I yelled, and saw everyone pull their rides to a stop and turn to look at me incredulously. I nodded, and swung my leg over the saddle, jumping down into the powdery snow. It was past my ankle, and I desperately tried to ignore the cold. Maeko had done the same and approached me.  
  
"We're close," she asked and stated in the same manner and I nodded. "Grab everything you can out of your packs, put on an extra layer of clothing for warmth. We send the horses back down the path. They won't be able to walk much further anyway." She nodded and went to relay the information to the others, while Kei began pulling things from the packs.  
  
"I'll carry you," he said simply and I shook my head, "No, it's not fair to everyone else," I said and saw the argument begin on his face. I shook my head and grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling his face down to mine in a quick kiss. "I appreciate it though." He nodded, and handed me a pair of pants, which slipped over the ones I was already wearing easily. I tied the waist securely and pulled another shirt over my head, securing the ties to this as well. Then I took the blanket that I had been previously wearing around my shoulders and made it into a sling,  
  
"Mistero, Kirara, come here," I called and carefully secured them inside. As I reached for Kirara, and my hands wrapped around her middle I felt a jolt shock my system, a moment's clarity and a strange sensation filled my mind. Kirara looked at me meaningfully and I smiled, nodding quietly in agreement before I placed her inside the sling, and made sure it was tightly fastened to my body. I felt their soft purr through all the material, and I knew they were comfortable and warm.  
  
It was very odd, if my Empathy before was a simple room toned voice, now it was a scream that I could hear a mile away. Everything was heightened, and I don't think it was because of my recent activities. I remembered everything that happened when I couldn't remember my past, and how my Empathy was a whisper, and a trial to use. It was like going deaf and suddenly being able to hear again, only more so. I wondered what this meant as we trudged through the hard wind and cold snow, our heads ducked down to keep our faces protected. I had since released my hair from its ribbon, and let it flow over my face and neck, trying to protect myself from the elements and I noticed that everyone else had copied me. Kaemon looked rather odd with his hair draped down over his ears, and poor Naoko's hair didn't do him much good, as it only brushed the nape of his neck. He shivered visibly and I could see the blue tinge to everyone's lips.  
  
I paused a moment, to peer through the now blanket of white that was whipping around us, snow and wind combined into a sheet that tried to blind our path. I took a slow step forward, and then another, trying to get a better visual. Ahead of us, and leading the group, I saw Kaemon stumble to one knee in the snow.  
  
"Are you alright?" I called out to him, and he turned to look at me, nodding.  
  
"I'm fine," he yelled back over the howl of the wind, and began to nudge at the snow to see what caught his foot.  
  
"I found something," he called to all of us, and we hurried to his side, huddling in a circle around his discovery with our backs to the wind. Emerging from the pure white snow, was a large piece of wood, a timber from a house it seemed. It was black, from not only the moisture but also something else. It was burnt.  
  
"Someone lived here," Kaemon yelled so we could all hear, and I slowly turned around, a sensation tingling at my mind. I moved away from Keitaro's side, ignoring his curious call as I stepped into the storm. The wind began to die down, just for a moment, and above the sleet of snow, I saw the top of a mountain, ice gray in color, and as hard and cold as the snow that covered it. I knew that mountain.  
  
Quickly I fell to my knees and began digging in the snow, my hands numbing instantly but I ignored it. I had to be sure, I had to know. Keitaro was on his knees beside me in an instant, digging with me.  
  
"What is it," he asked and I didn't answer, I just kept digging, praying I wouldn't see what I actually hoped to find.  
  
My finger brush up against something and I froze, very carefully moving away the last of the snow. Just beneath my fingertips, grinning mischievously at me from its cold tomb, was the skull that I had seen in my vision, and the tell-tale arrow that lay embedded in its temple. I shuddered and stared at it, my face growing whiter as the reality sunk in. It was the same ice grey rock rising up into the sky, so tall that I could not see the tip, the same shape of the white snow blown and frozen against its side, and the same body. This was the place that the Sorrow had come from, we had finally found it.  
  
"We're here," was all I could say to him, as he looked from the remains to me, and back again. Slowly his own realization kicked in and he nodded, rising to his feet, extending me a hand to me to help me stand.. I shivered, my wet clothing causing my shins to ice up, but I held down my discomfort as the others grew near.  
  
"Up there," Maeko called and we followed her gaze. In the distance, and not too far, we could see a light in the blinding white. I nodded and we hurried through the snow, which began to grow deeper with each step. By the time we were close enough to make out the shape of a meager shack, which seemed impossibly sturdy against this wind, we were almost thigh deep in the snow and moving too slowly for our own tastes.  
  
The small shack seemed solid enough as we reached the door. This tiny shack seemed impossibly strong against the howling winds that pushed against it, but it showed no sign of wear or even any recognition of the forces of nature that assaulted it. We were protected from the elements by it, a fact for which I was very grateful. I sighed with relief as Keitaro knocked on the door, and an old, bent woman answered, her small body wrapped in a large blanket.  
  
"You poor things, you must be frozen to the bone, and so far away from everything, hurry in here," she offered before we could even say a word. None of us could object to the offer and we hurried inside quickly. Inside the hut was comfortably warm and I felt weariness fill me the instant I crossed through the threshold. My knees crumpled beneath me, and I fell to the warm wooden floor silently, watching my companions follow suit, Naoko being kind enough to catch both Maeko and Aki as they fell, and Kaemon simply collapsed beside them. . Kirara and Mistero crawled out of the sling and settled near the warm center fire in the middle of the room.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak and the woman smiled, shaking her head, "No need to say anything, Francesca of the foreign land, I know who you are and I have been expecting you for some time."  
  
Everyone jerked their heads up at this, and my eyes widened, "The voice," I whispered and she grinned, shaking her finger at me.  
  
"A clever girl as well, I can see why you have taken such a fancy to her, young Lord Keitaro," she cackled happily and I felt Keitaro's pleasure at the compliment glow behind me.  
  
"You must all be famished from your long and hard journey, please rest in ease. I have some soup cooking and you are more than welcome to help yourselves, as for you two," she said, looking down at the two fire cats, "I have something for you as well." She pulled out a small flask, and placed it near the fire. "Some warm milk will do you both well, and will help with the little ones," she said.  
  
Everyone but me blinked in surprise at this revelation as well, "Little ones?" Maeko stammered and looked at me. I blinked and shook my head quickly as the old woman laughed.  
  
"No, not the Lady Francesca, but Kirara. Oh you sly kit, you didn't tell them did you?" Kirara mewed and gave the old woman a glare, which only set her off laughing harder.  
  
"Francesca knew, didn't you child? You can feel them just as clearly as you can feel any of your companions." I blushed and shook my head.  
  
"I just found out when I held her today," I replied.  
  
"Wait a second, " Kaemon said, shaking his head, "The snow might be clogging my ears, but are you meaning to say-"  
  
"That there will be new additions to your family, young samurai," the old woman said warmly, "I would have to say quite a few mewing mouths."  
  
Kaemon glanced at her, then down to Kirara and then to Mistero before grinning, "You sly old cat!" Mistero made a noise that sounded like indignation, but I could feel the pride behind it, as he nuzzled his mate affectionately.  
  
I coughed and began to feel the heat from the fire bring my senses back to attention, "Um, excuse me, but are you-?" I began and she looked up from the soup she was stirring and gave me a look.  
  
"Do you really need to ask me that question," she replied and I looked away, blushing. No, it was pretty obvious already that she was the witch in the mountains that we had been seeking.  
  
"If that's the case," Kei spoke up, "then you must know-"  
  
"Business later, Lord Keitaro, dinner first, what kind of host would I be if I let you starve while asking me all sorts of questions?"  
  
None of us could argue with that logic, especially as the delicious smell of stew wafted beneath our noses. My stomach made itself known and I sighed, wrapping an arm around my waist to try and muffle its complaints. Keitaro moved closer to me and wrapped his own arms around me, and I was enveloped in the bubble of safety and security that they contained. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I leaned against the strength of his chest as I let my body relax for a moment.  
  
I watched our host quietly, as she shuffled around the small shed, adding bits and pieces to the stew, tasting then shuffling around to add something else. She must have been over eighty, which in this era I knew to be a very old woman. Her clothing was simple but comfortable looking, not worn or in shabs, but I figured any nearby village would come and provide her charity. But there was nothing about her that would lead the eye to believe she was anything but. What kinds of powers did she hide? What kinds of information could she give us?  
  
"Here you go," the woman said cheerfully, wakening me from my thoughts, and handing me a simple stone bowl full of rich stew. I smiled and took it from her, letting the steam brush over my cheeks and inhaled the aroma. Kei seemed to inhale his food and I smiled watching him for a moment from the corner of my eye before lifting my own bowl to my lips and let the rich liquid slide down my throat. I felt Kei's body respond like my own, content and fulfilled from the good meal. A quick glance at the faces of our companions spoke volumes of how they were enjoying their meal as well.  
  
Kirara and Mistero were sharing a bowl of what I only assumed was the previously mentioned milk and when Mistero lifted his head to look at me, my suspicions were confirmed by the droplets of white that clung to his whiskers. After we had all reached the bottom of our bowls, and declined seconds, our host gathered up our dishes and placed them to the side, beckoning us to join her seated around the fire. Of course Kei sat behind me, giving me his body to lean against, and I watched as Naoko did the same for Maeko. Kaemon gave Aki a suggestive grin and she narrowed her eyes. I saw Kaemon's face fall a little but inside I wanted to laugh, if only sympathetically. It was good to see that he had genuinely gotten his mind off of me, and was pursuing other interests. Though, it didn't seem that this interest was interested in being pursued. I decided to give her a little help and motioned for her to sit beside me, which she did willingly, only giving a second glance at Kaemon to make sure he would not move.  
  
"You have all traveled a long, long way, to seek the answers to what you have called the Sorrow. I know the answers you speak, but I should warn you-" she said and Kei's voice leapt over my shoulder.  
  
"Where do they come from?"  
  
She turned her eyes to his, and I saw a deep sadness reflected there. "Young hanyou, you should have learned the value of patience, for I fear yours will be the hardest lesson of all." I felt apprehension slide over my skin, giving me goose bumps, something was very, very wrong.  
  
"As I began to say, I do have the power to give you the answers you seek, but my powers come at a price, for whenever something is asked of me, answers to a question, something must be given in return, and I fear you do not have the choice to decide what. Please choose your questions very wisely before asking."  
  
I blinked and opened my mouth, but she simply smiled, "That answer I will give before your question, so you are not burdened by the price. I do not know why this is so. It has always been the price of my answers. In all other matters, I can aid without worry, but for answers that my Sight brings, answers that come from a spoken question, there is always a penalty."  
  
She turned her eyes towards mine, and I noticed that they were an odd color, pure ebony. They almost made her look unreal, and unearthly. Her voice held a tone of sadness that her eyes did not reflect, and I stretched out another tendril of empathy, to see what she could be hiding. Nothing. Not to say I couldn't read her, but it was rather like passing your hand through water, the reflection is still there, but there's nothing to it. I pulled back and stared at her, as something clicked in my head.  
  
"How did you die?"  
  
Everyone's heads turned towards me so fast, I feared whiplash for a moment, as their eyes widened , and then turned back to our host, who sat there with an amused look on her face. I watched as Naoko seemed to scrutinize her a little more, and then his eyes grew even larger. Shame and surprise mixed in an odd pattern and it took me a moment to decipher what it meant. He was ashamed that he hadn't noticed as well.  
  
"Very bright child, I knew I chose right when I called you here," she said and I leaned forward.  
  
"Called me here? You mean you were the one who pulled me through the well?" I asked excitedly. Finally, I was getting some answers. I was so excited that I never even thought that I had asked her two questions.  
  
"Hai," she replied, "Now sit quietly and I will tell you my tale."  
  
I did as she asked, sitting back against Kei who had wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, as if he were afraid I would want to move. The old woman's words were still echoing in his mind, and it frightened him. I could almost taste it around him.  
  
"I lived in the village just beyond this hut all my life. I grew up here, found love, married and had my family. I had always shown talents, and was trained occasionally by wandering monks who traveled through at times. My training was always more spiritual in nature. Everything else I began to learn on my own, through trial and error. I learned ways to tell if a storm was coming over the peaks, I could warn the villagers to any dangers that were coming, be it natural or unnatural."  
  
"One day, shortly after my youngest child had been married, all our lives changed. I was already an old woman then, having just seen my 50th summer. I was up in the higher grounds, collecting a special herb for a medicine when I felt something horribly wrong. I glanced down the mountain and saw the column of smoke, rising from the village. As fast as my legs could carry me, I hurried back, but by the time I arrived, it was too late".  
  
"A band of wandering warriors came across the village in my absence, and after having their fill of whatever they wanted, be it food or flesh, they set the village aflame. From my hiding place, I could see the bodies of my friends, my neighbors and my family, strewn about the ground like discarded branches. My grief was too great to bear, and I ran screaming towards the warriors."  
  
She looked away from us a moment and I could almost see tears shining in those eyes, the memories strong even now for her spirit, "I will spare you the details of my murder, for you need not share in my grief, but with my dying breaths, I swore eternal vengeance. In my pain, and in my agony, I summoned up all the power in my soul and called out to the spirits of my loved ones, and the spirits of all those ever murdered in so cruel a fashion to rise up and judge those who spilled their blood. Their spirits rested, but what my magic had called up was something much deeper. The sorrow, the agony is what actually arose from the blood-soaked ground, and as my physical eyes began to shut to the world, I watched as creatures born of all that pain rose from the ground to answer my cry, and kill the warriors."  
  
"Because of my actions, my spirit could not rest in peace, for I had brought into the world something just as evil as the men that had killed me. I remained, to watch over the Sorrow as you have called them, and to keep them at bay. But my power is weakening, my spirit no longer has the strength to stay in this world much longer, and they have broken free of my hold. So I knew I had to find someone, someone who had the power to see these creatures for what they were and stop them. With the last bits of my power, I Called for you, I reached out for the one who could stop them, and I found you, Lady Francesca."  
  
I stared down at my hands, which had rested on Kei's during the story, and taken his in a hard grip. My heart ached for this woman, for everything she must have endured, and for her spirit that was tormented by her last actions of life. I felt Kei's strong heartbeat against my back, and it was a gentle comfort. I needed his strength, now more than ever. I was frightened, and worried because I didn't know what was expected of me, or how I could hope to stop them. This was their birthplace, this was where they were strongest.  
  
Everyone seemed to be watching me, waiting for me to speak, but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything. The old woman watched me for a moment, before smiling softly, "I am sorry to burden you with this child, but I was desperate. I couldn't leave this world before knowing that it was safe once again. I will aid you in any way I can, but I fear my power is nothing now."  
  
I looked up slowly, "No worries Grandmother," I said softly, with a light smile on my lips," I will be fine," I sat up a little straighter, a little taller, as I let the conviction of my words sink in. I would be fine I could do this, everything counted upon my faith in myself. I took another breath, adding what was also most important, something that was the cornerstone of my faith, "We will be fine." I looked around to everyone, "Will you fight with me?" My eyes lingered on Kei's only for a moment, so only he could see the spark of insecurity I held, "I-I don't think I can do this alone."  
  
They all moved quickly to my side, and each one took a hold of my hand in theirs, till our hands were wrapped together. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, as I felt the cloud of their love and friendship surround me like a barrier. It was this power, I knew, that would rid this land of the Sorrow once and for all.  
  
A sword of ice pierced my side and I flinched, bowing over and Kei's worry peaked significantly. I gasped and turned my head towards the doorway, and the snowstorm outside.  
  
"They're here, and they know we've come for them," I gasped as another shot of pain ripped through me. Before anyone could say anything, I pulled myself to my feet.  
  
"Grandmother," I said, glancing around the room, "Do you have any sorts of weapons?"  
  
She nodded and rose, moving to the corner of the room and pulled a long wrapped package from the floor. Inside were an assortment of staffs, bows, and some arrows. Maeko quickly gather up the bow and arrows, and the rest of us reached for a staff.  
  
"Maeko, can you fire the purifying arrows?" I asked and she grinned, "Almost as good as Mother."  
  
"Good, because they might work," I said softly before turning to everyone, sweat gleaming on my face from the strain of the bolts of pain I was feeling.  
  
"Aki, you should-" I began but she crossed her arms angrily, "No, Bara- sama, I will not stay behind like a child. I may have never fought these creatures, but I have fought youkai that threatened our village, so I am no child to battle." She took up a staff with both hands, and the set look on her face told me she would not back down, no matter what. With a sigh, I gave in.  
  
"Remember, do not let your anger overthrow your senses. They'll use that, they'll suck it from you like air and it'll strengthen them." I turned to Kei, and gently ran my hand along his cheek, "Will you be alright love?"  
  
He nodded, "I think I can keep it under control," he said and I nodded, grasping my staff in my hands. "Let's end this." I whispered, turning towards the door.  
  
AN: I thought you all would find this as amusing as I did *laugh* and I hope she won't kill me for this, but this was the comment that Emania had for me at the end of her beta-ing:  
  
(oooh! Very strong ending! I loved it! Totally awesome cliffhanger.to paraphrase the Sea Turtle, Crush from Finding Nemo, "Francesca-sama.you've got some serious thrill issues, dude." To which I can just imagine Kaemon saying "Sweet!") 


	37. Final Showdown

Well 37

AN:   I apologize to everyone for not getting this out when I wanted, but I had a bit of an emotional bombshell dropped on me this weekend and I'm still in a state of shock.  As silly as it may sound, I found out on Friday that an actor I adored in high school killed himself.  For those of you who didn't hear, Jonathon Brandis committed suicide a week ago.  

Most of you are probably going "who?" and I don't doubt it, I'm sure a good number of you were still too young to remember when he hit his acting peak, but if you've ever seen seaQuest when it was still in reruns on Sci-Fi, he was the guy who played Lucas.  I never met the guy, and the only interaction I can claim is my autographed picture that I own, probably not even signed by him, but when a large figure in your life, no matter who suddenly disappears , it can really shake you.  

Think of your favorite celebrity, and then imagine that tomorrow you found out they were gone, not only that, they had killed themselves with no known motivation.  Yeah, that's what I've been feeling like.

On to happier notes…Wow everyone, I can't believe the response I've gotten for this last chapter.  You guys are the best!!  So many of you are catching on to my attempted subtle hints, and I'm so psyched.  Which ones?  I can't tell.  You just have to keep reading and find out.  Which by my outline *laugh* Yeah, when have I ever gone by an outline.  Anyway, that should be about 4-5 chapters left.  I'm so excited!!  I've been waiting to write this ending since about chapter 3.  

Special thanks to Emania, once again, a Renaissance woman in her own right, stuck in the middle of strenuous final studying and barely any time for herself between classes and homework, she miraculously still finds time to write her own amazing material AND read my mediocre ones *laugh*.  

Anyway, here's my comments for all of you!!

shorty40():  Because that's not her body, that's just her spirit in a physical form.  If there's one thing I've discovered from watching IY, is that even spirits can take on a physical form when most needed.  As for her price, I'm afraid you'll have to wait just one more chapter to see, but don't worry, I'm not so cruel as to kill off one of them, they're too dear to me.

shinkan neko85 :  I'm so glad you're enjoying this!!  

Inu Girl():  I hope all is well with you!!  And actually I did fall asleep once while writing, so ^_^

WhiteTigerLilly:  Thank you very much, I'm so glad you're enjoying my stories, and thank you for your heartfelt comment about my son.

chibi playing with fire :  I promise you, I'm updating as fast as I possibly can.  But I have 3 major projects coming up due and its almost time for finals.  I'm hoping to get Well out as soon as I can so that way I will be done before I'll defiantly have NO time to dedicate to it.

RavenShadow:  I hope you're happy with the battle.  I'm afraid I'm not very good with battle scenes, I'm not much for hand to hand combat, but I do the best I can.

Grizabella:  No, Francesca isn't pregnant.  That is something I have seen very overused in some fan fictions with Kagome or Sango, and while children are a very wonderful gift, it wouldn't work out with the plot I have planned.  Though you are right, she and Kei would have beautiful children, and oh those cute ears!! LOL

Funky Nassau:  Oh, I have a worshiper!! Wow, I'm honored!!

Vorsith():  I'm so glad you've enjoyed my story, it's always extremely flattering when someone tells me that my story isn't a normal Mary Jane, and now that I actually know what that means, LOL, I'm doubly flattered.  I do try to keep it as original as possible, and also as natural, after all, this story did start out as my dream about falling through the well myself.

Bunny-Butler:  *grins*  Yes, this will be a happy ending story, so don't' worry, no matter what may happen *wink*.  I'm so glad you caught that though.

pruningshears :  As for the questions and their penalty, that will come next chapter, I promise.  I think they have enough on their plate with this chapter, as you will see.  I'm glad you enjoyed the old woman, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to work out her character as well as I would have liked, but it seems she shined on her own, without having to be downplayed in any way.  Yes, Kirara is going to have kittens.  Now there's no precedent for fire-cat gestation so I'm gonna make up my own *laugh*.  Just so it works for me ^_^  I miss my cat too!  I live in a boarding house and no pets are the rule here too.  Don't they know that pets help you relax? 

Tiranth():  Yes, Em does come up with the best comments!!  She is an excellent writer and I'm loving working with her on this new project.  Hopefully we'll have the first chapter of that up soon!  Poor thing is up to her eyebrows in studying for finals, so everyone keep your fingers crossed for her.  But if all goes well, and our muses cooperate, we'll have a start to it before Christmas!

*******************************

I stepped outside and it seemed as if the world stopped for us.  The harsh wind that had been howling only a short time before slowed , the snow setting like shimmering diamonds on the ground.  My breath fogged up before me and I felt refreshed by the cold clean air that entered my lungs

All would have been perfect and serene if not for the killing pain in my gut and the certain knowledge that something horrible was about to happen.  I glanced quickly at my friends and saw the hard look of determination painted on their faces.  I didn't need to see Kei, the bond we shared once more told me more than my eyes ever could.

He was determined to win for us, for our friends and family and for our future.  Decisively, I turned to look at them, the snow covered mountains sprawled out behind me.

"No matter what happens, " I started, " Know that I have faith in all of you: my brothers, my sisters… my mate," I said, feeling the pride radiate from Kei.  Then I bowed my head, so I would not have to see the look in their eyes.

"So, please have faith in me as I do this," I whispered and stepped backwards in the snow.  Everyone stared at me, as I stepped further away.  I exhaled, knowing it was time now to implement this scheme and so with each step, I dropped another layer of the natural barrier around me, letting my empathy leak out.  I saw Kei react first, but the old woman placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"She knows what she's doing," I saw her lips say, "Trust in her as she trusts in you."

I nodded my head once, feeling the wind beginning to pick up around me, but as cheesy as it sounded, the warmth of loyalty protected me, as .  I could feel the Sorrow circling around me, hungrily testing me.  Oh they knew I was no ordinary prey.  No, I was the caviar of all dishes, and they could barely contain themselves.

I dropped the last of my protective barriers and their hunger almost made me cower, but Kei gave me strength. I had a theory, and it also gave me strength, a rare hope that I had been thinking of for some time now.  Certain patterns that kept popping up in my head.

"The Sorrow had been able to support a tangible form only after feeding, they had only physically harmed anyone in order to feed. At this moment, they had no bodies, but if I gave them a taste, just enough, maybe it would give my friends something to swing at.

_Idiot, if this doesn't work, everyone is dead_, my conscious nagged at me, and I suppressed it.  I didn't need to be doubtful right now, I couldn't afford it.

I glared at the voids of emotion that I could see around me.  Seeing the Sorrow was much easier now. Allowing my normal senses to relax just enough so that my Empathy could work with them had become second nature.  I knew that in my state of amnesia something inside me had changed, or something inside had strengthened.  Now the black shapes before me shifted only slightly, as they studied me and waited.  They had learned I was a force to be reckoned with.   I watched as their number grew and grew, until all I saw was the shapes of black around me.  

"Come and get me boys," I whispered, a slight grin lighting on my lips as I quoted a line from one of my favorite movies.  I figured it wouldn't hurt, and if I were to die today, I might as well go out with some class.  My staff was clenched tightly in my hands; I could feel the smoothness of the wood against my palm, and it steadied me for what I needed to do.

Closing my eyes, I called up all my pain.  I called up James, I called up my family, I called up years of loneliness and self doubt.  I called up everything I could muster inside, until I was consumed by the pain… I called it all up.

I fell to my knees, the hot tears sliding down my cheeks as I felt the pressure build within my empathy, and then I released it, my hands catching my decent as I collapsed, sinking into the snow.  I felt the roar of hunger around me grow louder for a moment and then quiet.  I couldn't look up; I sobbed hot tears into the snow.  I couldn't stop crying.

Suddenly I felt Kei beside me, and he pulled me into his arms, "Shut it off Rose, before they come after you.  Please my love, remember me.  I'm here now. I'm always going to be here for you."

I clutched at his chest as I felt the Sorrow pull at my pain, sucking it in.  "Basta, basta, lasciatemi in pace!" _Stop, stop, leave me in peace, I screamed , and pulled my barriers around myself as tightly as I could.  The attack stopped and I curled up in the warmth of Kei's embrace._

"Minna, look," I heard Aki whisper and I looked up.  The wind had begun to swirl harder, spreading the crystalline snow up into the air, and where all the voids of the Sorrow stood, I saw the snow brush around their shapes.  The snow reflected off them, they had a form.

"Thank goodness it worked," I exhaled in relief.

"What?!" Kaemon exclaimed.  "You did that and you didn't know if it would work," Kaemon screamed at me, and I glared up at him.

"Did you have a better idea?!"  I yelled back, and jumped to my feet, my hands firmly planted on my staff.  "I didn't think so, so just be grateful this did work!"

I heard the sound of metal scraping against material and I felt the tingle of power as Kei pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath.  I turned my head to stare at him, hair blowing over his shoulder in the wind, and a fierce look of power and determination glowing from him.  In that moment, he was his father, fighting for a greater cause, fighting to protect the ones that he loved.  It was almost hard for me to keep the double vision from my eyes as I stepped forward, my hands tightly gripped on my staff.  I would fight by his side, just as I chose to live by his side, and if fate was willing, I would die by his side as well.

"Now, you bastards!" he yelled and brought down the sword at the nearest one.  I grinned and ran forward, bringing my staff around hard against another one.  Watching in amazement, I saw that both our attacks contacted with the form, and I felt the figure give a little, as if it were made from a gelatinous material, rather than a hard form, and then it was gone.  I couldn't keep the thrill of the fight from heating up my blood.  I ducked a swipe at my neck and swung my staff upwards, catching the creature hard.  I watched as it seem to double over and then vanish.  One small fragment of the anger I felt around us died away, and just as I was about to celebrate our victory, I felt the Sorrow's power grow stronger.  

_What the?_ I blinked and turned my head in time to see the shape that Kaemon was facing shift in form.  It actually grew.

"Kaemon, watch out!" I heard and saw Aki wrap her arms around his waist, and use the momentum of her body to pull him out of harms way.  Then before he could react, she was on her feet again, swinging hard with her own staff, and the creature vanished.

Once again, the power of the rest grew.  I felt the blood rush from my face.  They didn't disappear; they couldn't be killed, not like this.  The destruction of one just added to the power of its comrades.  If they were to gain much more power I didn't know if we'd be able to handle them.  I turned my head slowly, and the scenes before me played out like a movie.  Naoko and Maeko stood back to back, she with her purifying arrows, clearing a path of purple with one shot, and he with his holy scrolls flying from his hand, clearing a few of the approaching Sorrow.  They seemed to be the only ones who were  having any effect on the Sorrow without adding to their power, but they couldn't keep up like this.

_You know what to do,_ came the soft voice in my mind, and I turned my head towards the hut, where the spirit of the witch stood, _You know how to defeat them, you know where your true power lies._

I bowed my head to her, and walked away from everyone else, down through the snow towards the village.  

_It must end where it began_, I thought to myself as I made my way down through the cold, letting it sink into my resolve.

~~*~~ Keitaro

I sliced at another one, my sword barely making contact with their body as I felt the substance there vanish beneath the blade.  'Another one down,' I thought, but how many more to go?  Still, it was exhilarating for me, to fight as my father had once fought.  I had grown up relishing every tale ever told of their adventures, and yearning one day for an adventure of my own.

"Rose," I called, turning to ask her a number but the thought faded like dew in the sun as I realized she was no longer by my side.  How had I failed to notice her disappearance?!  "Rose!" I called louder, and spun around, looking for her.  All I could see were our companions fighting with all they knew how.  Even Kirara and Mistero were there, snapping and lunging at the few shapes we could see.  I turned almost full circle, finally catching the sharp contrast of red billowing against folds of white and I focused through the bite of the wind to watch her walking down through the snow.

"Rose!" I screamed for her, and began to follow when something stopped me in my tracks.  I stared down at her, as she looked up at me, a hard look on her face. The wind whipped her free hair around her, the strands sparkling with the crystals of snow intertwined in the locks.  I realized how much she stood out in this world of pure white, the rust of her hair, against the white of her skin, the red of the miko outfit she borrowed from my sister, and the white of the kimono.  This woman of the past and the future, fighting for both with us today.

She almost seemed unearthly, a vengeful goddess come down to take her hand in this matter.   I had never seen that look before, not in all her memories.  It was the look of a final decision, and a look that wouldn't back down.  Her hand was upraised, palm facing me, and her eyes were tinged with cold.

I tried to press forward, but my body wouldn't move-- everything about me was frozen- in fear.  I blinked and stared at her, and for a moment I saw the look of pain in her eyes, I heard a whisper, asking for my forgiveness from her mind.

_It's the only way_, I felt touch my ears.  I glanced around, as my eyes were the only things I was still able to move.  Everyone else was standing perfectly still as well.

"What's going on?" I heard Aki whisper, her voice equally as frightened as her body.

"It's Francesca-sama," I heard Naoko reply, "She has tapped our fear, but why? She knows the Sorrow will be called to it and attack us."

"Not if the Sorrow have something else to feed on," Maeko answered, her voice shaking.  I darted my eyes back and forth.  The shapes within the wind blown snow were gone.

"Rose! NO!" I screamed with all my might, my heart aching against the bonds she had placed on me.  I watched as she stopped, the wind whipping her hair around her.  She glanced around slowly, as if unsure of where she was standing, and I saw her kneel in the snow, looking for something.  I saw the shapes in the wind, slowly approaching her, and I could feel the youkai in my blood roar in frustration.  Even that couldn't break the fear from my limbs.  I refused to simply stand there and watch her throw away her life.  Not after all we fought for… not after all we had survived.  

~~*~~ Francesca

My hand brushed the ice cold wetness of the burnt wood we had found earlier, _like one would the face of an old friend, searching and gentle) This would be the key I needed.  I made sure that my pain followed me like a banner, leaving a trail for the Sorrow to follow.  I could feel Kei's anguish at not being able to come to my side, but I couldn't afford him getting hurt, I wouldn't allow it._

I felt them surround me, crowding around each other, trying to get closer to this feast that knelt before them. 

_Yeah, keep thinking that suckers_, I thought angrily as I dug deeper in the snow, ignoring the numbness that invaded my fingertips.  There, at the base of the burnt timber, was the greenish brown of the earth.  I touched the frozen surface, and closed my eyes.

_In my pain, and in my agony, I summoned up all the power in my soul and called out to the spirits of my loved ones, and the spirits of all those ever murdered in so cruel a fashion to rise up and judge those who spilled their blood, _I heard the old woman's words in my head as I clenched my fingers in that frozen ground.

I pushed all my energy into my Empathy, and forced it through my hands, the hands that touched what was left of those spirits.  It touched the wood that had sheltered them, and the ground that drunk their spilt blood, and I called out for those same spirits, I called out to their joy, the peace they shared, the love they had known  I reached out for all the warmth I could hope to find in the land that they once loved.  I didn't know what I would find; I only hoped it was an answer, a glimmer of something that I could use to fight.

The Sorrow grabbed at me.  I could feel them trying to pull at the sorrow in my soul, but all _they found_ was pity inside; pity for the dead who lay beneath my fingers now, pity for the spirit of the woman who had brought me here, and pity for all those who had suffered at the hands of the Sorrow.

They were all around me now, and there wasn't one that wasn't touching me, but I refused to give in, not until I had nothing left.  I felt hot tears slide down my cheek as touch after stinging touch grazed my skin.  They wanted me to feel pain, and sorrow and anger, but I couldn't.  I only felt the physical pain, but not the emotional.  I pushed deeper into the ground, deeper into the land around me, searching desperately now.  Just as I felt my reserves weakening, as I felt my body begin to fail me, a whisper responded.  A soft whisper, but it was enough.  I reached out and touched it… coaxed it.

_Please, for the love you all once bore, fight with me now_, I whispered and felt it surge upward in a show of power that stunned me.  I opened my eyes, and stared at the Sorrow.

~~*~~ Third Person

Keitaro struggled continuously against the invisible bonds holding him as he watched his beloved flinching from the attacks, the stripes of crimson appearing on the white of her cold skin.  He could smell her blood and it was driving him mad.    Something uncurled inside him, and fought against the bonds of fear, burning the fear away from his body, and heating his blood.  It was the love he shared for this strange woman, and his never-ending promise to protect her.  He knew with a burning certainty that it could overcome anything as it had proven countless times.  As soon as he felt the movement in his legs, he took off in a mad rush towards her.

Francesca stared past the Sorrow, and saw the blur of red racing towards her.  She knew she had to act now, before he was too close to avoid her attack.  With a look of love and faith, she whispered into the wind, "I love you Keitaro, forever."

Keitaro froze in his run, as he heard this.  It was not a statement, it was a goodbye.  

"No, Rose, don't do this!" he whispered in return, and was thrown backwards by an explosion of the purest light.  It did not burn at him, as the wave carried him through the air, but cushioned him, bringing him gently to land in the cold snow, as the light passed over him.

Everyone froze, as the light enveloped them, but instead of pain, all they could feel was joy, love, faith, and gratefulness.

"This is what it is like for her," Maeko whispered, her lips curving into a gentle smile as she relished the feeling washing over her skin "This must be what her Empathy feels like."  The sudden realization over all the soft smiles she had seen light up on her friends face made perfect sense.  Francesca could feel this warmth of love when she found Naoko and herself that day.  Maeko almost envied her friend, for the ability to find joy in the happiness of others.  At the same time, she pitied her, for if joy was this warm, then hate and anger and sorrow, all the things she had endured in their fight against the Sorrow, must have been a poison to her body.

The bonds that held them fast melted in that light, and they collapsed.  Kaemon reached forward to catch Aki and he cradled her gently as his eyes glanced down the hill where the snow had now melted.  Lying just beyond that, was Keitaro, his red robes blatant against the pure white snow.

The clouds that had been crowding the sky opened at that moment, and a stream of bright light shone down onto the patch of greenish brown ground, the ruins of what was once a hut piercing the shimmering mud.  

"Bara-sama!" Aki screamed and quickly turned her head burying her face in Kaemon's chest, sobbing.

"No," Maeko whispered and struggled to her feet, "No, she cannot die, not now," she whispered, as she began to run through the snow.  She fell at her brother's side, but only because her legs were too numb to continue.

Keitaro's long hair fell over his face, and his body was still.  For a moment Maeko was deathly afraid that he had somehow been injured, but then his eyes fell on the patch of mud.

"I failed her," he sobbed, as she gently placed her arms around her brother.

"Nii-san, you did all you could," she whispered, feeling his grief in her heart.  He pulled away harshly, standing.

"I need-" he started on a growl, but froze before he could continue.  Something had tickled his senses-- a light brush of warmth inside his heart; It was just a flutter, but he had felt it.

"Rose," he breathed and ran down to the mud, ignoring the cold water and dirt that splashed up on his robes.  Quickly he overturned piece after piece of lumber, his claws lashing at the mud.  She was here, and she was barely alive, but she _was alive and…and he could feel her._

"Not this, don't you take her from me!" he screamed into the air.  Mistero dropped down beside him, his larger form begining to push at the larger pieces of lumber , helping in the search for his mistress.  

Kei yelled angrily as the last piece was overturned and yet, he could not see her.  Then, something caught his attention, a faint fragrance riding on the light wind.  Jasmine, light but definitely jasmine.  His whole body went rigidly alert, for the last time he had smelled jasmine was after Francesca's encounter with the Sorrow.  Mistero stepped forward, sniffing loudly and Kei growled at the fire cat.

"I smell it too, but where?!" 

Mistero stepped forward into the snow, and began digging into a large drift.  Keitaro saw the flash of red as the snow began to move and ran forward, sinking his hands into the snow and digging as if his life depended on it.  His heart stopped as her beautiful face appeared before his eyes, as white as the snow that surrounded her.  She lay there peacefully, like she had the night before, with pure peace and joy in her features.  Snow covered her like a blanket, and it seemed to him that at any minute she would open her eyes and smile at him, and ask him why he looked so upset.

~~*~~ Keitaro

I felt tears slide down my cheeks, and splash against hers.  She didn't move, she didn't breathe.  I pressed my head down against her chest, and heard it, the very faint fluttering of her heart.  I pressed my lips to her forehead, feeling the ice of her skin there, and then down to her lips, kissing them in desperation.

"Breathe beloved, for us, please breath," I whispered into her lips and when I got no response I pulled her tighter against me, pressing my lips against hers again.  This time, I used a free hand to press her cheeks together, causing her lips to part.

I forced hot breath after breath down into her mouth, trying to breath for her.  I felt her limbs twitch slightly.

"Come on Rose, wake up and breathe," I whispered, giving her another deep breath.  I watched as her chest rose and fell, but did not rise again.

"Wench, listen to me Damnit!  You will fight this, you can fight this!  You won, you beat them, now open your goddamned eyes," I yelled at her, shaking her hard, but there was still no response.

I felt our bond, that connection between our hearts flare up, and I gave her another breath, "That's it, fight back!"

Everyone had gathered around me, the women tear stained and smelling of the salt, and their men stood behind them, arms on their shoulders.  I didn't care about them, all I cared about was the woman in my arms, the one who was clinging to life by a hair.

"If you die, Kohana will never forgive me!  She'll never speak to me again, and she'll never smile again.  Do you want that?  She's waiting for you now, you promised her you'd come back, you gave her your necklace.  You are a woman of your word, keep your promise!" I whispered against her cheek, and felt a faint tinge of warmth brush my lips.  Lifting my head, I stared down as the white of her face began to give way to a faint pink, and as if waking from the sleep she appeared to be in, she gave off a soft sigh and opened her eyes.

"Kei?"  she murmured before closing her eyes again.  She hadn't lost consciousness, but she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

"Did we really win?" she whispered weakly and I nodded.

"Yes my love, we won, you won.  They're gone!"

She opened her eyes again, and looked around slowly, first at our friends, which brought a smile to her lips.  Her eyes then traveled to the air around us, and I felt her skin shiver from the cold.  She seemed to relax a moment, and her eyes flew open.

"I can't feel anything," she whispered frightened and I gently ran my hand through her hair.

"Relax," I said soothingly but she shook her head, "No, you don't understand, I can't feel anything, what if they're out there?"

"They are not," came a soft voice and before us stood the spirit of the old woman.  She no longer looked so old and pained, but relieved, as if a great weight had been taken from her.

"Thank you Francesca from the far away land, you have done what I could not do.  It was your compassion and love that freed us all from the prison I created.  I owe you everything."  A look crossed her face, "but now I must give you sad news."

AN:  *runs and hides* No, don't hurt me, see…I broke it up, but I put both chapters up at the same time, see…see!!!


	38. Rash Consequences

AN:  Sorry everyone for taking so long, but I really wanted to get both chapters done before posting them, mostly because I was worried you'd get mad at me for leaving you with such a cliffie!!  Gomen nasai minna, I hope you forgive me!

~~*~~ Keitaro

We all stared at her, and Francesca bowed her head, as if she were awaiting a sentencing for some crime.  I stared down at her, why did she seem to not be surprised?

"Just as my power called Francesca here, it also kept her safe here," she began.  

"Safe, you call all that has happened safe?!" I hissed.

"Silence! " She said softly but forcefully and I felt myself obeying.  In some ways, she reminded me of Grandmother Kaede, and when she was mad, you listened.

"I have kept her safe from the ravages of time.  Francesca is not of this time, and does not belong here.  Without the protection my power granted her, she would have died within a few days, her soul painfully rejected."

I clung to her tighter, afraid of the words that seemed to be coming, and yet the ones I wished would never come.

"She must return home.  She has fulfilled her duties here, there is no longer a reason for her to stay."

"Like hell there isn't," Kaemon cried angrily, his hands clenched at his side, "She has a husband now, she has a family here now, how can you say she doesn't belong here?"  

I could hear my own words echoing painfully in my head, from the day I yelled at her, _You__ don't belong here.  Was this my punishment?  For my once own thoughts to take away the most important being in my life?_

"I know these things, brave samurai, but it is not within my power to defy what is to be.  I can only delay it a short time," she stepped forward and touched her hand to Francesca's crown, smiling gently , "I leave you with my final gifts."  She whispered and bent her head to gently kiss Francesca's cheek, and I felt a tingle of warmth flow over the both of us.  "I grace you with the last vestiges of my power, the last bit of magic that kept me from joining my loved ones.  It will protect you from fate for a short time longer.  How much, I cannot tell you, so treasure the time that you have left."  She glanced back at the shack, which now stood crumpling.  It seemed her magic had kept time from eating away at it as well.

"Take all that you wish from my home, and to you Francesca, I leave you all that you find within the chest by the door."  She glanced skyward and smiled warmly, her eyes closing in peace.  "I feel my family calling to me, and so I give you my gratitude."  She opened her eyes once more and looked down at my mate.

"You have been the only person who has never asked something of me, but asked of me, concerned for my circumstances and forgoing your own.  For that you have no penalty to suffer for your questions.  Your compassion and kindness protected you."  She turned to look at me.

"Young hanyou, you however I cannot protect, so far as I wish I could, and I fear you do have to face the penalty for your questions.  When the time comes, and she is forced to leave," she paused a moment, "You must remain here.  If you try to follow her through the well, she will die."

I felt the cold of the snow fill my heart and I heard Francesca cry out softly in my arms.

"You bitch!" I hissed, "How could you do this to us, after everything we've done for you!?"

The old woman bowed her head, "If I could change things, I would.  But remember the red thread of fate still ties you.  Now, spend the time you have left wisely, and remember, when she takes with a swift fever, then my protection will have been too weak to aid her any longer.  She must leave that very day, or die."

I reached up to grab a hold of the old woman, to force her to change her judgment, but she faded through my fingertips and vanished.

Francesca remained deathly silent in my arms, and when I looked down at her face, it was as white as the snow around us.  She didn't move, and she barely breathed, her body tense and tight.

"Kei, Francesca-sama, we should return home swiftly," Naoko whispered.  I looked up at him, my eyes flashing in anger but he simply looked back with that calm stare he inherited from his father.

"If Francesca-sama's time is limited, perhaps it would be best that she be near the well, for her own protection."

"No, I won't give up this easily, I won't let her go," I hissed and felt Rose move in my arms.  I loosened my grip as she slowly rose to her feet.  Something about her had changed.  I could sense it, for something inside of me had changed as well.  

"Naoko-sama is right," she said, her hands folded before her meekly, "We should gather some belongings and return to the village quickly."

"You're just giving up!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and grabbing her shoulders.  It pained me inside when I saw her flinch physically, but I never loosened my grip.

"I don't have the power that she had, I don't have any way to fight this, and I don't want to waste any more time."  She looked up at me, and her normally warm chocolate eyes were now almost black.  Suddenly I knew what had changed.  Her soul.  Her soul was dying inside her physical shell.  

"When the time comes Kei," she whispered, "I will go down the well, because I don't want you to watch me die."

"We can fight this," I began but she shook her head.

"No, we can't.  I should have known, I should have imagined.  For once in my life, I was happy, truly deeply happy.  I should have known it was too good to be true.  I've finished my duties, and now I have to return ho-" she paused as pain flashed over her features, "home."

Kirara and Mistero stepped forward, growling softly, and she turned to look at them.  Mistero gently pressed his muzzle into her stomach, purring loudly and she reached down to rub the base of his ears.

"My friends, can you take all of us back?  Kirara, will the trip be too tiring on you?"

Kirara growled softly and sighed, and Francesca nodded, looking up to the rest of our party.

"Let us gather what we need and get going," she whispered, but her voice carried with it a tone of power.  No one would question her, no one would object, I could see it in their face.  The last requests of a dying woman, that was they were thinking.

I scooped her up bridal style and took off through the snow.  She clung to my haori weakly, a smile gracing her lips gently.  "I'm not dying Kei," she said softly.

I pulled her closer, "I'm not letting you out of my arms, if I have to lose you, I will hold onto you to make up for all the years I won't be able to."

She bowed her head, "Kei, my home is 500 years in the future, I don't think-" she began and I bowed my head, silencing her words with a kiss.

"Baka woman, I am a hanyou, I live longer than humans," I said and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Not that long," she whispered with a finality in her voice that I refused to let settle.  I set her down on the wooden floor of the hut as we arrived and looked her in the eyes.

"For you, I will find a way to survive, this won't be our goodbye."

She turned away from me, and I could smell the tears that quickly slid down her cheeks as she knelt by the promised chest, and fumbled with the closing mechanism.  Everyone joined us, and began gathering up some dried bits of food.  Maeko took an extra quiver of arrows, and Naoko found some ofudas which he tucked into his robes.  Kaemon and Aki remained outside with the cats I assumed.

"Naoko-sama," I heard Francesca whisper and my cousin knelt at her side, "What is this?"

He took the scroll from her hands, and carefully opened it, his eyes scanning, "I do not know, I've never seen this language before," he said, and Francesca took it from his outstretched hands.  Something crossed her eyes, and if I didn't know better, it was a glimmer of hope as she took a piece of linen from inside the chest and carefully wrapped up the scroll.

We walked back out into the sunlight, where everyone else was waiting.

"Kirara will carry Aki, Francesca and I," Maeko said, "We're lighter than the rest of you."  I growled at my sister, I didn't want to leave Francesca and even Mistero echoed my protests.  

"I can ride with the women," Naoko volunteered, noticing the tension, "that way you can fly faster and we'll catch up."

Francesca glanced at them and nodded, and without a moment's hesitation, I scooped her up in my arms and jumped onto Mistero's back, Kaemon quickly scrambling behind me as the giant fire-cat took off into the sky.

~~*~~ Francesca

I felt nothing.  It was a peaceful feeling, like floating in water. No sensations, no emotions, nothing.  I could see the concern on their faces, but around me was this empty void.  I responded minimally to the questions around me, but inside I was empty.  

I was dying.  My body continued to move, my heart to beat, my brain to think, but I was dying.  My spirit was withering inside me, and I could do nothing to stop it.  All this journey, I had believed that finally, finally something special was coming to me.  After all that I had endured, I would finally be graced with a drop of joy in my own life.

No, life would not be so kind to me.  She is a bitter creature, who sucks all she can from those helpless mortals around her that are powerless to control the fate of their lives.

Fate.  It wasn't fate that brought me here, no it was the ghost of a witch, a woman who cursed the world in her grief and then asked me to fix it.  A woman who spoke words of gratefulness, but still took from me the one glimmer of hope I had ever had in my own life.  My mate, my husband, my soul mate.  

I had to live the rest of my time here, with the knowledge that I would be torn from him at any moment, the pain of knowing that distance and time would separate us.  Centuries of wars, and horror and change.   I did not know if we would ever see each other again.

I had no will to fight, no fire inside.  The spark of never-ending hope that somehow kept me going, kept me believing that somehow I would finally end up on top was gone.  My world was gone, and I wanted to be swallowed up by the cold that circled my heart. 

_I should have never let it happen_, I thought.  _I should have never allowed myself to love again, never given him the hope that I did.  I made him the promise of my life when I should have known that I'll never be able to keep that promise._

I never noticed the change of scenery below us as we flew, I didn't feel his arms around me, I didn't hear any words.  Everything flew by me in a dull blur.  It wasn't until I felt the cold of night kiss my skin and the sun's warmth fade from my sight did I realize we might be landing soon.  I shifted slightly, and felt Kei's arms loosen around my waist giving me more flexibility.  I could feel Mistero's heart beating rapidly beneath me, and I knew he was probably exhausted.

"Set down in the first clearing you see," I said softly and saw his ears twitch as he growled and began to descend.

"We should try and cover more ground," Kei said and I shook my head.

"He's exhausted, and a long night's sleep will be good for all of us," I replied, my voice foreign in my own ears.  It was dead, vacant of all emotion.  

_Because I am_, I thought, _I am dead.  The pain swelled in my breast and I closed my eyes.  It was trying to consume me, I could feel it pulling at me, and I wanted nothing more for everything to end.  So I did the only thing I knew, the only survival method I had left, the only measure I had any control over anymore.  I withdrew._

~~*~~ Keitaro

She ate, only because food was placed in her hands, and it was as mechanical and automatic as the tides that come and go, or the sun rising and falling.  Her eyes were vacant and distant, and she never spoke.

It was killing me inside, not only to feel the void that resided inside, but the ache of being powerless to stop it.  Everyone could see it as well.  Naoko looked concerned, glancing between us and then down into the flames as if he was trying to figure out a solution.  Kaemon couldn't even look at her, and I felt a bit of pity for my cousin.  I knew that he still cared for her, in his own way, and wished as I did to help her.  Aiko and Maeko blinked away tears that shone in their eyes every time they looked at her silent form, and then tried to bring up something cheerful to speak of.

The fire cats had curled up in Francesca's lap, and seemed to use her simultaneously as a cushion and at the same time, place themselves as her protectors.  I snarled softly as I tore at the fish in my hands, and with a split second of decision I jumped to my feet, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet.

The cats were awake and growling in a second and I glared down at them, growling my own threats, and everyone stared at me.

"Kei," my sister began and I growled loudly at her.  Her eyes widened and she fell silent, her mouth falling open.

"Mae," Naoko whispered, staring now at her, rather than I.  Kaemon started to rise and Maeko shot her arm out and grabbed his, keeping him down.

"Don't, you don't want to mess with him right now," she said and I took that opportunity to pull Francesca into the woods with me.  She didn't resist, but I did notice she wasn't helping any, her feet dragging in the dirt behind her.

Behind us, I heard the faint whisper of Maeko's explanation, "I've only seen that expression on two people.  Father, and Kei, and they both mean it the same way.  Leave me the hell alone and mind your own business.  When they growl like that, you listen."

_Good little sister, you understand_.  I pulled Francesca deeper into the trees, coming to a very small clearing and I grabbed her by the shoulders hard.  I saw her face make the natural reaction of pain, but it never registered in her eyes.

"Snap out of it Rose," I hissed at her and shook her for good measure, but nothing seemed to dawn in her eyes.  I shook her harder, and a dull ache began in the back of my neck.  Her eyes still registered nothing, but I knew that I had probably hurt her.  I released her shoulders and pulled her tight against me, my hand running through her thick hair and gently rubbing the back of her neck to make up for my actions.  Her scent was faint, delicate, even though my nose was buried deep against her scalp.

"Rose, please just answer me," I murmured against her and heard a faint muffled reply.

"What am I supposed to say?"

I released her and watched as she pulled away from my arms, her eyes downcast.  She couldn't look at me, her hands fell in front of her submissively.  This wasn't my Rose, this was a puppet mimicking her voice and image.  Even sleeping, she bore more fire in her body than this creature.

"Talk to me, tell me what you're thinking.  You're shutting yourself off from me and its killing me inside!" I yelled at her, and watched as she turned her back to me.

"You should have left me dead, it would have made things easier for you," she whispered.

A cold sting of pain slapped me in the face, and I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.  "You don't mean that," I whispered in return.

"I do, I was dead then, I'm dead now.  Only now you have to suffer for who knows how long," she said, her head falling forward.  Bitter salt scent touched my nose, and hot tears fell on my hands.  I felt them slide over the back of my hands as I pulled her closer, bending my head down instinctively to nibble along her neck.  ]

Her heart galloped beneath my lips, the only reaction to my affections, and I felt her try to pull away.

"Don't," she whispered, and it only fueled my efforts.  She was trying to put a distance between us, to save me.  I held her tighter.

"I won't let you leave me, not when we have this time still granted to us, it's not over yet Rose.  We'll find a way, I swear we will."

"How," she sobbed, and I could feel her resolve beginning to falter, "I don't know any magic, you don't know any magic, I doubt that even your mother could stop this."

"Then I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes, no matter what I do, I'll live for you, for us.  But I can't do it alone, you have to promise me, right now, on everything that we hold dear, to fight.  You have to live for me, live for us as well, both in this time and the next.  Do what ever it takes, but survive for us."

She bobbed her head up and down, her hair caressing my skin with its silkiness as she agreed.  I smiled and moved my lips up against her earlobe, "I never wanted to cause you any pain, so give me this chance to make you happy, happy enough to last through our separation, happy enough to keep you smiling till I can hold you again.  Will you let me do that?"

She turned in my arms and smiled up at me, the tears still staining her cheeks as she lifted her arms to wrap them around my neck.  I felt her small arms pull my head down to hers and she pressed our foreheads together, her words fragrant caresses on my skin as she spoke.

"Time will be so much longer for you, so I will keep my promise, so long as you let me return the happiness.  Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what horrors you will see, and there are many from this time till then, promise me you will always keep hope."

I nodded my head and felt her close her eyes, her long lashes brushing against my skin.

"We should get back to the others," she said and I purred, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist as I let a mischievous grin slip over my lips.

"We'll see them in the morning," I murmured and saw her eyes light up as she looked into mine.

"Kei-" she began, a blush rising to her cheeks as I bowed my head to leave a string of kisses up her jaw line to her ear.  Once there I burrowed into her hair and whispered.

"Happiness to last you a million lifetimes, and I think I'll start right now."

~~*~~ Maeko

I yawned and opened my eyes, to see the morning fire bright and roaring, and Francesca smiling warmly from nearby, turning some meat on a spit.

"You're awake," she said softly and I nodded, rubbing my eyes, before my mind decided to wake up as well.  I sat up quickly, Naoko's arm dropping from about my waist with a thud. 

"You're- Where's Kei?" I said quickly and saw the flicker of red as he walked through the tree line, a small pelt of fur in his hands.  Francesca turned her head to smile at him as he sat beside her.

"Little sister, you worry too much.  Though I have to say I am less than pleased at finding you in such a position this morning," he said, and his eyes lit up with his usual mock anger.  Only his voice really revealed his own 'older brother' tone.

I tilted my head back, "I am grown in my own right," I said softly and he tilted his head to the side.

"You're still a pup," he said, and I felt my temper rise.  I hated to be treated like a child and he knew it.  "But I wonder what Mother and Father would say, if they were to come across us.  I think our cousin would fare better with me, than with Father.  After all, you are his precious baby girl."  He said the last bit with an exaggerated tone to his voice that sent flames to my cheeks.

"Kohana has that position now," I said and rose to my feet, careful not to disturb Naoko in his sleep and moved over to the fire.  "Besides, I was polite enough not to question where you have been all night, you should do your 'little baby sister' the same courtesy.  At least I can vouch for my virtue."

Francesca began laughing softly as Kei's face flushed to match his haori before he crossed his arms with his usual tough look and simply looked away.  I leaned over and took the rabbit from my brother's hand, and pulled out a small blade, carefully cleaning the pelt.  He kept trying to hold his wounded look, but Francesca took one look at him, and burst into laughter.

"I'm glad to see you smiling, Nee-chan," I said softly and she smiled warmly at me.

"I'm sorry for causing you all that worry," she replied softly.  I still saw some lingering sadness in her eyes, but only a little.  She was recovering, in her own way she found the strength to keep fighting, and I suspected it had to do with my brother. 

"What's going on- Bara!  You're okay," came a happy voice and I saw Aki launch herself from her blankets at Francesca, wrapping her up in a tight hug.  I saw tears slide down from her eyes as Francesca gently returned the embrace.

"I was so worried," she said and Francesca smiled.

"I'm alright now," she reassured her, but I had a feeling it was directed to all of us.  Mistero and Kirara were on their feet, stretching out the sleep from their limbs and I heard the rustling sound of my beloved and his brother stirring behind me.

"Enough wasting time, we need to get back to the village," Kei announced gruffly and began carving up our morning meal.

AN:  I think I'll end here, for this chapter anyway.  I really have to get a lot of finals projects done, but as soon as I get done what I have to for Monday (hopefully by tonight) I'll start working on the last *looks* 2-3 chapters of Well.  I hope you all enjoy this!!


	39. Sad Goodbyes

AN: I want to thank everyone for all their well wishes for my grandmother through all this. I'm happy to say that she survived the surgery and the doctors are giving her a really good report. She's on some really good drugs right now, and sleeping, which is what she needs. My family and I thank you all so very much for your support, and I really hope this chapter can well express my gratitude.  
  
My biggest thanks goes out to Emania, who has put up with my lack of contact, and her overwhelming support and shoulder should I need one to cry on. She is truly a dear friend and I am honored to be able to enjoy her ideas and aid in my works.  
  
Tiranth(): Awww, I'm so glad you enjoyed it, even that it made you cry. I might end up with more than 2-3 chapters, let's see how the muse touches me.  
  
Strangerthanthou: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I know I tend to go very angst most of the time but I think that the ending I have in mind will make all my readers very pleased. Please enjoy this chapter and the next few.  
  
Grizabella: I love when I get *squee* reviews!! *laugh* Only because I do the exact same thing when I read a REALLY good chapter and it warms my heart that I can still get that reaction from people!! I love the reactions that I got from you, because that is exactly why I write. To get these sorts of reactions from my readers.  
  
Talaroh: Brilliant? *blush* Why thank you! Thanks so much for your wonderful review, and I really hope you're as pleased with this chapter as you have been. ^_^  
  
jschu25: Thank you so much for your comments. I'm so glad that the emotions that I was trying to convey with my characters has reached you so powerfully. I only know to be able to continue to create such well rounded characters.  
  
pony girl(): I'm glad that you and your sisters are enjoying my work so much. If you did print out a hard copy, I'm sure your printer is as tired as mine, because this is running over 250+ pages, but I'm glad that you enjoy it enough to keep another copy around.  
  
Bluefuzzyelf: Yeah, I love a good fluff. A little sap sometimes is okay, but after a while, it becomes way too sweet. I am a hopeless romantic, and I try to put that into my writing.  
  
evilfire4321: I'm sorry you'll probably be disappointed after you read this next chapter, but I hope you continue to read and review!  
  
Pruningshears: Don't worry, I'm not that cool either. Best thing about characters, you can make them out to be what is more than you could behave in real life. Francesca is one of my more outgoing characters, and I'm so glad she's been received in such an enthusiastic way!  
  
Buritsutsunei : I'm sorry it made you cry-well, I'm sorta not sorry, after all, that's what I was trying to accomplish, was to bring emotions to my readers. Thank you very much for enjoying my stories, and I hope I don't disappoint your expectations in the final chapters.  
  
Funky Nassau: Aww Nassau, that's touching!! I'm so glad I inspire you! Good luck with your own stories, which are wicked awesome in their own right *plug to everyone* You must check out her stories, they're very kewl!!  
  
Diana-sama: Awww, I love the bubble anime eyes. *giggle* You're such an awesome reviewer and you're making me blush. I do write my own stuff, and they're all a very work in progress, but someday I plan on putting them out on fictionpress. Net. But thank you once again for your support and I do hope you'll keep reading my stories!  
  
Harm Marie: Well, you'll see, in the meanwhile, keep reading.  
  
rose-whip123: *blush* Author of the year, well I don't know! I know there are far better authors than I, but I really appreciate the compliment!  
  
inuyasha lover23454: *gasp* I'm an unpleasant lifeform? Just because I write angst? *wipes her eyes* I'm just trying to convey the feelings of my characters, well I'm sorry that you feel that way.  
  
Pri: Thanks so much, I'll try and figure out how to get that picture working again.  
  
From: Inu Girl(): I'm sorry about the cliffies, but they do keep people coming back to find out what happens next ^_^ . You shouldn't call your teacher a baka, believe me. I'm a teacher in training and its not easy to be a teacher. They have to do so much stuff that you don't see, and they work hard for not enough money. Anyway, those are my pearls of wisdom. Outside that, thank you for being such a continuous reader and reviewer!! To answer your question about how Kei is going to live so long, I've come up with a whole new solution to that, but it won't be revealed till the last chapter. Sorry, but I can't spoil it for you ^_^ Don't worry, as much as I seem to love angst, I am a hopeless romantic and I LOVE happy endings. I promise you!! I'm also very sorry to hear about little Sango and little Shippo.  
  
Of Memories Past: Even though this review was for Cry, I have to say here, how honored I am to have you enjoy one of my stories. I think you are one of the most gifted writers that Fan Fiction has to offer, and I'm so happy that you took the time to read and review one of mine!! For everyone, you have to read Memories' stories.  
  
~~*~~ Francesca We traveled for another night and day, and it was just before the sun began to set over the far hills that Kirara began to act very strangely. My Empathy was just starting to come back, much to my relief. I had feared that I had somehow shorted it out with the battle, but as had begun to be proven, I had merely exhausted my resources. Kirara seemed overly excited, almost itchy in my mind and I kept looking over at her.  
  
"Are you alright," I whispered and saw her ears perk up, but she never looked at me. It came in waves, this strange new excitement and this overwhelming need to get home. I tried to shake it off, but just as my empathy was weak, my control was weaker still.  
  
"Rose?" Kei whispered in my ear.  
  
"It's Kirara, I can't figure what's bothering her, but-" I began but Mistero suddenly yowled and began to descend. I grabbed onto his fur, and felt the shock of excitement jolt through his body into mine.  
  
"What's going on?" Aki asked worriedly but I could only shake my head.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we're definitely landing," I said and looked out over the land. From behind the line of trees, I saw smoke.  
  
"Someone's over there," I said and Kei looked over my shoulder. I could see his profile from the corner of my eye as he leaned forward, his eyes closing and his nose twitching.  
  
"Mistero, Kirara. Hold out just a little longer, we're almost home," he called and Mistero growled but rose a little in the air, Kirara following his stead. Sure enough, we cleared the line of trees and I saw the very familiar rice fields rising up from the ground. Faces turned upwards to greet us and a few of the younger villagers began running towards the huts, excitement radiating off of them. I sighed softly; we were home.  
  
Kei's arm snaked around my waist and I smiled, leaning back against him as we descended. A crowd had gathered near Kagome's hut as we reached the ground and I saw the familiar blur of red streak down the hill as Kagome and Inuyasha came in from what was obviously a hunt, Kagome's arrows still on her back.  
  
"Oh my son, you've come home," she exclaimed, wrapping Kei in a warm hug, while I stood by, watching the happy reunion.  
  
"Kaemon, Naoko!" I heard cry out and Sango and Miroku came running across the village. Sango threw her arms around Kaemon in a display that I had not seen in a long time, and Kaemon obviously looked a little embarrassed.  
  
Inuyasha embraced his eldest daughter and I watched carefully as he held her, worried that he would discover her secret, but as they had told me, if he smelled Naoko he didn't decipher the true meaning.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Mistero and Kirara slinking off and felt a sense of relief that they were going to get the rest they deserve. My thoughts traveled no further as three swift blurs dashed from between the legs of the crowd and into my arms, nearly knocking me over.  
  
"Francesca-neesan!" came the chorus of happy voices and I laughed as I hugged Kohana and the kitsune kits tightly in my arms.  
  
"Did you beat them?" Kin asked excitedly and was rewarded by a swift smack in the head from his brother.  
  
"Of course she did, they couldn't come back if they didn't," Kioshi said in a very matter-of-factly tone, to which Kin made a face. Kohana stared at me a moment before glancing down at my neck. Her little nose twitched slightly and she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"You smell a lot like Keitaro," she said, her voice holding both a question and a statement and I felt my cheeks flush up.  
  
The twins glanced at my neck, and then in chorus chimed, "AHHHH!"  
  
I was taken aback as they pointed at my neck and yelled in unison, "Papa! Keitaro bit Francesca!"  
  
I wished the earth would swallow me whole or if not, the fire from my cheeks consume me as Shippou carefully stepped up and removed the kits from my arms.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older," he said almost too calmly but I simply couldn't speak, I was too embarrassed. The townspeople laughed politely and Keitaro decided to rescue me once again, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close.  
  
"Mother, Father. I'd like for you to meet my mate, Francesca." He said with an air of pride and dignity. Kohana glanced at him, then me and a bright beam of a smile lit up on her face.  
  
"You're really my nee-chan now, right?" she squealed and at my nod, wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight.  
  
"MOTHER!" came a cry from one of the huts as Aiko came running to us, her face pale.  
  
"Something's wrong with Kirara," she exclaimed breathlessly. "And I think there's another fire cat trying to hurt her!" she screamed and everyone turned on their heel to follow the hysterical girl. I glanced at Kei who looked just as surprised as I and we took off running. Up ahead, I saw Mistero standing over Kirara, growling loudly at the coming group and when I realized that no one knew about his existence except those that had traveled with me, I took advantage of a little of the youkai power I shared with Kei and leapt over them all, landing in front of Mistero.  
  
"Stop, he's not hurting her! He's her mate!" I cried and saw Sango's face grow white.  
  
"Mate? But in all these years, she's never taken a mate-" she whispered.  
  
"Perhaps she just hadn't found the right one," Miroku said gently, trying to calm his wife.  
  
A wave of excitement swept over me from behind, and as I tried to steady myself, Kohana glanced over my shoulder and made a face.  
  
"She smells all funny," she commented and I sighed.  
  
"Kirara is going to have kittens," I said, pausing as another wave hit me, "Probably any minute now, I think we should leave her to her duties."  
  
Sango's face grew even whiter, "Kittens?!"  
  
Miroku just sighed softly, "Ara ara, come now Sango, and let's give Kirara the space she needs." He gently turned his wife by the shoulders and lead her away, the group following his example. I turned my head before leaving, glancing at Mistero but his look told me inexplicitly, he wasn't moving from Kirara's side. I nodded, and smiled, walking back to Kagome's hut where everyone had gathered.  
  
"What happened with the strange creatures," spoke up one villager as soon as I had reappeared.  
  
"Yes, was the journey difficult?"  
  
"Where did you find them?"  
  
"What were they?"  
  
"How did you defeat them?"  
  
The questions flew at me like arrows and I flinched under the interrogation. Kohana saw the look on my face and hugged me closer, as if she could try and protect me.  
  
"Please everyone," Kagome spoke, standing before me as if she could shield me from the questions by her presence. "They've probably had a very exhausting journey, and its already night. I'm sure that all your questions can wait until the morning, so please let's give them some time to rest," Kagome spoke up sternly. At the villagers' looks of uncertainty, Kagome sighed. "I'm sure everyone will answer whatever questions you have in the morning," she insisted, and slowly, the villagers began to disperse.  
  
Kagome didn't need to tell anyone twice, Sango and Miroku motioned for Kaemon and Naoko to join them, and I watched them leave. Naoko glanced once over his shoulder at Maeko and I felt the twinge of separation fall between them. After traveling together for so long, even being on opposite ends of the village had become too much distance.  
  
"Come, I have dinner waiting for us," Kagome said gently and Keitaro wrapped his arm around my waist, much to Kohana's delight, and lead me back to their hut. Once there, he managed to pull a very protesting Kohana from my arms, as we sat down near the center fire. The warmth of the flames made the room almost too comfortable and I felt weariness begin to drag on me, but Kei sat behind me and wrapped me up in his arms, the contact reminding me that I needed to stay awake, if not for a little while longer.  
  
Kagome took a seat beside her husband, who had remained silent this entire time, with nothing but a scowl on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered softly. I started and watched as her eyes lifted from the fire into my face, and I felt as if my very soul were being looked into. It made me quickly look away.  
  
"What happened out there?" she asked, "There is something amiss here, something different about you Francesca, and I do not mean the mating."  
  
I flushed quickly. It was a little embarrassing, to be faced with your husband's family and suddenly feel like they knew exactly what you had been doing. We were newlyweds, in a sense, as they had once been, but I really didn't want to think about that right now.  
  
"Her scent has changed," Inuyasha spoke softly. "It smells like leaves slowly drying on the branch" Inuyasha's eyes looked at me intensely, made even more exquisite by the firelight reflected there, and I couldn't hold his stare.I looked down. I didn't want to tell them, I didn't want to burden them with what was my problem.  
  
I saw Kohana's face, watching me curiously, and felt a twinge of regret. I had already broken so many promises to that child, even if I wanted to tell them what was happening, I couldn't bear to see look of pain and confusion that I knew was going to be waiting for me when all came clear.  
  
"Nee-chan, you look so sad," she whispered and I smiled bravely.  
  
"You see, Mother and Father, we found the source-"Keitaro began explaining and I placed a hand on his knee, silencing him. This was my story to tell.  
  
"We found out why I came through the well, and why I could not return home. I was called here to destroy the Sorrow, and now that we have, I have a limited time before I have to go home."  
  
Kagome looked a little confused by this, so I took a breath, and looked straight into her eyes, "This time is not my own, my soul does not belong here, and when the time given to me fades, I have to return home, or I will- " I swallowed the last word, feeling the sting of tears rise to my eyes. I couldn't say it, but I didn't need to.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, and she glanced at Keitaro, probably for confirmation. What she must have seen in his eyes must have convinced her.  
  
"What-Why-How-How much time do you have?" she asked softly.  
  
"We don't know," Keitaro spoke up, "But we're going to try and fight it. This won't destroy our happiness, we've already decided. We're going to live out our lives here, for as long as we can."  
  
Kagome looked to her husband, who nodded, and she sighed, "We were hoping to save this as a surprise, but perhaps now is a good time." Kagome's hand found Inuyasha's as if it were instinct, and I watched as he absently squeezed it in. "After we left your uncle's, we returned to the village and began preparing a gift for the two of you." Kagome rose to the window and looked back at us. "The villages helped of course, no one loves good tidings more than they do, and we've- well come see." She pushed aside the covering and motioned for us to rise to look outside.  
  
In the growing twilight we couldn't see much, but following the line of her finger, I saw a hut just on the edge of the village, made of newly cut wood, and slightly larger than the rest.  
  
"They-" I whispered, turning to look at Keitaro, "They made us a home!"  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around me warmly, staring out at this gift, and he glowed with pure peace and contentment. I smiled, and for that moment all our troubles vanished. We both had everything we wanted, acceptance, happiness, a home of our own, and a loving family, but most importantly we had each other.  
  
The next day we held a meeting, both humans and youkai alike appeared and we all told our story, the adventure we had faced and we answered the questions as best we could. Of course, the one question we were not prepared for, came from a young girl.  
  
"Francesca-sama," she piped up from her mother's arms, "Are you and Keitaro going to get married?"  
  
Everyone laughed at this innocent question and I couldn't help but smile, "Perhaps, do you think we should?"  
  
She glanced up at me in awe that an adult would take her opinion so seriously as she replied honestly, "Yes, because when there's a wedding, we always have a big festival and I like festivals."  
  
I felt Kei's hands slide up my arms as he moved to kneel behind me, "Well, that sounds like a good enough reason to me as well. I like festivals too!"  
  
The little girl blushed fiercely and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. I whispered under my breath to him, "I don't quite know what a marriage here entails. I don't want to put a burden on anyone. I don't need a marriage to prove anything to anyone."  
  
He smiled into my hair as he whispered back, "Don't worry, I heard some of the villagers talking about it already, they're even more anxious than we are. Most of them know that we're mates, so this is only a small formality. Besides, I really do like festivals." His voice pitched just slightly and I could almost hear the beg in his voice.  
  
"Well, as long as it doesn't trouble everyone too much," I whispered in return and his excitement swept over me like a warm wave. I smiled and was grateful for the lack of attention that was being paid us as instantly everyone began discussing plans and making arrangements.  
  
"I'm not even sure what to wear," I said and saw Sango and Kagome turn to look at me.  
  
"I could try and come up with something Western-style," Kagome offered and I shook my head.  
  
"I don't want to be any extra trouble to anyone," I said and she shook her head, "Nonsense, this isn't trouble at all. After all, you're now my daughter, so of course I want to make your wedding as special as you deserve."  
  
"You'd better listen to her Francesca," Sango said laughing, "I tried to convince her I wanted a small private celebration for my wedding and well, she can be very persistent. The more I fought, the more elaborate everything became." She ducked gracefully behind me as the heat of Kagome's scowl hit the both of us, but quickly faded as she realized that it was true.  
  
I smiled and nodded, seeing the youthful look of excitement spread over Kagome's face as the ideas formulated in her head and I sighed. Holding out my hands before me, I clasped my wrists together, like I was bound in handcuffs, "I'm at your mercy, or lack thereof." Sango laughed at the last comment.  
  
"Seems she understands quite well," she said. In response, Kagome made another face.  
  
The next few days flew by in the frenzy of preparations of our wedding, and the preparation of our new house. The villagers made it perfectly clear that no matter our prior arrangements, we could not move in until we were properly wed. Kei didn't find this amusing in the least and every night I found myself swept up and out of the village at the speed of the wind to have some privacy between ourselves.  
  
I could feel the air crackling around me as I opened my eyes to the bright if not brisk day of my wedding. I was as all brides should be, very very excited and very nervous. Why was I nervous? I didn't know and didn't dwell on it too long because Kohana came bouncing into my room to wake me. She was understandably excited because she got to wear her best kimono, and kept tugging on my arm as I rolled over and pretended to still be sleeping.  
  
I could feel Kei's annoyance, even through the distance between us, and I felt sympathetic. Kagome felt that she should honor the western tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding, and he was not happy. Inuyasha had to seal him inside an empty hut with scrolls to keep him away from me.  
  
The ceremony was definitely not like anything I had seen before. I felt a little odd, having been used to a totally different form of wedding; however I followed Kagome's instructions and since I never sensed any disappointment or offense from the surrounding audience, I knew I had done well.  
  
Miroku performed the rites, and at the end a roar of applause and cheers went up through the entire village. I could have cried- it was all I had ever hoped for on this day.  
  
The festivities began soon after and long after the sun went down and the moon was trekking across the sky, we were still gathered around laughing and joking. Even the children stayed up with us, for there was far too much fun to be had that not even the sternest parent could have convinced them to go to bed.  
  
The twins insisted on dancing with me, having heard Kohana's tale about my dance at Sesshomaru's, so I gathered them up in my arms and sang a merry tune, waltzing swiftly in circles, and spinning around every once in a while much to their amusement. After a few steps, some of the other adults joined me, their own children eagerly joining them. I laughed as the kitsune refused to give up their dance to Keitaro, who growled at them but to no avail. Kohana jumped into her brother's arms instead, insisting that she had to teach him the right way to dance.  
  
Finally, as little eyes began to droop and little mouths began to finally yawn, a few of the villagers trickled off to sleep. Kei and I waited until the majority had left and then at the insistence of his parents and family, we headed to start our new life in our new home.  
  
I wish I could say that we lived happily ever after, for that always seems to come with a story too fanciful to be true, but that was not to be. The next two weeks were filled with all the joy and love that all newlyweds must face, with minor disagreements but enjoyable makeup following.  
  
Kaemon continued to tutor me in fighting, and I actually became half decent with a bow, nothing compared to Maeko or Kagome, but I could hit a target at close to 100 feet. Never one to hit the center, but it was still an accomplishment. Naoko had begun his school for the children as soon as we returned and I helped him out, aiding in keeping the littlest ones focused when they wanted to go out and play. Kin and Kioshi were our biggest pranksters, and often I had to remind them that playing tricks on their schoolmates was not right. Kouga sent his youngest to join us, a shy lovely little girl that looked just like Ayame, but with her father's stubborn streak. Kin instantly took to her and they became inseparable. I even got over my teaching jitters and truly enjoyed it.  
  
In the evenings I spent time talking with 5 members of the shard hunting team. asking them questions and learning the truth behind a great many of the stories that I knew. We laughed and joked together, and it was certainly some of the best times. I had forgotten our trials with the Sorrow, the journey that we faced, and the reality we had before us. Perhaps it was foolish of me, but when you are blissfully happy, so happy that you burst into a bright smile or even a joyous laugh for no reason, you can never see into that dark sunset.  
  
My sunset came exactly two weeks after my wedding day, in the form of a dream. My world was blood red, and swirling around me in a fit of madness that caused silent screams to echo in my ears. I felt as if I were being pulled in a million opposite directions at the same time, with no relief anywhere to be found. I cried out for Kei, I cried out for someone, anyone, but no one heard me, all I could hear was the sound of my screams, filling the scarlet void around me.  
  
"ROSE!" I heard suddenly and my eyes flew open. Kei was floating above me, or so it seemed, his streaked hair curtained my face, blocking his arms from my view. I felt a fire burning around me, so hot and intense that I felt as if my skin were melting on my bones. I opened my mouth to speak but my throat was too parched for words. My eyes felt like they would crack beneath my lids, and though my body was burning and dry, I could feel my sleeping clothes and the bedding beneath me soaked in ice water.  
  
I stared up into his eyes, and desperately tried to lick my lips, if only for some small relief as I whispered thickly, "Kei, what's happening?"  
  
He didn't respond, but scooped me up in his arms, and took off out the door, heading for the woods. I couldn't do much but rest in his arms, even my limbs refused to aid me in my struggle. He leapt into the nearby pool and I felt my breath catch in my throat as shards of ice pierced my skin, or so it felt. I knew that the water was only mildly cool the day before, having bathed there with Kohana, but now it felt artic fresh. He knelt in the water bringing the level to my chin as he gently scooped water over my brow and gently dripped some into my mouth. I swallowed painfully, my throat felt like it was squeezed shut.  
  
"Kei, Francesca," I heard and from the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red, white and black, and saw Kagome leap from her husband's back and jump into the water.  
  
"Your father smelled your scent run by, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I woke up and she was groaning and tossing, and when I tried to wake her, she was burning up. I brought her here," he explained. I looked up to see fear flashing painfully on his face.  
  
I licked my lips and looked up at him, "Kei, you know what it is." I couldn't lie; this much pain, there was only one thing it could be.  
  
He shook his head, "I won't accept it. It hasn't been long enough." He said angrily and I used all my willpower to lift my hand to his cheek.  
  
"Kei, we talked about this, remember?"  
  
I felt something touch my forehead and I looked up to see a trail of tears left on his cheek. Kagome watched us silently before turning to climb out of the water.  
  
"I'll go and prepare your things, and tell the others." She said softly and left us to ourselves.  
  
"I said I would fight this, but there hasn't been enough time, you can't leave," he insisted defiantly and I sighed. I could feel the pull through my body still, and it took all my energy to keep this pain from him.  
  
"Kei, I have to go. Remember our vow, that night? Enough happiness to last forever. I have that happiness in here," I let my hand drop to my chest, "and after I return home, I know you'll be there waiting for me. Remember, you promised."  
  
He sighed and pulled me tightly against his chest, unable to speak anymore. I smiled softly as he released me, "I have until sunset, so let's make the most of it."  
  
He nodded and gently led me back to the village where there was already a great commotion going on. As we passed some of the huts, I could see the sad look on the villager's faces, a few even bowing their heads in my passing. I wanted to yell at them, that I wasn't dead and I wasn't dying, but I had barely the energy to keep my eyes open at this point.  
  
"Nee-chan," I heard screamed and felt Kohana running towards me, even if I couldn't see her. I knew exactly without opening my eyes what was going on. Her hair was disheveled from sleep, her nightclothes hanging loosely from her small body, and her eyes were red with tears. I had made everyone swear not to tell her what was going to happen to me, I couldn't bear causing her that pain but somehow she found out. I suspect the twins were the ones who told her.  
  
I felt little arms wrap around me as Kei knelt to the ground, but I could do nothing but sigh against her soft cheek. She nuzzled my cheek and forehead, as if she could cool my fever by her touch, making soft whimpering sounds.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward and grabbed his daughter around the waist, but she refused to let go of me. I sighed as he pried her small hands from around my neck and pulled her away, as her shrill screams filled my ears.  
  
"She promised she wouldn't go away, doesn't she love us enough?" she cried, her small voice growing shriller. I felt a tear slide down the side of my face as her words pierced my heart.  
  
"Kei, put me down please," I whispered and he looked down at my face.  
  
"You're too weak," he argued but I took a deep breath and lifted my head, giving him my sternest look. He sighed and carefully let my legs fall to the ground, and I felt his arms beneath my arms as I began to brace my feet. With a call of will, and a focus of the energy I didn't realize I still possessed, I stepped away from his support and walked over to Kohana, who had since been placed on the ground. She sniffled and looked up at me, and I fell to one knee.  
  
"Kohana, know that above all, the thought that I have broken my word to you tears at my heart. But you have to understand little one, I don't have a choice. If I don't leave, I'll get very sick and probably die very quickly, and we don't want that, do we?"  
  
She shook her head and I smiled bravely, "Good. Now, I will make you another promise, one that I know I can keep. I promise you that we will see each other again, even though it will be a very long time away. Do you think you can promise me that you'll grow up to be a very brave girl, and come find me with your brother when the time is right?"  
  
She looked at me strangely and I smiled, "My home, isn't only a place very far away, but a time too. I was born almost 500 years from this time."  
  
Her eyes grew very large, as does one of a child who has just discovered something rather important, "That's a very long time nee-chan," she whispered.  
  
"Hai, it is. Which is why this might be a hard promise to keep, but I want you to try the best that you can. Do you think you can try?"  
  
She looked pensive, and turned to her father, "Papa, can I?"  
  
He looked to Kagome, who seemed just as puzzled. "I don't know baby, it is a very long time. I don't know exactly how long we live for. I never actually had the opportunity to ask any other hanyous."  
  
Kohana thought about it another moment and then a look of determination crossed her face, "I'm gonna do it."  
  
Everyone glanced down at her, and I couldn't help but smile. I had seen that tight lip, hard look of stubborn resolve before. It was the perfect blend of her parents in her small face. I quickly pulled her close, hugging her close to me as I felt a tear slide over my face. I didn't want her to see me cry, so I buried my face in her long white hair.  
  
"I know you can," I whispered and she hugged me back. I felt my strength surge back through me then, as wave after wave of pure positive emotion flooded over me. I lifted up my head, and saw Inuyasha staring down at his daughter with pride at her fierce sense of responsibility towards me. Kagome looked like she was going to cry with joy at Kohana's strength, and Kei looking down at me, with a light shining in his eyes that warmed my soul. I carefully rose up from my knee, feeling the fever beginning to wane, and my focus growing clearer.  
  
"Kohana, I have to go back to my hut now, and do some things, I want you to go with your parents for a little, but I'll come and say goodbye to you. I promise." She smiled bravely and reached out to squeeze my hand before turning to take her mother's.  
  
Kei stepped forward and took my hand in his and we returned home. The hut seemed too perfect for words, soft golden wooden walls greeted my eyes as we stepped through the rush curtain that was covering the entranceway. I smiled faintly and fell to my knees on the futon.  
  
"Are you alright," Kei asked me worriedly, and I looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired," I whispered faintly as he knelt beside me. I looked around again, "Did everything always seem so beautiful?"  
  
I could feel his confusion and worry, so I smiled again, "Now when everything suddenly is coming to a close, I see how truly beautiful everything is." I looked down at the floor, "I wonder, after I'm gone, will all of you actually remember me? I mean, my being here probably shouldn't have been allowed. I'm from a different time after all."  
  
"So is my mother, and there is nothing wrong with her being here."  
  
I shook my head, "Your mother belonged in this time, because of her incarnation status, and her connection to your father. That's why only they could travel through the well. You've already tried, you can't go through!"  
  
He shook his head, "I tried when even you couldn't get back through, -maybe there's still a chance-"  
  
I smiled and lifted my finger to gently press it to his lips," You know we can't even try that. Even after I'm gone, who knows if the curse will still be in effect. It seems that we'll just have to do this as we always have, the long and painful way."  
  
He smiled, that warm cocky smile that I burned into my memory as he moved closer, and brushed a strand of hair from my cheek.  
  
"Always the optimistic one, aren't you?" he said and I laughed.  
  
"One of us has to be," I replied and motioned to the shadow of my bag, where it had lain for these past two weeks, in the corner of the hut.  
  
"Bring that to me, I have something to give you," I said and watched the fluidity of his movements as he glided across the floor to my bag, hooked his hand through one of the straps and returned to my side.  
  
"I know we exchanged gifts the night of our wedding, but there was something very special I had saved, for this day." I said and reached into the small pocket of my bag, and pulled out my most treasured possessions. Gently taking his hand in mine, I opened up his palm and placed it in his hand.  
  
"What is this?" he asked and I blushed.  
  
"Where I come from, married couples often exchange rings as symbols of their commitment to others and a symbol of eternity with each other. I know I already have your mark, but-"  
  
He took the ring and held it up between his forefinger and his thumb, looking at it closely, as a smile broke across his face.  
  
"You wish to mark me in the manner of your customs," he said and then the smile grew larger.  
  
"I would be honored to bear your mark," he said and paused as he tried to figure out exactly what he was supposed to do. I smiled and stepped forward and helped slide it over his left ring finger. He watched me, with the curious fascination of a child, and slowly held up his hand to his face.  
  
"And in your custom this shows others that I have a mate?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing curiously, "but this can be removed."  
  
I sighed and nodded, "Yes, it can. Unfortunately human laws in my time are not as solid as youkai it seems," I laughed softly, "It's not even a proper wedding ring, it is a simple band that belonged to my-" my words were broken by his quick and passionate kiss.  
  
"I do not care, it is something that you treasure, and so I shall treasure it," he whispered against my lips, and I smiled.  
  
"In my bag are my clothes, my other clothes, if you could hand them to me," I said, feeling tired again. I reached for the ties to my hakama pants when Kei's hands fell on mine.  
  
"Let me," he said softly, and I wasn't sure if it was a question or not.  
  
"I don't want to be treated like an invalid," I said and he shook his head.  
  
"I want to remember everything about you, the way your skin feels," he said trailing his fingertips along my cheek, "the way you smell," he leaned in and buried his nose against my neck, "so please let me do this."  
  
I sighed and nodded. Slowly and delicately he helped me undress and then dress in my normal clothes. Some would find this as something perhaps erotic about his actions, but it was the purest act I had ever experienced. He treated me as if I were a delicate flower, one that could crumple at the slightest rough touch. I watched his face as he went through the motions, and his eyes were so loving and gentle that I felt as if I would cry.  
  
Finally he helped me to my feet, and ran his hand up my cheek and through my hair, bowing his head to gently kiss my forehead, then my cheeks and finally a feather light kiss on my lips.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he whispered, "I know that these years will pass and I will never see another woman as beautiful both in body and in spirit as you."  
  
I smiled, feeling a heart-wretching tear slide down my cheek, "How can I leave you? Who would flatter me like that?"  
  
He laughed softly, "Well, I suppose that is true, but as you said, I will be waiting there for you when you return."  
  
I smiled and took his hand in mine, noticing that the light was coming in through the window at a different angle. It was already past midday.  
  
"We should start walking, I want to savor everything around me before I go," I said and he reached for my bag, and knelt before me. I smiled and let him pull me up on his back, and we headed out of our home.  
  
It was unnaturally quiet through the forest and I closed my eyes, letting my sense take in every last bit of the surrounding, burning it into my memory. Strangely enough, I couldn't feel a thing from Keitaro, and this saddened me as well. He never turned to look at me, simply walking along and as we entered the clearing and I slid off his back he quietly left my side blending into the crowd of well wishers. Little Kohana leapt into my arms and cried. I bit my lip tightly and held her close, gently running my fingers in her hair to calm her. That was when I noticed something. Her hair had been cut. She pulled her head back and draped a thin rope over my head. No, not a rope, but a carefully braided chain of her hair.  
  
"Oh Kohana," I whispered and she smiled wiping her face, "so you won't forget me, nee-san!"  
  
"I could never forget you!" I exclaimed emotionally. I buried my face into her cropped hair and inhaled felt her warm in my arms. "Never in a million years," I murmured into her ear, hugging her again. Then I reached around my own neck and removed my necklace, carefully clasping it around hers.  
  
"So you won't forget me," I said softly. She fingered the thin gold chain and pendent. "Never," she vowed solemnly.  
  
I gently put her down and knelt before the twins, who looked like two lost and very sad pups. I embraced them tightly, "Mind your papa, and grow up to be great kitsune, I want to be able to read in the history books about your exploits." I whispered in their ears and they nodded. Then I turned to the adults. Naoko was first, and handed me an ink block and brush set of my own. "For the sensei," he said bowing and I blushed. Aiko handed me a small white ball, that uncurled and opened bright magenta eyes at me.  
  
"Kirara says to keep her, she'll protect you in your strange world," she whispered and I carefully held the kitten in my arms.  
  
"Tell Kirara that I will keep her safe always," I replied. Kohaku presented me with a knife, made of bone, decorated with dog creatures from point to hilt. "to remember your battles and to always stay strong," he replied. I nodded and embraced him with one arm, cautious of the kitten.  
  
Kaemon approached and almost looked shy. "I wish you would stay," he whispered sadly, I shook my head and he nodded, "I can never make up for the foolish way I behaved around you, and I only hope you know that I value you as one of my dearest friends and always will, and I pray that you find a way to forgive me." I smiled and leaned forward, giving him a feather light kiss.  
  
"Kaemon, I forgave you when it happened. But I want you to find the happiness that you were searching for. You deserve it." He smiled and embraced me tightly, "You are now my cousin, and so I wish you all the best. Perhaps someday, in another life, I will have the chance to meet you again."  
  
Aki embraced me next and I smiled, hugging her tightly. "Where will you go now?" I asked her and she smiled.  
  
"I have no village to call my own, and Kagome and Inuyasha have invited me to live with them. I can help Naoko with the school. It's a new start and a joyous one."  
  
"I wish you the best," I said and hugged her again, whispering into her hair, "Give him a chance Aki, I don't think that your fears are founded. He is truly a good man."  
  
Aki whispered softly against my ear, "I know that, but all too often women have fluttered close to his flame, perhaps I should make him work to win me."  
  
I laughed happily and pulled back to hold her at arms length, "Truly a woman after my own heart," I announced proudly and released her.  
  
Sango smiled and hugged me, not really saying much but Miroku presented me with the best gift of all. He carefully unwrapped his right hand, and placed the rosary in mine. I stared unbelieving at him and he just closed my fingers over it and turned away. Maeko hugged me and whispered " I placed some dried herbs in your bag, for you, should you need them." I thanked her.  
  
Inuyasha gave me the rosary that I had broken when I first arrived, "You have a rare kindness and a trusting heart. I only wish I had known someone like you long ago, then perhaps I wouldn't have needed this,' he smiled. "Take good care," to which I bowed, "You as well, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome smiled sadly, "I almost envy you, but this has been my home for longer than that. I do ask you to deliver something," she handed me a small package wrapped in linen.  
  
"Give this to my mother and brother and burn some incense at Jii-san's shrine for me," she asked and I nodded, "Of course"  
  
We embraced again and I placed all of my gifts in my bag carefully. The kitten had fallen asleep in my arms as I picked up the bag and looked at the well. I turned back to everyone and bowed slowly. "Thank you all for the chance to meet you and feel truly like a part of the family," I stepped up on the lip of the well, took a deep breath and jumped. I had barely cleared the well's frame when a strong hand grabbed my arm. My body jerked and the kitten grabbed onto me with all her claws. I looked up to see Keitaro's eyes shining, his beautiful face framed by his hair as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me," he whispered in English and I felt him drop all reserve and all the pain and all his heartbroken love showered over me with such force that I felt giddily dizzy.  
  
"Kei," I whispered.  
  
"Please Francesca, please stay with me, I'll find a way, I swear I won't let you die! Please just give me a little more time!" his voice begged me with all his might.  
  
"I can't, " I said sobbing, "YOU were always right. I don't belong here, I came to do what I had to a do now I have to go back."  
  
"I was wrong, you belong here with me," he whispered.  
  
"Kei," I began again when he pulled me up to his lips in one of those desperately hungry kisses you only read about in romance novels. My soul touched his in that kiss, or at least I felt that way, and I couldn't help but cry out softly as it ended.  
  
"I will love only you Keitaro, son of Inuyasha for as long as I live and beyond," I whispered. The look on his face was happy bliss and I used that moment to pull free from his grip and fall. Before the light enveloped me, I heard his cry, "I will find you again Francesca!"  
  
"I pray you do," I whispered and let the well consume me. It felt as if I were falling through a warm pool. All around me I felt calm, and peace, and just as quickly as it began, it ended, and I felt the cold hard ground rise up against my back.  
  
I lay there in the dirt for a moment, staring up the well shaft, but where I had honestly hoped to see the light of the sky, was merely the dark shadows of a wooden roof.  
  
Above me I heard the sliding of a door and anxious voices.  
  
"I swear Mother, I was just showing her the well, and suddenly she was pulled in, just like Kagome."  
  
"Sato, that just can't be possible. Nothing has happened with this well in many years, are you sure?"  
  
"I'm not a fool, I know what I saw!" he yelled and I stood and cupped one hand to my mouth.  
  
"Sato!" I yelled and instantly two heads appeared above me.  
  
"Stand back," he called and something dropped over the edge. It was a rope ladder. I carefully placed the kitten on my shoulder and began the long climb up. My arms and legs ached and I realized I was still very weak, but the fever had subsided. I slowly peered over the edge of the well to see a very surprised Sato and a woman that bore a close resemblance to him standing there, their eyes wide.  
  
"Um, hello," I whispered in Japanese and Sato fell backwards.  
  
"You weren't speaking Japanese a few minutes ago," he stammered and it was my turn to look surprised.  
  
"A- a few minutes ago?" I whispered. The woman, who I took to be the mother he was addressing stepped forward and took my hand, helping me climb out of the well before I fell again. I leaned against the stone wall of the well lip and tried to sort this all out.  
  
"I've only been gone a few minutes?" I asked slowly, looking up as they both nodded. Relief swept over me. I wouldn't have to worry about telling everyone where I had been for over a month.  
  
"My, my, who is this?" cooed his mother gently, and carefully pried the frightened kitten from my shoulder.  
  
"Um, Yuki," I said in a hurry, and then thought about it. Yuki seemed as good a name as any, because curled up, she did resemble a snowball.  
  
"Well Yuki, you look like you could go for a warm bowl of milk," she said stroking the kitten's back gently, before looking up at me.  
  
"Perhaps you should have a good lunch first, and then you can explain everything," she offered warmly, and motioned for me to follow. I did so obediently, not quite sure how all this was happening.  
  
****  
  
"So, you spent a month in the past," his mother asked, leaning forward on the table, her hands folded beneath her chin.  
  
"Yes," I said, placing my chopsticks down after finishing my rice. "This was delicious."  
  
"But why was it only a few minutes here? I don't understand," Sato said angrily. I flinched, his anger hitting me like a hot poker.  
  
"Sato please, the young woman has gone through enough for today, perhaps it is best if we let things rest till tomorrow," she offered.  
  
"No, it's alright. Besides, tomorrow I have to return to Yokohama," I said. After a moment I leaned down and reached for my bag, pulling it up on my lap.  
  
"I met Kagome," I said softly, and heard the clatter of chopsticks as both of them dropped their utensils in shock. I smiled softly, and looked up, "I know that this is a lot for you to deal with, but hear me out. She is happy, very happy with Inuyasha. They have," I smiled, blinking the tears from my eyes quickly, "they have three beautiful children. Keitaro, Maeko and Kohana." I described the three of them, and saw the excitement in the mother's eyes as she found out that two of her grandchildren inherited the adorable ears that she loved on her son in law.  
  
I pulled out the package that Kagome had given me, and it turned out to be a very long letter addressed to her mother, and enclosed were a few old but still visible instant pictures. It seemed that Kagome had taken a camera with her. I showed the braid of hair around my neck, and told them about the life that her daughter had lived. Tears showed in the eyes of her mother, and I paused, afraid I had caused grief where I intended to bring joy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have hurt you," I whispered and she smiled through the wet eyes.  
  
"Not at all my dear, you have given me more joy than in all my lifetime, I am happy that my daughter found her place in the world that she loved with the man that she loved."  
  
I smiled and paused, wondering if I should say anything more. It was Sato who noticed this and whispered.  
  
"There is something else, isn't there?"  
  
I blinked and looked at him, before whispering, "There is something else, but I fear telling you. I am afraid of how you will react."  
  
Kagome's mother reached over the table and touched my hand, "I promise, we will not be angry with you."  
  
I nodded, "I was not worried for that, but there is something very special that I have to share with you, it concerns Keitaro. During my time there, we traveled together, with Maeko, Kaemon and Naoko, and during our travels we-" I paused and then smiled shyly.  
  
"I married Keitaro."  
  
I saw the look of surprise flash on her face and felt the same from Sato, causing me to bow my head.  
  
"You think this would upset me?" she whispered after a while. I nodded my head and was shocked when she quickly stood, hurried to my side and wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"You love my grandson, I can see it in your eyes when you said his name. I am a lucky woman to be so blessed in my family. Welcome, granddaughter."  
  
I smiled and looked up at the older woman as I embraced her as well, feeling a warmth swell through me. It numbed the pain of my separation from my beloved, but to be so welcomed into his family, even in this time, was a great blessing.  
  
"Now, I know you have talked much and you are tired, I can see it on your face. Sato, go and pull back the blankets to Kagome's bed," she commanded, sending the young man out of the room.  
  
"You will go and bathe, and then rest," she insisted.  
  
"But my hotel room, and my train ticket," I said and she smiled.  
  
"Do not worry, I will handle everything. You need to rest your body and your heart, and we will worry about the smaller things later." I sighed and didn't resist as she lifted me to my feet, and helped me to the bath. Afterwards, dressed in what I assumed was a pair of her own pajamas, I was helped into the bed, and tucked in.  
  
I drifted off to sleep swiftly, and only awoke when I felt a gentle presence enter the room. After a moment, I heard the soft purrs of Yuki beside me, and footsteps that began to walk away.  
  
"Kei?" I whispered, my mind thick and drowsy with sleep.  
  
"No, go back to sleep," whispered a soft male voice and so I did just that, slipping into the darkness of my mind for a desperately needed rest.  
  
AN: Okay, okay, put down the torches and pitchforks everyone. This is most defiantly NOT the end of Kei and Francesca.please just have patience. I know most of you are probably upset with how I'm having things turn out, but I assure you, I am a HOPELESS romantic, and I think that sometimes you have to take the sour with the sweet, to truly appreciate what you have!! Keep heart, this isn't the end! 


	40. A Return to a Changed World

AN: Hey everyone! Happy New Year!! *throws confetti* And I thought I would have Well finished before now. Guess not ^_^ In fact, I think it might run an extra chapter or two, just depends on how the muse strikes me. Anyway, thank you all for your support with my grandmother, who is recovering nicely BTW, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You have all inspired me so much that as soon as I got back to my place, I wrote 2 chapters in two days. Poor Emania, in the midst of all her packing and planning to go back to school, she was submitted to extra Beta-duty! Let's give her a round of applause!  
  
Because there were so many reviews, and since you all said pretty much the same things, I'm just going to address a few questions that I got, but give everyone recognition. I know it's not my normal format for review comments, but I really want to get down to writing more, and I think you'll all understand ^_^  
  
Okay, many of you seemed confused about who Sato is. If you remember from the first chapter, Sato is Kagome's brother. Yes, I know in the anime it's spelled Souta, but bear with my train of thought. If, as I worked it out in the first few chapters, Kagome's family really did sell her story of adventure to a manga company, they obviously would have changed some of the names, so they didn't get a flood of weirdos. So Hirotomo Sato became Higurashi Souta. Get it now? *looks around* Does that make sense?  
  
Someone asked me if they could use my characters in a story of their own working. While I am honored, given the way they want to write it, mixing with characters from an alternate pairing of characters, I don't think it would work out well. I do appreciate you asking first, but I'm going to have to say no.  
  
Let's see. A few of you told me I should try to write fiction professionally. *blush* Actually I have been trying to, unfortunately I am quite a perfectionist when it comes to my own original writing and I'm never really satisfied with what I come up with, so I'm constantly revising and hense never getting anywhere with it. However since getting so many wonderful reviews from all of you, I'm trying to stop with that cycle, come up with a decent draft and get it ready to post on fictionpress. It's a Supernatural Murder Mystery set in my hometown, so who knows, maybe it'll get as good reviews. I would hope you guys would check it out when the time comes!  
  
Funky Nassau, jschu25 ,KatDemonHanyou(), JCCSilkie ,Emania , pruningshears, Diana-sama, oOo.I love bubbles.oOo ,ElvenDragon , evilfire4321, ophiel(), bluefuzzyelf ,Grizabella ,shorty40(), Tiranth(), pony girl(), Smiley-chan, FluffysBijin05 ,Buritsutsunei  
  
~~Keitaro~~ He sat back against the strong trunk of the tree he had taken refuge in. The sky through the foliage was a perfect blue, with feather wisps of clouds floating across his vision.  
  
"Another perfect day," he muttered bitterly, folding his hands behind his head as he scowled up at the sky. The world was mocking him again; he could almost hear the laughter in the twittering of the birds, or the swishing sound of the full leaves above his head. They were obviously laughing at his misery, and laughing at his loneliness.  
  
"Kei," came a voice below him and he caught himself growling. No, he wasn't going to answer, maybe she would just go away.  
  
"Kei, I know you're up there," came the voice again, and he sighed, glancing down from his branch to the ground below. After a moment he saw the shifting of red come into his view. He sighed and looked away, shifting unconsciously into the shadow of the tree.  
  
"Stubborn ass, don't make me come up there and drag you down myself," came another threat, which he ignored. She wouldn't dare.  
  
"Last time Kei, or I'll invoke the rosary spell, you know Mother taught me how to do it, and I will," she yelled and he sighed again.  
  
"Feh," he called down and saw her step closer to get a better look at him.  
  
"Now are you going to come down? Mother and Father will be arriving soon, and you are in desperate need of a bath."  
  
"Shut up old woman," he hissed and heard an indignant snort.  
  
"Not yet too old to beat some sense into your thick skull," she yelled. After a moment she looked down, probably because of the strain on her neck to keep looking upwards so long.  
  
"Kei, it's been 50 years, you need to quit moping so much and get on with your life, she would want-" she said and jumped back as he leapt out of the tree, a snarl on his face.  
  
"How dare you tell me what she would want?" He leaned toward her, almost menacingly, but she could see the pain hidden in his eyes. "You don't know anything about her!" he yelled.  
  
Maeko stared at her older brother in disbelief. For half a century he had been moping around, barely eating, barely sleeping and he looked horrible. No one could snap him out of his melancholy, not even Kohana, though try she did.  
  
"I know well enough that she would be appalled at your behavior. You promised her that you would do whatever it took to survive to see her again, but at this rate you're just making yourself an easy target for the next big threat to have you has his dinner."  
  
Kei snorted and crossed his arms, looking away. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being right. Maeko reached forward and grabbed his chin and forced his head to look at her.  
  
"You listen to me and listen good Kei, I won't be around to see the day that you find her again, but neither will you if you keep up like this. Besides, would you want her to see you like this?"  
  
"What do you know?" he yelled and instantly flinched. His sister's eyes narrowed sharply as she leaned forward. For a woman close to 70, she was still as strong as in her youth. She aged slower than most, thanks to the blood she shared with their father, but she still aged faster than he did. He still held the appearance of a young man of twenty while she had already begun to grey. She didn't look her proper age, one would guess her 40 rather than 67, but still the aging was apparent. Her long black hair was now streaked white like his, but for a different reason.  
  
"What do I know?" she demanded more than asked. "You are not the only one alone in their grief," she snapped. "You are not the only one to lose the one you love." She took a moment to breathe and compose herself. "Do not forget so easily that while Francesca is merely unreachable right now, my husband is dead," she whispered. "I have my children to comfort that loss, but you have all of us." She met my eyes again, the look in her eyes betraying the pain of loss she herself had gone through and Kei blinked in realization at the raw emotion in them. "Do not forget that Kohana grieves just as much as you, and you have made yourself unreachable to her. She needs you, because once I am gone, she will have only you."  
  
Her angry face, creased with the passage of time and the stress of losing her husband to a raiding party, seemed to glow. Kei took a step back, and sighed.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked softly, refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
Maeko gestured back to the village, "She's preparing the midday meal, and I think it would be good for you to go and speak with her before Mother and Father appear."  
  
Kei sighed, knowing that she was right, and trudged off in the direction of the hot springs, before he could receive any further criticism.  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
I opened my eyes and took a slow, deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of the summer air. For a moment I was worried that everything had been one long incredible dream, when I felt a stir against my side and a curious mew from Yuki. No, it hadn't been a dream; everything had been so completely real.  
  
"Kei," I whispered and felt tears spring to my eyes, which I let flow. I pulled the pillow to my face and let loose a howl of pain I hadn't uttered in a long time. I couldn't feel him anywhere near me, my senses stretched out in a desperate attempt to find him, as I screamed my pain into that bundle of stuffing and cloth. He wasn't there; he hadn't been waiting for me.  
  
He's dead, my agonizing mind screamed as my body shook with the violent force of my cries. It had been too long, far too long. If he were alive, he would have been waiting for me at the well, not Sato and his mother, but my love. I curled up on the bed, pulling my knees to my chest as I let the pain roll through me. So long as no one was there, I could grieve. I didn't dare show such pain to Kagome's mother, it would be too much of a burden on her.  
  
Yuki mewed against my cheek and nuzzled me. I slowly began to open my eyes and looked into her pink ones. She mewed again, and tilted her head to the side. I sniffled, feeling rather sheepish over my dramatic antics, especially in front of Yuki. After all, she too had lost the only family she knew, and yet here she was, trying to comfort me.  
  
"We can do this, can't we kit?" I asked softly and reached up to scratch her ears gently. She purred and pushed her head into my hand and I smiled faintly.  
  
"Francesca, are you awake?" I heard and a gentle knock followed.  
  
I quickly wiped my eyes and responded, "Yes, I am."  
  
Sato opened the door slowly, perhaps a little worried about my state of dress, but relaxed visibly as he saw I was still decent. He was carrying a tray in his hands, and set it down on the nightstand beside the bed carefully before taking a seat on a corner of the bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked gently and I smiled, wiping again at my eyes. "Yes, I think I will be."  
  
He studied me a moment, as if trying to decide what to say before he asked, "My sister, was she truly happy?"  
  
I looked closely at him: he looked positively depressed, so I reached forward and touched his hand. Images flooded my mind when the emotions touched me and I caught flashes of a scared little boy watching his sister pulled through the well by a monster, the tug of loneliness that he had felt every time she had left, and finally the ultimate pain as she chose a time far away, over him.  
  
"Oh Sato," I whispered. He looked up at my face and I could see the tears that were lurking in their depths. "Your sister was very, very happy, but she missed you and your mother so very much. She used to visit the well everyday, and speak to you through it. She knew you probably never heard her, but she did just the same. It was the hardest decision of her life, leaving all this behind," I said, motioning with my hand.  
  
"But she made that decision, no one else could make it for her." I continued. "I think that even knowing what she had to give up, she would make the same decision again." I paused for a moment, my own emotions nearly overwhelming me again before I managed to control them and speak again. "Sometimes, when you love someone so much that living without them is unbearable, you do what you have to, to be with them."  
  
My voice dropped down to a painful whisper, and I could feel his eyes on me, "You love him that much?" he asked.  
  
I met his eyes and smiled, and nodding, "More than my own life, and if I could have, I would have stayed with him. I had hoped that it would have been enough, my love and faith, but I was wrong." My eyes dropped to my hands on my lap again, and I don't know what prompted me to speak the thought aloud, "He's dead now."  
  
Sato stood up quickly, "No, you're wrong!" he exclaimed, an assurance to his voice that seemed so familiar, but yet still caught me off-guard. "He can't be dead! If he is my sister's son, I know he can't be dead. Kagome was too strong to let anything beat her, not time, not Naraku, not even her own fear. Keitaro has to be alive, he wouldn't be fit to be my sister's son if he wasn't."  
  
I stared up at this young man, and felt something swell up inside me. Oh Kagome, I thought, I wish you could see what a man your little brother has become.  
  
"Eat up, you need your nourishment, and then we'll talk some more. Your bags are near the door, and I'll be out in the courtyard if you need me."  
  
I nodded, "Thank you Sato," I replied and watched as he slowly left the room, his words still echoing in my head. If Keitaro wasn't dead, then where was he? He knew where to find me, he had my memories for that. I didn't understand.  
  
I stayed at the shrine for another day, but then I had to return home. Mrs. Hirotomo wished me a safe trip. I would have stayed longer, but I knew that I had a short bit of time left to me before school would start and I couldn't put off that part of my life, though I wished I could.  
  
Inside I wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed, and watch the days pass and wait, but it wasn't right.  
  
"Kei would say I was acting like a child," I chided myself softly as I opened the door to my room. I was staying in a guest house near the school, and was renting a very small room, instead of an apartment. Honestly, I wasn't sure how long it was going to be before I knew enough of the area and language before I could go out on my own. Obviously, things had changed dramatically.  
  
I set down my backpack and suitcase and looked around the room. The room matched my mood; bare, bleak and blank. I stared at the hauntingly white plaster walls, the florescent light in the corner, and the simple twin sized bed.  
  
"Baka!" I hissed at myself, and walked swiftly to the window, where I threw open the shades and glass, letting in the warm but fragrant air. Yes, I was miserable, but I wouldn't dig my grave just yet. Sato was right, Kei was anything but a quitter, and far too stubborn to die. It had been 500 or more years, who knew what he had gone through?  
  
"If he could be patient enough to wait for me, then I will do the same," I said deciding.  
  
I made a face at the room before me. "First things first, I will not let him see me living like a hermit."  
  
*****************  
  
By the time classes began, I had scoped out a few apartments within my price range. None of them were quite what I was looking for, though they were all lovely. I seemed to be clinging to a sense that when I saw the apartment, I would know.  
  
I glanced down at the directions I had gotten from the owner to the last apartment on my current list and turned another corner, staring down into a dark alleyway. I glanced down again at the directions. I knew I had followed them to the letter, but here I was, staring at dumpsters and rubbish.  
  
"Lost, miss?" I heard behind me and I spun quickly on my heel. Approaching me in a very casual swaggering walk, were three very aggressive looking men. My skin tingled as they approached, and I took a step back.  
  
"Not at all, I just made a wrong turn," I said, trying to keep the shaking from my voice.  
  
The three of them grinned, "Oh, I don't think so. I suppose you'd like to see the apartment now," spoke up one, and I recognized the voice from my phone conversation earlier that day.  
  
"Oh great," I said, taking another step back as they all grinned again.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be showing you the apartment soon," said one, licking his lips and grinning at me like a . a wolf. I blinked and stopped my steps, realizing that the tingling on my skin wasn't from my fear, it was something else. I knew that feeling, though it was almost impossible.  
  
"Won't you stay for dinner, first?" spoke up the last, and they all chuckled merrily.  
  
"Anything good boys?" chimed a fourth voice, this one from behind me. I turned quickly and saw a tall, slender man, with reddish brown hair appear from what seemed like the shadows. His lips were curled back in a grin, and his canine teeth extended longer than his others. His face seemed rather familiar to me, and as he approached, the tingling along my skin grew stronger. I closed my eyes, and stretched out my empathy and was flooded with a feeling I never thought I'd feel again. Pure wilderness, power and strength. There was only one that had given me that sensation without even touching him.  
  
"Kouga?" I whispered and the four men paused, their eyes growing wide, the first three staring at the fourth in surprise. I took advantage of that shock to wrap my mind around it and shove it back at them, stunning them. Before they could react, I took off in a mad dash out of the alleyway and back to the busy lighted street, my heart pounding in both my ears and my chest.  
  
Youkai, youkai in my time! How could I have missed them before? I heard my feet slapping the hot pavement, and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going when I collided with something, or rather someone. I backpedaled quickly and immediately bowed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, " I said apologetically and looked up. My stomach dropped to my feet, not only had I run into a woman, but an old woman at that. Good going, I berated myself silently as I bowed again for good measure.  
  
"Are you alright?" I heard and slowly lifted my head to look up at her. She was staring at me intently and I had to look away.  
  
"I should be asking you that, ma'am," I said softly and she chuckled.  
  
"Please child, I would not have lived as long as I have, if I couldn't stand a few run ins from time to time, besides, " she paused and seemed to study me harder, "You had a reason for running I imagine, and from the looks of you, it was a very good one."  
  
She turned, walking slowly with her walking stick, "Come with me, and I'll fix you some tea to soothe your nerves." I followed obediently, glancing only once over my shoulder to make sure that those youkai weren't following me as I followed her into the house.  
  
She motioned for me to take a seat in the living room, and denied my offer to help her out. After a few moments she came out with two teacups full of steaming, fragrant liquid. I thanked her and slowly sipped at it. The tenseness in my nerves seemed to float away with the steam from my drink and I sighed.  
  
"What brings you to this part of town anyway child?" she asked and I looked up.  
  
"I was looking for an apartment, and was told there was one for rent here, but it turned out to be a hoax."  
  
The old woman nodded, bringing her own cup to her lips before replying, "Yes, those horrible men and their gang. They act just like a pack of rabid wolves, but this is the first time I heard of them using such tricky means."  
  
I almost dropped my cup at the wolves comment, and carefully placed it down on the table before me, before I could do that.  
  
"You said you're looking for an apartment, " she continued, catching my attention. I nodded. "Well, I do have a place that I'm looking to rent out. It's not in this zone though, closer to that American base. It belonged to my sister, may her soul sleep in peace, and it's not very large, but if you're interested, I could show it to you."  
  
I almost jumped to my feet with excitement, "Oh thank you ma'am! I would really appreciate it!"  
  
She laughed merrily and placed her cup down, "Please, enough with these formalities. You can call me Kaede."  
  
I froze. No way! I slowly glanced at her, as she took her time to stand. This dowdy, gentle grandmotherly looking woman, could she be-? I quickly picked up her cup, and my own, and took them out into the kitchen for her.  
  
"Kaede-san," I asked softly, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your sister? I don't mean to be nosy but,-"  
  
She smiled, "It's alright child, it was a very long time ago, when I wasn't much older than yourself." She seemed to be lost in the memory for a moment before she continued. "She was murdered, and I'm very glad to say the scum rotted out the rest of his days in prison." She studied me a moment, "You remind me of her somehow, a spirit perhaps." She smiled wistfully, "Forgive an old woman's ramblings. I'll call a cab and take you to the apartment right now if you want."  
  
I realized how wrong it was, for me to ask her something so personal, but with everything I had just experienced, I couldn't help but be curious. Of course I knew this wasn't THE Kaede, but to have the same name, and a sister who died long ago, it was far too strange to be coincidence. I almost wanted to ask more, but then again, I didn't want to push my luck.  
  
I blinked out of my thoughts when I realized she was waiting for my answer. I blushed and replied quickly, "Only if it isn't too much trouble for you," I stammered and watched as she went to make the call.  
  
Before I knew it, we were on our way to the apartment, which wasn't the small simple apartment like Kaede's, but a rather open apartment, located on the 12th floor of the building. Kaede assured me that the rent was not as astronomical as I was imagining, but nothing else mattered once she unlocked that door. My skin seemed to ripple with familiarity, awareness as I stepped through the threshold. This was it!  
  
There was a small hallway that opened into a large and open living room with glass paneled balcony doors that lit the room up without the aid of artificial light. Off to the side was space for a dining table and to the right of that, a small but modern kitchen, with a gas stove and plenty of cabinet and counter space. The floor was wood paneled, and must have been recently redone since I could catch the whiff of wood and polish still lingering in the air. The walls were a soft mix of white and grey, tinged just enough to keep them from looking too bright and bare.  
  
To the left of the living room was another small corridor, leading to a bathroom on the left, and two bedrooms on the right and at the end. The room at the end was the larger of the two, with its own set of balcony doors leading out to the long balcony that encompassed the outside of the apartment. The wooden floor seemed to flow everywhere except the bathroom and kitchen, and the soft honeyed brown color added warmth to the apartment regardless of the empty rooms.  
  
I knew right away where my bedroom was going to be, and exactly how I was going to decorate it. The spare I would use to keep my office, with my papers and books, and of course, my gifts from everyone.  
  
Finally I opened the door to the bathroom and felt my heart stop. One of my vices are bathtubs, the bigger the better, and if I could have water to my shoulders, I was in heaven. Well, heaven came in the form of a large porcelain tub with brass feet, just waiting for me to fill it. I almost squealed with delight as I turned to face Kaede, an excited look on my face.  
  
"I'll take it," I said, trying to keep my excitement down, and watched Kaede's face light up.  
  
"Perfect, here are the keys," she said, placing the small set of keys in my hand. "The large brass one is for the door, and the smaller silver one is for the door downstairs. You can move in right away," she said, turning to leave.  
  
"Um, wait, "I said. Sshe stopped, glancing over her shoulder at me.  
  
"You never told me what the rent was," I said softly and she smiled.  
  
"What's a good price for you?"  
  
I almost dropped the keys, "What?"  
  
She smiled and walked up to me, lifting her shaking hand to my shoulder, or so I thought, because then I felt her wrinkled fingertips touching my neck gently.  
  
"A woman, who can outrun a pack of wolf youkai thugs, and bears the mark of an inu-youkai mate, is a special woman indeed." She smiled into my eyes. "You are a woman who is looking for many things, and I have just helped you find one. I pray this will be the stepping stone to finding the rest." She smiled again and lifted her hand, "I'll be in touch with you about the rent, in the meanwhile, make sure you get yourself situated. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." With that she simply walked out of the apartment, leaving me dumbfounded.  
  
So much had already happened to me in these past few weeks, and yet I had a strong feeling, that the most was yet to come.  
  
~~*~~ Third Person  
  
The old woman set down her cane against the wall and lifted the phone off the receiver. Carefully she flipped through a phonebook and dialed a number, listening as it rang through the earpiece.  
  
"Yes, it's Kaede. I think I've found her . Yes . Yes . Of course, I'm getting old, but not stupid baka! Just tell Uncle."  
  
She carefully placed the phone in its receiver again and smiled, hugging her short arms around her torso and letting off a girlish giggle. It was about time.  
  
~~*~~ Elsewhere in town  
  
"Yes, Grandfather.Yes I know you're in the middle of an important meeting.Yes, I know. I know. Damnit, I know, but I have something really important to tell you, much more important than your stupid merger. No wait, wait Grandfather! Listen, the pack and I were out hunting, and we caught us a pretty thing. No, no Grandfather, would you just listen??! .Well, she did something very peculiar, she saw me, and called me Kouga. .Yes, that's right. .No, everyone else heard as well, then we all felt like we had been hit in the stomach and she ran away. .No, no she defiantly wasn't youkai, but she did smell peculiar. .Almost like- How'd you know? .Alright, alright. I'll be over tonight. .Yes, tell Grandmother I'll bring something for dinner. .Alright." 


	41. A New Home

Chapter 41  
  
~~*~~ Keitaro  
  
I stared down at the still form on the futon, and clenched my jaw. Around me I could hear the soft sobs of my family. Father stood at my side, and I knew that he was also doing his best to keep an emotionless face.  
  
"Kei," I heard her whisper and I knelt by her side, taking her pale small hand in my own.  
  
"I'm right here, " I whispered and she gently squeezed my hand.  
  
"You must have faith, and courage. I know this is hard for you, but I have lived long enough, far longer than most women can say, even in this time. Promise me to take care of Kohana, and watch over our family always. I'm counting on you," her voice was growing fainter with each word.  
  
Father knelt across from me and took her other hand and I watched as she turned her head to look at him, and a silver tear slid down her cheek slowly.  
  
"We had some amazing times, didn't we?" she sighed and Father nodded, and for a moment I thought I saw his eyes shimmer, or maybe it was a trick of the firelight.  
  
"Everything we faced, everything we saw, I always thought that we could overcome this, but even time must receive its dues. Inuyasha, I want you to be happy, and if the chance comes, I want you to love again. Do not live your life mourning me, or else I'll have to make sure I come back again to torment you with more s words."  
  
Father cracked a smile and whispered, "I'd take a million sits so long as I could see you again." She smiled and more tears slid down her cheeks, "I didn't want to cry, I wanted to go with a brave smile on my face for all of you to see."  
  
Her eyes lifted to the group assembled around her, "My family, my pride and my joy," her eyes slowly closed and I felt the faint pulse in my hands grow even weaker. Kohana fell to her knees, and Maeko gently placed her hand on our sister's head, rubbing the base of her ears trying to comfort her.  
  
Father leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on the still lips, "My love forever Kagome, may your spirit rest well until we can meet again."  
  
I bowed my head and nuzzled her hand, and realized that the pulse within had stopped. Kohana looked into my eyes and saw the truth there, and began to weep openly, joined by all the women assembled. I leaned forward and kissed her soft cheek, lined with many years of time and struggle, but never one crease that didn't show that she had indeed lived this extraordinary life, one that great stories are made of.  
  
"Until we meet again Mother, I will protect them all," I whispered.  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
I ran up the flight of stairs of the guesthouse, and ran through the door so fast that Yuki almost transformed in the middle of the floor out of fright. I laughed and quickly bent to rub down her raised fur.  
  
"I have the best news Yuki," I said happily as I pulled out my suitcase from the small closet and tossed it atop one of the many piles of boxes that were littering the walls of the room. She padded into the room and hopped up on the bed with a soft mew. A few weeks of living together had begun to open up the lines of communication between us, and I was starting to understand her mews.  
  
"I found a new place! It's this great apartment, huge living room, a huge bedroom for me, and a balcony that goes the whole length. Can you believe it!" I pulled hangers from the small closet in the wall, and began rolling clothes up into spirals to pack my suitcase tighter. Yuki mewed again softly.  
  
"And the strangest thing, is this woman knew about my mark! I mean, she didn't feel like a youkai, just a normal old woman, but she just knew!" I paused a moment, as the sensible logical side of my mind kicked in.  
  
"How do you think she knew?" I asked Yuki, who simply blinked her eyes at me and mewed again. I bit my lip, and shook my head quickly, "You know what, I'm not going to overanalyze this. So what if she knows, she's giving me this apartment and barely even discussing rent with me. I'm not going to look this gift horse in the mouth." I shoved as many of my clothes as I could into my suitcase, grabbed my briefcase with tests and homework that I needed to grade for Monday and my backpack, still full of my gifts from the past. Yuki jumped up on top of my suitcase, and held on.  
  
I couldn't wait, I just knew I had to get into that apartment as quickly as possible. It was the stepping stone the old woman had promised, and I couldn't wait to find out what other wonderful things were going to happen. Maybe, just maybe, I would see Kei soon! The rest of my belongings could wait!  
  
Yuki moved to my shoulder as I grabbed the suitcase and shoved it in the back seat with me, at the same time as I gave the address to the cabdriver. She nuzzled my neck affectionately, purring contently from her perch. I lifted my hand to scratch her chin as I watched the streets fly by, and before long, I was back at the building, looking up.  
  
"That's it up there Yuki," I said, and hurried inside. It felt like I was opening some great treasure that I had found as I unlocked the door for the first time, and opened it. Yuki hopped off my shoulder and padded inside quietly and I quickly took off my shoes, placing them near the door. No scuff marks on these floors, I swore and left my suitcase inside the hallway as I walked up behind the kitten.  
  
"So, what do you think?" I asked her. She seemed to look around deciding, before turning and leaping into my arms, purring contently. She approved. I grinned and scratched under her chin as I looked around the living room again, yes, this was my home, my very first home.  
  
"Yuki, you hang around here, I think I'm going shopping!" I said with a giggle, and grabbing my purse, made my way out the door.  
  
By the end of the next week, all my boxes and belongings had been moved from the guest house, and the furniture that I had seen on my shopping expedition had been delivered. I always had to pause in the doorway when I returned home from work, amazed that it really was mine.  
  
I invited Kaede over for a house warming dinner, and prepared her some Italian dishes, which she found very enjoyable. Yuki enjoyed the extra company as well, especially since Kaede didn't seem to mind in the least that Yuki was sucking up all the attention.  
  
"About the rent, Kaede-sama," I began, as we sat in the living room sipping tea. She shook her head, "I told you not to worry about that," she said and I blinked.  
  
"But the cost of this place, "I began and she shook her head. "I told you, it belonged to my sister, and was deeded to me after she died. There's no cost to me for you living here, my sister left enough money behind that could cover any taxes needed."  
  
I paused a moment, "Wait, are you saying that you don't want me to pay ANY rent?"  
  
She smiled slyly and nodded, bringing her teacup to her lips before looking around, "You have done a marvelous job decorating, you have wonderful taste."  
  
I blushed, "Well, it's not much, but I'm hoping to add a few more things when I can."  
  
She placed her empty teacup on the table and raised an eyebrow, "Planning on entertaining much?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know anyone in town, besides you. I have a few friends in Tokyo, but I don't know if they'll ever come here to see me, and I haven't really gotten to know anyone at work," I said and watched a sly grin spread on her lips.  
  
"I was talking about any male visitors," she said and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.  
  
"No!" I shouted and then whispered, "No Kaede, I don't think I'll have any of those visitors here."  
  
Kaede tilted her head to the side, "Pity, a lovely young woman like yourself shouldn't live her life alone."  
  
I looked down at my cup, "I'm not alone, I have Yuki. Besides, I do have someone in my life."  
  
Kaede blinked, " Oh, perhaps you do not like men?"  
  
I almost spit my tea out through my nose, "No! No, nothing like that! I mean, I'm- I have a husband."  
  
Kaede made a soft ooh sound and moved closer, the age vanishing from her face as she smiled excitedly, "Oh, really? What kind of man is he?"  
  
I blushed, "He's tall, and strong. When I'm around him, I feel like nothing in the world could ever hurt me. He's got these amazing eyes, they're amazingly bright and clear," I smiled and sighed wistfully at the image of Kei in my mind.  
  
"Oh, young love is so wonderful," Kaede sighed, pressing her hands to her cheeks, "I remember when I first met my husband, I thought God had come down and personally placed him in front of me. Did you know right away?"  
  
I smiled, remembering, "Not at all. In fact, we didn't get along at all when we first met. But over time, we became friends, and then close friends. We were both struggling against something- " I paused, "Something serious, and it brought us closer together."  
  
"So when will I get to meet this husband?" Kaede teased, nudging me with her elbow gently.  
  
I felt the smile slide off my face, and a lump rise in my throat as the time caught up with me. 3 weeks had passed, and he still hadn't appeared. I felt a tear slide out of my eye.  
  
"Oh dear, did I say something wrong?" Kaede asked softly.  
  
"I- I don't know if you will get to meet him," I whispered softly, "We were separated, by something we couldn't stop or control. He said he'd find me soon, but it's been so very long."  
  
Kaede placed her hands in mine, "He's not dead, "she whispered and I saw something in her eyes that glowed around her whole body. My empathy felt it too, it felt like pity and almost some joy.  
  
"You couldn't possibly know that, "I said, wiping the foolish tears from my face.  
  
"He's the one who placed the mark on you, right?" she asked, her hand drifting up to my neck. I paused and then nodded.  
  
"Well, that proves it then. The mark fades from the skin when one who placed it there is dead, and as you can see, it's still there. Don't fret, I'm sure he's trying to find his way back to you right now."  
  
I stared at her, as she quickly rose to her feet, reaching for her cane, "Alright child, I must return home before it gets too late, an old woman like myself can't stay awake as long as you younglings. Oh, before I forget," she paused and pulled something from her pocket. It was a ticket.  
  
"My neighbor gave this to me, asked me if I knew of a young lady who could use a night out. It's good for two people, perhaps you could ask one of your co-workers to go out with you. You should enjoy yourself a little, I'm sure your husband wouldn't want you moping around in the dark."  
  
I smiled and took the ticket, "Thank you Kaede, I think I'll do that."  
  
~~*~~Keitaro  
  
I looked up from another mind-numbing scroll, another stupid treatise with the smaller clans of the Western Lands, and stared out into the darkness of the room. Dawn was approaching, and I had been awake all night, reading over this new document. Every hundred years, a new one had to be written and negotiated and Uncle had given me this particular task.  
  
'Probably because he's sick of looking at them himself,' I thought to myself as I stretched out my legs and arms with a long yawn. My scalp itched and I longed to visit the hot springs, but I wanted to get this finished. The last time I left something incomplete, I thought Uncle was going to beat the hide off my back, or worse, force me to play with my cousins for an entire day. Now that was a nightmare in the making. Particularly since the younger of the twins discovered gnawing on my ankles to be a pleasant pastime, I cringed thinking of it.  
  
Of course, the fact they were even born was a surprise to all of us, and Megahna has softened up, I almost believe that hell has frozen over. Not that my Aunt would ever let any of us know she had softened up.  
  
I picked up the brush and carefully dipped it in the ink, drawing up a few more provisions that had changed since the last treatise, and carefully made my mark within the wax.  
  
"Finally," I sighed and stood, reaching for the ceiling as a few joints popped. I grunted in satisfaction and blew out the candle that had been lighting my work. However I was more tired than I thought, and missed the candle completely, instead blowing the scrolls all over the floor.  
  
"Kuso," I swore and knelt to gather them up, when one in particular caught my eye. It was an old treatise, dating back from beyond my great- grandfather's reign as Lord of the Western Lands. I recognized the symbols on the seal, but I hadn't bothered to even look at it before, thinking it was too old to be of any use.  
  
The seal had fallen off, taking a bit of the scroll with it, and I sighed. Uncle was definitely going to have my hide for this. I carefully unrolled the scroll, to see how much damage was caused, and glanced over what was written. It wasn't too different than every other treatise that I had seen, and as I started to roll it back up again, I noticed something near the bottom.  
  
I moved the candle closer for more light, and stared at the writing near the bottom. The ink was faded, but it was defiantly there, and very familiar. Quickly I rose to my feet, hurrying to the chest in the corner where I kept my most valuable possession. The scroll that Francesca had left for me.  
  
Returning to the treatise, I opened the scroll and placed it side by side with the other document. The characters looked the same. I held my breath as I stared down at my discovery.  
  
"Jaken!" I shouted loudly and heard the immediate patter of feet on the wooden floors outside rushing to my room. The door slid open and he hurried to my side, bowing overenthusiastically.  
  
"Yes Keitaro-sama," he huffed. I sighed, his distinct disdain for me had quickly become submissive, especially since Uncle made it perfectly clear that I was to be treated no differently than him.  
  
"Call the ambassadors from the southern provinces here immediately. Tell them to bring some of their oldest scholars with them, anyone who can read this," I said, taking a blank piece of parchment and quickly copying a few of the symbols onto it.  
  
"While you're at it, pass the word along to the provinces south of them as well," I said after a moment of thinking.  
  
"But Lord, those are the lands of the Southern Lord, "he stammered. I sighed, "Well, then inform the Lord that I wish to have an intellectual discussion with some of his laymen. We have a binding treaty with them, thanks to my Aunt, so there should be no suspicion towards us. Now go! I want them here by the end of the week, or we will be dining on frog legs for dinner the next day." Jaken squawked and ran out of the room as if the hounds of hell were chasing after him.  
  
I smiled, feeling a warmth light up in my heart for the first time since my sister had passed on from this life. I stared out as the sun rose on a new day for me, hell, it could have been a whole new year. For the first time, something bloomed in that morning light, a hope.  
  
'300 years Rose, just 300 more and I'll get to see you again,' I thought as the sun kissed my skin as it peaked over the rim of the mountains.  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
I paused, looking up over the kitchen counter at the bright orange light that was coming through the glass. I could almost hear him whispering in my ear, "Almost there Rose, hold on." I shook my head, almost laughing at myself as I washed the last of the dishes and dried my hands with the dish towel. No, I couldn't have heard him.  
  
I walked over to my radio and put in a CD mix that my brother had sent me in the mail, and listened as the piano keyed in. It was the perfect song for how I was feeling.  
  
Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
  
Kaede's questions sparked a new wave of nostalgia within my heart. Of course I thought about Kei every waking moment, but I had forced myself not to think of the fact that he hadn't come to me yet. I slid open the doors of the balcony, letting the warm summer evening air into the apartment, and stood in the threshold, feeling the warm kiss of the dying light on my bare arms.  
  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
  
"Kei," I whispered into the wind, and leaned my head against the frame of the door. It was a large world, I realized as I stared out over the cityscape wistfully. Was it too much to hope that he could live that long? But what Kaede said, about the mark, was that true? I lifted my hand and touched the side of my neck, feeling the tingle of the small dots of silver on my neck. Yuki strolled over and rubbed against my ankle comfortingly and I smiled.  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
  
"I'm glad Kirara gave you to me Yuki, you're like my tie to that world, that life. I should be grateful for the experience that I've had, shouldn't I?" She mewed again, and I couldn't tell if she was agreeing with me or not. I stepped away from the balcony, singing softly with the music.  
  
I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
  
Wishin' you were next to me, with your head against my heart  
  
I strolled out onto the balcony as the music grew louder, and I poured my heart into the song, singing out into the growing twilight, not caring who heard me. This was my song for my Kei, wherever and whenever he was at that moment. My song to tell him that I hadn't given up, and I hadn't forgotten.  
  
Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Oh, somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
  
That I don't think of you  
  
I opened my eyes as the music ended, beginning to feel the cool breeze of night washing over me. The magic of my song ended with the piano, and I sighed.  
  
"Well Yuki, let's get some work done," I said with finality and closed the balcony doors. 


	42. I Found Her

AN: The end is near!! I do apologize to all of you who took the time to review, but due to a LOT of time constraints on my part, I won't do individual review comments for the remaining 4 chapters. Yes, 4 chapters is definite. They are all already written and my wonderful editor/beta/friend Emania is taking time out of HER busy schedule to check them for grammar, misspellings and unclear statements, so you will have them shortly.  
  
I think, as probably my last AN for Through the Ancient Well, I have to dedicate all the remaining chapters to you, all my wonderful readers, who have driven me these past couple of months to trying to be consistent in my writing, encouraging me when I doubted myself, and giving me something enjoyable to do when school and work seemed too overwhelming. I salute all of you for all your wonderful reviews time and time again, and I hope that in the future, you will all continue to read my works.  
  
In the works, I have started brainstorming a sequel for Summertime, and there is a short side story relating to Well that should be up and out within a few weeks. This is dedicated to my friend Meghan, who was the inspiration by suggestion for Megahna, and who approached me before Christmas wanting a little bit of compassion for the youkai that we have all grown to hate! So you shall see, what came to pass. I hope you'll all enjoy it.  
  
As I said, I have enjoyed greatly writing this story, and I look forward hearing what you all think of my ending.  
  
Thanks again to : Del_kaidin(),jschu25, MANDY VAUGHAN: , beautifulteen, ElvenDragon, pruningshears, Inu Girl(),pony girl(),Mika-Hurso, shorty40(),RavenShadow, snowecat(),Tithis, shinkan neko85, FluffysBijin05, Diana-sama, SilverTailz, ponygirl(). Like I said, I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to do individual comments!!  
  
Chapter 42  
  
AN: I realized, I didn't give credit for the lyrics in Chapter 41. It was "Not a Day Goes By" by Lonestar. Very very pretty song!  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
Time passed quickly, too quickly. The days grew shorter, my students grew more restless and my work load tripled as the end of the semester began to loom. I stared bleakly at the pile of papers and groaned, leaning back in my chair.  
  
"They think they're going to be happy when break comes? I'm going to throw a party," I announced loudly to no one in particular and rose from my desk. I needed a break from grading, and since it was only Friday night, I could afford to take the night off and relax a little.  
  
I plopped down on my bed, startling Yuki out of her very comfortable sleep. She had grown considerably in these past few months, from being small enough to perch comfortably on my shoulder, to close to a foot and a half in length, and her once snow-white fur had darkened to an almost blue grey color. She looked more like a Russian Blue, than the ball of fluff that had been her namesake. She yawned and stared at me, waiting for me to offer her a good excuse to have disturbed her nap.  
  
"Sorry baby, but this is still my bed first," I said warmly and watched as she arched her back against my hand, and curled up again. I smiled and looked around the room.  
  
My bedroom had become my sanctuary.  
  
I bought a large display frame and placed all my gifts inside. Miroku and Inuyasha's rosaries hung beside each other, along with Kohaku's knife. Naoko's ink block and brush lay sitting on my dresser, covered in a clear plastic cover in an attempt to keep the dust from it. I didn't have the heart to ever use it. Kohana's necklace was always around my neck and nothing seemed to touch it. It remained as pristine and white as the day she gave it to me.  
  
I fingered the braid gently, smiling as I remembered all the curious questions that it had gotten me from both my students and my co-workers. The latter I had begun to warm up to after my conversation with Kaede. I realized I hadn't been very fair to them.  
  
I rolled over, stretching my arms up over my head and yawning lazily. My bed felt thoroughly inviting and comfortable and I closed my eyes, letting my body and my senses sink into it. An astounding sense of calm and peace came over me and I sighed softly as I felt a cool kiss of breath caress my cheek.  
  
"Yuki, make sure you push the door closed," I muttered but, when I didn't hear her customary response, I stretched again and opened my eyes. The violet blue of the night sky peeked out between the soft billowing white curtains that I had hung up over the doors just the other day. Outside, the faint glow from the lamps on the street below glimmered just below the railing of the balcony, giving off the peculiar impression that they were within touching distance. I blinked curiously.  
  
"Yuki?" I called and heard nothing. For a moment I feared she might have fallen off the balcony, but the logical side of my brain quickly dismissed the idea. First of all, she was a cat who on the whole, had a sense of balance envied by most acrobats and secondly, she was a youkai cat. If she fell, she could fly back up. Of course this could present problems if anyone saw her, and I was always afraid of that. When she was still a small kitten, she had been prone to change unexpectedly whenever she sneezed. I think this frightened her more than me on more than one occasion, but thankfully this was a trait that she soon grew out of.  
  
I didn't get out of bed, instead a deep sense of peace and curiosity came over me and I simply waited to see what was going to happen. I held my breath as the curtains fluttered in the cold night air and suddenly, a shadow appeared behind the curtain. Slowly a large hand appeared, lengthened nails scraping soundlessly against the fabric as the hand parted the curtain to the side. I half expected to scream, to gasp, to faint maybe, but surprisingly, my body didn't react as the feeling of peace and contentment still filled me.  
  
It was as if I had expected the unknown visitor and even though I couldn't see his face, only his silhouette, but everything inside me knew who it was, my body seemed to come alive at that moment.  
  
"Kei," I whispered, and heard the begging in my voice as I said his name. The figure stepped closer and I felt tears flow freely from my eyes as his beautiful face came into view. He was at my side before I could blink, and I cried as he gathered me up into his arms. It was everything I had ever dreamed of, the strong scent of his skin, of power and courage and spirit that I loved so much about him. His hair tickled my nose and I laughed as I cried, tightening my grip around him.  
  
"I've missed you so much," I whispered in his ear, and felt his sigh caress my neck like silk.  
  
"I have dreamed about you every day for half a millennia," he replied in my ear, his voice thick with emotion, but still as soft as velvet. I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, as I ran my hand along his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to wait so very long," I whispered and he smiled, but something behind the smile pained me.  
  
"What is it?" I said, my voice shaking.  
  
"This isn't real," he said softly, his eyes apologetic, "You're dreaming right now. You'll have to wait just a little longer."  
  
I shook my head, "No, I can't be dreaming, you're right here, I can feel your heartbeat," I argued, my voice growing pitched and panicked. He could only shake his head.  
  
"Keep faith my beautiful Rose, and know that I'm looking for you, I'm still looking for you," he said and it felt like he was fading away from me.  
  
"Kei, I'm right here, I'm in Japan just like I told you!! Wait," I cried out as he began to drift away from my arms, "Wait and I'll tell you how to find me!" I screamed as he began to fade through the balcony doors. I scrambled in the covers to run after him, when a powerful jolt shook me.  
  
I opened my eyes, and found myself sprawled on the floor, my shoulder sore from where I must have fallen from the bed. I was still crying, I couldn't stop, my heart ached horribly in my chest.  
  
I heard a low deep growl and saw a transformed Yuki standing before the open balcony doors, just like in my dream, facing the night and growling softly. I stumbled to my feet and ran out onto the balcony, the railing the only thing keeping me from flying off the edge and out into the air.  
  
"Kei!" I shouted into the cold night, my eyes peering out as hard as they could and where my sight failed me, I thrust my empathy. To hell with the consequences, I had to find him, I had to reach him. I felt my mind begin to ache but still I pushed myself until blinding pain reached my eyes and I collapsed on my knees.  
  
"It's not fair Yuki," I sobbed as the large fire cat walked to my side and nuzzled my neck. I threw my arms around her and buried my face into her soft fur. "It's not fair!" I repeated angrily. "He haunts my memories, he haunts my waking thoughts, he even haunts my dreams and I can't find him, I can't feel him anywhere!"  
  
She huffed into my ear, in a tone I knew to be as comforting as she could manage. Finally I regained some sort of control over my senses and released my grip on her neck, allowing her to shift into her smaller form. I slowly rose from the floor, shivering as the cold winter air finally sunk in and walked slowly back inside.  
  
As I began to close the doors, a tingle shifted up my skin and I paused, looking out again into the night for the slightest sign of life, of movement, but saw nothing. I closed the doors and locked them, but even as I pulled the curtains closed, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was still watching me, invisible to my eyes.  
  
~~*~~Keitaro I sat up in bed, sweat sliding down my temples as I heaved in deep breaths. It had been decades since anything had ever worked my heart into such a frenzy, but now it felt as if I had run the earth twice over. I bowed my head into my hands, and pulled my knees up to my chest. Outside I could hear the soft hum of electricity that coursed through the black power lines. It was a comforting sound, one that I had grown accustomed to after it first hummed to life so many years before. Now it was almost soothing, because it reminded me that I was that much closer to finding Francesca.  
  
I slid out of bed and walked to the window, staring out into the glittering night. Once, on a winter's night such as this, a clear sky would cast the twinkle of small lights on the world. Now, however, it was the glittering of office lights in buildings that touched the top of the world which lit my eyes. I glanced upwards, at one of the few buildings in this city that was taller than my current place of inhabitance. The Chrysler Building, they called it. Once, and for a very long time, it had been the tallest building in the world. Now, it was an antiquity, dwarfed by decades of advancements in science and technology.  
  
I sighed and pressed my forehead against the cold window pane and closed my eyes. The dream had been so real, so vivid, I could still smell her intoxicating scent on my skin, the warmth of her slender body, and hear the excited beat of her heart. It was so different than the dreams that I had had over these many years, this was no romantic fantasy or the dreams of which one does not speak of in polite company. No. This was a dream of hope.  
  
I cursed the fact that I couldn't open the window, to feel the cold breeze that I knew blew just outside the paned glass. I longed to feel the wilderness beneath my feet, the smell of wet earth and fresh foliage around me. Now I had to contend with this new world of stone and metal, and I felt like a caged animal some days.  
  
But to survive, the most cunning creature must adapt to changes they cannot escape, and so had the family of the Western Lands. We had grown, and adapted to the new world. A world where youkai were fewer and fewer, and the once "weaker" human blood swept over the world like a swarm of locusts, covering everything, something that gave me a feeling of satisfaction, knowing that in the end, my once hated blood was superior.  
  
Now, we were no longer simply the rulers of the Western Lands. Although that title still applied, its use was reserved to only the rarest of occasions and in the specialist of company. Now, our domain expanded beyond the shorelines of Japan, beyond sea, out to the far reaches of the earth, where once there was thought to be nothing.  
  
I still remained the heir to the Western Lands, a position that was not contested by Lady Megahna, to the surprise of us all. Instead, she showed unique wisdom to see that there were great ranks to which her children could rise, outside of hereditary titles.  
  
I bowed my head in polite respect at the thought of my aunt. It was my fortune that while Francesca's memories still remained in my mind, I spoke of the histories to come to Naoko, who carefully recorded them while he still lived. These histories have kept us alive during the hardest of times, and protected from those who would have harmed us. However, when the second Great War as it was called came to pass, Megahna would not flee to safety. A daughter of the Southern Lands, she chose to return to her home and try to protect her ancestral lands. She died at the hands of a new power, a terrible and awesome power that blew wind and fire and destroyed everything in its path.  
  
Perhaps it was my folly that I did not record all of Francesca's memories myself, so that I could have kept her more intimate details fresh with me, forever. However, I never thought that just as the blossom fades when taken from the vine, the images and thoughts that I had once held so dear would begin to fade from my mind. It was so subtle that I barely knew they were gone till only the faintest whisper still reached my thoughts.  
  
'500 years', it reminded me. So I had begun my search after the turn of the century, as the First of the Great Wars had finally ended, I left on a steamer boat to this land called America.  
  
The Great Depression interfered with my plans, and I was summoned back to Japan to aid my uncle in recovering some of the fortunes that were lost. However our losses were nothing compared to the plight of some, and we quickly recovered.  
  
I returned to this budding land, to start aiding others. Uncle supported my idea to begin a foothold in this strange new place. I took one of my cousins with me, and together we began to build a business industry that surpassed all others. I had no stomach for the new warfare that had begun in the world, the battles of stocks, money and capitalism, and so I left that to my cousins. They were all more than willing to step into this new form of royalty, and excelled at what they did.  
  
I dedicated my time to trying to find the missing trail of my beloved. I had only her name to aid me, and so I began tracking down all those who shared her family name. For years, I found nothing, no clue.  
  
Kohana spent most of her time in Japan between our Uncle's palace and traveling the island, spending time amongst the people, watching how they changed and grew when we did not. I think she suffered more than I, if that were at all possible. She had grown close to Francesca on perhaps a deeper level than we all had realized, and I knew that in her wanderings, she was doing what she could to find her sister.  
  
Finally, one year it seemed I had struck a bit of luck when one of my many servants told me of some paperwork that he had come across. The record told of a birth and application for citizenship for a newborn baby girl named Francesca Rose Fanton. I thought I had reached Nirvana and before the call had ended, I was packing a bag to travel. That was when something very unexpected happened. Kohana appeared on my threshold.  
  
"Kohana, what are you doing here?" I asked. She quickly stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"I'm stopping you from making a mistake," she answered. "You can't go to her now!"  
  
I growled. "What are you saying?" I demanded. "Do you realize how long I've been looking?" I glared at her completely certain that my sister had finally gone quite mad. "And now I've finally found her you ask me to not go to her?!" I nearly laughed at the absurdity of her request. "Not even Naraku reborn could stop me from going to her side," I finished with a huff as I turned to finish packing.  
  
"If you go to her now, you may never meet her," she whispered. That caught my attention.  
  
"What will you do in her life now?" she asked, almost demurely.  
  
"Protect her of course," I answered surely. "And take care of her, make sure she needs nothing," I said, almost amazed that she had to ask. I paused a second and spun on my heel, my head tilted to the side with curiosity. "How did you know about her anyway?"  
  
"I paid your men to tell me when they found anything," she answered unapologetically. "The same man who called you called me a few days ago." At the look of shocked incredulity on my face, she explained. "I sweetened the pot to convince him to wait to call you until I'd had enough time to get here so that I could stop you before you did anything foolish."  
  
"Remind me to have him killed," I growled under my breath.  
  
She giggled. "Oh, is that Uncle I hear?"  
  
"Kohana, this isn't a game!" I shouted, staring her down as she sighed and gave me a tired look.  
  
"Brother, listen to me. If you go to her now, you'll change her. Everything that she had to go through, she went through so that she could find her way to us." She sighed and her eyes went soft and slightly pained at what her next words meant for her sister. "All her struggles, all her heartache, they shaped her to be the woman she was. If you change that," she shook her head softly, her hair dancing over her shoulders. "She may never become a teacher, she may never move to Japan and she may never come to save us from the Sorrow."  
  
I froze, as her words actually made it through the haze of the instincts screaming at me to find my mate and protect her. My little sister was right. I sighed and sat down on the bed, "I can't just sit here and do nothing."  
  
She came to kneel before me, "Kei, if you even keep one eye on her, you'll change things. You won't be able to stop yourself from interfering with her life, I know you all to well!"  
  
"Yes," I grumbled. "And it's all too annoying sometimes." She grinned, and her face transformed into that bright beautiful little girl that I held newborn so long ago. The face that captured my heart with its innocence and joy. I stared, awestruck, at the smile that I had not seen in centuries.  
  
"What?" she asked me curiously and I just stared as she ran a hand over her perfectly complexioned skin. Then I began to smile as I realized that the good times had most defiantly returned again. My little sister truly smiled from her soul once again, and it was all thanks to a tiny baby that ruled both our hearts.  
  
I rose from the bed and opened the small mini bar that these hotels were so fond of keeping for guests, and pulled out a bottle of champagne that I had been saving for a special occasion. I reached for two glasses and poured some, handing one glass to Kohana.  
  
"To Francesca, happy birthday," I said lifting my glass up.  
  
Kohana smiled and lifted her own, "Happy Birthday, sister."  
  
My eyes opened and the vision faded back into memory. The anniversary of that night, more than a quarter of a century passed, was quickly approaching . Soon, the year would turn again, and Francesca would be 26.  
  
"Where are you?" I whispered.  
  
You would think that once I heard the news, that all would been settled, but we were wrong.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" I shouted into the phone, well aware that the sensitive ears of my contact would suffer greatly.  
  
"I'm sorry milord, I sent my best men to investigate this child, like you asked, but it is not the child you seek."  
  
"How can it not be her? The name matches perfectly!" I shouted again.  
  
"But milord, she looks nothing like the maid that you described, even as a cub. You are seeking a child of olive complexion with red hair and brown eyes," he began and I interrupted him impatiently.  
  
"You idiot, you should know that all babies change their colorings from birth," I shook my head. I should have known better than to hire a weasel youkai to investigate this, they were sneaky and cunning but sometimes I wondered how much common sense they actually possessed.  
  
"But Milord," he insisted. "They do not change this much." I heard him take in a breath when my silence signaled to him that he should continue. "This child was much, much darker in complexion than the child you are seeking. Also her parentage was not as you described it should be. I am sorry Milord," his voice, although respectful, was confident. "But she cannot be the child you are seeking, not all the time in the world could change this child into the woman you are searching for." With that he quickly hung up before I could yell at him again. Unable to take my frustrations out on him, I threw the phone against the wall with such a force that it shattered into small pieces.  
  
Just when I had hope, it was taken away. And as I threw myself into katas to bring down my anger and frustration, I knew it was only a matter of time until she went to Japan, but how long? I would just have to have more patience  
  
My phone ringing broke me from the memories and my thoughts, and as I walked over to answer, I noted that the snow had begun falling while I had been gathering wool.  
  
"Hello," I answered in English.  
  
"Kei," I heard a breathless voice on the other end, "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep," I lied and sat down on the elegant four poster bed, "What's going on Kohana?"  
  
"I found her," she breathed and I felt the power of her words touch my heart.  
  
"Are you sure, is it really her?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Kaede has had her suspicions from the start, but Uncle's been practically unreachable for a decade now, Father is off on another one of his travels," I could hear the exasperation in her voice, "and I was- detained." I almost asked the hidden question to her pause, but remained silent.  
  
"I know it is the same scent," she continued emphatically. "And not only that, but how many women do you know who shout out the name Kei into a cold winter's night?" That comment froze me.  
  
"She called out for me?" I whispered.  
  
"Not more than 30 minutes ago. I would have called sooner, but I knew she would look for me. I think she knew someone was watching her, I could feel her trying to find out who, and I was so shocked and surprised that I ran out of her range, which is far more impressive than I remember." She paused. "I thought about going back to her right afterward." she trailed off as she thought. "She seemed so lost, so." she sighed. "But I thought it would be best if we waited."  
  
I was no longer completely listening to my sister. Instead, I glanced at my clock: 30 minutes. My dream. I broke out into a grin.  
  
"I'll be on the first flight out ," I said, flipping on a light.  
  
"Kei, hold on!" she exclaimed. "Let me meet her first, find out what's going on. We don't know how long she's been waiting for us. For all of us to appear, and for all our history to just fall in her lap, it might be too much of a shock. I'll speak to her tomorrow, and if you can just give me one day, fly in the day after tomorrow. Alright?"  
  
I growled loudly. "KEI!" she shouted in the phone, "Do not use that language with me! Now, will you promise me you won't come charging down here like an elephant in musk, and give me 24 hours?"  
  
"Fine, but no more," I said and heard her laugh softly  
  
"I didn't think you'd even give me that. Get some sleep, and I'll see you in a day, brother." She said hanging up.  
  
Twenty-four hours, I thought. What was twenty-four hours when I had already waited 500? But now that I knew where she was, 24 hours seemed like an eternity stretching out before me, echoing the ache inside me to touch her again. I waited a moment, and then picked up the phone again letting it ring a few times before a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Have my plane ready by 9 am tomorrow, we're returning to Japan," I said, and hung up. I knew it would be done. I began to pack my suitcase, as I couldn't help but smile at my cleverness. I had promised to give Kohana 24 hours, but I didn't say I wasn't going to fly out. I had some arrangements to take care of.  
  
~~*~~ Francesca  
  
I awoke the next morning to find myself curled up next to Yuki, who didn't seem to mind being held like a teddy bear in my arms. I think she knew that even that little comfort would be a help.  
  
I sighed and rolled over, looking at the bright sunlight that was shining through my window. Saturday. I closed my eyes a moment, attempting to drift back to sleep, but my body, sated with rest, wouldn't let me. I rose, and stretched slowly, before going about my morning rituals. This included a workout with a staff.  
  
I couldn't bring myself not to continue the lessons that Kaemon had begun with me. In my own way, it was how I chose to remember him, by practicing the arts that he tried to teach me. I thought that perhaps I would look into taking up archery on the weekends, but in some ways I felt that I would leave that expertise to the memory of Maeko and Kagome. After all, I wouldn't have much need to defend myself with bow and arrow in this time, and the staff would always come in handy.  
  
After working up a good sweat, and then relaxing with a hot, soothing bath, I set about finishing my grading. Yuki strolled in once in a while to investigate, settling on my lap and watching me mark the papers with my red pen. Then she would grow bored, and head back around the apartment to her own affairs.  
  
I paused only once to grab some lunch for Yuki and I, which we enjoyed watching the flakes start to fall outside the window. The sky was a pale grey as clouds had moved in and blanketed the sky, and I sighed. It matched my mood ironically, rather gloomy.  
  
"Well, I got an old wish granted today Yuki," I said, reaching over to scratch her ears. My mother would have been appalled that I let my cat eat on the table with me, but who cared. Yuki was more than a cat to me. She glanced up from her food and gave me a curious look. I smiled faintly and looked out the window.  
  
"When I was little, the only thing I ever wanted for my birthday was a little snow. I loved the snow, still do I guess, and I think it's the prettiest when it falls light and fluffy, like it is today. Of course it hardly ever snowed where I grew up, which made my wish extra special in my eyes," I said, placing my chin in my hand.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing right now," I sighed again, and shook my head.  
  
"Ugh, no time to think like that, I've got work to do," I said, rising and taking my plate to the sink. Dishes I could do later.  
  
"How about I go and get us a fat chicken from the store, maybe some potatoes and make a special dinner for my birthday?" I asked Yuki who almost chirped at the word chicken. It was her favorite as well. I grinned, and smacked my closed fist into my open palm.  
  
"Alright, let me finish with this grading, and then I'll go shopping," I said and hurried to do just that.  
  
The snow had stopped falling as I left the apartment complex, wrapped up for the cold, with a soft grey scarf around my head, ears, and throat, and a grey jacket. The wind blew mildly, causing the faint snow on the ground to dance in swirls and wisps playfully at my feet as I passed.  
  
By the time I had gathered everything I needed for the dinner, including a little extra dessert, night had completely fallen and it had begun to snow again, this time harder than before. The flakes were thick and very fluffy and I paused to let them fall lightly on my nose and cheeks, laughing childishly at the way they tickled. It was a warm feeling, and, for a moment, I was a child again, watching the beauty of the snow with the innocence and purity that I once knew as a child.  
  
After a few moments, I remembered where I was and continued my walk back to the apartment. A block from the complex something caught my senses. I paused a moment, trying to figure out what it was, when a figure stepped out of the shadows of a nearby alleyway. One of my hands quickly grabbed the strap of my purse, ready to should it become necessary. My eyes quickly glanced around for anyone, or anything that I could use to protect me.  
  
The figure was wrapped in a soft, gray, hooded cloak and stood a little taller than I. As they turned, I noted it was with a mastery of grace that most people could never acquire in a million lifetimes. I waited and carefully extended my senses, as the shadowed figure remained mute and still. I was met with sincerity, fear, longing and excitement. I ventured a step forward into the streetlight.  
  
"Are you lost?" I asked and I could feel the surprise and relief. I shifted nervously and fingered the braid around my neck .  
  
"You kept it," came the voice of satin from within the cloak as a snow white hand lifted the hood away from the face. I stared into the perfectly complexioned face of a young woman, with snowy white hair that was draped in a long braid over her shoulder. Her eyes shone gold in the night and as she smiled, canines glimmered slightly on her lips. I stared at her, and she reached up moving something around her neck to catch the light. Gold shimmered between her fingers and I gasped.  
  
"Kohana?" I asked carefully, and she gave me that wonderfully brilliant sweet smile that she had possessed as a child.  
  
"It is you!" I exclaimed and dropped my groceries in the dust of the snow on the ground to embrace her. She still smelled like honeysuckle coupled with the clean smell of rain. She hugged me just as tightly.  
  
"I have missed you so much Nee-san" she said and I smiled gently wiping tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you," I whispered happily as she pressed her cheek into my hand, a soft sound uttered from her lips as fresh tears slid over my hand. I released her. "Come on, let's get out of the cold, I'm sure Yuki will be happy to see you again," I said and gathered up my bags, leading her to my apartment.  
  
I opened the door and heard Yuki's greeting from the kitchen, where she was already waiting for dinner.  
  
"You little vixen, I spoil you too much, " I called out to her as I switched on a light, "Your mother wouldn't approve."  
  
She snorted and made another mewing comment to which Kohana laughed, her voice sounding like bright bells, "I shall be sure to ask her that when I see her again," she responded.  
  
Yuki dashed out from the kitchen with a startled noise as I stared at my sister, "What?! Kirara is still alive?"  
  
Kohana smiled softly, "Hai, and Mistero as well. Both are very well and alive, and enjoying a very easy life at Uncle's home." Yuki just stared at us quietly. After a moment I remembered my manners, and reached forward, "Let me get your cloak," I offered and she nodded as I reached forward to unclasp it.  
  
I heard a soft noise come from beneath the cloak and as it fell away, I noticed a small bundle curled up tightly in a sling against Kohana's chest. Very carefully I moved the blanket covering the bundle and a large pair of soft brown eyes stared up at me surprised, before breaking out into a large toothless grin.  
  
"Kohana," I whispered, staring up at her face, which had since turned red, "Is she yours?"  
  
She smiled, and nodded, "In a manner of speaking, she is my great- granddaughter." I blinked and stared down again at the small child.  
  
"Your great-granddaughter?!" I repeated and opened my hands slowly. Kohana smiled and placed the baby in them gently and I cooed softly at the little girl.  
  
"When? I mean, how? I mean-?" I began and she laughed.  
  
"The how I think you understand," she said softly motioning me over to the couch as she sat down. "The when is a little more complex. I married a young man just before the turn of the century, a human, and we only had one son before my husband passed away." She smiled, but I felt the hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I had encountered him in my travels, and he knew of my nature and didn't mind. Our son was born a human, though I did always suspect like Maeko- neesan he may have inherited some of my youkai traits, but he never told me. He lived blessed with the long youth that we have, and died leaving his widow and their son. I kept care of them till she died. My grandson lived a long life, and married late, his wife dying in childbed, and he soon after in an accident. So I have taken this child into my care."  
  
I stared down at the small child who rolled her eyes at me and began to smack her lips, a sure sign that she was hungry. I looked up to see Kohana had silently already stood and was looking through a small bag, pulling out a bottle.  
  
"May I use your stove?" she asked and I nodded, rising to my feet. "Let me prepare that, you need to rest. Besides, I was going to start dinner anyway."  
  
She nodded and handed me the bottle, as I handed her the child and began to heat the milk.  
  
"What is her name?" I asked.  
  
"Kagome," she answered softly. "She reminds me of Mother, and I felt it was good to honor her with such a strong name," she explained. I looked over to see her staring down at the child with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I know Kagome would be proud to have her great-great-granddaughter bear her name," I said. "I think Sato would agree."  
  
Kohana looked up, and I quickly looked away.  
  
"Sato?" she asked softly, and I heard the implication in her voice.  
  
"Your uncle Sato, your mother's brother," I said and she nodded.  
  
"I have not been to visit them, I fear that perhaps it would be too painful for them," she whispered.  
  
"So Kagome has died," I whispered. In my heart, I mourned my friend, and her husband, "How?"  
  
Even with my head bowed over my work, I knew that she didn't look at me, "As all humans must, from living a long and happy life. We were all there with her in the end, and she died happy."  
  
I stepped over and placed my hand on her shoulder comfortingly as she smiled up at me through the tears," It was hard for the first years, but it has gotten easier." She took the bottle from my hand and began to feed the baby.  
  
"Your father?" I asked.  
  
She smiled, "Too stubborn to die."  
  
I laughed suddenly, "Yes, I suppose that would be true. I think he'd be afraid that Kagome would try and sit him for the rest of eternity when he joined her." Kohana laughed softly and nodded.  
  
I paused, the next question on my lips freezing on my tongue. I wanted to ask, I wanted so badly to ask her, but she hadn't said anything, hadn't made any clue to want to tell me and I felt there was some reason behind this. Perhaps she did not wish to tell me the words that my heart dreaded to hear.  
  
"Let me tend to dinner," I said hurriedly and turned quickly to the kitchen. I was so hell bent on concentrating on the food that I didn't even hear Kohana step up to my side.  
  
"Nee-san, are you okay?" she whispered and I jumped, the sharp knife in my hand slicing along my finger. I winced and quickly reached for a paper towel when she grabbed my hand, stopping me.  
  
I watched, almost in awe as she carefully lifted my hand to her lips and very lightly licked the wound. I watched as that one simple gesture stopped the flow of blood, small trickle that it was. My mind was flooded instantly with the memories of another such incident, another such gesture, and I snatched my hand away from hers quickly.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" she asked innocently and I shook my head, clutching my hand to my chest as if she had.  
  
"No, I'm fine, really." I glanced over to see Kagome curled up on the couch, surrounded by pillows to keep her from rolling off.  
  
"Why don't you go and take a bath? I can keep an eye on Kagome, and since it takes a while for this food to cook, you have time to relax." She glanced at me again, uncertain before nodding and heading for the bathroom. I finished preparing the chicken and placed everything in the oven, before walking over to sit beside Kagome on the couch.  
  
She had woken up again, and was very quietly laying there, staring at the ceiling and making faces into the air. I smiled and carefully picked her up, laying her down on my lap and she turned her attentions to me. By her size, she couldn't be more than a few months old. She lifted her hand up towards me, a sweet smile on her face. I grinned and placed my pinky in her tiny hand, watching her squeeze it with that odd strength that all infants hold.  
  
"I guess this makes you my great-grand niece," I said softly and used my other hand to smooth back the light tuft of hair on her head. She cooed and closed her eyes reflexively at my touch, but didn't seem the least bit distressed.  
  
"You come from a very amazing family," I whispered softly to her, "You're named after one of the most incredible women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and your great-great grandfather was the most courageous. He was also the most stubborn, but I'm sure that hasn't changed much. You had a great-aunt, her name was Maeko, and she was kind and sweet, and very very wise. I only knew her for a short time, but she had this great inner power, that I can feel in you. I think the women in your family all carry this strength. You should always remember to trust in it, and be proud of who you are."  
  
She cooed again and I smiled, "You don't understand all of this now, and I'm sure Kohana will explain it to you someday, when you're older." I picked her up in my arms and brought her close, my nose touching the soft fat of her cheeks as I took a deep breath. She smelled like all babies do, sweet and fragrant and so very soft. I smiled, and carefully let my Empathy touch her, passing the boundaries of her simple surface emotions. No, I let my senses reach down further. I suppose it was similar to smelling her scent, as Kei used to do, or Kohana probably could. I could feel the warmth of her blood as it flowed rapidly through her little heart, and the sensations that flowed with it. She was human, but beneath that, I could feel the tingle of wildness, just a hint, that Kohana so radiated, like Kouga had and Sesshomaru had.  
  
I paused and opened my eyes. Kohana did have that strong wildness to her, but it wasn't like before, like when she was a child. It was exactly like her uncle's, and like Kouga's. It wasn't hanyou, it was youkai!  
  
I carefully placed Kagome back down in her makeshift bed framed with my sitting pillows and stood, my thoughts flying wildly. Kohana looked my age, in 500 years she only aged 20. Even her hanyou blood couldn't keep her that young.  
  
I paced the living room floor nervously. She still looked the same, still felt the same, but that wildness was stronger. How was that possible?  
  
I didn't have to wait too long in my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open and Kohana stepped out wearing my bathrobe.  
  
"Might I borrow a change of clothes Nee-san? I didn't bring anything with me," she asked politely and I nodded, deciding to wait for my questions until after she was dressed. She returned, sporting a pair of my workout pants and a simple t-shirt.  
  
"Nee-san," she began, as she reached the living room, "you-" she paused when she saw the look on my face. "Nee-san, what's wrong?"  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest, and I could feel the tightness of my lips as I pursed them, "Kohana, what have you done?"  
  
She blinked, and glanced down at the clothes, "Are these not alright? I didn't want to choose one of your nicer clothes, and these seemed-" I shook my head.  
  
"Not the clothes, you. You're not hanyou anymore, are you?"  
  
She blinked, and her whole body froze for half a moment before she began to smile, "Nee-san, what do you mean?"  
  
I shook my head, "No games Kohana, because I do not think my heart can stand any more. Please, just tell me."  
  
She stared at me, before sighing softly, "I suppose you deserve that in the least, but please sit down. It may be a bit of a shock." 


	43. A Unique History Lesson

Chapter 43  
  
I took a seat at the dining room table, straddling one of the chairs backwards as she paced before me, her hands folded over her chest in a manner reminiscent of her father, only she was not so able to pull off the effect without the wide sleeves of the haori he often sported.  
  
"After you returned with everyone from fighting the Sorrow, and was forced to return here, Kei was beyond depressed. He barely ate, he never washed," and with that memory her nose crinkled up in disgust. "and he avoided everyone. He hid out in the forest, in the trees and almost never returned to the hut to sleep. No one could bring him out of it. I tried, but he was beyond even my reach. Mother and Father moved away after a few years, partially because Maeko had since married and began her own family and Mother felt that her time as the Village Miko there was over. She and Father began traveling over Japan again, visiting old friends and familiar sites from the travels of their youth."  
  
"It took Maeko 50 years before she could get Kei out of those trees ; 50 years before he finally came out of his mourning and began to live again. Mother and Father convinced him that he should return to Uncle's palace, and begin his training as Heir of the Western Lands. I went with him, at Uncle's insistence. I never quite understood why, but I was trained along with him. It was a comfort to be around my brother, and I think he took the same comfort from me. We understood each other's secret pain, and it helped us survive."  
  
She paused a moment, "We began to feel the effects of time a few decades after Mother died." She must have noticed the look on my face, for she hurried to assure me. "She lived long, nee-san, longer than most women of the time, even longer than most women of this time. We were never sure how, Maeko suspected it was the miko powers in their blood, and Father said it was because the women of our family were just too stubborn to die easily. She was over 150 years old when her time came, and like everything in her life, she faced it with courage and peace."  
  
It didn't surprise me that she would face this last adventure with the same grace. Kagome was one of the strongest women I knew, and I was glad to see that even in the end, she never faltered.  
  
"Maeko lasted a little longer, and we credited Father's blood with that, as well as the miko power. Maeko saw the passing of 200 years, most of which she spent with Kei and me at Uncle's palace. After Mother died, she left the village in the hands of her granddaughter, who had also inherited the miko power and served the village for many years as a great and kind miko. Maeko had begun to feel that she had become more of a novelty than an actual aid in the village. Most never really knew how old she truly was, and by the time she left, her true heritage was naught but a faint whisper among the oldest of the villagers. The heroics of my mother and my father were fading into legend, and we decided that it was for the best. After all, the age of youkai was swiftly fading as well."  
  
"Men began to gain more power against the youkai, with newer and newer inventions and methods of killing, and so the last of the remaining youkai went into hiding. Some chose to have their legacies live on through their human born children," she paused a moment, and shook her head. "the hanyou that were once such a disgusting and disgraceful part of a youkai's family had become their salvation as children were born who could pass as pure humans, and still keep the ties of blood alive."  
  
"Just after Maeko died, Kei discovered something, something that had been set aside many years before as an unsolvable mystery." She stopped in her narrative and her pacing to meet my eyes. "The scroll that was left to you by the spirit of the witch of the mountains. The scroll that no one could read." She began pacing again as she continued. "Kei found the closest living youkai of the line that had written it. The scroll told of a way where the power of youkai could be given to a creature that was not. It was a powerful tool long forgotten to the passage of time. It was a dangerous spell, and a dangerous rite, so of course Uncle's pride would not let him forgo the chance to prove he was still the most powerful youkai alive." Kohana's eyes rolled sarcastically.  
  
"He performed this rite on Kei, and gave him all the powers of a full inu- taiyoukai(.)" I was confused, and it must have shown, for she explained further. " Essentially it made Kei his blood heir, and made Kei a full youkai," she smiled, remembering the change in her brother. "Knocked them both out for a full moon, during which I had the annoying pleasure of handling all affairs of state, but once they both recovered, Uncle insisted on doing it again, with me." She laughed softly, "Of course his pride needed to show that he could do it twice, and probably would have done so a third time with Father, had he agreed. It was like suffering the antics of a child who had just acquired a new skill and wanted to show the whole world, over and over again."  
  
I nodded slowly, my arms crossed over the back of the chair and my head cradled within. So Kei had become a full youkai, which meant he hadn't died from old age. That much I was certain of, so what had happened to him?  
  
"Kohana, is it true that the mark of a youkai never fades from their mate, unless they die?"  
  
She blinked curiously, and nodded her head, "Yes, that is true, why do you ask?"  
  
I took a deep breath, and slid the hair from the side of my neck, showing her the mark that I still bore. "Where is my mate?"  
  
She paused a moment, before walking to the window, "I was wondering when you would ask. I didn't know how painful it would be to speak to you about Kei, so I waited for you to speak first."  
  
I rose and moved to her side, grabbing hold of her shoulders and letting my eyes, my voice and my Empathy reflect the desperation I felt inside, "Where is my husband Kohana? Why wasn't he at the well waiting for me?!"  
  
She sighed, "We weren't waiting for you, because we didn't know when and where to be." I blinked and released her as she glanced out the window again.  
  
"I don't understand," I spoke. "Kei had all my memories, how could he not know?" I whispered, watching her stare out into the night.  
  
"After you left, those memories began to fade very quickly. As we could best figure, when you exchanged memories, it was like you were both given a copy of each others thoughts, but when you lost yours, Kei had to give you his copy to restore your memories. Because of this, what he knew was no longer there for him to access. He was smart, and had Naoko write down what he could remember in the short times that he came out of his depression in the beginning. It was a good thing he did so, for those bits of information probably saved our family from a great many disasters. Naoko died," and my eyes shot up to stare at her quickly, "after a bandit raid 50 years after you left. It was part of the reason Kei came out of his self-imposed exile. I think in some way, he always felt responsible for Nao's death, because he wasn't there to protect the village, and Nao. Maeko never blamed him, but he blamed himself."  
  
"What about Kaemon, or Kohaku? Surely one of them would have fought with their brother! What about Miroku and Sango?" I said quickly, and then my mind did the math. They had already been close, if not over 40 when I met them. Life expectancy in that era, no matter where in the world, was rarely over 60. At 90, even if they had still been alive, they would have been far too weak.  
  
Kohana turned to face me, and I could see the faint shimmer in her eyes as she spoke, "They both passed from this life together 10 years before their son. We found them laying peacefully on their futon, as if sleeping. Aiko said that they had always wished it, to die together, because both had watched too many loved ones die, and never wished the other to face that again. I think it was their reward from Kami-sama for all the years of hard work and fighting they had done."  
  
"Kohaku married one of the girls from the village, and lived the simple happy life of a farmer. Everyone was surprised that he didn't follow in the path of one of his parents, but Sango always smiled when it was mentioned, and said that his namesake was a gentle boy, who wasn't truly meant for the life of an exterminator. She always felt that her son not only lived with her brother's name, but the life her brother had truly wanted."  
  
"Kaemon did eventually marry Aki," she began and couldn't help but laugh at the thoughts, "But she certainly didn't make it easy for him. She refused to fawn over him, refused to even pay his attentions any mind. He even resorted so far as to attempt his father's old tricks, but she held her temper and didn't even rebuke him when he touched her. I think it was the intrigue that truly captured him. He had to chase her for several years before she agreed to marry him, and when that promise was made, my cousin was a completely changed man. I don't think he ever looked at another woman with the same eyes that he held for Aki. They had many children, and they both lived long enough to hold a few of their grandchildren. They had moved to a new village, closer to the manor of the lord, and were spared during the raiders attack. I am often glad for that, because I know that he was far too old to be fighting such a fierce battle, and the grief for Maeko would have been too much had she lost him as well. He was a great old man when he joined Aki in heaven."  
  
I bowed my head a moment, for my friends. I knew deep down they had died, it was inevitable, but still to hear that they had died as they had lived their last, in peace, it was comforting.  
  
Kohana continued, "Kei never stopped looking for you. All he could remember was that it would take 500 years to find you. That is the last thing you said to me, and it was the thing that drove both of us onward. Kei excelled in this work nee-san, you would have been so proud to watch him. He faced everything with a firm resolve to conquer it, but unlike our cousins, he was never very comfortable with the bloodthirsty nature that emerged within business."  
  
I blinked, "Cousins?" She could only be speaking of the descendents of Sango and Miroku, right?  
  
She laughed, "Yes, cousins. Uncle and Megahna did eventually raise a small brood of their own."  
  
I nearly fell to the floor in a classic anime style, "What?! But I thought your aunt." I didn't finish the statement because Kohana laughed harder.  
  
"No, no curse, no spell. It seemed that the reason my aunt never had children was, well," she blushed faintly, "My uncle wasn't holding up his end of the arrangement. Something happened, just after Mother died, that changed all that however. I was traveling around Japan at the time, and when I returned I received only the little bit that Kei would tell me. Something happened; someone had dared threaten Uncle's life and nearly succeeded, and Megahna had intervened to save him. None of us ever realized that beneath that façade of cold sharpened ice, she actually had fallen in love with Uncle, but once that broke through, their first child arrived the following spring. But she surprised us even further when she made the public announcement that her children would not replace Kei as the Heir. She told all of us that in the world to come, her children would find places of power that were even higher than ancient hereditary titles, and she was right. After all, in this century, men of power hold stocks and companies in their hands, not lands and crowns."  
  
"So she and Sesshomaru are still alive," I ventured. There was something about the tale that seemed unfinished.  
  
"No, Megahna died," she smiled faintly. "Always one to do things her own way, she refused to leave Japan with the rest of us when a fresh new threat arrived, the last great one that you warned us with your memories. Especially when she learned that it would strike in the lands of her birth. We never took her to be loyal to the southern lands, but she was, and when the threat arrived, she went to her homelands to try and protect them, believing that the power of a youkai could stop even the new horrible power of man."  
  
I blinked, and glanced down at the floor in thought. Kohana fell silent and wouldn't say anymore so I puzzled through the clues. Suddenly realization flashed on me and I jerked my head up.  
  
"Southern lands, new power, you mean-" I couldn't go on. I knew the horrible things that the power had done in Japan, the effects were still talked about in my time as well, and even after what Megahna had done or tried to do to me, I still would not have wished that kind of death on her. I had seen pictures as a child and the horrors of that act still gave me shivers to this day.  
  
"We could only guess when you would reappear in this world again, and so Kei and I have been looking for several years now, for any sign of your return. Kei even had people waiting to notify him of your birth. In fact, we thought we had found you almost 26 years ago, but the child was not you." Kohana tilted her head, "In fact, if not for the fact that I saw you on the street a few days ago, we still would be searching for you." She paused, "How is it that you have no paperwork of any kind anywhere? There is no other Francesca Fanton born anywhere in this world."  
  
I stared at her, as realization slowly dawned on me. One vital, very vital key that I had never told any of them, something that could have made their trials so much easier.  
  
"Oh Kohana," I said, my hands falling to my sides, "Because I was not born with the name Francesca Fanton. It is not my name of birth, but my name of choice."  
  
She stared at me as I began to explain, "My name is Francesca, that was true, but I was born bearing my father's last name, Webster. When my parents separated, I felt that I needed a change, a start all my own. So I took my mother's maiden name as my own, informally of course. I didn't want to hurt my father by legally changing my name. After a while, it became second nature to tell everyone that it was my name, and I never thought anything of it."  
  
Kohana nodded, "So I see. Well that makes sense of much," she said softly, and I could feel the weight of years of searching and struggle on her face. I stepped up and wrapped my arms around her tightly, her hair tickling my nose.  
  
"Oh my little Kohana," I whispered gently, "I have caused you so much pain, I know. I have broken too many promises to you, haven't I?" She shivered in my arms before breaking out in tears and I held her as she cried out what she must have been holding in for so many centuries.  
  
"Nee-san," she whispered and hugged me tighter. I let her cry herself out, till all the pain flowed off her cheeks and she could finally be free. It was only Kagome's soft cry that broke our embrace, as Kohana quickly hurried to pick her up and comfort her. I smiled at the scene before me. It was good to see Kohana with a child of her own, even if it wasn't technically her child, it was still her blood and that was enough for me.  
  
Yuki's soft mew alerted me to my forgotten dinner and I quickly hurried to the kitchen, salvaging the meal from the oven before it burned, and we sat down to eat. Kohana complimented it continuously, and even Yuki seemed to enjoy the chicken. Exhausted, and our bellies full, we all curled up together in my bed, Yuki and Kagome nestled safely between us for a peaceful and deep sleep.  
  
I awoke late the next day, to find the bed empty, but the sounds drifting down the hallway alerted me to the fact that Kohana was up, and the smells meant she was preparing breakfast. I smiled and stretched slowly, startled suddenly by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello," I answered.  
  
"Francesca-sama," I heard a friendly familiar voice greet me and I smiled.  
  
"Sato-san," I said, yawning, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"My apologies, did I wake you?"  
  
"No, I just woke up, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor of a call?" I could feel his blush radiating through the phone. I had known for a little while now that he had a crush on me, and while I knew he would never act on it, it was flattering.  
  
"Mother is planning a get together of some friends and she wanted to invite you, can you come?"  
  
I glanced out my door towards the kitchen, "Well, an old friend dropped into town to visit," I began.  
  
"That's fine, bring her, or him-" he paused, "Is it a him?"  
  
"Sato," I said laughing, "No, it's a her, did I have you worried?"  
  
"N-no," he stammered quickly, "But bring her along, any friend of yours is most certainly welcome. Please say you can come? Mother would love to see you again, and Yuki as well. She was disappointed that she didn't come along, you know she loves her ears."  
  
I laughed, some things could never change, "Alright, alright," I glanced at my watch, "We can be there by mid-afternoon, is that alright?"  
  
"Perfect, everyone should be arriving by 4, so take your time!" he said, "Till later!" he hung up.  
  
I stretched again, wiggling my toes under the blanket before I slid out of bed and walked silently towards the kitchen. Kohana had made a makeshift cradle from my laundry basket and Kagome was giggling from within, entertained by Yuki's careful attentions.  
  
"Good morning," I said softly and Kohana smiled, looking up from her cooking.  
  
"Good morning, I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of preparing something to eat," she said cheerfully.  
  
"A morning I don't have to cook, what a wonderful treat," I said equally cheerful as I sat down at the dining room table.  
  
"I heard the phone, anything important?" she asked.  
  
"Well, actually yes." I paused, "It was Sato. He's invited us to the shrine for a gathering, he knows I'm bringing someone, but he doesn't know it's you." I paused, "Do you want to go?"  
  
Kohana put down the spatula and sighed, her eyes drifting out towards the balcony window. "I have wanted to meet my uncle and grandmother for so long, but I have to admit I am afraid. What if they won't like me? What if seeing me is too painful for them?"  
  
I shook my head, "Of course they'll love you, you're family. And if there's one thing I've learned, when you're a part of the family, you're always loved. They took me in and accepted me immediately; even before they found out I married your brother. They will love you, because you are Kohana."  
  
She smiled softly and nodded, "Well, it will be good for Kagome to meet them as well."  
  
"That's the spirit," I said, "Now, let's eat and get ready. We definitely need something special to wear," I winked at her good-humouredly. " And you know what they say," smiling, she looked up at me and shook her head slightly as she placed the napkin on her lap. I laughed. "Any excuse for shopping is a good excuse!"  
  
Her laughter echoed in the apartment, awakening feelings in me long dormant and I joined her. This would be a good day, I thought. 


	44. The Lady of the Western Lands

Chapter 44  
  
After dressing warmly for the cold day, we headed out to pick out something to wear for the reunion. I even managed to sneak Yuki into my pocketbook so that she could give her input as well. After all, she was just as much a part of my family as Kohana.  
  
By the time we returned, we were all very pleased with our purchases, as well as very chilled. The temperature was crisp and cold and even though the sun shone brightly, we were both very red cheeked and out of breath as we entered the building. I had taken Kagome and placed her inside my jacket, zipping her close against me, and although she had fallen asleep during the walk, she did stay very warm. Kohana seemed very comfortable in just her cloak, despite the fact that it did not cover her as well as a jacket would. But what had really surprised me the most, was how just before we left, Kohana pulled out a tiny beaded rosary and slipped it around her neck. Before my eyes, her ears shrunk and her face became rounder, softer. Her eyes darkened to a dark brown and her hair darkened to a rich midnight black. My mouth opened to form a question when she smiled.  
  
"Maeko came up with these for Kei and I, so that we could pass as humans when we were hanyou. It seems that it works just as well when we are youkai, and as for why," she shrugged delicately. "I do not wish to have the entire town staring at me when I travel."  
  
I agreed with her, but I didn't feel comfortable with her new image. In my mind, I still saw Kohana as she was, and should be able to remain, silver and beautiful.  
  
In the end, we both decided on soft sweaters, and warm black pants that flared stylishly at our ankles. Kohana's sweater was a pale blue the color of a summer sky and did wonders for her porcelain like coloring. My sweater was more of an earth tone, a mix between burgundy and black, quite becoming to my own hair and eyes. . I bought a pair of comfortable black boots that zipped up to my ankle, with just enough heel to be attractive, without being too uncomfortable. Kohana settled for a pair of low dress shoes, her height not needing any alteration. For Kagome, we bought a warm cotton dress, and shoes that matched, and I found a head band normally used for baby's heads, that Yuki liked. She didn't seem to mind the idea of dressing up for the occasion either.  
  
I watched Kagome, and fed her a bottle as Kohana took the first turn in the bathroom, and then I washed. We were both dressed and ready with plenty of time to spare, and after finding Yuki a more comfortable riding arrangement, we headed out for the train.  
  
Kohana sat silently and perfectly still the entire trip, and I could feel her nervousness shimmering around her. I placed my hand on hers gently and she smiled, a little of the nervousness dissipating.  
  
I stepped off the train, and was very surprised to see Sato standing there, bundled up and wearing normal clothes, something that was a rarity for my eyes. He smiled and waved me over, and I gently lead Kohana up to him. She shifted faintly on her feet, and I could feel the tension riding over her.  
  
"Sato-sama," I said warmly and gave him a light hug, which he returned before turning to Kohana. I opened my mouth to introduce them, when I saw the look on his face. His mouth hand fallen open in surprise.  
  
"You're-" he whispered, and Kohana tightened, as if she was going to run. I almost placed my hand on her arm to stop her but before I could, Sato had moved forward and wrapped the very frightened woman in his arms. I could see his shoulders shaking visibly.  
  
"You can mask your true features with enchantments, but you can't hide from those who know your face the best," he whispered hoarsely. "You don't even realize who you look like, do you?"  
  
I blinked and really looked at Kohana, who was staring at me from over his shoulder, and then it hit me. Kohana's enchantments transformed her features to those of a human, and the human who she most naturally resembled, was her mother. She looked like Kagome.  
  
"Francesca-sama," he said, releasing his hug from Kohana, but never breaking contact as he looked at me, "You have done me a great honor by letting me see the beautiful face of my sister's daughter."  
  
Kohana took in a sharp breath, as he faced her, "Kohana, am I right?" With that she smiled, her lip shaking as the emotion overtook her.  
  
"You must be the little Sato that my mother always told me about, though not so little anymore," she replied, and they hugged again, both with the joy of finding family and the tinge of sorrow for both their losses.  
  
"Sato, why are you here? I know the way to the shrine very well," I said, breaking the emotional cloud in the air.  
  
He nodded, "Mother didn't realize how cold it was going to be, and changed the location. I have the car to take you there."  
  
There was a feeling of something in the air that seemed just a little strange, but I shook it off slightly and nodded, following Sato down the stairs, through the tollgate, and out onto the street. The snow was light here, and I could tell by the graying skies that we were probably in the way of some more before night fell. I shivered a little as a cold chill tickled my neck and I carefully checked on Kagome. She sighed softly, but still slept warmly inside my jacket. Yuki mewed from inside my bag and I smiled, "We're almost there Yuki," I told her and felt her settle back down.  
  
I slipped into the back seat, giving Kohana the more leg room in the front and we took off. I was surprised to see that we headed past the shrine, towards the same hotel where I had stayed on that fateful day, and even more surprised as when we stopped before it, the doorman rushed forward to open my door for me.  
  
"Sato?" I questioned under my breath, knowing full well that valet service was not something normal for this place.  
  
He smiled and shrugged, "Perhaps they have misplaced us, let's not question it too much," he said and I glanced around. Instinctively, my senses went on full alert. Perhaps that month in the past, perhaps my own personal insecurities, but I felt that something wasn't right, that it wasn't as simple as it appeared and this worried me.  
  
My eyes darted around over everything, taking in ever single person in the lobby as I walked behind Sato, practice allowing me to keep my features as normal as possible. Everyone seemed oblivious to us, and with the exception of the doorman, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
Something alerted me, however, just before we reached the doors we seemed to be walking toward and I glanced to my right. Standing beside a pillar, one leg crossed before the other, and looking rather comfortable was a familiar face. I felt my heart jump and I instantly placed an arm around Kagome protectively. I knew that man, he was the leader of the wolves who had attacked me the day I met Kaede. I glanced around and realized that placed in various points around the room, were more of the same pack, most of which had not recognized me, and were eying everyone else.  
  
I moved forward quickly to warn Sato, but was interrupted as the doors before us flew open and his mother came out towards us, enveloping me in a warm hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you could come," she said happily and stepped back, noticing the bundle in my jacket, a fact that Sato had overlooked.  
  
"Francesca," she said, a smile on her face, "You did not tell us-" she began and I blushed.  
  
"No, this child isn't mine, she's-"I began before taking a breath and smiling at Kohana, who stepped forward to take Kagome from my arms.  
  
"This is Kagome," Kohana said softly, "She is my great-granddaughter."  
  
Sato's mother smiled brightly, "So you must be Kohana," she said, and pouted, "But Francesca said you looked like your father, where are your cute ears?"  
  
I laughed softly, covering my mouth with my hand as Kohana looked a little surprised but laughed as well.  
  
"Perhaps I will show you, when we are far away from such prying eyes," she replied graciously and didn't seem as uncomfortable when Mrs. Hirotomo stepped forward and hugged her warmly.  
  
"Come come, everyone has arrived and they are all anxious to meet you Francesca," she said, "I have told them all such wonderful things about you."  
  
I smiled and slipped my jacket off, folding it over my arm as she lead us through the large wooden doors before us. Soft music was playing inside, and I instinctively glanced down at my feet, feeling strangely shy. The doors behind us closed, and I turned slightly, jumping at the sound. Standing against them, was the wolf pack, grinning at me.  
  
'Oh no,' I thought as I turned to face the rest of the room, and froze. Everyone was looking at me, and smiling. I suddenly felt very very intimidated. Kohana had stepped away from me, and stood beside Sato and his mother, her lips curved in an equal smile. Yuki mewed and pawed at my bag and pushed open the covering to leap out. She must have sensed my fear because she instinctively transformed into her larger form and growled protectively.  
  
"No, Yuki," I said, but too late. I prepared myself for the scream of shock, or the wave of fear, but felt neither. Instead, I heard a soft growl, followed by another, and from the far end of the room, a shadow walked slowly from behind a table. I dropped my bag and jacket on the floor when I realized who it was.  
  
"Mistero," I whispered and he growled again, leaping towards me. I fell to my knees as he reached me and I wrapped my arms tightly around his thick neck, hearing him purr loudly against me.  
  
"Mistero, my friend," I whispered softly, and felt a nudge against my arm. There stood Kirara as well, and I switched cats, hugging her tightly. Yuki growled softly and pressed her head against her father in greeting, and I watched in joyful awe as my friend was reunited with her family.  
  
One by one, everyone stepped up, and the introductions began. The descendents of Maeko and Naoko came first, beginning with Kaede, who greeted me with a shy smile. "I hope you are not angry with me," she whispered as I hugged her.  
  
"No, I am not," I said, "I knew there must have been a reason, but I never guessed it was something this wonderful," I smiled and greeted each one of them. The line of Kaemon came next, and I laughed as one particular young man stepped forward and introduced myself. "You are the splitting image of your ancestor," I said with a bright smile, and then took a cautious step back. He looked at me surprised until I asked, "You don't grope women, do you?" Everyone laughed, probably having heard the tales through the lines. Kohaku's descendents came forward, and then Aiko's. I smiled and greeted each of them equally, feeling as though with each introduction, I was coming home.  
  
Kohana stepped up beside me and whispered, "Not all of the family is here," she explained. "Some of the lines drifted away from the family and do not know us." She motioned the people gathered before us. "These are all those who know the true nature of our past and our heritage." I nodded, understanding.  
  
"Francesca-nee-san," I heard softly beside me and I turned. Standing there, grinning mischievously, were two very familiar faces. Older, handsomer, and probably even more clever, but there was no mistaking their complexion. They both sported the same long red hair in ponytails and now instead of green vests and pants, they were wearing casual green sweaters, and black dress slacks.  
  
"Kin, Kioshi," I breathed and they glanced at each other before looking back at me. My hand lifted to my lips as I stared at them, unable to move, "You've grown up!" I whispered, my voice shaking with emotion as Kin grinned.  
  
"Well I grew up, Kioshi is still a shy boy," he laughed and got an elbow as reward from his brother. I stepped forward and wrapped an arm around each of their necks, pulling them close. I couldn't help it, but cry softly as they both embraced me tightly.  
  
"Oh, you've grow so handsome," I whispered in their ears, and I felt the heat from their blushes on my own cheeks. After a moment I pulled back, and wiped the tears from my cheeks, smiling. "Did you keep your promise?"  
  
They both grinned and simultaneously pulled out a small green leaf from their pockets, and with a poof of kitsune magic, stood before me in the forms of two very well known illusionists. I blinked in surprise, and gasped, "You were them!! I used to watch you on TV all the time!!"  
  
"And they cannot resist the urge to show off," I heard behind them and opened my eyes to see Shippou standing there, trying to look older and more parental, but his eyes gave away his humor. I laughed, and stepped forward to give him a warm hug, feeling him blush.  
  
"Yes, they are certainly just like their father," I joked and he grinned sheepishly. Kin and Kioshi laughed as well and stepped back, as a very familiar figure stepped forward. The years had aged him, but only a little, and it was his eyes that revealed the true number of years that he had seen pass before him.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama," I said softly, bowing respectfully to him, and felt surprised as he lifted my chin with his hand, shaking his head.  
  
"It is I who should be the one to bow to you," he said, his voice deep and melodic and I watched in surprise as he did so, followed by most of the company there, including Sato and his mother. Even Yuki, and her parents bowed their head.  
  
I turned around, looking at everyone. "Please, don't," I whispered, my cheeks feeling red, "Please don't bow to me, I don't deserve it."  
  
"Don't you?" asked Kouga, stepping forward from the group, his face lined only slightly with the wear of battles and years gone by. Ayame stood at his side, looking as young and energetic as ever. "After all, if it were not for your efforts, your battles and your losses," he paused, and gave me a sympathetic smile, "We would all have died long ago. For you see, you defeated the Sorrow, you gave many of us or our ancestors the strength to face all the trials that the years would bring."  
  
"You gave my children hope, where they could not find any," came another familiar voice, and I spun on my heel as those ever familiar golden eyes captured mine. Inuyasha no longer wore his red traditional robes, but his shirt was just as brilliant a red, making him look very dashing in the black slacks and shined shoes. His long silver hair was pulled back with a tie, but it was still him. I felt my breath get swept away at the sight of him. Despite his elegant look, I could feel the dark pull of sorrow that still surrounded him, the loss of his great love still haunted him. I couldn't help myself, I ran to him and wrapped him up in a tight embrace, and cried the tears he couldn't. He seemed to understand and held me close, gently running a hand over my hair, as a parent would comfort a child.  
  
"Do not cry so," he whispered to me. "Kagome would not like it, she would want this to be a joyous reunion, and I know that she is here with us in spirit, as well as in memory," he whispered gently in my ear. It was amazing to me to see how much time had changed him, time, and perhaps Kagome who was the one who had changed him the most. I stepped back as he kept his hands on my shoulders, smiling down on me.  
  
It was only this close that I felt the differences in him. His ears had not shifted from his head, and I smiled, grateful for that one similarity for me to cling to. His face was the oldest in the room, the light laugh lines that graced the edge of his mouth and eyes only enhancing his beauty. I smiled, "Yes Father, you are right," and watched as a warm inner light glowed from his eyes.  
  
"We bow to you daughter, " gracing me in return with the acknowledgement of family, "for one more great reason," he said, a soft smile crossing his lips.  
  
"They bow as is fitting, to the Lady of the Western Lands," came another voice. I froze, my skin tingling with electricity as that wonderful voice filled my ears. I felt a knot form in my throat as I moved in the slowest motion. My mind screamed not to bother, that I would turn around and be wrong, or that I would suddenly wake up from this wonderful dream, but I continued to turn. The group in the room had parted, and, standing down at the very end, his hands folded neatly before him, was the face I had dreamed of since the instant I returned. His hair was snow white, just like his father's, with one distinct exception: One long streak of black drifted from above his right eyebrow and down through his hair. His hears had shifted to the side of his head, and were slightly pointed. Along the side of his cheeks, were faint blue streaks, and his face had elongated only slightly. He resembled his father in his transformation, even more so than his uncle. Those eyes were the same though, they were the golden eyes that found me in that well, the golden eyes that haunted me as I traveled to recover my memory, and the golden eyes I saw in my dreams every night as I prayed that he would find me.  
  
Now, they were the golden eyes that shimmered with the tears that they had held for centuries, tears of longing and loss. I took a step forward, or perhaps I stumbled in my attempt and suddenly he was there before me, holding me. I breathed slowly, staring up at him, my eyes felt like they would come out of their sockets as I stared at him, absorbing the sight.  
  
"You're too quiet," he whispered, and I felt the insecurity flow off him like water, "Are you angry with my choice? Are you disgusted by me now?"  
  
I blinked only once, and without thinking, I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled his head down to mine with an aggressive passion that I didn't even realize I was holding inside. I poured everything from my soul into the kiss and opened up every sense at my disposal. The link between us flared wildly and I felt everything he had: surprise, desire, pleasure, joy, and years of endless longing. His arms gathered around my waist and lifted me up against him, and I never broke the kiss. Our lips spoke to each other in a language that only lovers know, a language that has no words, but only feelings.  
  
'You're here, you're here, you're here,' my heart cried to his as I wound my hands into his hair and I felt his grip tighten even more.  
  
'Never again, no one will ever part us again, we will never be lonely again,' his heart responded and I felt our tears flow together over our respective cheeks. I heard the roar of applause and the hollers of pleasure surround us and I smiled, slowly breaking the kiss if only to breathe for a moment. Our mouths separated but he pressed his forehead to mine, keeping the intimate contact.  
  
"My love," he whispered.  
  
"You're late." I said, my lips curving into a smile and to my surprise he laughed loudly, throwing back his head in mischievous laughter as he spun me around.  
  
"500 years, and that's the first thing you can say to me?" he roared happily and everyone around us joined in the laughter. I grinned and held on tightly as the world revolvedaround us, and only for us.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I have to say," I said softly pulling his head close to mine for another deep kiss. It was as necessary as breathing for me. I needed to feel the heat of his touch against my lips, as if my very existence depended on that touch and the knowledge hit me that I could never live without his kiss ever again.  
  
Only a polite coughing broke us apart from this second round, and Kohana stood there, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I thought you were going to give me 24 hours?" she demanded and I glanced between them curiously. Kei laughed and held up his wrist, showing off what I assumed was a golden Rolex as he glanced at the time.  
  
"24 hours to the second of my entrance, little sister," he grinned mischievously. "I never promised I wouldn't make a classy introduction, now did I?  
  
Kohana made a face and I laughed. I could forgive them by whatever means they made it happen, all that mattered was Kei was here, his arms were around me, his breath warm on my cheek, and that we would never be separated again. For the first time since I had returned to my own time, I smiled- really truly smiled. And it felt wonderful.  
  
"Rose," he whispered against my skin and I looked into his eyes curiously. He smiled and kissed my nose gently, "Come, let's enjoy our dinner." With all the elegance of a regal court, he gently took my hand in his, and led me to the head table.  
  
It was a joyous time, as people joked, and laughed and shared stories, and I sat there and absorbed them all, smiling so much that I felt my cheeks ache with the exhaustion of it. Kei's hand never left mine the entire evening, and when someone turned on some music, we all rose up to dance. I took my turns with all my old friends, but spent most of my time in Kei's arms. After so long a separation, neither one of us could really bear to be parted for too long, even if it was only a few feet.  
  
As the night dwindled down, the questions began to arise, mostly from the human parts of the family, who began questioning me insistently for information on their relatives. I smiled and took center stage as I began telling them of their ancestors, and after that was done, a lone voice rose up. It was a small girl, probably no older than Kohana was when I first arrived. She walked over and climbed into my lap comfortably.  
  
"Nee-san," she asked innocently and everyone fell quiet, interested in what was going to happen.  
  
"Yes?" I asked her, glancing at Kei for a name. He whispered gently that she was of Kaemon's line, the sister of the young man I encountered earlier, and her name was Aikia.  
  
"Is it true that you knew my Jii-san?" she asked softly and I nodded, "Yes, I knew him a very long time ago."  
  
She smiled, "But you're so young and pretty," to which I blushed, "Can you tell us how you knew him?"  
  
I settled her comfortably in my lap and looked around the room at the eager faces, before turning to Kei.  
  
"I'm sure they've heard this story a million times," I said and was astonished by the resounding shaking of heads.  
  
"We've all shared a little of the story, but it was decided a long time ago, that the best person to tell this story, was you."  
  
I blushed and nodded, "Alright. Well, I suppose it really all starts in August of this year, when I came to Japan for the first time, and I was traveling around Tokyo. The hot summer sun beat down on my shoulders, making the backpack feel twenty times heavier."  
  
And so I told the story of the second time the members of our family took off in a quest, and everything we went through. I was as fair and honest to the story as I could be, but I did leave out some things that were meant to be personal between us and only us.  
  
As I finished, I felt every eye in the room on me, and the weight of their gaze was heavy. I blushed, and cleared my throat, realizing how dry it was. Slowly everyone stood and began to applaud. I blinked in surprise as even little Aikia clapped her small hands, a bright grin on her face.  
  
Kei's arm slid around my shoulders and he whispered in my ear, "You did a wonderful job, but I think you need to rest. You're tired, I can tell and I know there is much we have to talk about between us." I smiled and nodded as he rose.  
  
"I know that much is still left to be said, but it is very late, and Francesca needs to rest. You've had her talking for hours now. I want to thank all of you for coming tonight." Simply said, everyone rose and came to our table, bowing respectfully before me before heading out into the night.  
  
Taking up the end of the line, was Kouga and the band of wolves that had attacked me. He stood, arms folded over his chest as the leader stepped forward, and if it would have been visible, I was sure his tail would have been planted firmly between his legs.  
  
"Francesca-sama, I am very sorry about what happened. Had we known-" he began and I shook my head.  
  
"I have forgiven you for what you did, but I only worry that I was not your first victim nor was I your last." I felt the shame rise off all of them, and I couldn't help but grace them with a gentle smile.  
  
"If you can promise me, from here on out, that you will lend your services to protecting, instead of accosting, then all will be well," I said and watched as they looked towards each other, and nodded in unison before hurrying off. I smiled at Kouga who bowed and then backed away.  
  
"We've made arrangements for the two of you to stay here for the night," Inuyasha said, placing an electronic key into Kei's hand. "It would be only fitting to spend the night together before you leave in the morning."  
  
I felt a grip of panic slide over my throat as I looked to Kei, "You're leaving?" I couldn't keep the whine from my voice, try as Imight. I placed my hands, which suddenly felt so cold, in his.  
  
"I have a few loose ends to tie up in America, but I will return to you within a few days, and this time it will be to stay," he whispered soothingly. I suddenly felt the world shrink around me, and a feeling of dread filled me.  
  
"Do not fear," he said and pulled me close, "Nothing will ever separate us again, I swear it!" I nodded and pulled back, feeling very embarrassed at the moment of complete weakness at the thought of him leaving. I had survived all these months without a clue as to his whereabouts, and the few days he was to be apart from me, where I would know where he was and that he was safe shouldn't send me into such a panic.  
  
"Come, let's go talk," he said softly and led me towards the elevators, his hand in mine. I smiled and laced my fingers with his, very much aware of the looks that everyone was giving us as we passed through the lobby. The jealous eyes of the women whose looks they threw my way could kill, and those of the men who cast envious glances at Kei. I couldn't blame any of them, really, Kei was both beautiful and successful, a man truly to be envied. I turned my gaze towards him, only momentarily worried that his appearance would cause some trouble when I realized that he looked just like any normal man. I opened my mouth to question but he smiled and very lightly tugged at his collar. Just below the line of material, I saw the same beads that Kohana had slipped on. I hadn't even noticed the motion as we were walking, he was so discrete.  
  
He rang for the elevator, and as we entered, Kei slipped the key card into the slot that read 'Penthouse' and the elevator instantly began to rise, noiselessly. We remained silent the entire way up. I think that we were both a little nervous, being alone together again after so much time, though for him it was far longer. His hand slipped from mine to move around my waist and I looked up at him, feeling my heart suddenly speed up.  
  
"You're scared," he whispered gently and I shook my head. He smiled and gently bowed his head to brush his nose against my forehead and I could feel him inhale slowly.  
  
"You're scared, not of me, but you're scared," he repeated and I felt a flush rise up onto my cheeks. The elevator door opened to a large living room, quite elegant with antique furniture everywhere. My eyes opened wide as Kei quickly scooped me up in his arms and carried me in.  
  
"I heard it was a Western tradition," he said in my ear and I smiled, nodding my head. Once we were across the threshold, however, he didn't let me go. Instead, he insisted on carrying me bridal style throughout the entire penthouse, showing me all the rooms. I smiled and enjoyed the attention until I was suddenly airborne, falling through the air onto a large mattress. Kei was at my side in an instant, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Kei!" I yelled and hit his shoulder as he laughed.  
  
"Well, I got impatient," he said. I glanced around, and, as the setting finally hit home I turned a bright red.  
  
"Don't get shy with me now, Rose," he whispered against my neck as he placed a kiss on my mark and I felt my heart leap through my throat. He nuzzled just below my earlobe and I felt my whole body melt in response.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he breathed and I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me, his hand gently brushing some hair from my face.  
  
"For what?" I whispered, almost fearful of the answer. It had been 500 years, all the things that could have happened flew through my mind and I felt a knot form in my stomach.  
  
"For not being there when you returned like I so desperately wanted," he replied and I smiled.  
  
"That was my fault Kei, you didn't know about my name, it wasn't your fault," I soothed and he closed his eyes.  
  
I could feel the pain roll off of him, "I missed you for so long Rose, so very long. I almost-" he paused, "I almost gave up." He rose off the bed, turning his back to me, his body tense. I slid off the bed and moved behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist to press my cheek against his back.  
  
"Kei," I whispered, "I don't blame you, and I'm not angry. Kohana told me what you went through. You had to face so many years, and so many hardships, I was only here for a few months. Its only natural to feel weak. I understand."  
  
I released his waist to move in front of him, to look up at his bowed head, his mouth closed in a tight line. I stood up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. His head naturally bowed to my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his hair gently.  
  
"I don't deserve you," he sighed.  
  
I smiled, "I often thought the same thing about you," I confessed. "You were this wonderful, strong, handsome, amazing man and I couldn't believe that you fell in love with me of all people," I focused for a moment in the way I could feel his heart speed up under my fingers at his neck and I sighed. "But you taught me something that no one else could," I continued. "you taught me to trust again." I swallowed back the emotion in my voice and nodded decisively. "I think we deserve each other, we were made for each other, and all that we've seen has only proven that even more."  
  
He lifted his head, smiling, "The woman who didn't believe in soul mates-" he began as I kissed him lightly.  
  
"Until she found hers," I finished and took his hands in mine, pulling him back with me, "Now shut up, we've got a lot of catching up to do." He grinned, and as the night passed, we did just that.  
  
AN: Don't worry everyone! This isn't the end.I have one more card up my sleeve! *pouts* But only a few people reviewed! Don't you all love me anymore?? 


	45. Epilogue

Well Epilogue  
  
I opened my eyes to sunlight streaming through on my face, and squinted, rolling over in my bed to escape the beam. I ran into another warm body and it took me a minute to remember exactly everything that had happened and another minute or so for me to realize that it hadn't been a dream, but reality. Kei groaned and rolled over, wrapping an arm around my bare waist and pulled me close.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered slowly, his eyes still closed and I kissed his eyelids.  
  
"Good morning," I replied, stretching out beneath his hand with a purr. He laughed and cracked one eye open.  
  
"I don't think I've had such a good night's sleep in a long time," he said lovingly.  
  
I grinned mischievously. "Well, when we did get to sleep," I put in and saw his face light up.  
  
"Whose fault was that?" he tried for a stern look, but I laughed.  
  
"Don't even try to put that on me," I teased and saw the sexy smile slide over his lips as he pulled me closer. "You're the one who spent half the night giving me a complete history!"  
  
"I didn't want to waste a single minute in sleep when I could spend it with you," He purred, "Besides, I made it up to you, didn't I? Can you blame me?"  
  
I laughed, "No, not really." I glanced down at this watch and frowned.  
  
"What time do you have to leave?" I whispered and saw his eyes drift down to his wrist as well.  
  
"I should probably start getting ready," he said with a sigh and I gripped his arm tightly.  
  
"Promise me Kei, that you'll come back soon!" My eyes looked at his intensely.  
  
He nodded, "I promise, and when I return, I won't leave ever again."  
  
He had his driver drop me off at my apartment, and we parted with a long and passionate kiss that had a few people on my street talking, a couple of women sighing wistfully, and naturally a few children giggling, and as I watched his car drive away, I felt the familiar ache of his distance. But this time, it was quickly replaced with a soft warm feeling that spread through my body, and I knew that our bond was stronger than before and he was never really far from me.  
  
As soon as I entered the apartment and looked around, a sudden urge washed over me and I hurried to my room.  
  
I had picked up the receiver and put it to my ears before I had actually formed the command in my mind, and my fingers flew over the keypad from memory. As the rings slowly chimed in my ears, I listened with my breath held and apprehension in my veins.  
  
"Hello?" came a very soft, sleepy voice on the other end and I slowly exhaled.  
  
"Mamma," I said, equally as soft and heard her voice rise in pitch in worry as a million, no doubt morbid, reasons for such a late night call ran through her head. I could almost feel it through the receiver.  
  
"Mamma, I'm fine!" I said quickly, trying to reassure her. "I just.I just wanted to hear your voice."  
  
"Francesca," she sighed and the irritation rose to the surface, "Do you know what time it is here?"  
  
"I know Mamma, and I'm sorry! It's just that I have something wonderful to tell you," I said, my voice dropping into a sigh as the smile crept along my lips. There was a long pregnant pause over the phone before I felt the warmth slide along my body.  
  
"Tell me about him," she said softly.  
  
"Oh, mamma, he's amazing, and I love him so much," I began. Her laughter echoed across the miles to my ears and made me smile.  
  
By the time I put the phone back in its cradle, a few hours had passed. I knew my phone bill would be outrageous but at that point I didn't care. It was probably the nicest conversation I had had with my mother in a very long time. She sounded excited about Kei, and I had already begun formulating a plan in my head for my next visit. I wanted my family to meet him; I wanted to show him my home, the lands where I grew up as a child, and the people that shared my blood. I felt that after all he had given me, I owed him that much. After all, Italy was part of who I was.and I wanted him to know all of me.  
  
I missed Kei desperately while he was gone, but the rest of the family made sure that I was not alone long enough to dwell on it too much. Kohana took me shopping, Inuyasha took over my training with the staff and complimented me on keeping up my skills, and on the weekends, I spent time with Sesshoumaru, learning more about the role to which I was now placed. Most of the business that he had built and Kei controlled was run by his sons, three overly energetic and highly suave young men that shared their father's tall stature and their mother's colorings. Only the youngest had Sesshomaru's long silver locks and blue markings. Of the three, he seemed the warmest, and was in control of the lighter aspects of their business.  
  
The companies that they or, perhaps it was better now to say we, owned had their fingers in everything. Computers, cars, oil, steel, shipping, commerce, retail, entertainment; almost every industry owed some of their success to our family and its contributions. Mamoru, almost fitting for his name, managed funds that were given to research on alternate forms of energy: solar power, geo-thermal, hydrothermal, and etc. He was an environmentalist, set on trying to find a way to keep the world supplied with power, without contributing more to the destruction of its lands, air and sea. The other two, the twins , ran the darker and more bloodthirsty parts of the business. Given their strong resemblance to their mother, I was not surprised in the least. Our first meeting was one that made my stomach turn violently, it was like being forced to sit face to face with two wolves that were eyeing you and trying to decide whether you were prey, or simply a chew toy to enjoy. If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru sitting beside me the entire time, I would have bolted within a minute. Their very nature made the air thick and almost unbreathable, and it took all of my control, still relatively weak from my bout with the Sorrow, to keep much of what they were from overwhelming me.  
  
The older twin, Shinei, had his father's expressionless face and cool demeanor and was in charge of the more economic aspects of the business. He handled all the monetary affairs and was quite versatile amongst the world's stock markets. He had a sense of economics that seemed a part of his blood, and traveled constantly. I only met him once, and very briefly.  
  
His younger twin brother, Shinzou however was passion filled where his brother was a statue of ice. His eyes revealed his hunger easily and it was he who made me the most uncomfortable. He studied me as if I were something that could be purchased or even conquered, and I made sure that I was never in his presence alone. It was this constant desire for what he didn't already own that made his specialty in the business all the more exemplary. He ran the bloodier aspects of the business, which included what was lovingly termed the 'hack and slash' portion of the business. In other words, he was in charge of buying out companies and usually selling them off in little bitty pieces. He was, needless to say, quite adept at it. Once he set his eyes on a goal, nothing could stop him, and if a competitor got in his way, he had no qualms about making sure that they were soon bankrupt or out of business. I made sure that he understood, by the end of our first meeting, that I was NOT someone that he could treat like an acquisition, and backed up my words with a small demonstration of my empathetic powers, the little that I had at my disposal.  
  
There was one more to the family, a daughter. Her name was Kyoko and she could have been her mother reborn. Her facial features, her markings, and her colorings were all those of her mother. The only difference was that Kyoko's eyes held more kindness than Megahna's had. I had yet to meet her face to face, for she resided in the ancestral palace and had little to do with the world around her since the death of her mother.  
  
Kei was true to his word and within a few weeks, he had finished his business in America and returned to my arms, just in time for Christmas. We greeted the new year together, curled up in a warm blanket on my balcony as fireworks rang throughout the night.  
  
My small apartment became too small for the both of us, and so we moved into a luxurious penthouse apartment, in one of the tallest buildings in town. It reminded me somewhat of the times that Kei used to sleep in the trees. Perhaps living on such heights gave him a stronger sense of surrounding, and a better angle to view danger, if it approached. Yuki moved with us, and Kohana took over my old apartment. Kei conducted his business from the center of town, though once in a while he did have to make trips to the ancestral palace that still stood in the midst of mist and mountains far to the west.  
  
When the cherry blossoms once again graced the branches of the trees outside my classroom, and spring filled the air with the fragrance of returning warmth, Kei told me that it was time to return to the castle. Annually, the remaining youkai lords and their families gathered to reflect upon the events of the past year, and to plan for the year to come. It was a way to keep old ties alive, since most of the lords had gone deep into hiding, or had become so reclusive from their human surroundings that they never saw another youkai, save for these meetings. I took leave of work and joined him, curiosity urging me to see how much of the past had truly survived till now.  
  
And, finally, as soon as I arrived, I met Kyoko. She was a soft spoken woman, despite her physical features, and I was relieved our first meeting was much more pleasant than the one I had shared with her mother. We spent the time walking in the very same gardens I had admired in the past, speaking of things outside the walls of the palace. I felt myself warm to her, and knew that she felt the same for me. On some level, I think she rejoiced that she had another woman to speak to, one who could also share in some of her memories of her mother.  
  
I had feared that I would be the only human there, that I would be the kitten amongst jungle cats, but it was not the case. Some of the lords had taken human wives and so I spent some time with them, speaking to them of the difficulties they too shared in attempting to manage this double life away from the eyes of many. It had been difficult for me to keep both my ordinary life teaching and my important life and duties as Lady of the Western Lands at a sane balance, and it was of comfort to me to know that I was not alone.  
  
We did take that trip to see my family, shortly after classes ended for the summer. Kei was everything a mother could want for her daughter, impressing my mother both with his gentleness, and with his ability to hold a truthful conversation without lying to flatter her. My father's easy nature was not lost on my husband either and they spent an entire evening discussing the mechanics of motocross, a hobby my father had picked up. Even my brother took to Kei. Of my birth family, he was the only one who knew the truth of Kei's origins, though it took a rather long and heated argument to convince him not to run to either my parents or the tabloids. I think Kei found it amusing, especially after seeing the look on my brother's face, as I stood my ground, rose up to as much height as I could manage, and told him on no uncertain terms that if he dared to think of doing either, I would make his life a living hell. I don't think my brother ever heard me raise my voice before, and after my threats, he simply turned to glance at Kei, and grinned.  
  
"Well, if you can bring my sister out of her little cocoon like this, then I suppose you're still alright, no matter what you are. Of course, you're going to have to explain a lot."  
  
And so we did, and after several hours of my brother's completely shocked and amazed looks, he just grinned and nodded his head.  
  
"Well Ches," he said, using a nickname he gave me as a child, "You always wanted to live in a world of fantasy, I think you got your wish. I'm going to have to come visit you in Japan, just so I can meet the rest of this family."  
  
I hugged him tightly, grateful for his understanding. I was nervous that none of my family could ever except him as easily as I had been accepted, but my fears were quickly quelled.  
  
Before I knew it, the seasons flew by and it was almost the start of a whole new year. I rejoiced in the memories that I had acquired and as the first snow fell outside our window, I sat curled with my husband watching it quietly. Everyday that I spent with him, was filled with joy and laughter, and wonder at how incredibly lucky we all were, simply to be together.  
  
We had many more adventures as the weeks turned into months and those into years, but this would perhaps be the best place to end our story, for as they say, every story must have a beginning, and an end. Sometimes I would sit down to look at my mementos from the past and I'd cry for those who were gone from my life, and I'd wonder if perhaps this was a life that was not meant for me. During those times, Kei would hold me and remind me that the path that we take in life is always ours, and ours alone. And I would come to realize that he was right. No matter what else happened or what other moments our lives took us through, I was home...here in his arms, knowing his heart was beating close to mine and that would never change, ever again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The woman sighed, looking down at the screen before her. Without another moment's hesitation, she hit the send key, and watched as the computer responded with the message that her document had been posted.  
  
She leaned back in her chair, watching as the computer began its many steps to turn off, and waited till the screen went from a bright blue to a black, the glow fading into the darkness around her.  
  
It had taken her several months, but it was finally finished, her story.their story.  
  
She knew that perhaps no one would believe the words that she had written, and perhaps it was better that way. Still, even if no one ever believed the truth of the words, written, it had been a story that she had to tell, a story that would, whether they believed the particular circumstances or not, apply to all, as a message of hope. She realized that she had to spread that hope, to remind the world that anything is possible, so long as you believe.  
  
With a soft smile, her hands drifted down over the round mound of her stomach, a tender look crossing her face in the dark as she touched the firm skin there, and imagined the growing child within. This story was his legacy, too, and someday she would tell it to him. Someday, she would tell him the story of his roots, and of the extraordinary people who cleared the way for his entrance into the world.  
  
She would teach him to honor his past, and respect his present, but most importantly, she would teach him to look forward into his future with courage; just as his father and his mother had.just as his grandparents before them had, and generations of his family had.  
  
The woman carefully rose to her feet, steadying her center of gravity carefully before walking silently from one room into the adjacent, the light of the glowing full moon that came through the window guiding her steps. From the bed, she could hear the soft breathing of her husband and she carefully shed her robe, sliding beneath the covers beside him, and tried not to wake him.  
  
"Is it finished?" came his melodious voice as he rolled over to face her, his golden eyes shimmering in the dark.  
  
"I should have known you were still awake," she laughed softly and heard his head move on the pillow.  
  
"I need to get you a new keyboard, that one makes too much noise," he whispered as she moved closer to him, his hand reaching out and wrapping around her growing waist. "Is it done?"  
  
"Yes," she spoke, unable to hide the pride from her voice. "It's finally finished," she said on a soft yawn.  
  
"They won't believe you, you know that right?"  
  
She smiled, and he felt the warmth of it on his face. She was the only woman in the world that he knew could light up a dark room with a simple smile. "I know. They don't have to believe, but just think about what I'm trying to tell them, that's all I want."  
  
"What are you trying to tell them?" he whispered as she curled up against his warm bare chest, the feeling of his heart beginning to lull her to sleep.  
  
"That if you truly believe in your own strength, then you can make your own happy endings," she said, her voice growing softer with each breath, "And to always keep hope." He could hear the sleep claiming her in the breathy tone to her voice. "A very wise woman once told me that love is hope, the hope that lives within each of us, the hope for something better."  
  
Her husband smiled as she drifted off into a deep sleep, his hand traveling down to her stomach where the warmth of his hand felt the fluttering motion of his son deep within.  
  
"Yes, Mother," he whispered into the dark. "You were right," he smiled as he felt the slightest movement underneath his fingertips and listened to the heartbeats of mother and child for a few moments before finally joining them in sleep.  
  
AN: *wipes the tear from her eye* It's so hard to believe that its finally over! I have to thank all of my readers from the beginning to the end for all your wonderful support and reviews. I am so very happy to say I have yet to be flamed in any of my stories!  
  
I hope you all have enjoyed this tale, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have learned a lot over the past months. I hope my writing skills have improved (though my grammar skills leave much to be desired, right Em?)  
  
To all my readers again, thank you very much. And while this story is finished, and I have no inspirations for any kind of sequel, there is a story that is in the works, one that I promised a friend months ago, and now I think I should write. My inspiration for Megahna came from a classmate of mine, who I have introduced to the wonders of Inuyasha. One day, she asked me if Sesshomaru was married. I told her that the manga/anime never hinted to such, and a wicked look crossed her face.  
  
"Oh, I could think of the perfect wife for him. She's gotta be so cold, she makes him look like a puppy dog."  
  
"Nah," I told her, "I think Sesshoumaru is the confirmed bachelor, he'll never marry."  
  
"But, what if he had to?" she said slyly, and thus was born Megahna, who yes, is named after my friend Meghan. Megahna's thoughts and actions were of my creation, but her inspiration was given to me. And towards of the end of the year, Meghan approached me once again.  
  
"I had an idea for a story," she said and I sighed.  
  
"Hun, I've got so much on my plate right now. I still have to finish Cry, I'm working on a sequel for Summertime, Well isn't anywhere near finished, and now I've started working out a new story with Emania. And finals are around the corner, I have no time to think of anything else new."  
  
"Oh, but hear me out! I've been doing a lot of thinking about Megahna, and well yeah I know she's like the uber-bitch (her words), but there should be a good reason for it. And come on, she's married to Sesshoumaru, she's gotta crack at some point."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said, and she gave me her idea for a side story about Megahna, breathing a little more personality and information into this villainess that everyone loved to hate. The more she talked, the more I liked it, and the wheels in my head began turning.  
  
So, as a promise to Meghan, I am writing the story of Megahna, after Francesca has returned to her own time. I hinted a little at what happened to her within the final chapters of this story, but the full and complete tale will be coming soon. It will not be the length of most of my other stories, probably only a handful of chapters at the most, but I think you will all like what Meghan and I have thought up.  
  
Okay, I think you're all anxious to get on with your lives so I will close up my author's notes here with another thank you, and the hope that I will see many of your reviews again in my other works! 


End file.
